Captive
by Lady Volderine
Summary: Roguefiction. Une jeune femme arrive à Poudlard d'une étrange façon. Dumbledore est le seul à lui faire confiance, mais c’est sans doute parce qu’il sait qu’elle intéressera beaucoup Voldemort à qui elle était destinée au départ… Reviews svp!
1. Chute libre

Résumé plus complet :

Une jeune femme arrive à Poudlard d'une façon plutôt inhabituelle et assez impressionnante. Tout le monde s'en méfie mais Dumbledore décide d'attendre de voir quelles sont ses intentions avant de prendre des mesures qui s'imposent pourtant aux yeux de tous. D'autant plus qu'il comprend très vite qu'elle va beaucoup intéresser Voldemort puisqu'elle possède des pouvoirs exceptionnels qui pourraient être fatals au monde de la magie ou, au contraire, indispensables pour se débarrasser enfin du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien sûr, ce cher Severus Rogue est de loin celui qui sera le moins indulgent à l'égard de la jeune inconnue, jusqu'au jour où il... Naaan, je n'en dit pas plus, venez lire ! Plein d'aventures et de rebondissements en perspective. Et vos reviews sont les bienvenues... !

----------------------------

Salut à tous !

Cette histoire est ma première fic et je me rends compte, maintenant que j'ai pas mal avancé dans sa rédaction, que les deux premiers chapitres sont ridiculement petits. Je les publie donc ensemble aujourd'hui pour ne pas interrompre l'action car ils sont complémentaires l'un de l'autre puisqu'il n'y a pas de coupure de temps dans l'histoire, tous les évènements se déroulent dans la même nuit. Eh oui, j'aurais dû y penser avant mais maintenant c'est fait, alors...

_Une petite précision avant de vous laisser lire :_

Les quatre premiers chapitres sont assez difficiles pour mon héroïne, mais nécessaires pour coïncider avec les explications et les faits qui viendront ensuite. Je n'ai pas estimé devoir monter trop haut dans le rating puisque rien n'est décrit. Cela dit, les suggestions peuvent parfois avoir l'effet pervers d'exagérer l'imagination de certains. Donc, si vous pensez que j'aurais dû être plus stricte dans mon avertissement, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et je le modifierai... !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 - Chute libre**

Quand le quotidien devient bizarre, le bizarre devient la norme - _Hunter Thompson_

----------------

La Grande Salle était pleine à craquer et résonnait de la vie qui avait toujours animé le collège Poudlard. Le château offrait une telle protection que même la menace qu'inspirait Voldemort depuis son retour semblait ne pas parvenir à passer à travers les murs épais de l'édifice millénaire trônant fièrement sur les monts écossais.

Dehors pourtant, les gens avaient peur, se terraient dans leurs foyers, se méfiaient les uns des autres, depuis que les instances magiques s'étaient fait amende honorable en annonçant enfin la renaissance du plus célèbre mage noir de tous les temps. Mais au château, la vie suivait son cours qui allait cependant prendre un nouveau tournant, une nouvelle destinée, ou peut-être un espoir...

- Albus, ne pensez-vous pas que les examens devraient être annulés cette année ? demanda le professeur McGonagall en plongeant une louche d'argent dans une soupière où fumait un potage velouté.

- C'est hors de question, ma chère, répondit calmement celui-ci. Je sais bien que les parents sont inquiets et qu'ils s'obstinent à transmettre leur angoisse à leurs enfants en tentant par tous les moyens de les tenir informés des évènements extérieurs. Mais je resterai formel sur le fait que Poudlard se doit de rester en dehors de la tension qui anime le monde de la magie, et ce, tant que j'en serai le directeur.

- Cela dit, il est vrai que les résultats scolaires s'en ressentent très sensiblement, commenta Monsieur Vector. Je n'ai jamais vu aussi peu d'attention de la part des élèves depuis le début de l'année et cela relève du véritable combat de faire entrer quelques choses dans leurs têtes.

- Pour ma part, je ne vois aucune différence, grogna sombrement Rogue, le nez plongé dans son assiette.

- A qui le dites-vous, renchérit le professeur Chourave sans prêter le moindre intérêt à la remarque de Severus. Lorsqu'ils assistent à mes cours, ils passent leur temps le nez en l'air à scruter le ciel visible depuis mes serres. Figurez-vous que le jeune McGregor de Poufsouffle a raconté partout que ses parents lui avaient affirmé qu'une attaque pouvait être orchestrée à Poudlard sans la moindre difficulté.

- Ce n'est pas très malin, en effet. Mais nous pouvons toujours nous arranger d'un simple sortilège pour teinter vos vitres, proposa Flitwick en connaisseur. Et d'un autre pour faire en sorte que vos plantes ne souffrent pas du manque de lumière.

- Je sais bien, concéda le professeur de botanique, mais je refuse tout simplement de céder à...

Elle s'interrompit soudain en étouffant un cri et des dizaines de visages parmi les sorciers les plus attentifs, ce soir-là, s'élevèrent vers le plafond. Une masse informe se profilait à la lueur du clair de lune et arrivait droit sur eux. Personne n'eut le temps de réagir lorsque ce qui ressemblait à un tas de chiffon, traversa la verrière et s'écrasa au beau milieu de la table des Serdaigle. Les plats et les couverts rebondirent sous la violence du choc et des aliments furent projetés dans toutes les directions. Un silence de plomb suivit les quelques exclamations de stupeur proférées l'instant d'avant et tous les visages regardaient le tissu de ce qui semblait être une robe de sorcier, s'humecter de sang peu à peu.

Dumbledore s'était levé subitement en percevant lui aussi l'ombre tombée de nulle part et contourna sans attendre la table des professeurs.

- Minerva, Severus, Monsieur Flitwick, nomma t'il. Suivez-moi et soyez prêts à réagir comme il se doit s'il s'agit d'une créature dangereuse ou d'un imposteur. Hagrid, Madame Chourave, Monsieur Vector, voudriez-vous aller voir s'il y a quelque chose d'anormal dehors?

Les professeurs désignés obtempérèrent sans un mot et Flitwick s'engagea à la suite du directeur en demandant aux élèves les plus proches de s'éloigner. Dumbledore extirpa sa baguette de sa robe et la pointa en position de défense avant de se pencher sur la masse encore informe et toujours immobile. Il écarta lentement d'une main prudente les pans de tissu qui masquaient la nature de _la chose_.

- Oh, mon Dieu, s'exclama Minerva en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche lorsqu'elle découvrit le visage d'une jeune femme incrusté de bris de verre.

Bientôt, d'autres murmures de surprise et d'incompréhension coururent le long des tables et les élèves s'interrogeaient d'un air hagard.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un connaît cette jeune personne? demanda Dumbledore en cherchant son pouls avec méfiance.

Les professeurs alentours affirmèrent que non et le directeur fit apparaître un brancard qui flottait au niveau de la table.

- Bon, dans ce cas, nous allons commencer par essayer de soigner cette inconnue, décida t'il. Si nous parvenons à la sauver, nous aurons peut-être des réponses à nos questions...

Il fit léviter le corps de la jeune femme et le déposa délicatement sur la civière.

- Voudriez-vous l'amener à l'infirmerie? demanda t'il à l'attention de Rogue et de McGonagall. Mais soyez prudents, nous ne connaissons rien de ses intentions, il va donc vous falloir rester sur vos gardes. Quant à moi, je vais rassurer les élèves et procéder à quelques réparations, ajouta t'il en levant les yeux vers le dôme éventré.

- Comptez sur nous, professeur, assura Minerva tremblante mais déterminée.

Rogue sortit sa baguette et poussa le brancard d'un sortilège vers les portes de la Grande Salle sous les regards abasourdis des élèves.

Madame Pomfresh accueillit les deux enseignants avec une réaction à peu près similaire à celle qu'avait eu McGonagall en apercevant le visage ensanglanté de la jeune inconnue. Severus résuma rapidement l'intrusion plutôt étrange qui venait de se produire et recommanda à son tour la plus grande méfiance à l'infirmière livide.

- Nous allons rester avec vous pour répondre aux exigences de Dumbledore, annonça Minerva en pointant sa baguette sur la jeune femme.

- Très bien, amenez-la par ici, les guida Madame Pomfresh en ouvrant le chemin.

L'infirmière déplaça le corps sur un lit de la salle de repos et entreprit d'examiner l'étendue des blessures.

- C'est pas joli joli, commenta t'elle d'un air inquiet.

- Vous croyez qu'elle va s'en sortir? demanda McGonagall.

- Difficile à dire. Certaines entailles sont très profondes et la malheureuse pourrait bien en garder des séquelles.

Le professeur Rogue s'avança et remonta la manche gauche de la robe déchirée et imbibée de sang de l'inconnue.

- Severus, vous croyez qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une Mangemort? s'inquiéta Minerva.

- Quoi d'autre..., répondit celui-ci.

Il essuya un peu de sang avec son pouce mais aucun symbole d'aucune sorte n'était visible sur la peau blanche du bras de la jeune femme.

- Il faudra vous assurer qu'elle ne porte pas de marque à un autre endroit, dit-il en laissant flâner un regard suspicieux de la tête aux pieds du corps inerte. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne marquait pas forcément tous ses partisans au bras.

Minerva, inquiète, reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui semblait pourtant si inoffensive. Madame Pomfresh tira un paravent à elle et décida de commencer par là. A l'aide de sa baguette, elle retira méticuleusement les morceaux de verre incrustés dans les chairs et, une fois qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il n'en restait plus, ôta la robe grossièrement tissée de l'inconnue avec précaution. Elle stoppa les saignements les plus importants, referma quelques plaies les plus superficielles, puis retourna le corps et prodigua à nouveau les mêmes soins.

- Apparemment, je ne vois rien de suspect, annonça t'elle. Si ce n'est d'anciennes blessures qui semblent avoir été soignées en leur temps.

Elle s'éloigna et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une bombonne contenant un liquide rose.

- Je vais en avoir pour un moment, dit-elle à l'attention des deux professeurs. Vous devriez vous asseoir.

Après avoir désinfecté soigneusement chaque blessure, elle retourna dans la pièce voisine et en revint avec une chemise de nuit et un flacon de potion. Albus Dumbledore fit son entrée à cet instant.

- Y a t'il une évolution? demanda t'il en s'arrêtant près des enseignants, comprenant que Madame Pomfresh administrait des soins un peu particuliers.

- Non, répondit Minerva. Elle ne porte pas la marque des ténèbres mais n'a toujours pas repris connaissance.

L'infirmière repoussa le paravent et annonça qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

- Je lui ai fait avaler mes sels les plus puissants. Alors si elle doit revenir à elle, ce sera dans quelques minutes, les informa t'elle en rassemblant les compresses ensanglantées qu'elle avait utilisées.

Les trois professeurs s'approchèrent mais la jeune femme restait plongée dans un profond sommeil.

- Elle ne portait pas de bijou ou tout autre effet personnel nous permettant une première identification? demanda Dumbledore en regardant le visage paisible, maintenant lavé du sang de ses blessures.

- Rien, affirma Madame Pomfresh.

- Bien, ça ne va pas être facile, soupira le directeur. Indépendamment de cela, nous devons rester attentifs et je pense qu'il serait préférable d'organiser des tours de garde tant que nous ne serons pas rassurés sur ses intentions. Je vais convoquer les autres professeurs dans mon bureau et reviendrai vous informer des heures qui vous seront attribuées, si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection....

Rogue et McGonagall acceptèrent sur le champ et Dumbledore ressortit.

- J'ai peu d'espoir, dit l'infirmière en regardant sa montre. Cela fait quinze minutes qu'elle aurait dû réagir. Je crois que ce sera pour demain maintenant, mais je ne vous garantis pas qu'elle sera en état de parler. J'ai réduit plusieurs fractures mais vu ce qu'elle vient de subir, les douleurs qu'elle éprouvera à son réveil ne lui laisseront sans doute pas beaucoup de répit.

- Nous attendrons le temps qu'il faudra, se résigna Minerva d'un air compatissant.

Severus, lui, semblait beaucoup plus méfiant et s'obstinait à toiser l'inconnue d'un air sceptique.

Dumbledore fit son apparition à nouveau.

- Les professeurs Sinistra, Vector et Flitwick prendront les trois premières heures, annonça t'il. Je pense que la présence d'un seul sorcier devrait suffire. Aussi, vous pouvez aller vous coucher, j'enverrai quelqu'un vous chercher lorsque votre tour viendra.

Les deux enseignants approuvèrent et sortirent en voyant arriver le professeur d'astronomie.


	2. L'infirmerie dévastée

****

****

**Chapitre 2 - L'infirmerie dévastée**

Douter ne signifie rien d'autre qu'être vigilant, sinon cela peut être dangereux - _Georg Christoph Lichtenberg_

----------------

Ce soir-là, les salles communes restèrent bondées et bruyantes jusque tard dans la nuit. Les élèves les plus inquiets assuraient avec une farouche conviction qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un être maléfique envoyé par Voldemort et que la jeune femme les aurait tous assassinés en un rien de temps si elle n'avait pas perdu connaissance.

D'autres, au contraire, affirmaient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait jamais pris ce risque en présence de Dumbledore qui inspirait toujours la confiance. Parmi les suggestions les plus farfelues, certains finirent même par en déduire que Voldemort lui-même s'était transformé en jeune femme pour s'infiltrer au château.

- Est-ce que ta cicatrice est douloureuse, Harry ? lui demanda Ron pour éliminer cette dernière possibilité.

- Non, assura t'il. Mais ça ne veut peut-être rien dire...

- Allons, les sermonna Hermione. Vous n'allez quand même pas croire toutes ces absurdités. Je suis sûre que le collège est protégé contre les intrusions mal intentionnées.

- Tu as lu ça dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_, je suppose, s'énerva Seamus un peu plus loin.

- Cessez de voir le mal partout, répliqua Hermione. Et puis de toute façon, il est tard, trancha t'elle. Allez hop, tout le monde au lit !

Dans un concert de grognements, les Gryffondor se plièrent aux exigences de leur préfète et montèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Seuls Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny veillèrent encore un peu pour en discuter calmement.

----------------

Il était deux heures du matin lorsque le Baron Sanglant filait à travers les couloirs sur ordre de Dumbledore. Il passa à travers la porte des appartements du maître des potions et se mit à hurler pour le réveiller.

- Professeur ! Professeur !

Rogue se redressa dans un sursaut.

- Mais enfin que se passe t'il ?

- Le directeur m'envoie vous chercher ! La folle tombée tout droit du ciel est en train de mettre l'infirmerie dans un triste état. Les trois professeurs présents sur les lieux ne parviennent pas à la maîtriser et la salle de repos de Madame Pomfresh est complètement dévastée. Dumbledore est persuadé que vous seul pouvez faire quelque chose.

- Allons bon, pesta Rogue en écartant ses couvertures. Pas un n'est capable de maîtriser une furie !

Le Baron Sanglant précisa qu'il attendrait dehors et disparut comme il était venu. Severus s'empressa de troquer sa vieille chemise de nuit grisâtre contre son uniforme d'enseignant avant de quitter ses cachots.

Il enchaîna les couloirs d'un pas vif et se retrouva nez à nez avec Peeves.

- Il va y avoir de l'action on dirait, s'amusa l'esprit frappeur apparemment ravi. Il était temps, ce château est d'un morne depuis le départ du professeur Ombrage...

- Déguerpissez de ce couloir Peeves, ordonna sèchement Rogue en sortant sa baguette. Ou je vous expédie à l'autre bout du pays.

- Croyez-vous vraiment que je serais incapable de retrouver mon chemin ? se moqua t'il nonchalamment.

- Peeves ! tonna le Baron en revenant sur ses pas. Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'ennuies qu'il faut importuner les professeurs. Contente-toi de t'en prendre aux élèves, ou sinon...

- Très bien, très bien, disons que je n'ai rien dit, se résigna le fantôme en s'éloignant enfin.

- Dépêchez-vous professeur, fit le Baron en reprenant son chemin.

Rogue arriva à l'infirmerie où tous les meubles étaient sans dessus dessous. Des fioles jonchaient le sol en laissant échapper des nuages de vapeurs lorsque leurs composants contradictoires entrèrent en contact, des chaises s'étaient fracassées contre les murs, et il perçut des cris venant de la salle de repos où Dumbledore avait apparemment réussi à retrancher à nouveau la jeune femme. Le professeur s'y précipita et vit deux enseignants gisant à terre tandis que le vieux sorcier lançait des sorts déviés pour la plupart par les objets qui volaient dans tous les sens.

Il aperçut l'inconnue, terrorisée, affolée, qui jetait à travers la pièce tout ce qu'elle trouvait à sa portée en regardant la porte de temps en temps, dans l'espoir de s'enfuir.

- Severus ! Essayez de la contourner et immobilisez-la. Elle a une force incroyable et vous seul pouvez l'arrêter. Je ne suis moi-même arrivé à rien mais je ne veux pas la blesser !

Le professeur Rogue évita la bombonne aux reflets roses que la jeune femme lui envoya à travers la salle et, sans parvenir à faire un écart comme le suggérait Dumbledore, passa par-dessus le dernier lit qui les séparait, se jeta sur elle et lui attrapa les poignets. Une lutte s'engagea entre eux et du désespoir, le visage de l'inconnue passa à celui de la peur de se voir ainsi confrontée à un adversaire capable de lui résister.

Elle parvint cependant à saisir le professeur par le col de sa robe et le projeta contre une armoire toute proche. Dumbledore en profita pour essayer de la stupéfixer mais la jeune femme fit quelques pas en avant sous l'effet de la surprise et regarda passer le sortilège dans son dos. Le vieil homme aurait juré avoir vu l'éclair écarlate dévier légèrement de sa trajectoire au dernier moment. Pourtant... non, c'était impossible.

Rogue se servit de ce moment d'inattention de la part de l'inconnue pour revenir à l'assaut. Elle repoussa violemment son assaillant contre un lit qui glissa sur plusieurs mètres sous la violence du choc, mais le maître des potions parvint à se redresser et plaqua finalement la jeune femme contre un mur.

Ses cris n'étaient pas ceux d'une hystérique mais tout simplement ceux de quelqu'un éprouvant une peur immense. La respiration saccadée, elle luttait tant bien que mal et, un bras sur la gorge, finit même par suffoquer.

- J'en ai maîtrisé des bien plus sauvages que vous, siffla Rogue le regard haineux. Alors, vous vous calmez ou il faut que j'emploie la manière forte ?

L'inconnue plongea ses yeux sombres dans ceux de Rogue, à travers quelques mèches de cheveux qui retombaient sur son visage, et se débattit à nouveau. Le professeur sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la planta dans les côtes de la jeune femme. Puis avec un rictus mauvais, lui envoya un sortilège qui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. La malheureuse se raidit en émettant un cri de douleur et perdit connaissance. Severus la rattrapa dans ses bras, jeta rageusement sa baguette magique sur la table de chevet la plus proche, et la porta jusqu'à son lit.

- D'où peut bien lui venir une telle puissance physique ? demanda t'il, essoufflé, en essuyant d'un revers de la main une coulée de sang qui perlait au coin de sa lèvre. Vous croyez que ce pourrait être une...

- Non, démentit Dumbledore. Je crois qu'elle a tout simplement bénéficié de la force qui vient à n'importe qui sous l'effet de la peur, mais je peux me tromper... Elle s'est réveillée dans un endroit inconnu, en face d'un professeur armé et pas plus que nous elle n'a de raison de se sentir en sécurité puisque nous ne savons rien les uns des autres. Cela dit, s'il s'agit vraiment de ce à quoi vous pensez, il n'y a qu'à vous que je peux demander de remplacer vos confrères pour le reste de la nuit. Si vous en êtes d'accord...

- Bien sûr, Monsieur, accepta Rogue.

Dumbledore dégagea doucement les longues ondulations brunes des cheveux plaqués sur le visage de la jeune femme d'un geste paternel.

- Il va falloir la rassurer à son réveil, sans quoi je ne donne pas cher de ce château, plaisanta t'il sur le moment mais se remettait lui aussi peu à peu de la lutte acharnée qu'il venait de mener.

- Je ne vous trouve pas assez méfiant, Dumbledore, lui reprocha Rogue. Vous accordez une confiance aveugle au premier venu et voyez le résultat. Vous devriez attacher cette folle avant qu'elle ne tue quelqu'un.

- Allons, Severus. Je sais que vous avez tendance à préférer un comportement radical, mais nous devons lui laisser une chance. Pour l'instant, nous allons nous contenter d'un sortilège d'immobilisation, elle ne blessera personne et sera au moins libre des mouvements de sa tête. Nous pourrons ainsi lui parler dès demain et verrons ensuite si nous pouvons être un peu plus indulgents.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le corps inerte et murmura une formule. A première vue, rien ne semblait avoir été modifié dans l'apparence du corps allongé devant eux, mais la jeune femme ne pourrait plus nuire à quiconque à partir de maintenant.

Madame Pomfresh ranima les professeurs inconscients et tous l'aidèrent à remettre l'infirmerie en état. Puis, Rogue s'installa dans un fauteuil en face du lit de l'inconnue et l'observa pendant de longues minutes.

Au bout de quelques heures, elle s'agita et gémit en bougeant parfois la tête. De toute évidence, ses nuits semblaient peuplées de cauchemars mais le sortilège entravait efficacement ses mouvements et elle murmurait des mots sans suite en donnant l'impression de souffrir de ce qu'elle vivait.

Accoudé à son fauteuil, Rogue impassible la regardait, un doigt posé sur les lèvres, mais se redressa soudain en entendant les mots _non_, _innocent_, _Maître._ Puis, la jeune femme reprit ses incohérences et finit par se calmer en pleurant dans son sommeil. Une douce pluie accompagna ses larmes sur le parc endormi.


	3. Premiers échanges

Oups ! la dernière fois j'avais oublié de mettre le **disclamer**, le voici donc :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage... éè).

-------------------------

**Bonne nouvelle pour ceux qui réclament la suite** ! J'ai commencé à publier cette fic sur au mois de mai, donc, vous pouvez y trouver les 10 premiers chapitres. Pour ce qui est de , je vais essayer d'activer les publications de façon à en être à peu près au même point sur les deux sites. Ensuite, je publierai un nouveau chapitre toutes les deux semaines (trois maximum !). Jusqu'à présent j'ai réussi à maintenir ce rythme, il n'y a donc pas de raison pour que je ne puisse pas continuer.

Voilà, que ça ne vous empêche pas de laisser une petite review ici à l'occasion...

En attendant, je tiens à remercier mes tout premiers reviewveurs :

Katie Leung

Tu ne me presses pas, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance que tu vas pouvoir les découvrir en lisant mon petit mot un peu plus haut ! En tout cas, tu sais ce que tu veux et ton impatience m'encourage beaucoup, ça prouve au moins que j'ai réussi à faire un truc pas trop mal pour une première fic. Merci à toi pour ta review !

Mika.Chan2

Ton originalité me va droit au cœur. C'est vrai quoi, réclamer la suite me donne vraiment envie de continuer. En plus, je crois qu'elle va te plaire car la scène entre Rogue et mon héroïne n'est que le début d'une période de conflits entre eux, ensuite, les choses s'amélioreront. Mais je n'en dis pas plus !

Lisandra

Hey, deux reviews pour des chapitres aussi rikiki, c'est vraiment très sympa à toi ! Pour Rogue, tu n'as pas fini de le voir puisque il a le second rôle dans l'histoire (mon héroïne passe avant quand même ). Merci pour ton enthousiasme et ta générosité.

Zakath Nath

Très bien écrite, je sais pas. Plus j'avance et moins j'aime le début. Enfin c'est ma première fic alors il est toujours temps que je m'améliore et tes encouragements m'aident beaucoup. Merci pour ta review.

Snapy-e

Accro et fan, déjà ? Wahoo, ça ça fait plaisir à entendre ! Mille mercis et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.

----------

Allez, je vous laisse lire...

**Chapitre 3 - Premiers échanges**

Mon unique espérance est dans mon désespoir - _Jean Racine_

--------------

Au petit matin, Dumbledore refit son apparition et demanda à Severus ce qu'il en était. Le professeur détailla la nuit agitée que venait de subir la jeune femme en lui faisant part de ses inquiétudes sur les mots perçus quelques heures plus tôt.

- Elle ne porte pourtant pas le symbole de Voldemort d'après ce qu'a affirmé Madame Pomfresh, récapitula Dumbledore à la fin du récit.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, Monsieur.

- Très bien, nous verrons ça dans quelques instants maintenant.

La jeune femme s'éveillait peu à peu et s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle n'était pas libre de ses gestes. Ce qui la mit dans une rage folle et son attention tomba enfin sur les deux hommes placés aux pieds de son lit qui l'observaient calmement. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Rogue, une vague de haine illumina ses yeux sombres, mais lorsqu'elle s'attarda sur Dumbledore, c'était plutôt un air inquiet et curieux qui marquait ses traits. Elle détailla longuement ses vêtements et sa longue barbe blanche avec une sorte de surprise mais conservait la crainte qu'elle avait de se trouver dans un endroit inconnu.

Severus s'appuya au bas du lit voisin et croisa les bras tandis que Dumbledore s'avança un peu plus de la jeune femme enfin calmée.

- Bonjour, tenta t'il avec douceur. Il ne sert à rien d'essayer de vous débattre. Vous m'en voyez profondément désolé mais nous avons dû vous immobiliser après que vous ayez mis cette infirmerie sans dessus dessous. ...Et j'ai bien peur qu'il en soit ainsi tant que vous ne montrerez pas un peu moins d'hostilité à notre égard.

Les flammes qui crépitaient dans la cheminée redoublèrent d'intensité, mais la jeune femme s'enferma dans une obstination silencieuse.

- Je me présente, Albus Dumbledore. Vous êtes à Poudlard, la plus importante école de sorcellerie d'Europe dont je suis le directeur. Et voici le professeur Severus Rogue.

La jeune femme avait eu un léger froncement de sourcils en entendant le nom du collège, à moins que ce soit d'apprendre qu'elle se trouvait dans une école qui la surprenait ? Elle détourna les yeux du vieil homme pour inspecter la pièce d'un air intrigué et inquiet, sans même faire attention à Rogue. Puis, elle s'attarda sur la fenêtre sur sa droite où les premières lueurs de l'aube enflammaient les sommets alentours.

- Vous connaissez Poudlard ? reprit Dumbledore. Ou peut-être avez-vous au moins entendu parler de moi ?

- ...

- Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait être moldue ? suggéra Rogue.

- Je ne crois pas, Severus. Si un moldu s'aventure près du château sans être accompagné, vous savez bien qu'il n'y verrait que des ruines.

- Exact, reconnut le professeur, vexé de son absurdité.

- Je suppose que vous avez un nom ? demanda Dumbledore à la jeune femme qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- ...

- Peut-être connaissez-vous celui de Lord Voldemort ? cingla Rogue d'un ton abrupt à l'inconnue qui n'eut aucune réaction. Vous parlez dans votre sommeil et je vous ai entendu faire référence à votre _Maître_.

- Severus ! intervint Dumbledore. Pas si tôt s'il vous plait.

Elle avait réagi pourtant et sa respiration plus rapide, conjuguée à une expression d'angoisse naissante, laissait penser que le professeur de potions avait fait une suggestion non dénuée de sens.

- Bon, je ne voudrais pas partir sur de mauvaises bases. Aussi, je crois qu'il est inutile d'insister, se résigna Dumbledore. Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer. Je reviendrai vous voir plus tard...

Les deux hommes quittèrent la salle de repos en refermant la porte derrière eux.

- Vous avez fini, Messieurs ? demanda Madame Pomfresh, les bras chargés d'une nouvelle bombonne de désinfectant.

- Oui Pompom, vous pouvez entrer. Essayez de lui parler, vous aurez peut-être plus de chance que nous.

- Je veux bien, mais je doute d'obtenir un résultat si vous n'êtes arrivés à rien. Enfin, tant qu'elle ne dévaste pas ma salle de repos une nouvelle fois..., souhaita t'elle en disparaissant dans la pièce.

Dumbledore et Rogue quittèrent l'infirmerie.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Severus, songeur, en arpentant les couloirs auprès du directeur.

- Il est trop tôt pour le dire, soupira t'il. Mais la persévérance est parfois porteuse d'espoir. Je referai une tentative dans l'après-midi.

- Vous pensez avoir besoin de mes services ?

- Non, Severus. Je mets un point d'honneur à maintenir la vie au château telle qu'elle a toujours été et je tiens à ce que vous ne manquiez pas vos cours.

--------------

A l'heure du déjeuner, les conversations portaient toutes sur le même sujet. Les élèves élaboraient encore des suppositions rocambolesques sur l'intrusion de la jeune inconnue, chacun ayant sa petite idée sur le pourquoi et comment elle avait atterri là.

Dumbledore dut se lever et leur demander de se concentrer sur leurs cours, leurs devoirs et les examens de fin d'année que certains d'entre eux auraient tout juste le temps de voir venir sans y être vraiment préparés. Il sollicita aussi la plus grande réserve sur ce qui s'était passé la veille et demanda aux élèves d'éviter d'évoquer ce point auprès de leur famille ou toute autre personne étrangère au collège.

Les bougonnements remplacèrent donc les chuchotements enthousiastes qui animaient la salle quelques instants plus tôt et les élèves retournèrent à leurs cours.

--------------

Le directeur se rendit seul à l'infirmerie en milieu d'après-midi. Madame Pomfresh lui fit part de son échec à communiquer avec la jeune femme et repartit dans son bureau en se plaignant de n'avoir jamais vu un tel manque de considération à son égard. Dumbledore la remercia pour les soins qu'elle acceptait néanmoins de dispenser et disparut dans la salle de repos. Il trouva la jeune inconnue éveillée mais l'inquiétude qui marquait ses traits ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter.

- Vous vous sentez mieux ? demanda t'il sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

- ...

- Bon, eh bien, je crois que je vais quand même m'asseoir un moment à vos côtés, décida t'il d'un ton détaché en prenant place sur le lit voisin. Notre entrevue de ce matin a été plutôt courte et je ne crois pas avoir pris le temps de vous informer que vous êtes en sécurité ici. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je dirige ce collège et j'ai donc toute l'autorité nécessaire pour vous assurer que vous pourrez rester dans ce château aussi longtemps que le demandera votre convalescence.

Dumbledore avait toujours inspiré la confiance et il esquissa un léger sourire en voyant le regard de la jeune femme se radoucir enfin. Cependant, son visage s'obstinait invariablement à exprimer un mal être qu'il serait sûrement difficile de faire disparaître, pensa t'il.

- Vous savez, reprit-il en élargissant son sourire. Si vous refusez de me dire comment vous vous appelez, je vais finir par vous donner un nom moi-même, plaisanta t'il en regardant la jeune femme par-dessus ses lunettes.

- F... Fiona, souffla t'elle dans un murmure.

- C'est le prénom de ma grand-mère, avoua Dumbledore d'un air nostalgique. Je me suis toujours juré de le donner à l'une de mes filles si j'en avais eu une. Mais la vie en a décidé autrement...

Cette première approche prometteuse fut de courte durée car Rogue frappa et entra dans la salle.

- Monsieur le directeur, le professeur McGonagall m'envoie vous prévenir que le Ministre est arrivé et qu'il vous attend dans votre bureau, annonça t'il.

Fiona détourna la tête du maître des potions sentant qu'il ne tarderait pas à la toiser de son regard si dur, si froid, et observa longuement les flammes denses de la cheminée de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ce que Dumbledore remarqua.

- Très bien, Severus. Dites-lui que j'arrive dans un instant.

- Minerva a précisé qu'elle ne souhaitait pas laisser le Ministre sans compagnie mais qu'elle devait également assister à ses cours, insista le professeur.

Dumbledore soupira profondément et regarda la jeune femme qui venait de reporter son attention sur lui.

- Je suis désolé, mais le devoir m'appelle, regretta t'il en souriant. Nous reprendrons très bientôt notre conversation, j'en suis sûr...

Il se leva et sortit, Rogue sur les talons.

- Severus, lui dit le vieil homme sur le chemin de son bureau. Je n'ai pas obtenu grand-chose pour l'instant, mais puis-je solliciter votre présence ce soir ? Je dois m'assurer qu'elle ne mettra personne en danger et voudrais écarter l'hypothèse que nous avons émise ce matin. Au cas où la réponse serait positive, nous pourrons lui proposer notre aide...

- Comptez sur moi, Monsieur.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, nous passerons la voir après le dîner.

Rogue retourna à ses cours et Dumbledore alla répondre aux attentes du Ministre.

--------------

- Vous disiez que vous aviez réussi à établir un contact ? rappela Severus quelques heures plus tard en accompagnant Dumbledore à l'infirmerie.

- Je n'ai obtenu qu'un prénom : Fiona. Lorsque nous aurons un nom de famille, il sera plus facile de faire des recherches.

- Justement, avec plusieurs professeurs nous avons épluché la presse magique, et moldue aussi bien sûr. Il n'est fait mention nulle part d'une disparition ou d'un avis de recherche, l'informa Rogue.

- C'est bien triste, tout de même, commenta le vieil homme. Un être peut disparaître de la circulation sans personne pour s'en inquiéter... Bonsoir Pompom.

- Bonsoir, professeurs, les salua l'infirmière. Vous pouvez y aller, je n'ai pas tout à fait terminé mais je repasserai plus tard.

- Est-ce qu'elle a mangé quelque chose ? s'enquit le directeur.

- Très peu, répondit-elle. Mais j'ai quelques potions en réserve qui peuvent pallier ce genre de problème pour un moment.

Dumbledore acquiesça en silence.

- Pensez-vous pouvoir faire quelque chose pour effacer les cicatrices qui marquent son visage ? s'inquiéta t'il ensuite.

- Pas pour l'instant, j'en ai peur. Il faudra attendre qu'elles se comblent, qu'elles se solidifient et que leur évolution se stabilise.

- Très bien. En attendant, évitez de la laisser en présence d'un miroir..., suggéra le vieux sorcier d'un air entendu.

- Elle n'en a pas réclamé, observa l'infirmière.

- Toutes les femmes s'inquiètent tôt ou tard de ce genre de détail, Pompom, fit-il remarquer avec sagesse.

- Je veillerai à ce que ça ne se produise pas, Monsieur. Comptez sur moi.

Dumbledore et Rogue entrèrent dans la salle.

- Bonsoir, Fiona, chantonna le directeur.

Comme il l'avait fait dans l'après-midi, il alla lentement s'asseoir sur le lit le plus proche de celui de la jeune femme tandis que Severus reprit sa place de l'autre côté.

- Bon, si nous reprenions où nous en étions restés, proposa Dumbledore en souriant. Avant tout, je voudrais savoir s'il y a quelqu'un à rassurer sur votre état de santé et votre présence ici ?

Après un instant, elle secoua la tête négativement.

- Vous n'avez pas un parent, un frère, une sœur, un ami qui pourraient s'inquiéter de votre absence ?

- ...

- Oui, bon, euh..., pardonnez-moi. Les vieux fous dans mon genre posent souvent deux fois la même question, plaisanta Dumbledore. Alors faisons comme si je n'avais rien dit. Vous avez quand même un nom de famille...

Fiona laissa passer un nouveau moment de silence.

- Mandelsen, chuchota t'elle.

Un rapide coup d'œil échangé avec Rogue fit comprendre au vieil homme que ce nom ne disait rien au professeur.

- Vous êtes anglaise ? demanda Severus d'un ton froid, toujours aussi déterminé à montrer son hostilité.

- Annulez le sortilège, murmura Fiona en tournant la tête vers Dumbledore sans répondre à la question de Rogue.

Dumbledore hésita un instant, son visage se fit plus grave mais il garda un ton doux.

- Je veux bien y réfléchir mais avant, je veux que vous répondiez à une question. Je sais que vous possédez de grands pouvoirs, affirma t'il, -ce qui étonna le professeur Rogue et mit Fiona sur la défensive-. Indépendamment de ceux-ci, vous avez déployé une force peu commune la nuit dernière. Seules quelques créatures sont capables d'une telle puissance, comme les vampires par exemple..., avança t'il avec prudence. Et j'ai besoin de m'assurer que ce n'est pas votre cas.

Dumbledore déchiffra de la surprise sur le visage de Fiona, dont la respiration se fit plus intense, mais la méfiance qu'il lut également dans ses yeux l'inquiétait.

- Je dois vous dire, crut bon d'ajouter Dumbledore. Que cette école accueille plusieurs centaines d'élèves et je suis responsable de leur sécurité. Si votre réponse est positive, je me verrai dans l'obligation de prendre certaines mesures à votre encontre. Mais elles ne seront que temporaires...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et se tourna vers Severus pour lui demander, d'un simple regard, de continuer.

- J'ai mis au point une potion capable d'annihiler les effets de la transformation et les désagréments que cette condition impose, déclara Rogue. Ce qui permet une vie quasiment normale à ce genre de créature après quelques jours de traitement. Est-ce que vous vous sentez concernée ?

Fiona démentit d'un signe de tête négatif, mais elle restait préoccupée et détourna un instant son visage vers la cheminée.

- Comment savez-vous pour le reste ? demanda t'elle d'une voix faible à Dumbledore.

Rogue fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et le directeur comprit enfin ce qui perturbait la jeune femme. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et reprit avec une certaine complicité :

- J'ai des yeux pour voir et des oreilles pour entendre.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? s'impatienta Rogue.

Ce qui fit sursauter Fiona.

- Severus, je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de toujours mettre des mots sur les faits, fit calmement remarquer le vieil homme.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi..., fit sèchement le professeur en s'apprêtant à partir. Mais je ne vous conseille pas d'accéder à sa demande. Mes _instincts_, insista t'il avec un rictus mauvais. Me permettent de percevoir que ce serait une grave erreur.

- J'en prends note, assura Dumbledore. Merci Severus.

Rogue quitta la pièce en se retenant toutefois de claquer la porte sur son passage.

- Je crains qu'il n'ait raison, s'excusa le directeur. Je ne peux pas vous accorder une confiance immédiate mais je suis sûr ça n'est qu'une question de temps.

- Madame Pomfresh a accepté de lever le sortilège pour me faire prendre des potions et me laisser aller à la salle de bain plusieurs fois aujourd'hui, insista Fiona. Et je ne me suis pas jetée sur elle.

Désemparé, Dumbledore réfléchit un instant. Puis déclara :

- Je m'obstine à penser que c'est trop tôt, et j'ai bien peur que la seule contrepartie envisageable que je vais devoir imposer ne vous déplaise au plus haut point.

- Dites toujours...

- Je refuse de vous laisser seule dans cette pièce toute la nuit. Cela dit, si j'arrive à convaincre le professeur Rogue de bien vouloir veiller sur vous, j'accepte de lever le sortilège.

Comme Dumbledore le pensait, l'évocation du seul nom du maître des potions inquiéta la jeune femme et son visage exprimait parfaitement la défaite qu'elle savait inévitable à sa demande.

- Il est parti furieux, fit remarquer Fiona. Et je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à dormir en le sachant dans la même pièce que moi, ajouta t'elle dans un souffle, s'abandonnant une nouvelle fois à l'angoisse.

- Laissez-moi lui parler, suggéra Dumbledore en hochant la tête.

- Pourquoi vous ne restez pas vous ? demanda t'elle.

- Je dois être disponible à tout instant n'importe où dans ce collège. Le professeur Rogue a évoqué le nom de Lord Voldemort que vous semblez ne pas connaître, et croyez-moi, s'il lui prenait l'envie de se manifester je n'accorderai bien moins ma confiance à ses intentions qu'aux vôtres. Mais je vous le répète, je ne peux pas prendre de risques et dois honorer la responsabilité que m'ont accordé des centaines de parents en acceptant de placer leurs enfants dans mon établissement.

Fiona fronça les sourcils en fixant le mur devant elle.

- Je ne connais pas cet homme... mais je... je crois qu'ils en ont parlé..., souffla t'elle presque plus pour elle-même que pour son interlocuteur.

L'étincelle puissante qui illumina brièvement les yeux du vieux sorcier passa inaperçu à Fiona qui regardait ailleurs, mais Dumbledore, lui, avait enregistré chacun de ses mots. Cependant, il renonça à insister pour l'instant.

- Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? dit-il simplement.

Elle réfléchit mais finit par accepter silencieusement.

- Très bien, conclut Dumbledore en se levant. Je vous tiens informée.

Il descendit dans les sous-sols de Poudlard et soupira profondément avant de frapper à la porte des appartements du maître des potions.

- Entrez, entendit-il.

Ce qu'il fit. Il s'arrêta au centre la pièce et croisa ses mains devant lui.

- Est-ce qu'il faut que je monte reconstituer quelques fioles brisées ? ironisa Rogue avec un sourire en coin. Ou est-ce que la demoiselle à besoin qu'on lui rappelle une fois de plus qu'elle doit rester bien sagement dans son lit.

- Je vous trouve un peu dur, Severus.

- Venez-en au fait, Dumbledore. Vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour discuter de mes traits de caractères.

- Très bien. Je souhaiterais accorder à Miss Mandelsen une nuit paisible, instaurée dans un climat de confiance. Mais je lui ai signifié la concession de ne pas la laisser seule et j'ai donc exigé votre présence.

- Et elle a accepté ? demanda Rogue en arquant un sourcil moqueur.

- Oh, je crois qu'à tout prendre elle aurait préféré Touffu, en admettant qu'elle en connaisse l'existence. Mais il me semble qu'Hagrid s'en est débarrassé il y a quelques années, plaisanta Dumbledore.

- Charmante comparaison.

- Sérieusement, Severus. Cette femme manifeste une peur évidente à votre égard et je suis sûr c'est ce qui fera qu'elle respectera ses engagements.

Les deux hommes se jugèrent longuement d'un regard évaluateur.

- Vous lui reconnaissez des pouvoirs exceptionnels, rappela Rogue. Qu'est-ce qui vous faire croire que je serai à la hauteur ?

- Rien ne l'affirme, j'en conviens. Mais je vous fais confiance pour voir venir le danger à temps.

- Et si tout ne se passe pas comme vous le prévoyez ? insista sèchement Severus.

- Je ferai publier mes plus plates excuses dans la prochaine édition de la Gazette du Sorcier si vous l'exigez, rétorqua Dumbledore, faussement soumis à la fatalité.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça, fit Rogue en montrant les dents -ce qui constituait chez lui son plus beau sourire-. Je crois que c'est la seule raison qui me pousse à accepter votre proposition.

Le professeur résigné se dirigea vers la porte.

- Un instant, Severus, le rappela Dumbledore. Et si c'est vous qui vous trompez, comment agirez-vous ?

Rogue pivota soudain, l'air presque surpris.

- Choisissez vous-même la contrepartie..., répliqua t'il sans amertume envers son supérieur qui souriait déjà.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'infirmerie, Rogue informa Madame Pomfresh qu'il passerait la nuit dans la salle de repos à la demande du directeur et en poussa la porte qu'il referma d'un claquement sec. Il s'avança lentement vers le lit de Fiona, calculant savamment une approche qu'il voulait impressionnante en faisant résonner chacun de ses pas, et se planta devant elle en prenant un malin plaisir à toiser la jeune femme au regard déterminé, bien décidée à ne pas baisser les yeux.

- Un : si vous cassez quelque chose ici, je vous cloue sur votre lit pour le reste de la nuit et je repars d'où je viens, commença t'il dans un murmure glacé. Deux : je vous interdis de sortir de cette salle. Trois : je vous autorise à vous rendre dans la salle de bain, puisque la pièce est attenante, mais je vous préviens, j'ai le sommeil léger et je saurai si vous avez l'intention de vous lever avant même que vous ayez eu le temps de poser le pied par terre. Quatre : si vous décidez de vous servir des pouvoirs que Dumbledore semble vouloir vous attribuer contre moi, je ne m'en relèverai peut-être pas sur le moment mais, lorsque j'y parviendrai, je me ferai un plaisir de vous le faire regretter. Vous acceptez ces conditions ?

- Oui, fit l'effort de répondre Fiona en sentant qu'un simple hochement de tête ne suffirait pas à un homme tel que Rogue.

Il sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur la jeune femme et, d'un geste rapide, annula le sortilège qui la maintenait immobile. Puis, il alla s'allonger quatre lits plus loin près de la porte. Il replia un bras sous sa tête et fixa le plafond.

Enfin libérée de son entrave, Fiona détendit méticuleusement chacun de ses membres engourdis avant de voir arriver Madame Pomfresh. L'infirmière déposa un pot contenant une pâte orange sur la table de chevet et lui présenta un gobelet de potion encore fumante.

- Tenez, lui dit-elle. Avec ça vous pourrez au moins passer une nuit sans douleur mais faites attention, c'est chaud.

Fiona se redressa en grimaçant et but lentement le contenu du verre.

- Vous vous sentez bien ? demanda Madame Pomfresh en fronçant les sourcils. Je vous trouve bien pâle.

- Ça ira mieux quand je n'aurai plus l'impression qu'on m'enfonce des centaines de lames de couteaux dans tout le corps, répondit Fiona entre deux gorgées de potion.

- Ça devrait bientôt s'arranger. Je pense que demain je pourrai même envisager de cicatriser quelques plaies supplémentaires lorsque je serai assurée qu'elles ne s'infecteront pas, commenta l'infirmière en effleurant de ses doigts experts les blessures du bras de la jeune femme. En attendant, ne faites pas de geste brusque cette nuit, ou certaines se rouvriront et cela nous ferait perdre un temps précieux.

- D'accord, accepta Fiona en lui rendant le gobelet vide.

- Appliquez ceci sur votre brûlure, conseilla l'infirmière en lui donnant le pot d'onguent.

Madame Pomfresh tira un paravent. Fiona défit quelques boutons de sa chemise de nuit et appliqua le remède bienfaiteur sur la blessure qu'avait engendré le sortilège de Rogue.

- Pour celle-là, ce sera sûrement un peu plus long, observa l'infirmière en inspectant une profonde entaille de l'autre côté. Les os sont parfaitement ressoudés maintenant mais je ne peux rien faire de plus.

- Avez-vous une idée de ce qui a pu provoquer ça ?

- Aux tâches qu'il y avait sur votre robe à cet endroit je dirais, une soupière. Vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce qui s'est passé ?

- Si. Enfin, en partie. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, se résigna Fiona en refermant le pot qu'elle rendit à l'infirmière.

- Voulez-vous quelque chose pour dormir ? lui proposa celle-ci.

- Non, gémit la jeune femme en se rallongeant. Pour ça je n'ai besoin de personne.

- Très bien, bonsoir alors.

- Bonsoir Madame Pomfresh, répondit Fiona. Et merci.

L'infirmière lui adressa un bref sourire et salua Rogue avant de sortir.

Submergée par la tension accumulée de ces derniers jours, Fiona se tourna du côté opposé au maître des potions. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent longtemps sur ses joues meurtries avant qu'elle ne trouve enfin un sommeil sans rêves.


	4. L'elfe et le feu

Bon, dans le chapitre précédent j'avais voulu vous prévenir que les 11 premiers chapitres étaient déjà en ligne sur un autre site pour ceux que ça intéresse et bien sûr, ff (point net) m'a viré le lien que j'avais mis (et j'ai pas réussi à corriger mon chapitre forcément, sinon c'est pas drôle !). Donc, je vous réinforme qu'**une bonne partie de l'histoire se trouve sur The wizard world online **(twwo) où vous pouvez aller lire !

Sinon, voici le dernier chapitre plutôt sombre (j'avais prévenu que les 4 premiers étaient assez difficiles pour Fiona), ensuite l'histoire suis un cours normal, enfin si on peut dire... !

---------

Merci à mon unique reviewveuse, j'ai nommé **Mika.Chan2**, tu es la première et la _seule_ très chère ! Bouuuuh, j'aurai bien aimé avoir un peu plus de commentaires de la part des lecteurs, mais bon. Sinon, rassure-toi, ce n'est pas un chapitre toutes les _deux_ semaines que je publie ici, mais un _par_ semaine (comme je l'expliquais dans le chapitre précédent, je poste ce texte sur deux sites en même temps et il faut que je rattrape mon retard ici). Ah et puis si ton/mon Sevy chéri est un peu froid ? Ben, tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est lui tout craché ! Mais tu verras, il ne va pas tarder à fondre comme neige au soleil . Merci encore et bisoux à toi aussi.

**Chapitre 4 - L'elfe et le feu**

( C'est ce qui divise les hommes qui multiplie leurs différents - _Pierre Dac_ )

---------------

Le lendemain matin, Rogue se réveilla très tôt comme il en avait l'habitude. Fiona dormait encore et il alla se préparer dans la salle de bain en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Lorsqu'il en sortit, il fut surpris de voir Dumbledore refermer doucement la porte de la salle de repos derrière lui.

- Severus, murmura t'il pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme. Je viens d'être informé par un membre de l'Ordre d'une certaine agitation au sein des partisans de Voldemort. Il paraîtrait que deux d'entre eux aient mystérieusement disparu et je crains que nous soyons tenus pour responsables de cet état de fait.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas le cas ? s'étonna Rogue. Mais ça explique la tension que j'ai perçue la dernière fois que je me suis infiltré dans...

Il s'interrompit et détourna les yeux vers la poignée de la porte qui tournait lentement sur elle-même. Dumbledore se retourna pour voir ce qui avait attiré l'attention du professeur et les deux hommes reculèrent lentement. Un elfe se glissa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Maître, reconnut la créature en la personne de Dumbledore. Pardonnez Dobby, dit-il en se tassant sur lui-même d'un air coupable. Dobby est en retard. Il a eu beaucoup de choses à faire cette nuit, mais il doit encore s'occuper du feu avant que la demoiselle blessée ne s'éveille.

- Ainsi donc mes elfes sont débordés, plaisanta le directeur à voix basse avec un large sourire. Voilà qui pourrait m'attirer des ennuis si cela venait à se savoir que je les surcharge de travail.

- C'est Winkie, Monsieur, précisa Dobby. Elle n'a pas voulu dormir de la nuit et a importuné les autres elfes, Monsieur. Il serait peut-être bon que le Maître lui parle.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, assura Dumbledore.

Fiona s'éveilla doucement et tourna la tête vers les deux hommes en percevant des chuchotements. Puis, elle suivit Dobby des yeux qui progressait lentement entre les lits à pas feutrés. Il échangea un bref regard avec elle et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la cheminée en reportant rapidement son attention sur les flammes. Fiona se figea en fixant la créature d'un air étonné mais inquiet aussi, et ce n'était pas dû à son accoutrement bizarre mais plutôt comme si elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Rogue et Dumbledore passèrent de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre leurs réactions.

- Bonjour Miss Mandelsen. N'ayez pas peur, ce n'est qu'un elfe de maison qui a pris un peu de retard dans son emploi du temps, assura Dumbledore d'un ton presque moqueur.

Mais il comprit bien vite qu'il y avait autre chose. Le regard de Fiona passait de la cheminée à l'elfe. Celui de Dobby fixait les flammes et il baissait les oreilles en triturant le bas de son vêtement sans oser avancer plus loin. Celui de Rogue passait de la jeune femme à l'elfe d'un air suspicieux. Et Dumbledore détaillait les attitudes de chacun d'un air grave.

- Dobby ne peut pas, Monsieur, couina l'elfe soudain pris d'une panique qu'il essayait frénétiquement de contenir. Dobby ne doit pas s'approcher des flammes, dit-il en reculant lentement.

La respiration de Fiona se fit plus rapide et elle fixait la créature avec intensité où se mêlaient toujours inquiétude et étonnement.

- Dobby doit partir, Monsieur, gémit l'elfe. Dobby ne peut pas... Do...

Et ce fut plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter, il se retourna et s'éloigna rapidement vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Fiona qui l'avait suivi des yeux à nouveau mais, cette fois, on aurait dit qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'appeler pour lui demander de rester. Lorsqu'elle vit les deux hommes l'observer, elle changea complètement d'attitude et retrouva un air serein. Rogue fronçait les sourcils et Dumbledore la regardait gravement par-dessus ses lunettes.

- J'espère que Dobby ne vous a pas effrayée ? s'inquiéta le vieil homme en s'avançant vers la cheminée et raviva lui-même le feu.

- N... non, balbutia t'elle d'un air gêné.

- Dans ce cas, nous allons vous laisser, reprit-il. Venez, Severus.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la salle de repos.

- Je suppose qu'il n'est pas utile de vous rappeler que les elfes de maison ont un sixième sens pour déceler chez certaines personnes des prédispositions à..., commença Rogue en arpentant les couloirs aux côtés du directeur.

- Non, non, soupira calmement Dumbledore en l'interrompant. Je sais parfaitement quelles sont les capacités de ces étonnantes créatures et commence même à me demander si vous n'aviez pas raison, Severus.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin sans un mot pendant un moment. Rogue se garda bien de souligner une nouvelle fois le manque de prudence du vieil homme qui, il en était sûr, serait plus vigilent à présent. Puis, ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Pour en revenir à ce que je vous annonçais tout à l'heure. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait urgence, mais je souhaiterais que vous essayiez d'en savoir plus sur ces disparitions le plus tôt possible.

- Je termine mes cours vers 15 heures, rappela Rogue. Je me rendrai aux quartiers de Voldemort immédiatement après.

- Très bien, Severus. Je vous remercie mais soyez prudent... Au fait, tout s'est bien passé cette nuit ?

- Oui, Monsieur. Vous aviez raison, admit t'il sans amertume.

Dumbledore n'ajouta rien et le maître des potions quitta le bureau. Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle déjà pleine des élèves qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner et fut bientôt rejoint par le directeur qui s'entretint longuement avec Minerva à voix basse.

- Ils en font une tête, observa Hermione depuis la table des Gryffondor.

- Il s'est sûrement passé quelque chose, suggéra Ron d'un air soupçonneux.

- Ouais, reconnut Harry. Mais il ne faut pas compter sur eux pour nous tenir informés, se résigna t'il en reportant son attention sur son assiette.

- Vous croyez que c'est au sujet de la jeune inconnue qui est arrivée avant-hier soir ? fit Ron en se resservant du porridge.

- Ça pourrait, répondit Harry. Mais je crois qu'ils se préoccupent plutôt de l'Ordre. Rogue ne ferait pas cette tête-là sinon.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais semblait partager son point de vue.

---------------

Albus Dumbledore avait regagné son bureau depuis longtemps lorsqu'il vit apparaître Dobby devant lui. L'elfe était nerveux et n'osait poser son regard nulle part dans le vaste bureau. Le vieux sorcier décida de ne rien brusquer pour le mettre en confiance.

- Si Dobby ne le dérange pas, Dobby voudrait parler au directeur du collège, Monsieur, annonça t'il enfin.

- Je me doute que c'est à cause des évènements de ce matin, supposa Dumbledore avec toute la douceur qui s'imposait.

- Oui, Monsieur. Mais Dobby ne sait pas par où commencer. C'est une longue histoire et Dobby se demande s'il doit raconter ou non ce qu'il sait, hésita l'elfe.

- Eh bien disons que de temps en temps, les longues histoires doivent être partagées lorsqu'elles peuvent avoir des conséquences que l'on n'est pas sûr de pouvoir maîtriser. Si c'est le cas, tu peux avoir mon entière confiance, Dobby, le rassura le vieil homme. Je te donne ma parole que rien ne sortira de ce bureau. Mais si quelqu'un ici risque d'être en danger, je dois savoir de quoi il en retourne exactement.

- C'est le cas, Monsieur, avoua l'elfe en baissant la tête. Mais elle est si triste aussi...

- Viens t'asseoir, proposa calmement Dumbledore. Et prends ton temps.

Dobby leva de grands yeux chargés de reconnaissance devant la considération que le directeur lui témoignait en lui proposant de s'asseoir. Il se hissa sur une chaise et posa timidement ses mains, qu'il tripotait nerveusement, sur ses jambes décharnées.

- Dobby ne pouvait pas s'approcher des flammes ce matin, commença l'elfe. Parce que Miss Mandelsen ne dormait plus et qu'elle sait faire des choses terribles avec le feu, Monsieur.

- Tu connais cette jeune personne ? demanda Dumbledore en s'adossant dans son fauteuil.

- Oui, Monsieur. Dobby l'a rencontrée il y a très longtemps. Du temps où c'était encore une enfant. Dobby était déjà au service de Maître Malefoy à cette époque.

A l'évocation du nom de Malefoy, Dumbledore se redressa et se pencha sur son bureau en croisant ses mains devant lui pour concentrer son attention.

- Les Malefoy recevaient souvent des invités au manoir et un jour, Dobby a surpris une conversation, Monsieur. Quelques mauvais sorciers étaient venus assister à une réunion où il était question qu'ils se rendent dans une famille, poursuivit l'elfe. Une famille de bons sorciers et ils mettaient en place un plan pour s'en prendre à ces gens que Dobby ne connaissait pas. Les MacAllister habitaient un endroit isolé mais ils étaient très riches et le Maître avait pour ambition de s'emparer des objets de valeur de leur demeure pour apporter un financement aux actions de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Maître Malefoy organisait souvent ce genre d'expédition et les réunions de préparation se passaient presque toujours au manoir. Dobby connaît donc toute l'histoire, Monsieur.

- MacAllister ? s'étonna Dumbledore. Je connais ce nom mais je croyais que notre _invitée_ s'appelait Mandelsen.

- C'est vrai, Monsieur. Les MacAllister n'ont jamais eu d'enfant et ont recueilli Miss Mandelsen lorsqu'elle avait deux ans, à la mort de ses parents. Eux aussi c'étaient de bons sorciers, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre famille que les MacAllister et ce sont eux qui ont accueilli la petite Fiona dans leur foyer. Ses parents en avaient décidé ainsi dans leurs dernières volontés, Monsieur.

- Dis-moi, Dobby. Les Mandelsen étaient anglais ?

- Oui, répondit l'elfe sans comprendre.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi cette enfant n'a jamais été désignée pour suivre ses études à Poudlard ?

- Elle n'est pas née sur le sol anglais, Monsieur. Ses parents ont vécu longtemps à l'étranger. Monsieur Mandelsen était employé au Ministère de la Magie et changeait souvent de pays dans le cadre de son travail, tout comme son père l'avait fait avant lui. Il a donc lui-même fréquemment changé d'école dans son enfance, et c'est pour cette raison que lui non plus n'est jamais venu à Poudlard. Puis, il s'est marié et à la naissance de leur fille, les Mandelsen ont décidé de revenir en Angleterre. Mais l'enfant n'a jamais vraiment montré d'aptitude à exercer la magie. S'il lui arrivait de le faire, cela prenait une telle ampleur que tout le monde pensait à des incidents occasionnels mais ça en faisait une sorcière trop différente des autres, Monsieur, pour qu'on accorde de l'importance à ces étranges phénomènes ou qu'on envisage de l'inscrire dans une école de sorcellerie.

- Et cela se traduisait par quel genre de manifestations au juste ?

- Personne n'a jamais pu établir réellement si la petite Fiona était à l'origine de ce que certains lui reprochait tant cela paraissait invraisemblable. Mais on l'accusait de déclencher des incendies. De repousser les gens en faisant parfois apparaître de drôles de choses que Dobby ne saurait pas expliquer, Monsieur. Et lorsqu'il arrivait qu'il pleuve dehors, on la tenait souvent pour responsable des dégâts causés par les tempêtes nées de simples averses. On disait aussi qu'elle provoquait toutes ces choses sous l'effet de la colère ou de la peur.

- Et que s'est-il passé quand Monsieur Malefoy est intervenu ?

- Ils se sont rendus chez les MacAllister comme ils l'avaient prévu. Ils les ont soumis à des sortilèges que les bons sorciers n'utilisent pas, Monsieur. Et lorsque le couple a succombé à leur cruauté, ils ont découvert l'enfant qui dormait à l'étage, elle avait à peine trois ans à cette époque. Ils se sont amusés de cette découverte inattendue puisque les MacAllister étaient assez âgés, ils ne s'attendaient donc pas à trouver un enfant si jeune au manoir. Mais ils ont très vite décidé de l'emmener avec eux parce qu'ils ont su, Monsieur.

- Ils ont su quoi, Dobby ? demanda Dumbledore en voyant l'elfe arrêter son récit.

- Ils ont su ce que l'enfant pouvait faire sans même avoir appris, Monsieur. La petite fille avait peur de ces hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas et lorsque l'un d'eux s'est emparé d'elle pour la déposer en plaisantant au milieu du butin qu'ils avaient rassemblé, elle a provoqué des brûlures sur les tapis, des lampes ont explosé, des fenêtres ont volé en éclats et les _drôles de choses_ que Dobby ne sait pas décrire se sont mises à traverser la pièce, Monsieur. Ils ont trouvé cela très intéressant et ont décidé de garder l'enfant en lieu sûr en attendant qu'elle maîtrise ses pouvoirs étranges. Ils étaient persuadés que cela intéresserait beaucoup Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

- Je veux bien te croire, fit remarquer Dumbledore en haussant les sourcils. Mais continue, Dobby.

- Maître Malefoy est donc arrivé avec elle le soir de l'attaque et ils se sont réunis toute la nuit pour savoir qui allait s'en occuper. Ils ont décidé de la confier à un cousin des Dolohov qui vivait seul et cela leur semblait parfait puisque c'était un des leurs en qui ils avaient confiance. La fillette est donc partie là-bas mais, pour éviter les ennuis, Maître Malefoy a quand même voulu se renseigner pour savoir si quelqu'un s'intéresserait à la disparition de l'enfant et, si ça avait été le cas, se débarrasser des gêneurs... Mais tout allait pour le mieux dans leur plan puisque les MacAllister étant eux-mêmes âgés, ils n'avaient plus de famille non plus et personne n'a jamais réclamé l'enfant, Monsieur.

- Comment tu as su tout ça, Dobby ?

- Maître Malefoy faisait régulièrement un compte rendu détaillé de ses recherches quand il recevait ses amis et il emmenait souvent Dobby avec lui lorsque qu'il se rendait quelque part. Y compris aux réunions secrètes qui avaient lieu ailleurs qu'au manoir. Dobby devait surveiller que personne ne vienne les déranger mais Dobby entendait aussi beaucoup de conversations et voyait certaines choses, Monsieur. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Dobby a eu l'occasion de rencontrer l'enfant. Un jour où le Maître et ses amis étaient en réunion chez le cousin de Dolohov, Dobby s'est souvenu que la fillette devait y être et Dobby a décidé de chercher dans la maison pour la trouver et voir si tout allait bien. Dobby a découvert qu'il cachait la jeune Fiona dans une chambre en sous-sol. Elle vivait dans une petite pièce aux murs de pierre sans autre ouverture qu'une épaisse porte de fer pour éviter qu'elle puisse la détruire. Il n'y avait pas de meubles non plus, juste un matelas par terre et des couvertures. L'enfant était sale, elle avait beaucoup pleuré mais elle n'a rien dit en voyant Dobby. Elle n'a pas pris peur non plus, ce qui a permis à Dobby par la suite d'aller souvent là-bas pour la voir et lui parler un peu lorsqu'elle a été en âge de le faire. A chaque fois, Dobby attendait que la réunion commence et Dobby se rendait auprès d'elle, Monsieur.

- Mon Dieu comment cela est-il possible, soupira Dumbledore, dégoutté. Et ensuite, comment ont-ils fait pour la former à ses pouvoirs.

- Dobby croit bien qu'ils n'ont jamais pu, Monsieur, murmura l'elfe en baissant les oreilles. C'est sans doute ce qui a fait que tout a dégénéré...

Dumbledore devint livide et se cala à nouveau au fond de son fauteuil. L'elfe leva vers lui de grands yeux tristes et poursuivit.

- Pendant plusieurs années, Miss Fiona et Dobby ont beaucoup parlé lorsque Dobby allait la voir. Elle racontait que ses Maîtres voulaient l'obliger à faire tomber des torrents de pluie, à brûler ou faire exploser des objets, des vieux meubles, des arbres aussi pour tester la puissance de ses dons. Ils emmenaient l'enfant et elle faisait parfois ce qu'ils voulaient en disant à Dobby après qu'elle était sûre que ça n'était pas bien. Elle a avoué un jour à Dobby qu'elle avait retenu ses pouvoirs mais qu'ils s'en étaient rendus compte et Dobby pense qu'elle a dû être punie pour ça, Monsieur. Mais un jour, lorsque l'enfant avait environ douze ans, ils ont estimé qu'elle pouvait faire mieux et ils lui ont amené des petits animaux et... et même des moldus parmi lesquels il y avait aussi des enfants..., termina Dobby d'une voix étranglée.

Dumbledore se redressa à nouveau et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Après un instant, il reporta son attention sur l'elfe en croisant ses doigts sur sa bouche.

- Continue, Dobby, s'il te plait.

- Miss Fiona a refusé d'exercer ses dons sur les nouvelles cibles qu'on lui proposait. Elle a donc été battue et enfermée très souvent sans voir personne pendant des jours, ni même manger comme le suppose Dobby, Monsieur. Et puis ils recommençaient quelques temps plus tard et chaque fois, Miss Fiona refusait encore. Ils ont donc décidé d'aller plus loin et se servaient de l'enfant pour s'entraîner à lancer des sortilèges que certains d'entre eux ne maîtrisaient pas bien. Ensuite elle était enfermée à nouveau et battue, et on lui amenait d'autres personnes, d'autres animaux. Mais Dobby n'a jamais su si elle a fini par accepter un jour de faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle car à chaque fois que Dobby allait la voir, elle était le plus souvent inconsciente et blessée. Dobby soignait donc ses blessures en secret en prenant garde qu'on ne le surprenne pas, mais Dobby n'a pas pu lui parler pendant longtemps, Monsieur. Et puis il y a eu le complot contre Harry Potter et Dobby a quitté les Malefoy à ce moment-là. Dobby n'a donc jamais revu Miss Mandelsen avant aujourd'hui.

- Comment ont-ils pu cacher une chose pareille pendant toutes ces années, s'étonna Dumbledore pour lui-même.

- C'est simple, Monsieur, répondit l'elfe. Ils étaient très peu nombreux à être au courant, tout au plus une quinzaine. Ils disaient que certains membres du groupe ne comprendraient pas, Monsieur.

Dumbledore posa les yeux sur son bureau et inspira profondément.

- Merci, Dobby. Tu as bien fait de venir me voir et tu peux t'en aller à présent si tu le souhaites.

Sans un mot, l'elfe sauta au bas de la chaise et sortit du bureau.

- Une bien triste histoire, commenta le tableau du professeur Dippet. Voilà qui est très intéressant mais qui va vous obliger à revoir votre position sur bien des points alors que nous vivons une période déjà compliquée.

- Mon cher Armando, soupira Dumbledore. Les combats difficiles sont souvent le théâtre d'évènements imprévisibles et je ne désespère pas de tirer un avantage de celui-là.

Comprenant que le vieil homme allait avoir besoin de solitude pour démêler tout ça, aucun autre tableau ne fit de commentaire et Armando Dippet se rendormit dans son cadre.

Dumbledore resta de longues heures assis à son bureau, laissant même passer celle du dîner sans s'en apercevoir. Puis, il se leva enfin et alla déposer quelques graines dans la mangeoire du phénix qui l'observait de son air bienveillant. Il retourna s'asseoir et réfléchit encore. Ce n'est que vers dix heures du soir qu'il entendit des coups frappés à sa porte.

- Entrez, dit-il en ayant l'impression de se réveiller d'un long sommeil.

Minerva McGonagall fit une timide apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Professeur, vous n'êtes pas venu dîner, fit-elle remarquer avec prudence. Nous sommes plusieurs à nous être inquiétés de votre absence ce soir, et voudrions savoir aussi ce que vous compter faire pour Miss Mandelsen.

- A t'elle demandé à me voir ?

- Non, mais nous attendons vos instructions. Si vous avez réussi à lui parler et que vous n'êtes pas inquiet...

- Non, Minerva, l'interrompit Dumbledore d'un ton las. Je ne me suis pas rendu auprès d'elle depuis déjà un moment et je crains de ne pas pouvoir le faire ce soir.

Le professeur McGonagall fronça les sourcils devant l'air abattu du directeur.

- Vous vous sentez bien, Albus ? demanda t'elle, inquiète.

- Oui, oui, assura le vieil homme en s'efforçant de sourire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma chère. Je veillerai moi-même sur Miss Mandelsen cette nuit. Vous pouvez aller vous coucher.

Le professeur de métamorphose hésita un instant, mais se résigna et souhaita une bonne nuit à Dumbledore. Lorsqu'elle eut refermé la porte, il se leva et alla se placer devant la fenêtre en observant la nuit sans vraiment la voir. Il réfléchit encore quelques minutes et se décida à se rendre à l'infirmerie mais avec la ferme intention de ne laisser voir sa présence à personne puisqu'il pouvait recourir au don d'invisibilité.

Comme l'avait fait Rogue la nuit précédente, Dumbledore s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil et regarda longuement Fiona qui dormait devant lui. Il entrevoyait déjà quelques possibilités...

------------------

Pitié ! soyez un peu plus nombreux à me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	5. Un nouveau départ

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage... éè).

-------------------------

5 reviews cette fois, aaaahh, le moral remonte !

Merci **Lome**, j'espère que tu la trouveras géniale jusqu'au bout. En tout cas, ce cher Sev sera encore cynique un bon moment avant de se laisser attendrir... mais chuuut, sinon je vais finir par être aussi gaffeuse que ce bon vieux Hagrid si j'en dit trop ! **Snape4Ever1**, que des compliments, eh ben, ça ça fait plaisir ! Et si tes espérances sont du suspense, de l'aventure, de l'émotion, un rapport de force quasi continuel entre les persos (surtout quand Voldie va rentrer en scène ), de l'amour ou au contraire de la haine, un peu d'humour aussi (j'espère avoir réussi à en faire un peu parfois), alors je pense que cette fic sera effectivement à la hauteur de tes espérances. Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésite pas à me le dire, les reviews quelles qu'elles soient sont toujours constructives. **Ange Rogue**, hey, si tu es fan de Rogue, j'espère que tu me suivras jusqu'au bout ! En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments, y compris concernant Fiona qu'on ne connaît pas encore très bien (ce qui ne devrait plus tarder, notamment avec le chapitre 5 que voici). Bye et a une prochaine fois j'espère. **Emily the strange**, c'est vrai que Dobby n'est pas si loquace d'habitude, mais d'un autre côté nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de le voir s'entretenir avec l'un de ses « maîtres » (on sent bien qu'il se retient avec Harry à qui il porte une grande affection mais ne le reconnaît pas comme tel). Donc, je me suis permises de le faire très complet dans ses propos. Il faut dire que personne ne connaît Fiona à part lui et que les résidents du collège se croient en danger. Même lui qui ne l'a pas revue depuis longtemps ne sait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre finalement. Bisou à toi aussi et voici la suite que tu attends avec impatience apparemment. **Zoe**, houlà, tu m'inquiète en me disant que tu as une fic assez similaire à la mienne. Je n'ai trouvé que cette idée (tordue, je le reconnais ! !) pour éviter de faire une jeune femme arrivant à Poudlard pour être prof de défense contre les forces du mal (je n'ai rien contre, mais ça a déjà été fait tant de fois !). Cela dit, je publie « Captive » sur twwo depuis le mois de mai et il y a déjà 11 chapitres en ligne là-bas. Alors lis les et je ne pense pas que nos idées communes le resteront très longtemps . Mais publie la tienne aussi, j'aimerais bien voir ce que tu as fait pour ton texte. Sinon, merci pour tes compliments et voici la suite tant attendue !

Voilà pour les RAR, encore merci à tous d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot et je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 5...

**Chapitre 5 - Un nouveau départ**

( Une âme peut se dire généreuse quand elle prend plus de plaisir à donner qu'à recevoir - _le Chevalier de Méré_ )

--------------

Le lendemain matin, Dumbledore s'éclipsa aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Il retourna à son bureau dans le silence des couloirs du château encore endormi et s'affaira à quelques tâches courantes que lui imposait sa qualité de directeur. Puis, il se rendit à la bibliothèque où il s'entretint longuement avec Madame Pince avant de rejoindre élèves et professeurs dans la Grande Salle.

Son entrée suscita de nombreuses attentions et conversations étouffées mais le vieil homme alla s'installer au centre de sa table comme il en avait l'habitude, sans se soucier de la curiosité dont il était l'objet.

- Albus, votre présence fait plaisir à voir, l'accueillit McGonagall.

- Merci, Minerva.

- Vous étiez souffrant ? s'inquiéta le professeur Flitwick.

- Non, mon cher, le rassura Dumbledore. Quelques affaires à régler, mentit-il. Rien de grave.

Rogue et McGonagall n'en semblaient pas si sûrs, mais laissèrent leurs collègues se perdre dans des suppositions et des paroles de réconfort qui eurent au moins le mérite de rétablir rapidement la douce routine de la vie du collège.

Les élèves aussi se désintéressèrent de la table des professeurs et la salle se vida peu à peu de quelques étudiants. Certains enseignants se levèrent également.

- Avant que vous ne retourniez dans vos salles de classe, leur dit Dumbledore. Je souhaiterais vous informer d'une petite réunion que je compte tenir dans la salle des professeurs à l'heure de la pause, ce matin.

La plupart des enseignants ne virent en cette demande qu'une requête ordinaire mais Severus et Minerva s'observèrent un instant, comprenant que Dumbledore avait sûrement une nouvelle importante à leur annoncer.

Après l'avoir assuré de leur présence, chacun retourna à ses cours et le vieux sorcier se décida enfin à se rendre à l'infirmerie. Il trouva Madame Pomfresh dans son arrière bureau en train de concocter quelques potions.

- Bonjour, Pompom, la salua t'il à son arrivée.

L'infirmière leva vers lui un visage embué par les vapeurs d'un énorme chaudron.

- Comment va Miss Mandelsen ce matin ? demanda t'il.

- Beaucoup mieux, l'informa Madame Pomfresh. Elle ne souffre plus que de quelques contusions et je l'ai même autorisée à se lever aujourd'hui. Il serait bon d'ailleurs qu'elle voie autre chose que les murs blancs de la salle de repos au moins dans la journée. Elle pourra même sortir de mon infirmerie d'ici quelques jours.

- Cela tombe bien, j'avais justement besoin de lui parler, dit Dumbledore.

- Ensuite, je n'aurai plus qu'à la revoir de temps en temps pour améliorer l'aspect de quelques cicatrices. Mais vous verrez, à première vue, il n'y parait déjà plus rien.

Il remercia l'infirmière pour son aide précieuse et se dirigea vers la salle de repos. Fiona, emmitouflée dans un peignoir, sortait de la salle de bain en essuyant ses longues boucles brunes à l'aide d'une serviette.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Dumbledore, le salua t'elle en le voyant.

Il lui répondit d'un large sourire.

- Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que vous alliez beaucoup mieux, rapporta t'il. Vous m'en voyez ravi.

- C'est vrai, témoigna Fiona. Votre infirmière est vraiment d'une grande compétence. Je crois même qu'elle est parvenue à faire des miracles, observa t'elle en essayant d'apercevoir son reflet dans la vitre de la fenêtre.

- Je vous le confirme, assura Dumbledore. Je vous trouve un air radieux que je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion d'apprécier. Elle m'a également dit que vous aviez quartier libre pour la journée et je voudrais vous voir dans mon bureau où nous serons plus tranquilles pour discuter.

Fiona reporta son attention sur lui.

- Je veux bien mais je doute que le peignoir soit une tenue appropriée pour me montrer aux yeux des élèves que vous affectionnez tant, fit-elle remarquer d'un air amusé.

- Je vais arranger ça.

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une robe soigneusement pliée sur le lit le plus proche.

- Voilà qui devrait être mieux, dit-il d'un air énigmatique. Je vous attends dehors...

Fiona inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment et retourna dans la salle de bain. Elle déplia l'étoffe et découvrit une robe de velours noir d'une douceur incroyable. De fines volutes en relief lui donnaient un côté ouvragé magnifique. Une multitude de petits boutons partaient d'un col discret et descendaient jusqu'à la taille. Des manches longues terminées en pointes apportaient une touche originale au vêtement et une large jupe évasée lui donnait un mouvement vaporeux et délicat. Fiona passa ses sous-vêtements et enfila la robe qui lui allait à merveille. Parfaitement ajustée à son buste jusqu'à sa taille, la longue jupe évasée tombait impeccablement jusqu'à ses pieds nus.

- Ah, les hommes, soupira t'elle en s'apercevant que Dumbledore avait oublié les chaussures.

Elle sortit de la salle de repos et rejoignit Madame Pomfresh.

- Votre directeur s'est montré plein d'attention pour me procurer ce vêtement, expliqua t'elle. Mais je vais avoir besoin de votre aide si je ne veux pas marcher pieds nus toute la journée.

- C'est lui qui a confectionné cette merveille ? s'étonna l'infirmière. Eh bien, si cela venait à se savoir, je crois que toutes les jeunes filles de ce collège se précipiteraient dans son bureau sans attendre.

- Je veux bien garder le secret, promit Fiona d'un air complice. Mais pourriez-vous faire quelque chose pour moi ?

- Bien sûr, accepta l'infirmière en sortant sa baguette. J'espère seulement être encore à la hauteur d'un travail aussi soigné.

Elle fit apparaître une paire de hautes bottines à lacets, assorties au velours de la robe, et hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

- Merci, vous êtes un ange, lui assura Fiona en enfilant les chaussures.

L'infirmière se tourna à nouveau vers elle en lui tendant un petit flacon.

- Tenez, dit-elle. Simplement au cas où certaines douleurs vous empêcheraient d'apprécier pleinement cette journée.

- Madame Pomfresh vous êtes formidable, déclara Fiona en enfouissant la fiole dans la poche de sa jupe. Je vous laisse, le directeur m'attend.

L'infirmière lui adressa un large sourire et regarda partir la jeune femme à l'allure élancée d'un air attendri.

Fiona retrouva Dumbledore perdu dans la contemplation du parc du collège à travers les hautes fenêtres du couloir.

- Qu'en dites-vous ? demanda t'elle en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de lui.

Il se retourna et l'observa d'un œil critique en s'arrêtant confusément lorsqu'il aperçut les chaussures.

- Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa t'il. Je crois que mon grand âge m'a encore joué des tours...

- Que ferais-je sans Madame Pomfresh, soupira t'elle en souriant.

- Oh, ce ne sont que des sortilèges assez simples, assura le vieux sorcier en prenant le chemin de son bureau. Je suis sûr que vous-même pourriez les reproduire.

- Détrompez-vous. Je crois que je ne serais incapable de faire apparaître une simple allumette.

Encore ému de ce qu'il avait appris la veille, Dumbledore préféra détourner les yeux.

- Justement, fit-il. Nous allons évoquer ce point dans mon bureau si vous le voulez bien.

Fiona accepta et écouta avec attention les commentaires du directeur qui détailla les tableaux animés qu'ils croisèrent en chemin, mais aussi les escaliers dont il fallait parfois se méfier et révéla quelques autres particularités du collège dont étaient parfois victimes les élèves les moins attentifs. Sans oublier bien sûr les fantômes qui résidaient au château mais qu'ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de voir. Puis, ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille dissimulant le bureau et Dumbledore prononça le mot de passe.

Fiona découvrit l'escalier magnifique qui tournait sur lui-même et s'intéressa longuement aux objets étranges dispersés un peu partout dans la pièce circulaire.

- Asseyez-vous, l'invita le directeur en prenant place dans son fauteuil. Cela va peut-être vous paraître un peu rude de ma part d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, commença t'il avec regret. Mais j'ai eu quelques informations concernant votre passé.

Le visage de Fiona perdit la fraîcheur qu'il avait à peine retrouvée et se peignit de la tristesse que Dumbledore y avait déjà tant de fois décelée.

- Je crois devoir préciser, reprit-il pour la rassurer. Que j'ai eu l'occasion de m'entretenir avec Dobby que vous connaissez bien.

- Que vous a t'il dit ? s'inquiéta tout de même Fiona.

- Rien de plus que ce qu'il a appris lorsqu'il vous rendait visite, répondit Dumbledore. Mais cela a été suffisant pour me faire comprendre que vous n'avez nulle part où aller et, plutôt que de nous attarder sur un passé douloureux, je voudrais vous proposer de rester au château si vous le souhaitez.

- Vous ne pouvez pas, s'étonna la jeune femme. Je ne sais rien faire et comment allez vous justifier ma présence auprès des professeurs et des élèves ?

- Je suis sûr qu'ils vous accepteront comme une des leurs, assura Dumbledore. Puisque, après tout, vous faites partie de notre monde... Je crois en effet pouvoir affirmer que vous avez les mêmes aptitudes magiques que n'importe quel sorcier vivant dans ce château. Mais vous avez également des pouvoirs hors du commun qui représentent à eux seuls une telle puissance qu'il ne vous a jamais été possible de reproduire des actes magiques les plus élémentaires. Tout simplement parce que vos capacités demandent tant d'énergie qu'il devient beaucoup plus difficile de développer d'autres formes de pouvoirs. Mais avec le temps et de la pratique vous pourriez accomplir les mêmes actions que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Votre particularité n'est pas exceptionnelle, d'autres sorciers au fil des siècles ont également été investis de ce genre d'aptitudes, même s'ils sont très rares, et je vous assure qu'il est facile de remédier à ce qui vous apparaît être insurmontable.

- Et que suggérez-vous ? demanda Fiona qui reprenait espoir à cette nouvelle inattendue.

- Vous êtes bien plus âgée que la plupart des élèves de ce collège, aussi, il m'est impossible de vous faire intégrer une classe. Mais je vous propose d'assister notre bibliothécaire, ce qui vous permettra d'avoir accès à de nombreux ouvrages traitant de la magie dans d'innombrables domaines. Vous pourrez vous familiariser avec les formules et les sorts, comprendre leurs usages et leurs origines, étudier les techniques nécessaires à les mettre en pratique, mais aussi l'histoire d'une condition qui après tout est également la vôtre. Ensuite vous pourrez passer à quelques exercices simples et je suis persuadé que vos performances s'élèveront jusqu'à un niveau tout à fait acceptable.

Fiona en resta sans voix. Les larmes aux yeux, elle dévisageait le vieux sorcier sans le voir et perçut à peine le long trémolo rassurant que Fumseck lâcha depuis son perchoir.

- Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? demanda t'elle d'une voix étranglée.

- Sans doute parce que je suis convaincu de la pureté de votre âme et ai la certitude que vous ne souhaitez pas mettre vos compétences au service du mal. Ce qui m'amène à vouloir vous aider et vous faire découvrir ce qu'aurait pu être votre vie si vous n'étiez pas tombée aux mains de gens dont vous avez si longtemps répudié les intentions. Dans une toute autre alternative, j'ajouterai que vous ne seriez pas en sécurité si vous refusiez mon offre. Mais si vous acquérez des bases solides, vous pourriez alors prendre la décision de quitter un jour ce collège et voler de vos propres ailes si vous le souhaitez.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je n'ai pas cédé ? osa Fiona dans un murmure.

- Rien, admit Dumbledore. Et je n'attends pas de réponse de votre part affirmant ou infirmant ce que vous avez pu décider dans des moments difficiles.

- Et vous ne craignez pas que vos élèves soient en danger ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi j'étais... _venue_ ici ?

- Oh si, bien sûr, reconnut Dumbledore. Mais connaissez-vous vous-même la réponse ?

Fiona confirma en silence.

- Quelle est-elle ? tenta t'il avec douceur.

- C'est trop tôt, lâcha t'elle dans un souffle après un instant de réflexion. Mais si c'est une condition nécessaire à votre hospitalité, je veux bien essayer de faire un effort.

- Non. Je crois que nous sommes en train de brûler les étapes et ma générosité ne sera jamais un moyen de pression à votre bien être.

Complètement désarçonnée par tant d'attention, Fiona détourna la tête et inspira profondément pour ne pas se laisser aller à l'émotion intense qui la submergeait.

- Personne n'a jamais fait autant pour moi, dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

- Alors ne refusez pas la main qui vous est tendue aujourd'hui, répondit Dumbledore sur le même ton.

Elle reporta son attention sur le vieil homme et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

- Très bien, se réjouit-il. Je dois m'entretenir avec mes professeurs dans quelques instants. En attendant, je vais vous conduire à la bibliothèque où vous ferez connaissance avec Madame Pince. Vous verrez, elle est parfois acariâtre mais la bonne humeur dont vous avez su faire preuve tout à l'heure apportera beaucoup à ce collège, j'en suis persuadé.

Dumbledore accompagna Fiona à travers les couloirs et la laissa en compagnie de la vieille bibliothécaire qui vit arriver la jeune femme comme une aide providentielle. Puis, il dirigea ensuite ses pas vers la salle des professeurs où les enseignants l'attendaient déjà.

- Je vois que vous êtes tous là, constata t'il en s'avançant au centre de la pièce. Très bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer sans perdre de temps. Je viens de m'entretenir avec Miss Mandelsen et souhaitais vous faire part de mon intention de l'accueillir au collège.

- Albus, s'étonna Minerva. Vous pensez vraiment que cela est prudent ?

- J'ai la conviction que nous ne courons aucun danger à lui accorder l'hospitalité du château, répondit le directeur avec calme.

- Vous n'en étiez pas si sûr lorsqu'elle est arrivée, fit remarquer Rogue d'un ton sec.

- Il se trouve que j'ai obtenu quelques précisions sur le passé de cette jeune femme et ne vois pas en quoi ces éléments devraient nous inquiéter.

- Et qu'en est-il ? insista Severus.

- Mon cher, répondit Dumbledore. Il me semble qu'il n'a jamais été dans mes habitudes d'étaler au grand jour la vie des sorciers que j'emploie et il en sera de même pour Miss Mandelsen.

Rogue resserra les mâchoires à l'allusion à peine voilée de son propre passé, somme toute assez peu glorifiant, dont la plupart de ses collègues ignoraient eux-mêmes les détails. Le maître des potions se renfrogna et n'ajouta rien.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Dumbledore à l'attention de tous. Vous conviendrez avec moi qu'en cas de doute, il vaut mieux avoir avec soi ce que l'on ne connaît pas de façon à s'en protéger plus facilement en cas d'imprévu.

- Ainsi donc, vous n'êtes sûr de rien mais vous comptez tout de même lui attribuer un poste d'enseignant au sein du collège ? demanda le professeur Gobe Planche.

- Non, démentit Dumbledore. Miss Mandelsen ne possède aucune aptitude à exercer la magie telle que nous la pratiquons. Aussi, je l'ai confiée à Madame Pince qu'elle assistera dans la fonction de bibliothécaire, précisa t'il sans prêter attention à la première remarque de l'enseignante.

- Et pour combien de temps ? s'intéressa le professeur Sinistra.

- Le temps qu'il faudra, répondit évasivement Dumbledore.

- Je partage l'avis de certains de mes confrères, intervint Monsieur Vector. Je garde un souvenir plutôt déplaisant de notre première rencontre lorsque j'ai relevé le professeur Sinistra de son heure de garde, et je pense que nous devrions savoir à quoi nous nous engageons en acceptant cette jeune personne. En effet, même si vous êtes assuré que les étudiants ne risquent rien, en est-il de même pour nous ?

- Absolument, confirma simplement le directeur, le regard perçant. Je demande à chacun d'entre vous de réserver le meilleur accueil possible à Miss Mandelsen qui, vous verrez, saura parfaitement s'intégrer à la vie du collège, ajouta t'il avec une pointe d'amusement.

Les professeurs échangèrent des regards perplexes et Dumbledore étudia minutieusement les réactions de chacun.

- Tout ça n'apportera rien de bon, soupira Sibylle Trelawney en réajustant quelques bracelets.

- Allons donc, s'agaça Minerva. Je suppose que vous avez vu ça au tréfonds de vos tasses à thé ?

- Détrompez-vous, ma chère, répliqua la voyante, vexée. Mon troisième œil a pris une toute autre efficience depuis que je ne suis plus confinée dans ma tour.

- Si vous le dîtes, renonça McGonagall.

- Bon, je vois que vous avez tous l'esprit assez ouvert pour en discuter entre vous, se réjouit Dumbledore d'un air moqueur qu'il adressa tout particulièrement aux deux femmes. Miss Mandelsen devrait assister au déjeuner tout à l'heure, poursuivit-il plus sérieux. Je la présenterai aux élèves à ce moment-là. Quant à nous, nous l'accueillerons à notre table à chaque repas comme n'importe quel résident adulte de ce château. Je suis sûr que ce sera le moyen idéal d'apprendre à la connaître et cela facilitera grandement nos échanges communs. Je vous remercie de votre attention.

Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce dans le silence des enseignants qui n'étaient pas plus avancés. Peu à peu, ils partagèrent leurs impressions sans parvenir à trouver un accord sur leurs points de vue divergents et retournèrent dispenser les cours du reste de la matinée.

--------------

A la bibliothèque, de nombreux élèves avaient déjà fait la connaissance de la nouvelle employée du collège. Le recrutement de la jeune femme, pour assister Madame Pince, s'était même répandu comme une traînée de poudre à l'heure de l'interclasse et l'affluence d'adolescents, soudain perdus au milieu des rayonnages qu'ils connaissaient pourtant depuis des années, donna un aperçu à Fiona de ce qui l'attendait.

Madame Pince eut beau s'époumoner pour rétablir un certain ordre, toute une bande de garçons de sixième et septième années papillonnaient autour de la jeune femme en affirmant qu'ils avaient absolument besoin de son aide. Seuls quelques Serpentard chuchotaient dans leur coin en donnant l'impression d'être agacés par sa présence, mais c'était surtout dû au fait que des couples s'étaient récemment formés parmi les élèves et la plupart des filles voyaient Fiona comme une concurrente potentielle.

- J'ai du mal à croire qu'il s'agit de la même personne tombée du ciel depuis peu, commenta Hermione en observant la scène de loin. Ron, passe-moi le livre sur les sortilèges.

- Moi ce que je ne comprends pas, fit Harry. C'est que personne n'a l'air de la connaître et Dumbledore n'hésite pas à la garder au château.

- Ron..., réitéra Hermione avec impatience.

Comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle attrapa elle-même le grimoire qu'il gardait sous son coude. Ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il faillit avaler la plume qu'il avait cessé de mâchonner depuis quelques minutes mais qui était restée dans sa bouche grande ouverte.

- Dumbledore a toujours eu tendance à faire confiance à n'importe qui, commenta Hermione à la remarque de Harry. Mais je pensais qu'il allait simplement la soigner et lui demander de partir.

- Pourquoi tu veux qu'elle parte, chuchota Ron sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux. Moi je la trouve très bien.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a de l'allure et qu'elle a l'air sympathique, admit Hermione. Mais imagine que son entrée fracassante au collège ait justement été étudiée pour que Dumbledore se laisse attendrir. Souvenez-vous d'Ombrage l'année dernière...

- Rien à voir, s'obstina Ron. Ombrage a été imposée par le Ministère et elle n'avait rien d'attendrissant. D'ailleurs si cette fille a vraiment de mauvaises intentions, elle pouvait tout aussi bien passer par la porte et trouver une excuse, argumenta t'il. Je te rappelle qu'elle aurait pu y rester en traversant la verrière. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas, hésita celui-ci. Mais je suppose que Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait.

- Bon, on n'a plus le temps de s'attarder sur le sujet, fit Hermione en rassemblant ses affaires. Les cours reprennent dans cinq minutes.

Ils durent se frayer un chemin pour parvenir à sortir de la bibliothèque et se rendirent dans la salle de classe du professeur Binns.

--------------

A l'heure du déjeuner, les conversations des élèves revêtirent une nouvelle agitation jusqu'alors peu commune au collège. Des sifflements admiratifs et des rires un peu trop forts pour paraître naturels résonnaient de toute part, provoquant l'incompréhension des professeurs installés à leur table.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont aujourd'hui ? s'étonna McGonagall en observant un groupe de Serdaigle rouges d'émotion.

- Je crois qu'il a été question de la bibliothèque pendant les cours que j'ai donnés en deuxième partie de matinée, avança le professeur Flitwick. Mais j'étais trop occupé à éviter les projectiles de mes quatrième année pour en avoir la confirmation.

- Moi j'ai envoyé deux élèves à l'infirmerie, rapporta le professeur Chourave. Ils étaient si peu attentifs qu'ils ont trouvé le moyen de se couper avec leurs sécateurs.

Rogue, lui, fulminait dans son coin car il commençait à comprendre d'où venait une telle euphorie.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à cet instant et Dumbledore entra en compagnie de Fiona, pas impressionnée le moins du monde par les centaines de paires d'yeux rivés sur elle. De nouveaux chuchotements admiratifs, venant d'élèves qui ne l'avaient pas encore vue, accompagnèrent l'avancée du directeur et de la jeune femme vers la table du fond. Dumbledore termina d'expliquer à Fiona les caractéristiques de chaque maison et l'invita à prendre place entre McGonagall et Madame Bibine. Puis, il resta debout devant sa propre chaise et réclama le silence.

- Je voudrais vous présenter la nouvelle assistante de Madame Pince, commença t'il. Miss Fiona Mandelsen, enfin..., pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne la connaissent pas, précisa t'il d'un air amusé -ce qui engendra à nouveau quelques murmures-. Je vous demande de lui réserver le meilleur accueil dont vous êtes capables et ne pas abuser de son temps qui lui sera précieux pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ce que vous avez trop souvent tendance à considérer comme une salle de jeu, plaisanta t'il, le regard malicieux. ...Je ne fais que rapporter les paroles de Madame Pince, se défendit-il aussitôt d'entendre quelques exclamations outrées. Je vous remercie de votre attention et vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Il s'assit sur sa chaise sous les applaudissements nourris accompagnés une nouvelle fois de coups de sifflets un peu trop fervents pour lui être adressés. Le directeur s'en amusa et adressa un imperceptible clin d'œil à Fiona qui lui rendit un large sourire. La jeune femme fit ensuite de son mieux pour masquer sa surprise lorsque les plats apparurent subitement et se laissa servir par McGonagall qui se proposa de le faire.

- Soyez la bienvenue, la salua Madame Bibine. Je suis le professeur de vol du collège. Vous savez déjà que Minerva enseigne la métamorphose et Severus les potions ?

- Non, je ne le savais pas, répondit Fiona en perdant son sourire à l'annonce de la fonction de Rogue.

Le professeur détourna son regard froid de la jeune femme et s'intéressa à son assiette.

- Là-bas au bout, continua Madame Bibine qui ne s'était aperçue de rien. C'est Hagrid, le garde chasse du château. A côté, le professeur Trelawney qui ne nous aura jamais autant honoré de sa présence depuis qu'elle n'enseigne plus, se moqua t'elle. Enfin, vous comprendrez très vite qu'il vaut mieux ne pas accorder trop d'importance à ses élucubrations, soupira t'elle avec désinvolture. Ensuite, le professeur Sinistra qui dirige la classe d'astronomie. Et à sa droite, c'est Monsieur...

Mais Fiona ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite et détailla longuement un groupe de Serpentard qui l'observait d'un air sournois. Elle attendit cependant patiemment que Madame Bibine ait fini les présentations avant de prendre elle-même la parole.

- Je suppose que les élèves sont répartis par table en fonction de la maison qu'ils représentent, non ? demanda t'elle intéressée.

- Exactement, confirma Minerva. Là-bas se sont les Gryffondor, ensuite les Poufsouffle, ici les Serdaigle et enfin, les Serpentard.

Fiona se trouva une nouvelle fois confrontée aux regards des Serpentard qui, elle ne savait pour quelle raison, l'indisposaient. Mais la plupart des enseignants lui témoignèrent un accueil chaleureux et elle participa rapidement aux conversations qui l'entouraient.

- Vous avez l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, remarqua le professeur Gobe Planche. Vous nous avez fait une de ces peurs.

- Oui, ça va maintenant, assura Fiona. Madame Pomfresh est une infirmière exceptionnelle et je reconnais que je lui dois beaucoup.

- Je doute qu'elle soit à l'origine de votre bonne humeur naturelle, observa le professeur Chourave. Et où avez-vous trouvé une robe aussi originale ?

Dumbledore, qui s'assurait que tout allait pour le mieux en observant Fiona de temps en temps, lui adressa un sourire complice en écoutant à peine ce que lui disait le professeur Vector assis de l'autre côté. Fiona, quant à elle, exprima à nouveau d'un regard au vieil homme toute la reconnaissance qu'elle éprouvait envers lui avant de répondre.

- _Au Vieux Croûton_, improvisa t'elle avec détachement pour éviter les questions gênantes. C'est une boutique qui vient de s'ouvrir au sud du pays.

Dumbledore plongea son visage dans sa serviette pour cacher son fou rire, ce qui redonna le sourire à la jeune femme encore émue de ce qu'elle venait de ressentir.

- Quel drôle de nom pour un magasin de prêt-à-porter, s'étonna Minerva.

- C'est sans doute parce ce magasin n'est pas seulement spécialisé dans l'habillement, répondit Fiona en regardant Dumbledore avec intensité. Cette boutique regorge de merveilles dont vous n'avez sûrement pas idée.

- C'est de là que vous venez ? demanda tout naturellement le professeur Flitwick. Du sud du pays ?

Fiona reçut cette question pourtant anodine comme une gifle en pleine figure. Elle regarda un instant le minuscule professeur d'un air absent et risqua un coup d'œil vers Dumbledore.

- Miss Mandelsen n'est pas née en Angleterre, intervint calmement le directeur. Mais qu'elle importance...

La jeune femme, qui ne savait rien de ses origines, fut si surprise de cette nouvelle qu'elle ne vit pas le regard suspicieux de Rogue se poser sur elle. Par chance, Minerva relança la conversation sur d'autres sujets et le repas se termina dans l'ambiance chaleureuse avec laquelle il avait commencé. Les professeurs suivirent ensuite les élèves pour retourner à leurs cours.

- Venez avec moi, glissa discrètement Dumbledore à Fiona. Je crois que je vous dois quelques explications.

Il la conduisit dans son bureau et lui raconta ce qu'il savait de ses plus jeunes années. Il se proposa également d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ses parents et les MacAllister qui l'avaient accueillie pendant un an. Fiona découvrait ainsi quelques informations concernant ses proches et un petit bout des trois premières années de sa vie qui échappaient complètement à sa mémoire. Elle accepta ensuite la suggestion de Dumbledore qui lui conseilla de ne faire état que de cette partie de son passé au cas où d'autres questions lui seraient posées.

Puis, la jeune femme regagna la bibliothèque où elle put enfin mettre ses compétences au service de Madame Pince qui, malgré son air acariâtre si souvent décrit par les résidents du collège, l'appréciait énormément et lui expliqua patiemment en quoi consisterait son travail.

Le soir, elle retourna à l'infirmerie pour recevoir les soins que Madame Pomfresh devait encore prodiguer et s'endormit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, d'un sommeil paisible bercé enfin de l'espoir de pouvoir accéder à une existence sereine.

--------------

Aaaah, ce cher Severus n'a pas fini de se poser des questions et vous verrez qu'il ne va pas être très délicat pour essayer d'en savoir plus !

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience...

Bisou à tous et à la semaine prochaine !


	6. Retrouvailles

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage... éè).

-------------------------

Voici un chapitre supplémentaire, si j'ai le temps, j'essayerai d'en publier un autre avant la fin de la semaine. En attendant, un gros merci à :

**Kotori Shiro** : Oups, je crois que quand tu as reviewvé, j'étais en train de mettre le chapitre suivant en ligne ce qui fait que je n'ai pas vu ton petit mot quand j'ai fait mes RAR. Désolée, je me rattrape maintenant pour te remercier d'être passée dans le coin !

**Lisandra** : J'espère que les suivants ne te décevront pas non plus ! Merci pour ta review.

**La Saturnienne** : Ok je prends note. J'aimais bien ton pseudo « Ange Rogue » mais La Saturnienne, c'est très original aussi . Je suis ravie que tu aimes bien Fiona, tu en sauras bientôt un peu plus sur elle et pour répondre à ta question, bien sûr Rogue sera très présent. Avec Fiona, ce sont mes deux persos principaux, alors... Merci pour tes compliments, je fais tout mon possible pour que les caractères de chacun soient fidèles à ce qu'on sait d'eux (heureusement que JKR nous a déjà pas mal déblayé le terrain !). Donc, tu vas avoir un Rogue exécrable à souhait avant de le voir sous un nouveau jour... Biz à toi aussi.

Bonne lecture à tous ! 

**Chapitre 6 - Retrouvailles**

( La fidélité ne s'affirme que là où elle défie l'absence - _Gabriel Marcel _)

---------

Cela faisait deux semaines que Fiona avait intégré la vie du collège et son emploi à la bibliothèque devint rapidement une passion qui lui permettait de concilier responsabilités et contacts avec les élèves enfin devenus raisonnables à son égard. Elle avait commencé un inventaire complet des ouvrages en vue de renouveler certaines éditions, dépassées aujourd'hui, tandis que Madame Pince remplissait des bons de commande à tour de bras pour acquérir de nouveaux livres. Le reste du temps, la jeune femme reclassait patiemment les grimoires souvent rangés à la hâte par les étudiants pressés.

Le soir, Fiona occupait les heures en se consacrant elle-même à l'étude des sortilèges, des pratiques de la métamorphose, des runes, des différentes méthodes de divination, de l'histoire de la magie et autres sujets innombrables qui faisaient du monde des sorciers un univers si particulier. Puis, elle regagnait la chambre que Dumbledore lui avait attribuée en emportant parfois quelques livres qu'elle étudiait encore jusque tard dans la nuit.

Un soir, trop épuisée pour être attentive à ce qu'elle lisait, elle remit à leur place les grimoires dans lesquels elle s'était plongée depuis des heures, éteignit les torches et ferma la bibliothèque pour la nuit.

Elle se plaisait à arpenter les couloirs silencieux qui lui procuraient une sensation de bien être, comme si le vaste château n'était rien d'autre que sa propre maison. Mais soudain, elle se retrouva face à une silhouette sombre, immobile, qui l'observait froidement, faisant disparaître instantanément le sourire rêveur qui accompagnait ses douces pensées.

- Miss Mandelsen, murmura Rogue d'un ton faussement surpris. Que faites-vous si loin de votre chambre à une heure aussi tardive ?

- Je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'il y avait un couvre feu applicable aux adultes de ce collège, répondit-elle sèchement.

Severus s'avança lentement pour venir se placer devant elle, l'obligeant à se plaquer contre la porte qu'elle venait de franchir.

- En effet, il ne s'adresse qu'aux élèves, reconnut-il, le regard flamboyant. Mais peut-être serait-il bon de l'étendre aux personnes dont nous ne savons rien.

- Je ne sais moi-même pas grand chose de la plupart des employés qui travaillent ici, répliqua Fiona. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'en fais une obsession. Reculez, Monsieur Rogue.

- Comment pourriez-vous connaître la vie des autres alors que vous voudriez nous faire croire que vous ne savez rien de votre propre existence ? siffla t'il, sa voix tranchant l'air comme un couperet de glace. J'ai trouvé la question du professeur Flitwick très intéressante lorsque vous avez partagé notre table pour la première fois il y a quelques jours, mais Dumbledore ne sera pas toujours là pour tirer d'affaire la fraîche et délicate Miss Mandelsen...

- Je vous ai demandé de vous reculer, Monsieur Rogue.

- Alors, s'impatienta t'il. Savez-vous au moins d'où vous venez ?

Le souffle court, Fiona lutta de toutes ses forces pour enfouir au plus profond de son âme les images les plus terribles de son passé douloureux qui ressurgissaient en entendant évoquer ses origines.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, parvint-elle à articuler en essayant de ne pas céder à la panique. C'est la dernière fois que je vous demande de reculer, Monsieur Rogue.

- Sinon quoi, lâcha t'il dans un souffle. Vous comptez me livrer un combat sans merci, tel que celui que nous avons partagé le jour de votre arrivée ? Je crois qu'il en faudra un peu plus pour m'impressionner.

- Reculez...

- Je finirai bien par découvrir ce que vous êtes venue faire dans ce château, Miss Mandelsen.

Fiona observa brièvement le ciel éclairé par la lune, à travers la fenêtre située derrière Rogue, et qui s'assombrissait peu à peu de nuages menaçants. Sentant qu'il était temps de réagir, elle posa sa main sur le torse du professeur et le repoussa violemment de plus d'un mètre.

Severus ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés mais la colère l'emporta rapidement sur sa surprise. Il venait de ressentir une intense chaleur qui ne semblait pas provenir du contact lui-même, mais plutôt comme si son cœur s'était soudain mit à se consumer de l'intérieur et avait irradié douloureusement toute sa cage thoracique en l'espace d'une seconde. Fiona profita de cet effet de surprise pour reprendre son chemin sans ajouter un mot et laissa le professeur abasourdi au milieu du couloir.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle se jeta sur son lit et essaya de se détendre pour calmer les tremblements qui la secouaient de la tête aux pieds. Après quelques minutes, elle alla dans la salle de bain attenante à la pièce principale et se passa le visage sous l'eau glacée, ce qui lui permit enfin de retrouver une certaine sérénité.

Elle se déshabilla, enfila sa chemise de nuit et s'enfonça sous les couvertures rassurantes de son lit. Elle ne parvint à trouver un sommeil agité que quelques heures plus tard.

---------

Le lendemain matin, Fiona s'éveilla en appréhendant déjà de devoir affronter le regard de Rogue dans la Grande Salle. Depuis son arrivée, il était le seul à ne pas l'avoir accueillie avec chaleur comme l'avaient fait les autres résidents du collège, et elle s'inquiéta de la méfiance constante dont elle était l'objet.

Rassemblant son courage, elle descendit et se mêla aux étudiants en prenant de profondes inspirations pour cacher son mal être. Elle entra dans la salle immense à la suite d'un groupe de Gryffondor.

- Cela vaudra bien quelques paires de chaussettes que je devrai offrir à Dobby, plaisantait Harry à quelques mètres d'elle.

- Mouais, reconnut Ron. Au moins dix paires !

Fiona fronça les sourcils.

- Hé, toi, appela t'elle doucement.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent et sourirent en apercevant la jeune femme.

- Euh, je ne connais pas vos prénoms, s'excusa Fiona, confuse de son interpellation un peu grossière. Mais j'ai entendu votre conversation. Tu connais Dobby ? demanda t'elle à Harry.

Les trois adolescents se présentèrent rapidement.

- Oui, répondit ensuite Harry. Dobby est un des elfes qui travaillent au collège, l'informa t'il sans comprendre.

- Est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais le rencontrer ?

- Bien sûr, confirma t'il. Si vous voulez, je vous montrerai comment on accède aux cuisines avant d'aller en cours.

Une lueur d'espoir illumina le visage de Fiona.

- Tu peux vraiment m'y amener ? s'étonna t'elle, en ayant du mal à y croire.

- Oui, pas de problème, assura l'adolescent en lui rendant un sourire timide.

- D'accord, alors on se retrouve tout à l'heure, accepta Fiona.

Les trois adolescents s'installèrent à leur table en regardant s'éloigner la jeune femme.

- C'est curieux, fit Ron. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un ne se jette pas sur toi en entendant ton nom, Harry.

- Tant mieux, observa celui-ci en se servant. Pour une fois qu'on ne me regarde pas comme une bête curieuse...

- C'est bizarre qu'elle connaisse Dobby, remarqua Hermione.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ron. Nous aussi on le connaît.

- C'est vrai, admit l'adolescente en n'y repensant plus.

Fiona avança courageusement vers la table des professeurs en soutenant le regard dur de Severus.

- Bonjour, ma chère, l'accueillit le professeur McGonagall. Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec le trio le plus célèbre de ma maison.

- Célèbre ? s'étonna Fiona -ce qui renforça un peu plus l'attitude renfrognée du maître des potions-. Et pour quelle raison ?

McGonagall la regarda un instant, se demandant si elle plaisantait ou pas. Mais elle entreprit patiemment de lui raconter les grandes lignes de la vie de Harry faisant ainsi, par obligation, référence à Voldemort. Fiona écouta attentivement son récit en évitant de poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, comprenant peu à peu qu'il était impensable qu'un sorcier, de quelque origine qu'il fût, n'ait pas au moins une fois entendu parler du jeune sorcier.

Puis, les conversations se dirigèrent sur d'autres sujets et Fiona guettait impatiemment la sortie des trois adolescents pour pouvoir enfin rencontrer l'elfe à qui elle devait tant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry, Ron et Hermione se levèrent et jetèrent un bref coup d'œil la table des professeurs.

- Excusez-moi, dit Fiona à l'attention de ses interlocuteurs.

Elle se leva à son tour et rejoignit le petit groupe près des portes de la Grande Salle.

- A tout à l'heure, Hermione, convint Harry en voyant arriver la jeune femme. Ron, je te retrouve en divination ?

Ron approuva et se mêla aux autres Gryffondor en direction du grand hall où Firenze les attendait.

- C'est juste là, lui indiqua Harry en prenant un couloir transversal.

Il s'arrêta devant le tableau représentant une coupe débordante de fruits.

- Il suffit de chatouiller la poire, ici, montra t'il en touchant le tableau. Elle se transforme en poignée et vous n'avez plus qu'à entrer.

- Merci, dit Fiona qui commençait à trembler d'impatience et d'émotion.

- De rien, répondit l'adolescent en élargissant son sourire. N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin d'autre chose.

Harry rejoignit ses camarades et Fiona tourna doucement la poignée qui venait d'apparaître. Elle se planta sur le seuil et observa l'immensité de la salle qu'elle découvrait soudain. Des centaines d'elfes s'affairaient en silence et elle vit Dobby, un peu plus loin, qui portait une assiette à une autre créature isolée dans un coin.

- Dobby..., lâcha t'elle dans un souffle en le reconnaissant.

L'elfe était trop loin pour l'avoir entendue, mais prit conscience que quelqu'un venait d'entrer et se figea en apercevant la jeune femme. Passé un premier moment de surprise, il s'avança lentement pour venir la rejoindre.

- Miss Mandelsen, salua t'il d'un air triste et surpris à la fois en rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

Fiona, les larmes aux yeux, s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir effrayé l'autre jour, s'excusa t'elle avec douceur.

- Dobby s'en veut, Miss. Dobby ne pouvait pas savoir, mais il s'en veut de la confiance qu'il n'a pas su vous accorder.

- Chut, murmura t'elle doucement devant la détresse de la créature. Moi je ne t'en veux pas Dobby.

Ils s'observèrent un instant, se souriant malgré leur désœuvrement réciproque.

- Dobby, s'étrangla alors Fiona en repensant à des temps difficiles. Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais revenu ?

Sa propre émotion et la désolation qu'elle décela dans le regard de l'elfe l'obligèrent à ne plus contenir les larmes qui la submergeaient et elle finit par s'asseoir sur ses jambes repliées.

- Dobby l'a fait, répondit-il faiblement.

- J'ai tellement attendu, Dobby, se lamenta t'elle en lui prenant les mains. Je n'avais que toi.

L'elfe baissa les oreilles et plongea ses grands yeux tristes dans ceux de la jeune femme.

- Dobby a dû changer de Maître, expliqua t'il. Mais Dobby est revenu souvent avant cela. Seulement vous ne pouviez pas le savoir...

Fiona n'insista pas, comprenant qu'il parlait sûrement de l'époque sombre où elle avait commencé à subir la colère de ses maîtres et où on exigeait d'elle qu'elle en fasse toujours plus au point de la conduire parfois jusqu'à l'épuisement. Souriant dans sa propre affliction, elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de l'elfe d'un geste doux de la main.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Dobby, chuchota t'elle. C'est fini, maintenant...

- Dobby ne pouvait rien faire, se désola la créature.

- Ça ne fait rien..., assura t'elle en se levant. A présent, nous pourrons nous voir aussi souvent que nous le voulons...

L'elfe retrouva un sourire timide et baissa les oreilles en signe d'assentiment. Fiona caressa délicatement sa joue mais préféra partir en percevant les regards curieux que leur adressaient les autres créatures. Elle se retourna lentement, en ne quittant pas Dobby des yeux, et se glissa dans le corridor en refermant discrètement le panneau derrière elle.

Au détour du couloir qui donnait dans le hall, elle aperçut Rogue qui semblait l'attendre. La Grande Salle devait pourtant s'être vidée depuis un moment maintenant, mais le professeur reprit son chemin comme s'il en sortait lorsqu'il discerna l'ombre de la jeune femme et afficha un air surpris de découvrir son visage embué de larmes.

Sans prêter la moindre attention à l'homme avec qui elle venait de n'échanger qu'un bref regard, Fiona passa doucement ses doigts sur ses joues pour essuyer ses larmes et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

---------

Depuis qu'elle s'était rendue aux cuisines, Fiona n'était pas parvenue à se concentrer efficacement sur son travail et elle décida de répondre à l'invitation que lui avait adressée le professeur Chourave au cours du déjeuner. En apprenant qu'elle s'instruisait tout en travaillant, l'enseignante lui avait proposé de venir la voir après ses cours pour parfaire ses connaissances en botanique et, en fin d'après midi, Fiona se vêtit donc d'une cape d'un vert profond -que lui avait prêtée Minerva-, en appréciant déjà les quelques instants qu'elle allait pouvoir passer en dehors des murs du collège.

Madame Chourave l'accueillit à bras ouverts et lui fit visiter deux de ses serres. Ce qui, conjugué à ses nombreux commentaires, avait doucement amené les deux femmes à l'heure du dîner où elles se rendirent dans de grands éclats de rire, les joues rosies par la fraîcheur du parc.

Dans la soirée, lorsqu'elle fut enfin seule, Fiona s'installa en tailleur devant la cheminée de sa chambre. Elle avait aimé cet endroit aux teintes chaudes dès qu'elle y était entrée. Depuis, elle avait agrémenté la pièce de quelques accessoires que lui avaient cédés certains enseignants. Elle se sentait chez elle et se plaisait souvent à contempler les monts écossais depuis la fenêtre mais, à cet instant, c'est d'une autre occupation dont elle avait envie.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle regarda longuement les flammes tranquilles qui vacillaient dans l'âtre et retrouva la douce impression de les entendre lui parler, l'appeler dans d'étranges crépitements qu'elle semblait être la seule à comprendre. Elle leva doucement les mains, paumes vers le ciel, et accueillit deux petites flammes, de la taille d'une pomme, qui se détachèrent du feu en s'avançant vers elle et suspendirent leur vol à quelques centimètres de sa peau. Leur crépitement se fit plus intense et leur volume augmenta peu à peu, se lançant ensuite dans une sorte de danse au rythme des ondulations que les mains de Fiona leur insufflaient.

Puis, elle les repoussa en hauteur et fit venir à elle d'autres flammes en leur donnant cette fois un mouvement circulaire. Elles prirent la forme de torsades qu'elle laissa tourbillonner doucement sur elles-mêmes et les fit s'élever elles aussi avant d'accueillir d'autres incandescences qu'elle façonna à son idée. Satisfaite de ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir, Fiona s'allongea lentement sur le sol et, les bras croisés sous sa tête, contempla longuement la chorégraphie des feux follets qui évoluaient parfois dans des rythmes effrénés.

Lorsqu'elle entendit sonner minuit quelque part dans le château, elle se résigna à renvoyer les flammes d'un geste de la main d'où elles étaient venues. Elle se rendit dans sa salle de bain où elle se détendit encore un peu plus dans un bain chaud aux mousses parfumées et s'enfonça dans la douceur de son lit.

------------------------

Voilà, comme vous pouvez le voir, Rogue n'est pas vraiment prêt à accorder sa confiance à Fiona. Mais elle ne va pas tarder à le remettre à sa place !   
J'essaye de mettre la suite vendredi ou samedi, c'est promis.

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience.

Bisous à tous... 


	7. Une voix dans la nuit

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… éè).

-------------------------

Bon, pas de RAR puisque pas de reviews au chapitre précédent.

Je vous laisse lire…

**Chapitre 7 - Une voix dans la nuit**

( Le désir transforme l'être qui nous approche en un monstre qui ne lui ressemble pas - _François Mauriac_ )

------------

Halloween arriva avec un vent glacé venu du nord. Il s'insinuait dans l'encadrement des fenêtres, s'infiltrait sous les portes, frigorifiant les élèves qui s'empressaient de passer d'un cours à l'autre pour se réchauffer à la chaleur des feux de cheminée des salles de classe.

A la tombée de la nuit, les elfes redoublaient d'efforts pour alimenter les âtres dans la plus grande discrétion et c'est ainsi que Dobby apparut un soir dans la chambre de Fiona pour voir si elle ne manquait de rien.

Elle était assise en tailleur sur son lit et tournait les pages d'un énorme grimoire qui nécessitait toute sa concentration lorsqu'elle entendit un léger toussotement la ramener doucement à la réalité.

- Dobby ! se réjouit-elle en levant la tête.

L'elfe lui adressa un large sourire et s'avança vers la cheminée où deux bûches supplémentaires apparurent subitement.

- Miss Mandelsen ne doit pas prendre froid, annonça t'il ensuite en s'approchant du lit.

- Tu ne m'appelles plus _Miss Fiona_ ? s'étonna t'elle d'un air mutin en haussant un sourcil.

- Miss Mandelsen a bien grandi depuis et Dobby n'ose plus, s'excusa t'il d'un air gêné.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, objecta Fiona. Je ne veux rien perdre de notre complicité, alors appelle-moi comme tu veux mais évite les formules un peu trop courtoises que les autres résidents du collège m'accordent à longueur de journée.

L'elfe hocha la tête pour exprimer son accord.

- Dobby voit que Miss Fiona est studieuse dans son travail, observa t'il en voyant le grimoire sur le lit.

- Oui, mais tout cela est parfois d'un compliqué, soupira la jeune femme. J'apprends mais ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir mettre mes connaissances en pratique un jour…

- Dobby connaît quelqu'un qui pourrait vous aider, Miss. Quelqu'un d'une grande patience qui vous apprendrait des exercices simples, pour commencer.

- Qui ça ?

- Miss Granger est la meilleure élève de ce collège. Dobby la connaît bien et il est sûr qu'elle acceptera de passer un peu de temps pour vous guider.

- C'est la jeune fille qui est souvent en compagnie d'Harry Potter et qui passe de longues heures à la bibliothèque ? supposa Fiona.

Dobby rentra la tête dans les épaules en s'amusant de reconnaître la description si conforme aux habitudes de l'adolescente.

- Miss Granger va avoir des examens à passer à la fin de l'année, fit-elle remarquer. Et je ne veux pas la déranger dans son travail.

- Oh, elle connaît déjà tellement de choses qu'elle n'a pas besoin de réviser. Elle le fait toujours mais Dobby sait qu'elle n'a pas besoin de cela pour y arriver. Dobby lui parlera, Miss.

- D'accord, accepta Fiona. Mais assure-toi qu'elle ait vraiment le temps de le faire et que ça ne nuira pas à son emploi du temps déjà chargé.

- Dobby le promet, Miss, assura l'elfe. Mais Dobby doit retourner travailler à présent.

Fiona le remercia d'un sourire et regarda disparaître la créature d'un simple claquement de doigts.

-------------

Le jour suivant à l'heure du déjeuner, Dobby s'arrangea pour faire apparaître un message dans l'assiette de Fiona, avant qu'elle ne se serve, lui indiquant qu'Hermione serait ravie de pouvoir l'aider. L'adolescente lui donnait rendez-vous dans le hall à neuf heures en soirée et la conduirait dans un endroit tranquille pour lui donner ses premières leçons.

Fiona replia discrètement le morceau de parchemin et regarda la table des Gryffondor où Hermione lui adressa un large sourire. La jeune femme le lui rendit et attendit avec impatience que la journée se termine pour aller à son rendez-vous.

-------------

Après le dîner, qu'elle avait joyeusement partagé avec ses collègues dans la Grande Salle redécorée à l'occasion d'Halloween, Fiona monta dans sa chambre pour réviser un peu. Elle avait été plutôt sereine aujourd'hui à l'idée de peut-être se découvrir enfin certaines aptitudes à pratiquer la magie traditionnelle, mais à présent, elle angoissait comme une adolescente de devoir se retrouver devant ses propres faiblesses qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir surmonter.

Rassemblant son courage, elle redescendit à l'heure convenue et attendit patiemment l'arrivée d'Hermione dans le hall mais, à sa grande surprise, elle ne vit pas arriver la jeune fille par le grand escalier, comme elle s'y attendait. Hermione se glissa doucement à l'intérieur du château par la porte d'entrée. Les joues rougies par le froid et les cheveux ébouriffés, elle salua poliment la jeune femme en reprenant son souffle.

- Je croyais que les étudiants du collège ne devaient pas s'aventurer dehors aussi tard, fit remarquer Fiona d'un air faussement réprobateur.

- Ce sera notre petit secret, haleta Hermione en débarrassant sa tignasse de quelques feuilles et brindilles.

- Alors disons que je n'ai rien vu, convint Fiona avec complicité.

Elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers le grand escalier et tombèrent nez à nez avec Rogue qui remontait des cachots. Il fut surpris mais surtout intéressé par cette étrange découverte.

- Miss Granger, lâcha t'il de sa voix doucereuse. Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites à cette heure-ci hors de votre salle commune ? De toute évidence, ce n'est pas de là que vous venez pour avoir une apparence aussi négligée.

- Je… euh… enfin c'est que…, balbutia l'adolescente.

- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de sortir, annonça résolument Fiona.

Rogue arqua un sourcil faussement étonné et croisa les mains dans son dos.

- Tiens donc, murmura t'il. Et de quoi aviez-vous besoin pour justifier l'escapade nocturne d'une élève qui n'est en aucun cas autorisée à le faire ?

- Vous posez beaucoup de questions, Monsieur Rogue, pour quelqu'un qui donne l'impression de tout savoir…, répliqua sèchement Fiona en renforçant sa détermination d'un regard assassin.

Curieusement, Severus parut à peine vexé par l'affront. Il afficha même son rictus favori des jours de gloire et lança fièrement en se tournant vers Hermione :

- 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor, Miss Granger.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de points ? se méfia Fiona en regardant l'adolescente.

- Euh… c'est… eh bien…, commença t'elle.

- Laissez donc de côté votre légendaire promptitude à répondre à une question, Miss Granger, jubila Rogue de la voir si désappointée -il s'orienta à nouveau vers Fiona-. Il s'agit d'une pratique instaurée depuis des siècles qui consiste à attribuer ou retirer des points à chacune des quatre maisons lorsque les actions de leurs étudiants le justifient. Malheureusement, la décision d'en disposer est principalement réservée aux professeurs et je crains que votre condition à l'intérieur de ces murs ne vous permette pas de bénéficier de cet heureux privilège.

La rage qui s'empara de Fiona de se voir ainsi rabaissée ne fit qu'attiser sa détermination.

- Je suis sûre que vous êtes de ceux qui se plaisent à en abuser à leurs heures perdues, répliqua t'elle en osant son sourire le plus charmeur. Et à vous voir, je suis persuadée qu'elles occupent une grande partie de vos journées.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part du maître des potions, dont le visage commençait à virer au vert, la jeune femme posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et l'entraîna vers l'escalier.

- Merci, chuchota l'adolescente en arrivant en haut des marches. C'est gentil à vous d'être intervenue mais vous allez vous attirer des ennuis.

- Ça ne fait rien, assura Fiona. Je te devais bien ça et je saurai le remettre à sa place s'il lui prend l'envie de se venger.

- Je vois ça, oui, s'amusa Hermione. Mais je vous assure que je ne faisais rien de mal. C'est juste que je devais rendre service à quelqu'un qui…

- Je ne veux rien savoir, jeune fille, l'interrompit Fiona d'un air mutin. Tu as le droit d'avoir tes petits secrets et d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, tu es bien trop sérieuse pour t'adonner à je ne sais qu'elle bêtise susceptible de nuire à tes camarades. C'est plutôt toi qui m'inquiètes, je vois bien que tu as dû te rendre dans cette forêt qu'on dit dangereuse et je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes de risques inconsidérés.

- Oh, je ne risquais pas grand-chose, j'étais avec Hagrid, lui avoua Hermione.

- Dans ce cas…, conclut Fiona d'un air entendu.

Hermione la conduisit dans la salle qui servait d'entraînement à l'AD, dont Harry s'occupait toujours. Elle sortit son livre des _Sorts et enchantements_ qu'elle avait étudié en première année et commença par enseigner à Fiona le sortilège de Lévitation en lui prêtant sa propre baguette.

Pendant deux heures, Fiona s'exerça à faire léviter une plume en n'obtenant que de maigres résultats. Mais Hermione lui assura qu'il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela et qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. Elle remonta même le moral de la jeune femme en lui affirmant que son niveau était égal aux élèves de première année et qu'elle progresserait rapidement en pratiquant des exercices réguliers. Hermione suggéra que deux séances par semaines serait un bon rythme et choisit les deux jours qui correspondaient aux entraînements de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor où, de toute façon, elle n'avait rien de particulier à faire puisque Ron et Harry y participaient.

Pour éviter les rencontres hasardeuses, Fiona raccompagna ensuite Hermione jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor et retourna elle-même dans sa propre chambre.

-----------

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Fiona s'organisa au mieux pour concilier son travail, la lecture des grimoires de la bibliothèque, et les leçons que lui donnait Hermione. Elle consacrait maintenant toutes ses soirées à l'étude des livres qui l'aidaient beaucoup à reproduire ensuite ce qu'elle avait appris et elle restait souvent très tard à la bibliothèque, bien après le départ de Madame Pince.

Un soir de la mi-novembre où Fiona n'était pas allée dîner, le professeur Rogue se rendit à la bibliothèque et trouva la jeune femme endormie sur une pile de livres étalés devant elle, la tête posée sur ses bras. Il observa un moment les longues ondulations brunes de ses cheveux qui masquaient son visage et descendaient en cascade jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Puis, il l'appela doucement à plusieurs reprises.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il prit un des livres sur la table, en consulta rapidement le sujet et le ferma d'un coup sec en reportant son attention sur Fiona. La jeune femme sursauta et s'éveilla enfin. Elle replaça ses cheveux en arrière et s'aperçut qu'elle était toujours à la bibliothèque.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé pour signaler votre présence, s'agaça t'elle en fonçant les sourcils.

- Je vous ai appelée, se défendit Rogue dans un murmure amusé. Ainsi donc vous vous intéressez à l'histoire de la magie, dit-il en reposant doucement le livre qu'il avait pris sur la table. Je ne vois aucun grimoire traitant de l'art des potions parmi ceux que vous avez choisis, observa t'il en regardant rapidement les autres ouvrages.

Les yeux sombres de Fiona transpercèrent ceux du professeur.

- Peut-être que je n'en vois pas l'utilité, suggéra t'elle d'un ton sec.

- Vous avez tort, assura posément Severus. Ce sont elles qui vous ont permis d'être aujourd'hui parmi nous. C'est une science subtile, indispensable dans bien des circonstances.

- Vous êtes venu ici pour essayer de m'en convaincre ? demanda Fiona en commençant à refermer quelques grimoires.

- Non, je suis venu vous dire que Monsieur Dumbledore souhaitait vous voir.

Fiona releva la tête vers le professeur, se demandant s'il parlait sérieusement.

- A cette heure-ci ? s'étonna t'elle.

Pour toute réponse, Rogue haussa un sourcil confirmateur et croisa les bras en s'asseyant sur le coin de la table. Fiona se leva, empila les livres qu'elle venait d'étudier et alla les remettre un à un dans les travées où elles les avaient pris, sous l'œil observateur de Severus. Il la rejoignit lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Dumbledore vous a t'il dit pourquoi il voulait me voir ? demanda t'elle en verrouillant la porte derrière eux.

- Non bien sûr…, fit Rogue avec un sourire en coin. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris qu'il trouve encore du temps à vous accorder, dit-il en accompagnant les pas de Fiona. Le directeur est très occupé, vous savez.

- Je suppose que vous aussi, répondit-elle en espérant ainsi le voir partir. Je suis certaine que vous avez mieux à faire que vous promener dans les couloirs en ma compagnie.

- C'est sur mon chemin, lâcha Rogue en écartant les mains d'un air innocent, comme s'il venait de lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

Fiona soupira d'agacement et accéléra son allure à la suite du professeur. Ils avancèrent sans un mot pendant un moment et perçurent des voix venant d'un couloir transversal sur leur droite. Fiona s'arrêta soudain.

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il va nous recevoir ? disait la voix d'un homme.

- Bien sûr, assura Cornelius Fudge. Dumbledore a toujours du temps à consacrer aux employés du Ministère quand l'urgence s'en fait sentir.

Rogue se retourna en n'entendant plus les pas de la jeune femme derrière lui. Fiona, debout au milieu du couloir, était livide et respirait difficilement. Elle recula peu à peu lorsqu'elle aperçut l'ombre des deux hommes qui s'allongeait sur le sol au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient. Prise de panique, elle tenta d'ouvrir la première porte venue mais celle-ci était fermée et elle retourna sur ses pas pour essayer d'ouvrir la suivante. Severus se précipita sur elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? demanda t'il en l'attrapant fermement par le bras.

Elle se dégagea d'un violent coup d'épaule.

- Je ne peux pas, s'affola t'elle. Il ne faut pas que…

Mais la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur la salle de classe du professeur Flitwick et elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur en essayant de la refermer derrière elle. Rogue repoussa le battant avant qu'elle ait pu réussir, se glissa dans l'entrebâillement et entra à son tour.

- Allez-vous enfin me dire ce que vous avez, à la fin, s'énerva t'il en se plaçant devant Fiona adossée au mur près de la porte.

- Qui sont ces hommes ? demanda t'elle dans un souffle.

- Comment le saurais-je, répondit Rogue en haussant un sourcil. L'un d'eux n'est rien de moins que le Ministre de la Magie, accompagné d'un de ses employés, je suppose.

- Eux aussi ils vont chez Dumbledore…, comprit-elle en détournant les yeux d'un air inquiet vers les tables impeccablement alignées.

- Exact, confirma Severus. Ce qui veut dire que vous allez devoir patienter, j'en ai peur. Vous comprendrez qu'il n'est pas question de faire attendre des gens de cette importance, jubila t'il de pouvoir souligner une fois de plus l'infériorité de la jeune femme.

Fiona se ressaisit et lui adressa un regard noir.

- Quand allez-vous enfin me foutre la paix avec vos remarques désobligeantes, Monsieur Rogue, siffla t'elle avec colère. Vous m'exaspérez avec votre arrogance suffisante, votre froideur de pacotille qui n'exprime rien d'autre que la faiblesse que vous avez à ne pas savoir reconnaître les qualités des gens qui vous entourent.

- Taisez-vous ! tonna Rogue en resserrant les poings.

- …Votre mépris n'a d'égal que votre incapacité à comprendre que vous n'êtes pas le centre de ce monde, Monsieur Rogue…

- Je vous ai demandé de vous taire…

- …Ce qui fait de vous un être abject alors que je suis sûre que vous avez su faire preuve un jour de compassion…

- Arrêtez…

- …Mais bien sûr, vous avez préféré renoncer à vos émotions, fermer votre âme aux douceurs de la vie et enfermer votre cœur dans un étau de pierre pour ne plus voir ce que vous n'avez jamais su comprendre… !

Pour toute réponse, Rogue plaqua ses mains sur le mur de chaque côté de la jeune femme et la fit taire en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui imposant ainsi un baiser contestataire à ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer si durement.

Puis, il se recula enfin et découvrit le visage dénué d'expression de Fiona. Il se retourna, alla poser les mains sur le dossier d'une chaise un peu plus loin et baissa les yeux sur la première table venue pour essayer de retrouver son calme.

- Pardonnez-moi, lâcha t'il dans un murmure. Je ne voulais pas. Pas comme ça…

Fiona, toujours silencieuse, observa le profil du professeur un moment avant de pivoter doucement vers la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée.

- Attendez, recommanda Severus en relevant la tête.

Il la rejoignit en quelques pas et ouvrit lui-même en jetant un coup d'œil prudent à l'extérieur. Puis il sortit.

- Suivez-moi, dit-il en guettant le bout du couloir. Je vous ramène dans votre chambre mais nous emprunterons un chemin détourné.

Fiona se décida à avancer et suivit le professeur à travers les couloirs. Ils passèrent sous des tentures, enchaînèrent les allées, franchirent des portes dissimulées derrière des armures, montèrent de sombres escaliers et débouchèrent enfin dans le couloir que Fiona connaissait bien. Rogue s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre.

Ils ne s'étaient rien dit durant le trajet qui avait paru durer une éternité à la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit la porte et se tourna vers Severus.

- Merci…, murmura t'elle simplement.

Il resta un instant à regarder le bois usé de la porte et se rendit au bureau de Dumbledore. Aux voix qu'il perçut avant d'actionner le heurtoir, il comprit que les employés du Ministère n'étaient pas encore partis.

- Entrez, fit Dumbledore, interrompant la conversation de ses hôtes.

- Monsieur le directeur, commença Rogue. Je crois que l'entretien que vous deviez avoir devra être remis à plus tard.

Dumbledore l'observa intensément par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Rien de fâcheux qui ne nécessite ma présence immédiate, j'espère ? demanda t'il en essayant de masquer son inquiétude.

- Non, Monsieur, assura Severus.

- Très bien, Monsieur Rogue. Je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenu.

Rogue salua brièvement les deux hommes debout devant le bureau de Dumbledore, referma la porte derrière lui et redescendit vers les cachots.


	8. Le Chemin de Traverse

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… éè).

-----------------------------------------------------

J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que vous m'aviez tous lâchement abandonnée ! Mais non ! C'est donc avec un grand plaisir que je remercie mes trois reviewveurs :

Lisandra : Aaaah, une lectrice compatissante. Merci, merci ! Il faut dire qu'il est impossible de me trouver sur ce site par la rubrique « search », je suis inconnue au bataillon et ne figure que dans la liste principale après une publication donc, c'est pas évident de voir mes MAJ (j'ai dû louper quelque chose en m'enregistrant, faut dire que j'ai pas tout lu non plus). Enfin… Sinon rassure-toi, c'est pas grave si tu reviewves pas à chaque fois, je sais ce que c'est de crouler sous les obligations. Et pour répondre à ta dernière remarque, le baiser échangé entre Rogue et Fiona : c'était pas le vraaaai. Comme je l'écris dans le texte, celui-là était contestataire aux affirmations que Fiona venait de lui envoyer si durement en pleine figure. Naaaann, le vrai, c'est pour plus tard…

Orphéana : Ouuh, voilà que les compliments fusent ! J'ai vraiment fait tout si bien que ça ? En tout cas, plus j'avance et plus je m'aperçois que le début n'est pourtant pas si terrible. Mais bon, c'est ma première fic et à l'avenir, j'espère trouver un rythme assez régulier dans ma façon d'écrire. Pour répondre à tes suppositions : oui ça va s'arranger. Non… Oui… Non… Oui… Enfin, ça va être comme ça tout du long. N'oublies pas que j'ai mentionné quelque part (dans le résumé je crois) que Fiona était destinée au départ à Voldemort. Donc, quand il va entrer en scène… Mais qu'est-ce que j'fais moi, j'vais quand même pas tout raconter maintenant ! Ah et puis il y avait aussi les citations : eh oui bien vu, elles sont toujours en rapport avec un fait du chapitre concerné. Merci de ton soutien.

Superfan : de Rogue en plus ! Génial, j'espère que tu me suivras jusqu'au bout alors ? Mille mercis pour tes encouragements. Je continue c'est promis !

-------------------------------------------------------

Bon là, normalement, on devrait respirer un peu mais j'ai pas encore pigé l'truc pour insérer des lignes (shift machin, return mais pas return tout seul, le tout en retenant très fort sa respiration (on sait jamais, dès fois qu'ça aide !), ça marche pas. Veut rien savoir le zinzin.

Bonne lecture… !

**Chapitre 8 - Le Chemin de Traverse**

( En art, comme partout, la pureté seule m'importe - _André Gide_ )

--------------

Le lendemain matin, Fiona s'éveilla bien avant l'aube et décida d'attendre une heure correcte pour aller voir Dumbledore. Elle se prépara tranquillement et descendit dans le silence des couloirs en réprimant un frisson lorsqu'elle longea celui où elle avait perçu les voix des deux employés du Ministère la veille.

Elle repensa aussi à l'audace dont avait fait preuve l'homme qui lui avait témoigné tant d'animosité depuis qu'elle était au collège, et s'étonna aujourd'hui de ne voir en ce geste que l'aboutissement d'un vœu qu'elle avait été incapable de s'avouer jusqu'à présent. Rogue ne lui avait accordé que froideur, haine, agressivité, jalousie aussi, mais elle s'était surprise plusieurs fois à observer ses gestes, ses attitudes et y avait décelé une certaine puissance qui reflétait parfaitement la forte personnalité qu'elle appréciait chez lui.

Le professeur lui procurait également un sentiment de sécurité auquel Fiona avait tant besoin de se raccrocher depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Même encore aujourd'hui, malgré qu'un être généreux lui ait tendu une main secourable, elle se sentait parfois si seule et incertaine, qu'elle avait vite compris que les instants précieux où elle avait ressenti le courage dont elle avait besoin pour s'affirmer correspondaient souvent à la présence Rogue à ses côtés. A commencer par la deuxième nuit qu'elle avait passée au château et où elle avait enfin réussi à surmonter ses cauchemars malgré la rudesse des injonctions qu'il lui avait imposées.

Chassant ces quelques pensées de sa tête, elle prononça le mot de passe qui fit pivoter la gargouille et monta jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Dumbledore semblait l'attendre et l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Le professeur Rogue est venu m'annoncer hier que vous n'étiez pas disponible, commença t'il avec douceur.

- Est-ce qu'il vous a dit pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Fiona.

- Non. Nous mettons un point d'honneur dans ce collège à ne jamais nous indisposer les uns les autres. Mais je me doute que la raison qui vous a poussée à ne pas venir revêtait pour vous une grande importance.

- C'est à cause des deux individus que vous avez reçus hier, expliqua Fiona. J'étais sur le point d'arriver à votre bureau quand j'ai reconnu la voix de l'un d'eux. Je suis sûre qu'il faisait partie des hommes qui m'ont élevée quand j'étais à… enfin…

- Oui, je comprends, l'aida Dumbledore. Lequel ?

- Pas celui qui semble être âgé, précisa t'elle. L'autre.

- Je vais prendre immédiatement des dispositions pour qu'il soit arrêté, promit le vieux sorcier.

Il adressa un regard entendu à l'un des tableaux fixés au mur et son occupant partit sur le champ.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrai l'identifier, poursuivit Fiona qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien. La plupart du temps, ils étaient vêtus de longues robes à capuche et je n'ai pas toujours vu leurs visages ou entendu leurs noms. Mais leurs voix, leurs expressions, leurs gestes, sont gravés dans ma mémoire comme si je les avais encore sous les yeux.

- Et vous n'avez jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre ou d'être en présence de l'un d'eux depuis que vous êtes ici ? demanda Dumbledore avec prudence.

- Non, répondit-elle en semblant réfléchir. C'est juste que…

- Oui… ?

- C'est curieux que vous me demandiez ça, mais le professeur Rogue m'indisposait au début. Enfin, c'était peut-être sa façon d'être, de parler, le sortilège qu'il a choisi pour m'empêcher de nuire la nuit de mon arrivée, ou l'odeur qu'il dégage à force de préparer des potions à longueur de journée, mais je suis certaine de ne jamais l'avoir vu avant aujourd'hui. C'est juste qu'il m'inspire une étrange similitude avec les membres du groupe qui avait pour habitude de venir me voir.

Dumbledore se garda bien de traduire le fond de sa pensée qui l'avait conduit à poser cette question.

- Nous les appelons des _Mangemorts_, l'informa t'il simplement. Ils sont au service de Lord Voldemort dont je vous ai parlé.

- Ils portent bien leur nom, observa Fiona avec une grimace de dégoût. Ils donnent vraiment l'impression de se nourrir du malheur et de la vie des autres tant ils sont incapables de sentiments.

Le vieil homme sourit timidement à cette remarque.

- Très bien, reprit-il en soupirant. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant que vous pourriez être confrontée à ce genre de rencontre au sein même du collège. Mais à l'avenir, je m'arrangerai pour n'accueillir que les membres du Ministère en qui j'ai confiance. Si je ne peux pas faire autrement, je veillerai à ce que vous soyez informée à temps de façon à rester dans votre chambre ou à la bibliothèque.

Fiona acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Et vous, pour quelle raison vouliez-vous me voir ? demanda t'elle.

- Ah oui, se souvint Dumbledore en écarquillant les yeux de malice. Cela tombe plutôt bien, d'ailleurs. Ça vous permettra de commencer cette journée sur de meilleures bases que celles que nous venons d'aborder.

Il se pencha et ouvrit un tiroir duquel il sortit un gros coffre de bois sculpté, un livre, et un sac de satin brodé de perles, fermé par un cordon, qu'il déposa sur son bureau.

- Comme je vous l'avais promis, annonça t'il. J'ai mené quelques investigations concernant votre famille. Je n'ai pas appris grand-chose de plus que nous ne savions déjà mais j'ai retrouvé des gens qui ont bien connu vos parents, et d'autres, plus proches des MacAllister. Ils ont tous été ravis de m'offrir quelques objets ayant appartenus à votre père et à votre mère. Dans le sac de satin, ce sont les accessoires du nécessaire à coiffure de votre mère. L'album contient des photographies de vos parents, de leurs amis, et il y en a même quelques-unes de vous aussi. Le coffre renferme des bijoux et des effets personnels plus courants mais qui prendront une valeur considérable à vos yeux, j'en suis sûr…

Livide d'émotion, Fiona prit le sac de satin dans ses mains et caressa longuement les perles fines qui scintillaient à la lueur de la lampe de Dumbledore. Puis, elle ouvrit l'album au hasard et découvrit des images où des gens adressaient des signes de la main chaleureux ou assistaient à des banquets dans une joyeuse ambiance. Elle vit un bébé assis au milieu de jouets sur une couverture dans un jardin et reconnut ses propres boucles brunes. Deux ou trois pages plus loin se dressait une grande maison dont on décorait l'extérieur pour Noël à l'aide de baguettes magiques.

Ne pouvant retenir ses larmes, elle ouvrit ensuite le coffre et y trouva une montre d'homme ; un pendentif en forme de licorne ; une broche représentant une femme vêtue d'une longue robe vaporeuse agrémentée de voiles qui semblaient tourbillonner autour d'elle ; quelques lettres dont elle lirait le contenu plus tard ; un recueil de poésie ; un miroir d'argent ; un vieil ours en peluche qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, et bien d'autres objets encore qu'elle avait du mal à discerner à travers les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux.

Elle leva la tête vers Dumbledore et mordit le coin de sa lèvre inférieure pour exprimer la reconnaissance et la joie qu'elle n'aurait pu dire avec des mots.

- Ah, soupira t'il. Je me fais trop vieux pour ce genre d'émotion.

Il se leva et se tourna quelques instants vers la fenêtre, le temps de laisser Fiona détailler quelques objets supplémentaires, et revint s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Elle referma délicatement le coffre sur lequel elle posa l'album et le sac de satin.

- Il y a autre chose dont je voulais vous parler, annonça Dumbledore en se calant à nouveau dans son fauteuil. J'ai appris par Madame Pince que vous mettiez beaucoup d'ardeur à étudier les grimoires à votre disposition à la bibliothèque. Une autre source, dont je tairai le nom mais qui veille sur vous depuis de nombreuses années, ajouta t'il d'un air malicieux. M'a informé que vous aviez commencé quelques exercices plutôt prometteurs. Aussi, je crois qu'il est temps de vous emmener faire quelques achats sur le Chemin de Traverse où vous pourrez acquérir ce qui vous manque ainsi qu'une baguette magique adaptée à votre personnalité. Monsieur Ollivander est sans conteste le meilleur fabricant du pays dans ce domaine et possèdera sûrement celle qui vous conviendra au mieux.

- Le Chemin de Traverse ? répéta Fiona sans comprendre.

Dumbledore fit une description détaillée du lieu et des boutiques bordant le chemin magique en s'amusant des commentaires enthousiastes de la jeune femme qui aurait déjà voulu y être.

- Croyez-vous qu'il soit réellement prudent que je m'y rende ? demanda t'elle en revenant à une réalité plus sombre.

- Nous profiterons du froid qu'il fait dehors pour vous habiller d'une cape, choisirons des heures de moindre affluence, et je vous accompagnerai moi-même pour veiller à votre sécurité.

- Vous oubliez mes pouvoirs exceptionnels, rappela t'elle en osant un sourire mutin.

- Il faudra que vous m'en parliez un jour, répliqua Dumbledore d'un air complice.

- Non, je crois que je vous les montrerai, promit Fiona.

- Très bien, mais si vous voulez y aller seule un jour il serait préférable d'emmener Dobby avec vous. Il saura se faire discret et il n'est pas rare de voir des sorciers accompagnés de ce genre de créature.

- C'est un compromis acceptable, reconnut Fiona qui n'y avait pas pensé.

Dumbledore se leva à nouveau.

- Je vous ferai savoir quand nous irons. En attendant, je crois que nous devrions aller prendre un petit déjeuner, proposa t'il en se massant le ventre d'impatience.

Fiona adressa un sourire au vieil homme et prit le coffre sur le bureau.

- Le temps de déposer ma nouvelle famille dans ma chambre et je vous retrouve là-bas, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Dumbledore lui rendit son sourire et lui emboîta le pas.

La Grande Salle avait accueilli la plupart des élèves et les enseignants étaient déjà au complet. Fiona s'avança en s'apercevant avec horreur qu'il ne restait plus qu'une place libre à la table des professeurs : celle située à la droite de Rogue. Il la regardait arriver vers lui d'un air inquisiteur, évaluant sûrement à quel point elle allait lui en vouloir pour sa conduite de la veille, pensa t'elle. Masquant sa gêne et son appréhension de son mieux, elle s'installa à ses côtés.

- Vous paraissez aller beaucoup mieux pour quelqu'un qui semblait effrayée, il y a seulement quelques heures, fit-il remarquer à voix basse en fixant son assiette.

Fiona, surprise de s'être trompée à ce point sur les pensées qu'elle avait cru déceler en arrivant, le regarda d'un air abasourdi. Elle détourna la tête et se servit copieusement de tout ce qui l'entourait.

- Dois-je relever une pointe de sarcasme dans vos propos, ou êtes-vous en train d'user de votre agressivité légendaire ? demanda t'elle d'un ton déterminé.

- Excusez-moi, répondit sincèrement Rogue en évitant toujours le visage de la jeune femme. Je pensais simplement que les évènements d'hier vous marqueraient plus profondément.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que ça n'est pas le cas ?

- Vous répondez souvent à une question par une autre question ?

Elle ne dit rien sur le moment et s'acharna sur son assiette qu'elle dévorait sans retenue. Rogue, qui avait terminé, se leva et replaça sa chaise en risquant enfin un coup d'œil dans sa direction, mais resta silencieux. Evidemment, pour ajouter au ridicule que Fiona ressentait de ne pas trouver la réplique parfaite à rétorquer, le toast qu'elle tenait choisit justement cet instant pour se briser et tomber sur sa robe. Mais curieusement, cela lui permit de retrouver sa répartie.

- Premièrement, vous ne m'avez pas vraiment posé de question, se décida t'elle enfin sans lever les yeux vers le professeur. Vous n'avez fait qu'émettre des hypothèses auxquelles vous mourrez d'envie que j'apporte quelques précisons. Ce qui est plutôt sournois vous en conviendrez, mais si conforme aussi à vos habitudes. Enfin bref… Ensuite, pour ce qui est de mon état d'esprit immédiat, disons que je viens de recevoir plusieurs bonnes nouvelles qui ont illuminé ma triste existence qui vous passionne tant.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi, fit sèchement Rogue en s'en allant.

Mon Dieu que cet homme pouvait être compliqué, pensa t'elle en le regardant partir tout en essuyant sa robe avec sa serviette. Ou peut-être aurait-il voulu lui proposer une épaule compatissante avant de s'apercevoir que Dumbledore était déjà passé par là ?

Trop peu disposée à tergiverser sur la psychologie masculine pour l'instant, Fiona termina son assiette et rejoignit Madame Pince à la bibliothèque.

--------------

Trois jours et une séance d'entraînement plus tard, elle reçut enfin des nouvelles de Dumbledore. Le directeur informa Madame Pince qu'il avait besoin de la jeune femme pour l'après-midi et Fiona revêtit la longue cape de velours vert que lui avait prêtée Minerva en prenant soin de rabattre la large capuche sur sa tête, dissimulant ainsi une bonne partie de son visage. Puis, elle retrouva le vieux sorcier dans son bureau comme ils en avaient convenu.

- Ce sera parfait, confirma Dumbledore en détaillant sa tenue lorsqu'elle entra dans son bureau. Venez par ici, nous allons passer par la cheminée.

Fiona écouta attentivement la marche à suivre et laissa le directeur partir le premier. Elle jeta une pincée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et se lança à son tour.

Elle arriva par l'une des cheminées rassemblées en cercle qui s'ouvrait sur une place circulaire. Dumbledore l'attendait, propre comme un sou neuf, et la débarrassa elle aussi des restes de suie d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Venez, dit-il. Nous allons d'abord aller à la banque Gringotts, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

Ils s'engagèrent dans une rue et Fiona s'émerveilla des boutiques que Dumbledore lui présentait en agrémentant son récit de quelques anecdotes dont il avait parfois fait les frais dans son enfance. Comme par exemple, le postier qui s'était refusé à lui laisser utiliser son plus robuste grand-duc pour l'envoi d'une simple carte postale destinée à l'anniversaire de sa mère, partie exceptionnellement de la maison pour rendre visite à une tante résidant à proximité de Londres. Du haut de ses dix ans, le jeune Dumbledore avait pourtant exigé ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour l'occasion, mais avait dû rabattre son choix sur une chouette ordinaire -sous les exclamations outrées du postier-, et était sorti de là en maudissant le vieil employé.

Ou encore, les pétards du Dr Flibuste qu'il venait d'acquérir et qui s'étaient déclenchés tous seuls lorsqu'il s'était rendu à l'animalerie magique pour s'offrir son premier hibou. Les animaux étaient si affolés que le vendeur l'avait jeté dehors en lui faisant promettre de ne jamais plus remettre les pieds dans sa boutique. Exigence qui, bien sûr, avait été annulée avec le temps.

Fiona riait de bon cœur en imaginant la scène et ils entrèrent dans la banque où un groupe de Gobelins vinrent s'incliner respectueusement devant le vieil homme. Il annonça le numéro du coffre qu'il souhaitait visiter et donna une clé au directeur de l'agence magique qui se proposa lui-même de les accompagner.

La jeune femme écarquilla de grands yeux à la vue du tas d'or entassé dans le coffre.

- Cet argent est à vous, l'informa Dumbledore. Il s'agit du reste de la somme que vos parents avaient mis de côté pour assurer votre éducation et de la fortune personnelle des MacAllister dont vous êtes la seule héritière. J'ai déjà tout arrangé avec le directeur de la banque et vous pouvez disposer de cet argent comme vous l'entendez à partir de maintenant.

Fiona n'en revenait pas et se laissa conseiller pour savoir de quoi elle avait besoin dans l'immédiat. Le Gobelin remplit une bourse qu'il lui donna et les raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie.

Ils retournèrent ensuite sur le Chemin de Traverse où la jeune sorcière fit l'acquisition de quelques plumes de belle qualité chez Scribulus, ajoutant à ses achats des flacons d'encre de couleurs différentes. Puis, elle alla choisir des robes dans la boutique de Madame Guipure. Elle opta pour le velours qui lui allait si bien et en prit une dans les teintes grenat, une écrue brodée de fils d'or pour les grandes occasions, une autre marron, et une quatrième d'un violet profond en choisissant à chaque fois une cape assortie pour harmoniser ou varier les couleurs selon ses humeurs. Deux ou trois chemises de nuit et des sous-vêtements furent ajoutés à cela et Madame Guipure lui présenta ensuite plusieurs paires de chaussures.

Au sortir de la boutique, Dumbledore commença à réduire quelques achats pour n'en faire qu'un sac unique et conduisit Fiona chez Ollivander. Le vieux marchand fut plutôt surpris de voir le directeur de Poudlard en personne pénétrer dans son magasin et il l'accueillit avec la chaleur qu'induisaient de longues années d'amitié.

- Je vous confie cette jeune demoiselle qui a besoin de votre savoir-faire légendaire, annonça Dumbledore en s'asseyant dans un coin pour observer la scène.

Après avoir posé les quelques questions d'usage -en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir connaître la composition des baguettes des parents de sa cliente-, Monsieur Ollivander longea ses étagères dont il sortit plusieurs boîtes et les étala sur son comptoir.

- Essayez celle-ci, proposa t'il. 25,4 cm, bois de merisier et crin de licorne.

Mais l'essai ne fut pas concluant et il repoussa la boîte à l'écart des autres.

- Alors peut-être celle-là, suggéra t'il ensuite. 30 cm, sorbier et plume de phénix.

Mais elle ne convenait pas non plus. Pas plus que la dizaine d'autres que Fiona essaya patiemment.

- Vous avez souvent des clients difficiles, plaisanta le vieux marchand à l'attention de Dumbledore.

- Suis-je vraiment un cas si désespéré ? demanda Fiona, pas vexée le moins du monde.

- Non, lui assura Dumbledore. Mais je crois qu'il va falloir passer à la gamme supérieure, observa t'il malicieusement depuis sa chaise. Sortez-nous donc vos modèles les moins conventionnels, mon cher.

Ollivander alla chercher quelques baguettes supplémentaires et les passa une à une à Fiona, mais sans résultat.

- Celle-ci peut-être, conseilla t'il en prenant un soin tout particulier à la dégager de son emballage de papier de soie. 28 cm, bois de rose et pierre de lune.

Fiona agita doucement la baguette d'où s'échappa une multitude de petites étoiles blanches, dorées, et argentées, accompagnées d'une brume grise si légère qu'elle mit un moment à se désagréger.

Monsieur Ollivander la dévisagea un instant.

- Très intéressant, dit-il enfin dans un murmure. Rare…, très rare. De la délicatesse. Une maniabilité exceptionnelle. Peu de puissance et pour cause… Presque superflue pour quelqu'un qui… Mais en parfaite harmonie avec…

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase et détourna les yeux du regard intense et serein de la jeune femme. Dumbledore observait Fiona par-dessus ses lunettes avec un léger sourire et finit par baisser les yeux vers le sol.

Monsieur Ollivander passa derrière son comptoir et Fiona paya ce qu'elle devait. Puis, en flânant encore un peu sur le chemin du retour, ils rentrèrent à Poudlard.

--------------

Pour le dîner ce soir-là, Fiona choisit de revêtir sa robe grenat. Elle épousseta le liseré de fourrure qui dessinait joliment le contour du décolleté et les manches autour des poignets, et ajusta le reste de la robe qui épousait parfaitement ses formes en s'évasant doucement jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle enfila des chaussures de la même teinte, recoiffa ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent et épingla sur sa poitrine la broche représentant la femme aux multiples voiles qu'elle avait trouvée dans le coffre de ses parents.

Puis, elle descendit dans la Grande Salle et s'installa entre le professeur McGonagall et Madame Bibine.

- Vous êtes retournée au sud du pays, on dirait, observa celle-ci en découvrant la nouvelle tenue de sa voisine.

- Chemin de Traverse, cette fois, précisa t'elle en replaçant ses boucles brunes derrière ses épaules.

- Ça fait une éternité que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds, fit remarquer Minerva en passant un plat à Fiona.

Mais Fiona n'écoutait plus les deux femmes lancées maintenant dans une conversation passionnante sur la mode féminine. Rogue avait repoussé un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier devant son assiette, dont elle percevait les gros titres depuis sa place. Il était fait état de l'avancée de l'enquête concernant la disparition de deux hommes qu'elle savait être des Mangemorts et, à voir le regard intéressé que le professeur lui lança, elle se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait exprès de tourner le journal dans sa direction.

Fiona brûlait d'envie de lui demander si elle pouvait lui emprunter, mais détourna finalement la tête vers la table des Gryffondor et regarda Harry, Ron et Hermione en se disant qu'après tout, ils devaient bien avoir reçu un exemplaire eux aussi. Elle en parlerait à Hermione lorsqu'elle la verrait, tout simplement.

----------------------------------

J'attends vos reviews !!

Bisous à tous...


	9. Les quatre éléments

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… éè).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, les affaires reprennent ! J'ai découvert vos 7 reviews avec un plaisir grandissant à chaque fois que l'une d'elle apparaissait. C'est donc à mon tour de vous adresser un p'tit mot à chacun :

**mollyatack** : Je crois que tu as tout dit : le site bloque pas mal en ce moment, donc, je m'étonne pas trop de ne pas avoir eu de reviews pour les chapitres précédents (des fois, j'apparais même pas dans la liste principale, alors…). Sinon, je suis très touchée par tes compliments. Ca me donne envie de mettre les bouchées doubles pour continuer à écrire ! ! Tu verras, les choses vont évoluer dans le bon sens entre Rogue et Fiona et de nombreux retournements de situations sont au programme. J'espère que tu me suivras jusqu'au bout ! Bisous à toi et merci encore.

**Aulandra17** : Les 8 d'un coup ?? Wahaa, quel courage (bon, les deux premiers sont tout p'tits, mais quand même) ! En tout cas rassure-toi, j'irai effectivement jusqu'au terme de cette fic. Je suis déjà dessus depuis le mois de mars, j'en ai écris une bonne partie cet été et j'ai tous les éléments pour la finir. Merci pour tes encouragements.

**ptite elfe** : _Triste_, je n'en suis pas encore là, après tout je suis plutôt récente en tant qu'auteur. Mais j'suis toute désolée moi maintenant. Quand je pense qu'avec un rythme comme le tien, tu as quand même eu la patience de laisser une review. Je sais pas comment t'exprimer mes remerciements d'avoir pris le temps de le faire et ton courage me va droit au cœur. Cela dit, le site débloque pas mal depuis quelques semaines, alors c'est un peu normal pour le manque de reviews, c'est déjà pas évident d'y accéder pour lire tout simplement. Merci aussi pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas et que tu garderas les yeux bien ouverts pour la lire. lol !

**Bunny Anoushka Kalika Arwen** : Ah non, visiblement j'ai pas dû avoir ta première review ! Alors comme ça le site m'en chipe au passage ?…ggrrrr èé. Heureusement que tu as eu la bonté de revenir en mettre une, tout le monde ne l'aurait pas fait. Et en plus c'est pour m'abreuver de compliments, alors je saute de joie ! Ravie que ma fic te plaise, avec tous les trucs qui vont se passer après, j'espère bien qu'elle t'intéressera jusqu'à la fin. Bizous et n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes critiques si ce n'est pas le cas.

**Oxana** : Oh là là ! Encore des compliments ! En plus tu as vu juste, j'ai effectivement voulu faire un Rogue incapable de s'avouer à lui-même qu'il peut être capable de sentiments parce que je suis sûre qu'il doit être comme ça. Reste à savoir si Fiona l'encouragera dans ce sens…. Pour Dumbledore, je ne ressens pas vraiment de difficulté à le rendre sensible quand les circonstances s'y prêtent, mais je le crois aussi capable d'être sans cœur quand il le faut (Y a qu'à le voir parfois avec Harry…). Bisou aussi Oxana et à bientôt j'espère.

**Tik** : Toi aussi tu as lu les 8 d'un coup ? Quelle patience ! Je suis super contente d'avoir su retenir ton attention à ce point. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**Superfan** : Parler un peu plus de Rogue ? (irrécupérable moi, ça fait qu'on est deux alors ). Pour répondre à ta question : ben, c'est le deuxième perso le plus important de l'histoire (Fiona passe en premier quand même). Mais rassure-toi, il sera présent quasiment en permanence. C'est juste qu'à un moment, Voldemort va entrer en scène (comme je le laissais entendre dans mon résumé), mais la majeur partie de la fic ne peut se faire sans Rogue, bien sûr ! ! -pssttt… d'ailleurs c'est une Roguefiction… !- Bisou sincère à toi aussi.

-----------------------

Voilà, encore tout plein de mercis à ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot et bonne lecture aux autres aussi…

-----------------------

**Chapitre 9 – Les quatre éléments**

( Au ciel, un ange n'a rien d'exceptionnel - _George Bernard Shaw_ )

-----------

Novembre avait apporté le froid mais aussi le début de la saison de Quidditch, rapidement devenue le centre d'intérêt dans la plupart des conversations des élèves.

Jusqu'à présent, les équipes n'avaient participé qu'à quelques séances d'entraînement et Fiona découvrit ce drôle de sport qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait assisté à la première rencontre, opposant Poufsouffle à Serpentard, sous les explications enjouées des professeurs Chourave et Sinistra qui lui avaient appris les règles et commenté les actions des joueurs au fur et à mesure de leur évolution sur le terrain.

Puis, à l'issue de ce match, Fiona avait accompagné quelques Poufsouffle à l'infirmerie et eut, de ce fait, l'occasion de rendre visite à Madame Pomfresh qui l'appréciait beaucoup et qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis plusieurs semaines. La jeune femme avait écouté patiemment les joueurs se plaindre de l'attitude de leurs adversaires, pansé quelques blessures, distribué des gobelets de potion, le tout, avec une compassion et une douceur qui enchanta l'infirmière très vite dépassée par les évènements.

Le soir, après que tous eurent enfin regagné leur salle commune, Fiona s'était installée dans un des fauteuils du bureau de Madame Pomfresh et les deux femmes s'étaient offert une tasse de thé bien méritée avant d'aller dîner. Au fil de leur conversation, elles en étaient même venues à renforcer leur amitié et l'infirmière avait proposé à Fiona de venir l'aider lorsque le besoin s'en ferait sentir. Ce qu'elle accepta sans hésiter mais n'en oubliait pas pour autant les livres qu'elle devait étudier, et avait donc terminé la soirée à la bibliothèque comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

-----------

Le samedi suivant, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était organisée. Les élèves furent informés dès le début de la semaine qu'ils seraient accompagnés de certains professeurs pour assurer leur sécurité et ils se regroupèrent dans le hall en fonction de leur maison comme l'avait exigé Dumbledore.

Les professeurs McGonagall et Bibine vérifièrent la liste des élèves de Gryffondor, Rogue et Vector celle des Serpentard, Flitwick et Sinistra des Poufsouffle, Chourave et McDonald -qui assurait les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal-, celle des Serdaigle, et tous empruntèrent la route sinueuse qui descendait au village. Fiona et Madame Pomfresh suivaient également le cortège et offriraient leurs compétences à qui en aurait besoin en cas de nécessité.

Arrivés au cœur du village, les élèves formèrent deux nouveaux groupes par maison selon les magasins ou les pubs dans lesquels ils souhaitaient se rendre, et leurs accompagnateurs se partagèrent une fois encore les adolescents. Fiona se joignit au professeur Sinistra qui emmena quelques Poufsouffle faire les boutiques et laissa une Madame Pomfresh frigorifiée aller se mettre au chaud au pub des Trois Balais.

La jeune femme s'émerveilla une nouvelle fois de découvrir le village aux allures de carte postale, très différent du Chemin de Traverse, mais qui dégageait un charme tout aussi pittoresque. Les élèves de son groupe voulaient l'emmener partout, lui faire goûter toutes les sucreries de chez Honeydukes, lui montrer les dernières nouveautés de chez Zonko, la conduisirent ensuite chez Derviche et Bang et insistèrent pour monter jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante.

- Vous croyez vraiment que des fantômes hantent cette ruine ouverte à tous les vents ? s'amusa Fiona devant les visages angoissés.

- Bien sûr, assura Hannah Abbot avec conviction. Les habitants du village jurent avoir entendu leurs cris.

- Bon, et bien, si nous allions boire quelque chose de chaud aux Trois Balais, suggéra le professeur Sinistra en tapant des pieds sur le sol pour se réchauffer. Les fantômes n'ont pas froid, mais nous oui, plaisanta t'elle.

Le petit groupe redescendit au village et croisa des Serdaigle, guidés par Monsieur McDonald, qui proposèrent à Fiona de les accompagner.

- Non merci, refusa t'elle. Je commence à geler sur place, mais je vous rejoindrai peut-être tout à l'heure…

Susan Bones poussa la porte du pub et tous s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

Madame Rosmerta ne savait plus où donner de la tête devant l'affluence des clients et les installa à une table près des Gryffondor qui commentaient encore le dernier match avec Madame Bibine.

Fiona en aurait presque soupiré de soulagement de voir que Rogue n'était pas là mais regretta l'absence de Minerva avec qui elle aurait bien voulu passer un moment. Quoi qu'il en soit, les élèves ne tardèrent pas à accoler les tables et partager joyeusement leurs conversations en y associant les professeurs.

Les rires fusaient sur les murs du pub mais soudain, deux Serpentard entrèrent en trombe et tout le monde se tut en percevant des cris à l'extérieur, par la porte grande ouverte.

- Que se passe t'il ? s'inquiéta le professeur Vector quelques tables plus loin.

- Monsieur, s'essouffla Goyle, le visage rougi par la course qu'il venait de s'imposer. Drôles de choses dans le ciel… pas si c'est dangereux… mais pas normal non plus…

- Où est Rogue ? demanda Vector en se levant d'un bond.

- On ne sait pas, Monsieur, gémit Millicent Bulstrode. On l'a perdu. Il nous a dit de revenir ici et il est parti.

- Je vais aller voir, décida l'enseignant en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Bon, les Serpentard déjà présents restent avec nous pendant que Monsieur Vector va voir ce qu'il en est, s'organisa Madame Chourave.

- Professeur, pouvez-vous vous occuper de mes élèves ? demanda Madame Bibine au professeur Sinistra.

- Bien sûr, nous ne bougeons pas d'ici, promit celle-ci.

Madame Bibine se précipita dehors en s'arrêtant sur le seuil, Fiona sortit à son tour et les deux femmes levèrent les yeux vers le ciel. Des ombres opaques, informes, noires et menaçantes planaient sur le village en ondulant dans une sorte de danse macabre, obligeant les élèves inquiets à se réfugier dans la première boutique venue pour se protéger d'un danger potentiel.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Fiona au professeur de vol.

- Aucune idée, avoua t'elle. Mais ça ne peut être que l'œuvre de Mangemorts et je doute qu'il s'agisse de quelque chose de bon.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique d'où elle fit jaillir une longue volute blanche qui fila aussitôt vers le château.

- Harry…, s'angoissa Fiona en le cherchant des yeux.

- Je ne le vois pas, l'informa l'enseignante. Mais nous devons rassembler les élèves, dit-elle en élevant soudain la voix pour couvrir des cris stridents qui retentirent subitement, semblant sortir des ombres elles-mêmes.

Fiona partit vers la droite et le professeur sur la gauche. Madame Bibine rejoignit les Serdaigle qui accouraient un peu plus loin avec Monsieur McDonald et Fiona vit arriver quatre Gryffondor à l'opposé, apparemment seuls.

- Où est Minerva ? s'inquiéta t'elle auprès de Parvati qui avait sorti sa baguette.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en grimaçant. Elle nous a dit de revenir aux Trois Balais et a pris une rue transversale lorsqu'on est sorti de chez Zonko.

- Et Harry ?

- Il est parti chercher Ron, Dean et Seamus qui étaient dans la boutique d'à côté. Neville, Luna et Hermione étaient avec nous, ils arrivent.

- Très bien, retournez au pub, je vais voir où en est Harry.

Fiona s'élança dans la direction indiquée en s'étonnant de ne pas voir les trois élèves censés suivre les autres. Les rues étaient désertes à présent et elle ralentit sa course, les sens en alerte, en scrutant le ciel qui s'assombrissait de nuages bien réels, cette fois.

- Parfait, se dit-elle à voix haute pour se donner du courage. On va voir qui est le plus doué pour ce qui est de donner des spectacles.

Elle avança prudemment entre les maisons serrées les unes contre les autres et perçut soudain des voix dans une rue adjacente. Elle se plaqua dans un renfoncement et tendit l'oreille.

- Emmène ces deux-là aussi, ordonna la voix d'un homme. Qu'ils aillent rejoindre les professeurs et la folle au regard ahuri.

- Lâchez-nous, cria la voix d'Hermione qui, heureusement, n'avait pas l'air de paniquer.

- Aïe ! se plaignit Neville à ses côtés.

- La ferme ! tonna un autre homme dont la voix semblait plus lointaine.

Fiona fronça les sourcils et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Si des élèves étaient conduits loin de Poudlard, elle ne pouvait pas les laisser partir seuls, d'autant plus qu'il était question aussi de professeurs et d'une jeune fille qui n'étaient déjà plus là. Ne voyant pas d'autre solution, elle reprit son chemin et déboucha au coin de la rue. Les élèves avaient déjà disparu et cinq hommes encagoulés pointaient leurs baguettes sur les ombres noires qui redoublèrent d'intensité sous l'effet de leurs sortilèges.

- On leur aura fichu une belle trouille, plaisanta l'un d'eux sous les rires de ses confrères.

- Ah oui, on a tous trouvé ça très drôle, ironisa Fiona. Mais est-ce que je peux me joindre à la fête, Messieurs ? demanda t'elle d'un air détaché mais le cœur battant de reconnaître ce genre de silhouettes.

Elle s'avança prudemment vers les Mangemorts qui restèrent sans voix.

- Qui c'est celle-là ? demanda un homme plutôt trapu.

- Aucune idée, répondit un autre. Mais si elle veut venir…

- Moi je la connais, fit un troisième d'une voix dure.

Il avança lentement et vint se placer devant Fiona qu'il attrapa à la gorge.

- Bien sûr que tu peux venir, ma belle, murmura t'il en approchant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Un vieil ami à moi va être ravi de te revoir…

Il lâcha la gorge de Fiona, lui attrapa le poignet et la ramena auprès des autres. Puis, il se pencha vers le sol, pointa sa baguette sur une pierre en marmonnant une formule et obligea la jeune femme à poser sa main dessus. Aussitôt, elle fut emportée dans un tourbillon assourdissant en sentant toujours la pression de la main du Mangemort sur son poignet et ils arrivèrent enfin dans le couloir sombre d'une maison.

- Avance ! intima l'homme en poussant Fiona un peu plus loin devant lui.

Sentant son souffle lui manquer, elle essaya de se concentrer sur les élèves et les professeurs disparus en se disant qu'elle était peut-être leur seule chance de s'en sortir vivants. Elle perçut des pas derrière eux et tourna la tête dans leur direction. Les quatre autres Mangemorts les avaient rejoints et les suivaient silencieusement.

- Je t'ai dit d'avancer, lui rappela l'homme en pointant plus fermement sa baguette.

Ils s'arrêtèrent après quelques mètres. Le Mangemort ouvrit une porte et la poussa à l'intérieur. Par chance, les autres Mangemorts poursuivirent leur chemin et, pour ne pas perdre de temps au cas où elle aurait dû agir dans l'urgence, Fiona détailla rapidement la configuration des lieux.

La porte débouchait au centre d'une immense salle rectangulaire. Au fond, sur sa gauche, deux Mangemorts se tenaient appuyés contre des tables et attendaient. En face d'elle, les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Rogue étaient conscients mais ligotés sur des chaises. Juste à droite de la porte, Hermione, Luna et Neville étaient debout, désarmés, mais libres de leurs mouvements. La totalité du mur d'en face n'était qu'une succession de hautes fenêtres par lesquelles les rayons du soleil projetaient des raies de lumière sur le sol poussiéreux.

- Avance là-bas, ordonna le Mangemort qui l'avait accompagnée en désignant ses confrères d'un signe de tête.

Fiona obéit et se retourna pour garder une vue d'ensemble sur la salle.

- Belle prise, observa l'homme sur sa droite, dont elle reconnut la voix. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il va apprécier…

- On prend les paris ? répliqua le premier.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, faisant sursauter tout le monde, et Lucius Malefoy -qui n'avait pas jugé utile de dissimuler son identité-, vint se placer au centre de la pièce. Il se figea en apercevant Fiona qu'il toisa longuement, les yeux étrangement brillants. La respiration saccadée, elle essaya de se contrôler pour masquer sa peur et pouvoir réfléchir efficacement en même temps.

- Qui l'a amenée ici ? demanda Lucius d'un ton glacial.

- Moi, répondit le Mangemort à ses côtés.

Fiona profita de cette diversion pour fixer Hermione en souhaitant de tout son cœur que l'adolescente comprenne cet appel et espérait aussi pouvoir compter sur Luna qui semblait perdue dans ses rêves. Après quelques secondes, Hermione l'observa enfin et un léger changement dans l'expression de son visage lui fit comprendre que c'était bien le cas. Fiona adressa donc un regard rapide vers les professeurs et Hermione lui répondit en retour en tournant discrètement sa main qu'elle maintenait le long de son corps pour indiquer qu'elle n'avait pas de baguette. La jeune femme ferma les yeux un bref instant pour la rassurer et se soucia à nouveau de Malefoy.

- Imbécile, souffla celui-ci. Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que si elle était là, c'est qu'elle s'est arrangée pour y être ?

L'homme resserra les mâchoires mais ne répondit pas. Malefoy se retourna et alla se placer à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Ça ne fait rien, reprit-il. Après tout, nous allons voir si nous pouvons en tirer quelque chose…

Fiona tourna la tête sur sa gauche et scruta le ciel où se formaient maintenant quelques nuages.

- Obstruez les fenêtres, ordonna calmement Malefoy aux Mangemorts sans quitter Fiona des yeux.

Elle reporta son attention sur lui.

- Ça ne servira à rien, assura t'elle d'une voix faible mais déterminée. Elle est là, dehors… Elle vous attend…

- Tu es en progrès, observa t'il après un instant, en esquissant un imperceptible sourire.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Les professeurs et les élèves, qui ne comprenaient pas de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler, froncèrent les sourcils en regardant Fiona. Puis, ils détournèrent la tête vers Malefoy. Une chose étrange se produisait derrière lui : une sorte de boule de fumée grise flottait entre son dos et le mur. Une multitude de cercles entrecroisés la composait et tournaient sur eux-mêmes à toute vitesse. L'ensemble grandissait à vu d'œil mais restait encore invisible aux yeux des autres Mangemorts situés au centre et à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Tue les professeurs, ordonna Malefoy en toisant Fiona d'un air calculateur.

Elle se déconcentra un instant en entendant cette injonction. Puis, elle regarda les enseignants d'un air inquiet, vit Rogue observer Malefoy avec surprise, mais elle parvint à garder un certain contrôle sur le phénomène étrange qu'elle venait de créer.

La boule continuait à gonfler et lorsque Fiona en perçut les contours dépasser de chaque côté des épaules de Malefoy, elle rassembla ses forces. Une protubérance se détacha lentement des entrelacements, s'allongea comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent, et encercla le corps de Malefoy avec une rapidité surprenante. Pris dans cette tornade de vent pur, au souffle maintenant bruyant, il fut soulevé dans les airs, plaqué au mur et ne put qu'observer ce qui suivit. Hermione se tourna vers ses camarades et leur murmura des instructions à toute vitesse, sous les airs hagards des professeurs.

Sans attendre, Fiona tendit les bras vers les deux Mangemorts situés à ses côtés. Elle dirigea les paumes de ses mains dans leur direction et deux boules de feu en jaillirent, atteignant les deux hommes de plein fouet. Paniqués, ils tentèrent d'éteindre leur robe tandis que Fiona se concentrait sur le troisième homme au milieu de la pièce. Il se tordit soudain de douleur en étreignant sa poitrine qui semblait le brûler. On devinait sous sa robe une sorte de lueur orangée qui s'intensifia jusqu'à le consumer entièrement de l'intérieur et il ne représenta bientôt plus qu'un ultime tas de cendres déposé sur le plancher.

Dans le même temps, Fiona avait fait voler les baguettes des deux Mangemorts à ses côtés et les envoya directement à Hermione et Luna. D'un autre geste, elle arracha celle que Malefoy -toujours prisonnier de la tornade-, tenait encore, et la dirigea vers Neville qui en était le plus proche. Depuis leurs places, les trois adolescents détachèrent les professeurs surpris de voir leurs liens tomber au sol.

Le Mangemort, à gauche de la jeune femme, venait de réussir à éteindre sa robe et s'élança vers elle. Elle se décala pour lui échapper et, d'un revers de la main, l'envoya à travers la fenêtre dans un bris de verre assourdissant tandis que le deuxième maîtrisait enfin les flammes à son tour. Neville fut le premier à s'en apercevoir et il stupéfixa le Mangemort qui fut projeté sur une des tables sous la violence du choc. Le professeur McGonagall en ouvrit la bouche d'ébahissement.

Epuisée d'avoir dû utiliser plusieurs de ses pouvoirs en même temps, Fiona ne put maintenir Malefoy plus longtemps. La tornade se volatilisa et il retomba par terre. Il se releva promptement et se mit à hurler de rage.

- STOOOOOOOP !!!

Tous le regardèrent et se figèrent de stupeur. Il arbora un sourire satisfait, sortit rapidement une autre baguette de la manche de sa robe et la pointa aussitôt sur Neville. Fiona, qui s'apprêtait à se ruer vers la porte, s'arrêta dans son élan, le souffle court, et observa Malefoy avec une farouche détermination.

- Très impressionnant, lâcha t'il en reculant légèrement vers le coin de la pièce, menaçant toujours Neville. Mais c'est entre toi et moi, maintenant, puisqu'il n'en reste plus un.

- Très bien, accepta Fiona en se redressant pour lui faire face. Alors laissez le garçon, il n'a rien à voir là dedans.

Malefoy dévia légèrement la trajectoire de sa main et désarma les trois adolescents qui sursautèrent de surprise. Il se débarrassa de leurs baguettes en les jetant dans un coin et menaça Neville à nouveau. Fiona, de plus en plus essoufflée, s'obligea à renforcer son attention, comprenant qu'il aurait pu tout aussi bien attenter à leur vie.

- Tue les professeurs, Fiona, ordonna t'il, le regard flamboyant. Après tu t'occuperas des élèves.

- Jamais, cingla t'elle d'une voix à peine audible.

- _Avada Kedavra_ ! hurla t'il en visant Neville qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que se protéger le visage de ses bras sur le moment.

Après un sursaut de panique, Fiona fixa des yeux l'éclair engendré par le sortilège et parvint à le ralentir dans sa course fulgurante. Il freina sa progression jusqu'à presque s'arrêter à quelques centimètres du garçon livide de peur. Lentement, la pointe de l'éclair se figea enfin et le reste suivit doucement, formant une boule palpitante d'un vert intense. D'un revers de la main, Fiona la renvoya alors sur Malefoy qui eut tout juste le temps d'exprimer sa surprise avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

A bout de forces, la jeune femme posa un genou à terre, s'appuya sur un bras pour ne pas tomber et plaqua son autre main sur son front pour dissiper un vertige. Rogue et Flitwick se ruèrent vers elle pour l'aider à se relever tandis que le professeur McGonagall se dirigeait vers les adolescents pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien.

- Dépêchez-vous, dit Fiona en se sentant un peu mieux. Il faut sortir d'ici, il y en a d'autres…

Rogue alla se pencher sur le corps de Malefoy et récupéra les baguettes des trois enseignants ainsi que celles des élèves dans ses poches. Le professeur Flitwick rattrapa la sienne au vol et ouvrit la porte en s'assurant que la voie était libre. Sans un mot, ils sortirent dans le couloir en restant sur la défensive et cherchèrent une issue.

- Ça va aller ? demanda McGonagall, livide, à Fiona marchant à ses côtés.

- Oui, il va bien falloir. Ce n'est peut-être pas fini.

- Vous disposez de pouvoirs vraiment exceptionnels, ma chère, chuchota t'elle. Vous en avez beaucoup comme ceux-là ?

- Quatre, lui apprit-elle. Enfin, cinq avec celui qui les lie indirectement.

Les deux hommes ouvraient la marche et se plaquaient régulièrement au bout de chaque intersection avant de laisser avancer les élèves. Fiona et Minerva se retournèrent à plusieurs reprises pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis et ils s'engagèrent dans un escalier en colimaçon d'où remontait un léger courant d'air.

Redoublant de vigilance, le professeur Flitwick descendit seul les dernières marches et informa les autres qu'il y avait une porte un peu plus loin.

- Attendez…, lâcha faiblement Fiona, prise d'un nouveau vertige, en s'appuyant au mur.

Tout le monde s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. Severus revint sur ses pas et sortit une fiole de sa poche. Il lui prit doucement le bras et l'aida à s'asseoir.

- Buvez ça, dit-il en dévissant le bouchon du flacon.

- Non…, refusa t'elle en fermant les yeux et appuya sa tête sur la pierre froide.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer, fit Rogue en lui prenant la main et y plaça la fiole. Avalez ça et qu'on en finisse. Pensez aux enfants, Fiona.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que je fais depuis des heures, s'énerva t'elle dans un murmure.

- Miss Mandelsen, intervint le professeur Flitwick. Il y a de l'agitation là-bas, faites un effort.

Fiona redressa lentement la tête et rouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda la fiole dans sa main, sembla réprimer un frisson et avala son contenu. Severus haussa un sourcil significatif et remis le flacon vide dans sa poche.

- On peut y aller ? demanda Flitwick en reportant son attention sur la porte.

- Deux secondes, exigea Rogue.

Il aida la jeune femme à se relever et ils reprirent leur chemin.

- C'est tout simplement infecte à avaler, mais je dois reconnaître que c'est efficace, avoua Fiona au professeur à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un simple remontant, répondit-il.

Ils arrivèrent près de la porte et Flitwick l'ouvrit prudemment. Elle débouchait sur un hall immense apparemment désert.

- C'est trop calme, fit remarquer Rogue. Méfiez-vous…

- Ils ont dû partir, supposa Flitwick. J'aurais juré avoir entendu des voix.

McGonagall regarda les élèves d'un air inquiet et les guida à la suite des deux hommes qui progressaient lentement. Curieusement, ils parvinrent à traverser le hall sans problème jusqu'à une double porte d'une taille impressionnante.

- Espérons que celle-ci soit la bonne, souhaita le professeur Flitwick.

Rogue passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- Apparemment, un parc entoure la maison, les informa t'il en se retournant vers eux. Une esplanade de pelouse va nous imposer d'être à découvert un moment mais il y a des arbres un peu plus loin. Nous allons essayer d'aller jusque là-bas, nous y trouverons sûrement de quoi faire des Portoloins. Quoi qu'il en soit, si nous sommes séparés, sachez qu'il vaut mieux éviter d'essayer de transplaner dans ce genre d'endroit, précisa t'il à Flitwick et McGonagall.

Professeurs et élèves approuvèrent ces recommandations en silence et sortirent en redoublant de vigilance.

- C'est étrange, s'étonna Minerva. Regardez les nuages.

Certains se formaient lentement en prenant des teintes sombres. D'autres, jusque-là immobiles, se remirent en mouvement, comme s'ils avaient stoppé leur course depuis un moment et attendaient un signal.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est moi, dit Fiona.

Tous la regardèrent d'un air surpris.

- Attendez, dit soudain Neville. Où est le Mangemort que Miss Mandelsen a expédié par la fenêtre ? La salle donnait bien sur la façade de la maison ?

- Il devrait être tombé quelque part ici, c'est vrai, approuva le professeur Flitwick.

- Les autres l'ont peut-être ramené à l'intérieur, suggéra Minerva.

- Que chacun ouvre l'œil, conseilla Rogue. Pour l'instant nous ne pouvons pas nous battre contre ce que nous ne voyons pas. Venez…

Reprenant leur progression avec méfiance, ils arrivèrent à quelques mètres des arbres mais personne ne vit l'extrémité d'une baguette pointer derrière un tronc épais. Les professeurs et les élèves furent désarmés en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et leurs baguettes retombèrent, éparpillées un peu plus loin. Huit Mangemorts contournèrent les arbres qui les dissimulaient et les menacèrent en avançant dans leur direction.

Un vent léger, surgissant de nulle part, se leva soudain tandis que les nuages se faisaient plus nombreux. Les plus imposants d'entre eux noircissaient à vue d'œil et des éclairs couraient de l'un à l'autre dans des grondements sourds, comme s'ils se chuchotaient des instructions.

- Reculez, murmura Fiona. J'ai besoin de place, mais n'intervenez pas.

- Fiona, vous en avez déjà tant fait, s'inquiéta McGonagall. Vous êtes sûre que…

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, Minerva, l'interrompit-elle. Il y en a peut-être d'autres et nous ne sommes que sept.

- Dont trois enfants, rajouta Flitwick.

- Oh, je leur fais confiance pour ce qui est de savoir se défendre, assura Fiona. Mais je vous rappelle que vous êtes désarmés.

- Vous pourriez nous rendre nos baguettes comme vous l'avez fait avec celles des Mangemorts dans la salle, tout à l'heure, suggéra Luna qui donnait l'impression de venir de se réveiller.

- Non, Miss Lovegood. Je vais avoir besoin de toute mon énergie cette fois, répondit Fiona d'un air anxieux.

Les professeurs et les élèves obéirent donc en silence et s'immobilisèrent lorsque la jeune femme s'arrêta.

- Enfin vous voilà, lâcha un des hommes avec un sourire en coin que tous devinaient facilement sous son capuchon. Nous avons décidé de vous attendre ici en entendant le vacarme que vous avez provoqué à l'intérieur.

- Et c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes enfuis, cingla Minerva d'un ton accusateur.

- Ne sous estimez pas notre courage, ma chère. Nous voulions laisser à Lucius la plus belle part du gâteau avant de nous occuper des restes, répliqua un autre Mangemort. Mais nous ne vous attendions pas si nombreux. Qu'avez-vous fait des autres ?

Personne n'osa répondre et Fiona leva les yeux vers le ciel.

- Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, se risqua Hermione pour gagner du temps.

- Je ne crois pas que nous allons les attendre, jeune fille, siffla un autre Mangemort en pointant sa baguette sur elle.

Hermione poussa violemment Neville, trop proche d'elle pour être épargné, et esquiva le sortilège en roulant sur le sol.

L'homme grogna de rage mais Fiona se concentra et la terre se mit brusquement à trembler. Le vent se renforça et se transforma en une véritable tempête qui balayait les environs, faisant voler les capes dans des claquements secs. Les Mangemorts, inquiets, se regardèrent et l'un d'eux désigna leurs pieds d'une main vacillante. La terre se fendait en lignes entrecoupées, les encerclant peu à peu. Puis, elle s'ouvrit en une large crevasse et le vent se concentra soudain autour des huit hommes, les obligeant à se resserrer et se courber pour résister à la poussée violente du souffle qui menaçait de les déséquilibrer vers la brèche profonde qui s'élargissait encore.

Comprenant qu'ils étaient prisonniers sur leur îlot et bien trop occupés à se serrer les coudes pour être réellement menaçants, Hermione et Luna commencèrent à ramasser les baguettes qu'elles trouvaient au hasard de leurs recherches avec l'aide de Neville.

Fiona leva le visage et les mains vers le ciel, en appréciant les quelques gouttes de pluie qui rafraîchirent sa peau, et accueillit deux énormes éclairs, accompagnés d'un craquement de tonnerre, sur l'extrémité de ses doigts. Absorbant leur énergie un instant, elle baissa enfin les bras, prit une profonde inspiration et régurgita la foudre accumulée en tendant ses mains ouvertes vers le groupe de Mangemorts. Ils furent entourés d'éclairs les atteignant les uns après les autres dans de minces filaments et hurlèrent de terreur.

- Très impressionnant mais je crois que vous avez oublié quelque chose, dit un homme dans leur dos.

Le petit groupe se retourna dans un sursaut. Le Mangemort que Fiona avait propulsé par la fenêtre se tenait devant eux et les menaçait de sa baguette. Mais l'attention des professeurs et des élèves fut attirée par les rares gouttes de pluie qui se rejoignaient lentement à ses pieds en roulant dans l'herbe. Les éclairs entourant les huit hommes se désagrégèrent, laissant leurs victimes inanimées tomber sur le sol et la terre se referma peu à peu. Le vent se calma également.

Sans attendre, Fiona esquissa un revers de la main et projeta l'eau qu'elle venait d'assembler par sa simple pensée en pleine figure du Mangemort qui les menaçait. Il lâcha sa baguette et se prit la gorge, tentant ainsi d'évacuer le liquide qui s'infiltrait dans ses poumons, mais sans y parvenir. Il s'écroula sur la terre humide et Fiona perdit connaissance.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'horrifia Minerva en se précipitant vers elle.

Rogue la rejoignit et le professeur Flitwick alla s'assurer que le groupe de Mangemorts était hors d'état de nuire. Hermione, Neville et Luna coururent vers les premiers arbres et rapportèrent des branches, des pierres, tout ce qu'ils purent trouver de solide pour en faire des Portoloins, et déposèrent le tout auprès des professeurs.

- Il ne faut pas traîner ici, les informa Flitwick en revenant vers eux. Les huit Mangemorts ne sont qu'inconscients et nous ne savons pas combien de temps cela va durer. Par contre, l'autre est mort… Ah, très bien, fit-il en apercevant les objets rapportés par les élèves.

Il se pencha et prononça des formules à voix basse, sous les regards étonnés des adolescents surpris de voir leur professeur faire preuve d'un tel détachement après ce qu'il venait de leur annoncer.

- Severus, comment allons-nous faire ? s'inquiéta Minerva.

- Vous n'avez pas un autre remède miracle ? demanda Flitwick en interrompant ses incantations.

- Non, répondit Rogue. Je n'avais qu'une fiole et de toute façon la potion n'était pas très puissante. Je vais la porter, je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Elle est presque aussi grande que moi et Flitwick n'y résisterait pas, dit-il à Minerva. Mais renvoyez d'abord les élèves…

- Venez par ici, les guida McGonagall en les poussant avec douceur. Vous allez prendre chacun un objet et informer Dumbledore dès votre arrivée que nous allons avoir besoin d'un brancard et de Madame Pomfresh.

- Comptez sur nous, assura Hermione avec la détermination qui la caractérisait.

Elle s'accroupit et s'apprêta à attraper une des pierres.

- Un instant, Miss Granger, reprit Minerva. …Vous avez été formidables, dit-elle avec un sourire ému à l'attention des trois adolescents.

Hermione le lui rendit, regarda Fiona d'un air inquiet, et toucha le Portoloin. Neville et Luna en firent autant et disparurent à leur tour.

- Partez aussi, recommanda Rogue. Au cas où il viendrait d'autres Mangemorts, je suis le seul à pouvoir les retenir.

- Allez-y, Monsieur Flitwick, proposa McGonagall. Je vous rejoins.

- Très bien, mais ne perdez pas de temps, conseilla celui-ci.

- Severus, qu'allons-nous faire pour Lucius Malefoy ? s'inquiéta Minerva lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

- Il est mort, que voulez-vous faire de plus.

- Ne croyez-vous pas que Voldemort… enfin, c'était sans doute son plus fidèle…

- Je m'en charge, assura Rogue. Je trouverai bien quelque chose.

- Mais s'il décide de s'en prendre au château pour exprimer sa colère ?

- Vous avez vu comme moi que Miss Mandelsen n'avait pas le choix. C'était lui ou Monsieur Londubat.

- Oui, bien sûr, reconnut McGonagall. A sa place j'aurais fait la même chose, mais...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura Severus. Laissez faire Dumbledore. De toute façon, ils ne peuvent pratiquement rien organiser sans que je sois au courant ce qui nous laissera le temps de voir venir. Allez-y maintenant, Minerva, le temps presse.

- Vous avez raison, se résigna t'elle.

Rogue regarda partir l'enseignante, prit Fiona dans ses bras et pointa sa baguette pour faire venir le dernier Portoloin directement dans sa main.

-----------------------------------------------

Juste une petite précision concernant ce chapitre : il est bien évident qu'avec des pouvoirs tels que je les ai décrits, on pourrait penser que Fiona pourrait quasiment vaincre Voldemort à elle seule. Mais je vous rassure, il est hors de question qu'elle prenne la place de Harry qui doit rester le seul à affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres (pour respecter la version JKR). L'histoire prendra une toute autre direction, je ne voulais pas d'un personnage genre « _solution à tous les problèmes du monde de la magie _».

Voilà, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience…

Bisous à tous.


	10. La colère de Narcissa

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… éè).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ca vous dit un p'tit passage par les réponses aux reviews avant de commencer ? :

**Leslie**, merci pour tes encouragements. Chaque fois que j'en reçois, j'ai envie de mettre les bouchées doubles pour écrire. Et puisque tu me demandes de continuer, j'espère que tu continueras à me lire… !

**Daisy Loamsdown**, ah. On s'est offert un p'tit changement d'état civil ? J'aimais bien Mollyattack, mais ton nouveau pseudo est pas mal non plus. Sinon, eh oui Lady Volderine c'est déjà pris (pas d'chance !), qu'est-ce que tu veux, il fallait bien que je trouve un truc hors du commun et puis j'avais envie que ça colle avec mon prénom, j'sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs... Sans blague mon chapitre fait 12 pages ?? Mince, je m'étais pas rendue compte, chez moi j'ai réduit les marges et le texte n'est pas aéré alors ça doit en faire 7 tout au plus. Pas grave, comme ça au moins le lecteur en a eu pour son argent ! Et non, j'ai pas lu amos daragon, je ne peux donc pas comparer. Cela dit, l'emploi de la maîtrise des quatre éléments est assez courant dans les légendes, je n'ai rien inventé et on doit trouver ce genre de don un peu partout à la longue. Mais si tu veux des explications supplémentaires sur le fameux 5ème pouvoir de Fiona, lis la réponse que j'ai faite à Ptite Elfe un peu plus bas. C'est le seul truc à peu près logique que j'ai trouvé pour faire en sorte que Fiona puisse zigouiller Malefoy à distance (encore que j'aurai pu lui faire utiliser la foudre venue de l'extérieur aussi puisqu'elle avait commencé à préparer une tempête au cas où, mais bon, ce sera peut-être pour une prochaine fois). Merci pour tes compliments, « super auteur » pour une première fic, ça ça me donne des ailes pour rédiger la suite !!

**Oxana**, alors comme ça tu étais en pleine action toi aussi ?? Génial, ça prouve au moins que j'ai pas trop mal réussi ce chapitre qui m'a pourtant donné du fil à retordre. Et c'était fait exprès pour Neville, je tenais absolument à ce que tout le monde croie qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir -niarf, niarf, niarf, c'est mon côté machiavélique qui ressort-. Sinon, t'inquiète, Fiona finira par s'en remettre. Il faut juste lui laisser un peu de temps…

**Diony**, Wahaa, encore des compliments ! Ravie qu'elle te plaise. Je dois dire que j'ai eu un peu de mal avec le chapitre 9, pour une première fic, je me rends compte que c'est pas évident de concilier les descriptions et l'action. Donc, le conteur est certainement un peu en cause quoi que tu en dises. Surtout que cette chère Fiona n'était pas là pour faire du tricot, alors ça fait un peu fouillis parfois, je le reconnais. Enfin, l'important c'est que tu aies apprécié.

**Bunny Anoushka etc…, **lol j'ai bien aimé le « etc… », quelle idée aussi d'avoir choisi un pseudo aussi long ! Cela dit, c'est plutôt original et je l'aime bien moi, ton nom à rallonge. Allez, je te réponds : si je publie aussi vite, c'est parce que les chapitres sont déjà prêts et que le début est déjà en ligne sur TWWO comme je le disais quand j'ai commencé à publier ici. Je voudrais bien rattraper mon retard de façon à pouvoir publier l'histoire en même temps sur les deux sites, ce que j'arriverai à faire d'ici une semaine ou deux. Ensuite, j'essayerai de garder mon rythme de croisière, c'est à dire, un chapitre toutes les deux à trois semaines. Je pense que ça restera raisonnable, non ?? Sinon, je vois qu'on est d'accord : Lucius a bien fait de mourir… lol. Pour Fiona qui ne sera pas un « _super héro sans peur et sans reproches »_, j'ai vu dans les forums que ça agaçait pas mal les lecteurs de voir des persos sortis de nulle part capables de résoudre tous les problèmes du monde de la magie. C'est vrai qu'en maîtrisant les 4 éléments, on peut se demander qui pourrait résister à Fiona ? Alors je lui ai fait une histoire à elle où elle aidera l'Ordre du Phénix à l'occasion, mais il n'est pas question qu'elle règle le problème Voldemort à elle seule ! Merci pour tous tes compliments, je ne regrette pas les longues heures passées à élaborer cette fic (qui me dépasse un peu moi-même parfois, mais elle ressemblera assez à mon idée de départ donc je devrais m'en sortir ). Bisous à toi aussi.

**Ptite Elfe**, j'espère que la petite pause en droit ne sera pas de trop courte durée. Et ta review n'est pas si courte que ça puisque tu t'es posé plusieurs questions en quelques lignes. Alors je me lance : pour le 5ème pouvoir indirectement lié aux 4 autres, Dumbledore l'évoque brièvement dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Pour expliquer pourquoi Fiona a pu renvoyer l'Avada Kedavra lancé par Lucius, je lui ai donné le pouvoir de maîtriser « _la matière_ ». En l'occurrence, lorsqu'il s'agit d'un sort (quel qu'il soit), c'est toujours une forme d'énergie qui s'échappe d'une baguette et, bien qu'il puisse être puissant dans son résultat, il apparaît finalement comme quelque chose de léger, donc, facilement « redirigeable » par quelqu'un qui maîtrise le pouvoir de l'air. Il en serait de même avec un simple sortilège de jambe en coton, en fait. C'est juste l'éclair engendré par une formule que Fiona peut manipuler, peu importe ce qu'il est censé produire. Voilà pour cette explication. Pour ce qui est d' « une nouvelle tournure pour permettre à Harry de battre Voldie » que tu mentionnes, mon petit mot à la fin du chapitre est justement là pour préciser que Fiona n'interviendra pas dans leur lutte. J'ai trouvé que ce serait trop facile de se servir des dons que je lui ai donnés. Cela dit, rien de l'empêchera d'aider l'Ordre du Phénix quand l'occasion se présentera (c'est prévu !), mais l'affrontement final ne concernera bel et bien que Voldemort et Harry et indirectement les sorciers qui les entourent mais sans l'intervention particulière de Fiona. Ah, il y avait un troisième point dans tes remarques : où est donc passé Harry ? En fait, la vie au château et les élèves sont présents dans l'histoire et vont même avoir à intervenir pas mal de fois. Mais ça reste ponctuel, seuls Harry, Ron et Hermione auront un grand rôle à jouer à un moment et la participation de chacun reste régulière tout au long de la fic. Tu vois, petite review mais qui m'amène à te fournir une longue réponse que j'ai eu un grand plaisir à t'apporter !

--------------------------------------------------------

Curieusement, Fiona n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

--------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 10 - La colère de Narcissa**

( Je ne puis admirer pleinement le courage de celui qui méprise la vie - _André Gide_ )

------------

Lorsque Rogue arriva au milieu du parc du château, Dumbledore l'attendait entouré de quelques enseignants armés de leurs baguettes. Le vieil homme leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient retourner au collège et Severus déposa le corps de Fiona sur un brancard que les professeurs Vector et Chourave emmenèrent aussitôt à l'infirmerie.

- Minerva vient de me prévenir que ce n'est sans doute pas grand-chose, lui dit Dumbledore en regardant partir la jeune femme d'un air inquiet.

- Elle a dépensé beaucoup d'énergie, confirma Severus. Je pense qu'elle en aura pour plusieurs jours mais qu'elle s'en remettra. Est-ce que Minerva vous a dit ce qui s'est passé ?

- Elle n'en pas eu le temps, elle a tenu absolument à aller voir ses élèves. A leur retour, je les ai envoyés directement dans leurs salles communes en attendant le dîner. …Et ils sont tous sains et saufs, ajouta t'il en voyant que Rogue allait lui poser la question.

- Ce n'était qu'une intimidation, assura Severus en suivant les pas du vieux sorcier. Ce n'est pas la première fois que les Mangemorts de Voldemort s'amusent à effrayer la population avec ce genre de maléfice. Mais les ombres sont inoffensives.

- Les habitants de Pré-au-Lard vont pourtant s'en souvenir un bon moment, observa Dumbledore presque sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Plusieurs d'entre eux sont venus nous demander l'hospitalité en pensant qu'ils étaient en danger et nous avons dû les repousser, bien sûr.

- Cela pourrait devenir un réel problème si ça avait été le cas, fit remarquer Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

- En effet, reconnut Dumbledore. Mais que puis-je y faire ? Poudlard est et doit rester ma principale préoccupation.

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans le hall.

- J'ai demandé aux professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall de venir dans mon bureau d'ici une demi-heure, reprit le directeur. Et je souhaiterais que vous vous joigniez à nous.

- Comptez sur moi, Monsieur, assura Rogue.

Severus descendit dans la salle commune des Serpentard et Dumbledore se rendit à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh lui confirma que Fiona était à bout de forces mais qu'après quelques heures, voire quelques jours, de repos, elle serait en état de prendre des potions qui la remettraient rapidement sur pieds.

Rassuré sur la santé de la jeune sorcière, Dumbledore retourna à son bureau et réfléchit longuement à la façon dont il allait s'y prendre pour faire certaines révélations inévitables, concernant Fiona, à trois enseignants qui ne percevraient sans doute pas les choses de la même manière si les mots n'étaient pas adaptés à chacun d'eux.

D'un côté, il y avait le professeur Flitwick qui avait vaillamment assisté à une action d'éclat, mais ne faisait pas partie des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et n'avait donc pas besoin d'être dans le secret de certaines informations. De l'autre, il y avait Minerva et sa grande sensibilité qui ne demandait pas mieux que d'être de tous les combats, mais supporterait difficilement de découvrir quelle avait été la vie de la jeune femme. Et enfin, il y avait Rogue et son passé tortueux qui en faisait un acteur indirectement concerné par l'éducation de Fiona, mais tellement proche aussi, des hommes capables d'avoir pu être à l'origine de tant de souffrances.

Dumbledore commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu convoquer les trois professeurs indépendamment les uns des autres, mais avait lui-même besoin d'être informé en détail de ce qui s'était produit aujourd'hui et les personnalités différentes de chacun lui permettraient de voir les choses, de comprendre les faits, et donc d'appréhender les décisions futures avec une précision dont il ne pouvait pas se passer pour l'instant.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il en vint même à penser qu'il s'était rarement retrouvé devant une situation aussi difficile et en arriva à la conclusion qu'il lui faudrait s'arranger pour organiser son entrevue en distillant les informations au compte goutte, au fil de son discours, de façon à répondre aux attentes de chacun.

Il sourit finalement en songeant qu'il pouvait rajouter le mal de tête qui venait de naître de ces réflexions à ses préoccupations, lorsque le heurtoir de sa porte fut actionné.

- Entrez…

Flitwick, Rogue et McGonagall firent leur apparition et Dumbledore les invita à s'asseoir.

- Merci d'être venus, commença t'il. Pour éviter toute perte de temps, je souhaiterais que chacun d'entre vous me raconte ce qu'il a vécu depuis que vous vous êtes aperçus de la diversion des Mangemorts.

Le professeur Flitwick se lança le premier, Minerva poursuivit, et Rogue termina.

En fait, les premiers évènements étaient assez communs aux trois enseignants. Ils avaient escorté leur groupe d'élèves respectif mais certains d'entre eux, sous l'effet de la panique, s'étaient dispersés tandis que d'autres avaient tenu absolument à partir à la recherche de leurs camarades.

Les professeurs avaient donc essayé de remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça et étaient tombés dans une embuscade en se dirigeant vers les voix des étudiants qu'ils avaient reconnues pratiquement au même moment. Mais ne s'attendant pas à se trouver face à une dizaine de partisans de Voldemort d'un seul coup, ils s'étaient fait rapidement désarmer et les Mangemorts, qui s'apprêtaient à faire transporter trois élèves, avaient obligé les professeurs à les suivre. Cependant, personne ne fut capable d'expliquer ce que faisait Luna Lovegood, de Serdaigle, en compagnie d'élèves de Gryffondor…

- J'éclaircirai ce point un peu plus tard, s'amusa Dumbledore. Bon, et lorsque vous êtes arrivés sur votre lieu de destination, demanda t'il ensuite.

- Nous avons été conduits dans une salle, l'informa Minerva. Immédiatement ligotés et nous avons attendu comme nous l'ont imposé nos ravisseurs. Puis, Lucius Malefoy est arrivé. Il a exigé que leur soient remises nos baguettes ainsi que celles des élèves dont les Mangemorts s'étaient emparés.

- Il n'a pas été surpris de vous voir ? s'étonna Dumbledore.

- Si, bien sûr, confirma le professeur Flitwick. Mais nous avons eu la nette impression, par contre, que les élèves étaient effectivement là pour une bonne raison.

Dumbledore baissa un instant les yeux sur son bureau.

- Leur choix vous a paru calculé ? demanda t'il, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

- Difficile à dire, répondit évasivement Severus. Ils étaient isolés des autres lorsque nous les avons trouvés dans le village, mais de là à dire qu'ils ont été attirés dans un but précis…

- Peut-être que leur identité importait peu, suggéra Flitwick. Ils pouvaient aussi servir de monnaie d'échange. Après tout, ce sont des élèves ordinaires.

- Détrompez-vous, mon cher, murmura Dumbledore presque pour lui-même. Ils sont très différents mais relèvent chacun d'une particularité exceptionnelle…

Rogue arqua un sourcil surpris d'entendre soudain dire que Neville avait de l'importance.

- Ça ne tient pas, objecta Minerva, semblant sortir d'un rêve. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au village, nous dirigions tous les étudiants de notre maison, mais deux groupes se sont à nouveau formés puisque certains souhaitaient se rendre dans des lieux différents. Comment les Mangemorts auraient-ils pu prévoir que ces trois élèves précisément allaient se retrouver dehors au même moment et au même endroit ?

- Exact, approuva Dumbledore. Mais je n'écarte pas la possibilité d'une monnaie d'échange. Cornelius Fudge m'a indiqué que certains employés du Ministère faisaient l'objet de pressions depuis quelques temps. Cela dit, on peut aussi supposer que ces élèves se sont simplement trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… Bon, et ensuite ?

- Lucius Malefoy nous a dit qu'il ne nous serait fait aucun mal, poursuivit Minerva. Mais qu'il devait s'absenter pour une affaire importante, sans plus de précisions. Et il est parti.

- Si l'enlèvement des élèves était prémédité, il voulait sans doute informer son maître de sa réussite, supposa Flitwick.

- Ou au contraire, le prévenir de cette capture inattendue, s'obstina Minerva.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, continua Rogue. Un Mangemort est arrivé en compagnie de Miss Mandelsen et Lucius n'était pas bien loin puisqu'il est réapparu presque aussitôt.

Dumbledore n'insista pas devant toutes ces suggestions contradictoires et les trois professeurs se relayèrent pour raconter la suite des évènements jusqu'à leur retour à Poudlard. Le vieil homme se fit plus grave lorsqu'il apprit le décès de Lucius Malefoy et de deux Mangemorts, mais posa très peu de questions sur les autres faits. Il étonna même les enseignants par les sourires discrets qu'il esquissait de temps en temps en entendant les prouesses dont Fiona avait fait preuve.

- Vous ne semblez pas surpris, remarqua le professeur Flitwick. Je peux vous dire que nous-mêmes avons été stupéfaits de voir de quoi était capable cette jeune femme.

- J'en ai une petite idée, avoua Dumbledore.

- Vous saviez ?! sursauta Minerva.

- Je m'en suis douté le lendemain de son arrivée, et en ai eu confirmation lorsque que je l'ai conduite sur le Chemin de Traverse où nous nous sommes rendus chez Monsieur Ollivander.

- Et malgré tout vous l'avez acceptée au collège ? s'étonna Flitwick. A aucun moment elle n'a cherché à cacher le fait qu'elle connaissait certains des Mangemorts que nous avons vus aujourd'hui. Imaginez ce que cela aurait pu donner si elle avait été contre nous.

Le visage de Dumbledore s'assombrit à cette remarque.

- Il se trouve que, très peu de temps après son arrivée, j'ai obtenu des informations sur la vie de Miss Mandelsen par quelqu'un qui l'a bien connue dans son enfance, répondit-il. Ce qui m'a permis de lui accorder une certaine confiance assez rapidement, mais je crois que nous nous égarons. Il est bien évident que la disparition de Lucius Malefoy va sérieusement remettre en cause l'équilibre du monde de la magie, et nous devrons bientôt nous en inquiéter… Monsieur Flitwick, je vous remercie d'avoir apporté efficacement votre contribution au secours de trois élèves et d'avoir secondé vos collègues avec courage.

- Je vous en prie, le remercia celui-ci en se levant, comprenant que l'entretien était terminé.

- S'il vous vient d'autres détails, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, Monsieur.

Dumbledore, accoudé à son bureau, posa ses lèvres sur son point refermé en regardant sortit le professeur. Il soupira profondément, croisa ses mains devant lui et observa Rogue et McGonagall.

- En tant que membres actifs de l'Ordre, reprit-il après un instant de réflexion. Je vous dois quelques explications supplémentaires. Comme l'a très justement fait remarquer Monsieur Flitwick, Miss Mandelsen a effectivement déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer plusieurs partisans de Voldemort, mais pas Voldemort lui-même semble t'il. Les Mandelsen appartenaient à notre monde. Ils vivaient à l'étranger jusqu'à la naissance de leur fille, après quoi ils sont revenus en Angleterre. Ils sont décédés peu de temps après et l'enfant a vécu environ un an chez d'autres membres de sa famille. Malheureusement, le couple qui l'a accueillie était assez âgé et ils sont décédés à leur tour, modéra Dumbledore pour ne pas avoir à rentrer dans les détails. Miss Mandelsen a donc été placée à nouveau mais ses tuteurs étaient au service de Voldemort et c'est pour cela qu'elle a été amenée à en connaître certains adeptes.

Le professeur McGonagall en ouvrit la bouche de surprise tandis que Rogue fronça les sourcils.

- Qui était-ce ? demanda t'il.

- Si vous le voulez bien, nous verrons cela plus tard, Severus.

- Mais comment se fait-il qu'ils n'aient pas essayé de la rallier à leur camp ? s'étonna Minerva.

- Oh, ils l'ont fait, répondit Dumbledore. Mais elle s'y est toujours refusée et a préféré couper les ponts avec un passé plutôt lourd à porter, vous en conviendrez.

- Ça ne justifie pas son arrivée fracassante au château, fit remarquer Rogue toujours aussi méfiant.

- Pour ça, je n'en ai pas moi-même l'explication, l'informa le directeur. Pas encore… Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque j'ai eu connaissance de ses aptitudes magiques, j'ai vu en cela une occasion inespérée de pouvoir un jour intégrer un nouveau membre au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, dont les pouvoirs exceptionnels pourraient être une arme redoutable dans la lutte que nous menons contre Voldemort.

- Ça ne fait aucun doute, lui accorda McGonagall. Mais avez-vous vraiment la certitude que sa soudaine apparition au château n'est pas justement un piège tendu par l'autre camp ?

- Absolument, mais je ne peux pas vous en donner les raisons, esquiva Dumbledore.

- Est-ce que vous lui avez déjà proposé de nous rejoindre ? demanda Severus.

- Non. Il reste encore certains points à éclaircir. Comme, par exemple, la cause de sa venue à Poudlard, mais également le fait que les sorciers dotés du don de maîtriser parfaitement les quatre éléments -et en l'occurrence, _la matière,_ qui les lie indirectement, en ce qui concerne cette jeune femme-, sont en général incapables d'avoir recours à toute autre forme de magie. A moins d'apprendre à doser équitablement leurs capacités dès le départ, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Miss Mandelsen qui n'a jamais été scolarisée dans une école de sorcellerie. Cependant, elle présente des prédispositions à pouvoir rééquilibrer ses compétences et cela devrait s'améliorer avec le temps, ce qui lui permettra d'accéder à un niveau tout à fait acceptable. Nous pourrons ensuite envisager de lui proposer de se joindre à nous si elle en est d'accord…

Les deux professeurs échangèrent un regard dubitatif mais reconnaissaient finalement que ce serait une opportunité inespérée de pouvoir bénéficier des aptitudes de Fiona.

- Les élèves doivent commencer à affluer pour le dîner à cette heure, fit remarquer Dumbledore en se levant. Et nous devons veiller à ce que les derniers évènements n'aient pas trop marqué les esprits. Dans le cas contraire, nous leur apporterons notre soutien….

- Les Gryffondor ne semblent pas inquiets mais, bien sûr, certains élèves parmi les plus sensibles nécessiteront une attention particulière, l'informa Minerva.

- Les Serpentard non plus, confirma Rogue. Cela dit, ils ne sont pas encore avertis du décès du père de Drago.

Dumbledore observa longuement le professeur d'un air préoccupé par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Attendons-nous à ce que cette nouvelle apporte une période d'agitation, soupira t'il. Quoi qu'il en soit, Severus, avant que vous ne reveniez au château avec Miss Mandelsen, nous avons convenu avec vos confrères et les élèves concernés qu'aucune information ne devait être fournie sur ce qui s'est passé exactement. Je souhaiterais que vous observiez également cette règle. Après tout, nous jouerons ainsi le jeu des Mangemorts qui nient leur association aux activités de Voldemort depuis des années…

- Comptez sur moi, Monsieur, répondit Rogue.

Les trois sorciers sortirent du bureau et descendirent dans la Grande Salle.

Jamais les conversations n'y avaient été aussi sérieuses. Hermione, Neville et Luna étaient pris d'assaut mais Dumbledore constata, depuis la table des professeurs, qu'ils parvenaient à respecter leurs engagements de ne rien dévoiler d'important. L'apparition des plats dispersa rapidement les groupes qui s'étaient formés autour d'eux et les maigres informations obtenues coururent de table en table, comme des ragots récoltés au prix de gros efforts.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Argus Rusard fit sursauter tout le monde en entrant en trombe dans la Grande Salle. Il rejoignit Dumbledore, sous les regards curieux des élèves, et murmura :

- Monsieur le directeur, Narcissa Malefoy est dans le hall et demande à vous voir. Elle est furieuse mais parait également très abattue.

Dumbledore et Rogue s'observèrent intensément. Minerva regarda la table des Serpentard avec appréhension et le vieil homme se leva.

- Très bien, dites-lui que j'arrive. Merci Monsieur Rusard.

Le concierge repartit en pressant son allure et Dumbledore se tourna vers les deux professeurs.

- Je suppose qu'elle va solliciter des explications mais je préfère que vous n'interveniez pas. Monsieur Rogue, je pense que le jeune Malefoy va devoir s'absenter plusieurs jours. Tenez-vous prêt à le conduire dans mon bureau d'ici quelques minutes.

Severus approuva en silence.

- Minerva, je peux compter sur vous pour assurer la direction du collège au moins ce soir ?

- Bien sûr, confirma t'elle.

Dumbledore quitta la Grande Salle par la porte située dans le fond de la pièce et rejoignit Madame Malefoy qui faisait les cent pas dans le hall en plaquant un mouchoir sur sa bouche. Le vieil homme remarqua cependant que son visage n'exprimait pas la tristesse que ce geste voulait imposer.

- Ah, Dumbledore, fit-elle en l'apercevant. Vous savez sans doute pourquoi je suis ici ?

- Pas exactement, mentit-il d'un air grave. Mais allons en discuter dans mon bureau, si vous le voulez bien.

- Comment ça _pas exactement_, répéta t'elle en agitant son mouchoir d'un geste agacé. Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- Loin de moi cette intention, ma chère. Venez…

Elle suivit le directeur en marmonnant avec irritation et s'assied dans son bureau avant même d'y avoir été invitée.

- Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant des incidents survenus à Pré-au-Lard ? s'indigna t'elle.

- Bien sûr que si, confirma Dumbledore avec calme. Mes élèves y étaient de sortie cet après-midi.

- Donc vous savez que plusieurs d'entre eux, accompagnés de professeurs, en sont partis ?

- A ma connaissance, ils sont tous revenus plus où moins au même moment, nia t'il. Certains enseignants ont simplement pris un peu plus de temps à rassembler des enfants paniqués à l'idée de se trouver en danger. Dois-je vous rappeler que les plus jeunes n'ont que treize ans… ? souligna t'il d'un air entendu.

Narcissa le regarda en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

- Et alors ? Seriez-vous en train de me dire que nous ne risquons pas tous quelque chose par les temps qui courent ? Je crains que vos élèves ne doivent faire avec la période difficile que nous traversons, mon cher, minauda t'elle d'un air hautin.

- Non. Je veux dire qu'ils représentent des cibles faciles pour qui voudrait s'amuser un peu sans prendre de risques, et surtout, sans avoir à subir les conséquences de tels actes, cingla Dumbledore. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le Ministère n'accorde que peu d'importance à des faits rapportés par des sorciers aussi jeunes… Quant aux habitants du village, Pré-au-Lard n'est pas une forteresse et je doute qu'ils soient prêts à mettre leurs familles en danger en apportant leur témoignage.

Elle soupira d'indignation.

- Je peux vous assurer que sept résidents du collège ont été vus à plusieurs kilomètres de là, s'obstina t'elle. Et ils représentent des témoins importants qui devront s'expliquer sur leur présence dans ce qui a été le théâtre d'un meurtre abominable.

- La Gazette du Sorcier aurait-elle déjà publié cette regrettable information ? répliqua Dumbledore, le regard brillant.

- Non, bien sûr. Mais je dois vous informer que mon mari y a perdu la vie, et j'exige de rencontrer les professeurs et les élèves présents sur les lieux.

- Je vous adresse mes plus sincères condoléances, s'inclina le vieil homme sur un ton qui sonnait aussi faux que la tristesse de son interlocutrice. Mais je dois aussi être formel sur le fait que je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible que des professeurs, et encore moins des élèves, se soient trouvés aussi loin de Poudlard. Auriez-vous les noms de quelques personnes pouvant affirmer le contraire ?

Narcissa se figea soudain, déstabilisée et consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas se compromettre à divulguer ce genre d'information.

- Non, bien sûr, se ravisa t'elle en feignant la surprise.

- Dans ce cas, je vais faire appeler votre fils que vous souhaitez sûrement emmener avec vous, je suppose ? conclut Dumbledore.

- Absolument. Il sera de retour dans votre collège d'ici quelques jours.

Le directeur se leva et se servit de sa cheminée pour demander à Rogue de conduire Drago jusqu'à son bureau. Le professeur de potions se rendit dans la salle commune de Serpentard sans attendre.

- Croyez bien que j'aurai le fin mot de l'histoire, Dumbledore, assura Narcissa.

- Nous l'aurons tous, observa t'il avec un regard intense. Et je ne doute pas que le Ministère soit déjà sur l'affaire.

- Pff… le Ministère, souffla t'elle négligemment. J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit qu'une bande d'incapables trop bien conditionnés à défendre des valeurs inutiles pour avoir encore le temps de fournir un travail réellement efficace.

- Il faut les excuser, s'obstina t'il sereinement. Il me semble qu'ils subissent quelques pressions ces temps-ci.

Se sentant à nouveau prise au piège, Narcissa le toisa d'un air grave mais ne répondit rien et détourna les yeux sur quelques objets magiques sans les voir. Rogue frappa à la porte et fit entrer Malefoy.

- Maman ? s'étonna t'il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Viens, Drago. Nous partons, fit-elle sèchement en se levant.

- Souhaitez-vous que je vous fasse raccompagner par Monsieur Rusard ? proposa Dumbledore d'un ton presque ironique.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un domestique pour trouver mon chemin dans ce collège, répliqua t'elle, furieuse.

Narcissa sortit, sans un regard pour Rogue, en poussant son fils devant elle. Le professeur referma la porte du bureau avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore.

- Je vais devoir réunir l'Ordre une bonne partie de la nuit, lui annonça celui-ci.

- Très bien. Je vais en informer Minerva. Voulez-vous que je prévienne quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non, Severus. Je m'en charge. Avez-vous vu quelque chose dans l'édition du soir de la Gazette du Sorcier ?

- Rien d'important. Ils signalent simplement un violent orage à l'Est du pays que le service météorologique n'avait pas prévu. Les habitants de la région ont juste été surpris qu'il surgisse par un temps aussi clair, mais rien n'est mentionné pour le reste. Il faut dire que le manoir où nous étions était assez isolé, fit-il remarquer.

- Très bien. Merci Severus. Nous nous retrouvons à l'endroit habituel ?

Rogue acquiesça et tourna les talons.

-----------------------------------------------------

Alors, c'était comment ?

Dans le prochain, vous aurez droit à la colère de Drago cette fois (il pourrait bien s'en mordre les doigts d'ailleurs…). Eeeeeet… une petite prise de conscience de la part de Fiona envers notre cher maître des potions .

Puisque vous êtes venus jusqu'ici, profitez-en pour laisser une petite review...

Bisous à tous.


	11. La révolte de Drago

Super, 4 reviews pour le chapitre d'avant ! Un gros gros merci à :

**Eoline**, ah une nouvelle lectrice, bienvenue Eoline (très joli pseudo !). Drago va effectivement devoir marcher droit à partir de maintenant et quant à savoir qui est réellement Fiona, ben, gardons encore un peu de suspense ! C'est très sympa à toi de m'avoir laissé tes impressions, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.

**Orphéana**, hey, encore des compliments ! Ravie que le passage avec Narcissa t'ait plut, on aura d'autres occasions de la revoir, d'ailleurs. Et décidément, elle n'aura pas beaucoup de chance… Oui j'ai compris tes/mes explications fouillis pour la scène des professeurs, c'était fait exprès et il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire de plus. N'oublions pas que le Ministère s'évertue à élucider le mystère. Oui, bon, euh… Je sais, on n'est peut-être pas sorti de l'auberge pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, mais en fait il n'y a rien de particulier à comprendre dans ce passage. Il était juste là pour vous faire découvrir les pouvoirs de Fiona. Merci d'être venue laisser un petit mot et à une prochaine fois peut-être.

**Bunny**, c'est vrai que Fiona n'était pas très causante, hein ? Merci pour tes compliments, c'est pas évident de manipuler tous les persos mais j'ai bien aimé me glisser dans la peau de Dumbledore pour rabattre le caquet de cette pimbêche de Narcissa (au fait, pas si mal que ça ton anglais). Et puis si ! Je peux lâcher une petite info concernant la colère de Drago (y a pas d'raison quand c'est demandé gentiment !) : ce n'est ni parce que son pôpa est mort, comme tu le suggères et pas non plus à cause de l'attitude de sa môman lol. C'est tout simplement qu'il va se frotter à un certain maître des potions bien décidé à modifier quelques points de son règlement qu'il était temps de rafraîchir ! Oups, je n'en dirai pas plus… Cela dit, tu sauras tout ça dans les 3 ou 4 chapitres à venir alors tu n'as plus longtemps à attendre. Oui oui, c'est très classe Vale ! et voici la suite très chère…

**Ptite Elfe**, wahouuuu, la plus longue review que j'ai jamais reçue de ma vie !! Moi non plus je vais pas m'en remettre. Et puis j'aime bien, tu fais les questions et les réponses qui, en plus, sont justes à chaque fois. Mais je vais commencer par le début : je n'ai pas apporté d'éclaircissement sur le choix des élèves enlevés par les Mangemorts car je voulais que ça reste confus pour corser l'affaire des enquêteurs et de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais ça n'aboutira à rien de toute façon puisque ça n'a pas d'incidence sur la suite de l'histoire. En fait, si je devais effectivement apporter une explication, Hermione, Neville et Luna, se sont tout bêtement trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment (ça fait partie des suppositions des profs présents sur les lieux d'ailleurs) et les Mangemorts qu'ils ont surpris par hasard en tentant de s'enfuir se sont sentis obligés de les emmener avec eux. Les profs ont vécu à peu près la même chose en suivant des voix qu'ils ont entendu sans savoir à qui elles appartenaient et ça explique du même coup pourquoi Lucius s'absente dès leur arrivée, il prévient Voldemort de cet imprévu et la scène se poursuit telle que décrite dans le chapitre. Mais petite précision, j'ai volontairement écarté Harry sur ce coup-là parce que je n'aurais pas pu faire autrement que de lui donner un rôle important (ben oui, perso principal de Rowling oblige !) alors que chez moi, c'est plutôt Fiona qui prime et ça me donnait enfin l'occasion de décrire ses pouvoirs aux lecteurs. Ah, ensuite tu fais un tour d'horizon sur le reste. Donc : merci pour tes compliments sur le côté réfléchi de Dumbledore. Comme toi, je pense qu'en tant que directeur (et « vieux monsieur » -ou croûton, au choix- lol !), il doit en permanence être au-dessus des autres dans ses attitudes et ses déductions. Cela dit, j'ai quand même beaucoup de mal à me mettre à sa place (je ne suis pas un vieux sorcier de 150 ans, j'en ai pas vécu des vertes et des pas mûres et je n'ai jamais dirigé une école de ma vie -Merlin m'en garde !-), mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux. « Captive » est ma première fic et je découvre qu'en fait quand on écrit, il faut savoir être tous les persos à la fois (ouch ! dur dur de rester soi-même entre ceux de Rowling plus les miens !). Attends de voir ce que ça donne en Voldemort d'ici quelques chapitres ! Après tu as vu juste : Dumbledore n'entre pas dans les détails sur la vie de Fiona parce que ce qu'elle a vécu n'est vraiment pas ordinaire (et puis -sagesse oblige- il ne veut pas la juger hâtivement non plus), mais dans une sorte de respect, il préfère effectivement laisser venir les choses. Quand l'heure des explications arrivera, tu verras qu'il pense même à inclure un autre personnage envers qui il estime ne pas devoir trahir les aveux (Dumby tout craché quoi !). Eeeeeeet…. tu finiras par la voir la tête de Severus… Quant à la colère de Drago, la réponse est toute proche maintenant, donc je ne veux pas te gâcher la surprise (ça s'étale sur les 3 ou 4 chapitres à venir au milieu d'autres faits TRES importants !). La répercussion de la mort de Lucius : mmmm, yyyiiii, arrrgghh, peu pas l'dire ! (quoi, mais non je vais pas me mettre les mains dans l'four, c'est juste que je ne veux pas dévoiler trop de trucs). Et pour finir, t'as tellement eu la trouille d'effacer ta review que je l'ai eue deux fois (à mon tour de dire Yes !!!). Bon, ben j'ai pas pu faire plus court, hein. Mais ce fut un plaisir…

**Chapitre 11 - La révolte de Drago**

( Pourquoi nous haïr ? Nous sommes solidaires, emportés par la même planète, équipage d'un même navire - _Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_ )

---------------

Fiona se réveilla trois jours plus tard, dans la matinée. Son éveil fut de courte durée mais il permit à Madame Pomfresh de lui administrer une potion qui lui redonnerait rapidement des forces. Dumbledore en fut immédiatement informé, exprima son soulagement, et promit de passer dans la soirée.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Rogue apporta quelques potions de première nécessité qui manquaient à l'infirmière et demanda s'il lui était possible de voir Fiona en apprenant qu'elle allait mieux. Il entra dans la salle de repos et la trouva encore endormie, mais elle commença à se mouvoir lorsqu'il s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

Le professeur observa un instant la délicatesse de ses traits, la sérénité de son visage, et repensa au courage dont elle avait su faire preuve face à une situation à laquelle personne n'était vraiment préparé. Il se souvint également des paroles de Dumbledore retraçant une partie de la vie de la jeune femme et regrettait déjà les mots cinglants qu'il lui avait si souvent lancés.

Fiona bougea un peu plus et finit même par ouvrir les yeux. La quiétude de ses traits se transforma peu à peu en une grande lassitude mais elle perçut la présence de Rogue à ses côtés.

- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ? demanda t'elle d'une voix faible.

- Trois jours, répondit-il.

- Mon Dieu ! se souvint soudain Fiona. Les élèves, Minerva, et...

- Les élèves sont sains et saufs, s'empressa t'il de la rassurer avec douceur. Mes confrères aussi. Vous avez été parfaite et je crois que je vais devoir revoir mon jugement à votre égard, Miss Mandelsen, plaisanta t'il en haussant brièvement les sourcils.

Elle esquissa un mince sourire.

- Vous ne m'appelez plus Fiona ? s'amusa t'elle en le regardant avec une soudaine intensité.

- Je ne me suis jamais permis de le faire, s'indigna quasiment Severus en tentant de se souvenir du moment où il aurait pu se laisser aller à tant de familiarité.

- Si, murmura t'elle. Lorsque nous étions dans les escaliers du manoir…

Rogue parut réfléchir un instant et Fiona s'étonna de voir qu'il ne réagissait pas a l'appel qu'elle tentait de lui lancer. Et subitement, une lueur dans les yeux du professeur l'avertit qu'il venait de comprendre. Elle se redressa lentement et se blottit contre lui en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il l'enlaça après un moment d'hésitation et caressa ses cheveux d'un geste apaisant.

- Je croyais que vous me maudissiez, susurra t'il en souriant.

- Si je vous maudissais vraiment, je vous aurais giflé le jour où vous m'avez embrassée, répondit-elle.

Fiona releva la tête, observa un instant le visage de Rogue et lui rendit un baiser passionné. Elle se cala à nouveau contre lui.

- J'ai froid, chuchota t'elle.

- Allongez-vous, conseilla t'il en la repoussant doucement. Vous êtes encore faible et n'avez rien mangé depuis trois jours. Je vais m'occuper du feu.

- Je peux le faire, assura faiblement Fiona.

- Non. Si Madame Pomfresh apprenait que je vous ai laissé faire une chose pareille, elle m'arracherait les yeux.

- Un jour il faudra que je vous montre les flammes, murmura Fiona de plus en plus lasse.

Severus fronça les sourcils en ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire et n'en eut pas la réponse. Fiona sombra dans un profond sommeil. Il retrouva sur son visage la sérénité qu'il avait appréciée en arrivant, se leva et réactiva les flammes à l'aide de sa baguette. Après un dernier regard vers la jeune femme, il retourna dans ses cachots.

---------------

Le soir au dîner, les élèves s'échangeaient encore les derniers exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier, du Chicaneur et du Sorcier du Dimanche. Depuis l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard, ils essayaient vainement d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qui s'était passé exactement. La mort de Lucius Malefoy n'était plus un secret pour personne à présent, et chacun était persuadé qu'elle était en rapport avec le jour de leur sortie au village.

Ils ne trouvèrent pourtant rien de plus que ce qui était paru quelques temps auparavant, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Seuls les élèves de Serpentard restés en contact avec Drago commentaient fréquemment l'orage qui s'était abattu dans l'Est et avaient l'air d'y associer Fiona, mais ils le faisaient le plus souvent à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes et se contentaient de désigner la jeune femme à mots couverts.

Cependant, des bribes d'information avaient très vite été répandues dans les couloirs mais les élèves des autres maisons se refusaient à y voir un quelconque rapprochement. D'autant plus qu'Hermione, Neville et Luna tentaient de les convaincre du contraire et assuraient que Fiona n'y était pour rien puisqu'elle ne les avait pas quittés. Ce qui n'empêchait pas les esprits les plus curieux d'éplucher soigneusement la presse dans l'espoir d'en savoir davantage.

- Albus, vous croyez qu'ils ont découvert quelque chose ? s'inquiéta tout de même Minerva depuis la table des professeurs.

- Non, assura celui-ci à voix basse. J'ai quelques amis au Ministère qui se chargent de faire piétiner l'enquête. Mais il me reste encore à avertir Miss Mandelsen, dit-il en repoussant son assiette vide. Je vais aller la voir…

Severus s'était levé en même temps que le vieil homme. Dumbledore, comprenant d'un simple regard échangé qu'ils se rendaient sans doute au même endroit, lui proposa de se joindre à lui en précisant qu'il devait passer voir quelqu'un avant. Le professeur accepta de faire un détour et suivit le directeur.

Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh et Fiona se retrouvaient enfin. Les périodes d'éveil de la jeune sorcière étaient de plus en plus longues et l'infirmière s'assit un instant à ses côtés.

- Vous avez fait des progrès, ma chère, plaisanta Fiona d'un air mutin. Où sont passés les horribles breuvages que vous me serviez avant ? La potion de ce matin avait un goût de pêche et celle-ci a quelques notes de framboise.

- Le professeur Rogue a eu l'idée de les améliorer un peu, avoua l'infirmière d'un air malicieux.

Fiona la regarda d'un air ébahi.

- Il a tenu à les préparer lui-même, précisa Madame Pomfresh d'un air entendu. Je crois qu'il a prévu un parfum différent pour chaque prescription…

Fiona rougit légèrement et rendit le gobelet vide à l'infirmière.

- Quelque chose me dit que la prochaine aura une saveur un peu plus exotique. Noix de coco…, avoua t'elle comme s'il s'était agi d'un secret.

- Si les élèves venaient à l'apprendre…, laissa entendre Fiona amusée à cette idée.

- A mon avis, ils n'en auront jamais l'occasion. Je suis sûre que vous serez la seule à bénéficier de ce traitement de faveur, assura t'elle en s'apprêtant à partir.

Fiona regarda s'éloigner l'infirmière en souriant. Dumbledore et Rogue arrivèrent à l'infirmerie à l'instant où Madame Pomfresh refermait la porte de la salle de repos derrière elle.

- Vous pouvez y aller, leur dit-elle. Mais ne restez pas longtemps.

Dumbledore la remercia et Severus le suivit jusqu'au lit de Fiona. Le regard que s'adressèrent le professeur et la jeune femme ne passa pas inaperçu aux sens avertis du directeur mais il reporta rapidement son attention sur Fiona.

- Je vous ai amené quelqu'un qui s'est fait beaucoup de souci pour vous, lui annonça Dumbledore avec amusement.

La tête d'un elfe apparut derrière la robe du vieil homme. Fiona haussa les sourcils de surprise et sourit largement en reconnaissant Dobby. Il avança lentement vers elle et vint placer son visage à la hauteur de celui de la jeune femme qui se tourna sur le côté pour mieux le voir. Elle sortit une main de sous les couvertures et la tendit. Dobby y déposa la sienne et leurs yeux s'exprimèrent une fois encore toute la tristesse et la complicité de moments difficiles vécus ensemble.

- Dis-moi, Dobby, est-ce que c'était bien, cette fois ? chuchota Fiona en retenant ses larmes.

L'elfe baissa les oreilles et rentra la tête dans ses épaules d'un air complice mais si désemparé aussi.

- Oui, Miss. Vous avez bien fait…, assura t'il d'une voix étranglée.

Fiona sourit doucement. Elle remonta les couvertures sur son visage sans quitter Dobby des yeux et resserra un peu plus la pression de sa main sur celle de la créature.

- Ah, ces deux-là…, soupira Dumbledore en tentant de cacher son émotion.

Rogue fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et se tourna vers le directeur. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard intense par-dessus ses lunettes et parut réfléchir. Ce qu'il avait perçu en arrivant et l'instant précieux des retrouvailles de Dobby et de Fiona lui imposait de remettre son entrevue à plus tard, mais il venait également de prendre une autre décision. Il entraîna Dobby un peu à l'écart et s'entretint un bref instant avec l'elfe, qui semblait approuver ses paroles, avant de revenir sur ses pas.

- Venez, Severus, lui dit-il enfin. Je crois qu'il nous faudra revenir à un autre moment.

- Dobby va partir aussi, Miss, annonça doucement la créature. Vous devez vous reposer…

Rogue adressa un imperceptible sourire à Fiona et ils quittèrent la salle de repos tandis que l'elfe disparaissait de son côté.

- Puis-je vous voir dans mon bureau, Severus ? demanda gravement Dumbledore en marchant à ses côtés.

Le professeur parut surpris mais accepta de le suivre sans plus d'explication. Ils échangèrent des propos anodins jusqu'à la gargouille du deuxième étage.

- Je crois que vous pouvez vous asseoir. Nous allons en avoir pour un moment…, l'informa le vieil homme en se dirigeant vers son armoire.

Il en sortit une Pensine qu'il alla déposer délicatement sur son bureau et s'assit dans son fauteuil en croisant les mains sous son menton. Rogue l'observait d'un air décontenancé mais inquiet aussi.

- Je vois que vous partagez certaines affinités avec Miss Mandelsen, commença Dumbledore -ce qui mit le professeur sur la défensive-. En temps normal, cela ne me serait pas apparu comme étant une raison suffisante pour faire ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Il sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et tira quelques pensées de son esprit qu'il laissa doucement glisser vers le miroir d'eau grisâtre de la bassine.

- Mais il se trouve que certains éléments de la vie de cette jeune femme vous concernent indirectement, poursuivit-il. Et vous êtes le seul, ici, que j'estime devoir être dans la confidence.

Rogue commençait à comprendre.

- Ne croyez-vous pas que c'est à elle d'en décider ? demanda t'il avec une pointe de ressentiment.

- Oh, vous n'aurez pas les détails, assura calmement le vieux sorcier. Mais je crois que certaines informations sont suffisamment explicites pour les laisser entrevoir…

Dumbledore fit tournoyer le liquide du bout de sa baguette. Severus se pencha presque à contrecœur sur le bureau et s'y accouda en fixant les yeux de son interlocuteur le plus longtemps possible avant de les baisser enfin sur la Pensine.

La scène se passait ici même. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Rogue vit entrer un elfe au regard fuyant, apparemment mal à l'aise, anxieux, mais il se décida finalement.

_- Si Dobby ne le dérange pas, Dobby voudrait parler au directeur du collège, Monsieur, annonçait la créature._

_- Je me doute que c'est à cause des évènements de ce matin, supposait le sorcier._

- Il s'agit du jour où Dobby a pris peur devant les flammes de la cheminée de l'infirmerie, précisa le véritable Dumbledore.

Rogue baissa à nouveau les yeux sur la Pensine et suivit attentivement la totalité de la conversation.

A plusieurs reprises, le professeur avait froncé les sourcils, pâlit, réprimé quelques tremblements, retenu sa respiration, resserré les mâchoires. Puis, il regarda l'elfe sortir du bureau et se cala à nouveau au fond de sa chaise. Dumbledore repoussa la Pensine de côté.

- C'est aussi le soir où vous n'êtes pas venu dîner, se souvint Rogue d'une voix lointaine.

- Comment aurais-je pu avaler quelque chose après de telles révélations…, avoua Dumbledore sur le même ton.

De plus en plus livide, Severus se pencha soudain en avant, posa les coudes sur ses genoux et plaqua les mains sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…, s'horrifia t'il dans un murmure.

Ce fut au tour de Dumbledore d'avoir le souffle coupé et il observa son hôte en fronçant les sourcils de surprise.

- Vous ne faisiez pas partie de ces hommes, rappela t'il d'un ton apaisant en espérant ne pas se tromper.

- C'est tout comme, fit Rogue en se redressant enfin. A une certaine époque, ils me demandaient d'élaborer des potions. Ils voulaient qu'elles aient des vertus bien particulières et exigeaient toujours d'avoir le contre poison pour annuler leurs effets. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que la plupart d'entre elles avaient des conséquences surprenantes…

- Je ne vois pas le rapport. Rien ne prouve que Miss Mandelsen ait eu à en souffrir, fit remarquer Dumbledore, tentant ainsi de se rassurer lui-même.

- Détrompez-vous, réfuta Rogue. Il est vrai qu'ils comptaient les utiliser contre leurs ennemis, mais lorsque je leur remettais les fioles, plusieurs d'entre eux s'amusaient à l'avance de savoir qu'ils pourraient d'abord en tester l'efficacité. Je n'y ai rien vu de singulier à l'époque mais avec le recul, conjugué au fait que Miss Mandelsen éprouve une profonde aversion pour les potions, tout laisse à penser qu'ils se sont servis d'elle.

Dumbledore était pétrifié. S'il avait pu s'attendre à ce qu'en voulant simplement informer son professeur, ce serait finalement lui qui allait être soumis à de nouvelles révélations… !

Les deux hommes n'osaient plus se regarder à présent et chacun laissait vagabonder un air pensif et abattu dans des directions différentes.

- Comment vais-je faire pour encore oser la regarder en face, souffla Severus presque pour lui-même. Tôt ou tard, elle apprendra que j'ai servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres et avec la fonction que j'exerce ici, il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour faire le rapprochement.

Dumbledore l'observa enfin et Rogue plongea lui aussi les yeux dans ceux du vieil homme, comme s'il pouvait y trouver une réponse.

- Peut-être saurez-vous mettre en avant le fait que vous ne participiez que rarement à leurs actions, tenta Dumbledore. Les seules recherches que vous faisiez pour accéder aux espérances de Voldemort peuvent être excusables pour quelqu'un ayant un esprit ouvert…

- Oui, mais moi je sais, s'obstina Severus. Et comment avouer une partie des faits en omettant un point aussi important.

- Si Miss Mandelsen vous raconte un jour ce qu'a été sa vie, je doute qu'elle vous en révèle tous les détails, tenta de le convaincre Dumbledore.

Rogue parut réfléchir.

- Faudra t'il toujours que mes erreurs passées me poursuivent quoi que je fasse ! s'énerva t'il après un moment en serrant les poings.

- Les erreurs sont parfois nécessaires pour approcher la sagesse…

Severus se calma un peu et soupira profondément.

- Je suis désolé de vous imposer cette épreuve, reprit Dumbledore. Mais reconnaissez que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

- Bien sûr, Monsieur. Vous aviez raison, admit-il. Comment aurions-nous pu partir d'un bon pied avec de telles bases. …Quand je pense au mal que j'ai dû lui faire en entretenant ma suspicion à son égard lorsqu'elle est arrivée ici, s'en voulut-il ensuite.

- Je crois que vous avez assez pensé pour ce soir, Severus. Vous devriez aller vous reposer. Ou peut-être…, hésita le vieux sorcier. Hagrid vous conseillerait sans doute d'aller vider quelques pintes aux Trois Balais, tenta t'il de plaisanter.

Rogue le regarda sans le voir mais finit par esquisser un mince sourire.

- Il me vient une autre idée, songea soudain Dumbledore en retrouvant son sérieux. Miss Mandelsen possède déjà un excellent professeur pour ce qui est de se former à notre magie, mais elle doit aussi être guidée dans la maîtrise de ses propres aptitudes et si elle accepte un jour se joindre à notre cause, vous pourriez l'épauler, lui enseigner les faiblesses de nos ennemis et, à l'inverse, lui apprendre nos forces. Cela pourrait être l'accomplissement d'une formidable revanche envers les remords qui vous rongent…

Rogue se figea en observant le vieil homme avec intensité et en cette suggestion, retrouva peu à peu un espoir. Le directeur lui adressa un regard confiant. Puis, les deux hommes se levèrent en même temps et Dumbledore raccompagna Severus jusqu'à la porte.

---------------

Fiona sortit de l'infirmerie deux jours plus tard, en fin d'après-midi. Elle s'était étonnée de n'avoir que très peu revu le professeur Rogue depuis son réveil mais Dumbledore l'avait informée que les compétences du maître des potions ne s'étendaient pas qu'aux seules fonctions d'enseignant et qu'il lui avait confié une mission, sans plus de précisions. Ce qui n'était pas faux puisque le directeur l'avait envoyé au 12, place Grimmaurd pour transmettre des instructions aux membres de l'Ordre. Il lui promit simplement que Rogue serait de retour lorsqu'elle sortirait de l'infirmerie et lui fit part des décisions qui avaient été prises concernant l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard.

Fiona retrouva donc sa chambre, doucement baignée par les derniers rayons du soleil de la journée, et se planta longuement devant sa penderie. Elle devait s'habiller pour le dîner et opta finalement pour la robe noire de Dumbledore, se souvenant qu'elle avait déjà représenté pour elle un nouveau départ. Replaçant savamment quelques-unes de ses boucles brunes devant son miroir, elle se décida enfin à descendre dans la Grande Salle.

La plupart des élèves qu'elle connaissait bien lui avaient rendu visite ces derniers jours, et avaient transmis de ses nouvelles à leurs camarades. Son entrée fut donc moins bruyante que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, mais elle reçut tout de même quelques paroles de réconfort et de bienvenue lorsqu'elle s'engagea dans l'allée principale.

Drago l'aperçut soudain et, les poings serrés, se leva en regardant Fiona longer les tables pour arriver à celle des professeurs. Toute la salle fut immédiatement plongée dans un silence inquiet en découvrant une haine farouche sur le visage de leur camarade.

- Vous avez tué mon père ! siffla t'il, rouge de colère, lorsque Fiona arriva à sa hauteur. Comment pouvez-vous avoir encore l'audace de vous présenter ici ?!

La jeune femme s'arrêta entre deux Serdaigle, stupéfaite de percevoir tant de rage dans la voix d'un élève et tourna la tête vers l'adolescent tandis que les autres étudiants se mirent à chuchoter avec frénésie.

- Qui es-tu ? lui demanda t'elle sans chaleur.

- Pourquoi, vous en avez tué beaucoup d'autres ?! Drago Malefoy, bien sûr... Le fils de _Lucius Malefoy_, cracha t'il avec fierté. Tout le monde me connaît dans ce collège !

Fiona chancela un instant en entendant ce nom. Elle avala sa salive et tenta de refouler l'image de l'homme qui se dessinait peu à peu dans sa tête. Les professeurs et les élèves observaient maintenant la scène avec attention.

- Mon père était un homme puissant. Apprécié de tous. C'était aussi un grand sorcier, et vous l'avez tué ! hurla Drago.

Fiona resserra les mâchoires en entendant de tels éloges à l'égard d'un homme qui n'avait été capable que de cruauté et s'en était toujours tiré à bon compte. Elle plaqua ses mains si fort sur la table des Serdaigle que les pièces de vaisselle tintèrent et quelques verres se renversèrent.

- Ton père n'était rien d'autre qu'un assassin et je doute qu'un morveux dans ton genre puisse un jour atteindre la grandeur qu'il s'était autoproclamée, s'emporta t'elle.

- Personne n'a jamais pu établir son implication dans un meurtre. Il n'en sera sans doute pas de même pour vous ! répliqua aussitôt l'adolescent.

Fiona eut un rapide sursaut du coin des lèvres pour signifier qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

- Ton père avait pour habitude d'exiger des preuves lorsqu'on le titillait sur ses activités, siffla t'elle en haussant un sourcil. Ce qui lui a assuré l'impunité pendant des années. Puisque tu sembles tant vénérer ses manières, arrange-toi pour prouver ce que tu avances !

Vexé d'être l'objet d'un tel affront, Drago brandit sa baguette magique en direction de Fiona. Elle se redressa lentement et toisa Malefoy avec détermination. Il hurla une formule et un éclair blanc jaillit avec puissance de sa baguette.

Fiona se concentra sur l'éclair, parvint à ralentir sa course et en fit une boule vacillante qu'elle renvoya avec violence contre le mur, faisant exploser une applique où brûlait un des feux qui servait d'éclairage à la Grande Salle. Les visages horrifiés des élèves les plus proches regardaient la large trace noircie par la brûlure, provoquée par le sortilège, qui s'étalait sur le mur. Fiona reporta aussitôt son attention sur l'adolescent et, d'un autre revers de la main, lui envoya le contenu de son verre de jus de citrouille en pleine figure.

Des exclamations de surprise avaient accompagné l'attaque de Malefoy et les élèves s'exprimaient maintenant leur révolte à son action dans des murmures.

- Monsieur Malefoy ! s'indigna Dumbledore en se levant d'un bond. Dans mon bureau immédiatement ! tonna t'il en contournant la table.

Rogue, abasourdi, se leva lentement et s'apprêta à suivre le directeur tandis que Drago, blême d'humiliation, s'essuyait le visage d'une main tremblante. Pansy lui passa une serviette.

- Venez, ma chère, dit Minerva à Fiona qui fixait toujours Malefoy d'un air grave.

Elle consentit à obéir et alla s'installer à la table des professeurs. McGonagall réclama l'attention des élèves et leur demanda de terminer leur repas en silence. Ce qui ne fut pas facile à concevoir pour eux, mais ils modérèrent leur ardeur en poursuivant leurs conversations dans des chuchotements.

Fiona ne mangea pratiquement rien et personne ne revit Drago de la soirée.

-------------------------------------------------------

Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, c'est promis. Oh, mais que vois-je en bas à gauche ??? (_des reviews, des reviews_… !)


	12. La revanche des Serpentard

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… é.è).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, 5 reviews, ça ça fait plaisir ! Merci les filles !! (oui tiens au fait, il n'y a pas de gars ??). Tant pis, on se fait les RAR entre nanas :

**Sophie malfoy** : alors, je vais grouper tes trois reviews ce sera plus simple lol. J'ai vu aussi pour le problème du chapitre 11, j'apparaissais effectivement dans la liste générale mais le texte ne s'est affiché que plus tard ce qui fait que même moi je pouvais pas voir si ça donnait le résultat que je voulais. Espérons que ça me fasse pas l'coup à chaque fois ! Eh oui, c'était bien les conneries de _Drago_ et non de Rogue, cela dit, j'avais bien compris ça en lisant ta première (enfin 2ème !) review. T'inquiète, moi aussi j'ai le cerveau qui fond en ce moment. Merci pour tes compliments, c'est pas si facile que ça de manipuler le perso de Dumbledore, mais je m'en sorts apparemment si j'en crois tous les éloges que je reçois à son égard. Bisous à toi aussi.

**Leslie** : contente que ce chapitre te plaise parce que j'ai bien aimé l'écrire de mon côté. Bien vu pour Rogue, inutile de se demander quel va être son camp ! Sinon, ne te réjouis pas trop vite pour les MAJ, je peux les faire rapidement car j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, mais d'ici quelque temps, ça va passer d'une fois par semaine à une fois tous les quinze jours (trois semaines maxi !!). Merci pour tes encouragements…

**Bunny** : Tu boudes encore pour Lucius ??? Ah mais qui te dit que je ne sais pas faire revivre les morts ? Nan, j'plaisante (encore que…). C'était pas les « erreurs » pour Rogue, c'était « une formidable revanche envers les remords qui vous _rongent_ », c'est piiiiiiiiiiire ! ! J'ai bien aimé utiliser le verbe « ronger » sur ce coup-là. Et pour te rassurer, j'ai effectivement prévu un chapitre (voir deux !) de plus pour Noël et même un autre la 1ère semaine de janvier (j'peux pas aller plus vite car il faut quand même que je laisse le temps aux lecteurs de suivre et laisser un petit mot pour ce qui veulent). La relation Rogue/Fiona avance doucement mais sûrement -.o. Tu en sauras plus dès ce chapitre ! J'aime bien ton terme de pyro-télékinésiste, en fait on pourrait dire aéro-pluvio-terro-pyro-télékinésiste lol. Et tu auras d'autres occasions de voir Fiona à l'œuvre d'ailleurs, mais tellement de choses vont encore se passer dans cette histoire !! Bisous à toi aussi et merci pour toutes tes reviews.

**Little Psyche** : j'espère que tu as pu suivre mon conseil (dans ma review/réponse) pour accéder au chapitre du Chemin de Traverse ?? En tout cas je te remercie beaucoup d'être passée par-là, et puis tu n'es pas si en retard que ça par rapport aux autres, c'est juste moi qui publie comme un boulet de canon en ce moment puisque j'ai des chapitres d'avance. Merci encore et à une prochaine fois j'espère.

**Daisy Loamsdown** : ce qui va arriver à Drago ? ? Hey, réponse dans ce chapitre très chère, donc tu comprendras que je ne m'étende pas sur le sujet . T'es pardonnée pour ne pas avoir reviewvé le chapitre précédent, je sais ce que c'est d'être occupée et je ne me permettrai pas d'exiger que chaque lecteur le fasse à chaque fois (argneuuuh…. pourtant…iiiihiooooggh… j'aime bien les reviews, moi !). Mais fais-le si tu le veux vraiment et si tu peux surtout, c'est déjà sympa à toi de l'avoir fait si souvent.

------------------------------------------------------------

Que dire de ce chapitre ? …hum, je préfère vous laisser le découvrir…

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 12 - La revanche des Serpentard**

( Les fleuves et les femmes se livrent à des débordements : les premiers en sortant de leur lit, les secondes en y entrant - _Léo Campion_ )

-------------

Le lendemain, la Grande Salle fut pleine des élèves qui ne s'étaient jamais levés si tôt pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Les tables furent rapidement prises d'assaut et les étudiants les mieux informés firent part des dernières nouvelles fraîchement recueillies à leurs camarades. Ginny répéta pour la troisième fois ce que lui avait dit un élève de Poufsouffle qui tenait lui-même l'information d'un Serdaigle.

- Je vous dis qu'il a été renvoyé pour une semaine, s'impatienta l'adolescente.

- Enfin, Ginny, objecta Ron. Comment veux-tu que Dumbledore prenne la décision de renvoyer un _Malefoy_ ?

- En tout cas, d'après ce qu'on a pu voir en arrivant, ils n'ont même pas eu de points retirés, fit remarquer Lavande.

- Elle a raison, confirma pourtant Seamus en venant les rejoindre. Il a même demandé à Rogue de le raccompagner chez lui par le train. Mais pour les points, il paraît que le directeur n'y touchera pas parce qu'il estime que les autres élèves ne sont pas responsables de la réaction isolée d'un de leur camarade.

- Les Serpentard vous ont vraiment dit tout ça ? s'étonna Parvati. Ils doivent se sentir si honteux que c'est plutôt surprenant qu'ils en aient parlé aussi ouvertement.

- En fait, ce n'est pas à cause du renvoi en lui-même que nous savons, intervint Hermione. Mais Rogue ne sera pas là de toute la matinée, puisque qu'il a ramené Malefoy chez lui, et ses cours sont donc annulés.

Des exclamations enthousiastes accueillirent cette nouvelle inattendue, faisant ainsi rater deux heures de potions aux Gryffondor.

- Mais indépendamment de cela, reprit Hermione. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Utiliser un sortilège de Brûlage contre un employé de l'école vaudrait même un renvoi définitif si j'en crois le règlement du collège. Seulement Dumbledore pense qu'avec le décès de son père, Malefoy traverse une période suffisamment difficile sans ajouter à cela l'humiliation d'être exclu de Poudlard.

Une fois de plus, le professeur McGonagall fut obligée de demander le silence. Les élèves terminèrent rapidement leurs assiettes et se rendirent à leurs cours en échangeant encore leurs impressions.

Fiona, quant à elle, s'éveilla si tard qu'elle en loupa l'heure du petit déjeuner. Pestant contre elle-même, elle se précipita dans sa salle de bain, se prépara aussi vite qu'elle pouvait et courut jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Elle aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'il avait été décidé pour Drago Malefoy mais Madame Pince, qui participait très peu à la vie du collège en dehors des repas, fut incapable de lui fournir la moindre information.

Pour comble de malchance, les élèves ne furent pas nombreux à venir étudier à l'interclasse, préférant sans doute s'enfermer dans l'intimité de leurs salles communes pour commenter l'évènement de la veille, pensa t'elle. Elle attendit donc patiemment la sonnerie de la fin des cours de la matinée et décida de descendre jusqu'au bureau de Rogue.

Elle se planta devant la porte et frappa à plusieurs reprises mais sans succès et son attention fut attirée par l'arrivée d'un homme au bout du couloir. Argus Rusard avançait en donnant l'impression de parler tout seul mais Fiona discerna finalement la silhouette décharnée d'un vieux chat à ses pieds.

- Monsieur Rusard, l'interpella t'elle. Savez-vous où est le professeur Rogue ?

Il s'arrêta presque à contrecœur à sa hauteur en marmonnant toujours des paroles agacées.

- Pas ici, bien sûr, finit-il par répondre. Dumbledore l'a lui-même chargé de raccompagner le jeune Malefoy chez lui. …Aaaah, fit-il ensuite en reconnaissant Fiona. C'est à vous que l'on doit le renvoi de cet élève.

- Le renvoi ? s'étonna t'elle.

- Absolument, confirma le concierge avec un regard en coin. Un des meilleurs étudiants de ce collège a écopé d'une semaine d'exclusion par votre faute, l'accusa t'il sans remords. Les Malefoy comptent parmi les familles les plus prestigieuses du monde de la magie, vous savez.

Allons bon, pensa Fiona, encore un qui trouvait le moyen d'en rajouter. Elle serra les poings pour garder son calme.

- Et savez-vous quand Monsieur Rogue sera de retour ? insista t'elle en s'efforçant d'être polie.

- Ça ne devrait plus tarder, grogna Rusard en reprenant son chemin tandis que Miss Teigne humait l'air en direction de Fiona comme si son odeur l'indisposait. Viens, ma belle, lui dit-il. …Où va t'on si cette école se dépeuple de ses meilleurs éléments, s'indigna t'il en marmonnant à nouveau.

- Saleté ! lâcha Fiona entre ses dents en regardant partir l'animal.

Elle songea finalement que sa remarque pouvait tout aussi bien s'appliquer au chat qu'à son maître et repartit vers la Grande Salle d'un pas déterminé.

Comme si le sort avait décidé de s'acharner sur elle, Fiona croisa Peeves un peu plus loin, qui arrivait à contresens en glissant sous le plafond haut. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle, s'assit en tailleur et croisa les bras en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Hééé, mais c'est la jolie jeune femme qui fait tourner les têtes, plaisanta l'esprit frappeur.

- Et si vous tourniez tout court, mon cher, s'énerva Fiona sans cesser d'avancer.

Elle leva un index et exerça un rapide mouvement circulaire dans les airs. Peeves se mit à tourner si vite sur lui-même qu'il ne représentait plus que des raies de couleurs méconnaissables. Puis, ses rotations diminuèrent d'intensité et le fantôme fut doucement ballotté, les yeux dans le vague, en rebondissant sur les murs comme un ballon avant de s'arrêter enfin.

- Ouuuhhh, wahooooo, c'était délirant ! s'exclama t'il en regardant la jeune femme poursuivre sa route.

Fiona n'était pas particulièrement énervée jusqu'à présent, mais les propos déplacés du concierge, ajoutés à l'humour douteux de l'esprit frappeur du château, avaient réussi à l'exaspérer. Elle s'efforça de retrouver son calme avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Apparemment, Severus n'était toujours pas revenu et Dumbledore brillait également par son absence.

Fiona passa outre les chuchotements d'un groupe de Serpentard lorsqu'elle longea leur table et alla s'installer aux côtés du professeur de métamorphose.

- J'ai appris que le jeune Malefoy avait été renvoyé ? commença t'elle sans détour.

- Absolument, ma chère, répondit Minerva. Vous vous rendez compte de la gravité de son acte ? Une semaine de renvoi plus une autre de retenue ne me paraissent même pas encore être à la hauteur d'une action aussi impardonnable.

- Une semaine de retenue ? s'étonna Fiona.

- Le professeur Rogue a lui-même tenu à ce qu'il en soit ainsi. Monsieur Malefoy consacrera toutes ses soirées à rédiger quatre rouleaux de parchemin sur l'utilisation réglementée et les conséquences de tous les sortilèges d'attaque répertoriés à ce jour. Il devra également remettre sa baguette magique chaque soir à son directeur pendant un mois. Elle ne lui sera rendue que pour lui permettre d'assister aux cours qui nécessitent son usage.

Fiona n'en revenait pas et se laissa bercer pendant le reste du repas par les conversations des autres enseignants sans vraiment y participer.

Les élèves furent un peu plus nombreux à venir travailler à la bibliothèque dans l'après-midi et la jeune femme reçut les indignations, à l'encontre de Malefoy, et les encouragements que les étudiants lui témoignaient, avec modération.

-------------

Le soir même, Fiona se rendit à nouveau dans le bureau de Rogue et sans rencontrer Rusard, cette fois. Elle entra après y avoir été invitée et resta près de la porte en apercevant le professeur penché sur un chaudron. Il se retourna, sourit doucement en la voyant et vint se placer devant elle avant de lui caresser la joue.

Severus s'apprêtait à déposer un baiser sur son front mais se ravisa en percevant la petite ride entre les yeux sombres de Fiona qui apparaissait toujours lorsqu'elle allait employer un ton sérieux. Il abaissa lentement son bras et l'observa d'un air inquiet.

- Etait-il vraiment nécessaire d'en arriver là ? se désola t'elle en soutenant le regard de l'enseignant. Enfin, je veux dire…, je sais bien qu'il était impossible de laisser passer une telle action, mais… Oh, je n'aurai pas dû, je ne sais plus où j'en suis, se lamenta t'elle finalement.

- C'était _vraiment, nécessaire_, insista Rogue sur chaque mot en appuyant ses dires d'un regard puissant. Drago Malefoy n'est pas un élève ordinaire. Il est issu d'une famille qui n'a pratiquement rien connu d'autre que la violence et la domination envers les autres. Son père tentait de le préparer à cela et nous n'avons pas à risquer nos vies à chaque coin de couloir que compte ce collège au prétexte qu'un de ses étudiants doit répondre aux excentricités de son père. Il sera libre de ses choix lorsqu'il sortira d'ici, mais en attendant, le règlement de l'école s'applique aussi à lui.

- C'est que…, hésita Fiona. Je ne me suis jamais servie de mes dons contre un être aussi jeune et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir arrêté les choses tant qu'il en était encore temps.

Severus retint son souffle en entendant ces mots et repensait à ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine de Dumbledore.

- Vous avez parfaitement réagi, dit-il en refoulant les paroles de Dobby de son esprit. Vous ne pouviez pas lui faire subir meilleur affront que de se prendre son jus de citrouille en pleine figure. Ce n'était pas méchant mais juste assez humiliant pour dresser la barrière qui s'imposait entre lui et vous. Et puis, après tout…, vous n'avez pas tenté de le noyer et ce n'est pas le verre en lui-même que vous lui avez lancé, se risqua t'il à plaisanter.

Mais Fiona lui rendit à peine son sourire.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'emprise sur les objets solides, dit-elle d'une voix lointaine. A moins qu'ils soient légers et que je puisse me servir du pouvoir de l'air, donc du vent.

Elle baissa la tête un instant et lorsqu'elle la redressa pour laisser planer un regard vide sur la pièce, elle fronça les sourcils en prenant conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Des dizaines de bocaux s'alignaient le long des murs, des bestioles grouillaient dans des éprouvettes, des plantes séchées pendaient au plafond et l'odeur de la potion pourtant anodine qui bouillonnait doucement dans le chaudron, la prit à la gorge.

- Il faut que je sorte, dit-elle avec angoisse. Je ne peux pas rester ici…

Elle se retourna, ouvrit la porte et s'enfuit dans le couloir.

- Fiona, l'appela Rogue. Attendez…

Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas et il la regarda s'éloigner sans insister.

Le dîner ce soir-là ne fut pas une épreuve pour Fiona mais, une fois de plus, elle ne se mêla que très peu aux bavardages qui l'entouraient. Severus non plus d'ailleurs. Il observait régulièrement la jeune femme en mangeant du bout des lèvres.

-------------

Il fallut deux jours à Fiona pour entrevoir l'idée qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Madame Pomfresh, qu'elle voyait souvent pour l'aider à soigner les petits bobos dont ne manquaient jamais de se plaindre les étudiants, était venue confirmer les paroles de Rogue, même si elle n'avait pas employé les mêmes mots puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas les Malefoy.

Dumbledore lui-même s'était adressé aux élèves en leur rappelant la discipline et la rigueur dont ils devaient s'amender pendant leur scolarité. Les préfets avaient été sollicités pour distribuer à chacun un exemplaire complet du règlement de l'école et l'avaient également affiché dans toutes les salles communes à la demande du directeur.

Pourtant, le soir Fiona s'isolait souvent dans sa chambre. Elle travaillait moins tard à la bibliothèque, tout en accordant toujours de l'importance aux séances d'entraînement qu'elle suivait avec Hermione mais, passé neuf heures, elle préférait s'asseoir devant la cheminée de sa chambre et regarder danser les feux follets qui lui réchauffaient l'âme et le cœur.

Les instants de solitude dont elle avait besoin n'avaient pas échappés à Severus et, sans vraiment l'éviter, il s'était arrangé pour se trouver le moins souvent possible en sa présence pour ne pas l'incommoder. Le troisième jour cependant, il décida d'aller la voir et se rendit à la bibliothèque en début de soirée. Madame Pince l'informa que Fiona l'avait quittée quelques minutes plus tôt et, après avoir réfléchi, il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Fiona venait de s'asseoir en tailleur devant l'âtre lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à sa porte.

- Entrez, dit-elle en pivotant pour voir qui était son visiteur.

Rogue apparut dans l'embrasure et se figea en voyant la jeune femme assise par terre.

- Que faites-vous ? s'étonna t'il en fronçant les sourcils. Enfin, je veux dire…, je ne vous dérange pas ?

Fiona sourit en voyant l'attitude décontenancée du professeur. Elle tendit une main vers lui.

- Venez, dit-elle. J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer…

Severus avança lentement et posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Asseyez-vous comme je l'ai fait, recommanda t'elle d'une voix douce en le guidant. Détendez-vous, respirez profondément et regardez…, chuchota Fiona en détournant la tête vers la cheminée.

Elle tendit les bras vers l'âtre et accueillit deux petites flammes comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. D'un léger mouvement, elle leur donna un rythme bien particulier et les fit s'élever en hauteur. Elle insuffla un peu plus de chaleur aux deux suivantes, leur donnant ainsi une douce teinte bleue, et les laissa s'échapper à leur tour. Puis, d'un mouvement circulaire, elle fit tournoyer deux torsades qu'elle conserva dans leurs reflets orangés et recommença avec deux autres qui prirent elles aussi une coloration bleutée. Ajoutant encore d'autres formes à d'autres flammes en alternant les couleurs, Fiona examina discrètement le résultat d'un œil critique et sourit légèrement.

A présent, une multitude de feux follets oranges ou bleus flottaient dans les rythmes et les formes variés que leur avait donnés la jeune femme.

- Maintenant allongez-vous, dit-elle en se laissant glisser sur le sol.

Rogue l'imita et elle se blottit contre lui. Il passa un bras sous sa tête, l'enlaça, et ils contemplèrent longuement le balai céleste des luminescences enchantées qui constituait le seul éclairage de la pièce et donnaient à leur peau des reflets de soleil couchant.

- Je vous avais dit que je vous montrerais les flammes un jour…, lui remémora t'elle dans un murmure.

- C'est magnifique, s'extasia Severus sur le même ton.

- Alors il faudra revenir…, suggéra Fiona en se redressant.

Elle posa son menton sur le torse du professeur et plongea ses yeux sombres dans les siens, exprimant ainsi l'invitation qu'elle tentait de lui lancer. Ils savourèrent un instant le plaisir que procurait l'attente, se rapprochèrent et échangèrent un baiser enflammé. Répondant à l'appel des sens de Fiona et des siens, Rogue posa une main sur sa cuisse, en appréciant la douceur du velours de sa robe, et remonta lentement en dessinant le galbe de ses hanches, s'attarda sur un sein et termina sa douce caresse sur sa joue.

Elle murmura quelque chose à son oreille, si bas, qu'il n'en comprit pas le sens, mais quelle importance. Le souffle de la voix de la jeune femme sur sa peau se suffisait à lui-même pour lui procurer des sensations depuis si longtemps oubliées.

Ils partagèrent l'amour qui scellerait leur union. Les sursauts d'un plaisir accompli secouèrent leurs corps enlacés et ils se susurrèrent à mots doux la passion qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre.

Puis, Severus porta Fiona jusqu'à son lit. D'un geste de la main, elle renvoya à regret les flammes dans la cheminée et ils s'endormirent côte à côte dans la douce volupté qu'induisaient les sentiments enfin partagés.

-------------

A la fin de la semaine, Fiona avait enfin retrouvé sa place parmi les enseignants et les élèves l'avaient grandement aidée à se sentir à nouveau chez elle en lui apportant leur soutien. Elle subissait toujours les regards méprisants des Serpentard, qui attendaient le retour de Drago pour le surlendemain, mais finalement cela modifiait peu l'attitude qu'ils avaient d'ordinaire à l'égard des étudiants des autres maisons et de certains de leurs professeurs.

Ce qui préoccupait surtout les élèves, c'était l'approche des vacances de Noël une dizaine de jours plus tard, et même les enseignants avaient placé l'évènement au premier plan de leurs priorités. A des degrés différents cependant car, si certains d'entre eux ne voyaient que le côté festif de cette période de l'année, d'autres préparaient déjà les sujets d'examen avec assiduité et recommandaient quelques révisions aux élèves les moins studieux.

Fiona déjeunait donc rapidement la plupart du temps et redoublait d'efforts pour que les livres soient correctement classés dans les rayonnages de façon à faciliter les recherches. A ses heures perdues, elle déballait également quelques nouvelles éditions récemment reçues par Madame Pince.

- Je crois que nous allons bientôt nous revoir…, glissa Severus à Fiona lorsqu'elle repoussa son assiette vide.

- Ah bon ? Tu n'as pas de cours cet après-midi ? s'étonna t'elle.

- Si. Mais tu oublies que je vais avoir quelques heures de retenues à préparer en prévision du retour de Malefoy. Je vais donc, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, avoir l'occasion de rendre visite à cette chère Madame Pince et par conséquent, à toi.

Fiona le nargua d'un air mutin.

- J'espère que tu n'auras d'yeux que pour moi, répondit-elle langoureusement. Bon, il faut que j'y aille…

Il la regarda partir, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Arrivée aux portes de la Grande Salle, Fiona fut malgré elle entraînée par le flot d'un groupe de Serpentard qui commentaient le retour imminent de Drago.

- Une semaine de retenue, s'indigna Pansy. Vous vous rendez compte ? Comment Rogue a pu laisser faire une chose pareille !

- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est une idée de Dumbledore, affirma Blaise Zabini.

- Excusez-moi, dit poliment Fiona en tentant de poursuivre son chemin.

- Non. A bien y réfléchir, c'est de _sa_ faute, corrigea le Serpentard en adressant un regard noir à la jeune femme.

Elle resta interdite un instant, hésitant sur la réaction qu'elle se devait d'avoir. L'attroupement était toujours entre deux portes et Fiona ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des professeurs pour éviter un nouvel incident.

- Absolument, intervint Millicent Bulstrode. Sans vous, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

- Détrompez-vous ma chère, répliqua finalement Fiona en sentant la colère monter en elle. C'est le professeur Rogue lui-même qui a exigé cette sanction. Alors je veux bien avoir tous les défauts de la terre, mais je vous rappelle que je n'ai aucune emprise sur le règlement de ce collège.

- Sur le règlement non, mais sur notre directeur cela ne fait aucun doute, lança Goyle.

Fiona en resta sans voix. Jamais elle ne se serait permise de laisser transparaître sa relation avec le professeur aux yeux des élèves et elle fut subjuguée de voir que ce n'était apparemment plus un secret pour personne.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne retournez-vous pas vous jeter dans les bras de votre Mangemort, cingla Pansy sur un air de défi.

- Qu… quoi ? s'horrifia Fiona en pâlissant soudain.

- Comment, vous ne le saviez pas ? jubila Millicent. Tout le monde sait, ici, que notre directeur est un fidèle partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui. La plupart des Serpentard du moins…

Fiers de l'impact que la portée de leurs propos avait sur la jeune femme, le groupe se décida enfin à reprendre son chemin. Fiona était livide et resta un moment, les jambes tremblantes, appuyée sur le battant de la porte.

- On dirait que tu viens de lui en apprendre une bonne, rigola Crabbe sous les gloussements de ses camarades.

Mais Fiona n'entendait plus les répliques acerbes proférées à son encontre par le groupe déjà loin. Ses pas la conduisirent machinalement à la bibliothèque où elle entra et s'assit sur la première chaise venue.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Elle ne voulait pas le croire et pourtant, n'avait-elle pas déjà fait part à Dumbledore du mal être que lui inspirait Rogue lorsqu'elle était arrivée au château ? Elle se souvint également du jour où Lucius Malefoy avait exigé qu'elle tue les professeurs prisonniers des Mangemorts après l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard et revoyait le visage de celui qu'elle aimait exprimer sa surprise de se voir soudain menacé lui aussi.

Madame Pince s'approcha de Fiona en penchant la tête d'un air inquiet.

- Tout va bien ? demanda t'elle avec douceur.

Fiona cligna des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Euh… oui, euh…, hésita t'elle en repensant soudain que Severus viendrait justement ici dans quelques heures. Madame Pince, il faudrait que je parte un peu plus tôt ce soir.

- Je n'y vois pas d'objection, accepta la vieille femme. Mais vous êtes sûre que ça va ?

Fiona lui assura que oui d'un simple mouvement de tête et se leva pour ne plus avoir à répondre aux questions de la bibliothécaire. Elle se glissa entre deux rangées d'étagères et reclassa quelques ouvrages sans vraiment les voir.

-------------

Plus les heures s'écoulaient, plus Fiona redoutait de devoir affronter le regard et même la présence de Rogue. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à essayer de se souvenir de l'emploi du temps du professeur et la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit si fort à ses oreilles, qu'elle en lâcha toute une pile de livres juste devant le bureau de Madame Pince.

- Laissez, je vais m'en charger, lui proposa celle-ci. Apparemment, vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air dans votre assiette. Partez donc, Miss Mandelsen. Vous terminerez demain…

Fiona remercia la vieille femme et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle avança une main tremblante vers la poignée, mais celle-ci se mit à tourner avant même qu'elle ait pu poser la main dessus. Rogue se tenait droit et fier dans l'embrasure et Fiona sursauta en reculant légèrement.

- Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta t'il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ne m'approche pas… Pas maintenant, Severus, parvint-elle à l'articuler tout en baissant les yeux.

Elle se faufila entre le professeur et le mur et s'enfuit en marchant le plus vite possible.

- Fiona…, l'appela Rogue sans succès.

Il se retourna vers Madame Pince qui observait la scène de loin.

- Est-ce qu'elle vous a dit quelque chose ?

- Non, réfuta t'elle. Elle m'a paru assez angoissée tout au long de l'après-midi, mais elle m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait rien d'important.

Severus n'en semblait pas si sûr et se doutait bien que Fiona n'aurait pas forcément mis la bibliothécaire au courant de ses tourments. Il se dirigea vers les travées qui l'intéressaient sans insister.

Fiona se rua dans sa chambre et marcha de long en large en essayant de réfléchir, faisant virevolter les longs pans de sa robe de velours marron autour d'elle. Elle ne voulait toujours pas y croire, et pourtant, instinctivement elle avait tout de suite assimilé les attitudes, les mots utilisés, la froideur et la rudesse que dégageait Severus, aux manières qu'elle avait si souvent retrouvées chez les Mangemorts. Mais cela aurait tout aussi bien pu traduire les conséquences d'une vie rude, pleine de contraintes, de sentiments opprimés, et elle ne pouvait admettre qu'elle ait pu tomber amoureuse d'un être capable d'avoir côtoyé les forces du mal pendant des années.

Et comment Dumbledore avait-il pu faire confiance à cet homme s'il était vraiment au service de Voldemort ? Pourtant, Rogue lui avait si aisément parlé de la famille Malefoy qu'il semblait bien connaître et il y avait ce regard, chargé d'étonnement, qu'il avait eu dans la salle du manoir isolé. Lucius Malefoy savait bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais attenté à la vie des enseignants et des élèves, mais la réaction du professeur, qui lui ne le savait pas, prenait maintenant un sens nouveau aux yeux de la jeune femme.

Toutes ces pensées ressassées pendant des heures étaient en telle contradiction qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Fiona finit par se diriger vers la fenêtre comme si elle pouvait trouver une réponse à ses questions dans les étoiles immobiles. L'heure du dîner était passée depuis longtemps et, se sentant soudain prisonnière des murs de sa chambre qu'elle appréciait pourtant, elle attrapa son épaisse cape couleur écrue et décida d'essayer d'y voir plus clair en se réfugiant dans la fraîcheur de la nuit.

A pas feutrés, elle descendit les étages, traversa le hall et s'éloigna vers le lac. Elle escalada quelques roches aux formes arrondies et s'assit en plaçant ses pieds sur un tertre à peine plus bas. Les yeux perdus sur les eaux scintillantes, elle resserra les bords de son capuchon sur ses joues et se libéra des larmes qui étreignaient son cœur dans un étau d'amertume.

-------------

Severus Rogue était inquiet. L'attitude de Fiona, lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé à la bibliothèque, n'était sans doute pas sans rapport avec l'entrevue qu'elle avait eue avec quelques-uns de ses élèves à l'heure du déjeuner. Après y avoir songé depuis des heures, il en arriva à la conclusion que tout n'avait pu partir que de là.

Il revoyait le petit groupe agglutiné entre les portes, les visages outrés puis victorieux de ses élèves et surtout, le moment de stupéfaction qu'avait affiché celui de Fiona avant de retourner travailler.

Il avait ensuite assisté au dîner, auquel elle n'était pas venue, en épiant à plusieurs reprises le groupe d'élèves à l'enthousiasme un peu trop fervent pour n'être pas le résultat de l'angoisse qu'il avait décelée chez Fiona et dont les Serpentard se félicitaient visiblement. Mais qu'avaient-ils bien pu lui dire pour la mettre dans un tel état ? Et pourquoi c'était à lui qu'elle semblait en vouloir ?

Severus décida de se rendre auprès de celle qu'il aimait pour clarifier ses incompréhensions et quitta ses appartements. Remontant des cachots, il bifurqua dans le hall en ayant presque l'impression d'y sentir la présence de Fiona mais ses pensées étaient si étroitement liées à la jeune femme à cet instant, qu'il s'engagea dans le grand l'escalier en pensant que le parfum qu'il semblait percevoir n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

Il enchaîna les couloirs, les passages sous les tentures et frappa plusieurs fois à sa porte. Pas de réponse. Il tourna lentement la poignée pour ne pas éveiller Fiona au cas où elle dormirait déjà et découvrit la chambre vide et le feu de la cheminée éteint depuis longtemps. La porte de la salle de bain n'était pas fermée et la jeune femme ne s'y trouvait pas non plus. Severus avança vers une commode et prit un foulard qu'il caressa entre ses doigts avant de le reposer doucement.

Puis, repensant à la sensation qu'il avait éprouvée dans le hall, il en vint à déduire que Fiona était peut-être sortie. Inquiet à l'idée qu'elle ait même pu quitter le château, il redescendit rapidement et se précipita dehors. Il observa brièvement les ombres noires des arbres de la forêt interdite, dont le feuillage se découpait sur le ciel clair, en espérant que ses pas ne l'aient pas guidée dans cette direction, et se dirigea vers le lac.

Au pire, il pourrait demander à Hagrid s'il avait vu Fiona puisque la lueur d'une lanterne brillait toujours à l'intérieur de la cabane du garde chasse, mais si elle avait recherché la solitude, il doutait qu'elle ait eu envie de se réfugier chez lui.

Approchant enfin des eaux dormantes, Rogue aperçut Fiona sur son rocher, décela les tremblements de son corps transit par l'humidité de la nuit et surtout, devina les pleurs qu'elle se laissait aller à verser.

Soulagé de l'avoir retrouvée, il se déporta sous un bosquet le temps d'évaluer si sa présence ne perturberait pas un peu plus la jeune femme et l'observa, le cœur soudain submergé par la compassion.

Fiona replia les genoux sur son ventre et, d'un geste agacé, dirigea un puissant revers de la main vers les eaux noires du lac. Il s'y forma un creux immense qui déposa sa déferlante un peu plus loin avec fracas. Puis, elle pivota lentement et s'allongea sur la pierre froide en offrant son visage aux étoiles.

Rien n'aurait pu davantage faire comprendre à Severus que Fiona voulait être seule et il décida de conserver son poste d'observation plutôt que de la rejoindre. Il interviendrait juste si elle s'aventurait au-delà de l'enceinte du château où les dangers auraient pu revêtir une toute autre importance…

-------------

Après de longues minutes ainsi prostrée dans la nuit glacée, Fiona se redressa et tourna la tête vers des bruits perçus un peu plus loin. Un énorme chien gris s'avançait vers elle en jappant joyeusement.

- Crockdur ! l'appela Hagrid. Oh bon sang. Tais-toi donc, tu vas réveiller tout le collège !

Le géant apparut à l'orée de la forêt, son arbalète à la main, et se lança à la poursuite de son chien. Fiona aurait juré qu'il parlait à quelqu'un l'instant d'avant mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle le vit arriver seul. Il rejoignit la jeune femme qui caressait Crockdur en acceptant les coups de langue affectueux qu'il lui accordait sans retenue.

- Ah, euh…, excusez-moi, dit Hagrid, confus. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là.

- Ça ne fait rien, assura Fiona. Il fallait bien que je me décide à rentrer de toute façon.

Mais il vit tout de suite qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie et les sillons humides qui rendaient ses joues brillantes aux reflets de la lune ne laissaient aucune équivoque sur l'état de détresse de la jeune femme.

- Vous aviez besoin d'être seule, constata Hagrid d'un air gêné.

Fiona eut à nouveau la gorge trop serrée pour parler et détourna la tête vers le lac.

- Pourquoi la vie est-elle si compliquée ? demanda t'elle au bout d'un moment dans un murmure.

- Je vois…, fit Hagrid en s'asseyant auprès d'elle. Tout ne va pas comme vous voulez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse depuis que je suis arrivée dans ce château, se confia t'elle dans un soupir. Mais j'ai l'impression que mon passé me poursuivra où que j'aille et quoi que je fasse.

- Je sais ce que c'est, avoua Hagrid. Et je crois que nous avons quelques points communs. Dumbledore m'a aidé aussi, vous savez. Mais il y a toujours quelqu'un pour me rappeler ma condition.

- Oui, mais les gens qui vous entourent ne sont pas directement liés à un passé que vous vous efforcez d'oublier.

Hagrid repensa à Graup qui l'attendait dans la forêt et qui, grâce aux efforts d'Hermione, communiquait de mieux en mieux, mais ne serait sans doute jamais capable de s'intégrer au monde que le géant aurait tant voulu lui faire connaître. Cela dit, il savait bien que Fiona ne cachait pas une demi-sœur géante quelque part dans le château.

- Allez, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici, dit-il en se levant. Il est tard, vous avez froid et j'ai justement le remède miracle contre les moments difficiles. Venez…

Le regard triste de Fiona se tourna vers Hagrid et elle accepta finalement la main qu'il lui tendait pour l'aider à descendre du rocher. Ce n'était pas tant l'évocation du fameux remède qu'il avait évoqué qui la décida, mais plutôt la présence d'un être indirectement impliqué à la vie du collège et pourtant si intégré à Poudlard qu'elle chérissait tant.

Sans un mot, elle se laissa guider jusqu'à la cabane du garde chasse et apprécia la chaleur que propageait le feu de la cheminée dans la pièce surchargée.

-------------

Rogue s'était appuyé sur un arbre en croisant les bras et se redressa en voyant s'éloigner les deux silhouettes dans l'obscurité. Il était trop loin pour avoir discerné leurs paroles, mais il lui était inutile de veiller sur Fiona puisqu'elle n'était plus seule à présent et il savait qu'Hagrid ne la laisserait pas rentrer sans la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte du collège. Il resta cependant un moment à regarder la cabane circulaire d'un air préoccupé et se décida enfin à tourner les talons.

Après quelques pas, il perçut un bruissement trahi par la résonance des sons amplifiés par le silence de la nuit. A bien y réfléchir, quelque chose d'invisible l'avait même certainement frôlé.

- Qui est là ? demanda t'il en sortant sa baguette.

Aucune réponse et pour cause, Hermione, dissimulée sous la cape de Harry, aurait presque crié de surprise en manquant de justesse de percuter le professeur si elle n'avait pas déjà été sur ses gardes par peur de laisser découvrir à quiconque son escapade nocturne. Encore imprégné de la détresse de Fiona et indécis sur ce qu'il convenait de faire, Rogue rangea finalement sa baguette dans sa poche.

- Qui que vous soyez, vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! grogna t'il en reprenant sa marche.

-------------

- Installez-vous, dit Hagrid à Fiona en désignant son meilleur fauteuil.

Il était si large qu'elle put s'y asseoir en étendant légèrement ses jambes sur le côté et resserra un peu plus sa cape sur sa poitrine dans un geste de réconfort.

Hagrid sortit une bouteille et deux verres de son buffet et lui en apporta un.

- C'est un mélange de ma spécialité, annonça t'il fièrement en haussant un sourcil entendu. Hydromel, cognac et absinthe. Un peu détonnant diront certains, mais d'une efficacité indéniable.

Fiona lui sourit et porta le verre à ses lèvres. Le liquide aux douces saveurs sucrées, par le miel qui le composait, coula dans sa gorge et renforça la sensation de chaleur apaisante dont elle avait tant besoin. L'alcool la plongea dans une douce léthargie en lui donnant l'impression que ses soucis étaient tout simplement restés près du lac où elle s'était réfugiée.

Hagrid s'installa à sa table et, trop peu habitué à trouver les mots pour soigner les blessures de l'âme, se lança dans un long monologue sur sa propre vie, ses propres tourments et la raison pour laquelle il était resté au château suite à l'interruption de sa scolarité.

Après plusieurs minutes, il leva les yeux vers Fiona, toujours blottie dans son fauteuil, et vit qu'elle s'était endormie. Sans bruit, il se leva et alla chercher une courte pointe dont il la recouvrit. Crockdur s'approcha pour voir s'il restait encore de la place sur le fauteuil convoité et renonça finalement en se lovant sur le tapis. Hagrid éteignit les lampes et se coucha à son tour.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Quelle peau d'vache cet auteur quand même ! J'accorde enfin un peu d'affection à cette pauvre Fiona, et c'est pour ensuite lui en apprendre une bonne sur Rogue ! Allez, je me rattraperai plus tard, elle aura aussi de grands moments de bonheur…

En attendant, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël à tous. Et puisque je serai en vacances (ouf, pas trop tôt -.o), je pense pouvoir vous offrir un autre chapitre le 27, suivi d'un autre le 31. Ensuite, je reprendrai mon rythme d'un par semaine (donc, un de plus dès le début janvier !).

Mais je compte sur vous pour recevoir des reviews en conséquence ! (euh… petit air perplexe tout à coup)

Un gros bisou à tous et plein de supers cadeaux…


	13. Rédemption

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… éè).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un p'tit mot pour mes reviewveurs adorés ! :

**Leslie**, Ah, je vois que tu as apprécié l'intervention d'Hagrid dans le dernier chapitre. J'ai bien aimé l'intégrer à cette scène, c'était à mon sens le perso le plus approprié pour remonter le moral de Fiona. J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances, en principe, je devrais pouvoir respecter ma promesse de publier le chapitre suivant le 31. Bisous à toi aussi et merci pour ta review.

**Bunny Anoushka Kalika Arwen**, te supporter jusqu'à la fin de cette fic ?? Mais ce sera avec joie ! Moi, une dent contre les Malefoy ? Naaann, une mâchoire tu veux dire. Allez, j'plaisante. Disons qu'il fallait que j'écarte Lucius pour qu'il n'apparaisse plus dans la suite et comme je ne pouvais pas l'envoyer en voyage… (Il aurait fallu qu'il aille au moins sur la lune, tu vois l'genre). Hey, j'apprends que tu lui as fait pire que ça ?? Je serais curieuse de voir ça, malheureusement, entre les traductions, ma propre fic plus les 4 ou 5 autres que je lis en ce moment, je n'pense pas avoir le temps d'aller faire un tour dans ta section avant plusieurs semaines (tu me pardonnes, dis ?). Mais quand je serai un peu moins accaparée par d'autres obligations supplémentaires qui n'ont rien à voir les fics, ce sera avec plaisir… Qu'apprends-je ? Tu as lu deux fois ma fic, wahaaa, quelle patience ! Tu as bien fait remarque parce que finalement tout se suit tellement qu'on perçoit sans doute mieux les détails et la continuité de l'histoire comme ça. Et puis effectivement, il devrait y avoir deux chapitres de plus à ton retour... Pour la relation entre Rogue et Fiona, comme tu as pu le voir ils sont passés à l'acte mais, justement, mon esprit tordu a voulu que la douloureuse période des aveux concernant leurs passés respectifs surgisse juste à ce moment-là (mouhaaa, j'aime bien leur faire des misères, c'est pour mieux me rattraper quand les instants de bonheur alterneront leurs destins si tortueux !). Pour ta question « que va faire Drago pendant une semaine » : si tu veux mon avis -hormis le fait qu'il a été à l'enterrement de son père-, il a dû se reposer pour affronter son retour au collège. Aaaah, super ton appât _Rusardique_, mais tu as oublié « quand on lui tord la queue » (mais non pas à Rusard ! pfff) : « une peluche Miss Teigne qui miaule « _quand on lui tord la queue_ » et dont les yeux jaunes brillent dans le noir », c'est mieux, non ? T'inquiète, j'aime bien tes bêtises aussi grosses qu'un hypogriffe. Et pis merci pour tous tes compliments. J'espère que tes vacances se seront bien passées, tchao à toi aussi.

**Daisy Loamsdown**, salut Daisy ! Maintenant que Fiona a appris pour Rogue, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi les aveux qu'ils s'apprêtent à se faire ? Rassure-toi, Rogue est bel et bien passé du côté de Dumbledore dans mon histoire (je peux bien l'avouer parce qu'il se passera encore plein de trucs dans cette fic et que ce détail n'a pas grande importance). Sinon, j'ai bien peur que Severus ait effectivement concocté quelques potions que Fiona n'a pas vraiment appréciées durant son enfance, mais il ne savait pas le pauvre… Encore qu'en étant Mangemort, il devait bien se douter qu'elles ne serviraient pas à faire avancer la _Magicomédecine_.lol. Mais bon, maintenant qu'il est amoureux, il s'en veut encore plus d'avoir seconder Voldemort, c'est certain. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici un autre chapitre pour assouvir ton attente…

**Aulandra1**, contente de voir que tu me suis toujours Aulandra ! Ton impatience devrait être récompensée avec un nouveau chapitre dès le 31. Merci pour tes encouragements et à une prochaine fois j'espère…

**Oxana**, en ce qui me concerne, je dirais : « bénies soient les vacances qui me permettent de me plonger à fond dans la rédaction ! ». Je vois qu'on est toutes les deux très occupées à défier les dures lois du temps ! Merci pour tes compliments, effectivement, je ne voulais pas d'une scène d'amour trop décrite ou pas assez. C'est vrai que quand j'ai écris le passage où Fiona créé des flammes pour elle-même, j'avais déjà en tête qu'elle en fasse profiter un jour ce cher Severus. Voilà qui est fait ! Je te laisse maintenant découvrir la suite d'un passage de l'histoire où l'amour ne sera plus vraiment au rendez-vous, mais petit scoop : ça ne va pas durer !!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce chapitre 13 correspond aux aveux de Rogue sur son passé. Dans le prochain, ce sera au tour de Fiona de lui parler de sa vie…

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les reviews…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 13 - Rédemption**

( Comprendre, c'est pardonner - _Madame de Staël_ )

-------------

Le lendemain matin, Fiona s'éveilla en étirant quelques courbatures et aperçut Hagrid affairé à raviver le feu de la cheminée. Il se retourna en entendant les bruits d'étoffe provoqués par les mouvements de son invitée.

- Ah. J'espère que ce n'était pas trop inconfortable ? s'inquiéta t'il en se redressant. Je n'ai pas osé vous réveiller hier, et encore moins avoir le cœur de vous jeter dehors.

- Non, ça va, répondit Fiona en souriant. Mais j'ai l'impression d'en être toujours au même point…

Hagrid l'observa un instant.

- Vous devriez en parler à Dumbledore, conseilla t'il avec sagesse.

Fiona ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux vers le sol.

- C'est à cause du professeur Rogue, n'est-ce pas ? devina le géant.

- Que savez-vous de cet homme ? demanda t'elle à peine surprise de cette question.

- Eh bien…, disons qu'il a commis quelques erreurs par le passé. Mais c'est un bon professeur et je crois sincèrement qu'il ne demande qu'à expier ses fautes, aujourd'hui. …Vous êtes ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux, assura t'il ensuite d'un ton réconfortant.

Fiona caressa machinalement Crockdur, venu appuyer sa tête sur sa jambe.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment ennuyer Dumbledore avec mes histoires, hésita t'elle.

- C'est la meilleure chose que vous puissiez faire, pourtant. Il va s'apercevoir que vous n'allez pas bien et sera déçu si vous n'osez pas vous tourner vers lui. Il vous considère un peu comme sa fille, vous savez. Tenez, dit-il en déposant une bassine d'eau et une serviette sur la table. Si vous voulez vous rafraîchir… Ensuite nous irons prendre un petit déjeuner, ça vous fera du bien de manger quelque chose.

Fiona se leva, humecta la serviette de l'eau récemment tiédie par les flammes de l'âtre et passa le linge humide sur son visage encore marqué des larmes déversées la veille. Elle inspira profondément et défroissa un peu sa cape.

- Allons-y…, se résigna t'elle dans un soupir.

Hagrid lui sourit et la guida doucement vers la porte en apposant une main rassurante dans son dos. Ils traversèrent le parc sans un mot et entrèrent dans le hall où tintaient les rires et les conversations des élèves qui se pressaient vers la Grande Salle.

- Merci d'avoir été là, dit Fiona en longeant les tables aux côtés du géant.

- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, fit-il remarquer modestement. Mais si vous avez besoin d'une épaule compatissante, n'hésitez pas. Et n'oubliez pas mon conseil…

- Je vais y réfléchir, promit t'elle en lui adressant un sourire sincère.

A quelques mètres de la table des professeurs, ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs places. Severus observa Fiona en constatant qu'elle avait toujours sa cape et avait donc certainement passé la nuit chez le garde chasse. Il détourna les yeux vers Dumbledore qui dévisageait la jeune femme d'un air attentif par-dessus ses lunettes et, à en juger par son expression, en arrivait apparemment à la même déduction. Quant à Fiona, elle évita le regard des deux hommes et contourna les autres enseignants pour aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin.

A la table des Gryffondor, trois adolescents avaient eux aussi suivi la progression des deux nouveaux arrivants. Hermione s'efforça de prendre un air naturel lorsqu'elle vit Rogue regarder à nouveau dans leur direction comme il s'était obstiné à le faire depuis le début du repas.

- On dirait qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz, observa Ron d'un ton presque ironique en lorgnant du côté de la table des professeurs.

- Tu crois ? fit Harry avec indifférence.

- Tu peux le dire, confirma Hermione. C'est fou ce qu'il y avait comme monde hier soir dans le parc. J'ai failli heurter Rogue en revenant au château.

- Tu penses qu'il te soupçonne d'être sortie en pleine nuit ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- J'en suis sûre. A force de déduction, il doit bien en être arrivé à cette conclusion. Après tout, il m'a déjà surprise une fois et si Fiona n'avait pas été là pour me tirer d'affaire, ça aurait pu me coûter cher.

- Au fait, comment ça se passe avec Graup ? se risqua Ron en s'assurant que personne ne les écoutait.

- Ça se passe…, répondit Hermione avec lenteur. …De commentaires…, rajouta t'elle d'une manière nettement plus découragée.

Harry réprima un fou rire.

-------------

Fiona décida d'aller voir Dumbledore dans l'après-midi. Les efforts qu'elle avait consenti à faire pour paraître naturelle tout au long de la journée lui paraissaient impossibles à reproduire au dîner et il fallait qu'elle sache. Elle informa Madame Pince qu'elle devait se rendre chez le directeur et alla jusqu'à son bureau.

Elle resta longtemps debout devant la chaise qu'il venait de désigner en silence et se décida finalement à s'asseoir.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer, hésita t'elle en baissant les yeux sur ses mains qu'elle tripotait nerveusement. Enfin…, j'ai besoin d'avoir quelques éclaircissements au sujet du professeur Rogue. Il… il se trouve que quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il était au service de Voldemort, mais euh… Hagrid m'a dit qu'il n'y était plus et… Oh, Dumbledore, se lança t'elle enfin, complètement désemparée. Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez laissé cet homme m'approcher si vous saviez que…

- Je vois, l'interrompit calmement le vieux sorcier en se penchant lentement sur son bureau. Je suis désolé que vous l'ayez appris de cette manière.

- Alors c'est donc vrai ? s'horrifia Fiona.

- Il _était…_, précisa Dumbledore. Effectivement au service de Lord Voldemort. Mais croyez-vous réellement que j'aurais pu accepter un Mangemort au château ?

- Non, bien sûr. Mais ils sont tellement…

- Je vous assure que j'ai vraiment confiance en cet homme, aujourd'hui, certifia t'il toujours serein. Il a cessé ses activités auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis de nombreuses années maintenant et il y a même eu un jugement du Ministère de la Magie rendu à son avantage.

- Et cela vous suffit pour être aussi affirmatif ?

- Absolument. Je ne me suis pas basé uniquement sur ces faits pour établir ma conviction, mais je ne peux pas vous en dire davantage sans trahir la loyauté que je partage avec Monsieur Rogue depuis qu'il est arrivé au château. Cela dit, rien ne vous empêche de lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Libre à lui ensuite de décider de ce qu'il voudra vous apprendre…

- C'est moi qui me sens trahie pour l'instant, lâcha sombrement Fiona en baissant la tête à nouveau. Que sait-il de moi au juste ?

Dumbledore hésita un moment avant de répondre.

- Je me suis vu dans l'obligation de lui avouer ce que j'ai appris de votre passé lorsque j'ai pressenti les liens qui vous unissaient. Cela m'est apparu inéluctable pour vous éviter des souffrances inutiles à l'un comme à l'autre. L'effet que j'attendais de ces révélations a d'ailleurs été à la hauteur de mes espérances puisqu'il vous ne pouvait pas vous fournir meilleure preuve de ses sentiments envers vous qu'en choisissant de poursuivre votre relation malgré tout. Il a confiance en vous, sinon croyez-vous vraiment qu'il aurait pris ce risque en sachant pertinemment que vous seriez amenée un jour à avoir connaissance de ses erreurs passées ? Cela dit, vous avez le droit d'être en colère contre moi aujourd'hui puisque j'ai choisi de le laissé seul juge de prendre une décision. Je reconnais que j'aurai dû agir de la même manière avec vous pour vous placer sur un pied d'égalité, mais je suis sûr que vous vous seriez braquée contre vos propres émotions dès le départ.

- C'est possible en effet, reconnut-elle. Quand l'a t'il appris ?

- Le jour de votre réveil à l'infirmerie après l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard, répondit Dumbledore.

- C'est aussi à cette époque que vous l'avez envoyé en mission, se souvint Fiona.

- Il avait besoin de s'éloigner du collège, avoua le directeur. Ce qu'il a appris de votre vie l'a réellement bouleversé.

Fiona inspira profondément pour faire le point mais elle ne savait toujours pas si elle parviendrait à surmonter les instants douloureux que lui rappellerait à chaque instant le professeur en vivant à ses côtés.

- Si vous avez besoin de réfléchir, reprit Dumbledore. Je suis certain qu'il vous accordera le temps qu'il faudra. Songez simplement que, indépendamment de l'amour, le lien le plus puissant qui vous unit tous les deux est la souffrance et les efforts que vous fournissez à vouloir effacer les traces profondes que vous a infligé la vie. C'est sans doute le plus terrible point commun qu'on puisse imaginer, mais vous parviendrez certainement à en faire votre force…

Fiona leva un visage étonné mais étrangement vide vers Dumbledore, comme si elle n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle en perçut pourtant très nettement la valeur et la sagesse légendaire du vieux sorcier parvenait enfin à lui laisser entrevoir un espoir et lui apporta un peu du réconfort qu'elle attendait de cette entrevue. Elle esquissa un imperceptible sourire et se leva. Celui que lui rendit Dumbledore fut un peu plus appuyé.

- Merci, dit-elle simplement avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Le vieil homme la regarda partir et baissa les yeux sur son bureau d'un air pensif.

- De mémoire de directeur, je n'ai jamais eu à traiter un problème de cet ordre, observa un cadre sur sa gauche.

- Les temps changent, mon cher, les temps changent…, soupira Dumbledore avant de vaquer à ses occupations.

Le soir au dîner, Fiona accorda enfin un peu d'attention à Severus installé deux places plus loin. Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment et le professeur détourna les yeux le premier, sans engager la conversation. Aucun des deux ne vit le regard confiant que Dumbledore porta discrètement dans leur direction.

-------------

Drago Malefoy arriva le lendemain par le train de 11 heures. Après avoir voyagé une bonne partie de l'après-midi, un homme le laissa devant les grilles du château où l'attendait Dumbledore. Il se garda bien de renouveler ses leçons de morale mais informa l'adolescent qu'à la prochaine incartade il se verrait dans l'obligation de prononcer son renvoi définitif du collège.

Dumbledore l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau de Rogue où lui furent signifiées ses heures de retenues et il remit sa baguette au professeur qui lui imposa ensuite de se rendre dans sa salle commune en attendant l'heure du dîner et de ne pas en sortir.

Lorsque les élèves descendirent dans la Grande Salle, Malefoy fut quasiment porté en triomphe par ses camarades. La presque totalité des Serpentard se leva à son entrée et applaudirent bruyamment en scandant haut et fort des paroles de bienvenue sous les regards outrés des élèves des autres maisons. Fiona restait impassible à la table des professeurs et Rogue observait la scène d'un très mauvais œil.

- C'est inadmissible, s'indigna McGonagall à voix basse.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma chère, maugréa Severus à ses côtés. Dès demain ils vont avoir un aperçu de ce qu'il en coûte de persister dans l'insolence.

Mais bien vite, les Serpentard se plongèrent dans une conversation intense et beaucoup plus modérée. Drago écoutait attentivement ce que lui disaient quelques-uns de ses amis et tourna la tête après un moment vers Fiona et Rogue d'un air dégoûté. Puis, il afficha un large sourire en entendant Pansy, Blaise, Millicent, Crabbe et Goyle lui raconter comment ils avaient réussi à prendre leur revanche sur la jeune femme. Bien sûr, personne n'avait pu percevoir leurs paroles mais l'expression des visages était si explicite, conjuguée à la ferveur des mots susurrés, que tous savaient parfaitement de quoi il était question.

Le petit groupe ne s'attarda pas davantage que le nécessitait la prise d'un repas et se dirigea vers la sortie en retrouvant sa bonne humeur. Drago ralentit sa progression lorsqu'il passa près de Neville à qui il adressa un regard chargé de haine, mais en voyant les visages attentifs des autres Gryffondor, il poursuivit son chemin sans aucun commentaire. Harry murmura quelque chose à l'attention de ses camarades qui l'approuvèrent immédiatement et, avec Hermione ils observèrent ensuite Fiona à qui ils dédièrent un sourire sincère qu'elle leur rendit aussitôt.

La salle se vida peu à peu et les enseignants retournèrent à leurs appartements en se promettant d'être intraitables envers d'éventuels débordements. Quant à Fiona, elle se sentait beaucoup moins détendue qu'elle ne l'était avant l'heure du dîner. Elle n'eut pas le cœur de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour travailler un peu et se réfugia dans sa chambre pour le reste de la soirée.

-------------

Le lendemain, les Gryffondor s'organisèrent pour ne jamais laisser Neville se rendre seul quelque part. Une vengeance de la part des Serpentard était plus qu'improbable car ils en avaient assez fait pour s'attirer les mauvaises grâces des résidents du collège, mais Harry avait émis cette hypothèse au dîner de la veille et une surveillance constante fut donc décidée pour assurer la sécurité du jeune garçon. Tout le monde avait adhéré à la suggestion de Harry sans vraiment savoir pourquoi Malefoy semblait en vouloir à Neville mais la solidarité légendaire des Gryffondor faisait son œuvre depuis le matin même avec efficacité.

Cependant, le fait le plus marquant de la journée fut sans aucun doute le cours de potions qu'ils suivirent en milieu de matinée. Les élèves s'installèrent comme d'habitude aux longues tables où ils disposèrent leurs chaudrons avant de prendre connaissance de la potion du jour inscrite sur le tableau noir de la salle. Rogue les observa d'un air sournois et leur recommanda de commencer sans perdre de temps.

Tout se passa sans incident jusqu'au moment où Neville se trompa dans l'ordre des ingrédients qu'il devait ajouter à sa préparation, ce qui provoqua un sifflement strident dans le silence du cachot et obligea les élèves les plus proches à se ruer au sol en s'attendant au pire. Mais le chaudron n'explosa pas et Millicent fut celle parmi les Serpentard qui éclata le plus fort d'un rire tonitruant à la maladresse du Gryffondor.

Neville bafouilla quelques excuses en voyant le professeur se précipiter vers sa table pour réparer les dégâts.

- Miss Bulstrode, 20 points de moins pour Serpentard, fit Rogue en agitant sa baguette au-dessus du chaudron. Monsieur Londubat, vous tiendrez compagnie à Monsieur Malefoy ce soir, pour une retenue d'une heure. Monsieur Weasley, fermez la bouche ou vous allez finir par être intoxiqué par les vapeurs de votre potion. Miss Brown, occupez-vous de vos affaires, dit-il à Lavande qui chuchotait avec Parvati. Le premier que j'entends se plaindre de quoi que ce soit se verra signifier un mois de retenue. En attendant, tout le monde se remet au travail et en silence !

Il pivota brusquement et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Les Serpentard s'observèrent d'un air abasourdi tandis que Millicent tentait d'essuyer discrètement les larmes qu'elle versait au-dessus de son chaudron.

- J'ai bien entendu ? se risqua Seamus dans un murmure, juste derrière Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Des confirmations discrètes lui furent répondues et le cours se poursuivit dans le plus grand calme. Les élèves portèrent ensuite leurs échantillons de potion jusqu'au bureau du professeur et les couloirs furent pris d'assaut par les étudiants qui n'en revenaient toujours pas.

Les Gryffondor hurlaient de joie tandis que les Serpentard se laissaient aller à exprimer leur colère.

- Vous vous rendez compte ! s'exclamait Pansy. Où va t'on s'il se met à retirer des points à sa propre maison !

- Neville. A partir de maintenant, arrange-toi pour rater ta potion à tous les cours, plaisantait Dean. Avec 20 points à chaque fois, on est sûr de remporter la coupe haut la main, cette année.

Les professeurs des cours suivants eurent bien du mal à rétablir l'ordre au sein de leur salle de classe et l'heure du déjeuner fut animée d'une ambiance plutôt inhabituelle au collège.

-------------

Le soir même, après le dîner, ce fut Harry qui se proposa d'accompagner Neville jusqu'aux cachots de Rogue où il devait y faire sa retenue. Ils retrouvèrent Malefoy, qui arrivait dans l'autre sens, à quelques mètres de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Potter, cingla Drago.

- Ça te regarde ? répliqua celui-ci tandis que Neville frappait à la porte.

Rogue l'ouvrit et se figea sur le seuil. Il arqua un sourcil surpris et hocha la tête en apercevant Harry.

- Monsieur Potter, je ne vous ai pas assigné de retenue, il me semble ? fit-il remarquer de sa voix doucereuse.

- Oh je n'ai pas l'intention d'entrer, le rassura Harry d'un ton sec. J'accompagne simplement Neville le temps de voir si vos élèves sont capables d'avoir un comportement responsable dans ce collège. Je repasse dans une heure, dit-il à Neville avant de tourner les talons.

Drago en serra les dents de colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines, Potter ! lança t'il. Je n'ai même pas de baguette !

Harry se retourna en continuant sa progression à reculons.

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, répondit-il calmement. Tu as bien assez de larbins pour se salir les mains à ta place !

- Bon, ça suffit comme ça, s'énerva Rogue. Entrez tous les deux.

Il regarda passer les élèves et claqua la porte derrière eux.

- Drago, commença-il en s'élançant vers son bureau. Tu me rédiges quatre rouleaux de parchemin sur un maximum de sorts comme je te l'ai demandé. Londubat, recopiez-moi au moins cinquante fois la recette de la potion que nous avons étudiée aujourd'hui. …Vous avez le droit d'aller au-delà de ce nombre si vous écrivez vite.

Neville se mit immédiatement au travail avec la ferme intention de ne pas en faire plus qu'il ne fallait.

- Mais professeur, objecta Malefoy. Il y a 237 sortilèges d'attaque réglementés à ce jour, comment je vais faire pour tous les répertorier en une semaine ?

- Arrange-toi comme tu veux, rétorqua Rogue, intraitable. Travaille jour et nuit s'il le faut. Entre les cours, à table, dans les couloirs, où tu veux, mais tu as intérêt à faire ce que je t'ai demandé et si tu manques de temps malgré cela, je prolongerai ta période de retenue d'une semaine supplémentaire.

Sentant qu'il était inutile d'insister, Drago se résigna à ouvrir un livre qu'il s'était fait rapporter de la bibliothèque pour éviter d'avoir à rencontrer Fiona et se pencha sur son parchemin. Rogue posa ses lèvres sur ses mains croisées en observant les deux adolescents et attendit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des coups furent frappés à la porte.

- Entrez…, fit Rogue en détournant les yeux des deux élèves. Ah, Monsieur Rusard, l'accueilla t'il en se levant. Merci d'être venu. Je ne pense pas en avoir pour longtemps mais vous pouvez laisser partir Londubat d'ici une heure. Quant à Malefoy, gardez-le jusqu'à mon retour.

- Très bien, professeur, accepta le concierge. Comptez sur moi.

Rogue dirigea ses pas vers la chambre de Fiona et décida de l'attendre lorsqu'il n'obtint aucune réponse devant la porte close. Cela tombait plutôt bien d'ailleurs, il avait besoin de se calmer et réfléchir à la façon dont il allait s'y prendre pour lui parler. Il s'assit sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres qui longeaient tout un côté du couloir et fixa le mur d'en face d'un air absent.

Une pendule sonna neuf heures quelque part dans le château et Fiona arriva enfin. Elle déboucha au bout de l'allée et avançait lentement en lisant encore le livre qu'elle avait rapporté de la bibliothèque. Severus se leva en l'apercevant mais ne dit rien. Il regarda arriver la jeune femme qui redressa machinalement sa trajectoire lorsqu'elle se déporta un peu trop sur la gauche, sans rien perdre de sa concentration. Elle ne releva la tête qu'à quelques mètres de la porte de sa chambre et se figea en voyant le professeur. Ses traits exprimaient la tristesse, la désolation, l'amour aussi qu'elle lui portait, mais également la crainte de se trouver si brutalement face à lui. Rogue lui laissa le temps d'accepter sa présence avant de proposer :

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait qu'on parle ?

Il avança légèrement mais s'arrêta lorsque Fiona recula d'un pas.

- De quoi tu as peur ? Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien contre toi. Envoie-moi par la fenêtre si tu veux, suggéra t'il en écartant les mains d'un geste d'impuissance. J'ai l'impression que tu en meures d'envie depuis quelques jours mais j'estime être en droit de savoir ce qui pourrait te pousser à vouloir le faire.

Fiona inspira profondément et baissa les yeux sur le livre qu'elle tenait encore. Elle le referma doucement et n'osa pas relever la tête.

- J'ai besoin que tu me parles de toi, de ta vie, de ce que tu as fait…, murmura t'elle.

- C'était donc bien cela, dit Rogue presque pour lui-même. Je suppose que ce sont mes élèves qui se sont fait un plaisir de te révéler certaines choses me concernant.

Résignée, Fiona le regarda enfin et fit quelques pas vers la porte de sa chambre.

- Pas ici, décida t'il sans la suivre. Couvre-toi, je t'emmène dans le parc.

Elle entra déposer son livre, prit une de ses capes et rejoignit Severus qui l'attendait dehors. Il la regarda s'emmitoufler chaudement, enfonça les mains dans les poches de sa robe et s'engagea en premier dans le couloir. Fiona le suivit sans un mot jusqu'aux portes du château et se laissa guider sous les étoiles.

Ils prirent d'abord le chemin du lac, mais Rogue bifurqua ensuite et s'arrêta près d'une fontaine entourée de bancs de pierre disposés en arc de cercle.

- Assieds-toi, proposa t'il avec douceur.

Fiona obéit et, pour ne pas la gêner, Severus prit place à bonne distance en concentrant son attention sur l'horizon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Elle hésita un instant.

- Tu as vraiment été au service de Voldemort ?

- Oui. Pendant presque quatre ans. Ensuite, je l'ai quitté et ça fait seize ans maintenant que j'enseigne à Poudlard.

- Comment tu as pu en arriver là, se désola Fiona d'un air déçu.

- Concours de circonstances…, lâcha Rogue avec toute la rancœur que lui inspirait une décision prise il y a si longtemps. Une vie trop souvent faite de brimades, jalonnée d'obligations exigées par mon père. D'humiliations aussi, perpétrées par des élèves qui se jetaient sans remords sur la moindre occasion de rabrouer le plus faible de la bande, et donc, mauvaises fréquentations ensuite pour chercher la force d'envoyer valdinguer toutes les douleurs que m'ont imposé les vingt premières années de ma vie.

- Et tu as fini par trouver cette force auprès de Voldemort ?

- Il n'a été que l'aboutissement de ce que j'avais déjà accompli. Quand je l'ai rencontré, il avait beaucoup voyagé et avait acquis des connaissances impressionnantes dans bien des domaines. Il avait des idées bien arrêtées sur le destin des hommes. Il savait parler, donner une chance à ceux qui ressentaient le besoin de faire leurs preuves et les guidait pour renforcer ce qu'il percevait de bon chez eux. Il a su extraire en chacun de nous ce que nous étions vraiment et nous a façonné à l'idée qu'il se faisait des hommes que nous redoutions d'être mais dont il avait besoin. Grâce à lui, les plus fragiles d'entre nous passions enfin de dominés à dominants et pour les autres, il était l'espoir de les laisser se montrer sous leur vrai jour. Il était puissant dans tout ce qu'il faisait, dans ses mots, dans ses gestes, dans ses convictions et c'était facile de se laisser prendre à son piège. La seule ombre au tableau, c'est qu'il voulait faire de ses partisans des monstres capables du pire mais sans jamais se laisser aller au meilleur.

- J'ai du mal à croire que tu aies pu être aussi impitoyable qu'eux.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient assis là, Rogue regarda Fiona d'un air surpris. Après tout, il n'était pas censé être informé de l'habitude qu'elle avait des Mangemorts.

- Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il t'avait parlé de ma vie, avoua t'elle en devinant ses pensées. Donc tu sais que j'ai grandi parmi eux…

Severus reporta son attention aux hasards de la nuit.

- J'ai surtout passé mon temps à mettre mes compétences au service de cet homme. Il en voulait toujours plus. Il voulait dépasser les limites imposées au commun des mortels dont les sorciers sont aussi les victimes. Il voulait l'immortalité et je me suis acharné à la lui offrir avec l'aide de quelques autres. Mais j'ai aussi participé à certaines de leurs actions et, si je veux être honnête jusqu'au bout, je ne peux pas te cacher que j'y ai pris du plaisir.

Fiona réprima un frisson et détourna un instant les yeux vers l'angelot paisible que représentait la fontaine.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait prendre la décision de tout arrêter ? demanda t'elle au bout d'un moment en observant à nouveau le profil de Rogue.

- J'ai pris des risques pour accéder à ses espérances et ça a mal tourné pour moi. Au lieu de m'insuffler sa force, qui m'aurait permis d'accepter certaines choses, il n'a vu que la faiblesse dont je n'ai pas su me préserver et n'a rien fait pour me venir en aide.

Fiona n'insista pas en comprenant que les mots couverts choisis par Severus étaient une barrière qu'il dressait entre ce qu'il s'accordait à lui avouer et ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Ils restèrent un long moment sans rien se dire avant qu'elle ne se décide à rompre une nouvelle fois le silence.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant que tout commence entre nous ?

- Si je l'avais fait, je crois que je n'aurais pas eu le temps de prononcer le quart de ce que je viens de te dire sans que tu ne prennes la fuite. …Et sans même me laisser une chance de te prouver que je n'ai pas _enfermé mon cœur dans un étau de pierre,_ comme tu me l'as si justement envoyé en pleine figure il y a plusieurs semaines, ajouta-il en la regardant à nouveau.

Il se risqua à esquisser un léger sourire que Fiona lui rendit timidement.

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle en repensant aux circonstances qui l'avaient amenée à lui faire ce reproche. J'ai été un peu dure avec toi ce jour-là.

- Non, bien au contraire. J'ai été surpris de ta rapidité à si bien cerner mes défauts alors qu'on se connaissait à peine et c'est ce qui m'a mis dans une rage folle à cette époque.

Percevant le pardon dans le timbre de sa voix, Fiona soupira avant de poursuivre.

- Pour en revenir à ce que tu disais sur le fait que je ne t'aurais pas écouté, Dumbledore m'a fait la même réflexion, avoua t'elle.

- Oublions ça puisque tu viens de le faire. Tu as froid, remarqua Rogue. Tu trembles. Laisse-moi t'emmener boire quelque chose de chaud.

Fiona hésita un instant.

- D'accord, accepta t'elle faiblement. Mais tu crois que les elfes sont encore debout à cette heure-ci ?

- Que dirais-tu plutôt des Trois Balais ? Je pense que nous devrions éviter les cuisines du collège sinon je suppose qu'il nous faudra partager notre table avec Dobby, plaisanta Severus.

Fiona sourit plus franchement à cette évocation et se leva.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les grilles du parc et échangèrent quelques mots anodins sur le chemin qui descendait au village en gardant les distances que Rogue tenait à imposer pour ne rien brusquer.

Les boutiques étaient fermées depuis longtemps, mais ils aperçurent bientôt les lueurs chaleureuses du petit pub enclavé entre les chaumières. Severus en poussa la porte d'où s'échappèrent quelques éclats de voix dans les rues du village endormi. Les clients étaient rares et, après avoir salué les professeurs Chourave et Sinistra qui discutaient dans un coin, ils s'installèrent à une table à l'écart.

Madame Rosmerta vint les servir et Fiona posa ses mains sur sa choppe de Bièraubeurre pour les réchauffer.

- Il y a autre chose que j'aimerais savoir, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers le professeur. Pourquoi tu avais l'air surpris quand Malefoy m'a demandé de vous tuer lorsque nous étions au manoir ?

Rogue l'observa sans appréhension mais resta silencieux un instant. Il repensait aux paroles de Dumbledore et de son intention d'associer Fiona à la lutte que l'Ordre du Phénix menait contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Du rôle, aussi, que le directeur lui avait proposé de tenir pour initier la jeune femme à leurs projets et la préparer aux habitudes des Mangemorts pour mieux les vaincre. Il songea finalement que l'occasion se présentait peut-être de tenter une première approche en commençant par l'informer de ses activités.

- Il y a longtemps, il s'est créé une sorte de _résistance_ contre Voldemort qu'on appelle l'Ordre du Phénix, se lança t'il enfin. Cet ordre est dirigé par Dumbledore, j'en fais partie et j'y occupe une fonction très particulière. Peu de gens sont au courant mais il se trouve que je continue à me rendre fréquemment au quartier général du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lorsqu'il a fait son retour, je me suis infiltré à nouveau dans ses rangs et je fournis régulièrement des informations à Dumbledore pour le surveiller et contrer ses desseins en cas de besoin. Je suis donc resté en contact avec certains Mangemorts et, pour répondre à ta question, j'ai eu peur que Malefoy ait découvert mon double jeu en n'hésitant pas à m'associer aux autres professeurs ce jour-là.

- Je ne pense pas, démentit Fiona. Il s'est sans doute permis de prendre ce risque parce qu'il savait que je ne ferais rien contre vous. Mais je suis surprise que Dumbledore n'ait pas hésité à te mettre en danger.

- C'est moi qui lui ai proposé quand il m'a accueilli à Poudlard. C'est une contrepartie à laquelle j'ai estimé ne pas devoir me soustraire en retour de la main qu'il me tendait.

- Je suppose que le décès de Malefoy a dû provoquer un grand chambardement auprès des partisans de Voldemort ? repensa soudain Fiona.

- Plutôt oui, répondit Rogue. Tu sais bien comment il était.

- En fait, je n'avais pas souvent l'occasion de le voir. Il passait de temps en temps pour superviser les opérations et réprimander les Mangemorts qui n'arrivaient à rien avec moi. Je subissais moi aussi ses colères mais ses accès de violence étaient bien plus mémorables…, confessa t'elle en baissant les yeux sur son verre.

Severus resserra les mâchoires en entendant ces mots. Ils entendirent à peine les professeurs Chourave et Sinistra passer près de leur table et répondirent sans vraiment y faire attention à quelques politesses échangées.

- Est-ce que je peux moi aussi te poser une question ? tenta Rogue lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau seuls.

- Après tout ce que tu viens de me dire, ce serait vraiment mal venu de ma part de refuser de te répondre.

- Qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu es arrivée à Poudlard ? Tu as réussi à t'enfuir ?

Fiona réfuta d'un signe de tête négatif et enfouit ses mains dans son cou pour chercher l'apaisement qui lui manquait depuis des heures.

- Ce sont eux qui m'ont amenée ici, répondit-elle. Mais je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Dumbledore et je préfèrerais que tu me laisse le temps de le voir. Après tout c'est normal qu'il soit informé en premier.

- Bien sûr, en convint Rogue en tentant de refouler le terrible instant de doute que réveillait en lui cet infime aveu.

Fiona le remercia d'un sourire timide et laissa traîner un regard vide sur les derniers clients du pub qui s'apprêtaient à partir. Severus avança lentement un bras sur la table et présenta sa main ouverte en espérant que la jeune femme accepterait d'y déposer la sienne. Elle reporta son attention sur le professeur qui l'observait avec intensité, baissa les yeux sur sa main et tenta une approche, mais renonça en plongeant un regard désolé dans le sien.

- J'attendrai…, lui assura t'il dans un murmure.

Fiona replaça sa main sur sa gorge et ses grands yeux sombres déversèrent encore un instant la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait dans ceux de Severus.

- Il est presque minuit, reprit-il. Je crois que nous devrions rentrer ou je vais finir par retrouver Rusard endormi sur mon bureau.

Fiona fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Je l'ai chargé de surveiller Malefoy, lui apprit-il en souriant.

- Les retenues, comprit-elle. J'avais oublié.

Ils se levèrent, Rogue déposa quelques mornilles sur la table et ils sortirent en saluant Madame Rosmerta qui n'attendait plus qu'eux pour fermer. Ils reprirent le chemin du château en échangeant enfin des propos un peu moins graves et retrouvèrent la chaleur du hall du collège. Fiona monta sur la première marche du grand escalier de marbre et se retourna.

- Tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre ? proposa Severus.

- Non, ça va aller, assura t'elle en souriant enfin plus largement qu'elle ne l'avait fait depuis des heures. Va plutôt délivrer ce pauvre Malefoy qui doit s'être abîmé les yeux toute la soirée sur ses feuilles de parchemin.

- Très bien, alors passe une bonne nuit.

- Toi aussi, répondit-elle en le regardant s'éloigner.

Rogue se dirigea vers son bureau où il trouva le concierge fidèlement assis à son poste.

- Merci, Monsieur Rusard, fit-il en avançant entre les tables. Vous pouvez y aller, maintenant.

- De rien, professeur, assura celui-ci. Si vous avez besoin, n'hésitez pas.

Severus le remercia une nouvelle fois d'un signe de tête et rejoignit la table de Malefoy.

- Où en es-tu ? demanda t'il en attrapant une pile de parchemin repoussée à l'écart sans attendre la réponse.

- Je viens d'écrire trois pages sur le maléfice de Réfrigération, annonça Drago, pâle de fatigue.

- Alors finis la quatrième et tu pourras partir, lâcha Rogue, inflexible, en attrapant un livre sur le coin de la table.

Drago n'eut même plus la force de soupirer d'agacement et se remit au travail.

- Tu comptes te servir de ce genre de bouquin pour réussir à rédiger 948 rouleaux de parchemins en sept jours ? demanda le professeur en continuant de feuilleter les pages du grimoire.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à la bibliothèque, se défendit Malefoy en haussant les épaules d'impuissance.

- Tu n'as pas dû chercher longtemps, observa Severus en arquant un sourcil vers l'adolescent. Je me suis assuré moi-même qu'il y avait bien tout ce qu'il fallait là-bas pour te permettre d'y arriver.

Il reposa le livre et emporta la pile de parchemin jusqu'à son bureau où il commença à les lire. Une demi-heure plus tard, Drago lui rapporta enfin le dernier résumé qu'il venait de compléter.

- Je t'attends demain à la même heure, signifia simplement Rogue en déposant les nouvelles pages sur le haut de la pile.

Drago passa reprendre ses affaires où il les avait laissées et se traîna jusqu'à la sortie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il y a une petite partie dans ce chapitre que je ne trouve pas très claire : celle où Harry suggère aux autres Gryffondor de ne pas laisser Neville se balader seul dans les couloirs après que Drago se soit arrêté près de leur table pour regarder Neville de travers. C'est vrai que personne n'est censé savoir ce qui s'est passé dans le manoir de Voldemort après l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard et donc, tout le monde aurait dû être surpris par la proposition de Harry.

Pour Harry (qui n'était pas sur les lieux), disons qu'avec Hermione (qui elle y était bien) et Ron, ils ont toujours tout partagé jusqu'à présent. Hermione les aura donc mis au courant. Quant aux autres élèves, ils pensent juste que la vieille rancune Serpentard-Gryffondor risque d'être renforcée par la honte que Drago ressent de s'être fait punir et qu'il prend Neville comme bouc émissaire sans réelle raison apparente.

En fait pour Drago, je laisse supposer qu'il aurait pu apprendre comment son père était mort pendant sa semaine d'exclusion et où Narcissa lui aurait expliqué le coup des élèves, de Fiona et des professeurs qui se sont retrouvés dans le manoir de Voldie. Il est alors vraisemblable que Drago en veuille à Neville parce que Fiona a zigouillé Lucius pour sauver Neville justement, et que Drago pourrait le tenir pour responsable d'une certaine manière.

Mais je n'ai pas réussi à intégrer ce point dans mon texte sans que ça fasse fouillis. Cette petite explication me semblait donc nécessaire.

-----------------

Comme promis, je mettrai le chapitre 14 en ligne le 31 décembre.

Bisous à tous…


	14. Le cheval de Troie

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… éè).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon Noël ? En attendant, voici comme promis mon petit chapitre bonus et mes réponses à vos reviews :

**Sophie malfoy**, si tu as pu trouver mon chapitre c'est parce que les textes apparaissent dans la zone de l'auteur avant que le site ne « s'actualise » (il n'y a que 2 MAJ par jours je crois). En fait, moi aussi je peux voir ce que ça donne avant d'être dans la liste des nouveautés (enfin quand ça marche !). En tout cas, je suis bien contente de t'avoir fait terminer ta journée agréablement. Effectivement, Rogue est très amoureux (pour une fois que ça lui arrive !). Merci pour tes compliments et tu as raison, Fiona est un peu déçue de la façon dont les choses tournent mais que peut-elle y faire ?? Bisous aussi et merci encore d'avoir laissé un petit mot.

**Aulandra17**, oooh, j'en demandais pas tant !! Mais c'est sympa à toi de m'encourager, ce n'est que ma première fic et je me rends compte que c'est pas si facile que ça d'écrire. Merci pour ton soutien.

**o-'Nyx'-o**, v'là le pseudo ! J'en ai les yeux qui s'croisent lol. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que c'est très original ! (par contre, j'suis pas sûre qu'il apparaisse en entier dans mon document, on verra bien). Merci pour ta review, c'est dingue ce qu'on peut exprimer avec un simple petit mot. Sympa à toi d'avoir pensé à celui-là, ça me laisse sans voix. Tout ce que je peux répondre c'est : RE-MER-CIE-MENTS SIN-CÈ-RES…

**Daisy Loamsdown**, ah oui, tu commences par mon petit éclaircissement. Ça fait déjà un moment que j'ai écris ce chapitre et en le relisant avant de le mettre en ligne, j'me suis rendue compte qu'on comprenait pas grand-chose à ce que je voulais dire. Pourtant à l'époque je l'avais relu maintes fois et j'espère que ça va pas être comme ça partout (encore un truc que je découvre en tant que nouvel auteur : c'est impératif de revenir sur ce qu'on a fait depuis longtemps pour voir si ça colle toujours). La réponse de l'arrivée de Fiona à Poudlard est juste en dessous, donc, je m'arrête là ! Bisous à toi aussi chère Daisy et merci pour tes compliments.

**Eoline**, hey, pas bête le coup du « mal entendu » ! C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais ça s'en rapproche aussi. Tu vas découvrir ça dans quelques minutes… Oui, oui, je confirme : Rogue est très amoureux. Reste à savoir si ça sincérité suffira à Fiona pour accepter de poursuivre leur relation (argh, c'est gonflant de pas pouvoir utiliser les smileys dans les RAR ! Mais là, normalement, j'aurai bien mis un petit haussement de sourcils malicieux).

**Orphéana**, j'ai bien aimé pourrir la vie de Drago sur ce coup-là, donc, je partage ton avis : qu'est-ce que ça soulage !!! Pour la sensibilité de Fiona, je crois qu'on a déjà eu un petit aperçu de sa grandeur d'âme par le passé, je ne m'étends pas sur le sujet car voici la réponse chère Orphéana. Merci pour ta review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un peu de Drago, quelques réactions de la part des autres profs, un zest de Dumbledore aussi, beaucoup de Fiona, mélangez le tout, et il en ressort mon 14ème chapitre…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 14 – Le cheval de Troie**

( C'est le vrai jeu du droit de tromper le trompeur - _Charles Perrault_ )

------------

Lorsque Fiona se rendit à la bibliothèque le lendemain matin, elle y trouva Drago installé dans un coin au milieu de livres étalés sur une table. Elle ne réalisa qu'à cet instant que l'adolescent n'était même pas venu prendre un petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et se surprit à éprouver une certaine compassion pour le jeune garçon.

Sans un mot, elle alla chercher une pile de grimoires dans les cartons de Madame Pince et les rangea par thème dans les rayonnages en devinant le regard chargé de reproche de Malefoy se poser sur elle de temps en temps.

La sonnerie marquant le début des cours retentit quelques minutes plus tard et Drago demanda la permission à Madame Pince de laisser ses affaires jusqu'à l'interclasse de la matinée où il reviendrait travailler. La vieille femme l'y autorisa et Fiona attendit un moment avant de se glisser discrètement dans le renfoncement qu'avait choisi l'adolescent. Elle inspecta les livres qu'il avait laissés ouverts au milieu de parchemins griffonnés à la hâte et retourna classer quelques ouvrages.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Fiona fit une brève apparition dans la Grande Salle pour manger rapidement et retourna à la bibliothèque. Une fois encore, Drago était installé à l'abri des regards moqueurs des rares élèves venus commencer quelques devoirs et travaillait consciencieusement dans son coin. Mais bien vite, il s'aperçut que les grimoires choisis le matin même ne lui permettraient pas d'être assez précis et observa d'un œil envieux la rangée où s'affairait la jeune femme. Après s'être tortillé plusieurs minutes sur sa chaise, il ravala son orgueil et se décida à se lever. Il rejoignit Fiona, accroupie vers les étagères inférieures qu'elle complétait silencieusement.

- J'ai besoin de la travée des livres sur les sortilèges, dit-il sèchement en tentant de masquer sa gêne.

Fiona releva la tête, considéra un instant l'adolescent, attrapa discrètement un livre qu'elle plaça sur la pile qui lui restait à classer et se redressa sans un mot. Elle emporta le tout un peu plus loin et alla déposer le grimoire bien en évidence sur les parchemins déjà rédigés par Drago. Puis, elle retourna ouvrir un autre carton près du bureau de Madame Pince et se dirigea vers la section des potions.

Malefoy récupéra quelques volumes supplémentaires et retourna à sa table en marquant un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il aperçut le grimoire que Fiona y avait placé. Il posa ceux qu'il venait de sélectionner en lançant un regard noir dans sa direction et feuilleta lentement les pages en s'arrêtant parfois sur les textes qu'il découvrait. Il rabattit la couverture et s'attarda sur le titre gravé en lettres d'or de l'ouvrage.

Les mâchoires serrées par ce qu'il considérait presque comme un affront, il reprit place sur sa chaise et commença à résumer ce qu'il trouva dans _Les sorts, leurs origines, leurs lois_, incontestablement plus complet que tous les livres qu'il avait pu dégoter jusqu'à présent.

Fiona se garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire et décida de se rendre chez Dumbledore un peu avant le dîner puisqu'elle avait promis à Severus de le faire le plus tôt possible lors de leur rencontre de la veille.

Le vieil homme l'accueillit chaleureusement et s'inquiéta de savoir si elle était parvenue à surmonter ses doutes à l'égard du maître des potions, mais sans se permettre de se montrer indiscret. Fiona le rassura brièvement et Dumbledore se fit plus grave lorsqu'il entendit le réel objet de sa visite.

Patiemment, Fiona détailla les derniers instants qu'elle avait passés au manoir de son enfance, répondit aux rares interrogations de Dumbledore qui préférait ne pas l'interrompre, apporta quelques précisions supplémentaires lorsqu'elle se sentait trop vague dans ses propos et fut finalement soulagée de pouvoir enfin partager l'aboutissement d'une partie de sa vie qu'elle tenterait à présent d'oublier.

- C'est une chance pour nous que leur plan n'ait pas réussi, reconnut Dumbledore à la fin du récit de Fiona. Tout cela est bel et bien terminé aujourd'hui et je ne peux que vous renouveler la promesse de mon soutien à votre égard.

- Avez-vous du nouveau au sujet de l'enquête sur le décès de Lucius Malefoy ? demanda t'elle en changeant de sujet.

- Nous n'avons rien à craindre, lui assura le directeur. Mis à part le témoignage des huit Mangemorts que vous avez épargnés, personne ne peut étayer la thèse que des professeurs et des élèves de ce collège se trouvaient réellement sur les lieux. Donc, le Ministère finira par classer l'affaire... Ce n'est d'ailleurs qu'une question de jour, maintenant. J'ai quelques amis au département concerné qui se chargent d'établir les dernières formalités.

- Très bien, conclut Fiona en se levant. Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à rassurer un certain professeur sur ma soudaine apparition dans cette école, soupira t'elle en rendant à Dumbledore le sourire qu'il lui adressait en entendant ces mots. Et je pourrai peut-être enfin entrevoir à quoi ressemble une vie à peu près normale.

- Une dernière chose avant que vous ne partiez, Miss Mandelsen, la rappela Dumbledore. Je me suis laissé dire que vous pourriez participer aux traditionnelles décorations de la Grande Salle en prévision des fêtes de Noël, avoua t'il le regard malicieux. Hagrid se chargera de rapporter quelques sapins de la forêt interdite, comme il le fait d'habitude, mais je souhaiterais que cette année soit marquée d'un renouveau que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'apprécier depuis plusieurs années dans ce collège.

- Vous pensez à quel genre d'ornements au juste ?

- Je vous laisse le choix de décider vous-même, répondit Dumbledore en élargissant son sourire. J'ai beau être un vieux croûton, je ne me lasse pas d'avoir encore des yeux d'enfants sur les beautés que peuvent nous apporter les surprises de la vie…

Fiona observa un instant le vieil homme avec amusement.

- C'est d'accord, décida t'elle enfin. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, dit-elle ensuite en repensant à la promesse renouvelée du directeur.

Il la regarda partir d'un air serein en conservant son sourire.

------------

Le soir au dîner, les professeurs commentaient le spectacle qu'offrait la table des Serpentard avec une ferveur peu commune. C'était de loin la plus calme des quatre comparé à celle des Gryffondor où les rires fusaient à gorge déployée. Les Serdaigle n'étaient pas en reste tandis que les Poufsouffle, divisés en petits groupes, tentaient de parler plus fort que les autres pour couvrir le vacarme provoqué par leurs voisins.

- Je vais finir par avoir honte, commenta Minerva en risquant un coup d'œil vers ses propres élèves. Comment diable êtes-vous arrivé à un tel résultat ? s'intéressa t'elle à l'attention du maître des potions.

- J'ai retiré 20 points à l'une de mes élèves, avoua le professeur.

- Vous avez fait ça ?! s'étonna McGonagall. Il m'est moi-même arrivé plusieurs fois de le faire, mais j'ai bien peur que l'impact de ce genre de sanction n'ait aucun effet sur les Gryffondor.

- Leur dédain légendaire à ignorer royalement les règlements y est sans doute pour beaucoup, observa Rogue sans amertume.

- On se croirait presque revenu au temps où Fred et George Weasley étaient encore dans cette école, fit joyeusement remarquer le professeur Flitwick.

- On m'a rapporté quelques-uns de leurs exploits, intervint Monsieur McDonald. Dommage que je n'aie jamais eu l'occasion de les rencontrer.

- Je les ai peu connus, l'informa le professeur Gobe Planche à ses côtés. Mais je trouve regrettable qu'ils n'aient pas terminé leur scolarité, ils avaient de réelles capacités.

Fiona et Severus se désintéressèrent de la conversation et observèrent au même instant la rangée des Serpentard où Drago consultait de temps en temps un livre qu'il avait discrètement ouvert sur ses genoux.

- Il faudrait que je te parle, ce soir, lui glissa la jeune femme à voix basse.

Rogue l'observa intensément.

- Je peux libérer Malefoy vers onze heures si tu veux, lui répondit-il avec la même discrétion.

- D'accord. Alors je t'attendrai dans le hall.

Le professeur approuva en silence et se leva lorsque Malefoy fit de même à la table des Serpentard. Ils se rendirent dans le cachot qui servait de salle de classe et Drago se mit au travail immédiatement tandis que Severus se pencha sur la pile de parchemins que l'adolescent lui avait remis la veille et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire.

Puis, Rogue se leva au bout de deux heures et alla récupérer ce que Malefoy venait de faire.

- C'est bien meilleur que ce que tu m'as rendu hier, fit-il depuis son bureau après quelques instants.

- Si vous avez l'intention de me faire recommencer ce que j'ai déjà fait, je ne resterai pas une journée de plus dans ce collège, le prévint l'adolescent depuis sa table.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de le prendre sur ce ton, Drago. Et tu ne recommenceras rien, non plus. J'espère simplement que tu tireras les leçons que j'essaye de t'enseigner en étant aussi dur avec toi.

- A quoi bon, bougonna Malefoy en se replongeant dans son livre. Ma mère envisage de me faire changer d'école pour ma dernière année scolaire de toute façon.

- Et pour aller où, je te prie ?

- A Durmstrang, bien sûr. Elle dit qu'elle aurait dû écouter mon père depuis le début.

Rogue en resta sans voix sur le moment et fit de son mieux pour masquer son inquiétude.

- Ce serait une erreur de t'envoyer là-bas. Je lui parlerai…, répondit-il simplement.

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé de vous mêler de mes affaires, rétorqua l'adolescent en levant le nez de sa feuille.

- Tu n'as pas ta place dans cet Institut. Mais je suppose que tu vois un avantage à y aller parce qu'on y enseigne la magie noire ? Tu penses que tu auras ainsi l'impression de marcher sur les traces de ton père ?

- Vous ne m'en croyez pas capable ?

- Tu veux que je te réponde franchement ? Non. Tu n'as rien de commun avec cet homme, même si tu fais tout pour en donner l'illusion. Et si ta mère veut t'envoyer là-bas, c'est uniquement pour se venger de Dumbledore. Alors…, toi qui voudrais me faire croire que tu es en âge de prendre des décisions importantes, ça fait quel effet de n'être aujourd'hui qu'un simple objet de chantage ? Finis ce que tu es en train de faire et tu pourras partir.

Drago observa son professeur avec rage et se remit au travail. Une demi-heure plus tard, il déposa sur son bureau la dernière liasse de parchemins et retourna dans sa salle commune. Rogue rassembla les feuillets qu'il rangea dans un tiroir et éteignit les torches. Il passa chercher sa cape d'hiver dans ses appartements et rejoignit Fiona dans le hall.

La jeune femme, habillée chaudement, l'attendait, assise sur les marches du grand escalier et s'avança vers lui en l'apercevant.

- J'aimerais autant qu'on sorte, si tu veux bien, proposa t'elle. Je viens d'avoir une séance d'entraînement avec Hermione et j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

- Avec Hermione ? s'étonna Severus. C'est Miss Granger qui te donne des cours de magie ?

- Oui. Elle est épatante, confirma Fiona en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Je ne pensais pas que Dumbledore déléguerait une élève pour ça.

- Ce n'est pas lui qui en a eu l'idée. Dobby m'a proposé de lui en parler avant même que Dumbledore soit au courant et elle a tout de suite accepté.

- Après tout pourquoi pas. C'est sans doute la seule étudiante de ce collège capable de pouvoir le faire, admit le professeur. Et comment ça se passe pour l'instant ?

- Plutôt bien, répondit Fiona, confiante. J'atteins tout juste le niveau d'un élève de deuxième année, ce qui selon Hermione est déjà pas mal après seulement trois mois de pratique, enfin presque.

- Et tu ne veux pas que je t'aide pour les potions ?

- Non. Madame Pomfresh m'apprend à élaborer quelques filtres de guérison et je crois que je m'en tiendrai là.

Rogue n'insista pas et ils s'installèrent sur les bancs près de la fontaine où ils étaient déjà venus quelques jours auparavant. Comme la première fois, Severus préféra concentrer son attention sur l'horizon pour ne pas incommoder Fiona et attendit patiemment qu'elle se lance.

- Je veux que tu saches pourquoi je suis ici, commença t'elle plutôt à l'aise, en entourant ses genoux de ses bras.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de…

- Non, rassure-toi, l'interrompit Fiona. Depuis que j'en ai parlé à Dumbledore je vois les choses différemment. C'est comme si je m'étais libérée d'un poids et je sais aujourd'hui que je ne risque rien ici. Tu n'avais pas tort quand tu as pensé que j'étais sans doute venue à Poudlard avec de mauvaises intentions, mais je crois que je ferais mieux de commencer par le début. Il y a un peu plus d'un an, les choses se sont mises à évoluer à toute vitesse. Lucius Malefoy venait plus souvent, il était nerveux, toujours en colère, et il voulait absolument que je sois prête à faire ce qu'ils attendaient de moi, comme s'il était pressé par le temps. Je sais maintenant que ça correspond à la date du retour de Voldemort, ou peut-être même un peu avant, et qu'il tenait sans doute à me présenter à son maître le plus tôt possible. Seulement je n'étais pas pour autant décidée à leur obéir et ils se sont fait plus menaçants, plus violents aussi. A tel point que j'ai été obligée de tuer deux d'entre eux.

- Ce sont les deux disparitions qu'ils auraient bien voulu mettre à notre compte, compris Severus en la regardant brièvement.

- Oui, confirma t'elle. J'ai vu l'article dans le journal. J'ai mis du temps avant de prendre cette décision mais ça faisait plusieurs jours que je subissais quotidiennement leurs injonctions et leurs brutalités. J'étais déjà blessée quand ils sont venus dans ma chambre ce jour-là pour me menacer à nouveau en cas de résistance et je ne pouvais pas supporter plus longtemps leur sauvagerie. J'ai vu la porte s'ouvrir, les deux Mangemorts sont entrés, j'ai rassemblé mes forces et je les ai fait se consumer sur place sans réfléchir. D'autres sont arrivés immédiatement en entendant les cris de leurs confrères, mais je n'avais jamais utilisé le pouvoir du feu sur un être humain avant cela et, même s'ils se doutaient que j'en étais capable, ils ont été tellement surpris de voir ce que je pouvais faire qu'ils ont pris peur. Ils ont aussitôt refermé la porte et je n'ai plus revu personne pendant deux jours. Et puis un groupe est arrivé. Je n'ai rien tenté parce que j'étais toujours blessée, à peine consciente, et qu'ils étaient une bonne dizaine à me menacer avec leurs baguettes. J'entendais par bribes ce qu'ils disaient mais il était clair qu'ils voulaient se débarrasser de moi puisqu'ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient plus en sécurité. Parfois ils parlaient entre eux et ils s'adressaient à moi aussi. L'un d'eux m'a dit qu'ils allaient m'envoyer à _Poudlard_. Il plaisantait presque en me disant que j'aurais de quoi faire là-bas si je voulais m'amuser à faire un carnage, enfin si j'en avais le temps parce qu'ils étaient sûrs que _Dumbledore et ses sbires_, comme ils disaient, ne me laisseraient pas le temps de réagir et que je serais morte avant d'avoir pu tenter quoi que ce soit. Ils décrivaient Dumbledore comme étant un vieux fou très puissant, toujours sur la défensive et j'ai cru que Poudlard était un endroit horrible, encore pire que le manoir où j'avais grandi.

- C'est pour ça que tu étais affolée quand tu as repris connaissance la nuit de ton arrivée, se souvint Rogue, compatissant.

- Surtout que vous avez trouvé le moyen de me menacer et m'immobiliser sans même essayer de me parler. Mais ça ne collait pas. Dumbledore ne ressemblait en rien au monstre qu'on m'avait dépeint et quand j'ai vu tous les lits autour de moi, j'ai bien compris que je devais être dans une sorte d'hôpital. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien tenté. Je me suis juste assurée que je pourrais me défendre en testant mes pouvoirs sur le feu de la cheminée et j'ai préféré attendre de voir si j'étais vraiment en danger avant de prendre une décision.

- Et le jour où tu es arrivée ?

- Ils m'ont fait sortir de ma chambre en me portant à moitié. Ils m'ont obligée à toucher un Portoloin et on est apparu devant des grilles derrière lesquelles j'arrivais à peine à distinguer une sorte d'immense château lugubre, ce qui n'était pas pour me rassurer sur cet endroit que je connaissais pas. J'ai vaguement entendu leurs plaisanteries du genre " amuses-toi bien " et je ne sais plus quelle autre absurdité encore. J'ai vu leurs baguettes se pointer sur moi et j'ai été projetée dans les airs. J'ai essayé de me servir du pouvoir du vent pour amortir ma chute, mais je n'avais aucune visibilité. J'étais complètement enchevêtrée dans l'espèce de robe de bure qui me servait de vêtement et j'ai juste eu le temps de voir que j'arrivais à toute vitesse sur une sorte de dôme où une multitude de gens étaient rassemblés en dessous. J'ai traversé la verrière et puis plus rien. Je ne sais même pas si je me suis réellement vue atterrir quelque part, je me souviens juste avoir ressenti une immense douleur dans tout le corps, termina Fiona en soupirant profondément pour chasser ces derniers instants de son esprit.

- C'est ignoble, lâcha Rogue dans un murmure. Tu aurais pu mourir rien qu'en traversant le plafond.

- Ils s'en fichaient puisqu'ils avaient l'intention de me tuer de toute façon. Ils pensaient simplement que j'aurais le temps de faire quelques victimes moi aussi, avant que vous ne réagissiez.

- Tu aurais bien vu que la majorité des personnes présentes étaient des enfants.

- Peut-être, je ne sais pas. J'étais si mal en point… Mais si je m'en étais rendue compte, je n'aurais rien fait, bien sûr.

- Je sais bien, assura Severus en lui adressant un sourire sincère. …Comment ont-ils pu penser un seul instant que tu te rallierais à leur cause en faisant preuve d'une telle cruauté, observa t'il ensuite presque pour lui-même.

- Il m'ont pratiquement laissé les vingt premières années de ma vie pour me décider…, lui rappela Fiona d'une petite voix en se sentant soudain coupable de leur trouver une excuse.

- Vingt ans ? Je croyais que Dobby avait dit qu'ils s'étaient faits plus menaçants lorsque tu en avais douze ?

- Oh, Dobby a vu ce qu'il a bien voulu voir. Il ne venait que rarement en fait et, même si c'est vrai que cette époque a constitué un tournant dans leur façon d'agir, c'est aussi à ce moment-là que je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de me servir un peu plus efficacement de mes pouvoirs. Le problème, c'est que je ne les maîtrisais pas encore puisque j'avais passé mon enfance à les brider et je me blessais souvent moi-même. Cela dit, je reconnais que ça a été le début de la pire période qu'ils m'aient fait vivre.

Rogue lui adressa un regard désolé et laissa passer un instant avant de reprendre.

- Il y a une autre question que je me suis posée. Il est bien évident que tu étais destinée à occuper une place importante auprès de Voldemort, mais Lucius ne lui aurait jamais présenté qui que ce soit sans que cette personne n'ait reçu un minimum d'éducation. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprécie autant de donner que de recevoir de la part des sorciers qui l'entourent ; enfin, en dehors de ceux qui sont là pour agir sans réfléchir, bien entendu... Qui t'a enseigné ce que tu sais ?

- Une vieille femme venait pratiquement tous les jours, répondit Fiona. J'avais le droit de sortir de ma chambre quand elle venait et elle m'a appris à lire, à compter lorsque j'ai été en âge de le faire. Elle m'a inculqué les principes de bases de la culture moldue et m'a initiée aux coutumes du monde de la magie en se gardant bien de me parler de Poudlard, évidemment. Ni même de Voldemort, d'ailleurs. Elle disait simplement qu'un jour, j'aurais l'honneur de faire la connaissance du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et que nos destins étaient amenés à se croiser pour nous permettre d'accomplir de grands desseins. Et du jour au lendemain, je ne l'ai plus revue…

- Tu n'as jamais su qui elle était ?

- Non. Elle s'habillait comme les autres et je n'ai jamais vu son visage.

- Et ce n'est donc pas Voldemort que tu considérais comme ton _maître_, lorsque je t'ai entendu en parler la nuit de ton arrivée.

- Ce sont les Mangemorts qui voulaient que je les appelle comme ça. Sans doute pour entretenir une sorte de domination sur moi de façon à ce qu'il ne me vienne pas à l'idée de me retourner contre eux.

Rogue soupira profondément.

- Je te demande pardon pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire contre toi, murmura t'il en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, assura Fiona d'une voix douce. Dumbledore m'a mise en confiance assez rapidement et j'entrevoyais enfin l'espoir de voir ce cauchemar se terminer. J'étais soudain projetée dans un monde si différent de celui que j'ai connu et j'avais tant de choses à découvrir que je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'envie ni le temps de me pencher sur tes états d'âmes, dit-elle presque amusée.

Severus esquissa un sourire sans relever la tête.

- Tu as quand même dû souffrir de mes propos acerbes et de mes suspicions constantes, insista t'il.

- Bien sûr, reconnut-elle. Cela dit, nos instants de rivalité m'ont aidée à acquérir une certaine force aussi, même si tu as réveillé en moi des instants douloureux. Mais qu'elle importance. Je suppose que je n'arriverai pas à les oublier, de toute façon. J'apprendrai simplement à vivre avec…

Le professeur considéra un instant la jeune femme maintenant sereine assise à ses côtés. Fiona tendit une main vers lui et Severus y déposa la sienne. Ils se levèrent ensemble et se placèrent face à face.

- Serre-moi fort, murmura Fiona en plongeant les yeux dans les siens.

Rogue l'enlaça un long moment en caressant ses cheveux d'un geste apaisant. Puis, ils échangèrent un tendre baiser avant de retourner au château.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tout a l'air d'aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien non, attendez de voir le chapitre 15. Il s'intitule _Des flots, des feux, des larmes… _Je ne peux rien en dire pour ne pas vous gâcher la surprise, mais il est si étroitement lié à celui d'après (le 16), que je ne laisserai passer qu'une semaine entre les deux publications.

En attendant, passez un bon réveillon et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

Bisous à tous…


	15. Des flots, des feux, des larmes

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… éè).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Avant tout, je vous souhaite une bonne année à tous !  
****Qu'elle vous apporte tout ce que la précédente ne vous a pas accordé…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un p'tit tour du côté des réponses aux reviews avant de commencer :

**Bunny**, hey, promesse tenue, tu m'as effectivement laissé deux reviews !! Merci pour ta générosité et je commence par la première : je ne crois pas qu'une réconciliation Drago/Fiona soit vraiment nécessaire. En fait, à partir de ce chapitre 15, l'histoire prend un nouveau tournant (ou plutôt devrais-je dire : ce que j'annonçais dans mon résumé va reprendre le dessus sur les « petits » problèmes du collège). Je te laisse découvrir de quoi il s'agit en précisant toutefois qu'on aura l'occasion de revoir cette chère Madame Malefoy… Ah tiens, tant que j'y suis, les Bahamas pour Lucius ça aurait été une trop belle destination ça ! Pour l'instant, il bénéficie certainement de la chaleur mais pour ce qui est des palmiers et des longues plages de sable fin, je crois qu'il faudrait demander à Lucifer de revoir le décor ! lol. Les indications que tu apportes sur ta fic me donne vraiment envie d'aller la lire, malheureusement, je manque cruellement de temps en ce moment mais ce n'est que partie remise. Pour rafraîchir ta mémoire, le chapitre 9 c'était l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard avec une description assez précise des pouvoirs de Fiona. Et puis si, rassure-toi, je plains ce pauvre Drago mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de lui rabattre le caquet !!! Ah, une autre question que tu te poses : Harry sera toujours présent dans la suite, occasionnellement c'est vrai, mais il aura un rôle important à plusieurs reprises. Pour le soutien des élèves envers Fiona, je l'ai mentionné lorsqu'elle est sortie de l'infirmerie (ce qui a conduit ce pauvre Drago à faire des bêtises d'ailleurs), mais encore une fois, la suite ne m'a pas permis de m'étendre sur le sujet. Et puis comme Rogue affiche clairement qu'il n'est pas de son côté, que pourrait-il faire de plus à part obéir sans broncher ? Voilà, je pense que j'ai fait le tour de tes observations. Merci tout plein pour tes reviews et j'espère que la tournure que va prendre la suite ne te décevra pas.

**o-'Nyx'-o**, eh ben, ça c'est du compliment ! Je n'ai pas trop le temps de lire d'autres fics en ce moment, mais savoir que tu considères la mienne comme l'une des meilleures regonfle mon courage pour continuer à écrire. Merci pour ta review, l'arrivée d'un nouveau perso va tout chambouler tu verras, et je compte bien réussir à te surprendre encore…

**Leslie**, ce cher Dumbledore a souvent tendance à avoir du flair pour accorder sa confiance, mais je lui réserve aussi quelques maladresses pour la suite (à mettre sur le compte de son grand âge, va savoir… à moins que je sois réellement parvenue à lui embrouiller les sens au point de lui faire commettre des erreurs de jugement ?). Bon, c'est vrai qu'il y a un peu de ça mais c'est pas pour tout de suite, alors je n'en dis pas plus. A qui sont les larmes ? Réponse un peu plus bas dans le texte, donc, là encore je ne peux pas être plus précise. Merci pour tes compliments chère Leslie, en espérant que la suite te passionne toujours…

**snapye**, je reste vraiment dans l'idée de JKR ? wahooo, mon rêve ! En tout cas, j'essaye au moins de respecter scrupuleusement les perso que je lui ai piqué, c'est déjà pas évident à faire et je suis ravie de voir que tu apprécies ma fic. Pour Hermione en professeur de magie, ça m'a paru plus logique de faire appel à elle parce que ce pauvre Harry a déjà pas mal d'autres préoccupations et qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir tout concilier. C'est bien si tu trouves que ce n'est pas plus mal, ça prouve que j'ai fait le bon choix. Bonne année à toi aussi chère snapye et merci pour tes encouragements.

**Daisy Loamsdown**, t'en fait pas, tu peux répéter la même chose indéfiniment si tu veux, je ne m'en lasse pas ! Et puis j'ai droit à une tonne de compliments à chaque coup, alors que demander de plus ? Pour la longueur de la fic, je n'en sais rien encore. Pour l'instant, je ne numérote même plus les chapitres dans mon texte parce qu'il me reste des trucs à insérer, des fins ou des débuts de chapitres à finir ou à fignoler et que ça va tout chambouler pour les couper après de façon à faire quelque chose d'assez équilibré. Mais dans l'ensemble, l'histoire complète est quasiment terminée. Il me reste juste une partie vers la fin qui risque de grossir un peu par rapport à ce que je prévois mais rien n'est sûr encore puisque rien n'est encore écrit. Par contre, il me reste quelques chapitres d'avance (avant d'avoir un « trou » à boucher), ça me permettra de continuer des mises en ligne régulières et le tout dernier chapitre a été écrit au mois d'octobre. Tu vois, c'est un véritable chantier ! Pour Fiona que tu te réjouis de ne pas voir être du mauvais côté : disons que puisque Voldie nous faisait un remake de _Gorille dans la Brume_ (ne se baser que sur l'expression en elle-même, pas sur le contenu du film.lol), c'était assez facile de faire que les Mangemorts n'aient jamais réussi à l'amadouer, reste à savoir si le vilain Seigneur des Ténèbres ne va pas essayer de rattraper leurs erreurs… Bon, je m'arrête là parce que ça va finir par frôler le scoop ! Merci pour tes compliments et bisous à toi aussi chère Daisy.

**Sophie malfoy**, Fiona est assez conciliante, c'est vrai. Pourtant je ne lui ai pas fait une vie facile mais je voulais qu'elle ait un bon fond, qu'elle soit attendrissante, sans se pencher inutilement sur ses états d'âme, mais qu'elle soit déterminée aussi. Ça aura son importance pour la suite car il va falloir qu'elle sache faire face à des situations difficiles et tenir tête à des gens plutôt mal intentionnés (naan, j'vise personne là !). Enfin, j'en dis pas plus, un petit aperçu de ce qui l'attend est déjà très clair dans les chapitres 15 et 16. Merci pour tes compliments, le _pire_ et le _meilleur_, voilà qui résume parfaitement la suite de l'histoire…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce chapitre 15 et le suivant sont parmi mes préférés. C'est pourquoi je compte fermement sur vos âmes généreuses pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

**Juste une petite précision** : quels que soient les endroits lugubres où je vais vous emmener, rien ne devrait choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes. Je vous laisse donc les découvrir en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 15 – _Des flots, des feux, des larmes…_**

( Le cœur a ses prisons que l'intelligence n'ouvre pas - _Marcel Jouhandeau_ )

----------

L'effervescence du début des vacances de Noël envahit le collège deux jours plus tard. Hagrid, les professeurs Chourave, Flitwick et Fiona profitèrent du dernier après-midi des classes, écourtées pour l'occasion, pour décorer la Grande Salle.

- J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous allez nous concocter, lança gaiement Flitwick à Fiona.

Le minuscule professeur, armé de sa baguette, garnissait patiemment quelques sapins récemment apportés par Hagrid depuis le matin tandis que Madame Chourave les disposait aux endroits appropriés. Un doigt posé sur son menton, Fiona considéra un instant l'espace dont lui permettait de disposer le plafond gigantesque.

- Je pense que l'eau et le feu devraient suffire…, décida t'elle en y réfléchissant encore.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur une des fenêtres de la Grande Salle et l'ouvrit pour faire venir directement à elle l'eau des flots paisibles du lac. Un mince filet translucide arriva enfin et ondula jusqu'à Fiona comme un tuyau d'arrosage.

- Et voilà le dernier, annonça le garde chasse en apparaissant pour la douzième fois derrière une imposante masse d'aiguilles qu'il déposa près de l'entrée.

Madame Chourave le remercia et mit le sapin en place à l'aide d'un sortilège. Hagrid s'installa sur une chaise un peu plus loin et sortit un mouchoir de la taille d'un torchon pour s'éponger le front.

- Je sens que Poudlard va être superbe cette année, commenta t'il en voyant Fiona s'asseoir en tailleur au centre de la table des Poufsouffle.

- J'espère bien, répliqua t'elle d'un air amusé. Dumbledore et les élèves comptent sur moi.

Fiona plaça ses mains côte à côte, comme pour former une cuvette, et accueillit une boule d'eau mouvante aussi grosse qu'un ballon de football. Sous l'impulsion mentale qu'elle lui insuffla, un jet fin s'en éleva doucement et retomba en rayons de pluie qui s'ouvraient comme une étoile et retournaient se fondre vers le socle formé par la boule d'eau palpitant doucement au-dessus de ses mains. Un autre jet plus puissant prolongea le premier et de fines gouttelettes en retombèrent en se désagrégeant d'elles-mêmes, lorsqu'il atteignit une hauteur qu'elle jugea suffisante.

Satisfaite de ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir, Fiona appliqua un mouvement circulaire à la fontaine ainsi créée et laissa le tout s'élever vers le plafond. Puis, elle fit venir à elle une autre boule un peu plus grosse cette fois. Elle recommença sur le même principe mais étagea les jets d'eau sur trois niveaux. Avec la suivante, Fiona décida de superposer plusieurs socles les uns au-dessus des autres et généra ainsi une multitude de fontaines de tailles et de formes différentes qui flottaient en tournant lentement sur elles-mêmes sous le dôme magique.

Après avoir réalisé plusieurs centaines de geysers, Fiona tendit les mains vers l'une des cheminées de la Grande Salle et façonna des feux follets oranges ou bleus comme elle le faisait si souvent pour elle-même. Certains tourbillonnaient en torsades, d'autres projetaient des étincelles minuscules qui s'évaporaient comme des feux d'artifices tandis que d'autres encore, conservaient l'apparence de simples flammes et évoluaient dans des rythmes variés.

Elle examina ensuite consciencieusement le résultat final et harmonisa les proportions, remodela quelques formes, décala les éléments pour leur donner plus ou moins de hauteur par rapport à la profondeur du plafond, rééquilibra les sens giratoires en contradiction pour apporter de la vie à l'ensemble et s'amusa de voir les professeurs et Hagrid ouvrir des yeux d'enfants devant le spectacle superbe qui illuminait la Grande Salle de lueurs chaleureuses. Les fontaines scintillaient à présent comme des lustres de diamants aux reflets des feux follets bicolores, le tout, dans une parfaite synchronisation.

- C'est tout simplement magnifique, s'extasia Flitwick en sautant presque de joie.

- Absolument divin, confirma le professeur Chourave en joignant les mains sous son menton d'un air conquis.

Hagrid grogna de satisfaction, adressa un clin d'œil à Fiona et annonça à regrets qu'il avait encore du travail. De son côté, Fiona alla rendre visite à Madame Pomfresh pour le reste de l'après-midi en attendant le dîner et les professeurs retournèrent eux aussi à leurs occupations.

-----------

Les visages illuminés des élèves découvrirent les décorations quelques heures plus tard. Des exclamations émerveillées et des éloges furent adressées à Fiona, noyée dans un flot d'étudiants principalement constitué de Serdaigle qui progressaient difficilement entre les tables, et certains regrettaient déjà de devoir retourner dans leurs familles sans pouvoir en profiter.

- Vous ne partez que demain, les rassura t'elle. Nous les laisserons en place quelques jours après votre retour, voilà tout.

- C'est vraiment vous qui avez fait ça ? s'étonna un élève de première année de Gryffondor.

- Oui, confirma Fiona avec douceur.

- Il faut absolument que je reproduise la même chose chez moi, s'enthousiasma Eleanor Branstone de Poufsouffle.

- C'est possible avec des sortilèges, assura Hermione qui avait elle-même quelques facilités à créer des flammes.

Une nuée d'élèves s'agglutinèrent autour de l'adolescente pour lui demander comment faire et Fiona pu enfin avancer vers la table des professeurs. En chemin, elle reçut même des compliments de la part de certains Serpentard qu'elle remercia chaleureusement avant d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés de Severus.

- Ne me dit pas que tu ne vas rester qu'un instant avant d'aller t'enfermer dans tes cachots avec Malefoy, plaisanta Fiona à voix basse.

- Non, je l'ai épargné pour ce soir ainsi que le jour de Noël puisqu'il reste pour les vacances. Mais je vois que je suis obligé de partager tes talents de décoratrice avec toute cette bande de gamins, ironisa le professeur. Cela dit, c'est superbe, admit-il.

- Serais-tu jaloux par hasard ? s'amusa Fiona. Je te rappelle que les feux follets que j'ai façonnés dans ma chambre le soir où nous avons passé notre première nuit ensemble ont été conçus avec tout mon amour. Ceux-là, c'est différent…

Rogue lui sourit en la regardant avec intensité mais n'ajouta rien.

- Miss Mandelsen, vous avez été au-delà de mes espérances, la félicita Dumbledore, trônant fièrement au centre de la table. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

Fiona répondit patiemment aux louanges exprimées par les enseignants cette fois et le repas le plus bruyant auquel elle n'ait jamais assisté commença enfin.

- J'ai l'intention d'aller faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire quelques achats après demain, annonça Madame Chourave à Fiona. Ça vous dirait de venir avec moi ?

- Bien sûr, accepta t'elle. Ça fait une éternité que je n'y suis pas retournée. Dites-moi quand vous irez, je serai prête.

Le professeur de botanique proposa aux autres enseignants de se joindre à elles mais tous avaient déjà d'autres projets ou se contenteraient de Pré-au-Lard. Les deux femmes décidèrent donc de leur heure de départ en se réjouissant à l'avance des boutiques qu'elles pourraient visiter et les conversations se poursuivirent sur des sujets variés bien plus tard qu'à l'ordinaire.

----------

Le jour suivant, des bagages traînaient dans tous les coins du hall et la Grande Salle n'était qu'un balai incessant d'allées et venues des élèves qui s'empressaient d'aller avaler quelque chose avant le départ du Poudlard Express.

Hagrid, Rusard et les préfets de chaque maison rassemblèrent enfin les retardataires désordonnés et le collège se vida d'une bonne partie de ses étudiants. Parmi ceux qui restaient, certains se rendirent dans leurs salles communes ou à la bibliothèque pour se débarrasser le plus vite possible de la tonne de devoirs que leur avaient imposés les professeurs, tandis que d'autres passèrent le reste de la journée à faire des batailles de boules de neige, tombée depuis plusieurs jours sur la région.

En raison des vacances, Madame Pince avait accordé une semaine de congés à Fiona et elle choisit de rejoindre un groupe de Gryffondor dans le parc en milieu l'après-midi.

- Interdiction d'utiliser vos pouvoirs ! exigèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Fiona promit qu'elle n'en userait pas et se laissa aller sans retenue à participer à la ferveur des adolescents enfin libérés des contraintes des cours et des examens à venir.

----------

Le lendemain matin, Fiona s'habilla chaudement de sa robe grenat et d'une cape noire avant de passer voir Severus pour lui rappeler qu'elle se rendait à Londres avec Madame Chourave. Il lui fit part de sa réprobation à la voir partir en raison des dangers qu'elle courait mais elle lui promit d'être prudente et rejoignit le bureau du professeur de botanique qui l'attendait devant un feu ardent.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent sur la place aux multiples cheminées et elles s'engouffrèrent avec délice dans la première boutique convoitée. Fiona découvrit bien vite que faire les magasins avec un homologue féminin n'avait rien à voir avec les quelques heures qu'elle avait passées en compagnie de Dumbledore. L'enseignante s'émerveillait de tout, voulait tout voir, tout acheter, se mettre au fait des dernières nouveautés puisqu'elle devait penser aux cadeaux à offrir à ses nombreux neveux et nièces -jeunes pour la plupart-, et elles enchaînèrent les boutiques dans de grands éclats de rire jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

- Si nous allions chez Florian Fortarôme ? proposa Madame Chourave. Toutes ces vendeuses intarissables m'ont donné une faim de loup.

- A moi, elles m'ont donné mal aux pieds, plaisanta Fiona. Mais c'est avec plaisir pour ce qui est de manger un morceau. C'est le glacier, là-bas ?

- Oui, venez, nous allons traverser, répondit le professeur.

Elles laissèrent passer un groupe de touristes étrangers et avancèrent enfin. De l'autre côté de la rue, un vieux sorcier s'évertuait à ramasser quelques-unes de ses provisions apparemment déversées d'un petit baquet à roulettes par accident sur la chaussée. L'homme voûté se maintenait le dos en grimaçant sous l'effort que lui demandaient les flexions de son maigre corps usé par les ans et regarda arriver les deux femmes avec espoir.

- Mademoiselle, je vous en prie, dit-il à Fiona, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Voudriez-vous m'aider, s'il vous plait ? Des garnements ont renversé ma carriole et se sont enfuis sans même s'excuser.

- Bien sûr, Monsieur, accepta t'elle sur le champ, outrée d'un tel comportement.

Fiona se baissa pour ramasser la dernière botte de poireaux du vieil homme et soudain, elle fut emportée dans un tourbillon de couleurs vives, trimbalée sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, et se retrouva chancelante, encerclée par une quinzaine de Mangemorts confinés dans une pièce qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Les dents serrées par la colère de s'être fait aussi bêtement avoir, elle tourna lentement sur elle-même pour évaluer la situation et essaya de masquer sa peur de se voir ainsi prisonnière.

- Et regardez qui voilà, ironisa un homme derrière elle. Je vous avais dit que ce ne serait pas si compliqué.

Fiona émit un grognement de rage et se retourna vivement.

- Alors ça ! C'est d'un mesquin !! lança t'elle, au comble de la colère, en envoyant la botte de poireaux en pleine figure du Mangemort qui s'était permis de faire une réflexion. Vous devriez avoir honte !

Surpris par la rapidité d'une réaction aussi stupide qu'inattendue, il ne fit rien pour éviter le projectile et la botte retomba à ses pieds tandis que ses confrères se laissaient aller à quelques mouvements et chuchotements apparemment amusés pour la plupart.

L'homme, vexé, s'avança soudain et envoya une gifle monumentale à Fiona d'un revers de la main. Aussitôt, elle l'enveloppa d'une tornade de vent et l'expédia contre le mur duquel il retomba en grognant. Deux autres Mangemorts pointèrent leur baguette sur la jeune femme, elle tendit ses mains dans leur direction et projeta deux boules de feu avant qu'ils aient pu réagir.

Mais quelque chose clochait cependant. Les autres n'eurent aucune réaction, à part éteindre rapidement les flammes des robes de leurs voisins pour les plus proches, et Fiona vit deux longues mains d'une blancheur cadavérique se glisser entre les épaules de deux Mangemorts en les écartant doucement, brisant ainsi le cercle qu'ils formaient. Un homme mince, d'une tête de plus que les autres, se glissa dans l'intervalle libéré et s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle.

C'était Voldemort, pensa Fiona. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Elle avala sa salive et s'efforça d'adopter une attitude sereine et déterminée. Ce qu'elle parvint à faire aisément puisqu'elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien. Du moins pour l'instant…

Elle enfonça un regard profond dans le trou béant sans visage qui l'observait.

- Très intéressant, fit calmement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ainsi donc, voici le joyau qui m'était destiné et dont on m'a si sottement privé.

Fiona ne répondit rien et risqua un coup d'œil vers le ciel par la fenêtre où elle rassemblait déjà quelques nuages.

- Ce cher Lucius m'a fait un compte-rendu détaillé de vos aptitudes avant de mourir, continua Voldemort de sa voix chargée de froideur naturelle. Largement enrichi depuis par les huit Mangemorts que vous avez épargnés il y a quelques temps, et je ne vous conseille pas d'essayer une nouvelle fois de vous en prendre à mes partisans. Vous m'avez déjà dépossédé de cinq de mes plus fidèles adeptes et je ne tolèrerai pas d'en perdre d'autres par votre faute.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que vous vous demandez pourquoi ? cingla Fiona en haussant brièvement un sourcil.

Une longue inspiration se fit entendre sous le capuchon de Voldemort tandis qu'une puissante averse s'abattait maintenant sur les environs. Plusieurs Mangemorts regardaient la fenêtre d'un air inquiet.

- Je reconnais que certains d'entre eux n'ont pas toujours agi comme il le fallait, concéda le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'ai pas été là pour les guider, sans quoi les choses auraient pu être très différentes.

- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, oui, répliqua Fiona, d'un ton presque moqueur, à l'allusion de la disparition du mage noir pendant plusieurs années.

Aucun outrage n'aurait pu blesser davantage Voldemort et il recula lentement pour sortir à nouveau du cercle.

- Je vois que vous n'êtes pas disposée à avoir une conversation complaisante, reprit-il. Je vais donc devoir vous refuser l'hospitalité que je comptais vous réserver jusqu'à ce que vous soyez capable de reconnaître où sont vos intérêts. Neutralisez-la et amenez-la dans la cellule n° 6, ordonna t'il sèchement en allant se placer à l'écart.

- Non ! hurla Fiona en ayant un mouvement de recul qu'elle savait inutile.

Elle eut tout juste le temps de projeter une longue traînée de flammes qui toucha quatre Mangemorts en enfilade, ce qui obligea une bonne partie de leurs confrères à leur porter secours, mais Fiona fut néanmoins frappée de plein fouet par plusieurs sortilèges, sentit son corps s'enflammer de douleur et ses jambes se dérober lentement. Un homme accourut derrière elle et la ceintura en la guidant jusqu'au sol. Elle parvint à repousser un autre Mangemort qui arrivait de face, en essayant de le faire se consumer, mais un nouvel éclair d'un blanc aveuglant l'atteignit à l'épaule, l'obligeant à relâcher sa concentration. Elle retrouva ses esprits et tenta de se débarrasser du Mangemort qui la maintenait toujours.

- Non… Fiona… c'est moi…, grinça l'homme dans son dos, assailli par la douleur qui lui brûlait la poitrine.

- Severus ? parvint-elle à murmurer entre deux souffles saccadés.

- Fais semblant de perdre connaissance, lui glissa discrètement Rogue en se remettant peu à peu de ce qu'il venait de subir. Je vais essayer de te sortir de là le plus tôt possible.

Il prit le corps maintenant inerte de la jeune femme dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Attends…, exigea Voldemort lorsque Severus passa devant lui.

Le mage noir observa Fiona et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre où la pluie cinglait toujours la région. Puis, il baissa les yeux sur le sol un bref instant.

- Tu peux l'emmener, reprit-il. Mais soit prudent…

Rogue ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et descendit dans les sous-sols, accompagné de quelques Mangemorts. L'un d'eux poussa une porte qui s'ouvrit sur une pièce à peine éclairée par un soupirail situé en hauteur, obstrué par une grille. Severus ne s'aperçut pas que l'averse avait soudain cessé dehors et déposa le corps de Fiona sur un lit étroit calé le long d'un mur.

- Vous pouvez y aller, dit-il aux Mangemorts qui l'avaient suivi. Je vais juste m'assurer qu'elle n'est pas gravement blessée et j'arrive.

Les quatre hommes approuvèrent dans des grognements résignés et tournèrent les talons. Rogue s'accroupit auprès du lit.

- C'est bon, ils sont partis, assura t'il lorsqu'ils furent seuls. Fiona ? l'appela t'il en la secouant doucement par les épaules. Fiona réveille-toi…

Mais elle n'eut aucune réaction à ses appels répétés et, en laissant vagabonder un regard inquiet autour de lui pour essayer de réfléchir à toute vitesse, Rogue prit enfin conscience en observant le soupirail que si la pluie s'était finalement interrompue, c'est que Fiona n'était plus en état de la maîtriser.

- Et merde ! lâcha t'il en se redressant.

Il contempla un instant le visage de celle qu'il aimait, passa doucement ses doigts sur la pommette rougie par la gifle que le Mangemort lui avait assénée et sortit en verrouillant la porte d'un sortilège.

-----------

Fiona se réveilla deux heures plus tard. Le corps toujours endolori, elle parvint à se lever et examina sa cape brûlée en plusieurs endroits. Sa robe n'était pas en meilleur état, des traces noircies maculaient le velours bordeaux et meurtrissaient sa chair à chaque frottement du tissu sur sa peau. Elle retira sa cape mais, prise d'un vertige, préféra se rallonger en se couvrant de l'étoffe sombre et profita de cet instant de solitude pour détailler la configuration des lieux.

Dehors, le ciel était à nouveau clair et Fiona écarta d'emblée la possibilité de s'enfuir par le soupirail lorsqu'elle aperçut les barreaux derrière l'étroite fenêtre au verre sale et fendu. La porte constituait finalement la seule issue éventuelle mais elle se doutait bien que cet endroit devait grouiller de Mangemorts et décida d'attendre de voir ce qu'avait prévu Severus.

Après plusieurs minutes, des voix se firent entendre derrière la porte qui s'ouvrit enfin et deux Mangemorts, armés de leurs baguettes, vinrent se placer près de son lit.

- Regarde ça, Bella, siffla la voix dégoûtée d'une autre femme. Cette garce n'aura eu besoin que de quelques heures pour s'en remettre. …Quand je pense qu'il ne lui a fallu que deux secondes pour assassiner mon mari !

Fiona fut subjuguée de découvrir que des femmes étaient capables de s'allier au camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela lui paraissait inconcevable et elle regarda les deux silhouettes d'un air abasourdi.

- Alors venge-toi, suggéra Bellatrix d'un ton mielleux. C'est le moment ou jamais…

- Pardi ! ragea Narcissa. Tu sais bien que le Maître ne veut pas qu'on touche un seul cheveux de cette… de cette…

Elle ne trouva pas ses mots tant la vision de Fiona l'écœurait.

- Tu oublies qu'il n'a pas encore donné cette consigne de vive voix. Nous ne sommes pas censées savoir ce qu'il compte faire d'elle après tout. Mais dépêche-toi, Snipe ne va pas tarder à passer dans le coin et ça m'étonnerait qu'il apprécie.

Les deux femmes s'observèrent un bref instant et, émettant un grognement de satisfaction, Narcissa pointa finalement sa baguette sur Fiona qui, sans savoir à quoi elle devait s'attendre, eut tout juste le temps d'avoir l'instinct de protéger son visage.

- _Endoloris_ ! s'écria t'elle.

A une bonne vingtaine de mètres dans le couloir, Severus accéléra ses pas en entendant des hurlements à fendre l'âme.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendiez pour intervenir ! cingla t'il à l'attention des deux hommes en faction devant la porte.

- Personne ne nous a demandé de le faire, se défendit l'un d'eux.

- Eh bien à l'avenir, je vous l'ordonne ! siffla Rogue en ouvrant la porte à la volée. Ça suffit ! lança t'il en expulsant la baguette de Narcissa à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Bellatrix la lui rendit calmement d'un simple sortilège tandis que Fiona s'essoufflait sur son lit en laissant une main plaquée sur sa joue et un bras replié sur son visage. Rogue se précipita et lui écarta les poignets pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

- Espèces d'idiotes, reprocha t'il en se tournant vers les deux femmes. Voldemort m'envoie la remettre en état pour qu'elle soit présentable et vous ne trouvez rien de mieux à faire qu'en rajouter !

- Elle me devait bien ça, s'énerva Narcissa. Et puis ça ne ferait pas de mal au vieux fou s'il venait à apprendre que je me suis vengée !

- Imbéciles. Elle aurait pu vous tuer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les avertit Rogue. Sortez d'ici !

- Oui, eh bien nous avons été plus rapides, fit remarquer Bellatrix avec agacement. Et de toute façon, le Maître a interdit de la laisser seule avec moins de quatre ou cinq Mangemorts dans les parages, argumenta t'elle en se campant plus fermement sur sa position.

Avec la rapidité de l'éclair, Severus pointa sa baguette sur Fiona et l'immobilisa.

- Maintenant je saurai m'en débrouiller, fit-il sèchement en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. Dehors… !

Le sortilège n'avait aucun effet sur les pouvoirs que Fiona maîtrisait mentalement mais l'avantage de savoir que Bellatrix et Narcissa l'ignoraient eut aussitôt la portée que Rogue escomptait. Elles hésitèrent un instant mais finirent par obéir en claquant la porte sur leur passage.

Severus se tourna à nouveau vers Fiona qu'il observa d'un air inquiet avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit et d'annuler le sortilège.

- J'avais oublié à quel point ça fait mal, gémit-elle en essayant de se redresser.

- Ne bouge pas, recommanda t'il en l'aidant à se rallonger.

Il serra un instant le dos de sa main pour la réconforter tout en sortant un flacon de sa poche.

- Bois ça. Ça va atténuer la douleur en quelques secondes. Pour les brûlures, il faut que tu enlèves ta robe.

Fiona attendit que la potion fasse effet et parvint à se lever. Elle se déshabilla et s'étendit à nouveau sur le lit.

- Est-ce que tu as prévu quelque chose pour me faire sortir d'ici ? demanda t'elle.

- On a un problème, l'informa Rogue en appliquant délicatement une pommade sur ses blessures. On ne peut pas se fier aux objets que contient ce manoir. Ils sont tous ensorcelés pour provoquer des dégâts considérables à quiconque tenterait d'en faire des Portoloins. Il en est automatiquement de même pour tout ce qui pénètre à l'intérieur de ces murs d'ailleurs, il est donc inutile d'essayer de se servir d'une de tes chaussures par exemple… Ça ne te concerne pas directement mais on ne peut pas transplaner non plus, seuls quelques endroits sont prévus pour ça mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres est pratiquement le seul à les connaître et en change souvent la position par mesure de sécurité.

- Mais il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta Fiona en interprétant parfaitement l'air soudain fuyant de Severus qui hésita avant de répondre.

- L'Ordre s'est réuni et certains membres pensent que je ne devrais pas intervenir pour ne pas compromettre ma couverture, avoua t'il en plongeant un regard chargé d'amertume dans celui de Fiona.

- Je vois…

- Cependant, tu ne risques rien pour l'instant. _Tu-Sais-Qui_ va certainement essayer de te convaincre de le seconder. Donc, tu vas disposer d'un peu de temps avant que les choses se gâtent. Fais-le mijoter le plus longtemps possible, c'est ta seule chance…

- C'est la première fois que je t'entends l'appeler ainsi, remarqua Fiona d'un air inquiet.

- C'est parce qu'il vaut mieux ne pas prononcer son nom en dehors de certains lieux protégés. Je n'ai pas le temps de te parler de ses pouvoirs mais ça pourrait avoir des effets considérables de le nommer aussi précisément lorsque tu te trouves à l'extérieur de Poudlard.

- Bon, très bien. J'essayerai de m'en souvenir, se résigna t'elle. Ils ont réussi à arrêter le vieil homme du Chemin de Traverse ?

- Cet abruti a transplané dès l'instant où tu as touché le Portoloin, marmonna Rogue entre ses dents. Le professeur Chourave n'a rien pu faire à part retourner au château sans attendre et prévenir Dumbledore. Quant à moi, j'ai ressenti l'appel de Tu-Sais-Qui un peu avant qu'elle ne revienne et je suis immédiatement venu ici comme d'habitude, mais si je m'attendais à ça… Ils se sont bien gardés de m'impliquer dans leur projet, je sais seulement que tout était prévu d'avance, ils attendaient juste que tu sortes de Poudlard pour agir. Tourne-toi.

Fiona pivota lentement sur le ventre et rabattit ses boucles brunes sur son visage pour dégager son dos.

- Il faut que tu saches que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a la capacité de lire dans l'esprit des gens, la prévint Severus. Dans l'immédiat, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème majeur puisqu'il sait que tu es contre lui, mais ne pense jamais au mal que tu voudrais lui faire. Ne lui laisse pas entrevoir ce dont tu es capable ou ce que tu as pu accomplir par le passé. Si tu sens que tu ne peux pas le repousser, imagine un immense tableau noir devant tes yeux. Aide-toi en fixant un objet de cette couleur si c'est trop difficile et répète mentalement des mots sans rapport avec la conversation que vous venez d'avoir. J'aurais pu te préparer à cela bien avant si j'avais su que tu allais être confrontée à lui, mais personne ne s'attendait à ce que tu le rencontres aussi tôt.

Fiona soupira profondément.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Severus, tenta t'elle de l'apaiser. Je ferai de mon mieux mais je trouve que c'est un don épouvantable.

- Rassure-toi, il est très rare seulement Tu-Sais-Qui n'hésitera pas à s'en servir. Dumbledore le possède également mais, contrairement à lui, il n'en userait jamais sans t'en avertir d'abord.

Rogue sentit le corps de Fiona se recroqueviller à cette annonce. Il se pencha et enfouit son visage sur sa nuque pour l'aider à se détendre. Elle apprécia un instant le souffle chaud de sa respiration sur sa peau sans prononcer un mot et resserra la main qu'il posa sur la sienne.

- Sois prudente…, murmura t'il avant de se redresser.

Severus prit la robe et pointa sa baguette pour effacer les traces de brûlures sur le velours soyeux. Il fit de même avec la cape de Fiona en lui rendant sa robe et elle se rhabilla.

- Je vais essayer d'être présent le plus souvent possible, reprit-il. Mais je vais devoir être prudent car il a rarement été dans mes attributions d'être proche des personnes que Tu-Sais-Qui reçoit au manoir et tu n'auras aucun moyen de me reconnaître puisque je devrais te cacher mon visage. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait parfaitement d'où nous venons mais il n'est pas au courant de notre relation. Il va donc falloir que tu m'oublies, Fiona, annonça t'il dans un souffle. Si tu ne le fais pas, je suis mort…

Elle leva vers lui un visage où se mêlaient la surprise, la crainte et le désespoir de devoir en arriver là. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent peu à peu sur ses joues et elle finit par fermer les yeux en cherchant sa respiration entre deux sanglots étouffés.

- Je sais que tu peux le faire, assura Rogue pour l'encourager. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai fait subir les premières semaines de ton arrivée à Poudlard. Ne t'en tiens qu'à ça. Oublie tout ce qu'on a pu se dire ou faire, Fiona. Je compte sur toi…

- Ça signifie aussi que je ne peux rien tenter contre eux de peur de te blesser…, pensa t'elle soudain dans un murmure.

Sans répondre à ce qui était plus une constatation qu'une question, Rogue déposa un baiser sur l'hématome de sa joue, pointa sa baguette dessus et le fit disparaître.

- Mais Tu-Sais-Qui doit bien se douter que je pourrais te reconnaître au son de ta voix, s'étonna Fiona.

- Non. Je lui ai assuré que nous n'avions pas beaucoup l'occasion de nous voir au château en raison des différents qui nous opposaient au départ et dont je me suis servi pour lui faire croire que nous nous détestions toujours. Il pense donc qu'il en est encore ainsi aujourd'hui et je lui ai promis de modifier mon intonation au moyen d'un sortilège lorsque je me trouverai en ta présence. Mais je ne le ferai que légèrement de façon à ce que tu puisses m'identifier. Et puis tu n'es pas censée faire le rapprochement puisqu'il est persuadé que tu ignores ce que j'ai été... Tu n'as rien mangé de toute la journée, rappela t'il ensuite. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres profitera sûrement de l'heure du dîner pour passer ici ou il enverra quelqu'un te chercher, peu importe. En attendant, prépare-toi en pensant à ce que je viens de te dire. Maintenant, il faut que j'y aille sinon ils vont finir par se poser des questions.

Il s'éloigna avec regret et sortit de la cellule d'un pas déterminé.

Dans le couloir, Severus retrouva les deux Mangemorts chargés de surveiller l'entrée mais aussi Bellatrix qui s'entretenait avec eux.

- Snipe, Snipe, _Sniper_, se moqua t'elle nonchalamment. Toujours dans l'ombre, souvent à l'écart, si tranchant, mais tellement efficace et si proche du Grand Maître. Tu en as mis du temps…

- Il faut croire que pour une fois vous avez su viser juste, répliqua froidement Rogue en poursuivant son chemin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben oui, ça s'arrête ici ! Niarf, niarf, niarf, vilaine Volderine, vilaine… !

Bon allez, pour me faire pardonner je vous offre le début du suivant :

_**Chapitre 16 – Les âmes cachées du manoir**_

_( Le cynique connaît le prix de tout et la valeur de rien - Oscar Wilde )_

_----------_

_Fiona était inquiète mais elle essaya, en faisant les cent pas dans sa cellule, de s'entraîner à faire le vide dans son esprit._

_- Ne repenser qu'aux moments les plus sombres passés à Poudlard, se répéta t'elle à voix haute pour conditionner ses pensées. Oublier la générosité de Dumbledore. Tirer un trait sur les émotions partagées avec Severus. Occulter l'accueil chaleureux que m'ont réservé les autres enseignants et les élèves. Ne pas se souvenir de Dobby, non plus. Facile à dire ! s'énerva t'elle finalement en virevoltant rageusement._

_Comment aurait-elle pu effacer en quelques minutes les instants délicieux que la vie lui avait enfin accordés ? Et comment annihiler la bonté donnée sans condition par plusieurs centaines de sorcières et sorciers qu'elle considérait presque comme sa famille ?_

_Le verrou de la porte du cachot grinça soudain et un Mangemort se planta dans l'embrasure._

_- Venez avec moi, dit-il durement. Le Maître ne va pas tarder à vous recevoir._

_Fiona resserra les mâchoires et suivi l'homme sans un mot. Ils retrouvèrent trois autres Mangemorts qui les attendaient dehors._

_Encadrée de son escorte silencieuse, elle fut conduite à travers un dédale de corridors et de halls. L'architecture des lieux était de plus en plus complexe et raffinée à mesure qu'ils avançaient et le groupe s'arrêta enfin._

_- Entrez là-dedans, intima son guide. Vous avez une demi-heure pour vous préparer._

_L'homme ouvrit une porte sur une salle de bain de marbre blanc surchargée d'accessoires d'or. Fiona avança lentement dans la pièce et sursauta au son du claquement sec de la porte dans son dos. Elle n'entendit plus que des bribes de la conversation des hommes postés à l'extérieur._

Stop ! Maintenant, j'attends vos reviews… !

(Comme promis, je mets la suite la semaine prochaine. Vous l'aurez vendredi probablement).


	16. Les âmes cachées du manoir

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… éè).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comme d'habitude, c'est avec un grand plaisir que je réponds à celles et ceux (ben non, y a pas de « ceux » apparemment !), qui m'ont laissé un petit mot :

**Oxana**, pas grave, l'important c'est de participer, comme on dit ! Je suis ravie que l'arrivée de ce cher Voldie t'ait surprise, ça prouve que j'ai réussi mon coup alors. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas répondre à tes autres suggestions car j'en dévoilerais trop. Je préfère te laisser découvrir la suite (allez, t'as pas longtemps à attendre, c'est juste en dessous lol). Merci pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère.

**Nyx**, Ah bon ? Pourtant on peut pas dire que ma fic soit super gaie, délirante, humoristique et tout et tout. Enfin, si ça te fais du bien de me lire, alors c'est aussi un grand bonheur pour moi de t'offrir un chapitre supplémentaire. Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Bunny**, alors amuse-toi à chacune de mes publications si tu veux, je ne m'en lasse pas lol ! Et puis rassure-toi, ma honte d'avoir dû couper mon texte dans un moment pareil me fait avoir des remords même encore aujourd'hui… snif, tit air tout contrit. Mais si je l'avais pas fait, vous auriez eu un truc énorme genre 15 ou 17 pages alors que les autres chapitres en font en moyenne 6 ou 7. Bon, puisque tu as rangé les armes, je soupire de soulagement d'être apparemment pardonnée ! Hey, j'aurai bien fait un lot pour les deux Malefoy à supprimer, mais j'ai encore besoin de Narcissa un petit moment, après ben… je sais pas trop : j'ai rien prévu pour son avenir. Pour ce qui est de rabattre le caquet de Sevy, Fiona l'a déjà fait (hum, hum… si tu te souviens bien ! -mémoire de poisson t'as dit-), pour l'instant c'est le grand amour mais ils auront aussi d'autres passages plus loin (mais alors bien plus loin !) où leur entente sera mise à rude épreuve. Je crois que mon Voldemort va t'apparaître encore plus réaliste dans ce chapitre, enfin, c'est comme ça que je l'imagine et j'aime bien ce que j'en ai fait, donc je te laisse juge de faire des remarques si ce n'est pas ton avis. Pour tes autres questions, je peux vraiment rien dire sinon y aura plus de surprise et j'aime bien étonner mes lecteurs. Alors il me reste à t'envoyer pleins de bisous à toi aussi et je te remercie d'avoir encore une fois eu la patience et la générosité de m'avoir laissé une review.

**Lessa**, ben oui je réclame des reviews, c'est qu'on en a jamais assez quand on est auteur, lol ! En tout cas, merci nouvelle reviewveuse, soit la bienvenue. Pour l'âge de Fiona, je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé puisque je n'ai pas eu besoin de le mentionner dans l'histoire. Mais j'avais quand même fait une estimation au cas où, et comme je suis un peu coincée par la « période Mangemort » de Rogue sur laquelle je suis obligée de me baser, j'en avais déduis qu'il aurait pu rencontrer Voldemort vers 19 ans (j'aime pas l'idée que les Mangemorts soient recrutés avant d'avoir fini leur scolarité à Poudlard). Disons donc qu'il aurait pu galérer pendant 1 an après sa scolarité avant de prendre la décision de le rejoindre et je pense qu'il a pu être Mangemort pendant environ 4 ans (ce qui va jusqu'à 23 ans quand il le quitte). Fiona a eu la malchance d'être victime de ses potions mais seulement à partir de sa 12ème année ou un peu plus (mettons 15). Ce qui fait qu'à l'époque où elle arrive à Poudlard, elle pourrait avoir entre 26 ou 28 ans si on part du principe que Rogue a à peu près 35 à 40 ans chez Rowling. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il est prof depuis 16 ans dans le tome 5, donc il fallait que Fiona ait plus de 12 ans quand il a commencé et ça fait 28 si on se base sur ce « minimum ». Ton autre question concernait l'attitude de Rogue envers les élèves, là désolée mais je peux pas en dire trop car il va leur arriver des trucs qui vont les amener en dehors de Poudlard et je ne décris pas beaucoup de cours pendant un moment. Cela dit, ça reviendra après et ce sont des passages que j'adore et qui te plairont aussi j'espère. Voilà, il me reste à te remercier pour ta review et voici la suite que tu attendais.

**Keana**, super, une autre nouvelle reviewveuse ! Bienvenue à toi aussi Keana. J'aime beaucoup ta question, dommage que tu n'aies pas été plus précise car, puisque j'ai dit dans mon résumé que Fiona était destinée au départ à Voldemort, il s'y intéresse, c'est vrai. Mais peut-être as-tu découvert une autre façon de « s'intéresser » à elle et ce serait tout à fait justifié dans la suite de mon histoire. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas être plus précise pour ne pas dévoiler ce qui va suivre après, mais je serais curieuse de savoir à quoi tu pensais au juste. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ton impatience à lire la suite, je te laisse la découvrir…

**Durcilla**, ravie de voir que tu viens occuper ton temps chez moi ! Et en plus, c'est pour me faire des compliments, alors… Pour répondre à ta remarque : oui « to snipe » veut dire tirer, s'embusquer, se dissimuler, être à l'affût aussi mais ça ne figure pas dans tous les dicos (quant à « sniper » on l'utilise en français pour « tireur embusqué » comme tu le sais). J'ai trouvé moi aussi que ça irait bien à Rogue quand l'idée m'est venue car en fait, je pense qu'il occupait une place particulière auprès de Voldemort, un peu comme une sorte de bras droit restant à l'écart des actions des autres Mangemorts, très utile pour faire des potions selon les besoins, mais allant quand même jusqu'à pouvoir leur donner des ordres à l'occasion. Enfin, sauf à Lucius que je vois plus comme « la tête pensante » du groupe et lui aussi doit être très proche de Voldie. Je serais ravie de te compter parmi mes fidèles lectrices (et reviewveuses si tu en as le temps et le courage !) et j'attends avec impatience ton avis sur la suite. Merci encore pour tes compliments.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà pour les RAR ! Maintenant, je vous laisse lire…

Je vous rappelle que ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés, alors j'attends vos impressions !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 16 – Les âmes cachées du manoir**

( Le cynique connaît le prix de tout et la valeur de rien - _Oscar Wilde_ )

------------

Fiona était inquiète mais elle essaya, en faisant les cent pas dans sa cellule, de s'entraîner à faire le vide dans son esprit.

- Ne repenser qu'aux moments les plus sombres passés à Poudlard, se répéta t'elle à voix haute pour conditionner ses pensées. Oublier la générosité de Dumbledore. Tirer un trait sur les émotions partagées avec Severus. Occulter l'accueil chaleureux que m'ont réservé les autres enseignants et les élèves. Ne pas se souvenir de Dobby, non plus. Facile à dire ! s'énerva t'elle finalement en virevoltant rageusement.

Comment aurait-elle pu effacer en quelques minutes les instants délicieux que la vie lui avait enfin accordés ? Et comment annihiler la bonté donnée sans condition par plusieurs centaines de sorcières et sorciers qu'elle considérait presque comme sa famille ?

Le verrou de la porte du cachot grinça soudain et un Mangemort se planta dans l'embrasure.

- Venez avec moi, dit-il durement. Le Maître ne va pas tarder à vous recevoir.

Fiona resserra les mâchoires et suivi l'homme sans un mot. Ils retrouvèrent trois autres Mangemorts qui les attendaient dehors.

Encadrée de son escorte silencieuse, elle fut conduite à travers un dédale de corridors et de halls. L'architecture des lieux était de plus en plus complexe et raffinée à mesure qu'ils avançaient et le groupe s'arrêta enfin.

- Entrez là-dedans, intima son guide. Vous avez une demi-heure pour vous préparer.

L'homme ouvrit une porte sur une salle de bain de marbre blanc surchargée d'accessoires d'or. Fiona avança lentement dans la pièce et sursauta au son du claquement sec de la porte dans son dos. Elle n'entendit plus que des bribes de la conversation des Mangemorts postés à l'extérieur.

La salle de bain était superbe. Plusieurs chauffeuses rondes capitonnées étaient harmonieusement agencées dans la pièce au milieu de baignoires et de lavabos rutilants. Des fenêtres, opacifiées par des vitres sculptées à même le verre, étaient noyées sous des voilures de mousseline de couleur pêche drapées avec élégance.

Limitée par le temps qui lui était imparti, Fiona s'obligea à ne pas s'attarder davantage sur la décoration. Elle était bien décidée à profiter de cette opportunité qui ne se reproduirait peut-être pas de sitôt, et ouvrit quelques robinets d'où s'échappaient de chaque vasque des parfums différents. Elle choisit une baignoire aux senteurs fleuries mais légèrement sucrées, se déshabilla et se glissa dans l'eau accueillante aux mousses généreuses en se délectant de cet instant de détente inespéré.

Après quelques minutes passées à laisser vagabonder un regard curieux sur la décoration luxueuse, Fiona s'immergea complètement, comme si ce geste lui permettait de quitter un instant ce manoir aux intentions menaçantes. Puis, n'ayant aucune idée du temps déjà écoulé, elle sortit, attrapa un peignoir qu'elle fut surprise de trouver chaud, placé à proximité, et s'installa sur l'une des chauffeuses assorties à la teinte des voilages.

A peine sa peau avait-elle été en contact avec l'éponge duveteuse dont elle venait de s'emmitoufler, que celle-ci était déjà sèche. Fiona enveloppa donc ses boucles brunes dans une serviette ensorcelée elle aussi, et retourna s'asseoir en s'abandonnant enfin sur le cône disposé au centre de la chauffeuse qui servait de dossier.

Regrettant presque de devoir mettre fin à cette douce volupté, elle s'habilla lorsque ses cheveux furent secs et sortit rejoindre les Mangemorts qui ne firent aucun commentaire.

Ils arpentèrent à nouveau les méandres du manoir et les quatre hommes s'arrêtèrent devant une double porte arrondie encadrée de torches aux flammes vives. L'un d'eux actionna un des heurtoirs en forme de serpent lové en position de défense et la voix de Voldemort leur parvint étouffée à travers le bois épais.

Un Mangemort ouvrit le battant et fit signe à Fiona d'entrer. Elle osa à peine s'engager dans la pièce et patienta. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assis derrière un vaste bureau encombré d'objets magiques, dont certains évoluaient en tournoyant silencieusement, et griffonnait un rouleau de parchemin avec des gestes précis et rapides.

- Venez vous asseoir, dit-il lentement sans relever la tête. J'en ai pour une minute.

Fiona s'avança jusqu'à une chaise et s'installa en détaillant la pièce qui l'entourait puisqu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. C'était un espace sobre mais dégageant une grande classe. Le mobilier massif aux teintes naturelles de bois sombre était agrémenté par endroits de cuir d'un vert profond. Trois hautes fenêtres encadrées de rideaux de velours rappelant la nuance du cuir, tombaient en plis organisés, laissant pénétrer les derniers rayons du soleil qui déposaient des reflets mordorés sur les murs lambrissés. Des flammes nichées dans des appliques d'or, disposées un peu partout, rehaussaient la clarté spontanée de la pièce. Un espace était aménagé en salon près de l'entrée tandis qu'un autre, à sa gauche, accueillait une longue table destinée à recevoir une vingtaine de convives en vue d'une réunion.

Seuls les frottements de la plume de Voldemort sur le parchemin troublaient la quiétude que dégageait naturellement l'ensemble mais soudain, Fiona perçut un bruissement sourd à ses pieds.

Elle se leva dans un sursaut en découvrant un énorme serpent onduler doucement sur le tapis épais en approchant dans sa direction.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! fit-elle en s'écartant d'un pas.

- Ce n'est rien, assura sereinement le Seigneur des Ténèbres en observant la bête par-dessus son bureau. C'est juste Nagini qui veut savoir à qui il a affaire.

- Rappelez-le, exigea Fiona sans quitter le reptile des yeux.

- Vous avez peur des serpents ?

- Ils m'indiffèrent mais j'aimerais autant qu'il garde ses distances.

Un long sifflement à faire froid dans le dos s'échappa du capuchon rabattu de Voldemort et Nagini retourna se lover sous le bureau.

- Il est énorme, constata Fiona à peine soulagée en se rasseyant.

- Pas tant que ça en fait. C'est une femelle et les mâles peuvent mesurer jusqu'à deux mètres de plus, l'informa calmement Voldemort. Je suis à vous dans un instant…

Il se pencha à nouveau sur son parchemin et reprit sa rédaction. Fiona commençait à trouver cette attente d'une incorrection peu commune mais peut-être était-ce une façon de tester sa patience ? Elle décida de ne rien dire et se contenta de s'assurer de temps en temps que Nagini restait bien à l'écart.

Voldemort posa enfin sa plume et actionna un des objets placés à l'angle de son bureau. Un Mangemort arriva peu après et son maître lui remit le parchemin sans un mot. L'homme, plutôt petit, à l'allure incertaine, ressortit et le mage noir s'accouda en se calant au fond de son fauteuil. Il croisa les mains sur son ventre et regarda la jeune femme sereine assise en face de lui en appréciant un instant la détermination qu'il lisait sur son visage.

- J'espère que vous avez disposé d'un temps suffisant pour profiter pleinement de la salle de bain que j'ai mise à votre disposition ? demanda t'il au bout d'un moment.

- Si on passait outre les mondanités, suggéra Fiona assez froidement. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie d'y avoir pensé, c'était une délicate attention.

- Vous employez un ton toujours aussi dur lorsque vous vous adressez à Dumbledore ?

- Les professeurs qui l'entourent à Poudlard ne se sont jamais permis de s'introduire dans ma chambre pour m'infliger un sortilège interdit, fit-elle en s'efforçant de refouler les instants heureux qu'elle avait vécus au château comme le lui avait recommandé Severus.

Pour convaincre Voldemort que tous ne l'avaient pas accueillie avec la même ferveur, Fiona repensa à Rogue qui l'avait surprise un soir dans un couloir et lui avait assuré d'un ton menaçant qu'il découvrirait un jour ce qu'elle était venue faire au collège. Ses efforts furent récompensés car elle aurait juré avoir décelé un sourire au plus profond de la cavité sombre du capuchon du mage noir.

- C'est un mal entendu qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire, reconnut-il avec sincérité.

- J'espère bien, répliqua Fiona en essayant cette fois d'imaginer un tableau noir devant ses yeux tout en choisissant ses mots pour ne pas trahir son implication dans le meurtre de Lucius Malefoy qu'elle s'apprêtait à évoquer. Je veux bien respecter vos partisans puisque vous avez formulé cette requête mais, à l'avenir, je ne me laisserai plus torturer inutilement pour assouvir je ne sais quelle vengeance personnelle.

Voldemort resta silencieux un instant, cherchant sans doute à briser la protection que Fiona parvenait à dresser efficacement autour de ses pensées.

- Sinon quoi…, dit-il finalement.

- Je n'hésiterai pas à me défendre.

- Et vous supposez que je resterai sans réagir, bien entendu ?

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, osa Fiona d'un ton déterminé. Vous avez laissé clairement entendre, lors de notre première entrevue, qu'il me faudrait reconnaître où sont mes intérêts. J'en déduis donc que vous avez l'intention de me proposer une… _association_, hésita t'elle volontairement en haussant un sourcil. Croyez-vous vraiment que vous serez le seul à émettre des exigences ? Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que dans toute transaction, les deux parties sont amenées à imposer des conditions. Alors commencez donc par réfréner les accès de haine de certains de vos Mangemorts à mon égard.

Le hochement de tête jusque-là immobile de Voldemort bascula de l'autre côté et il porta ses doigts joints à ses lèvres. Il était visiblement déconcerté de découvrir soudain que Fiona n'était peut-être pas hostile à une alliance éventuelle.

Surprise de sa propre audace, mais terrifiée aussi, Fiona baissa discrètement les yeux sur le noir profond de la cape du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour renforcer la concentration qui lui permettait de fermer son esprit et qu'elle sentait devenir de plus en plus fragile. Il fallait absolument qu'elle dirige la conversation sur autre chose. S'attarder sur la jalousie de Narcissa n'était sûrement pas la meilleure des choses à faire. D'autant plus qu'elle savait pertinemment que Voldemort ne tarderait pas à se reprendre rapidement. Restait à savoir quel moment il choisirait pour briser la belle assurance dont elle avait su faire preuve jusqu'à présent…

- Je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus, accepta t'il enfin en reposant ses mains sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise.

- Mais vous ne m'accordez pas pour autant le droit d'assurer ma propre sécurité, insista t'elle.

- Libre à vous de les repousser dans la limite du raisonnable, concéda Voldemort.

Ils furent interrompus par le heurtoir actionné de la porte. L'homme venu quelques minutes plus tôt entra après y avoir été invité et s'avança vers le bureau. Il tendit un rouleau de parchemin à son maître et patienta.

- Envoie Snipe voir ce qu'il en est, décida le mage noir à la fin de sa lecture.

- Mais M… Maître, je peux très bien…

- Non, l'interrompit Voldemort. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour cette mission.

- T… très bien, se résigna le Mangemort en s'inclinant légèrement.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres roula à nouveau le parchemin, le rendit à son serviteur, et le regarda ressortir. Puis, il reporta son attention sur Fiona.

- Vous n'êtes pas facile à cerner, vous savez, observa t'il après un moment.

- Que voulez-vous savoir de moi ?

- Rien. Pour l'instant je voudrais surtout vous montrer quelque chose. Ensuite nous irons dîner…

Il se leva, contourna son bureau et fit un geste de la main pour inviter Fiona à se diriger vers la sortie. Elle le précéda et se glissa dans l'encadrement de la porte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait d'ouvrir. Les quatre Mangemorts étaient toujours en faction dans le couloir.

- Vous pouvez nous laisser, leur assura Voldemort.

Aucun ne fit d'objection mais leurs grognements étouffés étaient suffisamment éloquents pour laisser transparaître l'imprudence qu'ils désapprouvaient dans cette décision.

Marchant aux côtés du mage noir, Fiona longea d'abord un couloir. Puis, ils descendirent quelques marches avant de traverser un hall et emprunter à nouveau un autre escalier qui s'enfonçait encore davantage vers les profondeurs du manoir.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda t'elle le plus naturellement du monde.

- Pardonnez mon manque de coopération, s'excusa Voldemort. Mais vous devez bien vous douter que je ne peux répondre à cette question. Le site est incartable et extrêmement difficile à trouver.

- Bien sûr. Je n'aurai pas dû, reconnut Fiona avec sincérité.

- Si j'osais, je verrais en votre demande une certaine assimilation à ces lieux que vous admettez finalement être presque… familiers.

- Je ne crois pas en être encore arrivée là, réfuta t'elle en constatant discrètement que l'apparence de cette partie du manoir ressemblait étrangement à la configuration des cachots qu'elle avait quittés quelques minutes plus tôt, pourtant, ils n'en avaient pas pris le chemin.

Des voix se firent entendre au loin et ils ne tardèrent pas à passer devant plusieurs groupes, constitués de deux Mangemorts, postés à chaque intersection des galeries étroites dans lesquelles ils continuèrent leur progression.

Puis, ils arrivèrent dans un passage plus spacieux obstrué à mi-chemin par une large porte de bois ravagée par la fraîcheur humide que rejetaient les murs de pierre brute. En plus des deux Mangemorts placés à l'entrée du passage, quatre autres gardaient la porte qu'ils ouvrirent à la demande de leur maître. Fiona regarda deux des hommes écarter les battants vermoulus en s'attendant au pire. Que pouvait-il bien cacher qui nécessite une présence aussi importante de gardes dans un endroit que Voldemort avait assuré être introuvable ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'invita silencieusement à entrer et Fiona discerna deux Mangemorts supplémentaires placés juste après l'ouverture, ainsi que deux autres au fond d'une unique allée bordée d'une vingtaine de cachots en tout. Contrairement à la cellule qu'elle avait occupée, et qui offrait une certaine intimité, celles-ci étaient ouvertes par des grilles représentant toute la surface de la paroi qui donnait dans l'allée et Fiona découvrit avec effroi ce que renfermaient les cavités.

Des hommes répartis ensembles par dizaine, se levèrent en percevant soudain la présence de leurs visiteurs. Ils semblaient perdus, épuisés, abandonnés à leur triste sort et proféraient des supplications pour qu'on les laisse sortir de cet enfer en venant s'accrocher aux grilles de leur cachot. Fiona remarqua leurs vêtements déchirés, pour certains. Quelques-uns avaient des écorchures au visage ou aux bras et leur apparence, ajoutée à leur incompréhension, ne laissait aucun doute possible : c'étaient tous des moldus.

Voldemort posa une main glacée dans le dos de Fiona pour l'inciter à poursuivre son avancée. Les cellules suivantes étaient occupées par des enfants et des femmes qui vinrent elles aussi implorer la pitié de celui qu'elles reconnaissaient déjà comme étant le décideur suprême de leur droit de vie ou de mort. Puis, d'autres hommes firent de même un peu plus loin. Au total, ils devaient être environ une centaine, estima Fiona.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça…, s'horrifia t'elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Voldemort savoura un instant son désarroi. Quant à Fiona, elle s'étonna de pouvoir encore être capable de prononcer un mot tant le souffle lui manquait face à ce qu'elle venait de découvrir et surtout, de comprendre.

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, Miss Mandelsen, jubila t'il sans prêter la moindre attention aux suppliques émouvantes de ses prisonniers. Toute transaction implique des conditions imposées par les deux parties. Vous commencez sans doute à entrevoir quelle sera la plus importante parmi celles que je vais devoir vous imposer ?

- Vous êtes ignoble, cingla t'elle en se tournant vers lui. Quand je pense que vous avez répudié les pratiques utilisées par vos Mangemorts lorsqu'ils tentaient de me soumettre à leur volonté. Eux aussi finissaient par assassiner lâchement les êtres qu'ils me présentaient puisque je refusais de le faire.

Fiona regarda à nouveau les cellules. Cette fois, elle fut incapable d'occulter toute la douleur qu'elle aurait tant voulu infliger à celui qui avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie à répandre la terreur et la souffrance autour de lui.

- Vous me maudirez plus tard, murmura Voldemort pratiquement dans les cheveux de Fiona tant il en était proche. Et je ne vous conseille pas d'essayer de mettre en pratique ce que vous avez en tête. Venez…

Sans se soucier de savoir si elle allait le suivre, il s'éloigna vers la porte. Incapable de supporter plus longtemps de voir et d'entendre tous ces hommes et femmes désespérés, Fiona se décida à sortir en tentant de trouver la force de ne pas s'évanouir. Ses jambes la portaient à peine, mais son désir de quitter le plus vite possible cette vision de cauchemar lui donna le courage d'abandonner tous ces malheureux et elle retrouva la fraîcheur des couloirs du manoir avec un plaisir qu'elle se reprocha de ressentir sur le moment.

Non content de s'être si durement vengé de l'audace des revendications que Fiona avait eu l'imprudence de soumettre quelques minutes plus tôt, Voldemort se permit de la conduire jusqu'à une immense salle à manger. Une table interminable occupait pratiquement toute la longueur de la pièce et était déjà dressée, à son extrémité, de couverts rutilants et de mets disposés au milieu de chandeliers d'argent.

- Vous êtes écœurant, lâcha t'elle dégoûtée devant cet étalage de luxe déplacé.

- Venez donc vous asseoir, suggéra le mage noir avec une indolence déconcertante. De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix.

Fiona reconnut intérieurement qu'elle avait réellement besoin d'une chaise. Mais plus encore, elle aurait voulu avaler toute une carafe de l'hydromel trafiqué d'Hagrid si elle avait eu à choisir. Elle s'installa en face de Voldemort, posa ses coudes sur la table et appuya ses mains croisées sur ses lèvres pour réprimer ses tremblements de rage.

Sans quitter Fiona des yeux, qui elle-même l'observait sans ciller, le maître du manoir claqua des doigts et un elfe de maison se glissa par l'ouverture escamotable d'un panneau de bois. Il se saisit d'un plat et de couverts et servit un assortiment varié de mets qu'il déposa méticuleusement dans les assiettes dorées à l'or fin. Puis, il versa du vin dans de hauts verres de cristal ciselés de guirlandes de fleurs avant de s'éloigner légèrement de façon à rester à disposition.

Fiona baissa les yeux sur le liquide aux reflets pourpres en se retenant de l'envoyer en pleine figure du mage noir. Si seulement il avait pu se noyer dans sa propre opulence ! pensa t'elle.

- Donnez vie aux pensées qui vous animent et je vous tue moi-même, la prévint Voldemort d'une voix faible mais aussi claire qu'un vent glacé.

Fiona s'en voulut soudain. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle offrait ses intentions sur un plateau à celui qu'elle considérait maintenant comme un ennemi juré. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle se réfugia dans la vision du tableau noir qui l'aiderait à se ressaisir et se contenta de prendre son verre dont elle avala la moitié du contenu alors que les règles les plus élémentaires de la bienséance lui auraient imposé de le déguster modérément.

_Bégonia_, _lumbago_, _poêle à frire_, se répéta t'elle inlassablement en se souvenant ensuite des conseils de Severus. Apparemment ça avait l'air de marcher et elle se sentit renaître d'une nouvelle énergie. Elle parvenait enfin à maîtriser ses pensées et enfouissait déjà la vision des moldus dans leurs cachots, ce qui calma également ses ardeurs à vouloir exprimer sa haine envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Vous savez que c'est assez déplaisant de converser avec une cape ? se plaignit-elle d'une voix dure, bien décidée à ne faire aucun effort pour ménager Voldemort. Vous pourriez au moins avoir la convenance de vous adresser à moi directement plutôt que m'imposer une apparence aussi austère.

- C'est trop tôt, répondit-il de ce ton si calme qu'il en devenait agaçant. J'aimerais autant que vous appreniez à me connaître pour ce que je suis et non pour ce que je représente.

- Pour l'instant, vous m'avez surtout laissé entrevoir une facette de votre personnalité qui ferait fuir n'importe quel sorcier disposant d'un minimum de bon sens.

- Je vous donne ma parole qu'il ne leur sera fait aucun mal tant que j'aurai l'assurance de votre coopération. Mais reconnaissez que c'était nécessaire, se permit-il d'insister. Vous ne mangez pas ?

- Vous ne manquez pas d'air, s'indigna Fiona. Vous avez une drôle de façon d'ouvrir l'appétit de vos invités. Ou peut-être est-ce une manière de les asservir plus cruellement ?

- Est-ce que par hasard j'aurais commencé à ouvrir les hostilités ? se défendit-il.

- Vous répondez souvent à une question par une autre question ? se fit un plaisir de riposter Fiona en se souvenant que cette réplique de Rogue l'avait elle-même déstabilisée le jour où il lui avait lancée.

Elle se décida à prendre sa fourchette et picorer ça et là dans son assiette en prenant soin de choisir les plus petits morceaux qu'elle aurait de toute façon du mal à avaler.

- Et ne me ressortez pas le coup de mon indisposition à avoir une conversation complaisante, conseilla t'elle entre deux bouchées en agitant sa fourchette dans les airs pour ponctuer chacun de ses mots. Parce que je vous assure que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Voldemort se cala sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Vous vouliez tant voir mon visage, rappela t'il d'un ton presque doux. Sans doute espérez-vous ainsi vous en servir comme une arme capable de vous laisser pressentir mes faiblesses ? Soit, je capitule pour cette fois mais je me contenterai de vous avouer que je viens de sourire à votre remarque car vous avez une aptitude déconcertante à vous relever avec grâce des situations les plus inextricables. Et si en plus vous savez y adjoindre l'ironie…

Pourtant, s'il avait pu soupçonner à quel point Fiona était encore bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre ! Mais il relâchait la pression. Parfait, se réjouit-elle. Elle était sur la bonne voie.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour faire de l'humour, rétorqua t'elle, impassible.

- Pourquoi tant d'amertume ? regretta Voldemort.

Fiona avait bien envie de lui demander s'il était en train de se payer sa tête.

- J'ai l'impression que ce cher Lucius a été plutôt sélectif dans sa façon de vous rapporter certains faits, se contenta t'elle de lui remémorer en sentant sa colère croître à chaque seconde.

- Non, reconnut-il. Je sais que vous avez vécu des heures sombres mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour réparer les erreurs qu'il a pu commettre. Sachez que j'ai beaucoup à vous offrir, Miss Mandelsen. Vous avez été privée de nombreux privilèges ? Je peux y remédier. Vous avez besoin de temps pour apprendre à connaître ma vision des choses ? Je peux m'en accommoder. Vous avez été maintenue à l'écart des beautés extérieures à cause de votre enfermement ? Je peux vous offrir le monde.

C'était plus que Fiona ne pouvait en supporter. La placidité du ton qu'employait Voldemort depuis le début et l'obstination avec laquelle il espérait toujours la rallier à sa cause la mit hors d'elle. Cette fois, c'est elle qui avait bien envie de se moquer de lui.

- Je vous trouve bien présomptueux d'oser faire des projets d'avenir alors que vous avez la moitié du monde de la magie à vos trousses ! le nargua t'elle en se souciant à peine de contenir sa rage.

Elle était si énervée qu'elle avait la certitude de pouvoir faire exploser tout ce que contenait la pièce si elle ne retrouvait pas son calme rapidement. Elle reposa sa fourchette et croisa les bras sur la table en toisant l'espace sombre dissimulant le visage de Voldemort.

- Très bien, se résigna t'il. Je crois que nous devrions en rester là. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer et, oserai-je suggérer… de réfléchir ?

Il se leva et, d'un simple regard, consigna son elfe à la tâche qui lui était dévolue. La créature se dirigea vers la table et commença à faire disparaître quelques plats tandis que Fiona suivit le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans un mot.

Ils restèrent dans la partie résidentielle du manoir et Voldemort s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer. Elle pénétra dans un salon agrémenté de bibliothèques et distingua une vaste chambre sur sa gauche ainsi qu'une salle de bain sur sa droite. Comme pour les autres parties du manoir, la pièce transpirait de luxe mais Fiona devait bien reconnaître qu'elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir à retourner dans sa cellule.

Quelqu'un avait fait rapporter sa cape maintenant accrochée sur un portemanteau près de la porte et Fiona sursauta en voyant un elfe de maison apparaître soudain devant elle.

- Je vous présente Dévona, annonça Voldemort. Elle sera à votre service à partir d'aujourd'hui. Mais n'oubliez jamais que sa condition lui impose de n'être fidèle qu'à un seul et unique Maître, en l'occurrence : moi. Je vous déconseille donc vivement de compter sur elle pour vous soutenir dans une action quelle qu'elle soit à l'intérieur de ce domaine. Si vous envisagez de vous enfuir ou mettre en place un plan pour intenter à la vie de quiconque réside dans ce manoir, elle se fera un plaisir de m'en informer dans les meilleurs délais. Vous devriez trouver tout ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin dans les placards, mais si quelque chose venait à vous manquer, n'hésitez pas. Dévona n'est jamais très loin et elle est là pour ça. Il vous suffira de prononcer son nom pour la voir apparaître. Bonsoir, Miss Mandelsen, termina t'il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Sans attendre une quelconque réaction de sa part, il se retourna et disparut dans le couloir. Fiona eut juste de temps de distinguer deux Mangemorts postés devant ses appartements avant que Voldemort ne referme la porte. Elle soupira profondément et posa un regard indéfinissable sur l'elfe toujours planté au milieu du salon.

Décidément, Voldemort avait tout prévu dans les moindres détails, pensa Fiona, et elle s'effraya soudain de prendre conscience des dégâts considérables que pourrait causer une éventuelle trahison émanant d'une si faible créature. Le seul elfe de maison qu'elle avait connu avait été d'un si grand secours pour elle, qu'elle avait du mal à imaginer qu'un être aussi fragile puisse être capable de dévotion au point de risquer la vie d'une âme pure sans le moindre remords. Cependant, elle resterait sur ses gardes puisqu'elle était prévenue et décida de s'informer jusqu'à quel point sa surveillance avait été organisée.

- Avez-vous été chargée de me suivre partout dans ce manoir ? demanda t'elle insidieusement.

- Non, Miss, démentit la créature. Dévona sera présente uniquement en ces lieux. Lorsque vous vous déplacerez, vous serez accompagnée des gardes désignés par le Maître.

- Où résidez-vous ?

- Dévona n'a pas le droit de vous le dire, Miss. Le Maître a juste précisé que l'elfe ne serait jamais bien loin.

- Très bien, convint Fiona en voyant qu'il était inutile d'insister. Dans ce cas, vous pouvez… _disposer_, hésita t'elle avec un geste vague de la main.

L'elfe claqua des doigts et disparut dans un bruit sourd. Enfin seule, Fiona alla s'asseoir un instant sur l'un des fauteuils du salon en croisant ses jambes tendues sur un autre. Elle était épuisée mais son esprit était encore trop vif pour lui permettre de trouver le sommeil et elle laissa vagabonder un regard vide sur la pièce qui l'entourait.

Elle n'eut cependant que quelques minutes de tranquillité car des coups furent frappés à la porte.

- Entrez…, se résigna t'elle à accepter.

Un Mangemort apparut dans l'embrasure et resta près de la porte après l'avoir refermée.

- Mon Maître m'envoie vous demander si vous souhaitez prendre quelque chose pour dormir, s'enquit la voix de Severus, à peine modifiée, que Fiona ne s'attendait pas à voir.

Elle fut brusquement prise de panique à l'idée que Rogue puisse commettre l'erreur d'entamer une conversation plus intime en se croyant seul avec elle et observa rapidement le salon dans son ensemble comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Il lui apparaissait comme une évidence maintenant que Voldemort avait bel et bien laissé entendre que Dévona était présente en permanence tant que Fiona se trouvait ici -ce que venait d'ailleurs de confirmer la créature-, et elle se maudit soudain d'avoir été si longue à comprendre.

- Quelque chose vous dérange ? demanda Severus en balayant lui aussi la pièce d'un air suspicieux.

- Non, répondit Fiona en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. C'est juste que j'ai cru entendre… ou peut-être même voir… enfin ça n'était sans doute que…

- Les vieilles demeures regorgent souvent de bruits étranges qui laissent à penser que l'on est jamais vraiment seul, fit remarquer Rogue avec détachement.

- Ce sont exactement les mots que je cherchais, fit Fiona, soulagée de cette aide inattendue.

- Je vois. Et pour votre sommeil ?

- Ça va aller, certifia t'elle en détournant la tête sur le mur d'en face.

- Mais il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Je vous assure que non, réaffirma Fiona assez froidement. Et vous n'êtes qu'en train de perdre votre temps et le mien. Je suppose qu'il y a sûrement quelqu'un quelque part qui a besoin de vos services ? suggéra t'elle en ayant une pensée douloureuse pour les moldus enfermés dans leurs cachots.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, démentit Rogue d'un ton neutre.

Ce qui n'aida pas Fiona à savoir s'il était prévu quelque chose pour aider ces malheureux et elle en resta sans voix. Etait-il possible que Severus ne soit au courant de rien ? Elle revoyait pourtant les visages blessés des prisonniers qui nécessitaient des soins qu'il aurait été facile de dispenser avec quelques potions et espéra de tout son cœur que Voldemort ne se serait quand même pas abaissé à les laisser souffrir avant même qu'elle n'ait pris une décision.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Rogue en adoptant lui aussi une voix dure. Je ne vous recommande pas de vous adresser aux résidents de ce manoir sur le ton que vous venez d'employer. Ni même de mettre en doute l'utilité de leur emploi du temps.

- Très bien, répondit-elle en avalant sa salive pour dissiper la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. Je reconnais que je n'aurais pas dû.

Rogue observa un instant le profil de Fiona et elle vit pivoter la silhouette de la seule personne a qui elle aurait pu parler. Severus sortit sans ajouter un mot.

A nouveau seule, Fiona rejeta la tête en arrière sur le dossier de son fauteuil pendant plusieurs minutes pour essayer de se reprendre. Elle maudissait une fois de plus l'organisation irréprochable de sa détention qui allait jusqu'à lui interdire de pouvoir s'isoler avec la seule âme de cette demeure capable de lui apporter le réconfort et l'aide dont elle avait tant besoin. Et puisque les conversations privées étaient à proscrire, comment pourrait-elle savoir si Dumbledore envisageait de faire quelque chose pour la sortir de là ? Il lui était impensable d'imaginer que le vieux sorcier puisse rester inactif face au danger que représentaient les desseins de Voldemort, mais Fiona n'avait maintenant plus aucun espoir d'obtenir des informations sur les projets de l'Ordre tant elle se sentait coupée du monde extérieur.

Elle se décida enfin à chasser ses angoisses et ses incertitudes de ses pensées en détaillant à nouveau le salon qui l'entourait. Le mobilier qui composait la pièce était sans réelle surprise. Il s'agissait principalement de bibliothèques chargées de livres et seuls quelques tiroirs renfermaient sans doute des objets usuels qu'elle explorerait plus tard car elle n'avait qu'une envie pour l'instant : dormir en paix tout simplement, et elle se dirigea vers la chambre où elle ouvrit plusieurs placards pour chercher de quoi se changer.

Elle trouva des chemises de nuit et des déshabillés assortis en notant au passage qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que des tenues de soie à sa disposition. Décidément, c'est une manie, songea t'elle. N'y avait-il donc rien de bancal, de cassé, ou d'ordinaire dans ce fichu manoir ?

Fiona emporta le tout dans la salle de bain et se changea en en profitant pour se rafraîchir le visage. Puis, elle ressortit et s'arrêta au centre du salon.

- Dévona…, appela t'elle à tout hasard.

L'elfe réapparut aussitôt.

- Puis-je vous demander de faire nettoyer mes vêtements ? lui demanda Fiona en tendant sa robe roulée en boule à la créature.

- Bien sûr, Miss. Dévona va s'en occuper.

- Merci.

Fiona n'attendit pas de voir disparaître l'elfe à nouveau pour se ruer vers sa chambre. Elle tira les rideaux de la fenêtre et se jeta dans son lit.

----------------------------------------------------------------

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ?

**D'ailleurs j'ai un petit message pour ceux qui lisent « dans l'ombre »** : cette fic ne sera pas éternelle, alors si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à ce 16ème chapitre, c'est que vous l'appréciez au moins un peu et ce serait bien de me le dire. Même si vous ne deviez le faire qu'une seule fois, il faudrait penser à le faire avant qu'elle soit terminée !

Encore un p'tit truc qui concerne tout le monde cette fois : j'ai publié cette histoire sur TWWO bien avant de la mettre ici. Vous avez donc eu des mises à jour assez rapprochées (toutes les semaines), mais puisque j'ai rattrapé mon retard ici, je ferai mes mises à jour à un rythme un peu moins rapide mais tout aussi régulier. A partir de maintenant, vous aurez un nouveau chapitre toutes les deux semaines (trois maximum, ce qui fait tout de même deux chapitres par mois). Ce délai m'est nécessaire car le texte à venir est écrit depuis longtemps, que je me suis améliorer depuis et que tout relire pour faire des modifs ben, ça prend du temps mais ça n'en sera que plus agréable pour vous.

Voilà, merci de votre compréhension.

Bisous à tous.  
Volderine


	17. Premiers espoirs

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens -) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… éè).

* * *

Un gros merci pour vos reviews, je vais finir par en avoir plus ici que sur TWWO, si ça continue ! lol.

**Leslie**, merci pour tes compliments ! C'est vrai, n'est pas Dumbledore qui veut, mais il ne sera peut-être pas seul sur ce coup-là. Motus, il n'y a pas très longtemps à attendre pour avoir la réponse… Voici la suite !

**Pierre de lune**, Salut Pierre de lune ! C'est vraiment sympa à toi d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot. Même si tu ne reviewes plus puisque tu préfères rester dans l'ombre, c'est bien de l'avoir fait au moins une fois, je me sens moins seule lol. Non pas que je ne sois pas gâtée au niveau des reviews, mais ce sont toujours les mêmes 6 ou 7 lecteurs qui le font à chaque fois et comme on a pas accès au nombre de lectures ici, c'est pas facile de savoir si l'histoire plait ou pas. Merci encore et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**nyx**, C'est vrai, l'important c'est de pouvoir se changer les idées, n'est-ce pas ? Voici donc la suite que tu attends. Big zib à toi aussi, nyx ! (bon, c'est pas encore dans ce chapitre que tu vas pouvoir rigoler, mais on se comprend !).

**Daisy Loamsdown**, Moi aussi je me réjouis de pouvoir prendre mon temps, figure-toi lol. C'était pas évident de mettre en ligne sur deux sites à la fois, surtout quand les chapitres sont décalés. Enfin, je pense que pour les lecteurs, l'essentiel est la régularité plutôt que la rapidité. D'autant plus que quand je relis mes premiers chapitres, je me demande comment j'ai pu recevoir autant de compliments. Il faudra que je les modifie un jour… Pour répondre à ta question : non, Fiona ne prendra pas la place de Harry. Comme tu le suggères, elle aidera à l'occasion mais avec les pouvoirs qu'elle a, il n'est pas question qu'elle soit la solution miracle au monde de la magie. Quant aux relations qu'elle va entretenir avec Voldemort, là: motus ! (Désolée). Merci pour tes félicitations et bisous à toi aussi.

**Prunille**, Salut nouvelle revieweuse ! Je te comprends et c'est pas grave si tu as pris le train en marche, ça m'est déjà arrivé aussi et c'est vrai qu'après, on a plus le courage de revenir en arrière. En tout cas merci pour tous tes compliments, les persos ne sont pas si facile que ça à manipuler mais si le résultat te convient, alors je suis ravie ! Voici la suite chère Prunille (c'est Prunille comme dans « les désastreuses aventures des orphelins Baudelaire »?).

**Keana**, Ce n'est pas que tu n'as pas été très claire, c'est tout simplement qu'il y avait deux possibilités et tu as vu juste : Voldemort ne s'intéresse pas qu'à ses pouvoirs (il faut dire qu'indépendamment de ses dons hors du commun, la belle est plutôt attirante ! et qu'elle a du caractère aussi, ce qui ne serait pour déplaire à personne je pense). Mais désolée, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus sur leur relation à venir, ce serait vraiment te gâcher la surprise. Quant à la « délicate attention » qu'il lui porte (et que tu définis très bien), elle a deux sens : celui dont tu parles et aussi qu'il doit rattraper les erreurs commises par Lucius et les autres Mangemorts. Merci pour ta review et, effectivement, tu auras un chapitre toutes les deux semaines environ.

**Aulandra17**, Par chance, il me reste un peu d'avance, donc les modifs à apporter ne sont pas encore très conséquentes mais ça va venir ! (bouhh ! pourvu que j'arrive à tourner ça comme je le veux). Merci pour tes compliments, Aulandra, chacune de tes reviews est la bienvenue.

**Sophie Malfoy**, oh la jolie façon de poser des questions très importantes au milieu de tout plein de compliments ! Hé, hé, tu crois vraiment que je vais te répondre ? Naaan, tu n'as plus très longtemps à attendre, donc, je vais te laisser mijoter encore un peu, lol. Merci quand même de tes félicitations et tes encouragements chère Sophie, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 - Premiers espoirs**

( Ce n'est pas le goût du luxe qui est condamnable, mais le sentiment d'y avoir droit - _Jean Rostand_ )

-.-.-

Le lendemain, Fiona se réveilla en ayant l'impression d'avoir vécu un horrible cauchemar mais les images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire avec une telle cruauté qu'elle s'enfonça un peu plus sous ses couvertures en refusant de se lever.

- Dévona, je suis sûre que vous êtes ici, affirma t'elle sans animosité.

L'elfe se matérialisa.

- Voudriez-vous ouvrir la fenêtre, je vous prie ?

La créature s'avança dans la pièce, écarta les rideaux et actionna un loquet. Fiona apprécia la fraîcheur de l'air qui parvint jusqu'à elle en fermant les yeux pendant un instant.

- Pourquoi n'y a t'il pas de barreaux aux fenêtres ? s'aperçut-elle soudain. J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y en avait pas non plus à celle du salon.

- Ils seraient inutiles, Miss, répondit Dévona d'un air méfiant. Si vous vous aventuriez dehors, vous pourriez sans doute progresser jusqu'à un certain point mais les protections du domaine sont si puissantes que vous seriez immédiatement projetée à l'intérieur de ces murs. Personne ne peut entrer ou sortir sans l'accord du Maître des lieux, Miss.

Bien sûr, pensa Fiona. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer que les choses seraient aussi simples... ?

- En parlant de Maître, reprit-elle. Faudra t'il que je partage mes repas en sa compagnie ?

- Non, Miss. Seulement s'il en fait lui-même la demande.

Ben voyons, songea Fiona en se sentant envahie d'une colère naissante. Il fallait en plus qu'elle soit à sa disposition ! Mais c'était peut-être aussi bien comme ça, se consola t'elle finalement. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à subir sa présence trois fois par jour.

- Est-il prévu qu'il me fasse appeler, aujourd'hui ? s'enquit-elle simplement.

- Dévona ne pense pas, Miss, démentit la créature. Le Maître va être très occupé mais Dévona a pour consigne de vous informer suffisamment à l'avance pour que vous puissiez être préparée.

- Très bien, je vous remercie, conclut Fiona.

Sans se soucier de savoir si Dévona était toujours là, elle rabattit ses couvertures sur sa tête et profita encore un peu de la chaleur de son lit. Mais la faim qui la tiraillait l'obligea à se lever une demi-heure plus tard.

Elle se vêtit du déshabillé coordonné à sa chemise de nuit et ouvrit quelques placards à la recherche de vêtements. La plupart des robes qu'elle trouva étaient faites de velours mais d'autres, plus travaillées, étaient tissées de fils d'or, d'argent ou de perles précieuses et de nombreuses fourrures leur étaient assorties. Fiona les caressa un instant en se demandant de quoi elles pouvaient bien être faites et, par fidélité au tissu qui avait composé les premiers vêtements qu'elle avait pu s'offrir, choisit une longue robe de velours bleu nuit.

Elle alla se préparer dans sa salle de bain et revint au salon.

- Dévona…

- Oui, Miss ? fit l'elfe en se matérialisant près de la cheminée.

- Il faut que je mange quelque chose, annonça Fiona.

- Une salle à manger a été mise à votre disposition, l'informa la créature. Mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez prendre vos petits déjeuners ici. Le Maître a simplement souhaité que vous preniez vos autres repas à l'extérieur de vos appartements de façon à ce que vous ne choisissiez pas de vous enfermer en permanence.

- Est-ce qu'il a aussi décidé des heures que je devrais leur consacrer ? fit Fiona, presque agacée.

- Rien n'a été précisé sur ce point, Miss.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, servez-moi ici, décida la jeune femme qui n'avait aucune envie de supporter la présence des Mangemorts à ses côtés.

Dévona fit apparaître un plateau sur la table basse du salon et se plaça en retrait dans un coin. Fiona s'y installa et commença à manger en évitant de penser qu'il pourrait bien y avoir quelques potions adjointes à sa nourriture. Elle avait si faim qu'elle engloutit la totalité des aliments du plateau et se laissa basculer sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

- Est-ce que ce sera suffisant, Miss ? s'enquit la créature.

- Oui, c'est parfait, assura Fiona en observant les flammes de l'âtre d'un air pensif.

Elle se leva après un moment et s'approcha des étagères chargées de livres dont elle lut les titres sans réelle attention.

- Devrais-je rencontrer Voldemort, aujourd'hui ? demanda t'elle en poursuivant son observation.

- Dévona ne pense pas, Miss. Comme Dévona vous l'a dit, le _Lord_, insista l'elfe presque vexé. Va être très occupé et rien n'a été consigné sur ses intentions d'une entrevue éventuelle.

- Essayez-vous, par hasard, de me faire comprendre que je devrais lui accorder ce titre lorsque j'évoque son nom ? s'énerva quasiment Fiona, sans s'apercevoir du soudain changement d'intonation dans la voix de l'elfe.

- Ce n'est que la dénomination d'une qualité due à son rang, répliqua la créature d'un air innocent.

La jeune femme l'observa un instant en réprimant un frisson de voir le regard étrangement intense que lui lançait Dévona. Laissant de côté ce détail, Fiona se demanda s'il était vraiment dans les habitudes des elfes de se soucier du respect de la noblesse de leur maître. A moins que Dévona ait une réelle aptitude à savoir jouer sur les mots ? Sans y accorder plus d'importance, elle s'intéressa à nouveau aux livres.

- Bon. Tout ça ne me dit pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de ma journée, soupira t'elle.

- Lassiez donc le Maître vous conseiller quelques ouvrages, suggéra l'elfe d'une voix étrange, comme si elle était soudain capable d'une certaine adoration envers la littérature.

- Je croyais qu'il était très occupé.

Le mutisme de la créature attira l'attention de Fiona. Cette fois, ses grands yeux reflétaient la béatitude habituellement présente dans le regard des elfes de maison mais une autre étincelle y brillait toujours. Fiona fut soudain horrifiée à l'idée que ce qu'elle venait de penser puisse s'avérer être juste. Elle avait l'impression que Voldemort était là, que Dévona était lui ou peut-être l'inverse. Dans ce cas, la béatitude exprimée par la créature pouvait tout aussi bien être l'étonnement du à la peur ressentie à cause de l'imprudence qu'elle venait de commettre. D'autant plus que tout à présent semblait différent, même la tonalité qu'employait Dévona pour converser. Elle était légèrement plus grave, plus intéressée, plus déterminée aussi, surtout lorsqu'il avait été question du titre de Voldemort. Mais, à part lui apprendre rapidement à se protéger d'elle-même, Severus n'avait pas été très précis sur les pouvoirs du mage noir et Fiona décida d'essayer de savoir si ce qu'elle soupçonnait était réellement possible. Elle s'empressa de fermer son esprit avant de poursuivre.

- Et selon vous, lesquels me conseillerait-il ?

- Peut-être _Les Grands Maîtres de l'histoire_, suggéra Dévona de ce ton si déplaisant. Il retrace la vie des plus grands sorciers de ce monde, souvent controversés, mais qui ont su s'investir pour changer les acquis et faire tomber les barrières pourtant solidement érigées par leurs pairs. Ou bien _Les destins sont-ils toujours tracés ?. _Celui-là traite des réformes qu'il serait bon de savoir imposer pour redonner au monde de la sorcellerie la place qu'il occupait il y a plusieurs siècles.

- Vous en parlez comme si vous approuviez ces principes, fit remarquer Fiona en observant la réaction de l'elfe. Je dirais même…, comme si vous aviez déjà lu ces ouvrages.

- Croyez-vous qu'il soit formellement interdit aux créatures magiques de s'instruire, Miss ?

- Non. Mais je ne savais pas que les elfes de maison savaient lire, répondit Fiona en s'efforçant de ne pas adopter un ton accusateur. Et je doute que votre Maître ait pris le temps de vous en faire connaître quelques passages le soir au coin du feu.

La jeune femme surprit un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Dévona qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Plus elle avançait dans ses investigations et dans l'analyse des regards en coin qu'elle jetait à la créature, plus Fiona était horrifiée.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Miss ? s'inquiéta Dévona.

- Non, c'est juste que vous semblez parfois si… _humaine_, lâcha t'elle dans un murmure. Je ne pensais pas que Voldemort, pardon… _Lord_ Voldemort pouvait accorder de l'importance à l'instruction des êtres qui l'entourent au point de l'étendre à ses elfes de maison.

- Apprenez à le connaître, Miss. Je suis sûre qu'il saura vous surprendre.

Cette fois, ce fut plus que Fiona pouvait en supporter. Jamais les elfes ne parlaient d'eux à la première personne du singulier et la suggestion qui venait de lui être faite cadrait trop parfaitement avec les espoirs les plus chers du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour qu'un elfe soit capable de l'amener si habilement dans la conversation. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible, Voldemort avait certainement le pouvoir d'occuper les esprits ou, tout au moins, s'exprimer à travers les pensées des âmes qu'il investissait par un moyen quelconque.

Comme si elle avait peur que sa soudaine découverte puisse se lire sur son visage, Fiona se dirigea vers la fenêtre en maîtrisant la lenteur de ses pas pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, écarta le voilage et laissa planer un regard vide sur le paysage qui s'étendait dehors.

Puis, elle eut soudain une idée. Puisque le mage noir se permettait d'usurper une identité pour parvenir à ses fins, elle décida de se servir elle aussi de l'elfe pour en apprendre un peu plus sur celui qu'elle devait absolument connaître pour mieux s'en protéger.

- Serait-il possible de visiter le manoir ? demanda t'elle insidieusement en se retournant. Cela n'a probablement pas été prévu dans vos attributions mais j'aimerais que ce soit vous qui me le fassiez découvrir.

Dévona -ou peut-être même Voldemort, hésita un instant.

- Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez…, concéda finalement l'un des deux.

Fiona traversa le salon. Elle ouvrit la porte et un Mangemort, qui s'y était appuyé tout en conversant avec son confrère, faillit en perdre l'équilibre.

- Excusez-nous, Messieurs, fit-elle avec assurance. Nous voudrions passer.

Les deux hommes semblaient se remettre d'une certaine surprise mais Fiona s'engagea dans le couloir sans se soucier de savoir s'ils approuveraient ou non ses intentions. Ils se décidèrent enfin à les suivre lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'elles avaient déjà parcouru plusieurs mètres et Fiona remarqua qu'ils gardaient une certaine distance. Parfait, pensa t'elle. Elle serait ainsi moins dérangée dans son intimité avec l'elfe.

-.-.-

Pendant presque deux heures, Dévona lui fit explorer les splendeurs du manoir avec la patience d'un guide expérimenté. Elles cheminèrent lentement le long des coursives à l'architecture sophistiquée. S'attardèrent dans un jardin intérieur aux voûtes travaillées, agrémenté de fontaines paisibles et réconfortantes. L'elfe complétait également ses commentaires de quelques informations intéressantes sur la vie du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais Fiona fut surprise que les cadres suspendus aux murs ne soient que très rarement consacrés à des portraits. Elle se promit d'essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur les ancêtres de Voldemort en s'étonnant de voir qu'ils occupaient une place si peu importante dans un lieu qui avait pourtant tout d'un manoir familial.

- Souhaiteriez-vous déjeuner, à présent ? proposa l'elfe en consultant une horloge à proximité.

- Il est déjà si tard ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- Cela prouve que vous avez réussi à occuper agréablement la matinée que vous redoutiez de trouver ennuyeuse il y a quelques heures, fit remarquer Dévona avec un léger sourire.

Fiona le lui rendit plus par obligation que par réelle envie car fermer son esprit pendant si longtemps lui apparaissait comme une véritable épreuve. Et pourtant, si Voldemort avait décidé de passer la journée à ses côtés en s'immisçant dans l'âme de son elfe, il faudrait bien qu'elle poursuive ses efforts.

Dévona la conduisit dans une salle à manger non loin de ses appartements. Celle-ci était beaucoup plus petite que celle où elle s'était rendue la veille mais était meublée avec le même soin que le reste du manoir.

Fiona s'installa et insista pour se servir elle-même lorsque les plats apparurent.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait si peu d'objets personnels au domaine ? demanda t'elle ensuite. Enfin je veux dire, dans toutes les familles d'un certain rang on trouve au moins quelques portraits. Votre Maître viendrait-il de nulle part ?

- C'est un sujet qu'il vous faudra éviter d'aborder en sa présence, Miss, conseilla Dévona. Le Maître n'apprécie pas vraiment qu'on lui rappelle ses origines.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Il n'a pas vécu une enfance très facile et c'est une partie de sa vie qu'il préfèrerait oublier, précisa la créature.

- Je ne pensais pas que Voldemort, pardon… _Lord_ Voldemort puisse être capable de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

- Ne vous sentez pas obligée de vous reprendre à chaque fois, Miss, proposa Dévona à contrecœur.

- Vous n'en sembliez pas si sûre lorsque vous avez insisté sur ce point ce matin, fit remarquer Fiona avec un sourire presque vengeur.

- Dévona ne voulait rien vous imposer, assura l'elfe. C'est juste que le Maître serait sensible à une reconnaissance de sa condition si elle venait de votre part.

- Ainsi donc, il souhaite que son rang soit honoré mais rejette l'existence qui lui a sûrement permis de l'acquérir, observa la jeune femme en savourant la lueur agacée qu'elle décelait maintenant dans les yeux de la créature. Pense t'il vraiment être le seul à avoir connu des moments difficiles ? Il me vient à l'esprit quelques noms de sorciers qui auraient toutes les raisons de se plaindre de leur vie mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils le font.

- A qui pense Miss Mandelsen au juste ?

- Harry Potter, par exemple, se risqua t'elle avec un regard en coin.

Fiona aurait juré avoir vu les yeux de l'elfe s'illuminer de rouge à l'évocation de ce nom et elle jubila à l'idée qu'elle prenait finalement Voldemort à son propre piège en se servant de Dévona pour lui imposer ses provocations.

- Pour ce que Dévona en sait, il lui semble qu'Harry Potter a été accueilli par des membres de sa famille, fit remarquer la créature en tentant d'adopter un ton neutre.

- Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il suffit d'avoir grandi au sein d'une famille pour en recevoir l'amour dont chaque être a besoin ?

L'elfe ne répondit rien et dissimula ses mains dans son dos pour cacher les tremblements de rage dont elle était prise soudain. Fiona décida d'en rester là.

- Au fait, d'où vient le titre de _Lord_ de votre Maître ? demanda t'elle en repensant aux paroles échangées quelques instants plus tôt.

- Sans doute de sa mère, supposa Dévona en se calmant enfin. C'était l'une des descendantes directes du grand Salazar Serpentard.

Fiona se figea d'ébahissement.

- _C'était_…, souligna t'elle simplement en masquant sa surprise de son mieux.

- En effet, Miss. Elle est décédée à la naissance de son fils.

- C'est donc le côté de son père que Lord Voldemort souhaite oublier, en déduisit Fiona en se remettant peu à peu de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

L'elfe se contenta de hocher la tête d'un signe affirmatif.

- Souhaitez-vous reprendre votre visite ? demanda t'elle ensuite. Dévona a encore quelque chose à vous montrer.

- D'accord, accepta Fiona en se levant.

L'elfe commenta encore certaines particularités du manoir en conduisant la jeune femme dans une aile inconnue. Elles s'arrêtèrent parfois, pour profiter des salons, de la vue que certains points panoramiques offraient à leurs regards et virent ainsi passer quelques heures supplémentaires. Cependant, Fiona nota que depuis qu'elles arpentaient le domaine, Dévona s'était bien gardée de faire référence à la localisation précise des appartements privés de Voldemort et elles ne s'approchèrent pas non plus du bureau où il l'avait reçue la veille.

Puis, Dévona la fit entrer dans une nouvelle pièce. C'était une bibliothèque offrant un choix beaucoup plus vaste que celle dont disposait Fiona dans sa propre chambre et elle fut frappée de voir à quel point l'endroit dans son ensemble ressemblait à la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

- C'était ça que vous vouliez me montrer, comprit-elle en cheminant lentement entre les allées successives.

- Oui, Miss. La totalité les ouvrages contenus ici sont à la disposition de tous les visiteurs et résidents du manoir et le Maître vous autorise également à y venir si vous le souhaitez.

- Ils ont l'air différents de ceux qui sont dans ma chambre, observa Fiona en parcourant quelques titres.

- En fait non, Miss. Ils sont en principe de culture plus générale mais selon les sections, vous trouverez des grimoires portant sur tous les sujets.

- Très bien, convint Fiona. Je viendrais peut-être en choisir quelques-uns.

Il était déjà tard et Dévona la raccompagna jusqu'à ses appartements. En attendant l'heure du dîner, Fiona se plongea dans un bain chaud et se laissa à nouveau guider vers la salle à manger.

Puis, pour occuper sa soirée, elle se fit conduire dans la bibliothèque découverte un peu plus tôt. Elle revoyait le décor et la disposition des travées qui lui rappelait Poudlard et espérait ainsi avoir l'impression d'être retournée, même pour quelques heures, dans le collège qui lui manquait tant.

Dévona ne vit aucune objection à sa requête et Fiona passa plusieurs minutes avant de décider son choix sur un grimoire qu'elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à trouver ici. _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ était parfaite, lui semblait-il, pour renforcer son sentiment d'être à nouveau proche du seul lieu où elle se sentait vraiment chez elle, et elle s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil en étendant ses jambes croisées sur un pouf assorti.

Pour respecter sa tranquillité, Dévona alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin et Fiona, qui l'observait du coin de l'œil de temps à autre, la vit même disparaître après quelques minutes. Soulagée d'avoir enfin l'illusion d'être seule, la jeune femme inspira profondément le plus discrètement possible et se plongea dans sa lecture en oubliant les heures.

-.-.-

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regagnait ses appartements en avançant dans les couloirs déjà assombris par la nuit quand il aperçut deux de ses hommes appuyés nonchalamment sur la balustrade d'un escalier donnant accès à un palier inférieur.

- Que faites-vous ici ? dit-il en s'arrêtant à leur hauteur.

- Nous suivons vos ordres, Maître, indiqua un des Mangemorts. Miss Mandelsen est entrée là il y a déjà un moment en compagnie de votre elfe et elle n'est pas ressortie.

Voldemort se tourna vers la porte désignée d'un signe de tête par le Mangemort et frappa. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il tourna la poignée et entra dans la bibliothèque encore éclairée de torches aux flammes discrètes.

Il trouva Fiona endormie sur un fauteuil. La tête rejetée en arrière, le visage traversé de quelques mèches de cheveux, elle tenait toujours le livre ouvert qu'elle avait posé sur son ventre et son autre bras pendait par-dessus l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

Voldemort observa un instant celle qu'il voulait tant conquérir, pour ses pouvoirs si singuliers, en appréciant la douce quiétude qu'entretenait son sommeil. Il s'avança sans bruit, prit le grimoire avant d'en consulter rapidement le sujet et le reposa sur la table la plus proche en prenant soin de marquer la page à l'aide du cordon relié à la couverture.

Sans un mot, il détourna la tête vers un autre fauteuil où il devinait la présence de l'elfe fidèle à ses instructions puis, ressortit lentement et retrouva les Mangemorts à l'extérieur.

- Restez ici…, leur dit-il simplement.

- Très bien, Maître, acceptèrent les deux hommes.

Le mage noir s'éloigna dans le bruissement de sa longue robe et retourna dans ses quartiers.

-.-.-

Fiona s'éveilla vers deux heures du matin. Perdue soudain dans une pièce inconnue, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là.

- Dévona… ?

- Oui, Miss, fit l'elfe depuis son propre fauteuil.

- Vous auriez dû me réveiller, fit-elle remarquer sans amertume. Ramenez-moi dans ma chambre, je vous prie.

Fiona récupéra son livre et suivit la créature. Les deux gardes les escortèrent en conservant leurs distances et subitement, tout le monde se figea. Un Mangemort venait de déboucher de la déviation que formait l'allée à quelques mètres de là et Fiona s'arrêta aussi en ne comprenant pas pourquoi les deux hommes et l'elfe n'avançaient plus.

- Tiens, mais qui voilà, fit la voix de Madame Malefoy sous son capuchon rabattu.

Narcissa sortit sa baguette et Fiona comprit enfin.

- Allons donc. Ne me dites pas que vous allez encore me faire profiter de vos talents de magicienne ? s'amusa la jeune femme en prenant un air faussement agacé.

- Je vous harcèlerai tant que vous n'aurez pas admis que vous êtes responsable du meurtre de mon mari, lâcha Narcissa avec hargne.

- De deux choses l'une, Madame Malefoy. Soit vous avez une réunion de retard, soit vous n'avez rien compris à ce qui s'est dit lors de la dernière. Votre Maître ne vous a t'il pas prévenue qu'il vous était interdit de vous en prendre à moi sans raison ?

- Ah parce que celle que je viens d'évoquer ne vous parait pas suffisante ?

- J'attends une réponse de votre part, s'obstina Fiona.

Paralysée par la colère que lui inspiraient l'audace et l'impassibilité de Fiona, Narcissa en resta sans voix.

- Messieurs…, interpella calmement la jeune femme à l'attention des deux Mangemorts sans les regarder. Votre Maître n'a t'il pas précisé à un moment ou à un autre que je devais me sentir en sécurité à l'intérieur de ces murs ?

Les deux hommes, restés en arrière, s'observèrent dans un moment d'hésitation.

- Euh… si, avoua timidement l'un d'eux, gêné d'avoir à prendre parti.

Fiona savoura un instant l'humiliation qu'elle devinait sur le visage caché de Narcissa à l'annonce de cette confirmation.

- A quel étage sommes-nous, Madame Malefoy ? demanda t'elle d'un air innocent en regardant longuement les larges baies qui bordaient le couloir.

- Pourquoi ? se méfia celle-ci.

- Parce que je suis en train d'évaluer ce que votre Maître pourrait entendre par « dans la limite du raisonnable », annonça sereinement Fiona en donnant l'impression de réfléchir.

Narcissa observa la fenêtre un instant et fut soudain déstabilisée par ce qu'elle croyait comprendre. Mais elle regarda à nouveau sa rivale d'un air déterminé.

- Seriez-vous en train d'essayer de me dire que vous pourriez me faire traverser cette fenêtre sans même vous servir d'une baguette ?

Fiona redoubla de vigilance. Puisque apparemment un compte-rendu détaillé avait été fait à Narcissa sur les évènements survenus lors du décès de son mari, cette question pouvait tout aussi bien être un piège pour l'obliger à avouer son implication.

- Oh, j'en ai une, se contenta t'elle de répliquer. Evidemment elle n'est pas ici mais elle est très peu puissante de toute façon et je doute que, dans ce cas précis, elle me soit d'une grande utilité. Ai-je besoin de vous rappeler ce que ce genre de détail implique ? Figurez-vous que je me souviens des paroles de ce cher Ollivander, lorsque je me suis rendue dans sa boutique, comme si c'était hier. Il n'a pas fini la moitié de ses phrases tant il était surpris, mais je peux les compléter aisément et vous les restituer sans problème si vous le souhaitez.

Narcissa tremblait de rage à présent et ne savait plus où elle en était. Sa colère la poussa néanmoins à pointer plus fermement sa baguette en direction de Fiona mais elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer une formule. La jeune femme immobilisa la fine tige de bois en la maintenant sur place, enveloppa Madame Malefoy d'une tornade de vent, et l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur d'en face. Narcissa s'affala sur le sol dans un bruit sourd tandis que sa baguette, toujours suspendue dans les airs, retomba après quelques secondes en rebondissant dans une tonalité plus aiguë.

- Dévona…, fit Fiona sans quitter Narcissa des yeux qui se remettait doucement.

- Oui, Miss ?

- Pensez-vous que votre Maître puisse considérer ce que je viens de faire comme « raisonnable » selon les critères qu'il m'a imposés ?

- Absolument, Miss, confirma celle-ci.

Fiona regarda l'elfe et perçut à nouveau le léger sourire qu'elle avait décelé sur son visage le matin même. Il lui avait fait froid dans le dos sur le moment mais, à présent, il signifiait sûrement que Voldemort partageait l'esprit de Dévona à cet instant et elle se réjouit à l'idée que qu'il ait pu assister à toute la scène.

- Parfait, lâcha Fiona en reprenant son chemin.

Elle fut suivie de ses gardes et de l'elfe silencieux et retourna enfin dans sa chambre.

-.-.-

Le lendemain, Fiona s'éveilla assez tôt et se prépara tranquillement avant de prendre son petit déjeuner. Toujours sans nouvelles de Severus, elle décida de rester dans ses appartements au moins pour la matinée au cas où il tenterait de la joindre et s'installa dans son salon en ayant une idée.

Puisqu'elle devait gagner du temps et que sa première approche avec Voldemort n'avait pas été très encourageante, Fiona laissa _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ de côté et prit _Les Grands Maîtres de l'histoire_ dans sa propre bibliothèque comme le lui avait suggéré Dévona. Cela dit, elle se serait bien passée de ce genre de lecture si cela n'avait pas eu au moins l'avantage de laisser penser qu'elle essayait d'y mettre du sien pour adhérer aux principes du mage noir.

L'elfe, à nouveau elle-même depuis le matin, avait choisi de disparaître pour l'instant, mais Fiona n'était pas dupe et supposait que la créature devait certainement se cacher dans un coin, prête à réapparaître à la moindre sollicitation. Elle se doutait que si Dévona la surprenait à suivre ses conseils, le Seigneur des Ténèbres en serait rapidement informé et elle s'évertua donc à se plonger sans sa lecture en maintenant son livre haut, de façon à ce que le titre en soit bien visible.

Pourtant, cet ouvrage n'était qu'un tissu d'inepties aux yeux de Fiona. Il ne relatait que la folie de puissants sorciers bien décidés à régner sur le monde de la magie au détriment des libertés de leurs semblables. Certaines de leurs idées étaient cependant bonnes à prendre, mais elles auraient tout aussi bien pu être acceptées de tous avec des méthodes moins vindicatives.

La jeune femme sursauta presque en entendant des coups frappés à sa porte en milieu de matinée.

- Entrez…

Voldemort se présenta dans l'encadrement et s'avança lentement près de son fauteuil.

- Bonjour, Miss Mandelsen, la salua t'il en inclinant la tête.

- Bonjour…

- J'espère que vous avez pu apprécier votre première journée dans mon domaine ?

- Elle était très enrichissante. Dévona m'a fait visiter votre manoir.

- Je suis ravi de voir que vous partagez avec elle une certaine entente. Etes-vous satisfaite de l'ensemble de ses services ?

- Absolument, confirma Fiona. Elle est parfaite.

- Cependant, il se peut qu'elle soit remplacée pour les quelques jours à venir, l'informa Voldemort.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna t'elle.

Le mage noir l'observa un instant sans répondre.

- Disons qu'elle doit être appelée à d'autres fonctions, dit-il évasivement. Mais soyez sans crainte, je saurai la remplacer équitablement.

- Après tout, c'est vous qui décidez, se résigna Fiona sans comprendre.

- Quelle lecture inattendue, remarqua Voldemort en baissant son capuchon sur le livre qu'elle tenait.

- Je dois reconnaître qu'il y a quelques idées intéressantes, concéda la jeune femme sans plus de précisions en s'efforçant de croire elle-même à ses propres paroles.

Il la regarda à nouveau et inspira profondément.

- Je vais devoir vous entretenir de mes projets très bientôt, annonça t'il. Accepteriez-vous de partager ma table demain soir ?

Fiona eut l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre dans sa poitrine.

- Si vous le souhaitez…, accepta t'elle en accompagnant ses mots de quelques mouvements de tête affirmatifs.

- Très bien. J'enverrai quelqu'un vous chercher.

Il s'inclina légèrement et s'apprêta à ressortit.

- Puis-je avoir une idée de ce que vous envisagez ? osa t'elle d'un ton détaché.

Il se retourna. Fiona aurait payé cher à cet instant pour voir son visage.

- Disons que j'estime qu'il devient urgent de changer radicalement le monde qui nous entoure…

Cette fois, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit pour de bon et Fiona regarda longtemps la porte close en redoutant soudain de devoir passer à l'action aussi vite. Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son livre mais se contenta d'essayer de réfléchir à toute vitesse plutôt que de s'intéresser au contenu du grimoire.

Elle était désemparée. Apparemment, Voldemort ne semblait pas être dérangé le moins du monde dans ses intentions puisqu'il poursuivait ses projets. Dumbledore, n'avait-il donc rien trouvé pour les contrer ? Et qu'attendait Severus pour lui annoncer enfin qu'il y avait un espoir à son évasion ou à toute autre action quelle qu'elle soit ?

Fiona resta inquiète jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner où Dévona la conduisit dans sa salle à manger et décida que, sans nouvelles de Rogue d'ici ce soir, elle demanderait à l'elfe de se faire apporter une potion pour dormir. Après tout, il s'était déplacé lui-même pour lui en proposer une le jour de son arrivée et cela lui apparaissait être le seul moyen d'avoir une chance de le voir et lui parler à mots couverts comme ils l'avaient fait lors de leur dernière entrevue.

-.-.-

Fiona n'eut cependant pas à attendre aussi longtemps. Toujours soucieuse de l'impact qu'avaient eu les paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur elle, elle n'eut pas le cœur d'arpenter le domaine et se réinstalla dans son salon pour l'après-midi.

Dévona lui était apparue plutôt étrange depuis le matin et peut-être un peu avant à bien y réfléchir. L'elfe disparaissait de plus en plus souvent sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la cause mais, même si elle s'inquiétait du changement dans l'attitude de la créature, cela convenait tout à fait à Fiona qui n'avait cessé d'élaborer des plans pour tenter quelque chose.

Assise dans son fauteuil, elle se sentit soudain s'assoupir. Elle eut juste le temps de voir Dévona se matérialiser à nouveau près de la cheminée mais, curieusement, l'elfe dormait profondément et Fiona se laissa aller elle aussi à s'abandonner au sommeil.

Dans le couloir, un Mangemort vint rejoindre les gardes, échangea quelques mots avec eux et entra dans la pièce. D'un rapide regard circulaire, Severus s'assura que Fiona et l'elfe étaient seules et s'avança sans attendre vers la jeune femme. Il sortit un flacon de sa poche et lui fit avaler quelques gouttes de potion.

- Fiona, réveille-toi. Tu m'entends ?

- Ne pas prononcer son prénom…, souffla t'elle à demi consciente.

- Si, tu peux. Nous sommes seuls mais pas pour longtemps. Réveille-toi.

- Severus… ?

- Fais un effort, Fiona. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, insista Rogue.

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et se redressa un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

- Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Dévona ? dit-elle en voyant la créature toujours lovée sur le sol. D'habitude, elle n'est jamais apparente quand elle dort.

- Je me suis servi de la cheminée pour diffuser une potion de sommeil dans toute la pièce, l'informa Severus. C'est ce qui l'a rendue à nouveau visible, elle ne t'aurait pas laissé voir qu'elle dormait autrement. Ça fait un moment que j'y pense mais Tu-Sais-Qui investissait ses pensées pratiquement en permanence et c'est la première occasion que j'ai depuis deux jours de pouvoir enfin le faire. Il assiste à une réunion importante depuis un quart d'heure et c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on fasse vite.

- Il a dit qu'elle serait remplacée pour quelques temps.

- Je sais. Elle est épuisée parce qu'elle n'a pratiquement pas dormi depuis ton arrivée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a imposé de te surveiller constamment mais les elfes aussi ont besoin de sommeil et être investi pendant des heures d'un esprit humain n'arrange rien. Cela dit, ça a au moins un avantage : il lui est impossible de pénétrer les pensées de quelqu'un d'inconscient donc, nous disposons de quelques minutes.

- Je me suis bien doutée qu'il était capable d'une chose pareille, ragea Fiona avec amertume en comprenant soudain qu'elle avait vu juste. Il a passé la journée d'hier à essayer de m'amadouer pour me prendre à son jeu. J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais jamais à fermer mon esprit aussi longtemps, ça m'a demandé un effort considérable. Le Maître était très occupé, d'après Dévona, rappela t'elle, outrée. Tu parles, il avait prévu de m'empoisonner l'existence toute la journée, oui ! C'était ça l'objet principal de son emploi du temps si chargé.

- Heureusement que tu as pu t'en rendre compte. En fait, il est resté dans ses appartements toute la journée en demandant qu'on ne le dérange pas. Il devait s'isoler pour passer du temps avec toi mais rassure-toi, il lui est très difficile d'investir deux esprits à la fois. Donc, lorsqu'il était dans celui de Dévona il ne pouvait pas vraiment lire tes pensées, à moins d'affaiblir considérablement son elfe et je suis sûr qu'il n'aurait pas pris ce risque.

Severus esquissa soudain un sourire de satisfaction.

- J'espère que tu en as profité pour lui faire jouer les servantes attentionnées, plaisanta t'il.

- Même pas, regretta Fiona en étouffant un fou rire mais conservait son air renfrogné. Mais j'ai quand même réussi à l'énerver en lui parlant de Harry.

Le visage de Rogue se fit plus inquiet.

- Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû aller si loin.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai inclus les aléas des antécédents familiaux dans la conversation, se défendit Fiona. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais si peur que j'étais plutôt concentrée à essayer de me repérer dans l'immensité du manoir mais j'ai l'impression que Dévona s'est arrangée pour me faire prendre des chemins détournés justement pour m'empêcher d'y arriver.

- Ça ne fait rien, assura Rogue. Moi j'en connais la configuration et j'ai établi un plan assez précis aux membres de l'Ordre. Seulement nous allons avoir besoin de toi.

Fiona devint plus attentive.

- Besoin de moi ? Pourquoi faire ?

- A cause de l'impossibilité de localiser ce manoir avec précision. Dumbledore et quelques autres essayent de résoudre ce problème depuis deux jours mais ils n'arrivent à rien et il est impensable de perdre davantage de temps.

- Même toi tu ignore où il est ? Mais comment fais-tu lorsque tu dois venir ici ?

- Tu-Sais-Qui se sert du tatouage que tu as vu sur mon bras. C'est une marque ensorcelée qui réagit lorsqu'il souhaite nous rassembler. Si c'est nous qui avons besoin de le voir, il nous suffit de nous concentrer sur lui et nous transplanons directement ici dans une pièce gardée jour et nuit par des Mangemorts à qui nous devons signifier l'objet de notre visite avant d'être reçus.

- Et en quoi puis-je être utile ?

- Dumbledore a eu l'idée d'utiliser tes pouvoirs pour générer un repère visuel. Tu as dû remarquer que le climat de cette région est plutôt sec par rapport au reste du pays, donc si tu crées une zone pluvieuse au-dessus du domaine, elle sera visible à des kilomètres à la ronde et l'Ordre pourra ainsi le localiser plus facilement. Mais soit prudente, il ne faudrait pas qu'il pleuve en permanence non plus, ça éveillerait les soupçons. Contente-toi d'une couverture nuageuse qui se dissipe de temps en temps, ou d'averses. Enfin, je compte sur toi pour trouver ce qui conviendra le mieux. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as essayé de me dire l'autre jour, quand tu parlais de quelqu'un qui avait besoin de mes services ?

Fiona se fit plus sombre et inquiète.

- Alors tu ne sais donc pas ? comprit-elle. Il y a une centaine de moldus emprisonnés dans les cachots du manoir. Tu-Sais-Qui m'y a conduite le soir de mon arrivée pour me dissuader de tenter quoi que ce soit et me faire comprendre que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que le seconder.

- Une centaine ? fit Severus en fronçant les sourcils. Ça change tout. Nous pensions qu'il n'y avait que toi à faire sortir d'ici, mais Dumbledore n'acceptera jamais de les laisser entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Il y a des femmes et des enfants aussi, précisa Fiona dans un murmure.

Rogue pâlit encore un peu plus à l'annonce de cette information.

- Et tu dis qu'ils sont blessés ?

- Non. Certains d'entre eux avaient quelques égratignures quand je les ai vus. Mais si personne ne t'a demandé de prévoir des potions pour les soigner, je ne sais pas dans quel état ils sont aujourd'hui.

- Dans ce cas, il va falloir revoir nos plans. Dumbledore doit être prévenu le plus tôt possible, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps.

La déception de voir Rogue repartir aussi vite assombrit encore un peu plus le visage de Fiona.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, assura t'il. C'est bientôt fini.

- Quand Dumbledore prévoit-il d'intervenir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Cette nuit, demain peut-être. De toute façon c'est imminent.

- Je dois dîner avec Tu-Sais-Qui demain soir…, lui apprit Fiona d'un air grave. Il est venu me dire ce matin qu'il avait besoin de me parler des projets qu'il compte mettre en œuvre très bientôt et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il me laisse toute la nuit pour réfléchir, il exigera peut-être une réponse immédiate.

Severus en resta sans voix et finit par inspirer profondément.

- C'est trop tôt, s'inquiéta t'il en resserrant les poings. Nous n'aurons jamais le temps de…

Mais il s'interrompit en se rendant compte qu'émettre des pensées négatives n'arrangerait pas le moral de Fiona.

- Je saurai peut-être le faire attendre encore un peu…, chuchota t'elle en osant un léger sourire.

Elle se leva, se plaça devant Severus et lui prit les mains.

- Prends-moi dans tes bras, murmura t'elle d'un air implorant.

- Non, Fiona, se força t'il à refuser en reculant légèrement. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit…

Fiona se laissa retomber sur son fauteuil.

- Nous nous retrouverons bientôt, promit-il d'une voix douce. En attendant, reprend la position que tu avais avant mon arrivée. Dévona ne va pas tarder à se réveiller et elle ne saura rien de notre entrevue. Tiens-toi prête à tout moment pour l'assaut de l'Ordre, moi je retourne à Poudlard.

Fiona acquiesça silencieusement et regarda partir Severus. Elle se réinstalla sur son fauteuil et reprit son livre en imaginant déjà quelques nuages à l'extérieur qu'elle laisserait se désagréger un peu plus tard, le temps que Rogue apporte ces nouvelles informations à Dumbledore. Ensuite, elle en recréerait d'autres à nouveau.

Dévona rouvrit les yeux après quelques minutes et s'empressa de disparaître lorsqu'elle aperçut Fiona qu'elle croyait endormie.

-.-.-

En fin d'après-midi, un autre Mangemort se présenta en compagnie d'un elfe. Il resta aussi vague que l'avait été Voldemort sur la raison de l'interversion des créatures et repartit avec Dévona à qui quelques heures sommeil semblaient avoir profité.

Fiona fit ainsi la connaissance de Winston, un jeune elfe à l'air sournois, au regard fuyant comme elle l'avait très vite constaté, sauf quand elle le savait investi de l'âme de son Maître et cela avait été le cas à plusieurs reprises depuis qu'il était arrivé, mais pour de courtes périodes cependant.

Après la visite de Rogue, Fiona avait eu toutes les peines du monde à essayer de ne pas imaginer le mage noir rassemblant ses adeptes en leur donnant de terribles instructions autour d'une table immense, comme le lui avait appris Severus. Pour diriger son esprit sur autre chose, elle s'était occupée à lire, à poser des questions à Winston sur les objets magiques disposés ça et là dans sa chambre en tentant de s'intéresser à leur fonction, et avait vu ainsi les heures s'écouler lentement.

Puis, Fiona recréa une masse nuageuse plus dense avant d'aller dîner et se fit reconduire à nouveau dans ses appartements pour passer la soirée. Bien décidée à ne rien changer à ses habitudes, et surtout s'éviter de penser d'une manière agréable, elle se positionna devant la cheminée du salon et attira à elle quelques feux follets.

Winston s'émerveilla des flammes qui s'élevèrent après avoir été soigneusement façonnées et Fiona décela dans ses grands yeux la lueur qui ne trompait pas sur la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentit presque agressée dans son intimité de devoir ainsi partager cet instant précieux avec le mage noir le plus redouté de tous les temps…

* * *

Ais-je besoin de rappeler que j'attends vos reviews… ? Naaaaan, vous savez à quel point on les apprécie lorsqu'on est auteur…

Merci d'avance à ceux qui penseront à le faire en tout cas.

Bisous à tous.  
Volderine


	18. La forteresse des ombres

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, nous devons tout à cette chère J.K Rowling et son imagination débordante. Et à sa générosité de nous avoir permis d'exprimer la nôtre…

* * *

Bon, mon nombre de reviews a un peu chuté mais pas mon enthousiasme à vous répondre, donc…

**Eoline**, les réponses à la plupart de tes questions arrivent bientôt, alors je ne m'étends pas. Par contre, j'ai bien peur que Fiona ne puisse pas compter sur Dévona. Chez JKR, ça m'a toujours étonnée mais les elfes ont l'air d'être prêts à supporter tout et n'importe quoi pour ne pas manquer à la fidélité de leur maître, donc, j'ai crains que Voldemort n'ait raison sur ce coup-là, Dévona -même si elle semble douce et compatissante, ne sera d'aucun secours pour Fiona. Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que ton impatience sera récompensée avec une suite qui ne te décevra pas !

**snapye**, quels beaux compliments ! Arrivé à ce stade, mon style s'est un peu amélioré je trouve, par rapport au début (j'ai relu les 4 premiers chapitres l'autre jour, une horreur !). Mais après, ce sera encore un peu mieux. Pour la suite, je crois pouvoir affirmer que j'arriverai à maintenir mon rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Merci pour toutes tes reviews à chaque fois, snapye, ça fait vraiment plaisir de se sentir soutenue !

**Keana**, mouais, un peu tordu le Voldie sur ce coup-là ! lol. Sait pas quoi inventer pour se rapprocher de Fiona, hein ? Mais je l'aime bien comme ça et c'est pas fini tu verras ! Merci pour ta review Keana et voici la suite… !

**Durcilla**, ouh, j'me méfie des lecteurs certains d'apprécier la suite à l'avance, et si j'avais fait un truc nul, hein ? lol. Pour l'instant, c'est moi qui me réjouis de tes compliments. Je vois ce que tu veux dire pour Voldemort, quant à Winston, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup non plus mais il va m'être utile pour la suite. Et puis allez, une petite info sur Dévona : sa douceur ne cache rien d'autre qu'une personnalité dévouée mais très attachée à son rôle, donc, Fiona n'aura rien à craindre d'elle mais elle ne lui sera d'aucune utilité, j'en ai bien peur… Merci pour ta review, Durcilla et bisous à toi aussi - en espérant que la suite soit à la hauteur de tes espérances… !

**Prunille**, moi aussi j'ai bien aimé ce film et c'est apparemment pour la même raison que toi (p'tit clin d'œil complice refusé par le site puisque _caractères spéciaux_, argh !). Merci pour tes compliments, le chapitre précédent était effectivement une transition en attendant que… nan, je te laisse découvrir ! « Mes » elfes plaisent beaucoup visiblement, je pensais pas qu'ils remporteraient autant de succès (une idée à creuser pour une fic éventuelle, tiens. Il faudra que j'y pense…). Voici la suite que tu attendais chère Prunille et merci pour ta review !

**nyx**, désolée, mais j'aime bien martyriser cette pauvre Fiona lol. Il faut dire que s'il ne se passait rien dans sa vie, ça gonflerait tout le monde, à commencer par moi ! Pas d'panique, elle aura aussi de bons moments tu verras. Pour l'instant, il faut juste patienter un peu le temps que quelqu'un la sorte du bourbier où je l'ai mise (sans aucun scrupules, je le reconnais). Merci pour ta review chère nyx, et kissouilles à toi aussi !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 - La forteresse des ombres**

( Toute puissance est faible, à moins que d'être unie - _Jean de la Fontaine_ )

-.-.-.-.-

Quelque part dans la campagne anglaise, des silhouettes se dissimulaient aux recoins offerts par la végétation. Elles se glissaient derrière les roches, sous le feuillage des arbres, se protégeaient des troncs, ou profitaient des bosquets bordant une rivière sinueuse.

Le ciel gris et bas, doucement coloré par les premières lueurs de l'aube, couvrait l'immensité d'une clairière isolée des villages alentours. Une cinquantaine de sorciers prenaient ainsi position en scrutant les nuages, étudiaient leurs formes, délimitaient leurs contours avec attention, repéraient les zones sombres sans doute savamment disposées pour les guider dans leur prospection. Du moins c'est ce que choisit de penser Albus Dumbledore et il dirigeait, par des gestes calculés et discrets, les alliés valeureux qu'il avait rassemblés et resserraient de plus en plus le cercle qu'ils formaient selon les instructions du vieux mage.

Plusieurs hommes et femmes placés en avant-postes pointèrent ensuite leurs baguettes sur l'étendue sauvage qui n'offrait encore rien d'autre qu'une herbe épaisse et grasse. Ils prononcèrent des formules, murmurèrent des incantations, disposèrent des talismans, et virent apparaître enfin quelques arbres et des pierres qui s'érigèrent soudain en un haut mur d'enceinte.

Rapidement, le rempart fut assailli des silhouettes silencieuses et précises qui recommencèrent à marmonner en continuant leur progression. La végétation se fit naissante puis dense, des fontaines se dessinèrent sous leurs yeux attentifs et des allées serpentèrent dans ce qui s'avérait maintenant être un parc luxuriant.

Sur ordre de Dumbledore, tous stoppèrent leur avancée et observaient le vieil homme désigner une esplanade où rien ne se décidait à apparaître. Dumbledore lui-même fit quelques pas pour se placer légèrement à découvert. Droit et fier dans le vent léger qui faisait onduler sa longue barbe et sa robe, il pointa sa baguette et entonna tous les contres sorts qu'ils savaient nécessaires pour annuler l'incartabilité d'un site magique. Il fut bientôt imité par les autres, tant les formules étaient nombreuses, et le groupe de sorciers vit lentement se former quelques tertres grandissant avec lenteur pour devenir des murs sombres, des croisées, des tourelles, des coursives, le tout dans une architecture tortueuse et enfin, un imposant manoir se dressa devant eux dans toute sa magnificence.

Le premier objectif était atteint.

Un simple changement dans l'expression du visage de Dumbledore ordonna l'assaut auquel ils étaient venus se livrer. Les sorciers placés en deuxième ligne se faufilèrent vers les fondations de l'édifice. Certains escaladèrent les façades en s'aidant de quelques plantes grimpantes, des gouttières, des rebords et des cavités creusées par la disposition des pierres parfois anguleuses. D'autres se plaquèrent sous les fenêtres et attendirent que les premiers aient terminé leur ascension vers les étages supérieurs pour se lancer à leur suite. Puis, les premières lignes avancèrent à leur tour, démarquant chacun une ouverture du rez-de-chaussée pour empêcher toute fuite de l'adversaire.

Lorsque que tous furent en place, les portes et les fenêtres volèrent en éclats. L'offensive des avant-postes fut aussitôt suivie d'éclairs de riposte engendrés par l'ennemi et les arrière-gardes de Dumbledore, composées de silhouettes plus petites, se lancèrent elles aussi.

-.-.-.-.-

Fiona tendit soudain l'oreille. Assise derrière la coiffeuse de sa salle de bain, elle brossait ses longues boucles brunes et arrêta son geste en croyant percevoir des bruits sourds se répercuter au cœur même des murs du manoir. Finalement, rien ne semblait confirmer cette supposition et elle replaça quelques mèches rebelles sans plus y repenser.

Mais cette fois, une explosion retentit au loin et la jeune femme se leva subitement et se rua dans son salon.

- Winston… ? appela t'elle. Montrez-vous.

L'elfe apparut près d'une bibliothèque.

- Vous avez entendu ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Fiona sans attendre de réponse à sa première question.

- Winston ne sait pas, Miss.

- Eh bien moi j'en ai une petite idée, vous devriez aller vous mettre à l'abri, recommanda t'elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Miss Mandelsen ne doit pas sortir sans Winston, fit l'elfe en tentant de la suivre à petits pas rageurs.

Fiona s'arrêta et pivota sur elle-même.

- Dévona avait pour consigne de rester ici, rappela t'elle en hochant la tête d'un air réprobateur.

- Winston a reçu d'autres instructions, Miss, riposta celui-ci en aiguisant un peu plus son air sournois.

- Alors disons que Miss Mandelsen se passera de vos services pour cette fois.

Elle pointa son index en direction de la créature et d'un mouvement circulaire, fit tournoyer Winston sur lui-même assez longtemps pour l'étourdir. Après plusieurs rotations, l'elfe se posa doucement sur le tapis épais et chancela un instant en ouvrant de grands yeux vides. Pour lui assurer un certain confort, Fiona le fit léviter jusqu'à un fauteuil, ouvrit la porte et s'immobilisa entre les deux Mangemorts postés de chaque côté de l'encadrement.

- Messieurs…, salua t'elle pour détourner leur vigilance.

Elle esquissa un revers de la main vers chacun d'eux et leurs têtes se cognèrent contre le mur. Les deux hommes évanouis glissèrent lentement jusqu'au sol et Fiona partit en direction de ce qu'elle pensait être celle des cachots du manoir.

Prudemment, elle progressa en tentant de trouver un escalier. Elle percevait maintenant très nettement les bribes de plusieurs affrontements qui ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose : les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient enfin réussi à s'infiltrer à l'intérieur du domaine. Soulagée, elle inspira profondément et se risqua même à sourire, mais restait sur ses gardes et essayait de minimiser le bruit de ses pas sur le sol dallé.

Soudain, sur sa gauche, une porte s'ouvrit et un sorcier mal rasé, vêtu d'une robe violette, sursauta en l'apercevant.

- Vous êtes sûrement Miss Mandelsen ? chuchota t'il en se remettant promptement de sa surprise.

Il y parvint sans mal et Fiona fut plutôt étonnée de voir qu'il avait presque l'air de considérer la situation comme étant amusante.

- Oui. J'espère que vous êtes nombreux, ça grouille de Mangemorts ici.

- Mondingus Fletcher, se présenta t'il rapidement. Nous sommes environ cinquante, sans compter l'arrière-garde, mais vous devriez sortir de là le plus vite possible.

- Pas le temps. J'ai encore quelque chose à faire, fit Fiona en reprenant sa marche.

- Quelque chose à faire ? répéta le sorcier étonnamment décontracté -il alla même cette fois jusqu'à s'appuyer nonchalamment sur le mur-. Vous croyez que nous avons le temps de…

Il s'interrompit en entendant des pas et des ordres venir d'une allée transversale et échangea enfin un regard tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux avec Fiona.

Elle se précipita à l'extrémité du corridor le plus silencieusement possible et Mondingus recula dans la pièce en poussant la porte qu'il laissa entrebâillée. Fiona eut juste le temps de disparaître à l'angle de l'intersection la plus proche avant de percevoir le sifflement des sortilèges lancés par le sorcier embusqué. Devinant qu'il était indemne, elle reprit son chemin et trouva enfin quelques marches un peu plus loin. Les sens en éveil, elle les descendit lentement mais des pas plus lourds se firent entendre dans son dos et elle se retourna.

- Il n'est pas question que je vous laisse seule, affirma Mondingus pour justifier sa présence.

Il semblait à nouveau se divertir de la situation qui n'avait pourtant rien d'un jeu mais s'assura cependant qu'il n'était pas suivi.

- Vous avez l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'humour, Monsieur Fletcher, mais je suis une grande fille, vous savez. Et vous risquez de me faire perdre un temps précieux et même, me faire repérer en me suivant constamment, insista Fiona en fronçant les sourcils.

- Impensable, objecta le sorcier en trouvant un soudain intérêt pour ses ongles crasseux dans une attitude censée démontrer son indifférence à la gravité du moment. Tout le monde sait bien que le nombre influe sur les chances de réussite.

- Oui et bien en attendant, taisez-vous, intima Fiona, plus agacée par la placidité du vieil homme que réellement furieuse.

- Où comptez-vous aller au juste ?

- Je vous ai demandé de vous taire, réitéra t'elle dans un murmure.

- Oh, c'est juste une question, s'amusa Mondingus.

- Monsieur Fletcher, nomma Fiona en commençant à perdre patience. J'entends des voix un peu plus loin et j'aimerais bien savoir en face de combien de Mangemorts nous allons nous retrouver pour décider de la façon dont je devrai agir. Alors taisez-vous.

- Décidément, vous ne voulez pas de mon aide, hein ? observa t'il en croisant les bras d'un air sarcastique.

Fiona lui décocha un regard noir et le visage de Mondingus se tordit en une grimace faussement impressionnée.

- Génial, on m'a envoyé un comique, plaisanta t'elle en feignant l'indignation.

- Je dirais deux, estima le sorcier en retrouvant son sérieux.

- Quoi, vous voulez dire que vous êtes plusieurs à savoir faire de l'humour dans les situations les plus graves ?

- Non, je veux dire deux _Mangemorts_, précisa t'il en se retenant de rire.

- Moi aussi. Alors laissez-moi faire.

- Et s'il y en a plus ?

- On avisera.

- Ah, je vois que vous m'incluez enfin dans vos projets.

- Vous ne vous arrêtez donc jamais ? s'impatienta Fiona en reprenant sa descente.

- Chuuuuut, se permit de suggérer Mondingus en marchant sur ses pas.

Ils débouchèrent sur un pallier et prirent les Mangemorts par surprise. Les deux hommes brandirent leurs baguettes mais Fiona les enveloppa ensemble dans une tornade de vent et les projeta contre un mur duquel ils retombèrent inanimés.

- Ouuuuh, je commence à regretter de vous avoir contrariée, ironisa Mondingus.

- Vous voilà prévenu.

- Allez-vous enfin vous décider à me dire où vous allez comme ça ?

- Dans les sous-sols. Il y a une centaine de moldus là-bas, je veux m'assurer qu'il ne leur a été fait aucun mal et qu'il n'en restera pas un après notre départ.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, un détachement spécial d'Aurors du Ministère a été prévu pour ça et ils doivent déjà être en train de faire ce qu'il faut, l'informa Mondingus.

Fiona se retourna et scruta un instant le visage du sorcier pour évaluer la confiance qu'elle pouvait accorder à ses dires.

- Dans ce cas…, se résigna t'elle. Vous avez une idée du chemin à prendre pour sortir d'ici ?

- Non, je suis arrivé directement au premier étage par la façade avec quelques autres. Mais nous trouverons bien…

Fiona observa Mondingus à nouveau.

- Par la façade ? Quelle organisation.

- Dumbledore ne laisse jamais rien au hasard, répliqua t'il fièrement.

- Tiens donc, lâcha Fiona d'un air moqueur. Il me semble pourtant avoir entendu dire que l'Ordre avait un plan précis du manoir, rappela t'elle. Comment se fait-il que vous ne sachiez pas où se trouve la sortie ?

- Euh… Effectivement, maintenant que vous le dites je crois bien que Dumbledore en a vaguement parlé lors de la dernière réunion, mais j'ai dû dormir..., tenta d'expliquer Mondingus en se grattant la nuque.

Fiona pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête d'agacement sans pour autant masquer l'amusement que lui inspirait le comportement du sorcier depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Ils avancèrent prudemment et s'engagèrent dans un hall où ils découvrirent trois Mangemorts hors d'état de nuire et deux membres de l'Ordre blessés.

- Mon Dieu, Kingsley ! s'exclama Mondingus en se précipitant vers lui.

Pendant qu'il évaluait les blessures des deux sorciers, Fiona surveilla les accès donnant sur le hall en tournant lentement sur elle-même. Des bruits de heurts se rapprochaient ostensiblement et la jeune femme trépignait d'impatience de ne pas pouvoir porter secours à d'autres membres de l'Ordre peut-être placés en mauvaise posture.

- Occupez-vous d'eux, décida t'elle finalement. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Soyez prudente, recommanda Mondingus avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

Fiona lui sourit brièvement pour le rassurer et traversa le hall d'un pas déterminé.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte la plus proche et attendit un instant en apercevant deux Mangemorts qui s'éloignaient en longeant un mur. Cette vision lui fit froid dans le dos, on aurait dit qu'ils glissaient comme des ombres qu'inspiraient leurs longues robes noires. Fiona réprima un frisson à cette image et partit en sens inverse où les affrontements semblaient un peu plus conséquents. Elle se trouva tout à coup nez à nez avec une élève de Poudlard qui descendait d'une tourelle.

- Miss Bones ! Que faites-vous ici ? s'horrifia Fiona le moins fort possible en découvrant l'adolescente.

- Nous sommes venus prêter main forte aux membres de l'Ordre, répondit Susan en étant peu à peu rejointe par tout un groupe d'élèves qui terminaient leur descente du passage étroit.

- Mon Dieu, mais comment Dumbledore a t'il pu laisser faire une chose pareille !

- On vous expliquera plus tard, se contenta de chuchoter Anthony Goldstein en fronçant soudain les sourcils.

Il observait avec méfiance une tenture juste en face de l'issue de la tourelle et quatre Mangemorts en surgirent au même instant. Les élèves, tous forgés aux entraînements consciencieux de Harry, se plaquèrent aussitôt contre les murs. Certains s'accroupirent pour dégager la vue de ceux placés plus haut sur les marches et les sortilèges fusèrent à une telle vitesse que Fiona eut le réflexe de se baisser bien qu'elle ne soit pas dans leur ligne de mire. Les quatre hommes écartèrent les bras sous la puissance des chocs en émettant des cris étouffés et s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Quelques adolescents les ligotèrent rapidement.

- Vous voyez, la rassura Lavande en souriant largement. Il ne fallait pas vous inquiéter.

- Où allez-vous ? s'enquit Fiona en regardant à nouveau les élèves.

- Nous faisons une diversion pour permettre à une équipe spéciale du Ministère d'évacuer les moldus, l'informa Padma Patil. Pour l'instant, nous occupons principalement les étages et une partie du rez-de-chaussée pour obliger les Mangemorts à rester en surface.

- Savez-vous où est Voldemort ?

- Personne ne l'a vu, répondit Michael Corner.

- Et Dumbledore ?

- Il a couvert l'avancée des sorciers du Ministère pour qu'ils puissent accéder aux cachots le plus vite possible, lui apprit Justin. Il doit encore être là-bas pour les aider à en sortir.

Fiona se fit plus sereine et rassurée de voir que chacun avait l'air d'avoir une efficacité indéniable.

- Bon, surtout ne descendez pas, les avertit-elle par simple précaution. Je vais voir si je peux empêcher d'éventuels renforts de contrer leurs intentions.

Les élèves se déployèrent en deux groupes, en se donnant rendez-vous un peu plus loin, et reprirent leurs investigations. Quant à Fiona, elle ramassa la baguette d'un des hommes maîtrisés par la riposte des adolescents, se glissa sous la tenture et s'engagea dans le passage qu'avaient emprunté les Mangemorts.

Contrairement au reste du manoir où chaque espace était meublé, elle se retrouva dans une sorte de tunnel sommairement construit. Les parois irrégulières n'offraient aucun éclairage et le sol de terre battue -qui avait au moins l'avantage d'étouffer le bruit des pas, s'inclinait en pente douce, permettant sans doute de descendre un ou plusieurs étages sans avoir recours à un escalier, pensa t'elle.

Fiona alluma la baguette et avança silencieusement sans savoir où la mènerait le passage. Cependant, elle en eut rapidement la réponse car une autre tapisserie obstruait le tunnel un peu plus loin.

- Déjà ? s'étonna t'elle discrètement.

Fiona éteignit la baguette. Selon son estimation, elle n'avait dû descendre qu'un étage et elle se prépara à peut-être devoir se défendre lorsqu'elle sortirait de l'autre côté. Ne percevant aucun bruit, elle écarta l'étoffe avec prudence et avança dans une nouvelle allée. Puis, elle s'accorda un temps d'arrêt pour regarder machinalement le motif représenté sur le tissu épais et eut un mouvement de recul en s'apercevant qu'il était identique à celui qu'elle avait vu à l'autre extrémité. Après un rapide tour d'horizon, elle vit d'autres tapisseries reproduisant le même dessin et en déduisit qu'elles devaient toutes marquer l'entrée de raccourcis donnant accès d'un étage à un autre. Mais à un détail près : chaque tenture possédait un motif représenté à l'envers selon que le passage permettait de monter ou de descendre.

- Bon à savoir, se dit-elle en reprenant son chemin.

Elle évita de s'aventurer dans ce qui ressemblait à une impasse sur sa droite et continua d'avancer en redoublant de vigilance. Mais là aussi, elle finit par se trouver face à un mur dont seules quelques portes sur les côtés permettaient de poursuivre une éventuelle progression. Indécise sur le choix à faire, elle hésita un instant et sursauta lorsque l'une d'elle s'ouvrit.

Deux Mangemorts apparurent bientôt suivis d'un troisième resté légèrement en retrait. Les deux hommes brandirent leurs baguettes et Fiona les dévia l'une vers l'autre d'un geste parfaitement coordonné de ses mains. Les Mangemorts furent atteints chacun par le sortilège de stupéfixion qu'ils venaient tout juste de lancer et se figèrent mutuellement.

- Fiona, c'est moi, l'informa rapidement le troisième en se précipitant vers elle.

- Severus ?

- Viens par-là, fit Rogue en ouvrant une autre porte.

Il l'attrapa par un bras et la guida à l'intérieur d'une pièce assombrie par les rideaux tirés d'une unique fenêtre.

- Ça fait un moment que je te cherche, reprit-il. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas déjà dehors ?

- Parce que je suis tombée sur un membre de l'Ordre plus occupé à faire de l'humour qu'à écouter ce qui se dit lors des réunions de Dumbledore, répondit-elle d'un ton faussement ironique.

- Fletcher…, identifia Rogue qui lui ne s'amusait guère du manque de sérieux du sorcier.

- Où est Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Sans doute parti depuis longtemps, supposa Severus. De toute façon si tu le rencontres, sache que Dumbledore a interdit qu'on s'en prenne à lui.

- Comment ça _si je le rencontre_, tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

- Non. Il est impératif que je reste le plus longtemps possible pour diriger les Mangemorts dans de mauvaises directions. Je connais exactement le parcours que vont emprunter les Aurors pour évacuer les moldus et il est primordial qu'ils puissent agir sans être dérangés.

- Bon, se résigna Fiona. Mais pourquoi Dumbledore ne veut pas qu'on touche au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas voulu nous en donner la raison. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il s'est longuement entretenu avec Potter avant de prendre cette décision.

La jeune femme soupira d'inquiétude.

- Ne me dit pas qu'il est là lui aussi.

- Si bien sûr, confirma Rogue avec amertume. Lui et tout un groupe d'autres gosses ont réussi à nous imposer leur présence.

- J'en ai vu certains tout à l'heure. Ils se débrouillent plutôt bien, tu sais, tenta t'elle de les défendre.

- Peu importe, s'obstina Severus. Je continue à penser qu'on aurait pu s'éviter d'éventuels problèmes supplémentaires si on ne les avait pas eus sur le dos. Bon, on va y aller maintenant.

Il entrebâilla la porte pour s'assurer que la voie était libre et ils sortirent sans un mot.

- Evite les passages sous les tentures qui permettent de descendre d'un étage à un autre, recommanda Rogue en se tournant vers Fiona. Les Mangemorts s'en servent souvent pour s'embusquer et fuir plus rapidement en cas de danger.

- Je dois reconnaître qu'ils sont bien pratiques, avoua t'elle en arborant son air le plus charmeur pour éviter de mettre Severus en colère.

Il soupira profondément en comprenant que son conseil arrivait un peu tard mais n'eut pas le cœur de lui reprocher son imprudence.

- Fiona, sors d'ici le plus vite possible. Je t'en prie…, exigea t'il simplement en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton doux.

Elle se résigna et lui promit silencieusement.

Rogue l'accompagna un moment et se plaça à nouveau face à elle mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui parler. Harry et le reste des membres de l'AD débouchèrent soudain au bout du large espace assez court qu'ils venaient d'emprunter. En apercevant le Mangemort, les élèves s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et brandirent leurs baguettes. Harry les devançait de quelques pas et toisait l'homme d'un regard étrangement concentré. Fiona fut presque gênée par la puissance que dégageait l'adolescent à cet instant mais elle parvint à se reprendre.

- Harry, non ! s'efforça t'elle de crier le moins fort possible en se décalant devant Severus pour le protéger.

Evaluant rapidement si l'attitude de Fiona n'était pas imposée, Harry se retourna finalement et s'apprêta à partir mais un dernier regard vers l'allée lui fit changer d'avis. Il revint soudain en son centre et envoya un sortilège qui frôla les deux adultes. Un Mangemort qui venait d'apparaître derrière eux fut aussitôt désarmé et s'écrasa violemment sur le mur d'en face.

- Tous en position ! hurla Harry en percevant d'autres pas.

Il se jeta à plat ventre sur le sol. Les élèves se divisèrent en deux groupes et se laissèrent glisser sur les genoux pour se plaquer le plus vite possible le long des murs de chaque côté du passage. Rogue repoussa Fiona dans un coin et se coucha sur elle. Six Mangemorts supplémentaires surgirent d'une contre-allée et des éclairs fusèrent dans les deux sens. Cependant, le choix des sortilèges savamment dirigés par les adolescents neutralisèrent rapidement les six hommes et tout le monde se releva.

Harry s'assura d'un regard qu'aucun élève n'était gravement blessé et reporta son attention sur Rogue et Fiona debout eux aussi.

- On continue : zone numéro 7, dit-il simplement avant de s'en aller.

Les membres de l'AD le suivirent silencieusement vers le lieu indiqué.

- Qu'est-ce que je te disais…, fit Fiona d'une voix blanche.

Elle entendit un soupir de soulagement sous le capuchon de Severus mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Prépare-toi à vivre ce genre de scène dans peu de temps, se contenta t'il de la prévenir. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre son au rez-de-chaussée maintenant et tu vas être obligée de t'y rendre pour sortir. Tourne à droite au bout du couloir, dit-il en le désignant d'un signe de tête. Tu trouveras un escalier un peu plus loin sur ta gauche. Ensuite, laisse-toi guider par un des sorciers qui accompagnent Dumbledore. Sois prudente…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura t'elle.

Dans un geste irréfléchi, elle enfouit sa main sous son capuchon, lui attrapa le menton et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Comment peux-tu être sûre qu'il s'agit bien de moi, plaisanta Rogue en se remettant de sa surprise.

- Rhôôô, s'indigna t'elle en lui envoyant un revers de la main sur le torse. Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- Euh… je ne suis pas certain de vouloir entendre la réponse, se méfia t'il.

- Tu sens la potion à plein nez, se moqua t'elle en prenant la direction qu'il venait de lui indiquer.

Il regarda un instant partir la jeune femme audacieuse avant de revenir en arrière et bifurquer sur la droite.

Fiona poursuivit son chemin en restant sur ses gardes. Elle observait régulièrement les tentures avec attention cette fois, au cas où elles auraient constitué les passages dont elle devait à présent se méfier.

L'allée où elle avait laissé Severus donnait dans un autre corridor et celui-ci s'interrompait maintenant sur un gigantesque pallier circulaire entouré de balustrades potelées. Un dôme de bois magnifique, gravé de sculptures ouvragées, surplombait le tout un peu plus haut et Fiona avança prudemment pour voir ce qu'il y avait dans le trou béant qui creusait le centre du pallier. Elle reconnut la pépinière intérieure surchargée d'une végétation dense au milieu de laquelle coulaient quelques fontaines, que Dévona lui avait fait découvrir lorsqu'elles avaient arpenté le manoir. Sans s'attarder plus longtemps sur le jardin superbe, Fiona continua à longer le mur où se prolongeait tout naturellement le couloir qu'elle venait de quitter un peu plus loin.

- Un escalier sur la gauche, se chuchota t'elle pour s'obliger à reporter son attention sur le but qu'elle devait atteindre.

A cet endroit, le tracé de la coursive évoluait doucement en arc de cercle et ne procurait de ce fait qu'une faible visibilité. Fiona redoubla donc de vigilance jusqu'à ce que le couloir se dessine à nouveau en une ligne parfaite. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait que des portes de chaque côté et elle cessa de les observer pour évaluer le danger potentiel que représenterait bientôt une nouvelle allée, formant un croisement, qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, il lui semblait percevoir de drôles de sifflements qu'elle attribua d'abord à une quelconque fenêtre mal isolée, mais elle se figea soudain en voyant surgir le Seigneur des Ténèbres par la gauche de l'allée, suivi de Nagini. Le mage noir s'arrêta en apercevant la jeune femme et se tourna lentement vers elle en abaissant sa baguette qu'il tenait élégamment du bout des doigts. Il ne s'engagea que de quelques pas dans sa direction.

Etrangement calme, Fiona ne pouvait détacher son regard de la haute silhouette dont elle ne savait pourtant rien de ses intentions. Pendant un temps qui lui parut durer une éternité, les deux sorciers immobiles s'observèrent sans se parler. Les mots n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Fiona savait pertinemment que Voldemort n'attendait qu'un pas, qu'un geste, qu'un souffle, qu'une attitude, qu'un mot dirigé à son attention pour lui proposer de le suivre.

Indisposée par la fascination qu'elle se reprocha de ressentir à la vue du mage noir au magnétisme envoûtant, Fiona cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour s'obliger à sortir de cette puissante emprise. Des voix venant du chemin qu'elle venait d'emprunter et qu'elle identifia comme étant celles de Mangemorts, aux intonations qu'elle reconnut, leur parvenaient peu à peu. Puis, elles se firent de plus en plus distinctes au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient.

Perdant soudain son assurance, Fiona, le souffle court, se risqua à tourner brièvement la tête pour mieux évaluer la distance qui la séparait des Mangemorts. Bientôt, elle n'aurait plus le choix, il lui faudrait choisir entre Voldemort où ses partisans pour réussir à se tirer d'affaire. Pour l'instant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était toujours immobile mais constituait un obstacle de taille pour envisager une fuite par la seule issue qu'accordait la configuration des lieux. Les portes qui l'entouraient étaient trop nombreuses pour perdre du temps à essayer de voir si elles offraient un refuge et Fiona se sentit soudain prise au piège. Elle se retourna fugitivement à nouveau pour estimer l'avancée des Mangemorts qu'elle devinait maintenant être au niveau du pallier circulaire, et, pour se protéger d'eux, elle érigea par sa simple pensée un mur de feu représentant tout l'espace du couloir pour leur bloquer le passage.

Voldemort n'eut aucune réaction à cette offensive pourtant impressionnante et observait la jeune femme au regard plus affirmé à présent, comme pour signifier qu'elle déclinait l'offre qu'il avait suggéré silencieusement quelques minutes plus tôt et qu'elle le choisissait finalement en lui proposant un combat qu'elle acceptait de livrer pour gagner sa liberté.

Un temps paraissant infini aux sens éveillés de Fiona s'écoula à nouveau et Voldemort fit enfin de quelques pas en arrière.

- Ne quittez pas cette voie. Vous trouverez un escalier un peu plus loin sur la gauche, dit-il d'un ton étrangement calme en reculant toujours.

Le mage noir pivota et s'éloigna en reprenant le chemin qu'il s'était destiné à suivre avant cette interruption inattendue.

Déstabilisée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre et de ressentir, Fiona ne s'accorda cependant pas une seule seconde avant d'avancer à nouveau. L'écran de flammes se désagrégea, en laissant les murs intacts, et elle s'assura simplement d'un regard sur sa droite que Voldemort était hors de vue dans l'allée où il venait de disparaître.

Elle trouva sans mal l'escalier qu'avaient mentionné Severus et Voldemort. Elle le descendit en restant tout de même attentive et perçut effectivement des heurts dont la puissance n'avait incontestablement rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait pu entendre jusqu'à présent comme le lui avait prédit Rogue.

Prenant réellement conscience pour la première fois depuis des heures du danger auquel elle allait être confrontée, Fiona s'efforça de se concentrer à nouveau sur la mission de l'Ordre. Elle inspira profondément en s'arrêtant le long d'un mur, pensa à quelques nuages assombrissant déjà le ciel au cas où elle en aurait besoin, et se lança enfin.

Ce qu'elle vit dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer l'instant d'avant. Elle se trouvait maintenant dans un hall immense où des dizaines de partisans de Voldemort se battaient avec un nombre apparemment égal de sorciers contrastant de leurs adversaires par les tenues colorées qu'ils portaient.

Certains étaient montés par deux sur des meubles. Dos à dos, ils infligeaient des sortilèges à un groupe de Mangemorts en contrebas en tentant d'éviter les ripostes de leurs ennemis. Un autre était même suspendu à un gigantesque lustre de cristal mais en tomba soudain après avoir été heurté d'un éclair bleu. Fiona agita rapidement la main dans sa direction et parvint à amortir sa chute en se servant du pouvoir du vent.

Dans le fond du hall, deux sorciers se battaient dans les airs mais finalement, celui de l'Ordre lâcha sa baguette et envoya son poing dans le trou béant du capuchon de son rival lui faisant ainsi perdre sa concentration. Le Mangemort retomba beaucoup plus vite que son opposant qui récupéra sa baguette et l'immobilisa avant de se ruer vers un de ses confrères pour lui prêter main forte.

Un peu plus loin, une sorcière aux cheveux roses était aux prises avec trois Mangemorts et se laissait retrancher dans un renfoncement sans même sans rendre compte. Fiona s'avança peu à peu vers le groupe et envoya deux boules de feu sur les assaillants de la sorcière avant de repousser le troisième sur plusieurs mètres d'un revers de la main et lui fit traverser les portes d'une armoire où il s'effondra sans connaissance. Les deux autres hommes maîtrisèrent les flammes qui consumaient leurs robes et la sorcière aux cheveux roses les ligota sans attendre.

- Merci, fit-elle avant de retourner se placer courageusement devant deux autres Mangemorts.

Fiona lui sourit brièvement et s'aperçut que le hall comportait de nombreuses portes par lesquelles arrivaient sans cesse d'autres partisans de Voldemort. Sans doute ceux qui étaient habituellement confinés à la surveillance des cachots, pensa t'elle, et lorsqu'elle vit huit d'entre eux tenter de se joindre à la bataille, elle dressa un impressionnant mur de feu pour leur bloquer l'accès.

Des cris de stupeur retentirent de part et d'autre des deux camps à cette apparition mais les combats reprirent rapidement. Les Mangemorts stoppés par les flammes renoncèrent et firent demi-tour. Fiona laissa donc le mur se désintégrer au cas où des membres de l'Ordre auraient besoin de venir en renfort par cette voie et elle vit un sorcier en robe rouge s'avancer vers elle.

- Elphias Doge, se présenta t'il en reprenant son souffle. Venez, vous devez sortir d'ici.

- Je m'en charge, fit un autre homme dont la voix ressemblait étrangement à un grognement.

Fiona se retourna dut redoubler d'effort pour ne pas émettre un cri de surprise en distinguant soudain son visage couturé de part et d'autre. Il manquait même une partie du nez au vieil homme à la physionomie repoussante et l'un de ses yeux tournait sans arrêt dans son orbite.

- Il n'est pas question que je parte, riposta t'elle. Même si vous ne semblez pas vraiment en difficulté, je peux vous aider à en finir au plus vite.

- C'est possible, grogna l'homme à nouveau. Mais je connais deux puissants sorciers qui n'hésiteraient pas à m'étrangler si vous ne sortiez pas d'ici vivante. Alors suivez-moi. …Au fait, je suis Maugrey Fol Œil, annonça t'il ensuite.

Fiona se campa plus fermement sur sa position.

- Regardez…, fit-elle en arquant un sourcil déterminé.

Elle repéra un groupe de trois Mangemorts réunis dans un angle à l'autre bout du hall, les enveloppa dans une tornade de vent et les envoya contre un mur d'où ils retombèrent évanouis.

- Très impressionnant mais moi j'ai des ordres, se borna Fol Œil. De toute façon, vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'ils vont rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucun Mangemort à dégommer ? Tout est prévu, assura t'il d'un air confiant. Allez, on y va.

- Attendez…, dit soudain Fiona en apercevant un groupe d'élèves arriver de l'escalier qu'elle avait elle-même descendu.

Harry était accompagné de presque tous les membres de l'AD. Les adolescents s'arrêtèrent pour évaluer rapidement la situation et estimer leur chance de pouvoir atteindre la porte du hall donnant sur le parc avant d'avancer plus loin. Après quelques chuchotements ils se mirent en marche prudemment en brandissant leurs baguettes au cas où.

- Ils viennent avec nous, exigea Fiona en reportant son attention sur Maugrey.

- Et comment voulez-vous que je m'occupe d'une vingtaine de sorciers à la fois, argumenta t'il. Ils sauront très bien se débrouiller tout seuls. Allez, dépêchez-vous.

- Moi je peux, insista t'elle.

S'obstinant dans ses résolutions, Fiona tendit une main droit devant elle et déporta sur le côté plusieurs groupes de sorciers susceptibles d'empêcher la progression des élèves. Ils furent à peine dérangés par ce soudain changement de position et continuèrent à se battre. Il se forma ainsi une sorte d'allée entre les adolescents et le mur. Du bout des doigts, elle dessina ensuite une ligne imaginaire sur le sol et remonta son geste pour délimiter un dôme. De l'eau apparut en suivant le tracé que ses doigts venaient d'accomplir et s'éleva jusqu'à former un tunnel protecteur. En d'autres circonstances, ce spectacle aurait pu paraître splendide : les lueurs du hall à l'extérieur se reflétaient sur une multitude de vaguelettes ondulantes qui évoluaient doucement sur toute la longueur du passage.

- Wahaaa, c'que c'est beau ! s'exclama Ron le nez en l'air en reprenant sa marche.

Fiona fit signe aux élèves d'avancer un peu plus vite.

- Merci, lui dit Harry en arrivant enfin à sa hauteur.

- Où sont les autres ? s'inquiéta t'elle en voyant qu'il en manquait quatre ou cinq.

- Ils sont légèrement blessés, répondit Hermione. Mais des membres de l'Ordre les ont fait sortir depuis un moment.

- Bon, on va peut-être pouvoir y aller, maintenant, s'impatienta Maugrey Fol Œil en s'apprêtant à partir.

Tous le suivirent et ils arrivèrent sans encombre sur le perron du manoir. Fiona eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle aperçut quelques moldus au loin, guidés par des membres de l'Ordre vers les grilles du parc.

- Ce sont les derniers, annonça Maugrey en voyant l'inquiétude ternir le visage de la jeune femme. Tout est bientôt terminé maintenant.

Le groupe avança entre les allées harmonieusement dessinées et tous se retournèrent brusquement. Une explosion venait de retentir au rez-de-chaussée du manoir et une fumée rose s'éleva lentement le long des fenêtres, envahissant peu à peu la totalité du hall.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'horrifia Fiona.

- Les membres de l'Ordre se sont prémunis d'un puissant somnifère avant de venir, expliqua Fol Œil. Par contre, les Mangemorts eux, ne le sont pas et il ne doit pas en rester beaucoup sur leurs jambes à l'heure qu'il est. Vous voyez, vous n'aviez aucune raison de vous inquiéter…

Maugrey les amena jusqu'à l'entrée du parc et, puisqu'ils devaient attendre les autres pour partir, le groupe se retourna une dernière fois sur le repère de Voldemort. Effectivement, Fiona et les élèves virent sortir les premiers sorciers fidèles à Dumbledore ce qui confirmait que le manoir ne tarderait plus à être évacué.

Cependant, une dizaine de Mangemorts afflua par une autre issue venant d'un angle décalé de la façade. En tête du groupe, Albus Dumbledore tentait de leur échapper en se tournant parfois pour leur faire face ou lançait des sortilèges par-dessus son épaule.

Dans une ultime tentative, le vieil homme pivota à nouveau mais trop tard pour riposter au maléfice que lui jeta un des Mangemorts. A plusieurs mètres de là, Fiona réagit aussitôt. Elle retarda l'éclair fulgurant et le réexpédia vers le Mangemort qui l'évita de justesse dans une embardée.

Puis, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et, d'un simple regard, en fit descendre un puissant éclair qui se fragmenta en plusieurs branches dans un grondement de tonnerre assourdissant et s'enfonça dans la terre juste aux pieds des Mangemorts. Renonçant à tenter quoi que ce soit devant le danger qui les menaçait soudain, ils retournèrent à l'intérieur et les derniers membres de l'Ordre, qui s'étaient arrêtés en voyant Dumbledore en mauvaise posture, rejoignirent enfin les sorciers et les moldus qui les attendaient derrière les grilles.

Ils remercièrent chaleureusement Fiona pour cette aide de dernière minute et se présentèrent un à un. En toute modestie, Dumbledore resta un instant en retrait avant de se glisser derrière Fiona et lui adresser lui aussi ses félicitations.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle, la gorge serrée. Je vous devais bien ça. Après tout, c'est grâce à vous si je suis à nouveau libre aujourd'hui.

- Il n'a jamais été question de vous laisser entre les mains de Voldemort, lui assura Dumbledore le regard brillant.

Fiona lui rendit un sourire sincère.

- Que va t'il leur arriver ? demanda t'elle en reportant son attention vers les moldus.

La plupart d'entre eux étaient recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes et observaient les alentours d'un air hagard. Certains enfants pleuraient malgré le réconfort que leur apportaient les membres de l'Ordre et les élèves du collège.

- Ils vont être conduits au Ministère de la Magie où ils seront soignés et soumis à de puissants sortilèges d'amnésie, l'informa le vieil homme, compatissant. Ensuite, ils seront ramenés chez eux et surveillés pendant quelques temps pour s'assurer qu'ils ne souffriront pas de ce qu'ils viennent de subir.

Fiona soupira de soulagement et elle vit Dumbledore agiter sa baguette d'où s'échappa un gigantesque vortex ressemblant à une corne d'abondance constituée de vent pur posée à même le sol. Les membres de l'Ordre ne parurent pas surpris mais Fiona et les élèves sursautèrent à l'apparition de cet étrange phénomène. Quant aux moldus, il fallut redoubler de patience pour réussir à calmer la nouvelle agitation qu'éveilla en eux la vision de cette manifestation surnaturelle dont la vitesse de rotation et le grondement sourd n'étaient pas pour rassurer les esprits.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, les interpella Dumbledore avec douceur. Je sais que vous venez de vivre des moments difficiles auxquels vous ne devez pas comprendre grand-chose, mais je vous demande de me faire confiance et de bien vouloir vous engager dans ce passage, dit-il en désignant le vortex d'un geste ample de la main. Un accueil chaleureux vous sera réservé à votre arrivée et vous recevrez des soins médicaux de qualité pour ceux d'entre vous qui en ont besoin. Ensuite, vous serez reconduits dans vos foyers.

- Et pourquoi devrions-nous vous faire confiance ? se risqua un homme parmi la foule en se détachant légèrement du groupe.

- Allons, s'impatienta un deuxième. Vous voyez bien qu'ils viennent de nous sortir de cet enfer. Faites donc ce qu'on vous dit ou restez ici si ça vous chante. Moi, je choisis de suivre les conseils de cet… cet homme, finit-il par définir après avoir observé la robe de Dumbledore avec curiosité.

Le moldu s'avança et s'engouffra dans le tunnel où il fut immédiatement aspiré, provoquant aussitôt des cris de stupeur de la part de ses congénères. Sans céder à ce nouvel accès de panique, plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix encouragèrent quelques moldus à venir vers le vortex et se placèrent eux-mêmes de chaque côté pour les guider.

- N'ayez pas peur, assura un agent du Ministère. Nous allons également emprunter ce passage, donc vous voyez bien qu'il n'y a aucun danger. Mais nous devons faire vite, à présent. Venez, dit-il à un homme corpulent tout proche de lui. Je vais vous montrer.

L'homme se laissa attraper par le bras et le sorcier l'entraîna vers le cône où ils disparurent aussitôt. Cette fois, les exclamations furent plus discrètes et déjà quelques moldus s'avancèrent de leur plein gré. La totalité des prisonniers et des membres de l'Ordre furent rapidement évacués et Dumbledore fit disparaître le vortex avant d'en créer un autre pour ramener les professeurs et les élèves venus de Poudlard. Fiona fut la dernière à partir et lorsqu'il ne resta plus personne, le vieil homme désintégra le passage et transplana lui-même vers le château.

* * *

J'attends votre avis sur ce chapitre, c'est juste en haut à gauche… !

Bisous à tous.  
Volderine


	19. Décisions et associations

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… éè).

* * *

Salut à tous ! 

Je dois avouer que je me suis demandée si j'allais continuer à publier la suite car, avec 18 chapitres déjà mis en ligne (ce qui constitue une fic entière pour la plupart des auteurs), je suis restée avec une seule et malheureuse review pendant une bonne semaine et demi. Mais finalement, d'autres sont arrivées depuis, alors je mets un autre chapitre du coup et j'en profite pour remercier ceux d'entre vous qui ont pris la peine de confirmer qu'ils s'intéressent à mon histoire :

**SaTaN**, merci. C'est sympa d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, je n'écris donc pas pour rien alors ? lol. Pour l'année, effectivement je crois que je suis restée assez évasive là-dessus (Peeves dit juste au début que depuis le départ d'Ombrage l'année dernière, l'ambiance au château est devenue morne). Donc, pour répondre à ta question, c'est la 6e année de Harry. Voilà, merci encore et repasse quand tu veux… !

**Keana**, hi, hi, non rassure-toi, Voldemort n'est pas bizarre. C'est juste qu'avec l'assaut largement préparé de l'Ordre du Phénix, le fait que Fiona lui donne du fil à retordre puisqu'elle est franchement contre ses principes et qu'il sait très bien que ni Dumbledore ni Fiona ne tolèreraient qu'il y ait des moldus dans le coup, il préfère s'avouer vaincu et sauver sa peau pour l'instant. Mais t'inquiète, ce n'est que pour préparer un nouveau plan et, le connaissant, on peut s'attendre à ce qu'il frappe fort pour avoir enfin le dernier mot. Sinon pour Harry, tu ne crois pas que ça aurait été un peu facile qu'il en profite pour le vaincre ? Je crois que ça rejoindrait ce qui a déjà été fait pas mal de fois dans d'autres fics et j'ai préféré faire quelque chose de différent. En fait, je mets un point d'honneur à ne rien utiliser parmi ce qui a déjà été fait par les autres auteurs, donc, il n'y a que du nouveau chez moi ! J'espère que la date de parution de mon chapitre ne t'aura pas posé trop de problème car je moi j'en ai fini avec le lycée et je bosse maintenant, ce n'est donc plus très évident de suivre les congés scolaires…

**bohemio**, hey, salut nouvelle revieweuse ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise (j'sais pas comment t'as fait pour la trouver parce que ça fait un moment que je suis perdue au fin fond de la liste des nouveautés ! lol). Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances…

**Xyra**, han ! T'as lu ma fic pendant les cours ? Wahoo, j'espère que tu passes pas ton bac à la fin de l'année lol. Pour en revenir à tes observations, comme je le disais à Keana, Voldemort s'est fait un peu prendre au dépourvu avec l'assaut de l'Ordre (qui, soit dit en passant, était plutôt bien préparé). Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre avec Fiona non plus. Et puisqu'elle laisse entendre qu'elle n'a aucune intention de le rejoindre, l'urgence pour lui est de sauver sa peau dans un premier temps. Mais ce ne sera sans doute que pour préparer un nouveau plan… Stop ! j'en dis pas plus sinon il n'y aura plus de suspens. Merci pour tes encouragements et tes compliments, je dois bien avouer que j'en ai besoin pour garder le moral et continuer d'écrire. J'espère que la suite de ma fic ne te décevras pas. Bisous à toi aussi !

**Leslie**, hey quel enthousiasme ! Pour l'action, t'as pas fini d'en voir et j'espère bien avoir réussi à rendre les moments plus calmes aussi intéressants que le reste. A toi de juger avec les évènements à venir… Merci pour ta review, Leslie, et au plaisir de te revoir à nouveau parmi mes fidèles lecteurs.

**Lessa**, tant mieux si tu ne t'ennuies pas chère Lessa, c'est quand même le but d'un auteur d'intéresser ses lecteurs. J'ai bien ri en voyant ta petite reprise pour le « pardon… Lord Voldemort » car en fait, je me suis rendue compte que j'oubliais souvent son titre dans mon texte à l'époque où j'ai écris ce passage, alors j'en ai profité pour mettre cette petite lacune sur le dos de Fiona, lol. D'ailleurs effectivement, elle est assez impressionnée par le personnage, comme tu le fais si bien remarquer. Sur ce coup-là, Rogue avait raison quand il lui disait que Voldemort a un petit côté fascinant et qu'on se laisse facilement attirer par sa personnalité. Reste à savoir si Fiona saura garder la tête froide… Pour la participation d'Harry, de Ron et d'Hermione : oui ils seront présents. Ils vont même avoir encore un grand rôle à jouer plus tard au milieu d'autres petites interventions ponctuelles. Mais ce n'est pas une potterfiction ordinaire, donc, ils ne sont pas les persos principaux. Voilà, merci pour ta review et tous tes compliments à chaque fois, ça m'encourage beaucoup !

_Bonne lecture… !_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 - Décisions et associations**

( La seule chose dont on soit sûr, en ce qui concerne l'avenir, c'est qu'il n'est jamais conforme à nos prévisions - _Jean Dutourd_ )

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fiona arriva dans le parc de l'école par un vortex identique à celui qu'elle avait emprunté à l'aller. Celui-ci se volatilisa après son passage et elle se trouva face à un comité d'accueil un peu particulier. La totalité des élèves étaient réunis devant la façade du château et la foule s'étendait jusque sur le perron tant ils étaient nombreux malgré les vacances qui n'étaient pas encore terminées. Visiblement, ils avaient applaudi un à un les professeurs et les élèves revenus sains et saufs et leur enthousiasme redoubla d'intensité lorsqu'ils virent Fiona s'avancer vers eux.

Dumbledore arrivait depuis les grilles du parc et rejoignit les résidents du collège en recevant lui aussi la ferveur des adolescents et des enseignants qui avaient attendu leur retour dans l'angoisse. Les membres de l'AD étaient pris d'assaut un peu plus loin. Harry eut bien du mal à esquiver les questions de ses camarades qui venaient de comprendre que certains élèves avaient eu le droit de se joindre à Dumbledore et s'en étonnaient.

De son côté Fiona nota discrètement qu'un groupe de Serpentard, accompagné de Monsieur Rusard, observaient l'ensemble de la scène avec indifférence avant d'être elle-même happée par une multitude d'élèves et de professeurs venus s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle les rassura chaleureusement, puis, le directeur invita peu à peu les étudiants à retourner à l'intérieur.

"Nous sommes désolés que vous ayez dû passer le jour de Noël dans de telles circonstances, murmura Minerva à Fiona lorsqu'elle fut un peu moins accaparée."

"Ça ne fait rien, il y en aura d'autres. En fait, je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte et le plus important pour moi est que chacun ait pu s'en sortir indemne. D'ailleurs à ce propos, Hermione m'a dit que quelques élèves avaient été blessés ? s'inquiéta t'elle."

"Rien de grave, s'empressa de répondre McGonagall. Ils sont à l'infirmerie et Madame Pomfresh nous a très vite confortés sur leur état de santé."

Le directeur rejoignit les deux femmes à cet instant.

"Justement, j'allais vous poser la même question à leur sujet, dit-il à l'attention de Minerva."

"Dumbledore, comment avez-vous pu laisser faire une chose pareille ? lui reprocha Fiona sans réelle animosité."

Le vieux sorcier haussa un sourcil et esquissa un sourire malicieux.

"Oh, je suis sûr qu'ils se feront un plaisir de vous raconter comment ils s'y sont pris pour me convaincre, répondit-il un peu honteux. En attendant, poursuivit-il d'un ton plus sérieux. Je voulais vous informer que l'Ordre du Phénix que je préside va se réunir ce soir et j'aimerai vous convier à vous joindre à nous si vous le souhaitez. Cela dit, il se peut que nous soyons pris une bonne partie de la nuit et si vous préférez vous reposer…"

"Non, ça va aller. Je viendrai, accepta Fiona."

Dumbledore l'observa un instant d'une étrange façon. Fiona aurait juré avoir perçu une lueur de fierté dans les yeux du sorcier mais son visage retrouva rapidement une apparence plus coutumière.

"Y a t'il quelque chose dont vous voulez me parler avant ce soir ? demanda t'il."

"Non, Monsieur. Il n'y a rien, affirma Fiona avec sérénité."

Dumbledore entendait cette réponse pour la troisième fois de sa vie, mais aujourd'hui, elle lui apporta une sorte de soulagement plutôt que la confirmation d'un terrible doute comme cela avait déjà été le cas par le passé. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Minerva.

"Pouvez-vous demander à Harry s'il veut bien nous honorer de sa présence ainsi que celle des membres de son groupe, ce soir ?"

"Albus, vous êtes sûr que…"

"Oui, ma chère, l'interrompit sereinement Dumbledore. J'ai déjà fait l'erreur de laisser le temps s'écouler inconsidérément avant de prendre une décision de toute façon inévitable et j'ai bien l'intention d'associer le principal intéressé à nos projets cette fois. Pour l'instant, je vais me rendre aux cuisines pour demander aux elfes de nous préparer un nouveau banquet puisque nous n'avons pas tous été là pour assister à celui de Noël, dit-il en regardant Fiona à nouveau. J'espère qu'il aura au moins le mérite de réchauffer les cœurs et les esprits."

"Vous pourriez rassurer Dobby pour moi ? lui demanda Fiona. J'aimerais aller voir si je peux aider Madame Pomfresh avant le dîner et passer un peu de temps auprès des élèves."

"Bien sûr, je n'y manquerai pas, promit Dumbledore."

Le parc était pratiquement désert à présent et ils retournèrent vers le château.

"Avez-vous des nouvelles de Severus ? s'enquit Fiona en gravissant les marches du perron."

"Il va bien, assura Dumbledore d'un ton apaisant."

"Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr, insista t'elle en tâchant de masquer son inquiétude."

"La magie, ma chère, la magie…, fit le vieil homme d'un air énigmatique. Il sera là ce soir, promit-il."

Le professeur McGonagall et Fiona regardèrent le directeur bifurquer vers les cuisines et s'engagèrent ensemble sur l'escalier de marbre.

La plupart de mes élèves sont certainement à l'infirmerie puisque la quasi totalité de mes sixième année font partie des membres de l'AD, supposa Minerva. Mais je fais quand même un détour par la salle commune des Gryffondor et je vous rejoins là-bas.

"Très bien. A tout de suite, alors, convint Fiona."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lorsque elle arriva à l'infirmerie, il y régnait une agitation plutôt organisée où chacun apportait une contribution efficace aux besoins des élèves blessés. Cependant, l'affluence des étudiants présents n'était pas pour calmer l'exaspération de Madame Pomfresh qui commençait à en faire sortir quelques-uns.

"Ah, Fiona, se réjouit-elle en la voyant arriver. Comment allez-vous ?"

La jeune femme passa plusieurs minutes à réconforter son amie qui ne cessait de répéter à quel point elle s'était inquiétée à son sujet.

"Avez-vous besoin d'un peu d'aide ? demanda t'elle ensuite."

"Ce n'est pas de refus. Je manque d'Oculine pour soigner trois élèves victimes d'un maléfice d'Eblouissement."

"Très bien, je m'y mets tout de suite."

Fiona disparut dans l'officine de l'infirmière et rassembla les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin. Elle prépara la potion avec minutie, respectant l'ordre de chaque composant, les temps de pause, et laissa refroidir le tout.

Après une demi-heure, elle retourna dans la salle de repos où il ne restait plus que les membres de l'AD aux chevets de leurs camarades. Madame Pomfresh faisait prendre des remèdes à deux élèves et Fiona alla se pencher sur le lit d'Ernie Macmillan.

"Alors, dit-elle. Quelqu'un va t'il enfin me dire comment ce vieux fou de Dumbledore a pu consentir à vous laisser participer à une mission aussi dangereuse ?"

A l'aide d'une pipette, Fiona appliqua délicatement trois gouttes d'Oculine dans les yeux de l'adolescent et se retourna pour donner les mêmes soins à une jeune Serdaigle. Des sourires se dessinèrent sur les visages des garçons et des filles qui s'échangeaient des regards amusés à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

"Euh… eh bien c'est que…, hésita Hermione. Nous nous sommes rendus en délégation dans son bureau où une bonne quinzaine de personnes étaient réunies. Harry a insisté pour qu'ils acceptent qu'on les accompagne mais Dumbledore a refusé catégoriquement, bien sûr. Alors, nous avons décidé qu'ils avaient besoin d'une petite démonstration pour leur prouver que nous étions capables de nous défendre et, sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, nous les avons stupéfixés, désarmés, d'autres ont été ligotés. Neville a même transformé le professeur Flitwick en théière, ce qui a tellement fait rire Dumbledore qu'il s'est senti obligé de capituler en voyant ce qu'on avait réussi à faire sans qu'aucun n'ait eu le temps de riposter."

Fiona en écarquilla les yeux de surprise et d'amusement.

"En théière ? s'étonna t'elle. Tiens donc, je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de métamorphoser des êtres humains en objets solides aussi facilement."

"En principe, non, attesta Terry Boot. A moins de disposer d'une grande puissance magique."

Fiona se tourna vers l'intéressé qui haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas lui-même comment il avait pu réaliser un tel prodige.

"Ben… c'est Neville, tenta d'expliquer Ron. Et il ne fait jamais rien comme les autres."

Des rires plus francs éclatèrent à l'évocation des maladresses si coutumières de l'adolescent.

"Ben quoi, fit Neville d'une petite voix. Ne vous moquez pas, l'important c'est qu'il n'ait rien pu faire."

"Absolument, convint Fiona avec douceur. Mais ça aurait pu être dangereux. Les Mangemorts sont certainement entraînés à des techniques de défense qui auraient pu vous coûter cher."

"On ne s'en est pas trop mal sorti, argumenta Lavande."

"Ouais, confirma Padma Patil. Et puis plusieurs d'entre nous ont déjà été confrontés à eux l'année dernière et ils sont tous revenus sains et saufs."

"Je vois que rien ne vous fera être un peu plus raisonnables, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Il faut dire que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, intervint Harry. Après tout, nous sommes en quelque sorte _la relève_ et nous devons être préparés à anticiper ce genre d'action."

Personne n'osa contredire ce qui apparaissait comme une évidence et Minerva fit son entrée à cet instant. Elle demanda à Harry de le suivre dans le bureau de Madame Pomfresh et s'entretint un moment avec lui.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, Harry annonça à ses camarades que Dumbledore souhaitait les convier à une réunion au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix dans la soirée. Un tollé d'exclamations de surprise et de fierté retentit et tous acceptèrent d'y participer en ne revenant pas de l'honneur qu'on leur accordait. Passé cet instant d'enthousiasme, Harry les informa qu'il les préviendrait par le moyen habituel de l'heure à laquelle ils devraient partir et se rendit chez le directeur pour savoir comment il comptait accueillir environ 20 élèves à Londres puisqu'ils ne savaient pas transplaner.

Puis, Madame Pomfresh donna l'autorisation aux cinq étudiants complètement rétablis de sortir et tous retournèrent dans leurs salles communes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La Grande Salle s'emplit peu à peu pour le dîner. Apparemment, Rogue n'était toujours pas revenu et Fiona longea les tables en échangeant quelques mots avec le professeur Vector. Ils avancèrent vers deux des trois places encore inoccupées et la jeune femme s'installa entre Madame Chourave et une chaise vide en ayant un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers les décorations qu'elle avait créées quelques jours plus tôt.

"Fiona, je vous retrouve enfin, se lamenta l'enseignante. Je suis tellement désolée de n'avoir rien pu faire… Tout ça est de ma faute, si seulement j'avais été plus méfiante."

"Allons, ma chère. Vous n'y êtes pour rien, lui pardonna t'elle. J'aurais dû être sur mes gardes, moi aussi."

"Tout de même. C'était vraiment absurde de ne pas m'être doutée que le moindre détail pouvait avoir son importance."

"Vous ne m'avez pas obligée à venir en aide à ce vieil homme. J'en ai pris la décision toute seule et même si j'avais été entourée d'une vingtaine de sorciers, ça n'aurait rien changé, argumenta Fiona d'un ton apaisant."

"Jamais plus je ne serais aussi inattentive, se jura le professeur."

"De toute façon, que pouviez-vous faire ? s'emmêla le professeur Trelawney en se penchant pour mieux la voir. Rien ni personne ne peut aller contre les lois irrévocables du destin. Mais ça, peu de sorciers le comprennent, soupira t'elle de lassitude."

Fiona n'entretenait pas de relations particulièrement hostiles envers l'enseignante qui n'avait pourtant fait qu'annoncer catastrophes sur catastrophes depuis son arrivée au collège. Mais une telle réflexion placée dans la conversation alors que Madame Chourave se sentait bouleversée de n'avoir pu pressentir le danger, lui parut exceptionnellement mal venue. Par chance, les éléments jouèrent en sa faveur au même instant.

"Dommage que vous ne soyez pas capable de voir plus loin que le bout de votre nez, se moqua Fiona assez froidement. Je crois que la plume de votre chapeau est en train de prendre feu à la flamme d'un chandelier. Voulez-vous que je vous aide…, proposa t'elle en convoitant avec envie le contenu d'un pichet d'eau placé juste devant la voyante et dont elle se serait fait un plaisir de lui envoyer en pleine figure."

"Oh, mon Dieu, s'exclama Sibylle en tentant de remédier au problème. Mais c'est vrai ! Comment ce fait-il que je n'ai rien vu !"

"Sans doute que les méandres de l'art de la Divination sont si complexes que certains esprits feraient bien de les ignorer à défaut de les comprendre, lança McGonagall en s'intéressant à la dispute."

Mais Sibylle s'en sortit très bien toute seule et des plats plus raffinés qu'à l'ordinaire apparurent. Tout le monde se servit, rompant ainsi les hostilités. Fiona se laissa conseiller par Dumbledore assis deux places plus loin et les propos échangés devinrent plus joyeux. Sauf peut-être une heure plus tard, lorsque Sibylle Trelawney -qui n'avait mangé que du bout des lèvres jusqu'à présent-, se permit de reprendre la parole.

"Vous ne trouvez pas que la dinde était un peu sèche ? se plaignit-elle."

"Laquelle…, rétorqua Minerva d'un ton mordant."

Sibylle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à l'insulte et la énième querelle entre les deux femmes devrait être remise à un autre jour car Rogue entra à cet instant par la porte située derrière la table des professeurs.

Il repéra immédiatement Fiona et s'avança vers elle. Elle décela sur son visage un mince sourire éloquent qu'elle était pratiquement la seule à avoir appris à reconnaître avec le temps et, rehaussé d'un regard intense, celui-ci exprimait sans équivoque le soulagement qu'il éprouvait de la retrouver enfin. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus lorsqu'il se trouva près d'elle. Il effleura discrètement sa main de la sienne avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Son entrée n'avait échappée à personne et, aussitôt, des sifflements de connivence leur arrivèrent depuis les tables des élèves qui n'avaient rien manqué de la scène. Quelques applaudissements s'élevaient même de celle des Gryffondor. Fiona leur rendit un sourire sincère alors que Rogue les observait sans colère mais l'expression de son visage tourna rapidement à l'indifférence.

Severus adressa un regard serein à Dumbledore, comme pour répondre à une sorte de code instauré entre les deux hommes lui signifiant que tout s'était déroulé sans incidents, et le repas se termina après quelques minutes.

Les derniers élèves s'éloignaient vers leurs salles communes. Quant aux professeurs, ils partagèrent un instant le chemin qu'ils avaient en commun. Fermant la marche, Fiona et Severus échangeaient enfin des mots plus intimes quand soudain, Rogue ouvrit une porte sur sa droite et entraîna la jeune femme à l'intérieur. Il l'étreignit ardemment. Elle s'abandonna à cet élan de tendresse qui lui avait tant manqué depuis des jours.

Après un moment, il prit son visage entre ses mains, ferma les yeux fermés et posa son front sur le sien. Puis, toujours enlacés, il se recula légèrement et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveaux. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais se ravisa.

"J'ai eu si peur, murmura t'il sur ses lèvres. Dis-moi que tout s'est bien passé."

Fiona lui caressa doucement la joue du revers de ses doigts.

"Je suis encore là, non ?"

"Ce n'est pas drôle. Je t'interdis de plaisanter lorsqu'il s'agit de Voldemort."

Elle plongea un regard intense dans celui du professeur et la douceur de ses traits se transforma en une expression plus sérieuse avant qu'elle ne réponde.

"Je me suis arrangée pour que tout ne soit pas perdu, lui assura t'elle. Si je me trouve à nouveau face à lui, je saurai le faire attendre encore un peu."

Ils s'observèrent un instant, Fiona pour renforcer la conviction qu'elle souhaitait instaurer pour appuyer ses paroles et Rogue pour évaluer à quel point il pouvait y trouver un soulagement.

Puis, rassurés l'un et l'autre et répondant à un désir inassouvi depuis trop longtemps, ils échangèrent enfin un baiser passionné. Severus fut le premier à rompre leur étreinte.

"Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore, annonça t'il avec regret. Il va sûrement vouloir rassembler l'Ordre le plus tôt possible et je dois lui parler. Mais avant, il faut que je te propose quelque chose."

"Je t'écoute."

"Il n'est pas question que tu sois une fois encore placée en position de faiblesse. Laisse-moi t'aider à entraîner tes pouvoirs et t'inculquer des notions élémentaires de défense contre les forces du mal."

Fiona détourna la tête sur la pièce vide et soupira profondément.

"C'est une façon de me rappeler que je vais être en danger à chaque instant de ma vie ? lâcha t'elle presque sur un air de reproche."

"Non. C'est une façon de mettre toutes les chances de ton côté au cas où tu devrais une nouvelle fois être confrontée à des ennemis redoutables."

"Tu penses que Voldemort ne s'arrêtera pas là ? dit-elle plus dans une affirmation qu'une question."

"Tu connais déjà la réponse…, répliqua Severus en hochant la tête."

Elle reporta son attention sur lui.

"Très bien. Si tu penses que c'est indispensable."

Rogue lui sourit plus largement et consulta sa montre.

"Il faut que j'y aille, annonça t'il."

"Attends. Une réunion est effectivement prévue ce soir, lui apprit Fiona en retrouvant une certaine sérénité. Il m'a demandé d'y assister et j'ai accepté."

Severus fronça à peine les sourcils puisqu'il s'attendait à ce Dumbledore associe la jeune femme à leurs actions. Il espérait seulement que ce soit le plus tard possible mais les évènements récents mettaient tout le monde au pied du mur et il décida d'avouer les intentions du directeur à Fiona de façon à ce qu'elle ne soit pas prise de cours.

"Il va certainement te proposer de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix, l'informa t'il. Mais il ne le fera pas ce soir, il t'en parlera en privé avant. Ce qui te laisse le temps d'y réfléchir."

Elle soupira à nouveau.

"Je dois bien m'avouer que quelque part, je m'y attendais, mais j'ai l'impression d'être un jouet que se disputent deux gamins, lâcha t'elle sombrement en baissant les yeux."

"Je sais, moi aussi…, murmura Severus en lui caressant les cheveux. Cela dit, tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter. Penses-y simplement pour l'instant et attends de voir ce que va dire Dumbledore..."

Fiona inclina plusieurs fois la tête pour signifier qu'elle se tiendrait prête à cette entrevue.

"Viens, lui dit Severus en la prenant par la main."

Il sortirent et firent un bout de chemin ensemble en parlant de choses et d'autres.

"Je passe te chercher tout à l'heure, la prévint-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le palier du deuxième étage."

"D'accord, je t'attends."

Fiona monta plus haut dans les étages et Rogue se rendit dans le bureau du directeur.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Severus rejoignit Fiona dans sa chambre vers neuf heures. Il la conduisit à travers le château en lui expliquant que le réseau de transport par cheminées n'était plus très sûr depuis l'année dernière et que Dumbledore en avait créé une nouvelle qui échappait totalement au contrôle du Ministère.

En chemin, il dressa un portrait peu flatteur de la maison qui servait de quartier général à l'Ordre du Phénix et dans laquelle ils ne tarderaient plus à arriver maintenant. Fiona aurait bien voulu en apprendre un peu plus sur ce _Sirius Black_ qu'avait mentionné Severus, mais l'aversion à peine dissimulée qui ternissait le timbre de sa voix lorsqu'il en parlait la dissuada d'essayer de le faire s'étendre sur le sujet.

Rogue s'arrêta enfin. Il prononça un mot de passe devant un pan de mur qui ne laissait apparaître rien d'autre que des pierres ordinaires. Un panneau entier se désagrégea avant de disparaître complètement et ils entrèrent dans une pièce aux proportions modestes, renfermant un tas de vieilles babioles recouvertes de poussière.

Sous l'incantation d'une autre formule, une gigantesque cheminée apparut sur leur gauche, au fond de la pièce étroite, et Severus se tourna vers Fiona.

"Donne l'adresse du _12, place Grimmaurd_ lorsque tu seras à l'intérieur. Mais n'en prononce jamais la localisation exacte en dehors de Poudlard".

Fiona acquiesça silencieusement et Rogue poursuivit.

"Je préfère que tu partes la première puisque la plupart des membres de l'Ordre doivent déjà être là-bas."

"Tu as peur que je me perde ? ironisa t'elle en sachant bien que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire."

"Si c'est le cas, je prononcerai les mêmes mots que toi de façon à ce que tu ne te débarrasses pas de moi aussi facilement, rétorqua t'il sur le même ton."

Fiona lui adressa un sourire espiègle qui en disait long et s'engagea dans l'âtre. Severus y jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette.

"12, place Grimmaurd, prononça t'elle clairement d'un air mutin en hochant la tête de droite à gauche pour ponctuer chaque syllabe."

Rogue sourit en la regardant se volatiliser dans un panache de hautes flammes vertes.

Fiona se retrouva dans une immense cuisine mais elle resta sans voix de découvrir une pièce encombrée, aux murs sales, à la décoration d'un autre âge et regorgeant de bruits étranges. Severus arriva derrière elle.

"Novice, murmura t'il à son oreille en la prenant dans ses bras. Je savais bien que tu resterais en plein milieu du passage. En d'autres circonstances, ça aurait pu être très dangereux, se moqua t'il."

Il écarta ses boucles brunes et l'embrassa dans le cou.

"Si je m'attendais à ça…, lâcha t'elle dans un souffle en détaillant la cuisine tandis que Rogue les débarrassait des restes de suie d'un coup de baguette."

"Je t'avais prévenue et tu n'as encore rien vu. Viens…"

Ils n'eurent pas fait trois pas qu'une petite femme rousse et potelée, encadrée de deux jumeaux aux cheveux de la même teinte, déboula dans la pièce. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent en un large sourire accueillant lorsqu'elle aperçut les nouveaux visiteurs.

"Molly Weasley, se présenta t'elle avec entrain en tendant une main vers Fiona. Et voici mes fils : Fred et George, désigna t'elle."

"Tu te trompes, maman. Moi c'est Fred, tenta l'un des jumeaux."

"Oh, ne commencez pas tous les deux, les sermonna Molly. Débarrassez plutôt la table. Vous êtes sûrement Miss Mandelsen ? demanda t'elle en se tournant à nouveau vers Fiona."

"Oui, confirma celle-ci en lui serrant la main."

"Monsieur Rogue, salua ensuite Molly d'un ton plus solennel."

Severus lui répondit en s'inclinant brièvement.

"Ils sont tous arrivés ? demanda t'il."

"Non. Vous en moins il en manque encore une dizaine, mais ils ne devraient plus tarder."

"Très bien. Nous allons rejoindre les autres en attendant."

Rogue entraîna Fiona vers la porte de la cuisine et ralentit lorsqu'ils furent sur le seuil.

"A partir d'ici, il vaut mieux parler à voix basse, conseilla t'il. Suis-moi."

Elle obéit en respectant cette consigne dont Severus lui avait déjà parlé avant qu'ils ne partent de Poudlard. Mais trop tard. Une effroyable voix criarde résonna comme une menace lorsqu'ils approchèrent d'un gigantesque tableau représentant une femme à l'air revêche.

"QUI VIENT ENCORE SOUILLER MA MAISON ! hurla t'elle."

Elle se tut en voyant passer Severus. Puis, s'attarda un instant sur Fiona.

"QUI C'EST CELLE-LÀ ! VOUS ÊTES DE LEUR CÔTÉ, HEIN ! SOOOOORTEZ DE CHEZ MOIAAAAH ! vociféra t'elle pendant qu'elle en avait encore le temps."

Rogue pointa sa baguette sur les rideaux encadrant le tableau et enferma ainsi Madame Black dans un mutisme apaisant.

"Eh ben, fit Fiona en se retournant sur le tissu délavé. C'est au-delà de tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer."

Une porte s'ouvrit devant eux et un homme vint les accueillir.

"Je vois, ou plutôt j'entends, que vous avez fait connaissance avec l'illustre folle qui veille sur notre tranquillité à tous, plaisanta t'il. Sturgis Podmore, annonça t'il en saluant Fiona qui se préparait à devoir serrer beaucoup de mains, ce soir. Venez que je vous présente aux autres."

Severus les accompagna un moment et fut rapidement accaparé par d'autres membres de l'Ordre. De son côté, Fiona répondait aux paroles de bienvenue et participait aux conversations avec aisance.

Elle retrouva la sorcière aux cheveux roses -qui aujourd'hui étaient verts-, qu'elle avait aidée à se débarrasser de trois Mangemorts et celle-ci lui adressa des remerciements qu'elle regrettait être un peu trop tardifs. Puis, d'autres personnes qui s'étaient présentées avant qu'ils ne quittent le manoir de Voldemort virent passer un moment avec Fiona jusqu'à ce que plusieurs hommes et femmes se rapprochent d'une table ovale d'une longueur interminable.

"Si j'étais vous, je ne choisirais pas de m'asseoir près de Mondingus Fletcher, recommanda une voix douce derrière Fiona lorsqu'elle s'avança vers la table."

Elle se retourna et sourit.

"Remus Lupin, se souvint-elle pour l'avoir déjà brièvement rencontré le jour de l'assaut de l'Ordre. Vous avez raison, je ne l'avais pas vu, dit-elle avec complicité en regardant le vieux sorcier à quelques mètres de là."

"Venez, allons un peu plus loin."

Remus la guida et ils s'installèrent entre une vieille femme et un homme qui s'entretenait avec Maugrey Fol Œil. Celui-ci adressa ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de _sourire_ sincère lorsqu'il aperçut Fiona et elle le lui rendit volontiers. Elle vit ensuite Severus, décalé de plusieurs places de l'autre côté de la table, bien trop absorbé dans sa conversation pour faire attention à elle et bientôt d'autres sorciers s'installèrent peu à peu.

"Alors comme ça vous travaillez à Poudlard, commenta Remus pour engager la conversation."

"En effet. Je me trompe ou j'ai perçu une pointe de nostalgie dans votre voix quand vous avez prononcé le nom du collège ?"

"Vous ne rêvez pas, avoua t'il. Je dois reconnaître que j'y ai passé les plus belles années de ma vie. J'ai même pris beaucoup de plaisir à y enseigner il n'y a pas si longtemps."

"Vous avez été professeur ? s'étonna Fiona."

"Oui, mais pour une année seulement. J'enseignais la Défense contre les forces du mal. Et vous ?"

"Oh, moi je n'enseigne rien si ce n'est l'art du rangement à des élèves trop souvent pressés pour prendre le temps de remettre à leur place les livres de la bibliothèque, répliqua t'elle avec amusement."

"Quelqu'un est donc capable de supporter Madame Pince durant toute une journée ? ironisa t'il. Je ne pensais pas que cela était possible."

"Avec moi, elle est charmante, la défendit Fiona."

"C'est sans doute parce que c'est vous. A moi, elle m'a mené la vie dure pendant sept longues années, soupira Remus en conservant un air mutin."

Fiona partagea quelques éclats de rire avec son interlocuteur, qu'ils s'efforcèrent de garder discrets. Elle était à peine surprise de constater qu'elle avait apprécié la compagnie de Remus dès l'instant où elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. Il faisait preuve d'une grande douceur naturelle et elle décelait en lui une personnalité intéressante mais sans doute bridée par des moments difficiles qu'elle devinait aux traits souvent imprégnés de tristesse de son visage. Cependant, elle se garda bien d'évoquer des propos trop personnels qui n'auraient pas manqué de ternir leur première entrevue. Elle en était sûre.

Dumbledore se leva enfin et le silence se fit autour de la table. Après quelques mots d'introduction, il s'inquiéta de savoir si les moldus libérés des griffes de Voldemort avaient reçu les soins et le réconfort nécessaires à leur rétablissement. Ce qui fut confirmé par des agents travaillant au Ministère d'après ce qu'en déduisit Fiona. Par contre, les Mangemorts arrêtés ce jour-là n'étaient pas très coopératifs. Ils s'étaient même immuniser temporairement contre le Veritaserum, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps aux dires de certains sorciers chargés de superviser leur interrogatoire.

Puis, Dumbledore invita plusieurs membres de l'Ordre à faire part des difficultés rencontrées lors de l'assaut donné un peu plus tôt dans la journée de façon à ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs au cas où ils devraient à nouveau être confrontés à ce genre d'action.

Pendant plus de deux heures, tous exposèrent les lacunes qui les avaient gênés dans leur efficacité, ou apportaient au contraire de nouveaux espoirs et même des solutions suite à de nouvelles failles décelées dans l'organisation des rangs des partisans du mage noir.

Il fut évoqué entre autre la perte de Lucius Malefoy que Rogue rappela comme ayant été l'une des meilleures têtes à penser que Voldemort n'ait jamais eue à ses côtés. Sa disparition en déstabilisait plus d'un aujourd'hui et cela constituait un point important pour contrecarrer une offensive plus que probable de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui, à défaut de retrouver un autre dirigeant de cette envergure dans des délais raisonnables, devrait redoubler d'effort pour réinstaurer la confiance et obtenir le meilleur de ses adeptes.

Ce qui amena tout naturellement la suite du débat sur les intentions de Voldemort.

"Miss Mandelsen, la sollicita Dumbledore. Avez-vous été témoin d'un fait qui pourrait nous éclairer ?"

"Rien de vraiment décrit ouvertement, réfuta t'elle. Mais j'ai réfléchi longuement à une phrase qu'il a dite. Lorsqu'il m'a annoncé qu'il m'entretiendrait très bientôt de ses projets, je me suis permise de lui demander si je pouvais en avoir un aperçu. Il n'a pas été très précis, bien sûr, mais il m'a répondu qu'il _estimait urgent de changer radicalement le monde qui nous entoure_."

"Pardonnez ma franchise, intervint Emmeline Vance. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cet élément peut nous amener à comprendre exactement ce qu'il envisage. Le monde magique est présent partout dans ce pays et rien ne permet de désigner clairement la moindre cible dans vos propos."

"Détrompez-vous, la contredit poliment Fiona. Le monde de la sorcellerie est très différent du monde moldu du fait qu'il ne dépende que d'une seule instance magique. Une instance qui régit absolument tout ce qui fait notre particularité et qui veille à l'application de nos lois mais qui a le désavantage de se situer en un lieu unique. Les moldus ont établi un découpage important de leurs principales administrations en créant des préfectures, des postes de polices, des mairies, des ministères, des universités, des palais de justice et j'en passe. Tous ces organismes sont répartis en plusieurs annexes dans chaque comté et il serait impossible de s'en prendre à l'ensemble de ces lieux à la fois. Ce qui leur assure une certaine sécurité ou, tout au moins, l'assurance de pouvoir bénéficier d'une protection rapidement mise en place au cas où l'une de ces instances serait menacée. Alors que nous, nous ne disposons que d'un bâtiment indivisé regroupant toutes ces fonctions, et ce, pour la totalité du territoire Britannique."

"Le Ministère de la Magie, comprit Remus Lupin en fixant la table devant lui d'un regard vide. Comment avons-nous pu être aussi négligents…"

Et il ne fut pas le seul à approuver cette déduction. Les visages étaient livides et plusieurs sorciers mal à l'aise s'agitèrent sur leur chaise. Arthur et Molly Weasley échangèrent un regard horrifié.

"A titre préventif, ne pourrions-nous pas déplacer quelques services du Ministère ? suggéra Elphias Doge."

"Le problème c'est que les lieux facilement dissimulables aux yeux des moldus se font rares, grogna Maugrey Fol Œil. Sans compter le temps que cela prendrait."

Cette possibilité fut donc écartée.

"Me, me me… mais, il y a aussi le village de Pré-au-Lard, balbutia un vieil homme en face de Fiona."

"Je doute que Voldemort ait envie de faire sauter la confiserie de chez Honeydukes sous prétexte qu'il n'aime pas les bonbons qui y sont vendus, tenta de plaisanter Mondingus."

Mais il n'y eut que quelques sourires timides à sa remarque tant les membres de l'Ordre étaient encore sous le choc.

"Je crois que Miss Mandelsen a raison, grogna à nouveau Alastor Maugrey. Quoi de plus _radical_ que de raser un ministère pour en créer un autre…"

"Et avec la terreur que répandrait une telle action au sein de la communauté magique, Voldemort verrait grossir ses rangs en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, convint Hestia Jones.

"Cela m'apparaît être une évidence, trancha Dumbledore. Minerva, voudriez-vous aller chercher les membres de l'AD, je vous prie ?"

"Bien sûr, Monsieur. J'y vais tout de suite."

Rogue arqua un sourcil renfrogné en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait.

"Il va falloir rajouter quelques chaises, observa Dumbledore d'un ton léger. Quelqu'un sait-il combien ils sont exactement ?"

"Une bonne vingtaine, répondit Fiona, s'attirant les regards surpris de plusieurs sorciers qui ne la pensaient pas si bien informée."

Le vieil homme fit donc apparaître vingt chaises supplémentaires à l'extrémité de la table qui s'allongea d'elle-même au fur et à mesure de leur matérialisation.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, une certaine agitation se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de réunion et les membres de l'AD entrèrent enfin. Plusieurs parents émirent des exclamations stupéfaites en reconnaissant leurs enfants et Molly se leva dans un sursaut lorsqu'elle vit Fred et George suivre Harry de près.

"Ah non ! protesta t'elle depuis le fond de la salle. Vous deux, vous sortez !"

"Pourquoi ? riposta George. Nous faisions déjà partie de ce groupe avant même que tu n'en apprennes l'existence."

Molly se campa plus fermement sur sa position. Elle plaqua une main sur ses hanches tandis que l'autre pointait un index menaçant dans les airs.

"Du temps où vous étiez au collège, peut-être. Mais aujourd'hui il est hors de question que vous mettiez vos vies en danger."

"Ginny et Ron ont bien le droit d'être ici, objecta Fred. Alors pourquoi pas nous ?"

"Parce que… parce que…, chercha Molly à cours d'arguments."

"Ça suffit, conclut Harry d'un ton calme mais ferme. Nous venons de reconnaître qu'une aide ponctuelle de leur part n'était pas négligeable puisque leur boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse constitue un emplacement intéressant pour observer les allées et venues."

Madame Weasley en resta sans voix. Jamais Harry ne s'était permis de lui parler sur ce ton et elle se tourna vers Arthur dans l'espoir d'obtenir un soutien. Mais celui-ci se contentait de sourire largement aux jumeaux et elle se réinstalla sur sa chaise sans oser ajouter quoi que ce soit.

"Bon, puisque le problème est résolu, intervint Dumbledore. Venez donc vous asseoir."

Les élèves prirent place sur les chaises qui leur étaient proposées.

"Harry, commença Dumbledore. Avant votre arrivée nous débattions sur les cibles potentielles que chercherait à atteindre Voldemort et je voudrais savoir si toi ou l'un de tes camarades avez une suggestion à nous faire."

"Le Ministère de la Magie, désigna l'adolescent sans détour."

Ce qui provoqua des murmures étonnés, admiratifs ou affolés. Personne n'aurait pu le dire avec précision tant ils étaient nombreux et étouffés.

"Comment en es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ? poursuivit le vieil homme."

"C'est simple. Il avait plus ou moins envisagé cette éventualité au cas où il ne parviendrait pas à s'introduire au département des mystères l'année dernière. Seulement, il a privilégié une autre solution puisqu'elle s'est tout naturellement présentée à lui. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler de quoi il s'agit…, lui remémora Harry d'un air entendu. Mais cette idée lui est à nouveau parut intéressante depuis que son retour a été officiellement proclamé. Il n'a plus rien à perdre aujourd'hui et il projetait de l'étudier plus profondément il y a déjà quelques mois."

Dans le silence médusé de l'assemblée, plusieurs sorciers auraient juré avoir entendu un grognement de rage provenir de l'endroit où était assis le professeur Rogue, vexé de se faire ainsi couper l'herbe sous le pied par des informateurs avertis.

"De plus, il n'a pas le choix, rajouta Hermione. Si son ambition est de contrôler le monde de la magie, il devra anéantir toutes les bases qui le gouvernent. Donc, il est logique qu'il souhaite recréer un ministère à son image, occupé par des sorciers placés sous son autorité."

"C'est exactement ce que vient de nous exposer Miss Mandelsen, observa Nymphadora Tonks avec étonnement."

"Le temps va donc être notre principal adversaire, soupira Dumbledore. Nous connaissons la cible, mais reste à savoir quand il compte agir…"

Harry se tourna sans un mot vers Anthony Goldstein, de Serdaigle, et tout le monde se pendit à ses lèvres dans l'attente de nouvelles révélations.

"Il semblerait que ce ne soit plus un problème imminent, annonça l'adolescent. Ma mère occupe un poste dans la section du personnel au Ministère et elle a remarqué que certains employés avaient l'intention de déposer un congé à la date du 6 janvier. Cela lui a parut curieux parce que plusieurs sorciers en qui elle n'a aucune confiance étaient concernés, mais plus étrange encore : ils l'ont tous contactée aujourd'hui pour annuler leur projet."

"C'était dans une semaine…, s'horrifia une autre voix à l'autre bout de la salle à laquelle personne ne répondit."

"Nous avons pensé que Vous-Savez-Qui a dû revoir ses plans puisque qu'il n'avait plus l'espoir de pouvoir compter sur Miss Mandelsen et il a donc été obligé de tout annuler, intervint Ginny."

"Surtout qu'avec les arrestations d'aujourd'hui, il lui manque quelques Mangemorts…, compléta Neville."

"Eh bien, quelle efficacité, lâcha Minerva qui allait de surprise en surprise."

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire.

"Très bien, convint-il. Disons que nous disposons d'un sursis. Il n'empêche que nous n'avons pratiquement aucun moyen de déterminer une nouvelle date avec précision et je fais confiance à Voldemort pour trouver rapidement une autre solution. Ce qui fait que nous aurons probablement peu de temps pour nous infiltrer sous un prétexte quelconque dans les locaux du Ministère sans provoquer une panique générale."

Harry se tourna cette fois vers Hermione et l'assemblée consternée observa la jeune fille.

"Nous avons déjà pensé à cela, commença t'elle. Le meilleur moyen est d'évacuer la quasi totalité des employés. Quant à la date, lorsque nous aurons ne serait-ce qu'une approximation et la certitude que quelque chose se prépare effectivement, nous devrions pouvoir influencer Vous-Savez-Qui à privilégier une période plutôt qu'une autre car le seul moyen de lui faire croire qu'il ne sera pas dérangé le jour où il projettera d'intervenir, c'est de regrouper un maximum de sorciers en un lieu très éloigné de la cible qu'il convoite. Ainsi, il sera persuadé d'avoir le champ libre puisqu'il se doute que l'Ordre du Phénix ne tolèrera pas qu'un tel rassemblement se produise sans qu'aucune protection ne soit assurée et il pensera que tous les membres de l'Ordre seront présents à des kilomètres de là pour contrer une attaque éventuelle."

"Et sous quel prétexte comptez vous convaincre des centaines de sorciers de se déplacer ? demanda une voix féminine à l'opposé du groupe."

"L'organisation d'une manifestation sportive, par exemple, suggéra Parvati. Une rencontre inter-écoles ou un concours de l'envergure d'une coupe du monde de Quidditch qui pourrait même se dérouler sur plusieurs jours si nous n'avons pas de date clairement définie. Nous trouverons bien quelque chose parmi les vieux tournois qui pourrait être remis au goût du jour…"

"Et si votre idée remporte le succès qu'elle laisse présager, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait plutôt curieux que le Ministère soit lui-même complètement vidé de ses employés ? Dans ce cas, Voldemort n'aura plus qu'à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil à siroter une Bièraubeurre en attendant qu'ils reviennent pour leur imposer ses nouvelles revendications."

"Pas si tout le monde croit que c'est justement le Ministère qui en est l'organisateur, reprit Hermione. Et si la presse magique s'arrange pour répandre la rumeur que, devant l'ampleur du projet, la plupart de ses agents ont dû être réquisitionnés pour rester sur place, tout le monde pensera que les différents Services fonctionnent à plein régime alors qu'en fait, vous n'aurez sélectionné que des sorciers de confiance et d'autres faisant partie de l'Ordre que vous aurez infiltrés pour attirer Voldemort et ses partisans dans un piège. En donnant un rôle à chaque Département, il régnera une telle pagaille que tout le monde n'y verra que du feu."

"Nous disposons effectivement d'un nombre conséquent d'agents déjà sur les lieux et je reconnais que votre plan serait un moyen imparable pour éloigner un maximum d'innocents, admit Dedalus Diggle. Sans compter que la coopération inter-services va tout à fait dans le sens des concepts que l'Ordre s'évertue à instaurer."

"Absolument, approuva un autre homme. Cela nous assure également le champ libre pour mener une bataille entre sorciers préparés à un tel affrontement, mais comment pensez-vous rallier la presse à votre cause ?"

Harry donna la parole à Luna Lovegood d'un simple regard.

"Mon père suivra l'opération de très près plusieurs jours à l'avance, annonça t'elle en réajustant ses lunettes. Et une page entière lui sera consacrée à chaque parution du Chicaneur pour attirer les foules."

"Excusez-moi, Miss Lovegood, mais je crains que ce journal n'ait pas pour habitude de réunir tous les suffrages quant à la véracité des articles qu'il contient, objecta McGonagall avec prudence."

"Il en sera de même pour la Gazette du Sorcier, assura Ron."

Des dizaines de paires d'yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, y compris ceux de Dumbledore.

"Nous tenons ce journal dans notre poche, expliqua Harry devant l'incompréhension générale. Et nous avons les moyens de leur faire publier à peu près n'importe quoi."

Un long sifflement admiratif s'éleva du fond de la salle.

"Vous n'avez rien sur le Sorcier du Dimanche ? s'étonna Fred, presque moqueur."

"Pas encore, lâcha sombrement Hermione à ses côtés. Mais j'y travaille."

"Ne te donne pas cette peine, répliqua George d'un ton prometteur."

"Oooh ! s'indigna Madame Weasley à l'autre bout de la table."

"Allons, Molly. Il faut ce qu'il faut, s'enthousiasma Arthur."

Elle se tourna vers lui mais n'osa rien dire devant une assemblée aussi importante en nombre. Hermione regardait George d'un air ébahi mais plein d'espoir et ce dernier échange entre les adolescents amusa beaucoup Dumbledore.

"Bien. Y a t'il autre chose dont vous souhaitez nous parler ? …Simplement au cas où vous n'auriez pas déjà tout prévu, bien sûr, plaisanta t'il."

"Euh… non. C'est tout, répondit Harry le plus sérieusement du monde."

"Dans ce cas…, conclut le vieux sorcier. Bien entendu, cela demande un approfondissement et une organisation irréprochable, mais il est tard et je crois que ce point devra être remis à l'ordre du jour d'une prochaine réunion. Je vous remercie tous de votre participation et vous donne rendez-vous pour une autre cession dont je vous informerai très bientôt de la date et de l'heure."

Dumbledore se leva et fut imité peu à peu par les autres sorciers. Cependant, personne n'avait vraiment envie de partir. Des groupes se formaient pour continuer un débat qui, de toute évidence, avait passionné les esprits et de nombreuses suggestions étaient déjà émises pour étayer ce que tous s'accordaient à voir comme un plan prometteur. Restait à savoir s'ils allaient réellement avoir besoin de recourir à ce stratagème…

Molly conduisit les membres de l'AD dans la cuisine où elle leur prépara des chocolats chauds. Fred, George et Hermione s'isolèrent dans un coin et chuchotaient avec frénésie en attendant que le professeur McGonagall réapparaisse et ramène les élèves à Poudlard.

Puis, certains sorciers se décidèrent enfin à quitter le quartier général de l'Ordre. Fiona salua les deux hommes avec qui elle venait de discuter et retrouva Severus sur le pallier de la cuisine.

"Ça va ? lui demanda t'il."

"Je suis exténuée."

"Moi aussi. Viens, nous pouvons partir maintenant. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici."

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, échangèrent quelques politesses avec Molly et Rogue se plaça devant la cheminée.

"Poudlard, cheminée numéro _quarante-douze_, lui donna t'il en guise d'adresse."

Fiona fronça les sourcils et Severus haussa les épaules d'impuissance.

"Dumbledore dit que les moldus se servent de ce nombre pour désigner quelque chose qui n'existe pas."

"La fameuse cheminée qui échappe à tout contrôle…, se souvint Fiona d'un ton ironique."

Elle s'engagea dans l'âtre et disparut au milieu des flammes. Cette fois, elle se décala lorsqu'elle arriva à Poudlard, pour attendre Severus. Il apparut à son tour et ils enchaînèrent les couloirs du collège silencieux.

"Tu veux dormir dans ta chambre ? lui demanda Rogue."

"Non, je veux rester avec toi."

"Alors viens…"

Ils descendirent vers les cachots jusqu'aux appartements de Rogue qui lui indiqua où se trouvait la chambre. Fiona claqua des doigts en direction de la cheminée éteinte depuis longtemps et y fit apparaître un feu ardent. Elle enleva sa robe et s'enfonça sous les couvertures.

"Tu veux que je te prête une de mes chemises de nuit ? proposa Severus."

"Euh…, je ne crois pas non, refusa t'elle en observant d'un œil perplexe et moqueur celle qu'il était en train d'enfiler. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je t'emmène faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse un de ces jours…"

Le professeur baissa la tête pour se regarder d'un air surpris, mais quand il la releva, Fiona dormait déjà et il se voyait obligé de patienter jusqu'au lendemain pour savoir ce qu'elle reprochait à ses tenues vestimentaires.


	20. La faiblesse de nos ennemis

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… é.è).

* * *

Vous m'avez gâtée pour les reviews ! A mon tour de passer un peu de temps avec chacun d'entre vous.

(Je tente à chaque fois de répondre le plus précisément possible à vos questions, mais n'oubliez pas que si elles concernent la suite, je ne dévoilerai rien à l'avance !)

**Xyrae**, arrêter d'écrire ? Naaan, je parlais juste d'arrêter de publier, ce qui n'est pas la même chose. Mais rassure-toi, je continuerai à mettre ma fic en ligne. Je vais simplement arrêter de réclamer des reviews car j'ai eu une explication de la part d'un ancien auteur qui m'a détaillé en long, en large et en travers le fonctionnement plutôt aléatoire des commentaires que laissaient les lecteurs (il a reviewé le 3e chapitre d'une traduction que j'ai publiée ici il y a quelques temps). Donc, la seule chose que je vais arrêter, c'est de me poser des questions. Après tout, Captive marche plutôt bien sur TWWO, alors je me contenterai de ça sans aucun problème. En tout cas je te remercie du fond du cœur pour tes encouragements. Je reconnais que, même si seulement 5 ou 6 lecteurs sont passionnés par une histoire qu'ils suivent avec assiduité, c'est quand même 5 ou 6 lecteurs envers qui j'ai des obligations de ne pas les laisser en plan. Pour tes questions sur ma fic, eh bien justement je ne peux pas y répondre parce qu'elles concernent la suite (pas d'chance !). A part la dernière (que tu précises être d'une grande importance ! lol) : Rogue va t'il changer de chemise de nuit ? Euh… non. C'est pas prévu au programme, je lui réserve un avenir qui lui laissera bien peu de temps pour aller faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Fiona. Pour les wizard'boys de Harry, c'est vrai que je devais avoir le cerveau en pleine ébullition quand j'ai écrit ce passage mais, à bien y regarder, ils n'évoquent que des détails assez prévisibles. Reste à savoir si ça va servir à quelque chose ? La citation que j'ai choisie en début de chapitre en dit long et moi, je n'en dirai pas plus du coup… Merci encore Xyrae, bisous et repasse quand tu veux !

**Keana**, aaah, ton enthousiasme me régénère ! Et mon imagination n'a pas fini de te surprendre (enfin j'espère…). Pour l'instant, c'est vrai que Fiona et Severus vont pouvoir souffler un peu -il était temps les pauvres-. Mais ils devront encore traverser des périodes difficiles, j'en ai bien peur… Tout plein de mercis pour tes compliments, Keana, et voici la suite que tu attends impatiemment.

**Violette (ou ceresse)**, pas d'panique chère Violette, comme je le disais à Xyrae, je continuerai à publier ma fic et tes encouragements à le faire me touchent beaucoup ! Alors c'est donc toi la fameuse copine qui lisait pendant les cours ? Baah, pas bon pour les études ça, lol. Mais je me sens un peu moins fautive puisque tu as rattrapé ton retard… Justement, je vais répondre à toutes les petites questions de ta deuxième review (je peux le faire puisqu'elles ne concernent pas la suite), mais dans une partie à part à la fin de ce chapitre pour ne pas gêner ceux qui chercheraient le début de mon texte, lol (c'est que 13 chapitres décortiqués, ça commence à faire pas mal !). A tout à l'heure, donc… !

**Orpheana**, décidément, j'ai fichu la trouille à tout le monde on dirait, lol ! T'inquiète, je n'envisage pas d'arrêter mes publications. C'est juste que si ma fic n'est pas lue ici, autant que je conseille à mes lecteurs d'aller lire la suite sur TWWO mais vous aurez la fin de toute façon. Merci en tout cas pour ton soutien ! Et pour en revenir à tes observations, moi aussi mon passage préféré c'est le coup des journaux. Fred et George ne vont pas être très présents dans l'histoire mais je tenais à leur réserver un p'tit rôle. Merci pour ta review et repasse quand tu veux !

**Aulandra17**, ma pauvre Aulandra, la rédac est plutôt au point mort depuis quelques temps mais j'ai encore pas mal d'avance heureusement. Merci pour ta review et l'insistance avec laquelle tu m'encourages à continuer, lol. Comme je le disais plus haut, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter pour l'instant mais, si je le faisais, vous auriez de toute manière la suite sur un autre site.

**Bohemio**, Fiona et Severus vont « être chou » encore un moment pour ne rien te cacher, lol (c'est mimi tout plein comme expression, elle m'était complètement sortie de la tête). Ils vont même avoir enfin l'occasion de passer un peu de temps ensemble ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite…

**Prunille**, wahoo, tous ces compliments ! Rassure-toi, je continue les publications pour l'instant, mais ici ou ailleurs, tu auras la suite de toute façon. Merci pour tes encouragements et ta review, chère Prunille. Si j'en crois tout tes éloges, je ne me débrouille pas trop mal pour une première fic on dirait, lol !

**Yza**, hey, salut nouvelle revieweuse, soit la bienvenue ! Quelle belle expression : « une petite pierre est indispensable à tout édifice ». J'ai presque envie de dire « jette-moi des cailloux autant que tu veux » lol. Trêve de plaisanterie, c'est vrai que l'AD est plutôt efficace. Je ne sais pas comment Rowling va les faire évoluer, mais je tenais à ce qu'ils montrent une organisation irréprochable de façon à être crédibles puisqu'ils assureront la relève quand les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix iront sucrer les fraises. Quant aux heures qu'ils ont passé à plancher sur la question, ça l'histoire ne le dit pas… Je publie mes chapitres tous les 10 à 15 jours environ, donc tu as la suite assez rapidement cette fois-ci. Le suivant est prévu pour la semaine du 28 si tout va bien. Merci pour tes encouragements et ta review et au plaisir de te revoir peut-être !

* * *

Ce chapitre s'intitule « La faiblesse de nos ennemis… ». Souvenez-vous, c'est une réplique que Dumbledore adresse à Rogue lorsqu'il lui suggère d'aider Fiona à apprendre à maîtriser ses propres pouvoirs avant de lui proposer de rejoindre l'Ordre. La phrase exacte était : « si elle accepte un jour de se joindre à notre cause, vous pourriez l'épauler, lui enseigner _les faiblesses de nos ennemis _et, à l'inverse, lui enseigner nos forces ».

Ça vous donne une petite idée de ce qui va suivre…

* * *

**Chapitre 20 _- _La faiblesse de nos ennemis…**

( Tout homme est sensible quand il est spectateur. Tout homme est insensible quand il agit - _Emile Chartier_ )

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Fiona s'éveilla en appréciant la douce chaleur des bras de Severus qui l'enlaçait dans son sommeil. Tournée à l'opposé, elle se contorsionna pour ne bouger que la tête de façon à ne rien perdre du délicieux réconfort que lui procurait cette étreinte. Se sentant d'une humeur espiègle, elle sourit devant le visage serein de l'homme qu'elle aimait et souffla doucement sur ses paupières closes pour le réveiller.

Après un grognement, un geste agacé, et ce qu'elle crut discerner comme étant un juron, il ouvrit enfin les yeux.

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? s'amusa t'elle.

_-_ Moi ? Mais rien, je dormais.

_-_ Tu n'as pas râlé en ayant l'impression de percevoir un courant d'air ?

_-_ Ce château entier n'est qu'un gigantesque courant d'air, maugréa t'il. Tu as faim ?

_-_ Oui. Mais plus encore que manger, ce dont je rêve c'est d'un bon bain chaud, se délecta Fiona à cette idée en s'étirant paresseusement. Tu me prêtes ta salle de bain ? J'ai la flemme de retourner chez moi.

Severus prit un air malicieux, l'enlaça plus fermement et enfouit son visage dans son cou en l'embrassant fougueusement.

_-_ J'ai mieux que ça, dit-il, énigmatique. Les préfets disposent d'une salle de bain commune par maison. Les élèves se servent de celle attenante à leur dortoir. Mais, en plus de celle aménagée dans nos appartements, chaque professeur en possède une privée et la mienne n'est pas très loin d'ici.

_-_ Alors allons-y, décida Fiona en écartant les couvertures. Si je ne me dépêche pas, Madame Pince va se demander où je suis passée.

Rogue fut un peu plus long à réagir et replia un bras sous sa tête en regardant Fiona enfiler sa robe. Puis il se leva.

_-_ Tu oublies qu'on est samedi, que les cours ne reprennent qu'après demain et que tu es censée être encore en vacances.

Fiona s'immobilisa dans son élan et le regarda d'un air ébahi.

_- _C'est vrai, j'avais oublié.

Elle sourit soudain.

_-_ Ça veut dire que nous avons tout notre temps ? se réjouit-elle.

_-_ Exact. Viens…

Il la conduisit non loin de là, où les couloirs pierreux rivalisaient encore avec les entrailles du château mais où les voûtes des plafonds étaient beaucoup plus travaillées, et s'arrêta enfin entre deux colonnes de marbres flanquées de coupelles d'argent où des flammes apparurent à leur approche. Il n'y avait pas de porte, seulement un panneau de pierres sombres qui bascula lorsque Severus prononça un mot de passe.

Fiona s'émerveilla de découvrir une salle superbe où le vert et le noir se mariaient harmonieusement dans un marbre parfait. Tout ce qui composait les accessoires était d'or, cette fois, et un immense bassin reposait au centre de la pièce comme un gigantesque nénuphar déposé à même le sol.

_-_ Je crois que nous allons choisir des parfums plutôt neutres, suggéra Rogue d'un air railleur en tournant quelques robinets. Je ne me vois pas sentir les petites fleurs des champs toute la journée.

_-_ Si tu veux, accepta Fiona en lui adressant un sourire mutin mais compatissant.

Ils se déshabillèrent en attendant que la baignoire se remplisse et s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre pour échanger un tendre baiser tandis que l'air se saturait peu à peu d'une douce odeur de miel. Les mousses abondantes, déversées par des gueules de serpents béantes, atteignirent bientôt le haut du bassin et ils se guidèrent d'un commun accord vers l'eau délicieusement accueillante.

_-_ Mmm, c'est divin, s'abandonna Fiona en s'allongeant aux côtés de Severus.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes à savourer la simple présence de l'autre.

Après un moment, Fiona s'avança légèrement, bascula la tête en arrière pour immerger ses boucles brunes et se redressa en les plaquant avec des gestes lents. Puis, elle pivota, revint placer ses mains sur le rebord ourlé du bassin de chaque côté de celui qui la regardait avec convoitise et s'étendit sur son torse. Ils retrouvèrent les caresses guidées par leurs sens en éveil, les étreintes, les souffles murmurés, et s'unirent dans la volupté sucrée des senteurs parfumées qui les enveloppaient.

L'âme et le cœur repus de l'amour à nouveau partagé, ils profitèrent encore un peu de cet instant de liberté qui les séparait du reste du monde. Cependant, Severus fut le premier à rompre cette torpeur envoûtante.

_-_ Je peux te ramener à la réalité ? osa t'il avec douceur.

_-_ Hmm nan, s'alanguit Fiona dans un murmure en refusant même l'éventualité d'ouvrir les yeux.

_-_ Il le faut pourtant. Je voudrais commencer à t'enseigner des techniques de défense dès demain puisque nous allons disposer de la journée.

Fiona soupira profondément.

_- _Déjà… ?

_-_ Tu sais bien que le plus tôt sera le mieux. Et puis je vais bientôt avoir mes soirées de libres, Malefoy effectue sa dernière retenue ce soir.

_-_ Vous n'aviez pas fini ?

_-_ Non. Souviens-toi, je lui avais accordé la veille des vacances et le jour de Noël. Il aurait dû terminer hier, mais avec la réunion…

Tout cela semblait si loin à Fiona. Elle se redressa lentement.

_-_ D'accord. Si tu y tiens, capitula t'elle à contrecœur.

L'heure du petit déjeuner était passée depuis longtemps, mais la faim qui les tiraillait et le sérieux des derniers mots échangés, les décidèrent à quitter les eaux apaisantes avec regret et ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Le courrier du lendemain matin arriva dans un concert de hululements des rapaces fiers d'avoir accompli leur mission. Fiona ne recevait jamais de lettres mais elle aimait contempler toutes ces chouettes et hiboux dont certains avaient dû parcourir des kilomètres pour délivrer leurs nouvelles. Elle se plaisait à les imaginer venant de pays lointains, survolant les forêts, chevauchant les sommets, bravant les pluies, les vents contraires ou porteurs, prêts à tout pour apporter un mot doux, une joie, ou à l'inverse, une peine, mais toujours avec cette ferveur intense frisant l'acharnement qui caractérisait la fidélité que l'on pouvait accorder à ces valeureux messagers.

Dans le balai aérien des rapaces, elle repéra un grand duc aux plumes luisantes qui formait de larges cercles au-dessus des autres à la recherche de son destinataire. D'où pouvait-il bien venir, celui-là ? Fiona ne l'avait encore jamais vu à Poudlard et, à sa grande surprise, l'oiseau majestueux fondit vers elle et se posa juste devant son assiette. Il desserra ses serres d'un paquet souple, se détourna vers le bord de la table et reprit son envol en se mêlant à ses congénères qui repartaient déjà.

Fiona s'attendait à ce qu'il s'agisse d'une erreur et décida de ne déchirer qu'un coin du papier au cas où elle aurait dû le renvoyer à son véritable destinataire, mais elle arrêta son geste lorsqu'elle reconnut le velours soyeux de sa robe grenat. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, elle l'avait confiée à Dévona pour la faire nettoyer et n'y avait plus repensé après ça.

La jeune femme se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, comme si le nom de l'expéditeur du colis pouvait se lire sur son visage. Elle avança une main tremblante vers une enveloppe minuscule fixée sur l'emballage et en sortit une simple carte sur laquelle on pouvait lire d'une écriture penchée avec élégance :

_Elle vous va si bien…_

_-_ Tu m'écoutes ?

_-_ Qu… quoi ? balbutia Fiona. Non. Enfin, je veux dire, si bien sûr.

Rogue la sonda de ses yeux sombres avec attention.

_-_ Je vois bien que non. Je te demandais si tu avais ta baguette.

_-_ Elle est dans ma chambre. Je… je vais la chercher, répondit-elle encore troublée mais soulagée de cette opportunité qui lui permettait de s'éclipser et d'emporter sa robe avant que des questions gênantes ne lui soient posées.

Fiona se leva et profita de l'arrivée de Drago venu déposer les derniers rouleaux de parchemin de sa retenue de la veille devant Severus, pour attraper discrètement le paquet que lui avait envoyé Voldemort avant de sortir de la Grande Salle.

Elle redescendit quelques minutes plus tard et rejoignit Rogue dans son bureau.

_-_ Viens t'asseoir, proposa t'il. Il va falloir établir un planning en fonction des soirées que tu consacres déjà à Miss Granger. Ensuite, nous verrons comment concilier l'apprentissage des sorts, des maléfices, des charmes de défense avec l'utilisation d'une baguette, et le développement des pouvoirs dont tu disposes naturellement.

Fiona obéit et ils choisirent deux jours par semaine en plus des deux séances qu'elle suivait avec Hermione. Ils décidèrent d'accorder un soir pour les sortilèges et un autre pour la maîtrise des quatre éléments qui devrait se pratiquer en extérieur pour des raisons évidentes.

Fiona grimaça lorsque Rogue lui annonça que le dimanche devrait être une journée intensive regroupant les deux disciplines mais elle accepta sans broncher en se souvenant du jour où elle s'était retrouvée encerclée par une quinzaine de Mangemorts et reconnaissait que cette situation avait représenté pour elle un problème majeur.

_-_ Bien, conclut Severus. Je te rappelle que nous sommes dimanche, donc tu sais ce qui t'attend…, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

_-_ Oui, je sens que je vais bien dormir ce soir, répliqua t'elle avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

_-_ Du chantage… ?

_-_ Une certitude, rectifia t'elle.

Severus lui sourit affectueusement.

_-_ Viens. J'ai trouvé une pièce pas très loin d'ici où nous serons tranquilles.

Il la conduisit quelques portes plus loin et elle découvrit une salle immense. Six mètres de hauteur sous plafond donnaient une sensation vertigineuse d'ampleur inutile qui paraissait démesurée à Fiona pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à y faire.

_-_ Eh bien, lâcha t'elle, impressionnée. Il y a de quoi entraîner toute une armée là-dedans.

_-_ Nous sommes dans les quartiers de Salazar Serpentard. Je vais finir par croire que cet homme avait la folie des grandeurs, plaisanta Rogue. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette pièce est parfaite. On ne décèle rien d'ici mais les murs sont souples et on ne risque pas de se blesser.

_-_ On dirait de la pierre pourtant.

_-_ Au toucher c'en est, confirma t'il. Mais elle est ensorcelée et agit comme un gigantesque matelas.

_-_ Tu as l'intention de m'envoyer valser ou quoi ? demanda Fiona dans un éclat rire.

_-_ Non. C'est moi que je veux protéger, répondit-il d'un air malicieux.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en conservant son sourire et attendit des instructions.

_-_ Allez, on y va, décida Severus. Nous allons commencer par un charme simple : la déviation des sortilèges. Tu rencontreras souvent des similitudes entre les possibilités qu'offre l'usage d'une baguette et ce que tu es déjà capable d'accomplir toi-même, mais je veux que tu puisses te servir des deux formes de magie indépendamment l'une de l'autre.

_- _Tu penses que quelqu'un pourrait me priver de mes pouvoirs ?

_-_ Ce n'est pas à exclure. Mais ça peut surtout avoir l'avantage de tromper l'ennemi. Si tu affrontes un inconnu pendant un moment et que ton adversaire te désarme, il sera loin de se douter que tu possèdes d'autres ressources et il sera facile de le vaincre par effet de surprise. La formule est « _dévio »_. Prononce-là clairement et n'aies pas peur, à chaque entraînement je ne t'enverrai que des éclairs inoffensifs pour qu'on puisse juste avoir un repère visuel. Ensuite, nous emploierons de véritables sortilèges mais sans doute pas avant plusieurs jours, peut-être même plusieurs semaines.

Fiona acquiesça silencieusement et se mit en position. Severus lui envoya une longue rafale bleue et elle lança la formule avec la plus grande concentration dont elle était capable. Le faisceau lumineux vacilla et s'écarta vers la droite, puis vers la gauche avant de revenir dans la droite ligne de sa trajectoire initiale et Fiona se déporta sur le côté pour l'éviter.

_-_ C'est pas mal mais je pense que tu n'as pas déterminé la direction que tu voulais lui faire prendre dès le départ. Tu t'es focalisée sur le mot à prononcer sans y adjoindre d'intention précise. Ce sera possible avec le temps, ça deviendra même rapidement un automatisme, mais aujourd'hui tu dois y accorder de l'importance avec autant de force que la formule elle-même. Recommence.

La deuxième tentative fut beaucoup plus prometteuse et en une demi-heure, Fiona maîtrisait assez bien son premier charme. Elle arrivait maintenant à dévier un sort dans n'importe quel sens en y pensant à peine.

Rogue lui enseigna ensuite le sortilège de désarmement ce qui, d'après lui, était du niveau d'un élève de seconde année. Fiona le soupçonna d'avoir dit ça pour la mettre en confiance car ce fut nettement plus difficile pour elle d'atteindre un résultat.

Vinrent ensuite le sortilège de stupéfixion -pratiqué sur des balles volantes pour renforcer la difficulté d'avoir à viser de petites cibles-, et le charme du bouclier. L'un comme l'autre demandèrent à Fiona une heure avant d'être à peu près assimilés et Severus lui fit terminer la matinée en associant les quatre formules nouvellement apprises dans un enchaînement intensif où ils s'opposèrent sans merci.

Reprenant son souffle, Fiona écarta quelques mèches plaquées sur son front humide d'un revers du poignet. Rogue lui sourit, tendit une main en avançant vers elle et la rejoignit. Il enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux jusqu'à sa nuque et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

_-_ C'est bien. C'est même très bien, la félicita t'il d'une voix douce à son oreille. Tu es une élève assidue et je crois que nous progresserons rapidement. …Tu t'es bien débrouillée avec les balles, fit-il remarquer en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche.

_-_ Hermione m'a appris à viser et je me suis déjà entraînée à envoyer des étincelles sur des feux follets le soir dans ma chambre.

_-_ J'ai de la concurrence au niveau de l'enseignement on dirait, plaisanta t'il sans rancœur envers l'adolescente.

_- _Cette gamine est formidable, attesta Fiona. Ce sera une excellente sorcière quand elle sortira d'ici.

_-_ Je sais, approuva simplement Severus en la guidant vers la porte. Je l'ai compris dès l'instant où elle a assisté à mon premier cours. Je dois reconnaître qu'elle m'agace profondément, mais elle n'est pas très différente de ce que j'étais à son âge, l'assurance en plus… Au fait, je m'étonne que tu ne m'aies pas encore dit que tu mourais de faim.

_- _C'est le cas, confirma Fiona.

_-_ Alors allons-y. C'est l'heure…

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant dans les appartements de Rogue pour se rafraîchir et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle avant d'entamer la deuxième phase de l'après-midi.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-_ Que pense-tu réussir à m'apprendre, au juste ? demanda Fiona en attrapant le plat que lui tendait Severus.

_-_ Les sortilèges de base en matière de défense, commença t'il à énumérer. Ensuite, nous verrons si nous pouvons aller plus loin. Les stratégies qu'il est bon de connaître pour savoir anticiper les intentions d'un adversaire. La lévitation et aussi le transplanage, indispensable pour s'éclipser rapidement en cas de danger. Et pourquoi pas, la combinaison des deux…

_-_ La lévitation ? s'étonna t'elle. Mais je peux déjà le faire en me servant du pouvoir de l'air. Bien sûr, je ne vais pas toujours où je veux et encore faut-il qu'il y ait du vent, mais je me débrouille pas mal, assura t'elle avec fierté.

Rogue la regarda d'un air abasourdi en se demandant si elle plaisantait ou pas.

_-_ _Pas toujours où tu veux_ ? répéta t'il. Soumise au bon vouloir du climat, et tu oses me dire que tu te débrouilles pas mal. Tu te moques de moi ? demanda t'il en ne pouvant réprimer un fou rire.

Elle l'observa en se rendant soudain compte de la fragilité de ses arguments.

_-_ Ouais bon. Je reconnais que ça pourrait être gênant si j'étais réellement menacée, concéda t'elle en adoptant une moue boudeuse de petite fille pour se faire pardonner.

_-_ J'espère bien, la nargua t'il en conservant son sourire.

Ils terminèrent de manger et Rogue l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre en lui recommandant de s'habiller chaudement puisqu'il avait l'intention de l'emmener à l'extérieur. Il alla lui-même chercher une cape d'hiver, passa dans son bureau récupérer quelques fioles au cas où Fiona aurait besoin de reprendre des forces, et ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall.

_-_ Avec Dumbledore, nous avons repéré un endroit assez loin d'ici où nous serons tranquilles, l'informa t'il en préparant un Portoloin.

_-_ Tu n'as pas peur qu'on nous surprenne ?

_-_ Non, assura Severus. Le site est très peu fréquenté et nous y avons déjà jeté quelques charmes pour nous protéger d'éventuels curieux. …Ou être avertis au cas où nous serions dérangés intentionnellement, ajouta t'il d'un air entendu.

Fiona acquiesça pour signifier qu'elle était en confiance et toucha le Portoloin au signal de Rogue. Ils arrivèrent dans une vaste clairière offrant un paysage intéressant par la diversité de ses de reliefs, de son lac, de roches émergeant de terre, et d'arbres un peu plus loin.

_-_ Où sommes-nous ? demanda t'elle en s'extasiant sur la vue magnifique.

_- _En Irlande.

_-_ C'est superbe, lâcha t'elle, émerveillée.

_-_ C'est vrai, et tu vas pouvoir t'en donner à cœur joie pour déchaîner tout ça, s'amusa t'il. J'ai presque honte de devoir te ramener à la réalité, mais il faut que tu t'entraînes, Fiona.

En élève studieuse, elle renforça son attention et regarda Severus se placer devant elle.

_-_ Avant toute chose, commença t'il. Je veux que tu attaches tes cheveux et qu'il en soit ainsi à chaque séance. Je n'ai rien dit pour ce matin, mais il est important que tu ne sois pas gênée dans tes gestes de façon à tout mettre en œuvre pour te concentrer uniquement sur l'attaque d'un adversaire ou sur ta propre défense.

Il avait émis cette requête avec un tel sérieux que Fiona hésita avant de répondre.

_-_ Ils ne me gênent pas, assura t'elle avec un haussement d'épaule. Si c'est le cas, je peux les replacer rapidement en me servant du vent.

_-_ Et si dans le même temps tu te tords une cheville ou que tu te casses un ongle, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois déconcentrée par des futilités qui pourraient te coûter cher.

Elle reconnaissait bien là la rigueur légendaire de Severus lorsqu'il s'agissait de passer aux choses sérieuses et s'agaça qu'il ne mette en avant que des détails se rapportant à la féminité, mais s'abstint d'objecter quoi que ce soit. Il sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur Fiona et, d'un mouvement expert du poignet, attacha ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval qui lui permettrait d'être plus à l'aise.

_-_ Chaque fois que je t'ai vue te servir de tes pouvoirs, reprit-il d'un ton plus neutre en entrant dans le vif du sujet. J'ai remarqué deux points faibles auxquels il faut absolument remédier. Tout d'abord, la résistance à maîtriser plusieurs éléments en même temps et sur une durée suffisante. Lors de l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard, ça ne t'a pas tellement réussi. Nous devrons donc nous focaliser sur la démesure et la combinaison de deux, trois, voire quatre éléments à la fois, lorsque tu seras un peu plus exercée. Ensuite, le nombre. Tu perds vite tes moyens si tu es encerclée. Les Mangemorts qui te connaissent l'ont compris rapidement et c'est pour cela qu'ils ont su conseiller aux autres de s'organiser en cercle quand ils t'ont attirée dans le manoir de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Fiona nota au passage qu'il valait mieux ne pas prononcer le nom du mage noir en ce lieu, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas convenue au départ.

_- _Cela dit, nous aurons la chance de pouvoir bénéficier de l'aide des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix lorsque nous aborderons cette partie de ta formation. Ils ont l'avantage d'être préparés au combat, nous choisirons un groupe trié sur le volet de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de fuite sur l'évolution de tes capacités et leur teneur, et ils sont assez disponibles dans l'ensemble. Comment tu t'en sors avec l'utilisation d'un élément unique ?

_-_ Plutôt bien. Les feux follets que je crée dans ma chambre ne donnent pas l'impression d'être très importants en taille, mais comme ils sont nombreux, cela équivaut à une quantité considérable de feu que je peux maintenir pendant des heures sans efforts. Ça fait des années que je m'en sers comme distraction et je maîtrise l'eau, l'air et la terre avec la même facilité.

Rogue fronça les sourcils en repensant soudain à quelque chose.

_-_ Mais pour les décorations de Noël dans la Grande Salle, tu avais associé l'eau aux flammes et il y en avait des centaines. Comment tu as fait pour faire tenir le tout aussi longtemps ? D'autant plus que tu t'es absentée lorsque tu étais chez Tu-Sais-Qui et tu t'es trouvée à des kilomètres de Poudlard pendant plusieurs jours…

_-_ C'est possible parce que, quand je donne vie à une forme, je peux la fixer et passer à une autre sans plus y repenser. C'est un peu comme de fabriquer un objet qu'on laisse ensuite dans un coin.

_- _Mais tu gardes une emprise sur elle puisque tu la détruis quand tu n'en as plus besoin.

_-_ Pas vraiment. N'importe quel sorcier peut le faire à ma place. Contrairement à moi, il lui suffit de se servir de sa baguette mais le résultat est le même.

_-_ Es-tu en train de me dire que n'importe qui peut annuler ce que tu as engendré avec un simple sortilège ? redouta Severus.

_-_ Non, s'empressa t'elle de le rassurer. Le pouvoir de dominer les quatre éléments représente une grande puissance magique, et si je décide de générer quoi que ce soit qui se réfère à ce don, il est impossible à quiconque de l'annuler si je ne souhaite pas moi-même qu'il puisse y parvenir. Ce qui fait que, si je dois m'en servir comme moyen de défense ou sous l'effet de la colère ou de la peur, ma force est tellement décuplée par l'enjeu que je suis la seule à maîtriser ce que je crée. A moins que je sois en présence de quelqu'un qui possède les mêmes aptitudes que moi, et encore, il y en a forcément un des deux qui sera plus puissant que l'autre, ce qui me laisse l'espoir de pouvoir m'en sortir. Mais c'est un don si rare que je n'ai sûrement rien à craindre de ce côté-là.

Rogue parut soulagé mais conservait une certaine inquiétude.

_-_ Sauf que là encore, le nombre pourrait bien être un facteur déterminant…, observa t'il dans un murmure. A combien de sorciers estime-tu leur chance de réussite au cas où ils tenteraient d'anéantir un phénomène que tu aurais conçu ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas. Si le phénomène est important, des centaines peut-être. Pour te donner une idée, une dizaine de Mangemorts n'ont pas réussi à désintégrer une tornade à peine plus grosse que ton bureau que j'essayais d'envoyer sur l'un d'eux pour le faire tomber parce que j'étais fatiguée. J'avais 4 ans à l'époque mais à eux tous, ils n'ont rien pu faire.

Severus esquissa un sourire.

_-_ Et il est tombé ? s'intéressa t'il.

_-_ Il s'est retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air, relata la jeune femme avec fierté. Et te je rappelle que je n'avais que 4 ans…

_-_ Bon, se résigna t'il en s'amusant d'imaginer la scène. On va dire que c'est un peu plus rassurant, mais il faut qu'on s'y mette. Choisis deux éléments et fais-les évoluer en intensité en tentant de les maintenir le plus longtemps possible.

Fiona inspira profondément pour retrouver son sérieux et entamer ainsi une première étape de la concentration qui allait lui être nécessaire.

_-_ Très bien, dit-elle enfin prête. Alors recule un peu et décale-toi pour rester légèrement derrière moi.

Elle attendit qu'il respecte cette recommandation et le sol se mit à trembler. Ce ne fut qu'une infime perception tout d'abord, puis un grondement sourd avant de devenir un mini tremblement de terre. Une faille se creusa, s'élargit en cercle et Fiona la maintint à ce stade de son développement pour y adjoindre le pouvoir du feu.

Elle érigea une colonne de flammes au centre de l'îlot de terre épargnée. Elle n'était pas plus grosse qu'un tronc d'arbre, mais s'épanouit peu à peu, comme nourrie d'une énergie invisible. Fiona décida que c'était suffisant pour un début et redonna plus de puissance à la terre pour agrandir la cavité profonde qu'elle avait créée.

Sans attendre, elle reporta son attention sur pilier de feu dont le bruissement sonore n'était encore qu'une douce complainte. Il déploya finalement l'ampleur d'un cylindre de trois mètres de large sur quinze de haut. Fiona et Severus reculèrent pour s'éloigner de la chaleur du phénomène qui, sous l'effet de ses proportions grandissantes, émettait maintenant un souffle bruyant.

Envahie d'une liberté soudaine de pouvoir enfin se laisser aller à utiliser ses pouvoirs au sommet de leur puissance, Fiona se délecta un instant de l'énergie qui faisait doucement chanceler son corps sous la force du déchaînement des deux matières. Mais elle tint bon et fixa l'ensemble plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à en rester là.

Lentement, elle épuisa la vigueur du brasier et celui-ci fut bientôt réduit à l'état de simple feu follet qui régressa en une incandescence rapidement désagrégée en ultime étincelle. Elle calma ensuite les ardeurs de la terre. Les brèches se resserrèrent, le sol se cicatrisa et la quiétude tranquille de la clairière reprit ses droits.

Rogue en était stupéfait. Il observait l'emplacement qui venait de subir un acharnement digne d'une catastrophe naturelle comme si ce spectacle se déroulait encore devant lui. Puis, il baissa finalement les yeux à l'endroit où la colonne de feu s'était dressée.

_-_ Pourquoi le sol n'est pas brûlé ? s'étonna t'il.

_-_ Parce que je ne le voulais pas. Je voulais qu'il reste intact, ce site est superbe.

_-_ Tu as peur d'abîmer la moquette ? plaisanta t'il.

_-_ La quoi ! fit-elle éberluée.

_-_ Rien, répondit-il en réprimant un fou rire devant l'air effaré de Fiona. C'est un truc moldu pour attirer les microbes.

_-_ Je sais ce que c'est, merci, fit-elle sans animosité. Mais je suis surprise de voir que tu trouves le moyen de faire de l'humour. Je croyais que le grand Severus Rogue était austère et rigoureux dans son travail, le nargua t'elle à son tour.

Il ne répondit pas à l'évocation de la réputation que lui attribuaient volontiers les élèves et qu'il entretenait savamment, d'ailleurs.

_-_ Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? demanda t'il simplement.

_- _Un peu engourdie mais ça va, assura Fiona.

_-_ Bon, alors je te propose quelque chose. Tu recommences ce que tu viens de faire et, dans le même temps, tu essayes de contrer un sortilège fictif que je t'envoie en utilisant le charme de déviation comme je te l'ai appris ce matin. Je veux voir à quel moment tes forces te font défaut. Tu penses pouvoir le faire ?

Fiona acquiesça silencieusement, sortit sa baguette et se remit en position. Elle reconstitua le mariage de la terre et du feu en se préparant au moment ou Severus passerait à l'offensive. Il laissa s'écouler quelques minutes pour créer un effet de surprise et propulsa un long filet d'étoiles jaunes dans sa direction. Avant même qu'elles ne l'atteignent, Fiona les dévia de leur trajectoire puis riposta en lui envoyant un sortilège de désarmement qui n'était pas prévu mais, curieusement, Rogue fut maintenu dans les airs au lieu d'être projeté au sol.

Fiona observait par intermittence le sorcier et le phénomène pour parvenir à maintenir les deux formes de magies et fut soudain surprise de voir l'expression de Severus. Il était pâle, apeuré même, et finalement… proche de la colère.

_-_ Fais-moi descendre ! hurla t'il.

Affaiblie par l'effort qu'elle fournissait, la jeune femme tituba de se voir en plus être dérangée dans sa concentration.

_-_ Fiona, fais-moi descendre immédiatement ! ordonna t'il franchement, cette fois.

Et elle relâcha la pression. La terre se referma et la colonne de feu disparut tandis que Severus fut reposé délicatement sur le sol.

_-_ Ne t'avise jamais de recommencer ce que tu viens de faire, lâcha t'il sèchement en époussetant sa robe avec rage. Surtout si je dois finir la tête en bas !

Il avait dit ça sur le ton d'une colère si froide, si rude, qu'elle en paraissait inquiétante, menaçante.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? fit Fiona en osant un mince sourire pour le rassurer. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'aller si loin.

Malgré cette affirmation, Rogue se borna de longues secondes à la toiser d'un air assassin. Puis, il fronça brièvement les sourcils, comme s'il venait de se réveiller et prendre conscience que ce n'était pas James Potter qu'il avait devant lui, mais une jeune femme qu'il aimait éperdument.

_- _Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que…, tenta t'il de s'expliquer en détournant les yeux.

Mais il se ravisa.

_- _Pourquoi je ne suis pas retombé tout de suite ? s'étonna t'il plus posément.

Encore bouleversée par une réaction à laquelle elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas, Fiona hésita à répondre.

_-_ Je ne voulais pas te blesser, alors j'ai ajouté le pouvoir de l'air pour te maintenir en hauteur, avoua t'elle d'une petite voix.

Le fait de maîtriser trois éléments à la fois, conjugué à l'esquive d'un sort, était un exploit pour Fiona et Rogue se sentit soudain honteux de ne pas avoir compris la valeur de son intention plus tôt.

_-_ Je ne t'avais pas demandé d'aller si loin, mais je suis fier de toi, assura t'il avec sincérité.

_-_ J'ai également réussi à dévier ton sortilège, fit-elle remarquer avec prudence.

_-_ J'ai vu. Je reconnais que tu m'as épaté, mais tu n'as pas l'air bien, s'aperçut-il enfin.

Fiona était épuisée. Elle chancelait légèrement au rythme de sa respiration qui lui était difficile. Severus la rejoignit et lui tendit un flacon en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur un rocher. Il prit place à ses côtés.

_-_ Ce qui est plutôt encourageant, reprit-il en attendant qu'elle se remette. C'est qu'on peut supposer que ce n'est pas l'amalgame des deux magies qui te fait perdre tes moyens. Si c'était le cas, tu aurais supporté l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard sans problème puisque tu n'as utilisé que les quatre éléments ce jour-là. Je crois que c'est uniquement la combinaison de tes pouvoirs qui en est la cause, ce qui présage qu'on pourra facilement surmonter cet obstacle avec de simples entraînements.

_-_ Je le pense aussi, confirma Fiona. Après tout j'ai passé ma vie à essayer de ne pas aller au maximum de mes capacités.

Elle se leva d'elle-même pour se remettre au travail sans perdre de temps et Rogue l'accompagna.

_-_ On tente l'eau et l'air ? proposa t'il.

Fiona accepta silencieusement et se tourna vers le lac. Le souffle léger du vent se renforça soudain et elle éleva lentement ses paumes vers le ciel. Une large colonne d'eau suivit le mouvement délicat de ses mains qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas précipiter. Estimant en avoir extrait une quantité suffisante, elle scinda le lien qui unissait encore le liquide à la surface du lac et tenta de le maintenir à bonne hauteur en lui donnant une forme plus arrondie.

Quelques poissons subjugués frétillèrent de se voir ainsi extirpés de leur milieu naturel. Fiona sourit de les regarder se débattre dans ce qui ressemblait à un énorme aquarium invisible, et les laissa retomber vers les eaux profondes. Puis, elle se concentra sur le vent et quelques feuilles des arbres alentour vinrent virevolter en cercle aux abords de la masse scintillante. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Le vent était trop faible. Si elle relâchait la pression à cet instant, elle savait que l'eau serait tout simplement retournée d'où elle était venue et Fiona grimaça de voir le deuxième élément se refuser à sa volonté.

_- _Concentre-toi, murmura Severus pour lui redonner du courage. Je sais que tu peux y arriver.

_- _Moi aussi je le sais, pesta t'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Et le vent se fit violence. Une gigantesque tornade encerclait maintenant la boule d'eau mais, sans que Fiona ne comprenne pourquoi, celle-ci retomba en pluie et il n'en resta rien jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Elle émit un grognement de rage et laissa se dissiper le vent qui ne lui servait plus à rien.

_- _Recommence, fit Rogue en observant la surface du lac d'un air évaluateur. Mais avec un volume d'eau moins important s'il le faut.

_-_ Non, rejeta Fiona avec fermeté. C'est une quantité raisonnable que je maîtrise parfaitement d'habitude.

Elle adopta un air buté et fit à nouveau s'élever l'eau dans les airs. Une fois encore, le vent vint titiller la masse stagnante mais le tout retomba et Fiona posa un genou à terre.

Severus décida de se faire plus ferme dans ses propos pour obliger son élève à mettre sa colère à profit.

_-_ Essaye encore, Fiona. Aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas la pression que nous avions à Pré-au-Lard et je ne te demande pas de soulever un océan, il me semble.

Elle écarta une mèche rebelle en se redressant et se tourna vers lui avec une étrange expression sur le visage.

_-_ Je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble. Je n'ai jamais vu d'océan de ma vie, dit-elle calmement mais avec une pointe de reproche à peine dissimulée.

Rogue se figea de confusion devant sa propre maladresse. Il regretta amèrement d'avoir évoqué les manquements dus à l'enfance difficile qu'elle avait vécue, même si ce n'était pas son intention au départ.

_-_ Excuse-moi, se reprit-il en retrouvant un ton plus doux. Pour me faire pardonner, je t'y emmènerai un jour. Tu veux qu'on réessaye la terre et le feu à la place ?

_-_ Tu renonces parce que tu penses m'avoir blessée ? demanda t'elle sur un air de défi.

Il n'osa pas répondre.

_-_ Je veux y arriver, décida t'elle avec fermeté. Tu as raison, je suis censée pouvoir en faire un peu plus aujourd'hui.

Fiona reprit sa position et, pour la troisième fois, éleva une autre sphère dans les airs. Le vent répondit enfin à son appel. Elle parvint à l'enlacer en tornade sous la boule mouvante, dans les mêmes proportions, et fit tournoyer l'ensemble le plus longtemps possible. L'eau virevoltait à l'inverse du sens giratoire du vent, leur combinaison offrait de ce fait un spectacle magnifique.

Après quelques minutes, éreintée mais debout cette fois, Fiona laissa se désagréger la tornade. La masse d'eau retomba dans un fracas assourdissant. D'un revers du poignet, elle essuya sa joue éclaboussée par la puissance des flots et se tourna vers son professeur.

Severus était vert. Jamais il n'avait vu une chose pareille et il se remit à respirer -ce qu'il avait cessé de faire depuis que Fiona avait recommencé-. Il consulta sa montre.

_- _Bon, en va en rester là, décida t'il d'une voix blanche. La prochaine fois, on associera ces deux éléments à un ou plusieurs sortilèges.

Il remit une autre fiole de potion à Fiona avant de la ramener à Poudlard juste à temps pour le dîner.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Ils arrivèrent en plein milieu du hall où les derniers élèves se rejoignaient pour aller dans la Grande Salle, et s'installèrent parmi les autres professeurs. Fiona était épuisée mais c'était une fatigue purement physique due aux efforts qu'elle avait fournis tout au long de la journée. La potion que lui avait donnée Severus avait bien fait son œuvre et elle fit donc de son mieux pour garder les yeux ouverts en sachant pertinemment que seule une bonne nuit de sommeil parviendrait à lui faire oublier les quelques courbatures qui se profilaient à l'horizon.

Elle parvint ainsi à échanger quelques paroles avec Severus mais, curieusement, il semblait songeur et, après une demi-heure de bonne volonté, Fiona renonça à faire la conversation toute seule.

Elle en vint même à déduire qu'il repensait certainement à ce qu'il lui avait reproché près du lac et se doutait qu'il avait déjà vécu la mésaventure de se faire malmener dans les airs. Mais qui avait été capable de se servir d'une méthode qu'elle avait si souvent vue être utilisée par les Mangemorts sur des moldus ? Madame Bibine lui avait elle-même dit un jour, qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, les partisans de Voldemort avaient effrayé des centaines de sorciers le jour de la dernière coupe du monde de Quidditch en usant à nouveau de ce procédé. Pourtant, Rogue avait côtoyé ces hommes, il était donc impensable qu'ils se permettent de s'en servir les uns contre les autres. Cette douloureuse épreuve devait remonter bien avant cela, alors… Elle décida de ne plus y penser en se disant que Severus lui en parlerait peut-être un jour et, finalement, ce fut lui qui rompit le silence mais sur un tout autre sujet.

_- _Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore, l'informa t'il. Il était impatient de savoir comment se passerait ta première séance quand je lui ai annoncé que nous commencerions aujourd'hui.

_-_ Très bien, consentit Fiona. A plus tard, alors…

Il se leva et partit en direction du bureau du vieux sorcier déjà sorti depuis plusieurs minutes. Les deux hommes s'entretinrent plus d'une heure et Dumbledore se montra plutôt confiant après avoir écouté les propos de son professeur.

Puis, Severus retourna dans ses cachots préparer quelques cours avant d'aller se coucher. A sa plus grande surprise, Fiona s'était installée dans son lit et dormait sur le ventre, les mains disposées de chaque côté de son visage dissimulé sous ses boucles brunes.

Dans un geste inutile, il écarta délicatement la fine bretelle de sa nuisette et embrassa son épaule nue avant de s'allonger à ses côtés sans oser la réveiller.

* * *

**Encart spécial « Violette » ! **J'ai remplacé les tirets qui partagent tes questions par des numéros parce que le vilain site ne les accepte plus en ce moment et ça fera plus clair. C'est parti :

**1)** _Dumbledore qui découvre les pouvoirs de Fiona _: en effet, avec le retour de Voldemort, tout le monde est sur la défensive et avec l'arrivée plutôt bizarre d'une inconnue (qui ne peut être qu'une sorcière puisqu'elle « voit » Poudlard), il était normal que tout le monde se méfie d'elle à outrance. C'est pourquoi Dumbledore était attentif à tout et, au moment où il évoque la sécurité des résidents du château, il se rend compte que Fiona se protège aussi d'une certaine manière en observant les flammes qu'elle se contente de raviver imperceptiblement pour s'assurer qu'elle a toujours ses pouvoirs. Dumbledore en déduit donc qu'elle est certainement en mesure de les utiliser d'une façon ou d'une autre. Disons qu'au début, il n'est sûr de rien mais sa grande expérience en matière de magie et l'obligation qu'il a de protéger les élèves l'amène à se poser des questions. En fait, on apprendra plus tard qu'il s'est empressé de faire des recherches sur les possibilités magiques de se servir du feu et qu'il avait tout prévu pour « maîtriser » Fiona au cas ou elle serait venue à Poudlard avec de mauvaises intentions. Ca, tu l'avais compris.

Quant à Ollivander : je pense qu'il sait à peu près de quoi seront capables les sorciers qui viennent tester des baguettes dans son magasin rien qu'aux éléments qui les constituent. Celle de Fiona est composée de _bois de rose_, j'ai choisi cette essence pour la féminité et la délicatesse que ce bois évoque. On a l'impression qu'il ne peut correspondre qu'à quelqu'un d'une grande douceur et ça ne suppose pas une puissance excessive contrairement au chêne par exemple (en France, on dit « solide comme un vieux chêne »). Par contre, la _pierre de lune_ au cœur de la baguette est en rapport avec le fait qu'on dit souvent (même pour nous) que la lune à une influence sur les marées et sur bien d'autres activités terrestres aussi. Donc, c'est assez proche des quatre éléments que Fiona maîtrise et je pense qu'Ollivander ne doit pas voir des sorciers à qui cet élément correspond tous les jours, ce qui fait qu'il se doute de la nature de ses pouvoirs à cause de ça. Pour ce qui est de ne pas finir ses phrases : je pensais les reprendre une à une pour les mentionner en entier plus loin dans l'histoire, d'où mes petits points de suspension un peu partout qui avaient aussi le mérite de laisser planer un certain suspense (et puis une fois qu'on connaît les pouvoirs de Fiona, la supposée signification des phrases devenait un peu logique -enfin pour moi !-). Mais je ne les reprendrai pas finalement alors les voici en entier (les manques sont en italique) :

_- _Très intéressant, dit-il enfin dans un murmure. Rare…, très rare. De la délicatesse. Une maniabilité exceptionnelle. Peu de puissance et pour cause… (_si le bois de rose convient à un sorcier, c'est qu'il est déjà suffisamment puissant lui-même_). Presque superflue pour quelqu'un qui… (_disposerait réellement d'une telle puissance_). Mais en parfaite harmonie avec… _(les quatre éléments_ -c'est une remarque qu'il se fait lorsqu'il voit ce qui sort de la baguette quand Fiona l'essaye).

Et je décris ce qui se passe à ce moment-là : il s'en échappe « une multitude de petites étoiles blanches, dorées et argentées » (il s'agit de _l'eau_, du _feu_ et de la _terre_), « accompagnées d'une brume grise si légère qu'elle mit un moment à se désagréger » (il s'agit de _l'air_). Ce qui vient confirmer les suppositions d'Ollivander et de Dumbledore sur la capacité de Fiona à maîtriser les quatre éléments.

**2)** _Pour Lucius qui n'est pas « masqué » après l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard_ : Ben, je trouvais que ça rendrait mieux comme ça parce qu'il a une apparence hors du commun qui est plus intéressante qu'une cape de Mangemort. Mais la « capture » des profs et des élèves n'était pas prévue, il n'était donc pas préparé à devoir cacher son identité. En fait, deux possibilités s'offraient à lui : soit il se débarrassait des profs et des élèves et, dans ce cas, personne n'aurait pu le dénoncer. Soit il relâchait tout le monde en leur infligeant un sortilège d'Amnésie et, là encore, personne n'aurait rien pu dire. Donc, ça n'était pas gênant. Par contre ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Fiona allait se pointer aussi, mais il la connaît puisqu'il l'a pratiquement élevée, il n'a donc pas besoin de se cacher d'elle seulement il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les choses finissent comme ça et du coup tout le monde sait qu'il était présent (oh, j'sais pas si c'est très clair !). Enfin, voilà l'explication.

Pour le « _elle vous attend_ » (que les profs et les élèves ne comprennent pas non plus sur le moment) : Fiona parlait d'une éventuelle tempête qu'elle préparait en rassemblant quelques nuages dehors et à laquelle il aurait été impossible à Lucius d'échapper. Lui, connaît ses pouvoirs donc il sait de quoi elle parle, c'est pour ça qu'il fait remarquer qu'elle est en progrès car l'amoncellement de nuages menaçants qu'il voit à travers les fenêtres est assez conséquent et elle laisse entendre qu'elle pourra la maîtriser même si les fenêtres sont fermées. Mais je ne pouvais pas être plus précise pour les lecteurs car ils découvrent de quoi Fiona est capable au fur et à mesure dans cette scène. En fait, à l'intérieur elle s'était déjà servie du feu et de l'air, donc ça aurait fait un peu fouillis si j'avais ajouté la fameuse tempête en plus. J'ai préféré attendre que tout le monde soit sorti du manoir pour décrire un truc avec l'eau et la terre. Ce qui donne à Fiona l'occasion d'utiliser les nuages et la brèche qu'elle creuse dans le sol pour immobiliser les huit Mangemorts qui les attendaient à l'extérieur. Je dois reconnaître que ce passage n'était déjà pas facile à écrire pour moi, alors à lire ça devait être pire… !

**3)** _Les élèves enlevés_ : hé hé, je me suis bien amusée à faire s'embrouiller les profs dans les explications qu'ils donnent à Dumbledore à ce sujet. Mais en fait, l'un d'eux (je sais plus lequel) avait raison : les élèves se sont juste trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et les Mangemorts n'ont pas vu d'autre solution que de les emmener avec eux. Quant aux professeurs, ils sont tout simplement partis à la recherche des trois fugitifs et ils sont tombés dans le même piège. Par contre, j'ai fait exprès de choisir Hermione, Neville et Luna. Hermione parce qu'elle est assez intelligente pour les sortir de ce mauvais pas en cas de danger. Neville parce que j'étais certaine qu'il cachait bien son jeu dans les 4 premiers tomes de Rowling et on apprend dans le 5ème qu'il était l'autre « élu » pour vaincre Voldemort. Je suppose donc qu'il doit avoir des pouvoirs assez puissants pour être susceptible d'y arriver et que les maladresses dont il est victime au collège ne sont dues qu'à son étourderie. Quant à Luna, je la trouve assez mystérieuse sous ces faux airs de rêveuse un peu loufoque qui semble raconter n'importe quoi en permanence et je me demande si elle ne va pas avoir une grande importance pour la suite.

**4)** _Fiona demande à Dobby « si c'était bien cette fois » lorsqu'elle se réveille à l'infirmerie _: là, je reconnais qu'il faut remonter au chapitre 4 pour comprendre. Lorsque Dobby décrit l'enfance de Fiona à Dumbledore, il lui dit que, toute gamine qu'elle était, elle se rendait bien compte qu'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour faire le mal comme le lui imposaient les Mangemorts n'était pas une bonne chose. Avec l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard, finalement elle s'en est servit pour tuer des gens puisqu'elle a zigouillé trois Mangemorts. Donc, en référence aux conversations qu'elle a eues avec Dobby étant petite, elle lui demande si cette fois elle a fait le bon choix car, en fin de compte, elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour tuer des gens alors qu'elle s'y est toujours refuser. Mais comme il s'agissait de Mangemorts, Dobby ne peut pas faire autrement que l'approuver.

**5)** _Fiona traite Drago de « morveux » avant de lui envoyer son propre verre dans la figure et tu te demandes si elle est vraiment en droit de l'insulter _: moi ça ne m'a pas choquée puisque la réaction de Drago quand il voit qu'elle revient est vraiment inadmissible. Je ne pense pas qu'un élève sous quelque prétexte que ce soit puisse se permettre de jeter un sortilège à un employé du collège (n'oublions pas que l'enseignement en Angleterre est très stricte !). De plus, elle apprend dans la foulée que Drago est le fils de Lucius Malefoy qui lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs quand elle était enfant. Et par-dessus le marché, il se permet d'affirmer que son père était apprécié de tous alors qu'elle est bien placée pour savoir que ça n'était pas le cas. Sous l'effet de la colère, je trouve donc la réaction de Fiona plutôt normale mais je respecte aussi ta façon de voir les choses et je conçois qu'elle aurait pu jouer l'indifférence, seulement la scène entière n'aurait plus lieu d'être, ni la punition qui s'en suit (dommage pour les fans de Rogue qui ont eu l'occasion de le voir à l'œuvre lorsqu'il retire des points à sa propre maison et qu'il punit en plus son p'tit chouchou !).

**6)** _La scène des flammes dans la chambre de Fiona, ont-ils conclu ou pas _: Je ne sais pas qui de toi ou de Xyra en avait déduit que oui. Ta da ! Roulement de tambour… Ben oui, ils sont passés à l'acte mais je ne voulais rien décrire de trop détaillé. Je me suis contentée de préliminaires tout juste évoqués suivis de phrases du genre « lui procurer des sensations depuis longtemps oubliées », « ils partagèrent l'amour qui scellerait leur union », « un plaisir accompli », et pour finir « la douce volupté qu'induisaient des sentiments enfin partagés ». C'est un peu léger c'est vrai, mais je ne décrirai pas de scènes plus explicites dans cette fic parce que ce n'est pas son but principal.

_Pour le tatouage que Fiona aurait dû voir sur le bras de Rogue _: Fiona ne sait pas que tous les Mangemorts en portent un tout simplement parce que ceux qui l'ont élevés ne se sont présentés à elle que revêtus de leur cape (elle dit à Dumbledore quand elle se confie à lui qu'elle n'a jamais vu leurs visages mais qu'elle peux reconnaître leurs voix). Et puisque la majeure partie de son enfance s'est déroulée pendant la période où Voldemort avait disparu, elle n'a jamais vu la marque des ténèbres non plus (Lucius n'a pas parlé d'elle à son maître avant car elle n'avait que 3 ans quand il l'a récupérée et qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle puisse vraiment leur servir). Maintenant c'est vrai qu'une tête de mort peu faire un peu mauvais goût, mais Rogue n'est pas un personnage ordinaire, alors pourquoi n'aurait-il pas un tatouage aussi lugubre mais pour d'autres raisons ?

**7)** _Pourquoi à son retour Drago veut s'en prendre à Neville _: les Mangemorts épargnés par Fiona (dont certains connaissent ses pouvoirs) ont raconté à Narcissa ce qui s'est réellement passé (c'est pour ça qu'elle connaît déjà toute l'histoire quand elle se pointe chez Dumbledore). Et quand Drago rentre chez lui après s'être fait renvoyer pour une semaine, elle lui dit ce qu'elle sait. Drago comprend donc que Fiona n'avait pas le choix : soit elle éliminait Malefoy, soit elle laissait Neville mourir. Mais si Lucius avait eu le temps de se défendre tout en mettant son intention de tuer Neville à exécution, il serait peut-être encore en vie alors que Neville serait mort. Il le tient donc pour responsable de la mort de son père d'une certaine manière (tiré par les cheveux, hein ? Mais c'est à ça que j'ai pensé quand j'ai rédigé cette partie).

**8)** _Pendant la retenue de Neville et Drago, Rogue vouvoie Neville et tutoie Drago _: En principe, tous les professeurs vouvoient les élèves à Poudlard (il n'y a que Dumbledore qui tutoie Harry mais il ne le fait jamais dans les moments graves ou devant des personnes extérieures au collège -tome 4 par exemple pour la coupe de feu-). Mais puisque Rogue et Lucius Malefoy se connaissent de longue date, j'ai supposé que Rogue se rendait souvent chez les Malefoy et qu'il a dû voir grandir Drago au fil des années, ce qui pourrait engendrer des liens particuliers entre eux. Rien ne l'affirme pourtant car il me semble que chez Rowling il n'y a aucune scène où on les voit tous les deux dans l'intimité, donc, on ne peut pas savoir.

**9)** _Comment les Mangemorts font-ils pour reconnaître Narcissa même sous sa cagoule _: A l'odeur comme dirait Harry ? (nan, j'plaisante). Sais pô. J'ai écrit ça quelque part ? Ah, peut-être lorsqu'elle croise Fiona la nuit dans les couloirs du manoir de Voldemort. Si c'est bien ça, les Mangemorts se figent tout simplement parce qu'il en vient un autre en face qui s'arrête dès qu'il voit le groupe. Ensuite, Narcissa dit clairement « tiens, mais regardez qui voilà », donc, plus de doute possible sur son identité. Sinon, on peut supposer qu'elle n'a pas la carrure de Macnair non plus, lol (la pauvre, je lui souhaite !).

Voilà pour tes questions, chère Violette. Il y avait aussi les fontaines de Noël que tu as du mal à te représenter. Disons que ça ressemblerait assez à des lustres de cristal (en moins imposant, de différentes tailles et formes, mais tout aussi ouvragés et avec des socles composés d'eau). Ou alors des couronnes royales pour les plus petites. Dans les deux cas, les gouttes d'eau qui s'en échappent agiraient un peu comme des facettes de verre ciselées dans lesquelles se reflètent les lueurs oranges et bleues des feux follets que Fiona a intercalés ici et là. Le tout tournant lentement et dans des sens contraires histoire de donner l'impression d'être animé au lieu de trucs figés. J'espère que ça t'aide à les imaginer ?

Il me reste à te remercier pour ta review et à souhaiter que la suite de ma fic te plaise toujours autant ! Je t'envoie tout plein de gros bisous à toi et à Xyra(e). Et puis c'est pas grave si vous reviewez pas à chaque fois. Vous n'en aurez peut-être pas toujours le temps ou le courage de le faire suivant l'heure à laquelle vous lirez mes chapitres et c'est déjà bien de m'avoir laisser tous ces compliments !


	21. Deux et un trois

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… éè).

* * *

Petites RAR avant de vous laisser découvrir la suite… 

**Keana**, Hmm… Voldemort n'a pas fini de perturber Severus et Fiona. C'est juste qu'il s'y est mal pris la première fois mais tu peux lui faire confiance pour ne pas commettre deux fois les mêmes erreurs... J'en dis pas plus, ce serait trop dommage de gâcher la surprise ! Merci pour ta review !

**Violette ou ceresse**, de rien chère Violette, c'était un plaisir ! Et puis, non, rien n'est fait au hasard dans ma fic. Tout ce que j'invente peut plus où moins trouver une explication dans ce qu'a déjà écrit Mrs Rowling. Quant à ce que je lui ai pris, j'essaye au maximum de le respecter. Par contre, je reviens sur le tutoiement de Rogue envers Drago : je savais bien que j'avais déjà vu ça quelque part et c'est pour ça que j'ai penser que je pouvais me permettre de le faire. En fait, Rogue le fait dans le tome 5 mais c'est en présence de Harry lorsqu'il lui donne une leçon d'occlumencie. Drago entre dans la pièce pour je ne sais plus quelle raison (Harry expliquera plus tard qu'il prend des cours de rattrapage en potions pour se justifier, ce qui donnera à Drago une raison de plus pour se moquer de lui), et Rogue lui répond bel et bien en le tutoyant. On peut donc supposer qu'en comité restreint, Rogue se permettrait effectivement de tutoyer Drago devant d'autres élèves. Merci pour tes encouragements, ta review, et bisous à toi aussi !

**Xyrae**, devant de telles menaces, je peux t'assurer que je vais protéger farouchement mon ordi car ce n'est pas « un chapitre de plus » que tu aurais pu avoir en débarquant chez moi avec Violette, mais carrément la fic entière ! lol. Elle est presque finie, j'ai juste un chapitre au milieu de rien à terminer et deux ou trois à faire avant le dernier qui lui, est écrit depuis longtemps (ouais je sais, vu comme ça, ça ressemble à un gros bordel et je dois bien reconnaître que c'est vraiment le cas !). En attendant, voici la suite que tu réclames avec impatience Les deux prochains chapitres sont assez complémentaires l'un de l'autre et j'espère qu'ils te plairont car ils sont pleins de bonnes surprises pour Fiona. Merci pour ta looooongue review et tes encouragements et à une prochaine fois ! (PS : ne joue pas trop avec les allumettes et tout devrait bien se passer… ! lol).

**Lessa**, moi non plus je ne sais pas d'où je sors toutes mes élucubrations, d'ailleurs je crois bien que le plus tordu reste à venir… lol. Mais tes compliments me vont droit au cœur. Tu n'es pas une si « ancienne » revieweuse que ça, tu as reviewé mon chapitre 18 et ça fait un moment que tu me suis. Merci donc pour ta review et ta fidélité, je n'en demande pas tant mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Voici la suite que tu attends impatiemment… !

**Orphéana**, lol, ouais, je reconnais que j'ai pas été très tendre avec cette pauvre Fiona et ses fameux entraînements. Mais vu le prof que je lui ai mis dans les pattes, elle ne peut pas faire autrement que se donner à fond et obtenir des résultats (j'vois déjà d'ici la tête de Rogue si elle n'arrivait à rien ! _-_d'ailleurs ça aurait été marrant aussi à écrire vu que la demoiselle a de la répartie-). Pour répondre à ton observation suivante, la période de « trêve » en sera réellement une car j'en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs à mon héroïne jusqu'à présent et je me sens obligée de me racheter un peu. Voici la suite, chère Orphéana et je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review ! Bisous à toi aussi…

* * *

Une petite surprise vous attend dans ce chapitre, je crois que le titre dit tout… !

* * *

Chapitre 21_ -_ Deux et un : _trois_…

( Rien ne rehausse tant le prix d'une bonne nouvelle que la fausse alarme d'une mauvaise - _Antoine Hamilton_ )

.-.-.-.-.-

Fiona retrouva le calme de la bibliothèque et la douce routine du collège le lendemain. Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'elle était de retour et jamais on aurait pu penser que le monde de la magie venait sans doute d'échapper à un renversement dont les conséquences auraient été dramatiques car, aujourd'hui, seules les préoccupations futiles des élèves résonnaient sur les murs du château.

Après avoir pris un solide petit déjeuner, elle suivit un groupe de Gryffondor dont Neville était pour une fois le centre d'attraction.

_-_ Pourquoi faut-il que Madame Millepertuis s'en aille, se lamentait l'adolescent. Moi qui commençais à apprécier les cours de potions…

_-_ C'est vrai que l'ambiance était vraiment différente, compatit Hermione. Et c'est une bonne enseignante.

_-_ Vous avez eu un nouveau professeur de potions ? s'étonna Fiona en retrait du groupe.

_-_ Oui, confirma Harry. Monsieur Rogue a été remplacé pendant votre absence puisqu'il n'a pas été souvent là non plus. On aurait bien voulu que le professeur Millepertuis reste mais on vient d'apprendre que Rogue reprenait ses fonctions aujourd'hui.

_-_ Allons, il n'est quand même pas si terrible que ça, tenta t'elle de le défendre en voyant les mines déconfites.

Des sourires lourds de sous-entendus se dessinèrent sur les visages et tous observèrent Neville avec amusement.

_-_ Bon, j'admets qu'il a sûrement ses têtes, reconnut Fiona en voyant l'air dépité de l'adolescent. Mais dis-toi bien qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu perdes tes moyens, Neville. Tout ce que tu as réussi à accomplir pendant ces quelques jours, tu peux aussi le refaire pour le reste de l'année.

_-_ Facile à dire, se borna t'il. Je me suis dit que ça s'arrangerait avec le temps, mais ça fait six ans maintenant que je n'arrive à rien.

_-_ Et pour les BUSE l'année dernière, comment ça s'est passé ?

_-_ Bien, répondit Neville sans comprendre. Mais nos épreuves se sont déroulées devant des agents du Ministère. C'était plus facile…

_-_ Dans ce cas, essaye de te souvenir des visages des sorciers du jour de l'examen ou… Tiens, pense à Monsieur Rogue coiffé d'un énorme chapeau à fleurs, tenta de plaisanter Fiona en évoquant la première image ridicule qui lui vint à l'idée.

Tous les Gryffondor se retinrent de rire trop fort à l'évocation d'un souvenir encore profondément gravé dans les esprits.

_-_ Pour le chapeau, je l'ai déjà fait et ça ne m'a pas tellement réussi à l'époque, avoua Neville. Nous avons étudié les Epouvantards en troisième année et le mien prenait l'apparence de Monsieur Rogue avec les vêtements de ma grand-mère. Je crois que c'est la pire période que j'ai eue à passer dans ce collège.

Ce fut au tour de Fiona d'essayer de garder son sérieux en imaginant la scène.

_-_ Bon alors viens me voir à la bibliothèque quand tu auras un moment. Il y a quelques livres qui pourraient t'aider, suggéra t'elle avec douceur.

Neville sourit enfin et promit à Fiona qu'il suivrait son conseil. Les Gryffondor descendirent vers les cachots tandis que la jeune femme prit le chemin de la bibliothèque. Elle était impatiente de pouvoir enfin reprendre son travail en ce premier jour de classe et longeait les couloirs d'un pas léger en chantonnant un air de son invention.

.-.-.-.-.-

Pendant les trois premières semaines de janvier, Fiona vit ses efforts récompensés par des entraînements intensifs mais efficaces. Severus apprenait à faire preuve de patience et les élèves étaient loin de s'en plaindre car il mettait de ce fait moins d'ardeur à leur mener la vie dure.

Même Neville retrouva une certaine confiance en lui. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de commettre encore quelques maladresses qui faisaient le bonheur des Serpentard, mais maintenant Rogue manifestait plutôt de l'indifférence à son égard, ce qui lui permit enfin de voir aboutir de réels progrès et les livres prêtés par Fiona lui furent également d'un grand secours.

Puis, la reprise des entraînements de Quidditch avait très vite occupé les esprits. Le premier match de la deuxième saison du tournoi devait avoir lieu dans une semaine et constituait un évènement très attendu puisqu'il verrait s'affronter les équipes de Gryffondor et de Serpentard pour la première fois depuis la rentrée.

Chaque séance était une des rares occasions que les élèves avaient de pouvoir sortir du château en raison de l'annulation des sorties à Pré-au-Lard depuis la diversion des Mangemorts. Les tribunes regorgeaient maintenant de nouveaux supporters devenus assidus à encourager leur équipe. Fiona en avait profité pour mettre la section des sports magiques à jour à la bibliothèque car c'était de loin celle qui remportait le plus de succès parmi les livres les plus fréquemment empruntés depuis quelques temps.

Cependant, même si elle avait volontiers participé à l'enthousiasme des étudiants les premiers jours, elle voyait aujourd'hui ce nouvel engouement comme une charge de travail supplémentaire et sortait souvent épuisée le soir en se demandant comment elle faisait pour avoir encore la force de suivre efficacement les leçons privées que lui donnaient Hermione et Severus.

L'adolescente fut la première à remarquer l'état de surmenage de Fiona et lui conseilla d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh. Mais celle-ci ne voulut rien entendre et s'obstinait à mettre un point d'honneur à satisfaire tous ceux qui avaient accepté de lui accorder du temps. Pour Fiona, il était hors de question de les décevoir et elle refusait de trahir la confiance qu'ils avaient su placer en elle.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle s'éveilla le vendredi suivant, elle fut tentée d'envoyer quelqu'un prévenir Madame Pince qu'elle ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui. Elle avait passé une nuit épouvantable à se retourner dans son lit en se sentant malade et, finalement, elle se rua dans sa salle de bain aux premières lueurs de l'aube en étant prise de nausées.

Maintenant qu'elle était debout, Fiona décida de revenir sur sa décision de ne pas aller travailler et descendit prendre un petit déjeuner du bout des lèvres dans la Grande Salle avant de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Rogue s'inquiéta de la voir si pâle. Il la questionna longtemps sur ce qu'elle avait mangé ces derniers jours, mais puisque personne d'autre n'était indisposé et que Fiona n'avait rien pris en dehors repas, il en vint à observer ses propres élèves par des coups d'œil discrets en redoutant que Malefoy et sa bande aient pu vouloir réveiller de vieilles rancœurs.

Mais les Serpentard s'intéressaient très peu à la table des professeurs. Severus dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils n'y étaient sans doute pour rien en comprenant qu'ils étaient plongés dans une conversation intense sur les stratégies qu'ils prévoyaient de mettre en place pour le match du week-end. Il alla donc dispenser ses cours en n'y repensant plus.

.-.-.-.-.-

Le soir même, Fiona descendit dans la salle de Salazar Serpentard pour ses entraînements aux sortilèges de défense. Si elle avait eu à choisir, elle aurait préféré se détendre dans les douceurs d'un bon bain chaud mais se résigna à prononcer le mot de passe et entra dans la pièce où Severus l'attendait déjà.

D'un simple regard, il vit que Fiona n'allait pas mieux et, au lieu de la rejoindre, il alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils qu'ils avaient finis par ajouter à la salle pour souffler un peu entre deux exercices.

_-_ Tu es sûre de vouloir t'entraîner aujourd'hui ? demanda t'il.

_-_ Oui. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée mais ça va aller, assura Fiona en s'attachant les cheveux.

Severus soupira profondément en gardant son inquiétude.

_-_ Dans ce cas, je te propose quelque chose, reprit-il.

_-_ Quoi…

_-_ On s'accorde une heure ou deux pour travailler aujourd'hui mais dimanche, je t'emmène voir quelque chose que tu n'as jamais vu.

Fiona se fit aussitôt curieuse et s'avança lentement en replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Puis, elle s'accroupit devant Severus, croisa ses bras sur les genoux du professeur et y déposa son menton.

_-_ Tu es prêt à annuler une journée intensive de travail acharné pour m'emmener quelque part ? s'étonna t'elle d'un air mutin. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être… ?

Rogue sourit en s'amusant de la voir soudain intéressée. Il prit un malin plaisir à laisser passer quelques secondes avant de répondre.

_-_ L'océan…, avoua t'il enfin en renforçant son expression d'un regard amoureux.

Le visage de Fiona s'illumina d'un large sourire.

_-_ C'est vrai ! se réjouit-elle en redressant la tête.

_-_ Je te l'avais promis il y a plusieurs semaines, rappela t'il en haussant un sourcil.

_-_ Je sais, mais je ne pensais pas que tu sacrifierais un dimanche pour ça.

_-_ Ça me paraît être le jour idéal. Je ne sais pas ce que te fait faire Madame Pince, mais ça fait déjà plusieurs jours que tu es exténuée, argumenta Severus. Demain c'est impossible puisque je vais devoir apporter mon soutien à l'équipe de Serpentard ; je n'ai pas non plus l'intention d'attendre jusqu'aux vacances de Pâques et je vois bien que tu as besoin de faire une pause. Alors dimanche, ça me semble parfait d'autant plus qu'il parait qu'il fera beau sur les côtes écossaises.

_-_ Si tu veux du soleil tu n'as qu'à le demander, ironisa Fiona.

_-_ Je t'interdis d'influencer les quatre éléments pour repousser les nuages pendant les deux prochains jours, dit-il avec douceur. Ça ne ferait que t'affaiblir davantage. Allez, on s'y met.

Severus lui prit les mains pour l'aider à se relever et ils se mirent en position.

Comme à chaque début de séance, Fiona passa une heure à s'entraîner sur de nouvelles formules qu'elle lançait sur des balles de mousses devenues maintenant familières.

Ils s'affrontèrent ensuite en utilisant les couleurs originelles des sorts mais remplacés par des éclairs fictifs comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire, pour ne pas se blesser. Pour corser un peu les choses, Rogue avait décidé depuis peu de substituer les balles de la première phase des cours par des moineaux beaucoup moins prévisibles dans leurs déplacements et Fiona devait répondre aux attaques de son adversaire, lui lancer elle-même des sorts, tout en stupéfixant un maximum d'oiseau lorsqu'elle en avait le temps.

Elle enchaîna donc les ripostes et les offensives du mieux qu'elle put mais ne parvint pas à atteindre le moindre volatile.

_-_ Bon, on arrête, décida Severus sans amertume. Tu n'en peux plus et ça m'inquiète. Je veux que tu ailles voir Madame Pomfresh, Fiona. Que tu sois fatiguée, je veux bien mais apparemment il y a autre chose.

_-_ J'irai la voir demain, promit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

_-_ C'est hors de question, tu y vas maintenant, insista t'il. Je viens avec toi si tu veux ?

_-_ Non, c'est bon, capitula t'elle. J'y vais et je te retrouve au dîner ?

_-_ D'accord, mais viens te rafraîchir un peu, avant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en chemin dans les appartements de Rogue et Fiona se rendit seule à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh l'accueillit à bras ouverts mais s'affola de lui trouver les traits tirés et une mine épouvantable.

_-_ Ça fait une bonne semaine que je suis fatiguée, expliqua la jeune femme en réponse aux questions de l'infirmière. Je ne dors pas très bien et je n'ai pas faim non plus. Ça fait même deux jours que j'ai quelques nausées mais elles ont été plus importantes ce matin.

De la fièvre… ?

_-_ Non, et je n'ai mal nulle part. J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir mangé quelque chose qui me reste sur l'estomac.

_-_ Vous n'avez rien pris pour faciliter la digestion ?

Fiona démentit un signe de tête en soupirant d'incompréhension.

_-_ Mmm, de toute façon ça aurait dû passer depuis le temps. Venez vous allonger je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Fiona suivit Madame Pomfresh dans la salle de repos et répondit encore à quelques interrogations pendant que l'infirmière l'auscultait.

_-_ Je ne vois rien d'anormal, annonça t'elle à l'issue de son examen. Par précaution, je vais quand même faire un prélèvement sanguin. Nous n'aurons les résultats que demain mais nous serons fixées.

Elle s'absenta un bref instant et revint avec le matériel nécessaire.

_-_ Et qu'en dit Monsieur Rogue ?

_-_ Rien. Enfin il est inquiet, bien sûr, mais il m'a juste demandé si j'avais mangé quelque chose de particulier que les autres résidents du collège n'auraient pas pris et ce n'est pas le cas.

_-_ Je vois à quoi il pense. Justement, je vais commencer par là.

Elle ouvrit une boîte, en sortit une fine tige de plastique munie d'un embout de coton imbibé, y laissa tomber quelques gouttes de sang et attendit une réaction.

_-_ Bon eh bien, vous pourrez lui dire que vous répondez négativement à un test d'empoisonnement, c'est déjà rassurant. Vous voulez rester vous reposer un moment ?

_-_ Non, ça ne servira à rien, refusa Fiona. Je vais aller manger un peu ça me fera sans doute du bien.

_-_ En tout cas, ça ne peut pas vous faire de mal. C'est même recommandé. Cela dit, si ça ne va pas mieux n'hésitez pas à revenir me voir.

_-_ C'est promis, dit Fiona en se levant. Vers qu'elle heure je peux passer demain pour les résultats ?

_-_ Ils seront prêts vers huit heures mais j'aimerais autant que vous vous reposiez. Rien ne presse et je passerai avertir Monsieur Rogue s'il y a quelque chose.

Fiona resta encore un moment à discuter de choses et d'autres avec son amie et rejoignit les professeurs dans la Grande Salle. Severus était déjà là, elle alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_-_ Alors ? demanda t'il, inquiet.

_-_ Tout va bien, le rassura t'elle. Elle n'a rien trouvé mais tient à faire des examens complémentaires dont j'aurai bientôt les résultats.

Elle se servit d'un assortiment de mets variés et retrouva enfin un peu d'appétit.

_-_ Je ne veux pas te laisser seule cette nuit. Viens dormir chez moi, proposa Severus.

_-_ Non. Je n'arrête pas de me réveiller, tu vas passer une nuit horrible.

_-_ Alors laisse-moi au moins rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes ?

Fiona accepta et termina son assiette qu'elle avait appréciée de déguster finalement. Rogue l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre et alluma un feu dans la cheminée en attendant qu'elle sorte de la salle de bain où elle était allée se changer. Puis, ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre en s'enlaçant.

_-_ J'espère que ce n'est pas le contrecoup de tes entraînements, fit Rogue en lui caressant doucement le bras. Nous devrions peut-être revoir notre planning, ça fait presque un mois que nous avons commencé et on a sans doute placé la barre trop haute.

_-_ Madame Pomfresh y a pensé aussi mais, non, je ne pense pas, démentit Fiona. On n'a jamais vraiment forcé et j'ai pris une potion à chaque fois que je ne me sentais pas bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un peu de fatigue, assura t'elle en se calant un peu plus contre lui.

Severus l'embrassa sur le front et attendit qu'elle s'endorme.

Contrairement au souhait qu'avait émis Fiona, il resta encore quelques heures à ses côtés avant de redescendre aux cachots.

.-.-.-.-.-

Le lendemain, Fiona s'éveilla en se sentant toujours barbouillée et se maudit en voyant l'heure tardive. Elle se pressa vers la salle de bain, en ressortit une demi-heure plus tard et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Une bonne nuit de sommeil l'avait rendue d'humeur joyeuse et les élèves qu'elle rencontra au fil de son parcours étaient si excités à l'idée d'assister au premier match de la nouvelle année, qu'elle en élargit un peu plus son sourire de voir leur insouciance. Harry en tête, elle croisa les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor un peu plus loin et s'arrêta pour les saluer.

_-_ Tu as quelque chose de changé, remarqua t'elle à l'attention d'Harry après avoir assuré son soutien à l'équipe.

_-_ Ah, vous voulez sans doute parler des lunettes, supposa t'il. J'ai décidé de m'en passer pour le match.

_-_ La prise de potions n'est pas interdite avant une épreuve ? s'amusa Fiona le moins fort possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention de quelques Poufsouffle qui passaient au même moment.

_-_ Il ne s'agit pas de ça. J'ai découvert que je pouvais améliorer ma vue à volonté. Nymphadora Tonks a trouvé plutôt bizarre que j'ai pu faire repousser mes cheveux quand j'avais à peine 6 ans et elle m'a aidé à canaliser mon énergie pour transformer certaines parties de mon visage.

_-_ Tu veux dire que tu es un Métamorphmagus ?

_-_ Ben, je ne le savais pas, mais oui. D'après Nymphadora, il n'y a aucun doute. J'ai même réussi à faire disparaître ma cicatrice une fois mais, finalement, je préfère la garder.

_-_ Tu as raison, elle fait partie intégrante de ta personnalité, approuva Fiona avec douceur. Dis-moi, reprit-elle les yeux brillants de complicité. Les Serpentard vont avoir une sacrée surprise !

_-_ Ron et Neville ont répandu la rumeur qu'Harry avait cassé ses lunettes. Ils sont donc persuadés que nous allons assister au match le plus court de toute l'histoire du Quidditch, annonça Ginny d'un air moqueur.

_-_ Ils ont dû s'en donner à cœur joie pour se laisser aller à quelques sarcasmes dont ils ont le secret, observa Fiona compatissante.

_-_ On les a pas mal encouragés à le faire depuis plusieurs jours, avoua Neville. Maintenant, on a hâte de voir leur tête quand Harry attrapera le vif d'or.

_-_ Ce qui ne manquera pas d'arriver, affirma Fiona avec conviction. Bon, je vous laisse, je dois aller voir Madame Pomfresh.

_-_ Vous venez pour le match ? souhaita Harry avec sincérité.

_-_ Bien sûr. Je ne voudrais rater ça pour rien au monde, promit t'elle en s'éloignant.

Elle arriva enfin à l'infirmerie et trouva l'infirmière occupée à ranger quelques étagères dans le fond de son bureau.

_-_ Ah Fiona, se réjouit-elle en l'apercevant. Rassurez-vous ma chère, vous êtes en parfaite santé, commença t'elle d'emblée.

_-_ Bon. Dans ce cas, ce n'était réellement qu'un peu de fatigue, alors. D'ailleurs je me sens mieux aujourd'hui.

_-_ Oh, je n'en doute pas. Et vous n'allez pas tarder à devenir rayonnante, assura Madame Pomfresh le regard brillant. Venez un peu par ici. J'ai pensé à quelque chose hier soir, ça fait des heures que je cherche un vieux détecteur et je viens enfin de remettre la main dessus. Bien sûr, il ne sert jamais ici et heureusement ! Mais je crois qu'en ce qui vous concerne…

Elle s'interrompit en soulevant un vieux carton et y dénicha un objet poussiéreux représentant des filaments métalliques entrelacés à la manière d'un ressort, enserrés en plusieurs endroits de boules d'argent placées à différentes hauteurs. Fiona s'avança d'un air curieux et le détecteur se mit doucement à vibrer. Madame Pomfresh, qui souriait déjà, le déposa sur une table le plus près possible de la jeune femme. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, les vibrations s'intensifièrent jusqu'à se stabiliser en un son mélodieux rappelant étrangement le chant des sirènes. Une des boules d'argents glissa le long de sa spirale et s'arrêta au contact d'une coupelle de bronze qui servait de socle à l'ensemble.

_-_ C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait : vous êtes enceinte, annonça l'infirmière en regardant son amie d'un air attendri.

La première réaction de Fiona fut d'abord de sourire de joie en entendant cette nouvelle. Puis, de s'étonner en cherchant sa respiration tant elle était émue et surprise, mais si heureuse aussi.

_-_ V… vous êtes sûre ? balbutia t'elle finalement.

_-_ Aucun doute, confirma Madame Pomfresh. Et je suis fière d'être la première à vous adresser mes félicitations.

Les deux femmes, les yeux maintenant emplis de larmes de bonheur, s'avancèrent l'une vers l'autre et s'étreignirent affectueusement pendant de longues secondes.

_-_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire…, lâcha Fiona dans un souffle en se reculant lentement.

Elle regarda son ventre qu'elle trouvait soudain arrondi avec un sourire radieux et le caressa doucement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, comme si elle ressentait déjà cette vie nouvelle qui grandissait au plus profond de sa féminité.

_-_ Ça fait combien de temps ? demanda t'elle en reportant son attention sur l'infirmière.

_-_ Eh bien, d'après cette chose étrange, répondit Madame Pomfresh en observant le détecteur. Je dirais un mois. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'on remarque un signe visible avant un moment, ajouta t'elle en ayant perçu la fausse impression que Fiona avait éprouvée un instant plus tôt.

_-_ C'est dommage, se désola t'elle. J'avais presque la sensation de voir déjà une évolution.

L'infirmière eut un rire amusé.

_-_ Je crois que les nausées matinales vous suffiront largement dans un premier temps pour vous faire à l'idée que vous allez effectivement être bientôt maman.

Fiona, qui souriait toujours, haussa les sourcils et soupira profondément.

_-_ En effet…, admit-elle. Mais ça ne fait rien. L'aboutissement vaut bien quelques inconvénients.

_-_ Je suppose que vous avez hâte d'annoncer l'heureux évènement à un certain professeur, ironisa Madame Pomfresh pour ramener doucement Fiona à la réalité. Je crois que le match ne va pas tarder à commencer et vous devriez vous dépêcher si vous ne voulez pas avoir à le déloger du fin fond de sa tribune.

_-_ Oh, c'est vrai, se souvint t'elle, impatiente, en se dirigeant vers la porte. J'y vais tout de suite.

_-_ Très bien, mais revenez me voir quand vous aurez un moment. J'ai certains ouvrages à votre disposition que vous ne trouverez pas à la bibliothèque. Ils vous seront utiles pour répondre à quelques questions et vous apporter de précieux conseils, s'empressa t'elle de l'informer en la regardant partir.

_-_ D'accord, je repasse le plus tôt possible ! promit Fiona d'un ton joyeux sans se retourner.

Elle enchaîna les couloirs en espérant que Severus ne soit pas déjà parti pour le stade. Les clameurs qu'elle percevait en approchant certaines fenêtres indiquaient clairement que le coup d'envoi du match était sur le point d'être donné et elle pressa son pas en direction des cachots.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de les atteindre qu'elle croisait effectivement Severus qui s'apprêtait à sortir du château. Il s'immobilisa en voyant Fiona avancer dans sa direction et elle s'arrêta, haletante, devant lui.

_-_ Tu as pleuré ? remarqua t'il, inquiet.

_-_ Oui. Mais tu vois bien que je souris aussi, dit-elle avec douceur. Viens, il faut que je te parle…

Elle lui prit la main, lui fit faire demi-tour en le guidant vers ses appartements où ils s'installèrent sur un des canapés de velours vert du salon. Fiona s'assit sur le côté pour être face à Rogue qui se rassura soudain de déceler une nouvelle étincelle dans ses yeux, à la lueur des torches encore incandescentes.

_-_ Nous allons avoir un bébé, lui annonça t'elle sans attendre tant elle était incapable de garder pour elle cette information plus longtemps.

Severus en resta sans voix mais, comme Fiona l'avait fait avant lui, sa première réaction fut d'esquisser un sourire.

_-_ Tu… Oh, souffla t'il, visiblement heureux. Je vais être père ? Mais c'est impossible… Pas moi…, se rembrunit-il aussitôt.

_-_ Pourquoi pas toi ?

_-_ Je ne le mérite pas, dit-il dans un murmure en détournant un regard sombre vers la pièce. Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait. Le mauvais sort s'est toujours chargé d'anéantir le moindre instant de bonheur chaque fois que j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir enfin une chance de voir la vie me sourire.

Fiona posa son coude sur le dossier du canapé et appuya sa tête sur sa main.

_-_ Je te rappelle que ça fait 17 ans que _le mauvais sort_, comme tu dis, t'a laissé prendre ta vie en main. Il t'a permis de rencontrer des gens qui t'ont accordé leur confiance, leur hospitalité indispensable à ta liberté. Et qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à être accueillie dans un endroit merveilleux par des êtres capables de tant de générosité. Ni de tomber amoureuse un jour et encore moins avoir le droit de donner la vie à mon tour.

Severus tourna vers elle un visage ébahi mais emprunt d'une telle tendresse qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra dans une longue étreinte amoureuse.

_-_ Tu as raison, chuchota t'il à son oreille. Cela dit, la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie, c'est toi…

_-_ Hum… nous, rectifia t'elle dans un toussotement moqueur.

Il relâcha son étreinte, baissa les yeux sur le ventre de Fiona qui se mouvait lentement au rythme de sa respiration et le caressa doucement du revers de ses doigts.

_-_ Toi, elle…ou lui, je ne sais pas lequel des deux je vais le plus aimer mais j'ai l'impression de découvrir tout à coup qu'il est possible de s'éprendre éperdument de plusieurs êtres à la fois. …Je n'arrive pas à y croire, s'étonna t'il encore.

Fiona s'amusa de voir le grand Severus Rogue soudain perdu.

_-_ Moi non plus. Pourtant, dans huit mois il faudra bien se rendre à l'évidence.

_-_ Dans huit mois tu vas me maudire d'être à l'origine des souffrances d'un accouchement, plaisanta t'il.

_-_ Ces souffrances-là, je veux bien les subir à chaque fois que tu me prouveras ton amour, lâcha t'elle d'une voix à peine audible en se rapprochant davantage.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et Fiona se blottit un long moment au creux de ses bras.

_-_ Il va falloir que nous en parlions à Dumbledore assez rapidement, évoqua Severus. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont nous allons nous organiser mais il saura bien nous apporter quelques suggestions, comme toujours…

_-_ On va attendre un peu. Je suppose qu'il est sur le terrain en train d'assister au match ?

_-_ Non. Il avait quelques affaires à régler avant de descendre.

_-_ Alors allons-y maintenant, proposa Fiona en redressant la tête pour voir si Severus approuvait cette idée.

_-_ D'accord.

Ils se levèrent et retrouvèrent les couloirs déserts et silencieux du collège. Enfin, pas si déserts que ça puisqu'ils rencontrèrent Dumbledore à quelques mètres de son bureau. Il époussetait des plumes de hibou sur sa robe, apparemment récupérées à la volière de l'école où il venait de se rendre, et leva un visage enjoué en voyant le couple s'avancer vers lui.

_-_ Monsieur Dumbledore, commença Rogue. Nous souhaiterions vous parler.

_-_ Severus, je vous croyais sur le terrain, fit-il remarquer en s'arrêtant près de la gargouille.

_-_ Euh… non. Nous aurons peut-être le temps d'y aller plus tard si ce fichu Potter n'attrape pas le vif d'or avant.

_-_ Allons, tu n'as pas entendu dire qu'il avait cassé ses lunettes ? se moqua Fiona en réprimant un éclat de rire.

_-_ Non ? fit Rogue, étonné.

Apparemment, Dumbledore n'était pas au courant non plus et Fiona n'insista pas pour ne pas vendre la mèche en évoquant un pouvoir qu'Harry venait de se découvrir.

_-_ Si nous allions nous asseoir, les invita le directeur. _Tartempion_, prononça t'il avec entrain à l'entrée de son bureau.

Rogue se tourna vers lui d'un air intrigué tandis que Fiona esquissait un sourire.

_-_ _Tarte-en-Pion_ ? répéta Severus. Encore un de vos desserts moldus préférés, je suppose…

_-_ Non, s'amusa le vieux sorcier. Il s'agit d'un nom propre imaginaire qu'ils utilisent pour désigner quelqu'un sans apporter de réelle précision sur son identité, ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai trouvé que ça sonnait plutôt bien, alors… Dites-moi, vous êtes rayonnants tous les deux, remarqua t'il soudain en changeant de sujet.

Instinctivement, Rogue se fit plus taciturne pour ne pas faillir à la réputation qu'il entretenait depuis trop longtemps déjà et Fiona sourit largement au vieil homme qui l'observait par-dessus ses lunettes. Mais aucun des deux ne répondit.

_-_ Entrez donc, décida Dumbledore en se résignant de devoir attendre pour avoir une explication à son constat.

Les trois sorciers se laissèrent guider sur l'escalier magique et s'installèrent dans le bureau. Severus et Fiona se regardèrent pour savoir lequel des deux allait révéler la raison de leur visite et, finalement, Rogue baissa les yeux en se souvenant de la complicité qu'échangeaient Dumbledore et la jeune femme depuis maintenant quatre mois.

_-_ Ça fait quelques jours que je ne me sens pas très bien, se lança t'elle. Et Madame Pomfresh m'a annoncé ce matin que je suis enceinte.

_-_ Oh ! lâcha brièvement Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux. Voilà une formidable nouvelle que je me réjouis d'entendre. Vous méritez vraiment de partager ce bonheur tous les deux. Il est l'accomplissement de l'amour évident que vous vous portez l'un à l'autre et c'est avec une grande fierté que je vous adresse mes plus sincères félicitations.

_-_ Merci, répondirent Rogue et Fiona d'une même voix.

_-_ Vous aurez tout le temps d'y réfléchir, mais avez-vous une idée de ce que vous souhaitez pour élever cet enfant ?

_-_ Justement non, avoua Severus. Il est bien évident que sa venue va nous imposer une certaine organisation mais nous n'avons rien décidé. D'abord parce que c'est très récent et ensuite, nous vivons tous les deux dans ce collège sans réelle attache extérieure, même en ce qui me concerne.

_-_ C'est indéniable, approuva Dumbledore. Je suis désolé d'être obligé de vous placer devant une réalité un peu austère mais il va aussi être question de la sécurité dont vous allez devoir vous entourer. Nous ne devons pas perdre de vue que cet enfant pourrait être investi de vos pouvoirs, Miss Mandelsen, rappela t'il à son attention. Et il est hors de question que les heures sombres d'un passé encore récent se répètent.

Fiona se rembrunit devant une probabilité à laquelle elle n'avait pas songé.

_-_ Par ailleurs, poursuivit Dumbledore. Un des premiers dangers dont nous devrons nous prémunir est de cacher cette information aux résidents de ce collège. Je le déplore profondément, mais plusieurs élèves sont issus de familles sur lesquelles persiste une certaine suspicion quant à leur appartenance aux rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est pourquoi je crains que vous ne deviez quitter cette école avant que des signes trop visibles ne trahissent votre état.

Severus et Fiona échangèrent un regard affligé de comprendre qu'ils allaient bientôt devoir se séparer.

_-_ Il y a bien le manoir de mes parents, observa Severus. Mais la plupart de mes _anciennes relations_ en connaissent l'emplacement et il n'offrirait pas de ce fait une sécurité suffisante.

_-_ Ça ne fait rien, assura le vieil homme. Je connais un endroit réunissant les conditions parfaites d'un accueil et d'un suivi de qualité à ce genre de situation. Vous connaissez Angus Figg ? demanda t'il à Rogue.

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Il possède un cottage qu'il n'utilise pas dans le comté du Buckinghamshire. Le domaine est vaste et doté de puissantes protections contre les intrusions mal intentionnées. Il présente également l'avantage d'avoir souvent été utilisé pour héberger certains membres de l'Ordre dans l'urgence et l'efficacité de ses protections n'est plus à prouver. D'autre part, nous pourrions envisager de vous entourer, Miss Mandelsen, de sorciers disponibles que je choisirai parmi mes plus fidèles amis et dont certaines de leurs épouses seront ravies de se voir confier la mission de vous épauler à tour de rôle pour ne pas vous laisser seule. Bien entendu, Severus, rien ne vous empêchera de vous rendre là-bas tous les soirs, si aucun imprévu ne vient corrompre vos intentions, bien sûr... Je vous demanderai simplement de rester à Poudlard pour assister à quelques dîners assez régulièrement de façon à ne pas attiser les curiosités sur vos absences qui pourront être quotidiennes passé une certaine heure. Après tout, que vous corrigiez des copies et prépariez des cours dans votre bureau ou à des centaines de kilomètres de là ne fera pas une grande différence.

Fiona soupira de soulagement devant un compromis qui lui paraissait tout à fait acceptable.

_-_ Miss Mandelsen, reprit Dumbledore. Je sais qu'il va vous être difficile de quitter ce château que vous considérez comme votre maison mais reconnaissez que nous ne pouvons contourner certains impératifs.

_- _Bien sûr, Monsieur. Je comprends, assura Fiona en renforçant sa sincérité d'un sourire.

_-_ Je vous promets qu'une place vous sera toujours réservée dans cette école et vous n'aurez qu'à décider du jour où vous souhaiterez reprendre votre emploi. …A moins que vous ne préfériez pouponner et voir grandir votre enfant pendant plusieurs années, ce que je conçois tout à fait, plaisanta t'il.

_-_ Oh, on en est pas encore là, s'amusa t'elle. Mais je vous remercie de tout ce que vous faites pour nous, Monsieur Dumbledore.

_-_ Allons, ce n'est rien, assura t'il, gêné. Il me reste encore à savoir qui est dans le secret et je vous laisse partir, promit-il d'un air complice.

_-_ Personne à part Madame Pomfresh, vous et nous, répondit Severus.

_-_ Très bien. Cela me paraît amplement suffisant. Mais peut-être pourriez-vous en informer également Miss Granger puisqu'elle vous consacrait deux soirs par semaines et je crois que vous entretenez avec elle certaines affinités ?

Fiona se tourna vers Severus pour avoir son accord. Il le lui donna silencieusement.

_-_ Je lui en parlerai lors de notre prochaine séance, convint t'elle envers Dumbledore. Mais pourrions-nous ajouter Dobby à la liste et… peut-être aussi Harry ?

Elle risqua un nouveau coup d'œil vers Rogue qui, cette fois, ne cacha pas sa désapprobation.

_-_ Pourquoi Potter ? objecta t'il.

_-_ Parce que c'est grâce à lui que j'ai retrouvé l'elfe de mon enfance et que nous partageons lui et moi beaucoup plus de points communs que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Mais je n'ai pas envie de ternir cet instant en entrant dans les détails.

Severus pâlit en comprenant l'allusion à l'intérêt commun que leur portait Voldemort. Il se contenta d'amorcer un sourire désolé et résolu.

_-_ Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, je ne m'y oppose pas, l'appuya Dumbledore. J'en ferai de même en ce qui concerne Minerva et nous nous en tiendrons là, conclut-il. Je m'occupe de faire le nécessaire de façon à ce que tout soit prêt pour votre départ et nous règlerons bientôt d'autres détails qui peuvent attendre puisque nous disposons encore de quelques semaines.

Severus et Fiona assurèrent Dumbledore de leur disponibilité pour une prochaine entrevue et réitérèrent leur gratitude à son égard avant de partir.

Ils retrouvèrent les couloirs du collège et avançaient l'un près de l'autre en savourant l'instant précieux de se retrouver enfin seuls. Ils ne parlaient pas mais partageaient maintenant les mêmes pensées tendrement dirigées vers ce petit être qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu et qui allait apporter un sens inattendu à leur relation.

Severus attendit Fiona devant sa chambre, le temps qu'elle prenne une cape. Ils reprirent ensuite leur chemin en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Echangeant enfin quelques mots, Rogue écarta une tenture pour laisser passer Fiona.

_-_ Aaah, Miss Mandelsen, se réjouit Peeves en surgissant soudain de l'autre côté. Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à vous depuis notre dernière rencontre.

Il s'installa en tailleur dans les airs en joignant ses mains sous son menton dans un geste de prière.

_-_ Faites-moi revivre la douce sensation que nous avons partagée il n'y a pas si longtemps, implora t'il d'un air espiègle. Regardez, je suis prêt.

Il réajusta sa position, posa ses mains sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux. Puis, il en rouvrit un en ne voyant rien venir. Fiona, un large sourire aux lèvres, risqua un coup d'œil vers Severus, il tourna vers elle un visage intrigué mais emprunt d'une certaine curiosité.

_-_ Pourquoi rien ne se produit ? s'étonna l'esprit frappeur. Voyons voir…, fit-il en feignant la réflexion. Qu'y avait-il de différent la dernière fois… Ah oui, vous étiez en colère. Soit, s'il n'y a que ça pour vous décider…

_-_ Non, non, non, non, non, s'amusa Fiona en secouant la tête. Rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ou faire ne réussira à me faire sortir de mes gonds aujourd'hui, Monsieur Peeves.

_-_ Vraiment ?

_-_ Rien de ce qui s'appelle rien, alors n'insistez pas. Mais je vous promets de renouveler l'expérience un de ces jours, convint-elle pour avoir la paix.

_-_ Dans ce cas, se résigna le fantôme. J'attends ce jour béni avec impatience…

Il tira une révérence ridicule et poussa la tenture avant de disparaître de l'autre côté.

_-_ De quoi parle t'il ? s'intéressa Severus.

_-_ Oh rien. Je l'ai un peu malmené il y a quelques temps et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de trouver ça plaisant.

Rogue fronça les sourcils mais ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage. Ils rejoignirent le stade et eurent tout juste le temps assister à la fin du match sous un soleil radieux mais resserrèrent leurs capes pour se protéger d'un vent glacé d'hiver.

Une chance indécente s'était abattue sur l'équipe de Gryffondor qui totalisait déjà 17 buts alors que les Serpentard n'en avaient marqué que 4. « Un record » selon Severus qui remercia le ciel de ne pas avoir été là pour assister à une telle humiliation. Ses élèves ne semblaient même pas s'être aperçus de l'absence de leur directeur tant ils étaient absorbés à proférer des encouragements ou, à l'inverse, des insultes quand par malheur un des joueurs de leur maison commettait une faute ou une maladresse. Ce qui était apparemment souvent le cas depuis le début de la rencontre.

Drago Malefoy était vert de rage : Harry se contentait de couper chacune de ses trajectoires lorsque le vif d'or faisait une apparition et le laissait disparaître volontairement pour permettre à son équipe d'engranger les buts précieux.

Mais il se décida finalement à fondre sur la petite balle dorée et Gryffondor remporta une victoire historique avec 320 points contre 40 pour les Serpentard.

Après avoir dépensé tant d'énergie, les élèves surexcités se portèrent en triomphe jusqu'à la Grande Salle où un déjeuner régénérateur les attendait.

* * *

Pour ne pas me retrouver avec une fic de 100 chapitres, vous verrez que les évènements sont assez proches les uns des autres. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas tout ça un peu précipité car j'ai fait de mon mieux pour insérer des « notions de temps » un peu partout.

Bisous à tous…


	22. La falaise d'Islay

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… é.è).

* * *

Coucou !

Certaines de mes RAR ne sont plus vraiment d'actualité puisque je les ai écrites quasiment quand vos reviews sont apparues. Je les publies quand même telles que je les avaient rédigées car une tonne de tuiles me tombent dessus en ce moment et je n'ai pas eu le temps de les refaire.

Avec toutes mes excuses, les voici donc…

**Keana**, oulà, tes observations est très très intéressantes (si tu savais !). Malheureusement, tu évoques deux points importants sur lesquels je ne peux vraiment rien dire. Il me reste donc à te remercier du fond du cœur pour ta review, en espérant que la suite te surprenne !

**Nepenthes**, salut nouvelle revieweuse, soit la bienvenue !. Et puis merci pour tes compliments, bien que mes derniers chapitres ne soient pas mes préférés au niveau du style. Maintenant que j'ai pas mal avancé dans l'histoire, je me rends compte à quel point je ramais à l'époque pour les écrire. Enfin bref, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que quelqu'un les apprécie. Hey, j'avais pas pensé au coup de « supéfixé » le futur bébé, mais ça aurait été pas mal à faire. Tu verras que Rogue fera ce qu'il pourra le pauvre, il faut dire que des évènements imprévus vont l'occuper à tout autre chose… Stop ! J'arrête là avant de trop en dire. J'suis vraiment contente que tu aies laissé une review et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! (PS : le titre du chapitre 24 devrait être un ravissement pour ton troisième œil, lol ! -mais il faudra le lire pour savoir enfin si c'est une fille ou un garçon -o).

**Bohemio**, je me réjouis à l'avance de supposer que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que le précédent que tu as trouvé tout mignon. Tout simplement parce Rogue va tenir sa promesse d'emmener Fiona voir l'océan (j'peux bien le dire, ce n'est plus un scoop vu le titre du chapitre, lol), et que je me suis décarcassée pour essayer de faire quelque chose de beau. Cela dit, si tu l'aimes pas tu as le droit de le dire aussi, y a pas d'raison ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite que tu attends impatiemment…

**vaaliyah**, Wahoo, je prends ta proposition comme un compliment ! Malheureusement, je n'ai déjà pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, je suis donc obligée de décliner ton offre. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêchée d'aller faire un tour sur ton site (ben oui je suis curieuse !) et je l'ai trouvé vraiment sympa. C'est une idée originale et je ne manquerai pas de venir jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps parce que le concept est très intéressant. J'ai hâte d'y découvrir bientôt quelques critiques, d'ailleurs ! Merci pour ta review, c'est à mon tour de te dire à bientôt j'espère… !

**Violette**, Mmm, malheureusement je ne peux pas m'étendre sur la paternité de Rogue car les évènements à venir vont être plutôt inattendus. Pareil pour la réaction de Voldemort, d'ailleurs. La suite est tellement tordue que je préfère que tu la découvres par toi-même (c'est tout dire !). T'excuse pas pour le tutoiement, je n'étais plus vraiment sûre d'avoir lu ça quelque part. Je crois que je vais attendre la sortie du tome 5 en poche pour le relire parce que je suis fâchée avec le gros format de l'édition roman. Bouh, dommage pour Xyrae, elle doit criser de ne plus avoir accès à rien la pauvre. Dis-lui que je compatis ! Ah, ensuite il y a ton 3e PS, figure-toi que moi aussi j'ai effectivement vu dans une fic que Lucius Malefoy avait été arrêté alors que je n'en ai pas le souvenir. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait vraiment que je relise la fin du tome 5 pour en avoir confirmation mais, comme je l'écris plus haut, je n'en ai pas le courage. Donc, je ne peux pas répondre à ta question. Autant j'étais incollable sur les 4 premiers tomes à une certaine époque, mais là, je sèche sur celui-ci. Merci pour tes compliments et ta review, chère Violette. Je ne sais pas quand tu auras la suite parce que je ne veux pas prendre trop d'avance par rapport à TWWO où je publie aussi et le site bloque complètement depuis plus d'une semaine. Je viendrai mettre un chapitre « fantôme » ici pour prévenir tout le monde de ce qu'il en est. Bisou et à bientôt !

**Orpheana**, ben oui, un p'tit baby va pointer le bout de son nez. Je leur devais bien ça les pauvres ! Quant à savoir ce que va en penser Voldemort, désolée, tu penses bien que je ne peux pas répondre à ça. Mdr aussi pour le coup du « bébé cracmol », ça aurait été une belle vacherie à faire à Rogue, ça ! Dommage que la suite soit déjà écrite. Merci pour tes compliments et ta review. Je te laisse découvrir la suite !

**Lessa,** j'ai eu peur quand j'ai lu « _les choses s'étaient un peu calmées depuis quelques chapitres _» dans ta review. Mince, je m'suis demandée si tu étais quand même satisfaite de la suite. Ouf, ça a l'air d'être le cas alors tout va bien. Merci pour tes nombreux compliments à chaque fois, chère Lessa. Il y aura d'autres passages beaucoup plus sombres et où l'action sera à l'ordre du jour (ainsi que de nouveaux personnages qui auront un grand rôle dans l'histoire), mais c'est pour un peu plus tard. Pour l'instant, laissons nos deux tourtereaux goûter des plaisirs qu'ils ont largement mérités !

**Violette (deuxième review)** : le sexe du bébé ? Peux pô l'dire, c'est une surprise mais tu auras droit à un scoop dans ce chapitre ! (pstt, les prénoms !)

**Xyrae**, j'ai appris tes ennuis de micro par Violette. Ravie de voir que ce n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir ! J'en reviens à la review que tu as pu poster du coup : c'est vrai que le début du chapitre précédent fait un peu bizarre maintenant que tu l'dis. C'est sans doute parce que j'ai inséré le professeur Millepertuis qui a remplacé Rogue pendant qu'il veillait sur Fiona chez Voldie. C'est pas évident d'avoir la suite d'une fic 15 jours après et je pense que ça passe mieux quand on a la chance de lire les chapitres les uns à la suite des autres. Hmm, ensuite tu évoques Voldemort et sa réaction face à l'arrivée de ce fameux bébé, je peux rien dire malheureusement. Si ce n'est que la suite est surprenante, mais tu dois bien t'en douter avec mon début déjà tordu, lol. Ah et puis que vois-je… bien tenté le coup du « mercredi » mais je n'ai jamais publié mes chapitres avec autant de précision ! En fait, j'en mets un une semaine sur deux, c'est vrai, mais je ne peux pas être régulière au point de choisir un jour fixe dans la semaine. Ça peut aussi bien être le lundi que le vendredi, ça dépend du temps dont je dispose pour tout mettre en forme et du délai que mettent mes fidèles revieweurs à laisser leurs impressions. Il y en a qui se jettent sur le texte dès qu'il parait, d'autres qui préfèrent attendre le dernier moment. Donc, j'essaye de les attendre pour ne pas leur faire perdre pieds. Voilà, il me reste à te remercier pour ta review et pour la deuxième aussi (j'ai rigolé d'un bout à l'autre !). J'y répond en partie dans le petit supplément juste en dessous. Gros bisous à toi aussi Xyrae, en espérant que l'inspiration te soit bénéfique pour tes propres fics !

* * *

**P'tit supplément Xyrae et Violette pour répondre à vos autres reviews :** pas d'panique les filles, voici l'explication : je publie aussi Captive sur TWWO et le site est resté complètement bloqué pendant deux semaines. Les lecteurs là-bas ont donc eu un chapitre de retard sur vous. Ils n'ont eu le 21 qu'au début de la semaine mais tous ne se sont pas rendus compte que le site a fonctionné à nouveau entre temps. Ce qui fait qu'après trois jours de publication, mon texte n'avait été lu que 14 fois (au lieu de 60 à 80) et pas reviewé du tout. Il fallait donc que j'attende un peu que tout le monde rattrape son retard et, puisque c'est à peu près fait maintenant, je peux enfin mettre la suite sur les deux sites en même temps.

Merci en tout cas de vous être inquiétées. Je reconnais que j'avais promis un chapitre fantôme ici pour tenir mes lecteurs au courant (à Violette, je crois), mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire. J'en suis toute désolée, regardez… éè…. Allez, je vous laisse enfin découvrir la suite pour me faire pardonner.

* * *

Ça vous dirait un p'tit tour en Ecosse ? J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds. Cela dit, rien ne vous empêche de vous installer confortablement (c'est même fortement conseillé !), et de vous laisser guider par mon inspiration…

* * *

**Chapitre 22 _-_ La falaise d'Islay**

( Le spectacle de la mer fait toujours une impression profonde ; elle est l'image de cet infini qui attire sans cesse la pensée et dans lequel sans cesse elle va se perdre_ - Madame de Staël_ )

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dans l'après-midi, Fiona et Severus décidèrent de s'isoler dans la salle de bain des sous-sols pour échapper à l'euphorie toujours présente suite au succès de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Ils retrouvèrent les marbreries luxueuses et se laissèrent aller à savourer la douce caresse de l'eau mouvante sur leur peau, mais sursautèrent soudain en percevant de drôles de bruits dans la tuyauterie.

_-_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'inquiéta Fiona en fronçant les sourcils.

Severus n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Mimi Geignarde s'extirpa en un long filament grisâtre d'un des robinets et se planta, confuse, devant eux. Fiona eut juste le temps de se blottir contre Rogue avant de s'apercevoir enfin de quoi il s'agissait.

_- _Haaaaaaannnn ! se confondit Mimi dans un interminable cri aigu. Excusez-moi, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un, minauda t'elle. Mais faites comme si je n'étais pas là. Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens, avoua t'elle d'un air coquin en ponctuant sa phrase d'un rire idiot.

_- _Mademoiselle Geignarde ! cingla Rogue, vert de rage. Sortez d'ici IMMEDIATEMENT !

_- _Quoi ! hurla t'elle, furieuse, en plantant ses mains sur ses hanches. Comment avez-vous osé m'appeler ? gémit-elle en s'apprêtant maintenant à pleurer.

Avec la vitesse de l'éclair, Severus attrapa sa baguette qu'il avait posée sur le rebord du bassin et la pointa sur elle.

_-_ Disparaissez ou je vous enferme dans un bocal que je me ferai un plaisir d'aller jeter au plus profond du lac ! la menaça t'il d'une voix sifflante.

_-_ Vous feriez ça ? s'amusa t'elle sur le moment, mais elle se renfrogna soudain. Vous avez de la chance que je ne puisse pas envoyer mon poing dans votre horrible nez, Monsieur Rogue ! s'énerva le fantôme à nouveau en colère.

Et elle plongea dans le bassin en éclaboussant largement les alentours avant de ressortir aussitôt pour s'engouffrer dans le robinet par lequel elle était arrivée. Fiona était morte de rire.

_-_ Comment tu l'as appelée ? parvint-elle à demander entre deux spasmes.

Severus grimaça, vexé.

_-_ Quoi, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai jamais su le nom exact de cette fille, ronchonna t'il.

Il pinça les lèvres de rage, pointa sa baguette sur le robinet et conjura un bouchon de liège qui en obstrua l'ouverture dans un « plop » ridicule, ce qui renforça le fou rire de Fiona.

_-_ Tu partages souvent ta salle de bain avec ce genre de créature ? se moqua t'elle.

_-_ Il faut croire, mais apparemment je n'en savais rien.

_-_ Bon, n'en parlons plus. Cela dit, tu devrais peut-être boucher les autres robinets, aussi, tenta t'elle de l'effrayer un peu plus en les montrant brièvement du doigt. Elle pourrait revenir…

Mais Severus ne se laisserait pas avoir aussi facilement, il l'observa un instant et comprit aussitôt qu'elle le narguait.

_-_ Tu es en train de te payer ma tête, affirma t'il avec un sourire indécis.

_-_ J'aurais tort de m'en priver. Tu aurais dû te voir lorsqu'elle est arrivée, c'était trop drôle.

_-_ Si nous choisissions plutôt un prénom pour ce petit monstre qui, j'en suis sûr, sera aussi espiègle que sa mère, suggéra t'il en apposant une main vigoureuse sur le ventre de Fiona, adossée depuis peu sur son torse.

_-_ Déjà ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt ?

_-_ Non. Je veux savoir à qui j'ai affaire lorsque je lui parlerai, la nargua t'il à son tour.

_-_ Lui parler ? Tiens donc ! Et que compte-tu lui dire au juste ? J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de lui lire des recettes de potions à longueur de journées ?

_-_ Pas spécialement des potions. Je pensais simplement à quelques encyclopédies aussi volumineuses qu'ennuyeuses sur les sortilèges.

_- _Oooh, fit Fiona, dégoûtée mais pas dupe. Bon, allons-y pour les prénoms. …Tiens au fait, je suis sûre que tu meurs d'envie d'avoir un garçon.

_-_ Non pourquoi ? Je n'ai aucun a priori.

_- _Alors prouve-le. Nous allons commencer par supposer que ce sera une fille.

_-_ Si tu veux. Mais dans les deux cas je veux quelque chose de puissant et de noble qui aille avec nos deux noms. Nous pourrions lui donner le prénom d'une reine d'Angleterre ? Que dirais-tu d'Eléonore ?

_-_ Oh non. C'est trop _vieillot_, grimaça Fiona. J'aime encore mieux Elisabeth ou pourquoi pas, Victoria ? Victoria Rogue-Mandelsen, ça en jette et ça respecte la noblesse à laquelle tu tiens.

_-_ Victoria c'est pas mal. Mais il faudra en choisir un autre au cas où nous changerions d'avis.

_-_ Bon, et si c'est un garçon. On pourrait aussi s'en tenir aux rois. Le problème, c'est qu'ils ont souvent eu des noms assez communs à mon sens.

_- _Edouard…, lâcha Rogue qui visiblement n'aimait pas, mais se plut à l'évoquer pour la faire enrager.

_-_ Oh, ça fait vieux jardinier, s'amusa t'elle.

_-_ Dis-moi, pensa t'il soudain d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux. Comment s'appelaient tes parents ?

_- _Jefferson Lloyd Mandelsen et Elina Anne Farley, annonça t'elle fièrement.

Severus prit un instant pour réfléchir et Fiona comprit enfin toute la valeur de cette question. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et le regarda avec émotion.

_-_ Puisque tu les as à peine connus, dit-il avec un regard intense. Je voudrais que nous leur rendions hommage en choisissant leurs prénoms. J'aime beaucoup Jefferson et Elina reflète toute la douceur qui te caractérise.

Devenue incapable de parler, Fiona posa son front sur le sien et ferma les yeux tant elle lui était reconnaissante de cette attention. Puis, elle se laissa glisser dans l'eau, effleura ses lèvres des siennes et descendit encore pour enfouir son visage dans son cou.

_-_ Je n'y avais pas pensé, souffla t'elle d'une voix tremblante. Mais je te remercie de l'avoir fait à ma place…

Comprenant qu'elle pleurait sûrement maintenant, Severus renforça son étreinte et posa une main sur sa joue qu'il caressa doucement pour la consoler.

_- _Je n'ai qu'une condition : je ne veux pas que ça éveille en toi des pensées douloureuses à chaque fois que tu auras à les prononcer, exigea t'il en embrassant ses cheveux.

_-_ Non, assura Fiona en soupirant pour se reprendre. Je me suis toujours imaginée qu'ils étaient formidables et attentionnés. Dumbledore a fait des recherches sur eux quand je suis arrivée ici et, d'après les gens qui les ont connus, c'était le cas.

_- _Est-ce que tu sais où ils sont enterrés ?

Elle démentit d'un signe de tête avant de répondre :

_-_ Et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir concrétiser leur disparition en me rendant sur leurs tombes.

_-_ Si tu changes d'avis un jour, je t'y emmènerai si tu veux.

_-_ Pour l'instant, la seule chose que je veux voir c'est l'océan que tu m'as promis.

_- _Tu ne veux pas plutôt rester au château pour te reposer ?

_-_ Sûrement pas. Je veux y aller demain, comme nous l'avions prévu.

_-_ Très bien. Alors nous irons…

Ils retrouvèrent très vite les mots et les gestes apaisants qui leur permirent d'oublier les propos plutôt sombres qu'ils venaient d'évoquer.

Puis, Rogue insista pour que Fiona se repose au moins jusqu'au dîner. Il profita de ces quelques heures pour retourner voir Dumbledore qu'il informa de leur projet de se rendre en Ecosse et descendit ensuite aux cuisines où il s'entretint longuement avec Dobby en prévision de leur sortie du lendemain.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Severus réveilla doucement Fiona vers 9 heures du matin. Après quelques bougonnements étouffés, elle se souvint de l'océan qui n'attendait qu'elle et se leva d'un bond en se maudissant déjà d'avoir osé réclamer le droit de flemmarder encore un peu.

C'était la première fois qu'elle allait partager un moment d'intimité avec Severus en dehors du château. Elle se prépara, impatiente et aussi émoustillée qu'une enfant à l'idée de vivre de surcroît une expérience inconnue. Elle en oublia même la légère indisposition qui lui rappelait son état et retrouva Severus dans le salon qui revenait de son bureau avec un verre de potion à la main.

_-_ Tiens, lui dit-il. J'ai préparé ça hier pendant que tu dormais. C'est un remède efficace contre les nausées et tu ne risques rien. Ce ne sont que des plantes, c'est donc entièrement naturel.

Fiona s'avança et préféra d'abord sentir le breuvage avant de se décider à y tremper les lèvres.

_-_ Mmm, c'est plutôt bon, apprécia t'elle en buvant plus franchement cette fois.

_- _J'y ai ajouté une touche de cannelle et de fleur d'oranger, avoua Rogue en souriant amoureusement.

Elle lui rendit son expression et posa le gobelet vide à proximité.

_-_ C'est même franchement délicieux. Quand est-ce que j'aurai le droit d'en avoir un autre ?

_-_ Demain matin.

_-_ Pas avant ? regretta t'elle avec une moue implorante et espiègle en venant se coller contre lui.

_-_ Non, répondit-il en prenant un air faussement sévère, comme s'il réprimandait une enfant trop gâtée. On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses ?

_- _Méfie-toi, je saurai te le rappeler un jour…

Il se contenta de sourire à cette remarque et leva son autre main qu'il cachait dans son dos et dans laquelle il tenait un énorme coquillage d'une délicate blancheur nacrée.

_-_ Suggestion de Dumbledore pour voyager rapidement, annonça t'il. Il me l'a remis hier lorsque je l'ai prévenu que nous partions pour la journée.

_- _Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, s'amusa Fiona dans un bref éclat de rire. Il a toujours l'objet original et de parfaite circonstance.

_-_ Tu es prête ?

_-_ Oui.

Rogue transforma le coquillage en Portoloin, prit Fiona par la taille qu'il serra contre lui et ils se laissèrent emporter au rythme rapide d'un défilé de couleurs éclatantes.

_-_ Bientôt il faudra éviter ce genre de moyen de transport, fit-il remarquer à leur arrivée.

Mais Fiona était bien trop occupée à détailler les environs pour répondre quoi que ce soit et s'intéressait déjà à ce qui les entouraient.

_-_ Où est la mer ? demanda t'elle.

Pour l'instant, elle ne voyait que des plaines escarpées entrecoupées d'arbres formant des bosquets de verdure au milieu d'un paysage enchanteur.

_-_ Impatiente, se moqua t'il. J'ai fait exprès de nous faire apparaître ici parce que je voulais t'emmener faire une ballade avant. Viens…

Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait et se laissa guider à travers les arbres vers un sentier accidenté qui descendait en pente douce à cet endroit. Au loin, on percevait l'appel joyeux d'un clocher de village mais pourtant, aucun signe de civilisation n'était encore en vue. Seule la nature et sa constitution sauvage les entouraient et quelques bruyères venaient maintenant colorer la lande où la végétation rivalisait avec les roches tendres et les collines que personne ne semblait avoir foulées depuis des années.

Ils arrivèrent aux abords d'une rivière dont la vigueur des flots charriait quelques branches mortes ou, au contraire, encore feuillues, brisées par la dernière tempête venue fouetter la région tout au long de l'hiver.

_-_ Regarde…, désigna Severus en cessant soudain d'avancer.

Emportée par son élan, Fiona s'arrêta de justesse en se rattrapant à la manche de la robe de Rogue. Pour la retenir, il renforça la pression sur la main de la jeune femme qu'il tenait toujours et en profita pour la prendre par la taille. L'un contre l'autre, ils regardèrent un couple de marmottes se ruer sous un amas de branches fraîchement enchevêtrées pour se mettre à l'abri de cette intrusion inattendue.

_-_ On les a dérangés, s'amusa Fiona, presque confuse. Tu crois qu'ils ont des petits ?

_- _Plus tard en saison, peut-être, répondit Severus. Pour l'instant, je pense qu'ils sont plutôt en train de préparer leur terrier pour parer à cette éventualité.

Après un regard attendri vers l'habitation de fortune d'où émergeait parfois une tête pour voir si le danger était écarté, ils poursuivirent leur chemin et débouchèrent sur un plateau dont l'étendue plus vaste offrait maintenant un choix de couleurs extraordinaires par la profusion de bruyères qui le composait.

Cette fois, ce fut Fiona qui s'arrêta pour profiter de la vue superbe. Elle inspira profondément pour se gorger de la multitude d'arômes qui lui parvenait de plusieurs directions. Il flottait dans l'air un parfum de fleurs sauvages et d'ajoncs auquel se mêlait l'âcre senteur de la mousse et de la tourbe échappée d'autres landes plus lointaines. Venant de plus près, d'au-delà des dernières collines qu'ils rejoindraient bientôt, l'humide odeur de la mer qui n'était perceptible que par intermittence au gré d'un vent changeant.

_-_ C'est magnifique, s'extasia Fiona en se plaisant à laisser courir le souffle de la brise chargé d'essences exquises dans ses cheveux. Comment connais-tu cet endroit ?

_-_ Le manoir de mes parents n'est pas très loin, expliqua t'il. Il m'arrivait souvent de me réfugier ici quand j'avais besoin d'être seul. Mais c'est la première fois que j'y viens accompagné et pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Pour seule réponse, Fiona lui sourit tendrement, l'embrassa furtivement et ce fut elle, cette fois, qui l'entraîna pour continuer leur route.

Une autre colline, recouverte d'une crête d'arbres verdoyants, semblait être l'ultime rempart qui les séparait de l'océan tant convoité. Fiona pressa son allure en contournant les tertres d'un pas léger, enjamba deux ou trois ruisseaux aux eaux si pures qu'elles en paraissaient invisibles et s'aida de ses mains pour escalader un rocher qu'elle savait être le dernier obstacle à de nouvelles sensations encore jamais ressenties.

Même le vent se faisait une fois encore son allié en lui confirmant qu'ils étaient sur le point d'atteindre leur but. Il s'était mis peu à peu à tourner et, venant maintenant du large, apportait un air chargé de sel et d'embruns qui se déposaient sur la végétation comme autant de larmes scintillantes.

Et ses efforts furent enfin récompensés. En terminant son ascension, Fiona se redressa et se figea sur le haut d'une falaise surplombant l'océan déchaîné. Elle porta son regard le plus loin possible pour se délecter du formidable sentiment de liberté qu'inspirait l'étendue qui se perdait vers un horizon sans fin. Au-delà des récifs arrivaient les longues lames de l'Atlantique, suivant de près les courtes vagues du ressac, et se mêlaient au flux et reflux de la lourde eau salée gonflée des dernières pluies. Puis, il venait mourir à ses pieds en contrebas dans un vacarme assourdissant, couvrant même le cri des mouettes venues chercher leur nourriture qu'on devinait abondante tant les flots se fracassaient avec puissance et férocité pour finir en une écume d'une blancheur immaculée.

Severus vint la rejoindre, se plaça derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras en appuyant son menton sur son épaule. La gorge serrée, elle posa ses mains sur les siennes en les caressant doucement.

_-_ Jamais ne n'aurais pu imaginer une chose pareille…, souffla t'elle, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

_-_ Les récifs sont particulièrement impressionnants sur cette partie de la côte, l'informa t'il en murmurant à son oreille. Je voulais que ce soit la première vision que tu gardes d'un océan parce qu'ils sont à l'image de la femme qui les contemple aujourd'hui et que tu représentes à mes yeux. Comme toi, ils ne sont que puissance, insoumission, beautés aussi, et je tenais à te faire découvrir celui qui est certainement ton seul rival en choisissant un endroit où il est à l'apogée de son intensité.

_-_ Oh, lâcha Fiona en réprimant un rire. Je ne pourrais jamais me mesurer à un tel phénomène ! …C'est superbe, s'extasia t'elle encore. Mais il ne se calme donc jamais ?

_- _Quand la mer se retire, il laisse penser qu'il s'abandonne à une certaine tranquillité. Mais quand la marée remonte, il renaît en donnant l'impression d'être plus fort à chaque fois. Comme s'il rugissait de colère d'être ainsi contraint de se soumettre aux exigences de la terre qui lui impose de devoir s'éloigner alors qu'il n'en a aucune envie.

Enivrée de toute cette immensité et des mots que venait d'évoquer Severus, Fiona ferma les yeux un instant et humecta ses lèvres pour en recueillir le sel déposé par l'écume légère qui remontait jusqu'à eux. Puis, elle inspira profondément en gardant les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes pour en apprécier le goût.

_-_ Ça va ? Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? s'enquit Severus en la sentant s'assoupir dans ses bras.

_-_ Non, assura t'elle. C'est juste que je voulais profiter de la douce quiétude que ce lieu m'inspire. C'est très contradictoire mais si on ferme les yeux, on ressent une grande sérénité alors que les images qu'on perçoit en les gardant ouverts ne sont que violence et acharnement.

_-_ C'est vrai, l'océan a aussi cette étrange faculté et, si tu veux, en continuant plus loin nous pouvons nous en approcher davantage. Je connais quelques criques abritées des vents où nous pourrons déjeuner tranquillement. …D'ailleurs à ce propos, j'ai encore une surprise pour toi, dit-il énigmatique.

_-_ Une surprise ? s'intéressa Fiona en rouvrant les yeux.

Elle se retourna pour être face à lui. Severus sourit devant la soudaine attention de la jeune femme qui s'émerveillait toujours de tout avec une facilité attendrissante.

_- _J'aime quand tu te fais curieuse, s'amusa t'il. On dirait une enfant et à moi, ça me donne l'impression de réussir à te surprendre à chaque fois.

_-_ C'est souvent le cas, confirma t'elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Il ne répondit rien et lui prit la main à nouveau. En se retournant une dernière fois vers la lande, Fiona distingua enfin deux villages à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Ils paraissaient minuscules depuis la falaise qui dominait la vallée, mais témoignaient de la vie qui n'avait apparemment pas complètement déserté la région.

Ils descendirent ensuite le long de la grève où la pierre et la tourbe laissaient place maintenant à quelques timides bancs de sable dispersés au milieu de joncs plus abondants à cet endroit. Au détour d'un bosquet, un chevreuil détala, surpris soudain de se trouver face à des promeneurs plutôt rares malgré la beauté exceptionnelle du site. Puis, ils bifurquèrent à nouveau et découvrirent au sortir d'un sous bois, une petite anse formant une crique composée en justes proportions d'arbres, de rochers et de sable fin parsemé de coquillages, de galets et de souches ravinées par l'érosion des flots que les marées étaient venues échouer aux humeurs de leurs allées et venues.

Cette fois, Fiona eut encore une plus grande impression que la mer était réellement à ses pieds, n'attendant qu'elle. Elle lâcha la main de Rogue pour s'élancer vers les vagues qui venaient mourir au cœur de cette anse oubliée, donnant même la sensation que personne n'y était jamais venu.

_- _Ah, je vois qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé, observa Severus en prenant un malin plaisir à mettre un peu de mystère dans son intonation.

Ce qui arrêta Fiona dans son élan. Elle se retourna vivement.

_-_ _Il_… ? s'étonna t'elle, méfiante. Tu veux dire que nous allons devoir partager notre repas avec quelqu'un ? demanda t'elle un peu déçue.

Ravi de voir que le sarcasme insinué volontairement dans ses propos portait ses fruits, Rogue posa une main sur le sol et s'y installa en se calant contre un rocher, l'air de rien.

_- _Oui, répondit-il enfin. Mais tu disposes d'encore un peu de tranquillité, alors profites-en, suggéra t'il en désignant l'océan d'une succession de gestes abstraits de la main comme s'il voulait la chasser.

Fiona voyait bien qu'il se moquait d'elle et, préférant l'ignorer, elle enleva ses chaussures qu'elle laissa sur la plage et se précipita vers l'eau mouvante. Elle était froide mais elle releva sa jupe et sa cape du mieux qu'elle put tant les pans de tissus étaient longs et, passé un premier moment plutôt désagréable d'avoir la certitude d'être glacée jusqu'aux os, elle apprécia finalement la douce chaleur que l'afflux de sang dans ses veines lui procurait.

Elle longea la crique dans un sens puis dans l'autre, tourbillonnant parfois sur elle-même en respirant l'air du large à pleins poumons. A bonne distance, Severus s'émut de la voir si heureuse, insouciante et perdue dans la danse folle qu'elle partageait au gré des vagues et des courants.

_-_ Voilà une image qu'on ne se lasserait jamais de contempler, se plut à évoquer une voix derrière lui.

Rogue tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur.

_- _S'il y a quelqu'un à qui revient le droit d'en profiter, c'est bien vous, fit-il remarquer.

Il détailla le nouvel arrivant de la tête aux pieds.

_- _Etiez-vous obligé d'aller aussi loin ?

_-_ Un cousin éloigné a assuré que cette tenue était tout à fait de circonstance, se défendit l'intéressé.

Et soudain, Fiona poussa un cri aigu. Elle sursauta en manquant de lâcher les pans de ses vêtements car une vague plus haute que les autres qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir remonta jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse.

_-_ Elle est froide ! s'écria t'elle en reculant vers le sable.

_-_ Je te proposerais bien une main chaleureuse, plaisanta Severus, bien au sec. Mais je crois que notre invité serait légèrement indisposé de devoir assister à tant d'intimité.

Fiona pivota soudain. Elle retint un éclat de rire en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

_-_ Dobby ! se réjouit-elle en accourant vers lui et se laissa tomber sur les genoux lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur.

Elle adressa un regard d'incompréhension à Severus tandis qu'elle prenait Dobby par les mains et lui écarta les bras pour mieux étudier sa tenue vestimentaire.

_-_ Euh…, je ne suis pas très doué en cuisine, avoua Rogue en guise d'explication. Au départ, j'ai juste été voir Dobby pour lui demander de préparer un repas simple, mais il a vite compris que cette petite escapade était organisée en ton honneur et il a tenu à faire les choses dans les règles de l'art. Il a même insisté pour venir s'occuper de tout et nous servir.

_-_ Dois-je comprendre que sans les sages suggestions de cet elfe tu n'aurais pas su faire preuve du moindre romantisme ? se moqua t'elle.

_-_ Ça pourrait bien être une de mes faiblesses, en effet, reconnut Rogue en arquant un sourcil coupable.

_-_ Dommage, j'aurais été curieuse de te voir affublé d'un tel accoutrement, ironisa Fiona.

_-_ Tu penses bien que je n'aurais pas été jusque-là, répliqua t'il en regardant à nouveau la créature.

Dobby avait délaissé son cache théière favori au profit d'un petit calot rouge, bordé d'un liseré noir, maintenu par un élastique calé sous son menton. Une veste dans les mêmes teintes, agrémentée d'épaulettes dorées, complétait l'uniforme si ardemment conseillé par le fameux cousin et l'elfe se dressa avec fierté lorsque Fiona reporta son attention sur lui pour continuer son observation.

_-_ Dobby, tu es superbe ! déclara t'elle finalement devant la créature qui avait tout l'air d'un porteur de valises. Mais où caches-tu donc ce fabuleux repas dont on m'a tant parlé ? Je meurs de faim.

_-_ Asseyez-vous, Miss. Dobby a tout prévu, assura t'il.

D'un claquement de doigts, il fit apparaître une nappe à carreaux rouges puis, d'un autre, les premiers plats remplis de crabe, coquillages et autres crustacées, accompagnés de sauces servies séparément dans des ramequins. Ce furent ensuite des coupes de fruits qui se matérialisèrent, des gâteaux, une bouteille d'un vin légèrement doré, deux verres, des couverts et, pour finir, un bouquet de fleurs que Dobby disposa au centre de la nappe.

_- _Haaan ! s'émerveilla Fiona dans une longue inspiration. Des fruits de mer ! J'en rêvais depuis des années !

Elle avança une main impatiente vers le premier plateau venu mais Severus lui assena une petite tape pour la rappeler à l'ordre.

_-_ Tu oublies que nous avons un maître d'hôtel de renom pour s'occuper du service, la sermonna t'il d'un air complice.

_-_ C'est vrai, j'avais oublié, s'excusa t'elle en souriant à Dobby.

L'elfe lui rendit son sourire et commença par remplir les verres avec le plus grand sérieux. Puis, ce fut au tour des assiettes et Fiona se jeta sur la sienne tandis que Dobby s'éloignait de quelques pas pour rester discret.

_-_ Quoi…, fit-elle en suçotant une pince de crabe lorsque Rogue l'observa avec amusement. Tu oublies que je mange pour deux.

Elle se délecta de l'étincelle furtive qu'elle vit dans ses yeux à l'évocation de sa future paternité.

_- _Je sais, répondit-il avec douceur. C'est justement pour ça qu'à partir de maintenant, tu as le droit de manger tout ce que tu veux. Mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de rire de toi quand je vois avec quel acharnement tu t'empiffres.

_- _Mmm, fit-elle en avalant avant de s'attaquer à la chair tendre d'une langouste, bien décidée à faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Peut-être même trois…

Severus manqua de s'étouffer en buvant son vin. Il prit soudain conscience d'une possibilité à laquelle il n'avait jamais songé.

_- _Des jumeaux ! s'étrangla t'il. Mais je ne suis déjà pas certain de pouvoir m'en sortir avec un seul !

Dobby émit un rire étouffé à quelques mètres de là et les deux sorciers se retournèrent vers lui.

_- _Dobby peut vous rassurer, Monsieur, dit-il en voyant leurs airs interrogatifs. Miss Fiona n'attend qu'un seul enfant et il est en parfaite santé.

_-_ Comment sais-tu ça, Dobby ? s'étonna Fiona.

L'elfe se gonfla d'importance de se voir être le centre d'un certain intérêt.

_- _Dobby ressent beaucoup de choses, affirma t'il. Il peut même vous dire s'il s'agit d'une fille ou d'un garçon. Mais tous les parents ne veulent pas savoir à l'avance.

Severus et Fiona échangèrent un regard évaluateur et, d'une même voix, répondirent un « non » catégorique, ce qui les fit sourire de se découvrir un autre point commun.

_-_ Dans ce cas, Dobby se contentera de vous annoncer que ce sera un superbe bébé, sans plus de précisions, dit-il comme s'il était prêt à sceller un pacte pour garder farouchement le secret.

_-_ C'est déjà pas mal, se moqua Rogue. Nous nous posions justement la question sur la teneur exacte de, hum… cette _chose_.

_-_ Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? fit Fiona, presque sur un ton de reproches de voir Dobby être l'objet de raillerie alors qu'il avait fait preuve d'une grande solennité en révélant cette information.

_-_ Vu les quantités qu'il faut pour le nourrir… à un ogre ? renchérit malicieusement Severus.

_- _Oooh ! le blâma t'elle en lui envoyant un revers de la main. Tu ne veux quand même pas que j'accouche d'une crevette ?

_- _Une crevette !

_-_ C'est un terme moldu pour désigner un enfant rachitique à la naissance. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je mange, argumenta t'elle d'un air mutin en se resservant de plus belle.

_-_ Tout ça pour te trouver une excuse, hein ? comprit-il enfin. J'aurais dû me douter que tu tenterais de t'en sortir de cette manière.

_-_ Attends de me voir me jeter sur l'un de ces succulents gâteaux, répliqua t'elle en les regardant avec envie.

Dobby s'amusa de voir une telle complicité entre les deux sorciers et prit son rôle très à cœur. Il fit disparaître les plats au fur et à mesure qu'ils étaient vidés et servit les desserts en prenant soin de satisfaire Fiona en premier.

Puis, il annonça qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner à Poudlard. Fiona n'exigea de ne garder qu'une coupe de fruits qu'elle dégusterait selon son humeur au fil de l'après-midi, les verres et le vin et elle se retrouva à nouveau seule avec Severus. Elle vint s'adosser contre lui comme elle aimait le faire, lui prit les mains qu'elle posa sur son ventre et il le caressa doucement en regardant l'océan.

_-_ J'aimerais que cette journée ne s'arrête jamais, s'alanguit-elle en s'assoupissant légèrement. C'est un formidable sentiment de liberté. Nous sommes seuls, tous les deux, comme si les autres avaient disparus.

_-_ Nous pourrons toujours revenir. Avant, et même après la naissance de ce petit monstre, promit-il en renforçant la pression de sa main sur le ventre de Fiona.

Elle sourit doucement à l'évocation du serment de pouvoir revivre encore ces instants merveilleux et Rogue sentit qu'elle s'endormait dans ses bras. Il parvint à dégager les pans de sa propre cape sans la réveiller et les rabattit sur le corps de Fiona, les enveloppant ensembles dans une chaleur fusionnelle nouvellement partagée.

En hiver, le soleil descendait tôt sur l'horizon et Severus réveilla Fiona en fin d'après-midi. Elle s'étira paresseusement avant de se laisser tenter par quelques grains de raisin.

_-_ Regarde…, lui dit-il en désignant l'océan.

Le ciel embrasé brillait de mille couleurs. Plus clair lorsqu'il effleurait les flots, il se dégradait d'orange et de rouge en remontant vers les nuages pommelés dont certains étaient teintés de rose et s'estompaient de violet dans les couches supérieures.

Le soleil n'était qu'une boule dodue dont les ardeurs apaisées permettaient de le regarder sans s'abîmer les yeux et les vagues plus tranquilles réfléchissaient toutes ces variations de teintes chaleureuses comme autant de miroirs insaisissables qui s'inclinaient, s'aplatissaient pour renaître plus loin.

_-_ C'est magnifique ! s'extasia Fiona en mordant dans une pomme cette fois tandis que Rogue remplissait les verres d'un fond de vin. Je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte que lorsque le soleil est si bas, on peut le voir descendre à vue d'œil.

Et elle s'arrêta soudain dans son élan de mordre à nouveau dans sa pomme.

_- _Tu attends la même chose que moi ? murmura t'elle.

_-_ Je crois, oui, répondit Severus sur le même ton en lui donnant un des verres.

La joue de l'un contre celle de l'autre, ils se figèrent et se turent en attendant l'instant où…

_-_ Ça y est, reprit Fiona. Il s'est posé sur l'eau…

Un dernier groupe de mouettes traversa cette image idyllique en émettant des cris, comme si elles souhaitaient le bonsoir à l'astre inaccessible ou lui lançaient une promesse de le revoir bientôt.

Severus entrechoqua son verre à celui de Fiona et ils regardèrent les derniers rayons rougeoyants fondre vers l'horizon, emportant avec eux la palette de couleurs qui délavaient peu à peu les nuages. Aussitôt, le fond de l'air se fit plus frais.

_-_ Nous devrions rentrer, suggéra Rogue à regret de devoir mettre un terme à cette journée qu'il savait déjà être inoubliable.

_-_ Attends, se plaignit Fiona. Il reste encore un peu de rouge. Là…, montra t'elle en pointant son doigt vers les vagues.

Une ligne parfaite s'étirait sur les flots et avançait vers eux en mourant sur la plage.

_-_ Je ne veux pas que tu prennes froid. Il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes malade.

_-_ Je n'ai pas froid, assura t'elle. Tu oublies que je maîtrise le feu et, qu'en cas de besoin, je peux rejeter la chaleur avec la même facilité que je l'absorbe.

Severus n'insista pas. Il resserra les pans de sa cape sur Fiona et ils restèrent encore un moment à observer les dernières lueurs du coucher du soleil avant de rentrer à Poudlard.

Curieusement, ils échangèrent très peu de mots au cours du dîner mais ils partageaient en pensées les images enchanteresses qui avaient illuminé cette première journée passée ensemble à l'extérieur du château. Cependant, ils s'adressèrent un sourire lorsqu'un coquillage apparut subitement entre leurs deux assiettes.

_- _Ça, c'est un coup de Dobby, chuchota Fiona à l'attention exclusive de Severus et se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'un air complice.

Elle glissa discrètement le cadeau offert dans sa poche en se promettant de l'ajouter aux souvenirs de sa vie qu'elle gardait précieusement dans le coffre de ses parents.

Dumbledore s'était penché à plusieurs reprises pour observer le couple d'un air serein. Fiona était superbe. Rogue était toujours aussi pâle mais, elle, avait brunit aux rayons du soleil et le vieil homme s'émut de découvrir ce nouveau témoignage d'un bonheur accompli.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Les semaines qui suivirent ne furent qu'une succession de plaisirs pour Fiona. Elle se sentait en pleine forme, trouvait son plein épanouissement dans son travail, voyait son ventre s'arrondir peu à peu et, surtout, s'adonnait sans retenue aux envies alimentaires si étroitement liées aux caprices des femmes enceintes.

Lorsqu'elle arpentait les couloirs pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, la bibliothèque, les appartements de Rogue ou les siens selon les heures, il n'était pas rare de la voir grignoter des mets plus farfelus les uns que les autres que son complice de toujours confiné aux cuisines s'ingéniait à lui procurer. C'était tantôt une coupelle de fraises succulentes, des olives noires ou vertes que Dobby faisait venir de France parce qu'elles étaient moins sucrées selon Fiona ; ou encore, des carottes crues, des bâtonnets de gâteaux secs fourrés au fromage, quand ce n'était pas des fringales de chocolat qu'il fallait assouvir.

Severus était aux anges. Bien sûr, il avait déjà côtoyé des femmes enceintes au cours de sa vie mais Fiona, eh bien c'était Fiona et il l'aimait plus fort à chaque seconde. Il se faisait patient, attentionné, à l'écoute de ses humeurs parfois changeantes et savait s'effacer quand cela devenait nécessaire. Il savait aussi masquer ses propres craintes et ses angoisses lorsque Fiona prenait peur elle-même en anticipant sur l'inconnu que représentaient les difficultés d'un accouchement. Mais l'instant d'après, elle se sentait si combative qu'elle aurait mis au monde dix enfants d'un coup s'il avait fallu et Severus se rassurait en puisant sa force dans celle de la jeune femme.

Puis, vint le jour où Dumbledore rappela que l'heure du départ devrait être imminente. Fiona en était à son quatrième mois de grossesse. Elle avait beau s'habiller de vêtements plus amples, certains plis de tissu ne parvenaient pas à dissimuler ses rondeurs qui finiraient tôt ou tard par trahir son état.

Il fut donc à nouveau question du manoir généreusement prêté pour le temps qu'il faudrait par Angus Figg et les derniers préparatifs furent organisés pour accueillir Fiona ainsi qu'une dizaine de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Dumbledore avait tout prévu. Il prétexta des cours intensifs de magie qu'elle devait suivre pour justifier son départ auprès de Madame Pince et des autres résidents du collège. Tout le monde n'y vit que du feu et chacun assura à Fiona qu'elle allait leur manquer mais lui souhaitait sincèrement de progresser dans son apprentissage.

Malgré tous ces témoignages d'affection, elle ne ferma pratiquement pas l'œil de la dernière nuit qu'elle passa à Poudlard mais se languissait aussi de cette nouvelle vie qui lui ferait découvrir d'autres horizons, d'autres expériences et surtout, d'autres joies.

Le jour du départ avait été fixé un samedi pour permettre à Fiona et Severus de passer deux jours ensemble et pouvoir s'installer tranquillement. Tous les élèves avec qui elle partageait quelques affinités s'étaient réunis sur le perron et lui renouvelèrent leur espoir de la revoir bientôt.

_-_ Ne la regarde pas comme ça, glissa Harry à Hermione.

_-_ Pourquoi ? Elle va me manquer et je suis simplement heureuse pour elle des instants qu'elle va pouvoir vivre.

_-_ Justement. Tu as un regard un peu trop attendri envers quelqu'un qui est censé aller tout bêtement agiter une baguette magique.

_-_ C'est vrai tu as raison, admit l'adolescente.

Hermione arbora un sourire plus neutre mais ne put s'empêcher de répondre au geste de la main de la jeune femme lorsque celle-ci la regarda tout particulièrement.

Et Fiona descendit enfin les marches. Elle s'était étonnée de devoir partir par la grande porte, ce à quoi Dumbledore avait argumenté qu'il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde la priver de l'adieu des élèves et des professeurs plutôt que d'utiliser la cheminée secrète reléguée dans un coin de Poudlard. Par contre, dès qu'elle eut franchi les grilles du parc, Rogue prépara un Portoloin dont seuls Dumbledore, McGonagall et lui-même connaissaient la destination. Il prit un soin tout particulier à la conseiller pour rendre le voyage le plus agréable possible et lui précisa que ce serait la dernière fois qu'ils utilisaient ce moyen de transport avant son accouchement car, à l'avenir, il faudrait en prévoir d'autres en cas de besoin ou lorsqu'il serait temps de se rendre à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

* * *

Les paris sont ouverts ! Vous savez maintenant que le bout d'chou s'appellera _Jefferson_ ou _Elina_. Alors, fille ou garçon ?

En attendant vos propositions, gros bisous à tous et à dans 15 jours !

Volderine.


	23. Le manoir d'Aylesbury

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… é.è).

* * *

Yeh ! Je crois bien que je viens de battre mon record en nombre de reviews avec le dernier chapitre ! Je vous remercie vivement d'avoir été aussi nombreux à m'avoir fait l'honneur de vos observations, compliments, encouragements et réponse au petit sondage sur le sexe du futur bébé (patience, patience, la réponse est pour bientôt !).

En attendant, voici les RAR axées principalement sur la ballade en Ecosse et ce fameux bébé puisque se sont les thèmes qui vous ont le plus marqués (une petite surprise vous attend à la suite de celles-ci) :

**Violette**, remarque judicieuse chère Violette. C'est vrai que si la façon de parler de Dobby est un peu exagérée, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas qu'on devine trop tôt que c'était lui. Le côté solennel peut s'expliquer car la mission était d'une grande importance (lol) mais je reconnais qu'on pense d'abord à Dumbledore. Merci pour tes compliments, je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette scène et je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plu ! Bisous à toi aussi.

**Eoline**, et un Jefferson ! Malheureusement, je ne dévoilerai pas tout de suite la « nature de la chose » comme dirait Severus, car la réponse est dans le chapitre 24 et je préfère garder la surprise. Pour la ballade en Ecosse, figure-toi qu'en faisant des recherches pour me baser sur un endroit qui existe vraiment, moi aussi ça m'a donné envie d'y aller (c'est pas demain la veille pourtant !). Merci pour ta review et bisous en t'annonçant que tu vas enfin savoir où Fiona et Severus vont vivre dans ce nouveau chapitre.

**Areia**, salut Areia ! Je crois bien ne t'avoir encore jamais vue parmi mes revieweurs, soit la bienvenue dans ce cas. Un mini Severus ? (j'aime bien l'expression), ou UN mini Fiona, ou UNE mini Severus, ou UNE mini Fiona. Va savoir… Le chapitre 24 répondra à cette question, je ne dévoilerai rien avant (mais c'est dans pas longtemps !). Merci pour ta review, en espérant que la suite te plaise toujours autant !

**Etincelle**, bienvenue Etincelle, en tant que nouvelle lectrice et nouvelle revieweuse ! C'est vrai que ff(point)net n'est pas facile d'utilisation, surtout quand on publie (ce qui n'est apparemment pas ton cas mais j'espère que tu te lanceras un jour !). Et puis c'est pas grave si tu lisais dans l'ombre, l'important, c'est de faire remarquer à un auteur au moins une fois qu'on est venu lire son texte (cela dit et pour répondre à ta proposition, bien sûr que tu peux reviewer plus souvent, c'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre, lol !). Sinon pour les fautes, j'ai bien peur qu'il en reste encore et, non, je n'ai pas fait d'études littéraires mais j'ai lu beaucoup et dans des styles très différents, ça aide ! Rassure-toi, tu ne m'as pas du tout « bassiner » avec toutes tes histoires, ce fut un plaisir et j'espère te revoir revenir briller bientôt dans ma section !

**snapye**, mais non, c'est pas si long quinze jours ! (enfin c'est facile de dire ça quand on attend pas, lol). Alors toi tu vote pour un p'tit gars ? Je sais pas si Severus ferait un très bon prof de Quidditch (mdr en lisant ça !), mais tu n'auras la réponse que dans le chapitre 24. Eh oui, désolée mais je préfère garder la surprise car le mystère restera entier jusqu'à l'arrivée de ce fameux bébé ! Merci pour ta review et au plaisir de partager encore tes observations.

**Orphéana**, pas grave si tu te logge pas à chaque fois, je sais que c'est toi ! Et en plus tu commences par des compliments, que demander de mieux ? Alors pour toi ce sera une fille ? Très bien, j'en prends note mais tu n'auras pas la réponse avant le chapitre 24, je préfère garder la surprise car, même dans le texte, on ne saura qu'une fois le bébé réellement né (j'ai été un peu vache sur ce coup-là !). Cela dit, un(e) cracmol ça aurait été super drôle à faire, mais je peux démentir formellement, ce sera bien un(e) sorcier(e). Bisous et merci pour ta review et tous tes compliments !

**Nepenthes**, liberté fondamentales ? Wahoo, vaste sujet… N'empêche que je suis ravie que tu aies choisi ma fic pour te détendre l'esprit, mais c'est pas d'chance, tu ne sauras pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon avant le chapitre 24 (allez, courage il arrive bientôt et puis tu ne peux pas compter sur Dobby pour vendre la mèche de toute façon, lol). En fait, je ne peux rien dévoiler aujourd'hui car dans le texte on ne le sait qu'au dernier moment et ça casserait tout l'effet (tu m'en veux pas, dis ? é.è). Je vais me rattraper en t'annonçant « qu'Islay » existe vraiment, c'est une île au large de l'Ecosse. Reste à savoir s'il y a réellement des falaises là-bas car les nombreuses recherches que j'ai faites sur Internet n'ont pas été très précises. Il y en a mais on est quand même loin de notre « Etretat » national. Donc, ce ne sont que de petites falaises qui faisaient tout de même l'affaire pour mon texte. Quant aux paysages que je décris, les landes et les bruyères ça fait plutôt « Cornouailles » mais bon, qui va aller vérifier ? Maintenant, je te laisse découvrir où Fiona et Severus vont vivre (cela dit, c'est moins précis que la ballade en Ecosse au niveau des descriptions) et je te remercie vivement pour ta review !

**Prunille**, pas grave, Prunille, l'important c'est de passer de temps en temps ! Ensuite, je vois que la ballade en Ecosse a fait son petit effet ? Merci pour tes compliments, je les prends comme une récompense aux nombreuses recherches que j'ai faites avant d'écrire n'importe quoi. Et puis tu optes pour une fille ? En tout cas, il ou elle sera assez loin de la personnalité d'Hermione mais ça aurait été un coup à faire à Rogue, ça ! La réponse sera dans le chapitre 24 puisqu'en effet, Fiona n'accouchera pas dans celui d'aujourd'hui (je ne voulais pas aller trop vite quand même !). Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements et à bientôt j'espère…

**Sophie malfoy**, quel beau début pour une review : « _j'ai devant les yeux des restes de soleil couchant _». Mhmmm… et grâce à toi, j'y suis encore moi aussi. Allez, je m'reveille et je passe à la suite de tes observations. Une autre fille ? Finalement, les avis sont assez partagés mais c'est vrai qu'au début les reviews allaient plutôt vers un garçon, comme tu le fais si bien remarquer. Seul petit problème : la réponse se fera attendre jusqu'au chapitre 24. Je ne peux rien dire maintenant car même dans le texte on ne saura qu'au dernier moment et je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise. Je vois que tu finis en beauté avec tout plein de compliments. Merci pour ta review et t'inquiète, chère Sophie, l'inspiration ne me lâchera pas de sitôt !

**Dalhia**, 2 heures à tout lire d'un coup ? Wahaa, quel courage ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de le faire et bienvenue à toi, chère Dalhia (joli tout plein comme pseudo). Tu veux une petite Elina ? Ok, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Nan j'déconne, le texte est déjà écrit depuis longtemps et je ne pourrais plus revenir en arrière maintenant. Réponse dans le chapitre 24, en espérant que tu ne trouves pas le délai d'une quinzaine de jours entre chaque publication un peu trop long puisque tu as eu la chance de découvrir les 22 premiers chapitres dans la foulée. Merci pour ta review, tous tes compliments, et au plaisir de te revoir bientôt !

**bohemio**, bon, je crois que la « fille » l'emporte finalement. Il n'y a plus longtemps à attendre pour le savoir, le chapitre 24 répondra à ta question, chère bohemio. Merci pour ta review et ton enthousiasme, je vois que tu commences à être une fidèle revieweuse et ça me va droit au cœur !

**meredith**, soit la bienvenue très chère, c'est toujours un plaisir d'accueillir de nouveaux lecteurs ! Et puis merci pour tes compliments. Si tu veux 10 de réduction « au vieux croûton », y'a qu'à demander, il faut juste que j'aille ouvrir la boutique puisque, tu l'as compris, elle est imaginaire, lol. Je suis ravie que tu aies réussi à rire un peu en lisant ma fic parce qu'elle est quand même assez sombre dans son ensemble. J'espère d'ailleurs que d'autres passages te feront sourire aussi. Peut-être que ça ne saurait tarder avec l'arrivée du ti bébé que j'ai prévu. Pour la relation que Fiona échange avec Dumbledore, c'est vrai qu'elle le considère tout à fait comme un arrière arrière mais alors très arrière grand-père. Il n'y aura rien de plus, c'est sûr. En fait, comme Fiona n'a pas connu grand chose d'une vie normale, je voulais la faire s'émouvoir et s'enthousiasmer pour un rien et, de ce fait, la rendre attendrissante. C'est exactement ce que Dumbledore apprécie chez elle et c'est pour ça que, de son côté, il la voit un peu (beaucoup même !), comme la propre fille qu'il aurait pu avoir. Merci pour ta review, chère meredith, et au plaisir d'échanger encore tes impressions sur mes idées tordues !

**Keana**, ah, un p'tit garçon. Eh bien l'avenir le dira puisque la réponse est dans le chapitre 24 (ça approche ! ça approche !). Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est sûr qu'il ou elle devra avoir une sacrée personnalité pour faire face à un père tel que Rogue, lol ! Pour l'intervention imminente de Voldie, lis le petit « PS » ci-dessous, il répondra à ta question sur laquelle je ne peux pas m'étendre précisément, tu penses bien. Merci pour ta review, Keana, et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

* * *

Un p'tit « PS _bonus_ » pour tout le monde puisque vous avez nombreux à reviewer ce coup-ci et que ça concerne un point que vous avez quasiment tous évoqué dans vos reviews : Voldemort est encore trèèès occupé à ruminer son projet qui doit être parfait pour fonctionner à merveille. Donc, on ne le reverra pas de sitôt…

* * *

**Chapitre 23 - Le manoir d'Aylesbury**

( Le logis est le temple de la famille. Il est permis d'y vouer toute sa ferveur, toutes les ferveurs _- Le Corbusier_ )

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ils arrivèrent aux abords de la ville d'Aylesbury où une maison au style typiquement anglais se dressait au milieu d'un vaste jardin. Une autre bâtisse plus petite constituait les dépendances un peu plus loin et Fiona eut soudain un doute.

_-_ A ton avis, c'est laquelle ? demanda t'elle en laissant courir son regard de l'une à l'autre.

_-_ Tu as déjà vu Dumbledore faire les choses à moitié ? plaisanta Severus.

_-_ Alors c'est celle-là, se réjouit t'elle en s'élançant avec impatience vers la plus grande des deux.

Elle était si coquette qu'on aurait dit une chaumière mais ses proportions en faisaient réellement un manoir. Fiona serpenta entre les allées fleuries et s'arrêta un instant sur la terrasse abritée sous un porche où étaient disposés des meubles en salon.

_-_ Qu'il doit être bon de passer les soirées d'été ici, fit-elle remarquer en observant les fauteuils et les canapés agences au milieu d'arbustes plantés dans d'immenses jardinières.

_-_ Nous le saurons bientôt, répondit Rogue en partageant ce sentiment.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et une sorcière vint les accueillir.

_-_ Elena…, la salua Rogue en lui serrant la main.

_-_ Il me semblait bien avoir entendu des voix, fit-elle joyeusement. Je suis Madame Doge, s'annonça t'elle à Fiona qui ne la connaissait pas.

La jeune femme se présenta à son tour et se tourna vers le jardin.

_-_ C'est superbe, dit-elle. Mais je croyais que le manoir était abandonné depuis des années.

_-_ Oh, nous avons eu à cœur d'arranger un peu les choses pour votre arrivée. Venez, je vais vous présenter aux autres et vous faire visiter. Vous aimerez l'intérieur aussi, j'en suis sûre.

Ils entrèrent dans un large vestibule tapissé de boiseries anciennes. En avançant un peu, Fiona découvrit un gigantesque escalier sur la droite, juste derrière un mur qui protégeait l'étage des poussières extérieures. Un couloir le longeait ainsi qu'un autre plus court qui partait à l'opposé de l'entrée pour donner accès à d'autres pièces.

_-_ Ils doivent encore être dans la salle à manger où ils font le point que ce qu'il reste à faire, reprit Madame Doge.

Elle ouvrit le battant d'une double porte juste en face et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Fiona reconnut certains visages pour les avoir déjà vus lors de la réunion de l'Ordre à laquelle elle avait assisté. Des sorciers qu'elle connaissait mieux vinrent l'accueillir chaleureusement et d'autres lui furent présentés.

Des regards curieux, amusés ou attendris se baissaient souvent sur son ventre récemment arrondi et elle reçut, ainsi que Rogue, de nombreuses félicitations auxquelles elle répondait patiemment, les yeux brillants de contentement.

_-_ Nous sommes une dizaine en tout, les informa ensuite Maugrey Fol Œil. Il en sera ainsi en permanence mais nous nous relayerons avec d'autres selon nos disponibilités.

_-_ C'est parfait, en convint Severus. Mais les protections ont-elles été vérifiées ?

_-_ Oui Monsieur, affirma t'il, plus amusé que vexé. Nous avons même commencé par-là.

_-_ Simple question de précaution, se défendit Rogue en haussant un sourcil.

_-_ Ne vous en faites pas, mon vieux. Nous en prendrons soin de votre petit bijoux, assura t'il en adressant un clin d'œil à Fiona qui lui sourit malicieusement en retour.

Sur quoi Madame Doge revint à la charge pour leur faire visiter le manoir.

Le rez-de-chaussée était composé des cuisines dans le couloir de gauche de l'entrée. Au fond, un escalier plus ordinaire que celui du hall descendait vers les sous-sols où une crypte avait été aménagée en laboratoire pour les besoins de Rogue. D'autres pièces inoccupées renfermaient tout un tas de babioles inutiles et une grande salle voûtée servait de garde-manger et de cave à vin, très bien pourvue d'ailleurs, mais Fiona n'aurait plus l'occasion d'y goûter en raison de son état. Il y avait aussi une lingerie, un cabinet de toilette avec douche, une remise où des rondins de bois de chauffage étaient alignés de long des murs et un escalier supplémentaire permettait de remonter dans l'aile opposée de la maison.

Ils revinrent sur leurs pas. Madame Doge les fit repasser devant la salle à manger puis, elle ouvrit la première porte à droite après le grand escalier. Il s'agissait d'un vaste salon meublé avec goût où de nombreux canapés et fauteuils pouvaient accueillir une vingtaine de convives. Juste en face, un autre plus petit avait aussi son charme de part l'intimité de sa décoration mais il avait l'avantage d'avoir un accès direct sur le jardin de l'arrière de la maison auquel on accédait par une large porte-fenêtre.

Plus loin, sur le même côté du couloir, une bibliothèque offrait un grand choix de livres ainsi qu'un espace aménagé en bureau et un autre en salon de lecture.

Les autres portes fermaient des chambres et des salles de bain dans lesquelles une partie des membres de l'Ordre s'étaient installés en justes proportions avec le premier étage où ils se rendirent ensuite.

Une vaste pièce y était agencée en salle de jeux de toutes sortes conçue pour satisfaire les adultes, comme les enfants. Des tables étaient disposées le long des murs ; on y trouvait des jeux d'échecs, de cartes, des casses têtes magiques qui émettaient de faibles ondes sonores et d'autres objets dont Fiona ne connaissait pas l'usage. Et pour parfaire la convivialité de l'endroit, un gigantesque billard américain trônait majestueusement au milieu de l'ensemble.

Les autres pièces étaient à nouveau des chambres et leurs salles de bains attenantes ou non, dans lesquelles résidait le reste des sorciers et Fiona et Severus découvrirent la leur. La jeune femme s'émerveilla de voir qu'elle donnait sur le fond du jardin dont la beauté n'avait rien à envier à celui de la façade et Elena leur annonça qu'elle avait encore une surprise pour eux en ouvrant une ultime porte juste à côté de leur chambre.

Les membres de l'Ordre avaient déjà préparé une pièce pour accueillir leur futur enfant. Ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon, ils avaient choisi des teintes pastel d'un vert tendre rehaussé de jaune et de blanc. Tous les accessoires nécessaires au confort d'un bébé étaient déjà prévus et Madame Doge s'amusa de leur faire part des longues heures que les épouses des sorciers avaient passées à débattre, dans des discussions parfois houleuses mais toujours bon enfant, de l'emplacement pratique de chaque élément.

_-_ C'est notre cadeau à tous, avait-elle terminé avec un regard ému. Chacun d'entre nous a tenu à participer à l'accueil de votre petit sorcier et nous y avons tous apporté une touche personnelle.

_-_ Inutile de demander qui a eu l'idée du dragon rose avec une touffe de cheveux bleus, avait plaisanté Severus en désignant une peluche d'un geste du menton.

Devant cet élan de générosité et de travail accompli, Fiona et Rogue avaient demandé à Elena de transmettre leurs remerciements aux membres de l'Ordre qu'ils n'auraient pas l'occasion de rencontrer avant un moment et ils étaient redescendus pour rejoindre les autres.

Fiona était ravie. Sans être luxueux, le mobilier du manoir était assez riche et abondant pour constituer une demeure où il faisait bon vivre et profiter de l'épanouissement d'un enfant.

La fin de la visite les amena tout naturellement à l'heure du thé qu'ils prirent tous ensemble sous le porche pour profiter du soleil et de la douceur des premiers jours du printemps. Après quoi, certains se proposèrent pour faire faire un tour de jardin à Fiona qui rêvait de brassées de fleurs réparties dans tous les coins de la maison. Il y avait bien déjà quelques bouquets mais les aménagements et l'organisation de l'installation des sorciers n'avaient pas laissé le temps aux femmes présentes de s'occuper de ce genre de détail.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le lendemain, Dumbledore se chargea lui-même d'apporter les affaires de Fiona qu'elle avait rassemblées avant de partir. Cela lui permit également de revoir le manoir qui n'avait pas servi depuis la chute de Voldemort et il s'émerveilla de voir le cadre enchanteur qu'il était devenu.

Puis, il avait accepté l'invitation unanime qui lui avait été proposée pour le déjeuner et avait ensuite fait une longue ballade dans les jardins en compagnie de Fiona.

Personne ne sut ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, mais ils étaient restés plus de deux heures à arpenter les allées ou profiter des bancs disposés ça et là et étaient revenus le regard brillant d'une nouvelle complicité.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fiona trouva rapidement un nouveau sens à sa vie. Elle était partie à regret de Poudlard, mais elle se découvrait comme une seconde famille auprès des sorciers qui se succédaient au manoir. Certains restaient trois jours, d'autres plus. Les anciens revenaient et de nouveaux arrivaient mais tous faisaient preuve de la même attention à son égard, lui accordaient la même patience et faisaient de ses jours de réels instants de bonheur.

Pour combler ses journées, elle participait à la préparation des repas et se découvrit à cette occasion une nouvelle passion pour la cuisine. Après quoi venaient de longues heures à flemmarder munie d'un bon livre sur les canapés moelleux du porche pour occuper ses après-midi où la chaleur ne lui permettait pas d'envisager le moindre exercice.

Parfois, Fiona s'y installait aussi en compagnie d'autres sorciers pour discuter et rire de bon cœur aux anecdotes de chacun. Elle avait d'ailleurs retrouvé Remus Lupin qu'elle avait apprécié dès leur première rencontre et ne s'était pas trompée en lui supposant une personnalité intéressante. Il faisait preuve d'une sensibilité touchante, avait une grande capacité d'écoute, un sens de l'observation qu'il avait su mettre à profit pour enrichir sa culture générale intarissable dans de nombreux domaines. Il avait un avis sur tout mais exposait ses théories avec justesse et lucidité ce qui conférait à ses propos la crédibilité qu'on en attendait. La pureté qu'il portait sur la vision du monde avait donc rapidement conquis Fiona qui s'en était fait un professeur, un conseiller et, finalement… un ami.

Mais toutes ces qualités démontraient aussi des moments difficiles liés à une existence sans doute pas toujours heureuse et, s'il avait une certaine facilité à distiller ses connaissances, il n'avait cependant jamais partagé avec elle de sentiments personnels. Pourtant, elle aurait juré qu'il cachait un secret mais, de peur de ternir la limpidité de leur relation, Fiona ne s'était pas permise de lui poser de questions indiscrètes.

Elle ne s'était elle-même jamais confiée sur les heures sombres de son enfance mais n'avait pas été surprise de la compréhension dont Remus avait su faire preuve en ne la jugeant pas lorsqu'il avait appris que Fiona savait que Rogue avait été Mangemort et qu'elle l'avait pardonné pour ça. Il lui avait même assuré que pour accorder son pardon, il fallait avoir une grande ouverture d'esprit et que c'était chez elle une qualité qu'on remarquait dès les premiers instants où l'on faisait sa connaissance.

Fiona en avait été flattée mais n'était jamais revenue sur le sujet. Elle préférait se contenter de marcher aux côtés du sorcier dans le jardin, de partager des tête-à-tête dans l'un des salons et d'apprécier ces instants d'échanges mutuels qui nourrissaient son âme d'idées nouvelles et constructives, même si Severus leur lançait parfois quelques regards en coin.

Par contre, Nymphadora Tonks apportait une toute autre énergie à chacune de ses visites. Elle était vive, avait toujours le mot pour rire et s'affublait si souvent de couleurs de cheveux et de tenues vestimentaires extravagantes qu'elle devenait vite l'objet de réflexions moqueuses ou, au contraire, contemplatives devant son imagination débordante.

Cependant, elle mettait une telle pagaille dans la maison que ses départs suscitaient autant de bonheur que ses arrivées et le manoir retrouvait son calme relatif et sa sérénité.

Pour respecter les consignes de Dumbledore, Severus assistait rarement aux dîners mais s'arrangeait pour venir plus tard en soirée. Il s'accordait simplement le temps nécessaire à préparer des devoirs et corriger des copies en s'isolant une heure ou deux dans le bureau de la bibliothèque. Fiona, qui en était à son sixième mois de grossesse, avait vite appris à estimer le temps qu'il lui fallait pour se mettre à jour et elle le rejoignait souvent pour prendre des nouvelles de Poudlard, des élèves et des professeurs qui lui manquaient toujours.

Pour prolonger encore un peu plus ces rares moments d'intimité, elle faisait même l'effort de descendre dans le laboratoire lorsqu'elle voyait Rogue s'y diriger. Mais ce qu'elle attendait par-dessus tout, c'était l'instant où ils retrouvaient enfin du temps à s'accorder l'un à l'autre. Cela faisait environ un mois que Fiona sentait bouger son bébé et ils passaient de longues heures à poser leurs mains sur son ventre et apprécier les ondulations -un peu moins les coups de pieds pour Fiona- en essayant d'imaginer ce qui pouvait bien se produire à l'intérieur.

_-_ Alors, où sont les _encyclopédies aussi volumineuses qu'ennuyeuses_ dont tu m'as parlé au début de ma grossesse ? avait un jour plaisanté Fiona.

_-_ Tu veux vraiment que j'aille en chercher une ? l'avait menacée Severus.

Et ils avaient ri ensemble de voir justement les coups redoubler d'intensité à cet instant, comme si ce geste était un signe de protestation aux intentions paternelles.

Parfois, les heures d'éveil de ce petit être encore inconnu ne correspondaient pas toujours aux disponibilités de ses parents ils en profitaient pour retrouver les tendres moments de leur vie de couple, ce qui ne semblait pas déranger le petit locataire de l'appartement du dessus la plupart du temps tant ils associaient la douceur à leur amour.

Toutes ces journées aux instants merveilleux étaient entrecoupées de soirées folles où tous se réunissaient sous le porche à la nuit tombée. Certains sorciers savaient jouer de divers instruments de musique et ils organisaient des concerts où les boissons rafraîchissantes coulaient à flots, les grillades crépitaient sur le feu, les rires inondaient la campagne et les chants perçaient le silence de la nuit.

Emportés par des rythmes endiablés, certains finissaient même par se lever pour danser et, pour ne pas que Fiona soit en reste, des mélodies plus douces -dont elle partageait la plupart avec Severus-, s'enchaînaient aux humeurs des musiciens. Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, ils échangeaient des mots doux, des gestes tendres et les yeux brillaient aux lueurs des lanternes qu'on allumait toujours très tôt pour ajouter encore à la chaleur de l'ambiance.

D'ailleurs, à la suite d'une boutade adressée à Fiona, elle avait été chargée de s'occuper personnellement de l'éclairage pour les soirs où les sorciers avaient décidé de s'installer dehors.

Un jour où ils avaient organisé un buffet, Sturgis Podmore s'était confondu en excuses pour avoir oublié un plat en dressant la table et Fiona s'était proposée d'aller le chercher puisqu'elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose en cuisine.

_-_ Ah non ! Certainement pas ! s'étaient écriés plusieurs sorciers en refusant de la voir se lever.

_-_ Si vous voulez vous rendre utile, avait lancé Arthur Weasley en plaisantant. Allumez donc les lampes. Ça, vous pouvez le faire depuis votre fauteuil.

Et Fiona avait regardé les lanternes une à une pour y faire apparaître des flammes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Une seule ombre était venue ternir ce tableau idyllique au septième mois de sa grossesse. Cela faisait trois jours que Severus n'était pas venu au manoir et personne ne semblait avoir de ses nouvelles.

Fiona était inquiète et l'expression des visages qui l'entouraient n'était pas pour la rassurer car, même si chacun essayait d'être discret, elle voyait bien les regards préoccupés, entendait les chuchotements qui cessaient dès qu'elle entrait dans une pièce pour être aussitôt remplacés par des sourires figés qui n'avaient rien de naturel. Pour ajouter à son angoisse, elle n'obtenait jamais de réponse à ses questions que tous s'évertuaient à contourner en dirigeant les conversations sur des paroles rassurantes mais peu crédibles aux yeux de la jeune femme.

Elle avait même tenté de soudoyer des informations auprès de Remus mais, pour ne pas avoir à lui mentir, il s'était fait plus distant et avait fini par se faire remplacer.

Et un jour, Rogue revint enfin, balayant par son retour les dernières traces d'inquiétude. Mais Fiona était furieuse, même si elle avait réussi à cacher son exaspération à ceux qui s'étaient évertués à la distraire pour la réconforter.

Ce soir-là, elle n'avait pas attendu que Severus ait terminé d'accomplir les tâches incombant à sa fonction de professeur. Elle le laissa prendre un peu d'avance et se rua à sa suite vers le bureau de la bibliothèque.

_-_ Où étais-tu ? demanda t'elle d'un ton soulagé plutôt que de montrer sa colère.

_-_ Il m'a appelé…

_-_ _Il_… ! s'énerva t'elle finalement en ayant confirmation de ses propres conclusions. Voldemort t'effraie donc à ce point que même toi tu refuses de le nommer clairement !

_-_ Je ne veux pas qu'on prononce ce nom dans cette maison.

_-_ Pourquoi. Elle est protégée contre ça il me semble !

_-_ C'est exact mais ce n'est pas une raison.

_-_ Donc, tu t'es rendu auprès de Celui-dont-tu-ne-veux-pas-entendre-parler sans même m'en avertir. Avec tout ce que ça implique d'heures, que dis-je… de JOURS à me morfondre de ne pas savoir si tu es en danger !

_-_ Dumbledore a pensé que…

_-_ Dumbledore ! Dumbledore ! s'emporta Fiona. Ne prendras-tu donc jamais d'initiatives ou de décisions sans te soucier d'abord de savoir ce que Dumbledore en pense !

Rogue ne répondit rien et vint se placer face à elle. Elle était coincée contre le bord du bureau. Il lui caressa les cheveux pour tenter de la calmer, mais elle se dégagea en lui attrapant le poignet qu'elle rejeta aussitôt et le repoussa légèrement en posant son autre main sur son torse.

_-_ Quand allez-vous enfin cesser de m'épargner ! continua t'elle. Je préfère encore savoir à quoi m'en tenir plutôt que de subir les silences et les mines graves de ceux qui savent mais ne disent rien pour me protéger des dures réalités de la vie qui me concernent aussi, figure-toi ! Je refuse de repasser quatre jours à m'imaginer les pires horreurs alors que ton fameux Dumbledore aurait pu se servir au moins une fois par jour de sa montre magique, là…, singea t'elle en agitant une main dans les airs. Pour me rassurer et me dire que tu n'étais pas mort !

_-_ Excuse-moi. J'aurais dû me mettre à ta place et essayer de voir les choses sous cet angle, reconnut-il.

Mais Severus s'inquiéta soudain de voir Fiona se masser le ventre et cette fois, elle se laissa approcher. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et le couvrit de baisers qu'elle accepta enfin.

_-_ Ça va aller ? demanda t'il avec douceur.

_-_ Oui. Mais il faut que je m'assoie, répondit-elle encore amère de la colère qu'elle venait de ressentir.

Ils avaient donc rejoint les autres qui, s'ils n'avaient sans doute pas pu faire autrement qu'entendre la dispute qui venait d'éclater, s'étaient abstenus de faire des commentaires et la soirée fut passée à retrouver l'ambiance chaleureuse et familiale qui régnait au domaine.

Cependant, Fiona avait réussi à prendre sa revanche d'une certaine manière, mais sans le vouloir.

Les nuits d'été étaient douces et, malgré les murs épais du manoir et la fenêtre ouverte, elle avait souvent du mal à dormir en trouvant plus que quiconque qu'elles étaient particulièrement étouffantes. Après s'être tournée plusieurs fois dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil, elle se leva avec la ferme intention d'aller dormir dehors et rencontra Maugrey Fol Œil au bas des marches du grand escalier.

_-_ Et où allez-vous comme ça ? lui demanda t'il.

_-_ Je vais dormir sous le porche. Avec Severus, le bébé et la chaleur qu'il fait là-haut, je n'en peux plus. …Et vous ? s'enquit-elle à son tour en détaillant le sorcier coiffé d'un bonnet de nuit d'une longueur interminable et armé d'une chandelle.

_-_ Oh moi, hum… Eh bien, les hommes, c'est comme une mauvaise pluie : ça ne s'arrête jamais, répondit-il un peu gêné.

Comprenant qu'il venait de se rendre aux toilettes, Fiona esquissa un sourire et n'insista pas.

_-_ Bon…, j'y vais, signifia t'elle simplement en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Et elle avait enfin trouvé un sommeil réparateur en s'installant sur un des canapés de la terrasse.

Le lendemain matin, Severus était sorti de son lit comme si quelqu'un y avait mis le feu en ne la voyant pas. Il se précipita dans l'escalier et n'arrêta sa course que lorsqu'il se trouva nez à nez avec Maugrey dans le hall.

_-_ Savez-vous où est Fiona ? s'inquiéta t'il.

_-_ Du calme, mon vieux. Elle est dans la cuisine. Elle a passé la nuit dehors à cause de la chaleur mais j'ai veillé sur elle. Je suis resté ici en attendant qu'elle s'endorme et je suis sorti aussi pour ne pas la laissée seule. Je l'ai même recouverte d'une courte pointe quand la fraîcheur de l'aube est tombée.

Et Fiona avait tout de suite compris ce qui s'était passé en voyant la mine blafarde de Severus lorsque les deux hommes l'avaient rejointe dans la cuisine où elle préparait le petit-déjeuner. Elle avait aussitôt fait le rapprochement avec les quatre jours où elle s'était inquiétée de l'absence de Rogue et n'avait rien dit pour le rassurer. Mais leurs regards en disaient long sur les pensées qu'ils venaient de partager et elle se promit de ne plus recommencer ses escapades nocturnes sans prévenir de l'endroit où elle se rendait.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Puis, le huitième mois arriva et les conversations portaient pratiquement toutes sur cet enfant que Fiona n'était plus la seule à attendre avec un bonheur impatient. Les soirées étaient toujours faites de musique et de rires joyeusement échangés, mais les débats sur le sexe du futur bébé allaient bon train depuis quelques temps.

Elena Doge affirmait que, puisque Fiona le portait haut, ce serait un garçon. Tonks s'interposait en disant qu'elle avait toujours cru que c'était le contraire. Molly Weasley, dont l'expérience n'était plus à démontrer dans ce domaine, attestait que ça ne voulait rien dire et que c'était différent à chaque fois. Remus tentait de calmer le jeu en assurant que, quoi qu'il arrive, ce serait une grande joie pour ses parents. Mais Tonks revenait à la charge en suggérant qu'avec quelques talismans bien choisis, il était facile d'avoir une réponse claire.

Ce à quoi Mondingus rétorquait en voyant se profiler les recettes de grand-mère à l'horizon :

_-_ Si vous pouviez vous le mettre dans le dos, elles trouveraient encore le moyen d'y voir un signe !

Et tout le monde repartait dans de grands éclats de rire mais une autre sorcière avait fini par trancher en disant que ce ne serait bientôt plus un mystère puisqu'avec l'approche d'une nouvelle lune, il y avait toutes les chances pour que le bébé arrive avec un peu d'avance.

Et Fiona avait compris…

Remus Lupin avait baissé les yeux à cette remarque et ses traits s'étaient soudain marqués de la tristesse qu'elle y décelait si souvent. Pour renforcer ses suppositions, le visage de Severus avait retrouvé la froideur du _Rogue_ des premiers jours lorsqu'il avait observé le sorcier à cet instant ; ses lèvres s'étaient même étirées en un mince sourire narquois.

Fiona avait alors pris toute la mesure que devaient représenter les souffrances de la lycanthropie dont elle n'avait entendu parler que dans les livres jusqu'à présent, et consolida la conviction qu'elle avait qu'il valait mieux rester discrète à ce sujet.

Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué la gêne de Remus, la compassion de Fiona et l'air moqueur de Severus. Les conversations s'étaient donc poursuivies et les futurs parents tenaient bon pour ne pas divulguer les prénoms choisis. Les questions avaient beau fuser de tous les coins, ils finissaient par annoncer des noms ridicules et s'amusaient de voir les visages indignés des sorciers trop curieux mais qui voyaient bien qu'ils faisaient l'objet de plaisanteries.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fiona était superbe. Ses formes se galbaient de jour en jour et s'harmonisaient en même temps que son ventre. Elle avait aussi pris des couleurs aux rayons du soleil, « son teint de bohémienne » comme elle aimait à le dire, et resplendissait de santé.

Mais Dumbledore les ramena bientôt à une réalité plus sombre. Il était venu leur rendre visite à plusieurs reprises et, à chaque fois, avait repoussé l'échéance d'aborder des sujets graves tant il était ému de goûter au bonheur de ce couple pourtant si improbable il y a encore quelques mois.

Il arriva au manoir un dimanche pour être sûr de pouvoir parler à Fiona et Severus un jour où ils étaient ensemble et alla s'isoler avec eux dans le petit salon.

_-_ Vous devez bien vous douter que ma présence ici revêt une raison bien précise, commença t'il.

_-_ Bien sûr, reconnut Rogue. Il n'y a qu'à voir votre tête pour en avoir la certitude.

Dumbledore l'observa intensément et releva aussitôt le reproche à peine voilé de peut-être voir Fiona s'inquiéter une nouvelle fois. Sa Fiona…

_-_ J'ai une suggestion à vous faire, reprit cependant Dumbledore avec indulgence. Il est bien évident que votre enfant portera vos deux noms, enfin si je peux me permettre de faire cette déduction…

_-_ C'est le cas, confirma Fiona.

_-_ C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Mais cela risque pourtant de poser un problème majeur dont vous conviendrez, j'en suis sûr. Imaginez, Miss Mandelsen, que cet enfant dispose de vos pouvoirs. Ne croyez-vous pas que cela pourrait ajouter au risque de le mettre en danger et le voir être l'objet de convoitises tout comme vous l'avez été ? Rien que le fait de porter votre nom lui assure déjà d'éveiller bien des curiosités, même s'il s'avère qu'il ou elle n'est qu'un sorcier ordinaire.

_-_ En effet, admit-elle mais attendait d'entendre la suite.

_-_ Quant à vous, Monsieur Rogue. Avec un nom comme le vôtre qui circule dans des milieux parfois peu recommandables, il serait facile de faire le rapprochement et déduire que vous en êtes le père. Pensons aussi aux complications que cela présage de pouvoir s'en servir contre vous comme un moyen de chantage.

Rogue soupira profondément mais reconnaissait qu'il fallait bien se rendre à cette évidence.

_- _Et que proposez-vous ? demanda t'il.

_-_ Nous pourrions peut-être nous accommoder d'une identité aussi précise pour un état civil ordinaire. Encore que j'en doute, mais bon, nous en reparlerons plus tard… Je pense que le problème principal viendra de Poudlard. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il sera advenu du monde de la magie dans 11 ans et imaginez ce qui pourrait se produire si votre fille ou votre fils est appelé ouvertement _Rogue-Mandelsen_ par le Choixpeau lors de la cérémonie de sa répartition. S'il subsiste encore à cette époque des élèves issus de familles dont les activités se rapprochent à celles de Voldemort, il est indéniable que celui-ci pourrait en être informé rapidement et prendre des mesures dont cet enfant pourrait avoir à souffrir. Sans compter le fait que cela porterait atteinte à vos vies ainsi qu'à celles des sorciers qui auront fait le choix de se mettre en travers de sa route car il ne reculera devant rien pour parvenir à ses fins.

_-_ Vous suggérez que nous changions son nom ? comprit Fiona.

_-_ Je vous propose en effet d'y réfléchir. Il me sera facile de falsifier le Registre officiel de Poudlard. Après tout, cela a déjà été fait par le passé… Mais j'ai également une idée à vous soumettre.

_-_ Laquelle ? s'intéressa Severus.

_-_ Pour que cet enfant conserve un réel attachement à vos familles, j'ai pensé qu'un amalgame des noms de jeunes filles de vos mères serait un compromis tout à fait acceptable.

Fiona se tourna vers Rogue dont elle ne savait pas grand-chose concernant ses proches.

_-_ McCarthy…, l'informa t'il en lui rendant son regard.

_-_ Farley…, apprit-elle à Dumbledore puisqu'elle en avait déjà parlé avec Severus lorsqu'ils s'étaient amusés à choisir des prénoms.

_-_ Alors pourquoi pas McFarley ? en déduisit tout naturellement le vieux sorcier.

Severus et Fiona s'observèrent un moment et finirent par se sourire.

_-_ Cela dit, si vous voulez prendre le temps de…, amorça Dumbledore.

_-_ Non, le coupa Rogue. Vous avez raison, nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement.

_-_ Cependant, cette mesure ne peut être applicable qu'à Poudlard si vous le souhaitez.

_-_ Je ne sais pas, hésita Fiona. Il faudrait penser aux circonstances imprévues qui pourraient s'avérer dangereuses. Comme par exemple, les services du Ministère, ceux de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste dans lesquels il pourrait avoir à se rendre un jour. Et il doit bien y avoir d'autres cas où…, s'arrêta t'elle à cours d'arguments.

_-_ Effectivement, en convint Dumbledore. Mais je crois qu'il vous incombe de prendre la décision de l'étendre à d'autres cas de figure. Pour ce qui est de Poudlard, et puisque nous sommes d'accord, je m'occuperai de modifier le nom de votre bébé dès qu'il sera apparu sur le Registre de l'école. Par contre, je préfèrerais que les sorciers qui vous entourent, y compris les membres de l'Ordre, ne soient pas mis dans le secret. Le non-dit laissera tout simplement supposer qu'il porte bien vos deux noms et libre à vous d'informer ceux que vous aurez choisis que ce n'est pas le cas si vous le jugez utile.

_-_ Ça me semble parfait, accepta Rogue.

_-_ Eh bien. Nous en savons déjà un peu plus sur toi, plaisanta Fiona en caressant son ventre. Reste à savoir si ce sera…, ou…, fit-elle en inclinant la tête de droite à gauche d'un air énigmatique.

_-_ Ce sera, ajouta Severus. C'est déjà ça…

Soulagés finalement d'avoir trouvé un compromis, ils rejoignirent les autres sorciers présents dans la maison. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la venue au monde de ce petit être qui accumulait déjà de tant de mesures de prudence avant même d'être né.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre s'intitule « Fille ou garçon ? » mes trésors, vous saurez donc enfin si ce sera Elina ou Jefferson !

En attendant vos commentaires, bisous à tous et à bientôt !

Volderine


	24. Fille ou garçon ?

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… é-è).

* * *

Salut tout le monde !

Désolée pour le retard qui n'en est pas vraiment un (on est juste à la fin de la semaine, c'est tout !). J'aurai pu mettre le chapitre avant mais je ne voulais pas prendre trop d'avance par rapport à TWWO, ce qui est plutôt raté puisque le site est dans les choux depuis samedi dernier (bouuh…).

Je me résigne donc à le mettre en ligne ici quand même en espérant que je ne sois pas obligée d'interrompre carrément mes publications pour ne pas avoir un trop grand décalage.

Réponses aux reviews dont je vous remercie d'ailleurs :

**Violette**, Allez, tu n'as plus longtemps à attendre pour savoir. La réponse est camouflée au milieu du chapitre ! Merci pour ta review !

**Keana**, Pff (mdr), je sais pas si le seul avis de Maugrey aurait pu donner quelque chose de joli pour les couleurs de la chambre… ! En tout cas, je suis contente que le passage avec Remus t'ait plu, c'est un de mes préférés et j'aimerai bien intégrer un peu plus de complicité entre Fiona et lui par la suite. C'est prévu mais juste un petit peu, il faudra que je revoie ça de plus près. Merci pour tes compliments et ta review !

**bohemio**, tu vas bientôt savoir si c'est une fille ! Juste encore un peu de patience… Merci pour ta review et voici la suite tant attendue, lol !

**Nepenthes**, super si tu aimes toujours autant ma fic, j'espère que j'arriverai à en faire une histoire intéressante d'un bout à l'autre ! Euh… pour les faux jumeaux, je crains que la parole de Dobby ne puisse être mise en doute : il n'y aura bien qu'un seul bébé comme il l'a annoncé. Pour « les petits orages » entre Rogue et Fiona, je m'suis dit qu'il fallait bien qu'il y en ait un peu et puis ça me permettait de garder Voldemort dans le coup (n'oublions pas qu'il va finir par réapparaître un jour… !). Je te laisse enfin découvrir le sexe du bébé en te remerciant du fond du cœur pour ta loooonnnggguuee review et tous tes compliments !

**Lessa**, ben oui, un peu de suspens ne fait pas de mal, il faut bien que j'en garde un peu pour la suite, lol ! Et puis tu le prends plutôt bien, alors… Pour ce qui est de l'époque où se déroule l'histoire, il y aura trois évènements importants dans la vie de Fiona et je précise la date exacte au début de chacun d'eux. Pour l'instant, nous sommes au printemps mais voici un petit récapitulatif pour que tout soit plus clair : Fiona est arrivée à Poudlard vers mi/fin septembre de la sixième année de Harry. Elle est tombée enceinte à son retour de chez Voldemort après les vacances de Noël. Le temps que sa grossesse se remarque, on peut compter environ 4 mois. Mais nous sommes maintenant à la fin de l'été puisque j'ai décrit son huitième mois dans mon dernier chapitre (les élèves sont en vacances) et le bébé est prévu pour début octobre (ce qui correspondra au début de la septième année scolaire de Harry). Ouhlà, j'espère que ça fait pas trop fouillis mon truc ! Mais tu as bien fait de poser la question parce que c'est pas évident de se repérer dans le temps entre deux MAJ. Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements, maintenant je te laisse découvrir si c'est une fille ou un garçon… !

**Orpheana**, moi aussi je m'imagine très bien le manoir, surtout que j'adore la façon dont les anglais conçoivent l'architecture de leurs maisons : style petites chaumières toutes mimis avec des briquettes, des fenêtres à croisillons, des fleurs et des plantes grimpantes un peu partout. On dirait des maisons de contes de fées ! Pour Severus et le « pouponnage », ça approche ! ça approche ! Ah et puis merci d'avoir relevé le « celui-dont-tu-ne-veux-pas-entendre-parler », c'est en quelque sorte la signature de mes fics (j'en ai une autre en cours) et je détournerai la « dénomination » de Voldemort dans le même genre dans chacun de mes textes. Merci pour ta review et ton impatience à attendre la suite, je te laisse découvrir si nos deux tourtereaux auront une petite Elina ou un petit Jefferson !

**Certhiel**, euh… je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis avec toi : c'est vrai que pour ta première review, je me suis un peu demandée de quoi tu parlais. Puis, v'là t'y pas que tu reviewe à nouveau pour me dire qu'effectivement tu t'étais trompée dans le titre de la fic. Tes observations cadrent donc maintenant parfaitement avec la traduction que j'ai faite sur Rémus et je comprends mieux. Seulement le problème, c'est que dans ta troisième review tu parles de « Captive » mais tes observations sont dans « Darkness » (ouch, j'en ai les z'yeux qui s'croisent !). Ce qui fait que je ne sais pas si tu suis réellement Captive mais c'est pas grave, on va y arriver. Comme on dit l'important c'est de participer, lol. Donc, si à tout hasard tu lis aussi cette fic, je te remercie du fond du cœur pour tes reviews. Et puis si tu n'as lu que « Darkness », alors merci aussi car j'ai moi-même eu beaucoup de plaisir à la traduire et tes compliments me touchent beaucoup.

* * *

Roulement de tambour… Rogue et Fiona auront-ils une p'tite furie ou un p'tit monstre… ?

* * *

**Chapitre 24 - Fille ou garçon ?**

( A qui sait aimer, les heures sont roses, car c'est le bonheur qu'elles font germer - _Xavier Privas_ )

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Comme si Fiona savait d'instinct que le jour de l'accouchement était proche, elle passait maintenant la plupart des après-midi à dormir pour prendre des forces. Sans vraiment vouloir se l'avouer, ces longues heures d'inconscience lui évitaient aussi de réfléchir car la peur de l'inconnu revenait à la charge malgré les paroles rassurantes des mères de familles qui l'entouraient.

Ces instants de repos lui permettaient également de supporter les changements de _ce_ corps qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus. Elle avait mal au dos, devait luter sans cesse pour réajuster son équilibre qui lui brisait les reins, avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes devenues plus volumineuses, mais qu'importe. Rien ne pouvait ébranler le bonheur de ressentir cette vie qui achevait de se former en elle et qu'elle sentait si complète à présent, qu'elle avait déjà l'impression de tenir son bébé dans ses bras.

Son seul allié était le temps qui avait fait son œuvre en apportant la fraîcheur des premiers jours d'automne et, quelques jours plus tard, il fut temps de partir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

_7 octobre 1998…_

Tout le manoir était entré en effervescence. Les sorcières s'occupaient à rassembler quelques affaires pour la future maman. Les hommes revoyaient en détail la position que chacun devrait prendre pour ne jamais la laisser seule et Fiona passait son temps à demander par quel miracle elle parviendrait à se rendre à Ste Mangouste avec un ventre aussi énorme.

_-_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura patiemment Madame Doge alors qu'elle posait la question pour la dixième fois. Tout est prévu. Nous avons déjà fait demander une Ambulocapsule et l'hôpital nous l'envoie dans cinq minutes.

_-_ Une quoi ! s'affola Fiona en se demandant par quel bout ce truc allait la manger.

_-_ C'est un genre de boîte conçue pour l'acheminement des patients difficilement transportables, lui expliqua calmement Arthur Weasley. Vous verrez, vous y serez confortablement installée et vous rendrez à peine compte du voyage. Croyez-vous que Molly aurait accepté de mettre au monde sept enfants s'il avait fallu l'envoyer là-bas comme un boulet de canon ?

_-_ C'est justement ce à quoi j'ai l'impression de ressembler, plaisanta Fiona sur le moment mais restait tout de même inquiète.

Et la fameuse _Ambulocapsule_ arriva enfin devant la maison. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de tube transparent arrondi dans ses extrémités et muni d'un couvercle qui s'ouvrait sur toute la longueur de l'objet. A l'intérieur, on distinguait un épais matelas semblable à du coton et un oreiller de satin le complétait, donnant à l'ensemble le sentiment d'un grand confort.

_-_ On dirait une gélule géante, la compara Fiona avec méfiance.

_-_ Normal pour un hôpital, ironisa Maugrey Fol Œil. Bon allez, on y va. Le premier groupe part devant, nous, on vous suit, dit-il à l'attention des sorciers désignés pour accompagner Fiona.

Il avait été décidé que les femmes resteraient au manoir et six sorciers sortirent du domaine pour transplaner vers Ste Mangouste tandis que le second groupe attendrait le départ de la future maman.

_-_ Venez, lança joyeusement Madame Weasley. Vous verrez, celle-ci vient directement du service des maternités, ça va être superbe !

Fiona la regarda avec étonnement mais n'osa pas demander de précisions supplémentaires. Elphias Doge pointa sa baguette vers la capsule qui flottait dans les airs à un mètre du sol et le couvercle s'ouvrit. Il fit descendre légèrement le tout d'un autre sortilège pour permettre à Fiona d'y monter sans effort et Molly la guida.

_-_ Allongez-vous… Voilà. Maintenant, vous n'avez plus qu'à attendre que ça se passe.

Le couvercle se referma lentement et Fiona vit apparaître des bulles roses et bleues de tailles différentes qui évoluaient avec volupté dans les airs. Elles se multiplièrent à profusion pour venir se coller à l'extérieur de la paroi à travers laquelle elle ne distinguait plus rien d'autre maintenant. Certaines éclataient mais étaient immédiatement remplacées par de nouvelles et Fiona attendit que quelque chose se produise. Mais rien. Aucune secousse, aucun son ne lui permit de savoir si elle était déjà partie ou peut-être même déjà arrivée.

_-_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça…, se dit-elle à voix haute en commençant à sourire.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait trouver ça ridicule ou au contraire, touchant, et regarda les bulles qui disparaissaient une à une, laissant entrevoir de nouveaux visages à l'extérieur. Finalement, elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche et éclata d'un grand rire pendant que le couvercle se rouvrait.

_-_ C'est marrant, plaisanta un médicomage en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à descendre. Elles ont toutes la même réaction quand elles sortent de là-dedans. Il faudra que j'essaye un jour…

_-_ Je suis sûre que vous avez drogué cet… cet… _engin_, détermina Fiona sans conviction en le montrant du doigt à plusieurs reprises d'un air accusateur.

_-_ Je vois. Vous êtes du genre à garder la tête froide en toutes circonstances, n'est-ce pas ? s'amusa t'il en lui lançant un regard brillant qui confirmait la supposition. Allez, suivez-moi. Vous aurez bientôt autre chose à faire que vous préoccuper du fonctionnement des ustensiles magiques qui grouillent dans cet hôpital.

Il se présenta et Fiona fut aussitôt conduite en salle de travail.

Les onze membres de l'ordre s'installèrent dans un large espace aménagé en salon d'attente juste devant la porte et s'occupèrent à discuter pendant que Fiona mettait au monde son premier enfant.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Poudlard, le professeur McGonagall filait d'un pas rapide vers les cachots. Elle frappa quelques coups sur le battant de bois de la salle de classe de Rogue et entra en attendant à peine d'y être invitée.

Les septième année de Gryffondor levèrent le nez de leurs chaudrons pour voir passer l'enseignante qui rejoignait Severus assis à son bureau et la virent lui chuchoter quelques mots. Rogue se leva, soudain plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

_-_ Votre professeur de métamorphose assurera votre surveillance jusqu'à la fin du cours, annonça t'il simplement.

Il s'engagea dans l'allée sous les visages surpris des élèves et, tout en continuant sa progression, s'attarda longuement sur Hermione lorsqu'il passa près de la table qu'elle occupait avec Ron et Harry.

Il aurait juré qu'elle lui avait adressé un imperceptible sourire en lui rendant son regard. Elle avait donc compris…

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lorsqu'il arriva à Ste Mangouste, Severus fut dirigé vers le salon d'attente du Service des maternités où il retrouva les onze membres de l'Ordre qui veillaient sur Fiona.

Dès qu'il était sorti des cachots, il s'était trouvé face à Dumbledore qui lui avait annoncé que Fiona était arrivée à bon port et que tout se passait très bien. Mais il redemanda quand même des nouvelles de la jeune femme aux sorciers qui lui firent part de l'état d'évolution de l'accouchement dont une infirmière venait les informer régulièrement.

_-_ Quatre heures qu'elle est là-dedans, s'énerva t'il après avoir eu l'impression d'avoir patienter une éternité. Mais que sont-ils en train de lui faire ?

_-_ Pour l'instant, c'est elle qui fait tout, je crois, le nargua Mondingus. Alors asseyez-vous donc, mon cher.

Et Severus obtempéra mais dut attendre deux heures de plus avant de voir enfin l'aboutissement de neuf mois et 6 heures de patience. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et un homme fit son apparition avec un bébé dans les bras mais la couverture blanche qui l'enveloppait ne permettait pas de savoir s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon.

_-_ Qui accompagne Miss Mandelsen ? demanda t'il.

Les douze sorciers se levèrent soudain, comme si leurs chaises les avaient mordus et le médicomage se mit à rire.

_-_ Oh non non, Messieurs. Je crois qu'il y a un mal entendu. Je voulais dire : qui est le père du bébé ?

_-_ C'est moi, se présenta Rogue en se détachant du groupe.

_-_ Dans ce cas, reprit-il en lui collant la couverture dans les bras. Je vous annonce que vous êtes l'heureux papa d'une ravissante petite fille. Tout s'est passé plutôt rapidement et la maman va bien.

_Rapide_ ! fulmina Severus intérieurement. Il avait bien envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure à cet olibrius qui trouvait que 6 heures d'attente n'étaient pas suffisantes. Mais ses deux mains étaient occupées à soutenir cette vie qu'il avait imaginée, espérée, conçue, et qu'il tenait maintenant entre ses bras où elle était enfin concrète et bien vivante.

Après avoir cherché un moment comment s'y prendre pour la tenir au mieux, il regarda ce tout petit visage aux yeux à peine ouverts qui ne distinguaient que des ombres mais s'intéressaient déjà à… _son père_.

Le médicomage chatouilla doucement la joue du bébé et lança d'un ton ridicule :

_-_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet olibrius qui t'observe, hein ma belle ?

_Olibrius_ ! Rogue se dressa soudain, vexé que ce terme qu'il venait de penser si fort à l'égard du médecin lui soit attribué à son tour et il lui adressa son regard noir des mauvais jours.

_-_ Oui, bon, euh… Je vais vous laisser, se confondit le médicomage qui commençait à pâlir. Vous pouvez aller voir la maman mais ne restez pas longtemps, elle va avoir besoin de repos. Enfin, si je peux me permettre de faire cette suggestion.

Severus montra les dents dans ce qui semblait être son plus beau sourire.

_-_ Bien sûr que vous pouvez, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse aux intonations toujours menaçantes.

_-_ Allons, mon vieux. Il ne faisait que son travail, le réprimanda gentiment Kingsley dès qu'ils furent seuls.

_-_ Je sais bien. Mais son travail devrait aussi consister à être capable de se mettre à la place des pères qui attendent sans pouvoir rien faire.

Mais l'incident fut très vite oublié et même, tourné en dérision. Puis, Rogue laissa les membres de l'Ordre s'extasier eux aussi. Cependant, leur enthousiasme n'avait rien à voir avec celui plutôt douteux du médecin et il accepta leurs compliments et leurs observations avec délectation avant de foncer vers la salle de travail.

Le visage de Fiona s'illumina lorsqu'elle le vit entrer.

_-_ Fais voir, se grisa t'elle en tendant les bras vers la couverture. Ils me l'ont à peine montrée.

_-_ Pourquoi ? fit Rogue d'un air suspicieux.

Il lui donna le bébé et avança une chaise pour s'approcher du lit.

_-_ Parce que ce n'est pas tout de mettre au monde un bébé, il y a aussi d'autres soins à apporter à la maman après ça. Mais ce n'est rien de grave, rassure-toi.

Il n'insista pas et se radoucit même, en se réjouissant à l'avance de ce qu'il allait voir.

Fiona se pencha longuement sur ce petit corps tout juste arrivé aux premières heures de sa vie et Severus s'enivra de ce regard brillant de l'étincelle qu'une mère portait à son enfant. Il n'en avait vu qu'un seul autre qu'il aurait pu comparer à celui-là : celui des instants charnels qu'ils avaient partagés. Mais aujourd'hui, Fiona avait trouvé le moyen d'y ajouter autre chose qui le rendait plus beau encore.

Et ce sourire si doux qu'elle lui adressait, lui aussi y avait déjà tant de fois goûté, mais ses lèvres encore rosies par l'effort faisaient d'elle la femme la plus désirable qu'il n'ait jamais connue.

_-_ Alors, dit-il tout bas de peur de voir cette image se briser. Toujours d'accord pour _Elina_ ?

Fiona leva vers lui un regard amoureux et confirma silencieusement. Elle avait la gorge serrée par l'émotion, il le voyait bien, et il passa son bras par-dessus sa tête pour l'enfouir dans son cou.

_-_ Si tu veux ajouter quelques larmes à ton émotion, proposa t'il. Ça n'enlèvera rien à ton charme, tu sais.

_-_ Je n'ai pas envie de pleurer, murmura t'elle sur sa peau d'une voix bien plus sûre qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Maintenant tout ce que je veux, c'est voir grandir notre fille et lui donner tout le bonheur que nous pourrons lui apporter.

Et ce fut Rogue qui se demanda si ce n'était pas lui qui allait finir par se laisser aller. Donc, le meilleur moyen qu'il trouva pour se contenir était encore de plaisanter.

_-_ Au fait, est-ce que c'est une crevette ? demanda t'il.

_-_ Non, rit Fiona en redressant la tête pour regarder à nouveau son bébé. Elle pèse 3 kg 4, c'est un peu plus que le poids idéal.

_-_ Je te fais confiance, s'amusa Severus en se levant.

Il voyait bien les œillades des infirmières qui s'étaient contentées de ranger quelques ustensiles dans leur coin jusqu'à présent mais, maintenant, elles gagnaient dangereusement du terrain dans leur direction et il s'attendait à ce qu'on lui demande de sortir.

_-_ Monsieur, dit l'une d'elle poliment. Il va falloir que la mère se repose et pour ça nous devons la conduire dans sa chambre.

_-_ Est-il possible que quelqu'un extérieur à l'hôpital reste avec elle ? demanda Severus. Je veux dire, au moins dans une pièce voisine ?

_-_ Monsieur Dumbledore a déjà émis cette requête et il a effectivement été prévu une chambre attenante pouvant accueillir trois sorciers. Mais il faudra qu'ils sachent faire preuve de modération, je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans une maternité…

_-_ Bien sûr, ils sauront se tenir. Je vous remercie. Et pour notre fille, où sera t'elle ?

_-_ Ils ont dit que je pouvais la garder pour la nuit puisque tout va bien, l'informa elle-même Fiona sous le sourire de l'infirmière qui, visiblement, ne lui en voulait pas de répondre à sa place.

_-_ Et quand pourras-tu sortir ?

_-_ Dans quatre jours si tout continu à bien se passer. J'ai hâte d'y être tu ne peux pas savoir.

_-_ Si, j'imagine.

Une autre infirmière vint reprendre Elina pour la placer dans un berceau à roulettes tandis que la première détachait un bracelet d'un support qui en contenait plusieurs.

_-_ Quel nom portera l'enfant ? demanda t'elle.

_-_ Elina Rogue-Mandelsen, répondit Fiona.

Ils y avaient longuement pensé et avaient décidé de conserver le véritable état civil de leur fille en se disant, qu'après tout, aucun enfant ne correspondrait réellement à cette identité puisqu'en cas de problèmes ils pourraient recourir à celle que Poudlard lui attribuerait. Il suffisait simplement que quelqu'un d'autre déclare la naissance d'un enfant portant le nom d'_Elina McFarley _le même jour et nul ne saurait jamais qu'il s'agissait en fait de la même personne. Libre à eux ensuite d'utiliser l'un où l'autre des deux noms selon les cas et tout avait déjà été prévu en ce sens.

Dumbledore se chargerait du collège comme ils en avaient convenu, et Arthur Weasley, du nom d'emprunt, mais dont la mère aura préféré accoucher à domicile. D'ailleurs, il devait être en train de s'occuper des démarches à cette heure-ci.

_-_ Bon, fit Severus en embrassant Fiona une dernière fois avant de partir. Je vais remplir les papiers pour la déclaration.

_-_ Est-ce que tu sais qui va rester tant que je ne serais pas sortie ?

_-_ Maugrey Fol Œil pour sa capacité à voir à travers les murs, répondit-il avec malice. Arthur Weasley et moi, bien sûr, quand je ne serais pas à Poudlard. Dans la journée, Kingsley prendra ma relève.

_-_ Très bien, se rassura Fiona. En attendant, je vais dormir un peu pendant que cette petite demoiselle se livrera à quelques examens.

_-_ Tu peux te reposer autant qu'il te plaira. Où qu'elle se trouve, Maugrey gardera un œil sur vous deux.

Il quitta la salle de travail et, après plusieurs minutes, Fiona qu'on transportait dans un lit, retrouva les membres de l'Ordre dans le couloir. Tous s'inquiétèrent de sa santé et elle eut droit, elle aussi, aux mêmes félicitations que celles qu'avait reçues Severus.

Puis, elle fut conduite dans sa nouvelle chambre et s'endormit pour quelques heures.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quatre jours plus tard, Fiona reprit une Ambulocapsule et retrouva le manoir d'Aylesbury où elle se sentirait enfin chez elle. Les infirmières de Ste Mangouste avaient été adorables et intarissables de conseils utiles mais rien ne valait la douceur d'un cocon familial et c'est avec un profond soupir de soulagement et de bien-être qu'elle reçut la première bouffée d'air frais qui lui parvint lorsque le couvercle de l'engin s'ouvrit.

_-_ Oooh ce petit ange, s'extasia Molly qui n'avait pas hésité à jouer des coudes pour être la première à apercevoir Elina.

Une multitude de visages plus souriants les uns que les autres se penchèrent sur la couverture où dormait l'enfant et un flot de mains se tendirent vers Fiona pour l'aider à sortir. Elle fut aussitôt noyée sous une avalanche d'éloges et de félicitations fusant de tous côtés, comme une pluie chaleureuse qu'elle se plut à recevoir et, après avoir répondu à ces paroles, elle s'extirpa de la capsule et fit les présentations.

_-_ Tenez, Molly, désigna Fiona. Puisque vous en mourez d'envie, c'est à vous que je laisse le soin de l'emmener à l'intérieur.

Maugrey, Kingsley, Arthur et Rogue arrivèrent au même instant du fond du jardin et, puisqu'il faisait un peu frais, tout le monde alla s'installer dans le salon pour se réchauffer devant une bonne tasse de thé.

Elina, réveillée depuis son arrivée, passait de bras en bras sans paraître gênée par toutes ces manipulations.

_-_ Elle est adorable, affirma Madame Doge. Et si calme face à tous ces inconnus qu'on voit déjà que ce sera une enfant tranquille, ce qui facilitera son éducation, vous verrez.

_-_ Hum, toussota Arthur. Si vous aviez vu les jumeaux pendant leurs six premiers mois… !

Pour appuyer les dires de son mari, Molly se lança dans une description détaillée des premières facéties de Fred et George mais le sujet s'épuisa rapidement car le centre d'attraction aujourd'hui, c'était Elina.

_-_ Oh, il faut que vous ouvriez vos cadeaux, se souvint Hestia Jones en se levant.

_-_ Des cadeaux ? s'étonna Fiona. Mais avec la chambre que vous avez aménagée, c'est déjà largement suffisant.

_-_ Ils ne viennent pas de nous, ils sont arrivés ce matin de Poudlard, l'informa Maugrey en participant au déplacement de boîtes entassées dans un coin.

_-_ Absolument, confirma Tonks en déposant le dernier paquet devant eux. Tenez, celui-ci vient de… -elle le retourna pour voir le nom inscrit sur une petite étiquette-. Minerva, annonça t'elle en le tendant à Rogue.

Il déchira le papier kraft qui l'enveloppait et découvrit un livre de contes ensorcelé pour être doué de parole et donc, capable de raconter les histoires tout seul, ainsi qu'une tétine musicale censée déverser ses notes lorsque l'enfant pleurait. Mais à en croire les observations faites un peu plus tôt, ils n'étaient pas prêts d'entendre la moindre mélodie. Une longue lettre était également jointe aux présents de l'enseignante et Fiona et Severus convinrent discrètement qu'ils la liraient plus tard.

Le deuxième était de Madame Pomfresh. Il représentait une sorte de corail semblable à ceux des fonds marins, fixé sur un socle de bois. La notice expliquait que, placé à proximité du lit d'un bébé, sa douce teinte naturelle orangée changerait de couleur pour devenir entièrement blanche si celui-ci était malade et donnait de ce fait une indication très précise et fiable sur son état de santé.

_-_ Ils ont tous un sens désespérément pratique, plaisanta Mondingus. N'y a t'il donc rien pour faire des bêtises dans tout ça ?

_-_ Ils comptent sans doute sur vous pour lui apprendre à dévaster une maison, rétorqua Fol Œil, secoué d'un rire, en attrapant le paquet suivant. Tenez justement, celui-ci vient de Dumbledore et ça m'étonnerait qu'il se contente d'être éducatif.

Il renfermait une sorte de mobile. Rogue le donna à Mondingus en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

_-_ A vous l'honneur, mon cher. Faites-nous donc profiter de vos talents de bricoleur.

Mondingus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et commença à assembler les différentes pièces qui composaient l'ensemble tandis que Molly resservait une deuxième tournée de tasses de thé.

A l'issue du montage, les sorciers affichèrent des visages dubitatifs, d'autres se grattaient la tête en essayant de comprendre où était l'astuce car il s'avérait que le résultat final ressemblait tout simplement à un mobile ordinaire où plusieurs figurines étaient fixées au bout de branches qui s'ouvraient en étoile. Un phénix, pendu à un fil d'argent, tournoyait lentement sur lui-même. C'était la seule pièce placée au centre du montage. Sur une autre branche, une licorne effectuait des cabrioles comme s'il elle s'ébattait joyeusement dans un pré. Sur une autre encore, un hibou lissait ses plumes sur son perchoir. Un peu plus loin, un vieux sorcier était suspendu à un élastique et effectuait des acrobaties avec une agilité surprenante pour son âge. Quatre moutons s'amusaient à se passer sans cesse par-dessus dans un mouvement répétitif. Et personne ne comprit pourquoi un sorbet citron en plastique avait lui aussi sa place au bout d'une des branches, mais les commentaires et les rires allaient bon train sur son utilité.

Un morceau de parchemin accompagnait l'emballage et tout le monde se tut pour écouter Fiona en lire le contenu.

_-_ _Sommes-nous toujours obligés de nous entourer de sérieux _? Voilà qui va nous aider…, observa t'elle en interrogeant les autres sorciers du regard.

_-_ Sous-entend t'il que tout ça n'a aucun sens particulier ? crut comprendre Elphias Doge. Ça m'étonne de lui.

Et les débats reprirent entre ceux qui s'obstinaient à chercher une astuce et ceux qui préféraient se résoudre à l'évidence d'un objet simple.

_-_ Nous aurons l'occasion d'avoir bientôt la réponse car il dit dans sa lettre qu'il passera le plus tôt possible, les informa Fiona en repliant un autre parchemin.

_- _En attendant, continuez d'ouvrir vos paquets, suggéra Molly toute excitée. Ceux qui restent sont de Ron, Harry et Hermione. Ah, et puis il y en a un autre aussi, mais nous ne savons pas de qui il vient.

Les cadeaux offerts par les trois adolescents étaient une garde-robe complète pour les deux ans à venir. Une potée d'assortiment de plantes parfois fleuries qu'il suffisait de placer dans la chambre du bébé pour qu'elles délivrent naturellement leurs essences aux vertus apaisantes. Et enfin, une boule à neige à l'intérieur de laquelle évoluait une danseuse avec grâce, et reproduisait toutes les berceuses moldues répertoriées à ce jour.

_-_ Eh bien, ils nous ont vraiment gâtés, se réjouit Fiona devant toute cette attention qu'on venait de leur témoigner.

_-_ Attendez, vous oubliez celui-ci, lui rappela Molly en lui donnant un paquet mou, plus petit que les autres et qu'aucune carte n'accompagnait.

Il s'agissait du fameux paquet sans nom. Fiona se chargea elle-même de l'ouvrir et son sourire disparut aussitôt pour laisser place à une grande émotion. Il contenait le cache théière favori de Dobby, celui où il avait épinglé toutes sortes de badges récoltés au fil des ans depuis qu'il avait gagné le droit d'être libre. Fiona tourna vers Severus un visage où se mêlaient la tristesse et la joie dans une étrange union.

_-_ Comment a t'il pu choisir de s'en débarrasser ? lui demanda t'elle d'une petite voix.

Rogue, assis à ses côtés, lui caressa le dos pour l'apaiser.

_-_ Je crois qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi, lui glissa t'il au creux de l'oreille avec tendresse avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Devant les visages interrogateurs, il expliqua aux autres sorciers de quoi il s'agissait, mais sans entrer dans les détails de l'affection que Fiona avait toujours échangée avec l'elfe, bien sûr. Puis, le sourire revint sur le visage de la jeune maman et les conversations reprirent, entrecoupées de nombreux éclats de rire. Après quoi, Molly et Elena Doge convièrent tout le monde à aller dîner dans la salle à manger.

Elina qui s'était rendormie, fut couchée dans un berceau et accompagna les sorciers pendant l'heure du repas. Fiona s'excusa ensuite de devoir s'absenter pour l'allaiter et monta dans la chambre du premier pour profiter de ce tendre moment dans l'intimité. Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil à bascule qu'elle avait choisi de laisser près de la fenêtre pour ne rien perdre de l'évolution incessante des beautés du jardin, mais aucun autre spectacle que celui de sa fille qui se délectait n'aurait pu attirer son attention avec autant de plaisir et d'amour.

Rogue vint la rejoindre au moment où Fiona déposait Elina dans son lit et tous les deux se penchèrent sur ce petit bout d'eux-mêmes qui tentait de s'intéresser à ce qui l'entourait avant de s'endormir.

_-_ Je crois que je pourrais rester à la regarder pendant des heures, s'attendrit Fiona en prenant Severus par la taille.

_-_ Moi aussi. Mais dans ce domaine, tu as quelques longueurs d'avance sur moi.

En renforçant son étreinte différemment, elle obligea Severus à se tourner vers elle et approcha son visage du sien.

_-_ Merci de m'avoir fait ce cadeau, murmura t'elle sur sa peau en lui caressant la joue.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement en souhaitant que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais.

_-_ C'est moi qui devrais te remercier, lui rendit Rogue en retour. C'était déjà inespéré de te voir entrer dans ma vie, mais la naissance de notre fille me comble d'un bonheur supplémentaire.

Après un autre baiser, ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers Elina dont les yeux encore inattentifs commençaient à se fermer. Rogue posa le bout de son index dans la main du bébé qui eut aussitôt le réflexe de refermer ses doigts dessus. Il s'amusa un moment de constater qu'à proportions égales, son doigt pouvait être comparé à rien de moins qu'un manche de pelle au creux d'une main aussi minuscule.

_-_ Elles sont si petites, s'émut-il.

_-_ Elles grandiront bien assez vite, observa Fiona en élargissant son sourire.

_-_ Oui, mais nous serons là pour en profiter à chaque seconde.

Fiona détourna la tête pour ne pas laisser voir la lueur d'incertitude qui passa dans ses yeux en entendant ces mots. Si tout allait bien, effectivement ils verraient grandir Elina ensemble. Mais le monde de la magie était si fréquemment jalonné d'évènements imprévus qu'elle fut incapable d'occulter un instant de doute.

* * *

Et c'est donc une fille ! Arf, j'ai fait exprès pour que notre cher Severus se sente encore plus mal à l'aise lors de son éducation.

Bisous à tous en attendant vos reviews !

Volderine


	25. Papouf

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… éè).

Désolée pour le retard mais tous les sites où je mets mes fics en ligne étaient indisponibles. Reste TWWO qui ne marche toujours pas mais je ne peux décemment pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps parce qu'avec les vacances (qui approchent, youpi !), l'histoire va se trouver coupée au mauvais endroit (mais alors très mauvais, vous pouvez me croire !).

Voici donc le chapitre 25 que vous avez quasiment en exclusivité par rapport aux autres !

J'en profite pour remercier mes tous mimis revieweurs qui ont pensé à moi la dernière fois, j'ai nommé : **Eoline **(Elina est encore bien petite pour qu'on se fasse une idée de sa personnalité, mais ça viendra !), **Etincelle de Vie** (notre cher Rogue devra apprendre à _devenir_ sensible, en effet ! -j'ajouterai « patient » même…-), **Keana **(Voldemort arrive, patience ! Tu pourrais bien regretter sa réapparition, d'ailleurs…), **Nepenthes** (Hé, moi aussi j'aime bien mon Ambulocapsule ! Ravie de voir ton enthousiasme, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu au niveau de l'humour. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas facile puisque je suis la seule à savoir ce qui viendra après… niarf, niarf) et **Certhiel** (on y est enfin arrivées, hein ! Merci pour tes compliments, en espérant que la suite te plaise toujours autant)

Allez, je vous laisse lire…

**Chapitre 25 - Papouf**

( Si l'on veut s'approcher des enfants, il faut parfois devenir enfant soi-même - _Nemcova Bozena_ )

.-.-.-.-.-.-

La précarité des sentiments de Fiona ne fut bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir en voyant évoluer Elina de jour en jour. Malgré qu'elle n'en soit qu'aux premières semaines de sa vie, son empressement à vouloir communiquer en faisait un bébé vif, curieux de tout, ouvert à tout ce qui l'entourait, et le fait de vivre sous le même toit qu'une dizaine de sorciers dont les identités changeaient sans cesse assouvissait visiblement cette soif de tout connaître car c'était un bébé épanoui.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, Fiona s'en sortait très bien pour s'occuper de ce petit être dont l'apport d'attention et de soins relevait d'une activité de tous les instants. Les mamans qui l'entouraient n'étaient pas avares de leurs propres expériences, mais elles se contentaient simplement d'apporter quelques conseils à Fiona et lui permettaient ainsi de gagner un temps précieux plutôt que de devoir reprendre sa façon d'agir chaque fois qu'elle prenait une initiative.

Seul Severus avait les premiers temps donné l'impression de se trouver face à une véritable énigme de la nature lorsqu'il était en présence de sa fille. Il avait toujours su lui témoigner toute son affection en la prenant dans ses bras comme il le faisait souvent, mais Fiona souriait encore en se remémorant la première fois qu'elle avait suggéré qu'il participe à la prise des repas d'Elina dont l'alimentation devait être complétée de quelques biberons pour la préparer au sevrage. Voyant sa réticence à se lancer en se pensant incapable de s'en sortir tout seul, elle lui avait un jour demandé de s'asseoir à ses côtés lorsqu'elle était dans la cuisine.

_-_ Cette jeune fille a faim, Monsieur Rogue, s'était-elle moquée en lui collant Elina dans les bras. Et interdiction de se servir de la magie !

Fiona s'était amusée de la maladresse que Severus n'avait pu cacher en tentant de mettre en pratique ce qu'elle venait patiemment de lui expliquer. Elle s'était retenue de rire en voyant que s'asseoir sur une chaise en prenant soin de maintenir sa fille dans le bon sens, réajuster la position du bavoir pour éviter les catastrophes et envisager en plus d'ajouter un biberon à tout ça n'était déjà pas simple.

_-_ Bon sang Fiona, comment tu fais ? se plaignit-il. Tu me dis qu'il faut qu'elle soit confortablement installée, qu'il faut que je maintienne sa tête parce qu'elle ne peut pas le faire toute seule, que je trouve encore le moyen de tenir un biberon et que je penche le tout en m'arrangeant pour que rien ne tombe à côté.

Et Fiona rit franchement cette fois.

_-_ Ce n'est pas Elina que tu dois incliner, c'est juste le biberon. Tu ne veux quand même pas lui donner à boire la tête en bas ? Et puis tu sais déjà très bien comment la prendre dans tes bras lorsque tu veux la câliner. Eh bien là c'est pareil, sauf qu'elle préfère être un peu assise quand elle mange.

Elle se leva pour arranger ce qui n'allait pas et fit preuve de compassion en lui passant elle-même le biberon. Et finalement, Rogue se familiarisa assez rapidement avec la technique mais il restait aussi rigide qu'un piquet par peur de modifier sa position.

_-_ Tu peux lui sourire et lui parler en même temps, tu sais, dit Fiona en voyant le sérieux et la concentration qu'il s'imposait.

_-_ On verra ça un autre jour, répondit Rogue en remuant à peine les lèvres tant il n'osait plus bouger.

_-_ Tu t'en sors très bien, le rassura t'elle avec douceur. Il faut juste que tu fasses de petites pauses de temps en temps pour la laisser souffler un peu et lui éviter de tout régurgiter.

Tiens, c'était possible, ça ? s'inquiéta soudain Severus sans oser le dire de vive voix. Néanmoins, il suivit son conseil et, sans s'en rendre compte, parvint même à esquisser un sourire en voyant le regard de sa fille se fixer sur lui avec une attention et un intérêt qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnés. Curieusement, il en émanait aussi une sorte de confiance et Severus fut troublé de voir à quel point cet instant pourtant élémentaire dans la vie d'un bébé pouvait devenir une source privilégiée d'échange mutuel qu'il était loin de s'imaginer.

Pour le combler d'avantage, Elina en lâcha sa tétine et lui rendit en retour un de ses sourires les plus radieux. Encore incertain dans ses gestes mais bouleversé par cette délicate réaction, Severus se contenta de renforcer un peu plus son étreinte, réajusta sa position et se détendit enfin en se délectant de la douceur et de l'amour qu'Elina était en train de lui transmettre par les attitudes changeantes de son visage. Mais avait-elle réellement souhaité répondre au sourire de son père, ou était-ce un des nombreux réflexes dont étaient capables les bébés ?

Fiona n'avait rien manqué de la scène et, semblant lire dans les pensées de Rogue, elle s'accouda à la table et croisa ses mains sous son menton en prenant un air attendri.

_-_ Tu sais qu'elle n'agit pas comme elle vient de le faire avec n'importe qui, lui apprit-elle sans quitter Elina des yeux.

_-_ C'est justement ce que je viens de me dire, mais elle est si jeune. Elle n'a que deux mois, tu crois vraiment qu'elle sait déjà sourire pour exprimer ses sentiments ?

_-_ Absolument, confirma Fiona. Et jusqu'à présent, elle n'a accordé ce geste consciemment qu'à une seule autre personne ici : moi. Elle commence à reconnaître qui sont ses parents.

Ils échangèrent un regard emprunt d'une affection nouvelle et d'une grande fierté de se savoir ainsi démarqués des autres sorciers.

_-_ C'est un des aspects de l'amour qu'on ne m'avait encore jamais témoigné, s'émut Severus. Décidément, il va falloir que je m'habitue à cette forme de communication auquel je me sens complètement étranger.

_-_ Tu t'y feras très vite, j'en suis sûre.

Et effectivement, Severus s'était rapidement adapté à son rôle de père, même s'il restait maladroit dans de nombreux domaines et qu'il laissait Fiona se dépatouiller avec les tâches les plus complexes. Mais ils se délectaient ensemble des premières vocalises que leur adressait Elina avec une intonation toute particulière lorsqu'elle savait à qui elle avait affaire. Les membres de l'Ordre en étaient un peu jaloux, bien qu'eux aussi recevaient leur part de complicité et d'attention, et tout le monde se réjouissait du bonheur que répandait cet enfant à chaque seconde depuis qu'elle était arrivée au manoir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Environ un mois plus tard, Elina s'apprêtait à vivre son premier Noël auquel elle ne comprendrait rien, bien sûr. Mais la maison avait tout spécialement été décorée à son attention avec des illuminations et une multitude de personnages colorés qu'elle percevait très nettement maintenant.

Installée dans sa chaise de bébé lorsqu'elle ne dormait pas, elle avait suivi les déplacements des sorciers occupés à tout mettre en place avec une curiosité intéressée et avait fait son passe-temps favori de tenter d'attraper les pères Noël rieurs et les bonhommes de neige qui naviguaient librement dans la maison en lâchant de grands éclats de rire.

A la fin d'un repas où tous s'amusaient de voir les efforts d'Elina pour atteindre son but, Mondingus Fletcher l'avait un peu aidée en les poussant de sa baguette dans sa direction et tous s'étaient émus ensuite de la voir s'endormir les mains pleines de personnages qu'elle s'obstinait à tenir fermement jusque dans son sommeil.

Fiona avait découvert une autre source d'intérêt qui captivait Elina : l'heure du bain. Depuis quelques jours, la jeune femme se servait de cet instant d'intimité pour former des bulles, des petits animaux et autres figurines qu'elle façonnait à son idée et les laissait flotter dans les airs pour entraîner l'attention de sa fille. Elle créait des oursons d'eau qui tournaient sur eux-mêmes et se transformaient ensuite en oiseaux voletant au milieu de nuages constitués de mousse pour respecter leur apparence naturelle. Là encore, Elina aurait bien voulu les attraper mais ses gestes incertains lui donnaient rarement satisfaction et Fiona s'en réjouissait car Elina commençait à avoir la fâcheuse manie depuis quelque temps de vouloir tout mettre dans sa bouche.

Pour lui faire comprendre que tout n'était pas comestible, Fiona s'était amusée un jour à diriger une bulle de savon vers sa fille. Bien sûr, le plus souvent elles disparaissaient au contact des mains de l'enfant qui s'obstinait à vouloir les attraper. Fiona s'arrangea donc pour en dévier habilement une vers sa bouche et, comme elle s'y attendait, Elina voulu l'avaler. Evidemment, la bulle lui éclata sur les lèvres et dans le nez.

Fiona avait retenu un éclat de rire en voyant la fillette froncer son visage en une superbe grimace de dégoût accompagnée d'un souffle saccadé qu'elle expulsait par ses narines dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de la substance désagréable. Sur le moment, Elina comprit enfin que tout n'était pas bon, mais la leçon n'avait pas été retenue très longtemps car, dès le lendemain, elle tenta à nouveau de goûter tout ce qui passait à sa portée.

S'accommodant patiemment de cette période qu'elle reconnaissait être normale chez un bébé, Fiona se contentait donc d'intéresser Elina en variant de jour en jour la forme des animaux, des bulles et des nuages qu'elle associait parfois à d'autres accessoires.

Les mots étaient déjà d'une grande importance à Elina pour développer son éveil et un " pouf " joyeusement prononcé par Fiona accompagnait ses gestes lorsqu'elle décidait que l'heure du bain était terminée et faisait éclater elle-même les dernières bulles en touchant les formes du doigt pour les faire retomber en pluie vers l'eau de la baignoire.

Lors de la toilette du matin de Noël, Fiona regarda longuement son bébé avec une certaine appréhension en se demandant si Elina pourrait un jour créer elle-même toutes ces formes sans avoir recours à une baguette…

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Les jours filaient, heureux, et pourtant si différents les uns des autres. Elina se gorgeait de tout : des nombreuses allées et venues qui animaient sans cesse ses journées, des visages et des attentions qu'on ne manquait pas de lui porter, des sons nouveaux qu'elle percevait depuis sa chaise de bébé d'où elle dominait largement la vie frétillante du manoir.

Elle avait 5 mois aujourd'hui, s'adonnait depuis peu à de bruyantes vocalises qu'elle se faisait pardonner en charmant son entourage de sa personnalité espiègle, vive, impatiente, avide d'apprentissage et dont il émanait pourtant une grande douceur.

Fiona et Severus n'avaient plus un instant à eux malgré l'aide providentielle des membres de l'Ordre qui leur permettait de tout concilier. Pour ne rien perdre de l'évolution de sa fille -ce à quoi Fiona tenait farouchement-, Rogue rentrait tous les soirs à Aylesbury. Quelques fois, c'était bien après la tombée de la nuit lorsqu'il lui fallait superviser la retenue d'un élève, mais le plus souvent, il s'arrangeait pour être présent juste après avoir dîner au collège.

En arrivant un soir, il trouva Fiona assise seule dans le petit salon où elle aimait s'isoler.

_-_ Ecoute ce silence…, plaisanta t'elle en soupirant d'aise.

Rogue se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle se blottit contre lui.

_-_ Elina a encore donné de la voix aujourd'hui ? devina t'il en lui trouvant les traits fatigués.

_-_ Molly s'est proposée d'aller la coucher. Elle a été grognon toute la journée, elle commence à faire ses dents, expliqua Fiona.

_-_ Donc, en plus de brailler, elle ne va pas tarder à savoir mordre, ironisa Severus à son tour.

_-_ Oh, je ne lui en veux pas. Elle est si adorable.

_-_ Je monterai la voir tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, j'aimerais avoir le rare privilège de passer cinq minutes avec toi avant qu'Arthur ou quelqu'un d'autre vienne briser ce doux silence que tu apprécies tant.

_-_ En parlant d'être ensemble, s'alanguit Fiona en jouant avec les boutons de la robe de Rogue. J'aimerai qu'on fasse quelque chose toi et moi.

_-_ Je t'écoute.

_-_ Elina a quasiment cinq mois et demi, maintenant. Et j'aimerai que nous retournions au bord de la mer. Juste tous les deux, pour la journée. Pourquoi pas samedi ? A moins qu'il y ait un match concernant Serpentard au château ?

_-_ Non, il n'y en a pas. La saison ne reprend que la semaine prochaine. Mais tu oublies que samedi, nous serons exceptionnellement entourés uniquement de sorciers puisque leurs épouses seront absentes. Et j'aime autant ne pas imaginer dans quel état nous trouverions le manoir à notre retour en laissant Mondingus aux commandes.

_-_ Dans ce cas faisons comme les moldus. Nous n'avons qu'à faire venir une baby-sitter.

Severus baissa la tête pour apercevoir le visage de Fiona qu'elle ne redressa pas. Il n'en revenait pas, elle avait l'air tout à fait sérieuse.

_-_ J'ai du mal à croire que tu sois prête à confier notre fille à une inconnue, objecta t'il.

_-_ Qui te parle d'une inconnue. J'aurais toute confiance à laisser Elina à Hermione, par exemple. Evidemment, le choix est plutôt restreint puisque seuls trois élèves du collège sont au courant de sa naissance.

Fiona releva la tête pour jauger Severus d'un regard malicieux.

_-_ A moins que tu ne préfères Harry ? suggéra t'elle en arborant son expression la plus charmeuse.

Rogue inspira profondément pour s'éviter de grogner.

_-_ Non, j'aime beaucoup Miss Granger, affirma t'il d'une voix bien plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. Enfin… j'avoue que c'est très récent. Pour tout dire, ça fait à peine une minute.

Comprenant qu'il se moquait d'elle, Fiona lui envoya une tape sur le ventre.

_-_ Dans ce cas, tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à lui demander demain si elle est d'accord ?

_-_ Je le ferai, confirma t'il avec douceur. Pour toi…

Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

_-_ Je t'adore quand tu cèdes à tous mes caprices, se réjouit Fiona en calant un peu plus sa tête dans son cou.

_-_ Le problème, reprit Severus. C'est que j'ai Londubat en retenue vendredi soir. Il serait donc plus simple que je passe la nuit là-bas de façon à revenir avec Miss Granger samedi matin. Si elle n'est pas accompagnée, elle ne pourra jamais franchir les protections.

_-_ D'accord, fais comme tu veux. Je veux bien céder pour une nuit puisque je t'aurai tout à moi le lendemain.

_-_ Tant que j'y suis, veux-tu que je demande à Dobby de nous préparer quelque chose ?

_-_ Oh non, rejeta t'elle, animée d'une idée soudaine. Cette fois-ci, je m'occupe de tout.

_-_ Très bien, je te fais confiance. …Tu me laisses aller voir ma petite puce ? demanda t'il en tentant de se lever.

_-_ Je suppose que tu iras corriger des copies après ça ?

Severus confirma d'une grimace désolée et moqueuse à la fois.

_-_ Bon, dans ce cas, je vais rejoindre les autres.

Ils se séparèrent aux pieds de l'escalier et Fiona retrouva la bonne humeur des membres de l'Ordre qui passaient la soirée dans le grand salon.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

La vieille du départ, Fiona était toute excitée à l'idée de revoir l'océan. Elle pressa tout le monde de déguerpir de la cuisine aussitôt le déjeuner terminé de façon à disposer de tout l'après-midi pour préparer un repas.

Amusées par tant d'enthousiasme, Elena Doge et Molly se permirent plusieurs incursions pour voir où Fiona en était et ne purent s'empêcher de faire des suggestions.

_-_ Vous iriez beaucoup plus vite si vous vous utilisiez de votre baguette, fit remarquer Molly sans vraiment croire que son conseil serait suivi.

_-_ Il est hors de question que je me serve de la magie, refusa Fiona en souriant de voir leurs yeux briller de gourmandise. Je ne suis pas assez douée pour ça. A chaque fois que j'ai essayé de faire apparaître un simple verre d'eau, soit il n'y avait pas le verre, soit il n'y avait pas l'eau. Non, aujourd'hui, je veux que tout soit parfait. Par contre, vous pouvez m'aider à surveiller la cuisson, proposa t'elle avec amusement en voyant la curiosité des deux femmes croître à chaque plat qu'elles apercevaient.

Trop contentes de se voir assigner ce rôle, Elena et Molly se ruèrent sur des tabliers de cuisine qu'elles nouèrent à leurs tailles et se mirent au travail.

Les saveurs se dégageaient enfin des préparations et la pièce fut bientôt saturée de fumets délicieux. N'y résistant pas, Molly se permit de tremper une cuillère dans la chair tendre d'un pâté en croûte qui mijotait doucement et la porta à ses lèvres.

_-_ Mon Dieu ! s'exclama t'elle. S'il en reste, surtout n'hésitez pas à le ramener, hein ?

_-_ Vous devriez venir goûter cette ravissante crème au citron, observa Elena à l'autre bout de la table. C'est une pure merveille !

Elle rougit soudain d'avoir avoué si sottement qu'elle venait d'en manger. Fiona et Molly ne purent se retenir de rire.

_-_ Allons, Mesdames, les sermonna Fiona. Ne soyez pas jalouses, j'en referai. La recette ne va pas s'envoler.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le samedi matin, Severus arriva de bonne heure accompagné d'Hermione. L'adolescente se jeta dans les bras de Fiona lorsqu'elle vint l'accueillir dans le hall.

_-_ Oh Fiona ! Je suis si contente de vous revoir ! Ça fait si longtemps !

_-_ Moi aussi, Hermione. Tu m'as manqué.

Elles s'étreignirent dans un moment de tendre amitié.

_-_ Merci d'avoir pensé à moi, s'empourpra l'adolescente. Je suis très touchée de votre confiance. …A tous les deux, ajouta t'elle en risquant un regard vers Rogue.

Severus se contenta d'un sursaut du coin des lèvres, ce qui traduisait chez lui le reflet de sa plus profonde gratitude..

_-_ Viens, dit Fiona à Hermione. Tu vas voir, Elina a beaucoup changé depuis ta dernière visite et je vais te montrer où se trouve tout ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin.

Elles montèrent à l'étage le temps de quelques instructions et le couple put enfin partir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tout se passa si bien qu'Hermione devint rapidement la _nounou attitrée_ d'Elina lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Mais la période la plus difficile pour les résidents du manoir fut sans aucun doute celle où Elina atteignit ses 8 mois et avait acquis depuis peu que le déplacement à quatre pattes offrait quelques avantages.

Son désir de découvrir le monde, qu'elle n'avait fait qu'observer jusqu'à présent, lui ouvrait de nouveaux horizons et elle savait très bien échapper aux regards vigilants des sorciers qui l'entouraient. Par chance, les petits incidents causés par ce regain d'indépendance étaient souvent sans gravité mais, un jour, Elina se plaignit durant tout un après-midi d'une petite mésaventure engendrée par sa curiosité.

Mondingus Fletcher était revenu les bras chargés d'une brassée d'orties fraîches dont Severus avait besoin pour ses potions. Fiona, qui tenait Elina dans ses bras, se proposa de l'aider à libérer un coin du laboratoire pour entreposer les plantes récemment cueillies en attendant leur séchage.

_-_ Ici ce sera parfait, désigna t'elle en déposant sa fille un peu plus loin.

Mondingus abandonna la brassée d'orties sur le sol et ils commencèrent à dégager une commode au-dessus de laquelle étaient fixés des crochets. Ce serait l'endroit idéal pour y suspendre les fagots que le sorcier confectionnerait plus tard.

Après avoir déplacé quelques caisses de bois, trié des bocaux vides et épousseté le dessus du meuble, ils furent interrompus par les gémissements d'Elina qui tendait haut les bras en grimaçant, les mains rougies et l'air désolé. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'approcher de l'amas de plantes aux feuilles grasses et duveteuses.

_-_ Haaan, Elina ! Faut pas toucher ! s'exclama Fiona à deux doigts d'éclater de rire en découvrant la mine dépitée de sa fille.

En voyant sa mère la rejoindre, Elina se lança dans un vigoureux babillage pour expliquer ses malheurs.

_-_ Je sais mon poussin, ça démange et ça fait mal, hein ? Fais voir, maman va s'en occuper.

_-_ C'est le dur apprentissage de la vie, soupira Mondingus depuis le fond de la pièce.

_-_ C'est incroyable, il faut toujours avoir les yeux dessus, fit Fiona en allant chercher une potion apaisante.

_-_ Vous n'avez encore rien vu, attendez donc qu'elle marche !

Les bienfaits de l'onguent calmèrent les démangeaisons mais Elina raconta à sa manière l'incident à qui voulait l'entendre tout au long de la journée. Même le soir, lorsque Rogue revint au manoir, elle tendit ses mains dans sa direction dès qu'elle l'aperçut et grimaça en enchaînant des inspirations et expirations saccadées en fronçant son petit nez.

_-_ Eh bien, eh bien. On dirait que tu ne va pas comme tu veux, s'amusa t'il aussitôt en avançant vers elle.

Il regarda Fiona pour savoir ce qui s'était passé et prit une des mains d'Elina dans la sienne pour examiner la petite paume encore rougie.

_-_ Elle a joué avec des orties, expliqua Fiona. Mondingus a rapporté celles que tu lui as demandées et on les a descendues dans la crypte.

_-_ Je vois. Aujourd'hui, ce sont les orties, mais demain… Ce n'est peut-être pas très prudent de l'emmener là-bas.

_-_ Bien sûr qu'elle n'ira plus. D'ici quelques temps, il faudrait d'ailleurs penser à fermer la porte à clé qu'on laissera hors de sa portée.

_-_ J'y veillerai ne t'en fais pas.

Comme tous les soirs, Elina fut placée dans sa chaise de bébé pour assister au dîner des adultes et elle fut ravie de trouver un public encore attentif à l'anecdote de ses premiers déboires.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fiona comprit bien vite que la marche ne serait pas l'unique complication à redouter dans l'évolution d'Elina. Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle lui faisait prendre son bain, Fiona aurait juré qu'un des oursons créés d'une bulle de savon avait sensiblement dévié de sa trajectoire. Elle observa plus attentivement les gestes de sa fille : elle levait les mains comme d'habitude dans l'espoir d'attraper une des amusantes figurines, mais de là à avoir la certitude qu'Elina était pour quelque chose dans le déplacement du personnage…

Et pourtant elle eut un doute.

_-_ Elina, tu peux donner l'ourson à maman ? demanda t'elle, l'air de rien, en ouvrant sa main devant elle.

Mais l'enfant baissa les bras dans l'eau, tripota ses mains timidement et tourna un visage innocent vers sa mère en esquissant un sourire coquin, presque emprunt d'excuses de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

_-_ Tu peux essayer, insista Fiona avec douceur. Regarde…

Elle pointa son index vers un nuage de mousse et le fit venir doucement à elle, ce qui généra les applaudissements coutumiers qu'Elina accordait toujours à ce genre de spectacle.

_-_ A toi, maintenant.

Mais rien. La fillette avança sa main en direction de l'objet comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel bébé et rien ne se produisit.

_-_ J'ai sûrement rêvé, se résigna Fiona. Bon, tu es propre comme un sou neuf, mon trésor. On range les animaux ?

Comprenant parfaitement ce que maman voulait dire pour l'avoir vu faire maintes fois, Elina tourna son visage vers les formes en se réjouissant à l'avance de les voir retomber en gouttes de pluie devant elle et Fiona toucha un éléphant du doigt.

_-_ Pouf… ! fit-elle en s'amusant de voir sa fille arborer un large sourire et écarter les bras pour accompagner la dissolution de l'objet.

_-_ Et la petite maison, là. Pouf… ! réitéra Fiona. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas essayer avec un nuage ? tenta t'elle à tout hasard.

_-_ _Hiiiiinnnn_, fit Elina en pointant son doigt dessus.

La forme flottait toujours dans les airs.

_-_ Très bien, je n'insiste pas, mon poussin.

Elle sortit Elina du bain et, pour profiter des derniers jours du printemps, l'emmena faire un tour dans le parc.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fiona lui parlait beaucoup. Les syllabes doubles devenues courantes dans le langage d'Elina n'avaient de sens que pour son âme d'enfant, mais son désir de communiquer devenait plus fort de jour en jour et Fiona se lançait dans de longues heures de mots simples répétés dans l'attente que la fillette les prononce enfin.

Ça viendra bien assez tôt, tenta de la rassurer Molly quelques semaines plus tard lors d'un après-midi passé sous le porche du manoir.

_-_ _Mon-din-gus_, renchérit le vieux sorcier dans l'espoir de se voir être reconnu en premier.

Mais la perception de ce prénom n'avait pour effet de ne faire apparaître qu'un immense sourire sur le visage d'Elina car il évoquait en elle les pitreries et les nombreuses bêtises qu'il tentait de lui apprendre en douce et dont eux seuls en étaient les complices.

_-_ _Pa-pa_, ma puce. Ce serait déjà pas mal, modéra Fiona. Et _ma-man _serait encore mieux.

_-_ _Da-da-da-da-da… _! fut la seule réponse joyeusement chantonnée de l'enfant.

Et pourtant, le premier mot finit enfin par arriver. Par une belle fin de journée du mois de juillet, Fiona avait installé Elina dans sa chaise haute et surveillait la fin de la cuisson d'un plat qu'elle venait de préparer.

Rogue, Elphias Doge et Arthur revenaient d'une réunion de l'Ordre tandis que les sorcières vaquaient à leurs occupations et Severus vint rejoindre Fiona dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'Elina vit entrer son père, elle leva bien haut les bras en écartant ses petites mains et lança avec une assurance débordante d'enthousiasme :

_-_ _Papouf_… !

Il s'arrêta net dans son élan et arqua un sourcil indécis avant de regarder Fiona qui observait sa fille d'un air attendri.

_-_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… _papouf_ ? se méfia Rogue.

_-_ Je crois bien que c'est toi, s'émut la jeune femme.

_-_ Comment ça c'est moi ?

_-_ En fait, c'est l'amalgame de deux mots qu'elle entend souvent. Elle doit savoir depuis un bon moment que _papa_ que je m'évertue à essayer de lui apprendre, c'est toi. Et _pouf_ est une onomatopée que j'utilise pour accompagner la dissolution des personnages et des formes que je crée lorsqu'elle prend son bain depuis son plus jeune âge pour rendre ce moment agréable. …Tu sais que c'est son premier mot prononcé consciemment ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit par la taille avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il l'entoura de ses bras et lui rendit son baiser distraitement tant il était incapable de détacher son regard de la frimousse espiègle de sa fille qui le narguait encore un peu plus en renforçant la brillance de ses yeux.

_-_ Papouf, hein ? s'amusa t'il. Je ne suis pas certain que ce diminutif colle si bien que ça avec ma réputation.

_-_ Je ne voudrais pas ébranler tes solides convictions, mais maintenant qu'une toute jeune demoiselle t'a surnommé ainsi, je crois que la rudesse légendaire du redouté _Severus Rogue_ vient d'en prendre un sacré coup.

_-_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai m'en inquiéter, dit-il en essayant de s'en convaincre lui-même. Lorsqu'elle devra être réprimandée, je suis sûr que mon autorité naturelle lui fera très vite comprendre qu'il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser.

_-_ Mouais, c'est ce qu'on verra, douta Fiona en haussant un sourcil moqueur. Je me demande lequel des deux fondra en premier devant l'autre…

Il se contenta de resserrer un peu plus son étreinte sur Fiona avant d'aller embrasser sa fille.

Maintenant, vous savez donc qui est le fameux « Papouf », lol…

Je regrette un peu de ne pas avoir pris le temps de détailler plus en profondeur les premiers mois d'Elina (à la fin du prochain chapitre, elle aura 1 an déjà), mais ça aurait fait une fic trop longue et vous verrez que la suite ne manquera pas de rebondissements.

Dans le prochain, vous aurez droit aux prémices du retour de ce cher Voldemort, mais juste un petit bout à la fin car le début du chapitre est encore consacré à « Choupette » !

Bisous à tous en espérant recevoir tout plein de reviews !


	26. L'héritage d'Elina

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… éè).

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kikou tout l'monde !

Je suis toute désolée pour le retard mais je pensais que twwo referait surface bien plus tôt et que je pourrais continuer mes petites mises à jour sur tous les sites que j'utilise en même temps.

Bon, ce n'est pas le cas alors je me décide à publier mon chapitre 26 ici (vous l'avez en exclusivité !) mais ce sera le dernier avant mes vacances et ceci pour une bonne raison : je vous avais annoncé il y a quelques temps que Voldemort ferait son retour. Le problème, c'est que les trois prochains chapitres se suivent assez étroitement et que je ne peux décemment pas les couper pour ne pas vous faire perdre le fil et surtout ! ne pas trop attiser votre colère (j'ai été très méchante sur ce coup-là… éè). Je préfère donc attendre le mois d'août (euh… désolée pour ceux qui seront en vacances), de façon à ce que vous ayez une partie très importante de l'histoire en _à peu près_ un seul morceau (je reprendrai alors mes publications tous les quinze jours).

Voilà, après ces quelques excuses et explications, place aux RAR :

**Orkine**, merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel désespéré, lol. Les lecteurs dans l'ombre ne me gênent pas, c'est juste que c'est bien aussi d'avoir un petit mot de leur part de temps en temps, histoire de savoir ce que chacun pense (et puis maintenant on peut connaître le nombre de visite de chaque chapitre, alors mon moral va remonter un peu !). Je vois que le chapitre 16 est ton préféré, pour moi aussi, ça a été un véritable plaisir à écrire. Par contre pour ton observation suivante (Rogue amoureux un peu trop vite), je ne me fâche pas, bien au contraire. C'est vrai qu'on m'a déjà fait remarquer que cette partie arrivait un peu rapidement. Ca vient du fait que quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, j'ai rédigé les 15 premiers chapitres d'un seul coup et que j'avais tant de choses à mettre dedans que j'ai un peu perdu la notion de déroulement de temps. La période « je te hais » avec Fiona aurait beaucoup gagné à être un peu plus longue, je le reconnais (ça aurait d'ailleurs été marrant à faire !) et je regrette aujourd'hui de ne pas avoir inséré un chapitre supplémentaire à cet endroit. Du coup, tu as raison : Rogue paraît un peu « mou » trop tôt dans l'histoire même si j'ai essayé de le garder « conforme » à lui même lorsqu'il entraîne Fiona, par exemple, ou qu'il prend les choses en main quand elle est coincée chez Voldemort (dommage que tu ne m'aies pas donné tes impressions sur ces chapitres, j'aurai été curieuse d'avoir ton avis). Dans ta deuxième review, tu apprécies beaucoup le charisme dont j'ai affublé Voldemort, eh bien rassure-toi, il revient plus tranchant que jamais dans à partir du chapitre 27 et suivants ! Mille mercis pour tes reviews et n'hésite pas à les teinter de reproches ou de compliments comme tu l'as fait, toutes les critiques sont pour moi très constructives et elles m'aident beaucoup à progresser (enfin, j'espère ! la suite le dira…).

**vivi**, « vite » pour la suite, je crois que c'est un peu raté pour cette fois mais je peux toujours me cacher derrière l'excuse que c'était indépendant de ma volonté comme je l'explique plus haut, lol. Pour en revenir à ta review, j'adore aussi le coup du « Papouf » et tu verras qu'Elina va en profiter lorsqu'elle aura quelques années de plus. Merci pour ta review et ton impatience à suivre mes élucubrations… !

**lovedavidanders**, pas grave, prends ton temps. Et puis c'est déjà bien d'être passée juste pour dire que tu reviendras lire plus tard. J'espère que les vacances te permettront d'en avoir le temps. Bisous à toi aussi et à bientôt, j'espère…

**Nepenthes**, ah oui, j'ai déjà fait ça aussi de reviewer tout en lisant, ça a quelques avantages en effet (_ti clin d'œil mais le site ne les accepte pas en smileys_). Tu verras que dans la suite, Rogue va être bien être obligé de s'occuper de son bout d'chou. Malheureusement je ne peux pas m'étendre sur le sujet, dommage ! C'est pareil pour ta judicieuse question : Elin**a **(c'est pas « Elin**e **» mais c'est pas grave) héritera t'elle des pouvoirs de sa mère ? Par chance, tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre. J'aime bien ton idée de Dobby en nounou pour s'occuper d'Elina. Je dois avouer que j'y avais vaguement pensé mais il avait déjà un rôle important auprès de Fiona lorsqu'elle était enfant et c'était une façon pour moi d'intégrer Hermione (à défaut de Ron et/ou Harry) pour que les persos principaux de JKR restent un minimum présents dans une partie de l'histoire où ils n'ont normalement pas à intervenir. Ensuite, les orties : hmmm… c'est vrai que j'en garde moi aussi un très mauvais souvenir, même si j'ai eu plus de chance que ton frère ! Hmm, hmm, tu mentionnes à nouveau le coup du bain, je n'y reviendrais pas… (niarf, niarf !). « Papouf » est un peu tiré par les cheveux pour un premier mot, mais je l'aime bien aussi et tu verras qu'Elina saura très bien s'en servir par la suite (mais c'est dans longtemps, malheureusement). Voilà, je n'ai pas repris l'intégralité de tes observations mais j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de plaisir à lire ta loooooonnnngue review dont je te remercie du fond du cœur.

**Severa**, aaahh, je vois que tu as eu le reflex de venir lire la suite ici. Ca me fait plaisir de te retrouver (j'espère quand même que twwo finira par renaître de ses cendres même si j'y ai laissé pas mal de plumes ! lol). Pour en revenir à tes reviews : contente que mon mobile te plaise. Figure-toi que le vieux sorcier qui fait des cabrioles pourrait être beaucoup plus étroitement lié à Dumby qu'on ne le pense, justement. Mais je ne sais pas encore si j'exploiterai cette idée (qui germait dans ma tête au moment où j'ai écrit ce passage). Quant au pauvre Rogue, il n'a pas fini de se faire des cheveux, en effet. Mais ça c'est pour beaucoup, beaucoup plus loin dans l'histoire. Avant ça, il va s'en passer des choses, dont le fameux retour de Voldie que tu attends avec impatience. Merci pour tes reviews et je te laisse découvrir la suite !

**Keana**, contente qu'Elina te plaise. Pour ton plus grand bonheur, visiblement, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est également consacré au p'tit ange (avant de retrouver le Grand-Méchant-Pas-Beau, lol). Allez, je t'offre un scoop : Voldemort n'enlèvera pas Elina. En fait, ses plans sont beaucoup plus tordus que ça (sans vouloir t'offenser, ton idée était tout à fait louable). Bisous, chère Keana, et merci pour ta review !

**Lessa**, l'action arrive ! Enfin, pas avant le chapitre 27 mais après, ça va bouger jusqu'à la fin de la fic, tu peux me croire ! Merci pour tes compliments, j'avais peur d'avoir fait trop long sur l'évolution d'Elina mais, visiblement, j'ai réussi à pas trop mal doser, on dirait.

**Violette**, oui, oui, il va y avoir de l'action, c'est promis ! D'ailleurs ça commence dès le chapitre 27 et ensuite, ça sera comme ça jusqu'au bout. Bisous à toi aussi, chère Violette, et merci pour tes compliments.

**certhiel**, aaaahh super ! J'ai donc réussi à retranscrire l'ambiance familiale et chaleureuse à laquelle je tenais, alors. Oui, bon, euh… ça c'était le bon temps. Malheureusement, Voldemort n'a plus que quelques détails à mettre au point et… Oh stop ! Je m'arrête là. Il me reste à te remercier pour ta review avant de te laisser découvrir la suite. Pour l'instant, elle est encore consacrée à Elina. Je suis d'ailleurs ravie que ce personnage te plaise !

**Orpheana**, aaaahh, voilà une remarque sur mon Ambulocapsule ! J'sais pas pourquoi mais j'adore inventer des trucs magiques et celui-là m'est venu tout naturellement (tu me diras, il suffisait de se mettre à la place d'une femme enceinte pour ne pas avoir envie d'être trimballée dans tous les sens !). Hmm, la suite de tes observations avec l'intervention de Voldie est inévitable, je le crains. Mais on en apprendra un peu plus sur Elina aussi et elle ne disparaîtra pas de l'histoire pour autant. Merci pour tes reviews et tous tes compliments. J'espère que tu auras le temps de le lire ce chapitre avant de partir en vacances.

**Ombrage**, ouhlà ! Je suis prise en faute. Mince, les fans d'Ombrage existent ? Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Comment faire pour rattraper le coup… (réfléchit intensément). Ah ça y est ! Virer illico tous les passages où elle était censée intervenir (revoit son texte rapido). Ouf, il n'y en a pas. En fait, c'est le seul moment où je me suis servie de ce personnage et c'était juste pour situer l'histoire à l'époque de la 6ème année d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Une chance que je n'ai pas décidé de l'utiliser un peu plus ! Nan, j'plaisante. Je suis ravie de voir qu'une fan d'Ombrage s'intéresse aussi au personnage de Rogue (ils se rejoignent un peu niveau personnalité, d'ailleurs). Bisous à toi aussi, chère, honorable, sublimissime, respectable, vénérée (_hrumf, brffch, prfh _!) Ombrage ! Nan, sincèrement : merci pour ta review et au plaisir de te revoir… (PS : t'as rien contre Voldemort ? Il revient en force et pour un bon moment dans la suite). Re-bises !

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Vous verrez que j'ai préparé doucement le retour de Voldie dans ce chapitre (juste une petite allusion à la fin). Mais il revient plus déterminé que jamais dans le suivant (27) et c'est avec regret que je vous rappelle que vous ne l'aurez qu'au mois d'août.

D'ici là, je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances et je n'oublie pas de féliciter ceux d'entre vous qui ont passé des examens avec succès, cette année. Courage aux plus malchanceux qui n'ont pas eu cette joie, en vous souhaitant de tout mon cœur que la prochaine fois soit la bonne…

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture…

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapitre 26 - L'héritage d'Elina**

( En matière de révolte, aucun de nous ne doit avoir besoin d'ancêtres - _André Breton_ )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fiona eut la surprise de sa vie peu après le neuvième anniversaire d'Elina. Elle fut la première à se lever et s'introduisit dans sa chambre pour la réveiller. Elle commença par ouvrir les rideaux et les volets avant d'approcher du lit et y trouva la fillette assise et très occupée à maintenir un clown en plastique dans les airs par la simple force de son esprit.

_-_ _Hééééééééé ? _couina l'enfant toute contente de pouvoir partager sa nouvelle trouvaille avec quelqu'un.

Mais d'avoir observé la réaction de sa mère lui fit perdre sa concentration et le jouet retomba sur la couverture.

_-_ _Pouf_ ! l'accompagna Elina en se laissant basculer à l'envers sur son matelas.

Elle se redressa et regarda Fiona à nouveau. Son indécision tourna presque à l'inquiétude de voir que maman n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier.

_- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? souffla Fiona sans savoir comment elle devait réagir.

Passé un premier moment de fierté devant la prouesse de sa fille, elle réalisait peu à peu qu'il n'y avait plus de doute possible. A moins qu'Elina soit douée de télékinésie, seul le pouvoir du vent aurait pu produire un tel phénomène ; restait à savoir si cela devait être considéré comme une providence ou, au contraire, une catastrophe.

Fiona se décida enfin à sourire pour rassurer son enfant mais ce fut de courte durée tant elle était abasourdie et surtout, effrayée. Maîtriser les quatre éléments ne lui avait apporté que des ennuis, serait-il possible de protéger Elina d'être l'objet des mêmes convoitises ?

Bien sûr, toutes les précautions avaient été prises pour cacher sa naissance, et donc, l'existence possible d'une autre sorcière dotée de pouvoirs identiques. Mais comment affronter les premières années de la vie d'Elina où il serait difficile de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait révéler ses dons à personne ?

La lévitation d'un jouet lui était déjà apparue comme un acte normal du haut de ses neuf mois, qu'en serait-il de l'eau, de la terre et du feu pendant la période délicate qui allait la conduire à ses trois ou quatre ans et où il serait quasiment impossible de lui faire percevoir le danger que représentait de telles manifestations devant des personnes étrangères au manoir ?

Le feu. Fiona songea soudain au feu. Un accident était si vite arrivé !

Elle fut distante toute la matinée envers les membres de l'Ordre pour se permettre d'y réfléchir. Tous voyaient bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les chuchotements et les regards en coin étaient discrètement jetés dans sa direction et, tandis que ces signes auraient dû mettre Fiona en garde contre d'autres soucis beaucoup plus conséquents, elle se contentait de répondre aux inquiétudes par des sourires inattentifs et des paroles de réconfort dont elle ne se souvenait même plus du sens qu'elle leur avait donné.

_-_ Vous croyez qu'elle est au courant ? s'inquiéta Tonks en regardant Fiona sortir du grand salon.

_-_ Je ne pense pas, réfuta Maugrey Fol Œil. Ça m'étonnerait que Rogue lui en ait parlé.

_-_ Vous avez sans doute raison, en convint Arthur. Mais nous sommes parfois si maladroits. Elle doit bien se rendre compte que nous sommes préoccupés.

_- _Nous commençons à bien la connaître depuis le temps que nous vivons ensemble, s'interposa Remus. Et je jurerais que c'est plutôt elle qui est préoccupée. J'essayerai d'en savoir plus dans l'après-midi.

Mais Fiona avait poliment éconduit son ami lorsqu'elle s'était isolée dans le parc après le déjeuner. Elle s'était contentée de lui promettre d'être son premier confident si elle ne parvenait pas à surmonter ce qu'elle lui assura n'être qu'un léger tourment sans conséquence.

Et finalement, c'est ainsi qu'elle finit par voir les choses en début de soirée. Il n'y avait rien d'insurmontable à constater les premières manifestations magiques accomplies par un enfant.

Après avoir passé quelques heures à la bibliothèque à se pencher sur le sujet, elle avait déniché plusieurs ouvrages relatant que des milliers de sorciers s'étaient découverts des dons avant l'âge de cinq ans. Ils étaient tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres mais survenaient surtout après une opportunité et trahissaient rarement l'aptitude à des pouvoirs exceptionnels. La plupart d'entre eux ne parvenaient même pas à reproduire certaines de leurs prouesses à l'âge adulte. Un bébé pouvait très bien masquer le soleil de quelques nuages inconsciemment tout simplement parce qu'il avait trop chaud et qu'on l'avait oublié dehors.

Cet exemple trouvé au tout début de ses recherches avait rapidement rassuré Fiona et c'est avec un large sourire qu'elle accueillit Severus quand il fit son retour au manoir. Elle devait lui en parler bien sûr, mais c'était sans compter sur l'insouciance naïve d'Elina qui préféra annoncer son entrée dans le monde magique à son père d'une manière beaucoup plus expéditive.

L'enfant jouait tranquillement sur le tapis du petit salon que baignait le soleil par la porte-fenêtre grande ouverte et, lorsqu'elle vit Severus entrer, elle lui envoya son ours en peluche en pleine figure en le faisant voltiger à travers la pièce. Il le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe.

_-_ C'est toi qui a fait ça ? demanda t'il amusé mais surpris, en regardant Fiona vautrée sur un canapé.

_-_ Euh…, non, hésita t'elle. Justement, j'ai quelque chose à te dire... Je crois qu'Elina saura maîtriser les quatre éléments.

Le teint déjà pâle de Rogue vira au vert.

_-_ Tu plaisantes ?

Allons bon. Fiona était loin de s'attendre à une telle réaction. Le ton employé était dur, emprunt d'une froideur évidente, presque proche de la déception et du blâme. Elle comprenait pourtant qu'il soit inquiet puisqu'elle l'avait elle-même été, mais le peu de confiance qu'elle avait réussi à retrouver depuis son passage à la bibliothèque vola en éclat en une fraction de seconde.

_-_ Enfin quoi, ce n'est quand même pas la fin du monde, répondit-elle d'une petite voix en haussant les épaules comme l'aurait fait une enfant réprimandée injustement. Je reconnais que j'étais effrayée quand j'ai eu confirmation de mes soupçons ce matin, mais…

_-_ Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas la première fois ?

_-_ J'ai cru percevoir des signes il y a quelques temps. Elina n'avait que huit mois et j'ai pensé avoir mal vu, avoua t'elle toujours sur un ton d'excuse.

La fixité du regard impénétrable qui se posait sur elle glaça Fiona jusqu'aux os mais son instinct maternel la renforça du courage qui venait de lui manquer pour défendre farouchement l'équilibre de sa fille qu'il était hors de question de mettre en péril. Sans être vraiment consciente d'en avoir pris la décision, elle se sentait prête à se dresser férocement contre quiconque tenterait d'associer les pouvoirs qu'elle lui avait transmis par sa chair et son sang à une tare, une tragédie, et pourquoi pas, une malédiction.

Ses lèvres entrouvertes se fermèrent dans un pincement déterminé avant qu'elle ne poursuive :

_-_ Je devais avoir à peu près son âge quand sont apparus les prémices de mes pouvoirs. Pour autant que je sache, ni mes parents ni les MacAllister n'ont eu à souffrir de ma différence. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous soyons complètement dépassés par ce que d'autres ont su gérer et accepter. Elina a la chance d'être entourée de sorciers qui sont tout à fait conscients des risques qu'elle encoure et ce sera notre rôle de lui apprendre le plus tôt possible à se protéger d'elle-même et de l'avidité du monde de la magie.

L'impassibilité de Rogue la laissa sans voix à l'issue des arguments qu'elle venait de lui soumettre. Etait-il possible qu'il ne se sente pas capable de surmonter la situation ? Pourtant, cela lui ressemblait si peu. Ou peut-être était-il déçu qu'elle n'ait pas donné naissance à une sorcière ordinaire, tout juste pourvue de ce qu'il fallait de pouvoirs magiques pour se faire une place honorable dans le monde qui était le leur.

Si c'était le cas, Fiona ne donnait plus cher de leur union. Même s'il consentait à les garder l'une et l'autre près de lui, Severus ne les verraient sûrement plus de la même manière et elle préférait prendre les devants avant que les mots perdent toute leur valeur dans la routine que deviendrait leur vie. Il fallait qu'elle lui demande pardon tant qu'il était encore attentif aux sentiments qu'elle était en train d'éprouver.

Elle se leva et alla se placer face à lui. Un long soupir changea les traits déterminés du visage de Fiona en une grande sincérité qui trahissait également une sorte de désolation. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres mais avant qu'elle ait pu prononcer la moindre phrase, elle aurait juré avoir vu deux éclairs traverser les prunelles ardentes de Rogue. On aurait dit qu'il s'animait d'une soudaine colère et elle s'arrêta dans son élan.

_-_ Tais-toi…, intima t'il avec plus de douceur qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Je regrette d'avoir réagi comme je l'ai fait et je ne veux surtout pas t'entendre exprimer la moindre culpabilité. Encore moins le remord d'avoir transmis tes pouvoirs à notre fille. La providence a voulu que tu te fondes avec ce que la terre a de plus beau à offrir. C'est une chance, Fiona, pas une malédiction. Si Elina partage avec toi les quatre forces les plus puissantes que la magie pouvait vous accorder, alors c'est avec une immense fierté que je l'en aimerais davantage parce que je suis assuré qu'elle sera une grande sorcière qui veillera à mettre ses compétences au service de ce que la magie à de plus noble, tout comme tu as su le faire.

_-_ Moi qui croyais que tu allais m'en vouloir, murmura Fiona la gorge serrée.

_-_ Je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai peur… Mais tu l'as dit toi-même : nous serons là pour la guider, pour la protéger. Après tout, nous l'avons déjà fait en changeant son identité. Ce serait nous mentir à nous-mêmes d'affirmer qu'inconsciemment nous n'avons jamais envisagé l'avenir avec appréhension. A présent, nous sommes devant le fait accompli de ce que nous redoutions à l'époque où nous avons pris cette décision sans savoir à quoi nous attendre. Aujourd'hui, _redouter_ est un mot qu'il faut rayer de notre vocabulaire. Nous serons vigilants, efficaces. Nous prendrons les précautions qui s'imposent pour assurer sa sécurité et Elina grandira dans l'amour et la confiance que nous nous sommes jurés de lui apporter.

Fiona ferma les yeux et se laissa basculer en avant pour enfouir son visage sur la poitrine de Rogue. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

_-_ Il faut que nous prévenions Dumbledore le plus tôt possible, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

_-_ Tu viens juste de le voir.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Fiona releva la tête.

_-_ Ce n'est pas de là que je viens…, avoua t'il en détournant le regard.

Fiona compris sans qu'aucun nom ne soit évoqué et soupira profondément.

_-_ Si un jour _il_ essaye de s'en prendre à Elina, je te jure que je le réduis en poussière, ragea t'elle.

_-_ Je serai là pour balayer ses cendres, affirma Severus en souriant, retrouvant ainsi un semblant d'humour.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et conclut cet accord silencieusement avant de voir le visage de Rogue changer soudain d'expression. Sous l'effet d'une surprise inattendue, il baissa la tête pour apercevoir ses pieds. Elina avait crapahuté jusqu'à eux et tirait le bas de la robe de son père en lui tendant son ours en peluche.

_-_ Ah oui, c'est vrai, s'amusa Fiona. Quand elle te l'a lancé à la figure tout à l'heure, je crois que c'était pour te faire comprendre qu'elle voulait jouer avec toi.

_-_ _Inina Papouf_, confirma l'enfant en hissant son ourson plus haut encore.

_-_ Bon, il manque le verbe " vouloir " mais je pense que ça conforte ma supposition, non ? C'est _E-li-na_, ma puce, rectifia Fiona en la prenant dans ses bras avant de la placer dans ceux de Severus.

Une succession de _da-da-da _joyeusement prononcés accompagna cette requête enfin autorisée.

_-_ Comment allons-nous faire ? reprit Fiona. Si nous n'agissons pas très vite, il va falloir prévoir nos déplacements pliés en deux pour éviter tous les projectiles dont elle va avoir envie.

_-_ Nous allons commencer par avertir les membres de l'Ordre, suggéra Severus. Si à chaque fois qu'un objet vole dans une pièce et que quelqu'un l'intercepte en disant à Elina qu'elle doit demander au lieu de prendre elle-même, je crois qu'elle assimilera assez rapidement qu'elle ne doit pas utiliser la lévitation à tout bout de champ.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La décision prise fut expérimentée le soir même et tout le monde se retenait de rire en voyant la fillette froncer les sourcils ou ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés ou perplexes quand elle n'avait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Sa nouvelle trouvaille ne marchait plus. Mince ! Mais curieusement, elle obtenait gain de cause après qu'un " _tu veux ça ? _" retentissait à ses oreilles. C'était beaucoup moins rigolo, mais puisque le résultat était le même...

Cependant, au fil des semaines Elina finit par comprendre la leçon. Les mots les plus courants étaient acquis depuis longtemps mais ce qui revenait le plus souvent, c'était des " _ça Inina _" que la fillette lançait en montrant du doigt à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur quelque chose.

Sa soif de tout connaître devenait une véritable obsession mais sa curiosité lui faisait fréquemment délaisser un objet pour un autre, laissant entrevoir une personnalité dont le manque de concentration serait sans doute le principal défaut.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fiona nageait dans un bonheur parfait. La fin de l'été était superbe et sa seule préoccupation fut bientôt d'organiser une fête pour le premier anniversaire d'Elina. La seule ombre à ce tableau idyllique était les absences répétées et fréquentes de Severus -qui ne faisait pas qu'assurer son rôle de professeur- ainsi que les allées et venues désordonnées des membres de l'Ordre.

A bien y réfléchir, il lui semblait avoir déjà perçu quelques signes révélateurs d'un changement dans les habitudes du manoir mais elle était incapable de se souvenir avec précision à partir de quel moment tout avait commencé.

Il y a un mois peut-être ? s'autorisa t'elle à penser un jour où la maison était quasiment déserte. A moins que ça ne remonte à la période où elle avait découvert les pouvoirs d'Elina ? Peu importe, finit-elle par se dire. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur les préparatifs et tenait absolument à ce que tout soit parfait.

Et le grand jour arriva enfin.

Si les journées étaient encore ensoleillées, les nuits étaient plutôt fraîches en ce début d'octobre et c'est donc à l'intérieur que tout fut installé en prévision de l'heure tardive à laquelle se terminerait la fête. La salle à manger et les deux salons regorgeaient de décorations somptueuses, la cuisine n'était qu'un champ de bataille d'où s'échappaient des fumets délicats et où luisaient des pâtisseries. Les visages étaient rayonnants, débarrassés pour un temps de l'anxiété qui les ternissaient souvent depuis quelques semaines.

Elina était radieuse, les joues rouges d'excitation à l'idée qu'elle pourrait bientôt tripoter toutes ces guirlandes et ces drôles de fleurs qui se dandinaient au rythme d'une douce musique sortie de nulle part, puisqu'on lui refusait rarement de lui donner ce qu'elle demandait.

_-_ _Maman,_ héla l'enfant lorsque Fiona frôla sa chaise haute. _Ça Inina_, réclama t'elle en désignant un ballon aux teintes irisées qui changeait sans cesse de couleur.

_-_ Non, mon trésor. Tu vas bientôt avoir plein de cadeaux. Tout ça n'est là que pour faire joli, tenta t'elle de lui faire comprendre.

_-_ _Joli, maman_, confirma Elina en essayant de nouer ses bras tendus sur sa tablette, les yeux brillants de contentement.

_-_ Mmm, ravie que ça te plaise, ma puce, fit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front. Tu m'excuses un instant ? Maman a encore plein de choses à faire.

Fiona s'éloigna en répondant au passage à quelques sollicitations et ce fut Nymphadora qui vint tenir compagnie à Elina en agitant sous son nez un cocktail multicolore.

La plupart des invités étaient déjà présents et chacun discutait bruyamment en se répartissant équitablement entre la cuisine, le vestibule, les deux salons et la salle à manger. L'entrée de Maugrey Fol Œil et de Mondingus passa quasiment inaperçu tant les conversations et les rires couvraient l'animation qui faisait du manoir la plus belle salle de réception qu'on puisse imaginer. En les apercevant, Rogue s'avança vers eux et leur proposa aussitôt deux verres de champagne qu'il venait de récupérés pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur leur arrivée tardive.

_-_ Toujours rien ? demanda t'il avec discrétion.

_-_ Quelques mouvements de troupes à l'Ouest du pays, lui apprit Mondingus. Et de votre côté ?

_-_ Le Ministère ou le quartier général de l'Ordre, répondit Severus à voix basse. Rien n'est encore précis. D'ailleurs, je ne saurai quel sera mon rôle que demain mais il faut que j'y retourne ce soir. Je me demande comment je vais faire pour annoncer ça à Fiona. Elle va m'arracher les yeux.

_-_ Qu'en dit Dumbledore ? s'intéressa Elphias Doge qui venait de les rejoindre.

_-_ Je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer le voir, se déchargea Severus en interrogeant les autres du regard.

_-_ Apparemment, prit Maugrey en relais. Il exclut le Ministère sous prétexte qu'il n'y a pas eu beaucoup d'indications qui laissent penser qu'il sera très prochainement une cible. Vous savez bien que cet endroit regorge de ces charognes et Dumbledore est persuadé qu'on n'aurait déjà repéré certains signes. Quant à l'autre possibilité, l'évacuation totale des lieux doit être effective dès ce soir.

_-_ Je penche aussi pour le quartier de l'Ordre, renchérit Severus. _Il _s'est fait procurer des cartes ces derniers temps et, bien sûr, je n'ai pas réussi à y avoir accès, mais les parchemins m'ont semblé assez bien proportionnés pour représenter le plan d'un simple quartier de Londres.

_-_ Sauf si ces plans ne concernent qu'une partie du Ministère, fit remarquer Kingsley tout proche, accompagné d'Arthur, en pivotant dans leur direction.

_-_ Un plan condensé du Ministère ? tiqua Monsieur Weasley. Je ne pense pas. Le service des cadastres est sous notre coupe et l'édifice comporte trop de zones d'ombres pour se risquer à prendre d'assaut un lieu aussi complexe.

_-_ Très bien, conclut Molly venue se mêler au groupe en cours de conversation. Nous en informerons discrètement les autres tout au long de la soirée. Oh, mon trésor ! s'exclama t'elle en regardant Elina. Vas vite montrer à maman ce que tu sais faire, s'émut-elle. Tiens _papa_, puisque vous êtes là, se permit-elle en attrapant Severus par la manche. Regardez, votre fille vient de faire ses premiers pas !

Rogue se figea et se gonfla de fierté. Il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et tendit les bras pour accueillir sa fille qui s'avançait vers lui un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_-_ Tu marches, ma princesse, se réjouit-il en la réceptionnant dans ses bras. Molly a raison, il faut tout de suite aller montrer ça à maman. Elle doit être dans la cuisine et je ne veux pas rater l'expression de son visage lorsqu'elle la verra, dit-il à l'attention du groupe. Je vais l'amener là-bas.

_-_ Allez-y, mon vieux, compatit Maugrey. Nous aurons tout le temps de nous revoir plus tard.

Des applaudissements jalonnèrent le trajet qu'Elina parcourrait lentement, sa petite main solidement cramponnée à celle de son père. Une sorte de haie d'honneur s'était naturellement formée et ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la cuisine. Madame Doge donna un coup de coude à Fiona affairée au-dessus de l'évier et désigna la porte d'un geste du menton.

La jeune femme se retourna sans saisir ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Elle sourit machinalement en apercevant Rogue sur le seuil et baissa les yeux lorsqu'elle comprit que toutes les attentions allaient dans cette direction. Un sursaut de surprise illumina son visage et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure tant elle était émue mais peu sûre aussi de ce qu'elle croyait comprendre.

_-_ Elle n'est debout que parce que tu la tiens ? demanda d'elle encore prise d'un doute.

Pour toute réponse, Severus haussa brièvement les sourcils comme pour lui dire " à ton avis ? " et leva vivement les mains dans une attitude innocente pour lui prouver qu'elle se trompait.

Elina chancela un instant avant de retrouver son équilibre. Le sourire de Fiona s'élargit et ses yeux sombres se remplirent de tendresse en observant son enfant.

_-_ Tu viens… ? lui dit-elle au milieu du silence, d'une voix qui résonnait comme une douce mélodie.

La fillette ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'élança.

Tout comme l'avait fait Severus, Fiona s'accroupit pour réceptionner Elina qu'elle attrapa à bout de bras avant de la hisser dans les airs et la pencher au-dessus de son visage en lui murmurant des félicitations.

_-_ Et vous, plaisanta Mondingus. Si vous la lâchez, elle tient ?

Fiona lui lança un regard de défi et écarta les mains qu'elle planta sur ses hanches tandis qu'Elina s'agitait joyeusement à deux mètres du sol dans de grands éclats de rire.

_-_ Vous êtes jaloux, hein ? le nargua Fiona avec espièglerie.

_-_ Aaaah ça ! C'est sûr que j'attends avec impatience le moment où vous me prendrez dans vos bras pour ensuite m'envoyer voltiger dans les airs. La seule chose qui me chagrine, poursuivit-il en se grattant la nuque. C'est que je devrais subir les représailles d'un excellent professeur de potions qui risque de ne pas apprécier. Je crois qu'il me faudrait des semaines avant de faire à nouveau confiance à mes verres de Bièraubeurre… !

Les rires fusèrent sous la remarque que chacun reconnaissait être très probable.

_-_ Allez, tout le monde à table ! s'enthousiasma Tonks en attrapant deux plats.

Fiona reprit Elina qu'elle posa sur le sol. Elle se plaça derrière elle et lui prit les mains pour la guider à son rythme jusqu'à la salle à manger. Tous attendirent qu'elles soient sorties avant de leur emboîter le pas.

_-_ Ne lui dites rien pour ce soir, conseilla Molly en passant devant Rogue. Avec la journée qu'elle a eu pour nous aider à tout préparer, elle va dormir comme une masse et vous aurez tout le temps de vous éclipser après…

Severus approuva d'un signe de tête et se joignit aux autres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le lendemain matin, Fiona fut profondément chagrinée de découvrir que Severus était parti. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage, personne n'osa lui avouer qu'il avait rejoint les disciples de Voldemort depuis la veille et Molly avait vu juste : elle avait dormi comme un bébé et ne s'était rendue compte de rien.

Il était donc inutile d'en rajouter et chacun s'évertua à faire passer agréablement la journée dont Elina fut incontestablement le centre d'intérêt. Elle gambadait de sorcier en sorcier, s'installait parmi ses cadeaux principalement constitués de jouets au milieu desquels elle s'endormait parfois. Puis, elle se réveillait et tentait de partir seule à la découverte de la maison. Mais la vigilance des regards attentifs avait tôt fait de s'apercevoir de ses intentions vagabondes et il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour la remettre dans le droit chemin.

Puisqu'elle ne tenait à nouveau plus en place en fin d'après-midi, Fiona décida de l'emmitoufler chaudement et lui accorda une longue promenade dans le parc.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A des kilomètres de là et quelques heures plus tard, un imposant manoir recouvert de lierre assombrissait de son ossature délabrée le fond d'un ciel gris bleu brillamment éclairé par la lune. Rien ne laissait penser que la vie animait la bâtisse autrefois fièrement érigée en ce lieu reculé, abandonné des curieux au sortir d'un village isolé.

Si par un malencontreux hasard quelqu'un s'était aventuré dans le parc en friche enserrant la maison, il n'y aurait trouvé que trois tombes aux pierres penchées sous le poids des années, abritées d'un vieux cèdre.

Et pourtant, un homme sortit de la demeure, aussi sombrement vêtu que les murs décrépits. Il faisait froid. Il marchait vite. Mais était-ce la fraîcheur de la nuit naissante qui le poussait à se presser ? Non. Severus Rogue avait autre chose à faire que se soucier du mauvais temps.

A présent, il savait. Il s'avait ce que voulait son maître et les nouvelles pouvaient être alarmantes. Il devait se rendre au plus vite dans un autre édifice dont l'architecture aurait pu paraître aussi lugubre que le manoir qu'il venait de quitter, mais qui l'accueillerait de ses lueurs réconfortantes, de ses feux de cheminées chaleureux et où l'attendaient des âmes généreuses.

Il s'enfonça dans un sous-bois tout proche et transplana vers Poudlard…

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Le prochain chapitre s'intitule _La revanche d'un mage noir_ (sans blague, comme si vous n'étiez pas prévenus, lol !). Je le mettrai en ligne dans le courant de la deuxième semaine du mois d'août et je peux déjà vous annoncer que vous en aurez un autre avant la fin du mois (youpi !).

En attendant je me répète mais je souhaite réellement de bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui partent, sans oublier ceux qui restent aussi (profitez-en pour lire plein de fics !).

Bisous à tous et à bientôt…

Volderine


	27. La revanche d'un mage noir

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… éè).

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

De retour de vacances (ben oui fallait bien !), je peux enfin publier la suite. Mais avant, je fais un p'tit passage du côté des RAR dont je vous remercie du fond du cœur :

**Nepenthes**, t'inquiète pour le prénom, c'est vraiment pas grave et puis il me semble avoir vu dans un résumé que le perso d'une fic s'appelait « Eline ». La confusion vient peut-être de là mais revenons-en à ta review. Tu sauras bientôt si Voldie sera au courant de son existence (argh ! que c'est difficile de se retenir de raconter la suite !). Par contre, Elina ne mettra le feu nulle part et ce cher Rogue n'a pas fini d'en voir avec elle (ça, c'est pour plus tard). La remarque de Fiona sur son envie de réduire Voldemort en cendres s'il s'en prend à sa fille : ben euh… les évènements à venir vont être si particuliers qu'elle ne va pas vraiment avoir le temps d'y penser. Quant à Rogue, il est bel et bien parti quand même j'en ai peur, et tu vas savoir pourquoi aujourd'hui (ça valait le coup puisque c'était pour s'informer des vilains plans du Pas-Beau et rendre des comptes à Dumbledore !). Je te laisse donc découvrir enfin ce que préparait ce cher Voldemort et voir le résultat de ces longs mois de mise en place d'un plan diabolique, lol ! Une fois de plus, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Ce sera peut-être les derniers, qui sait… (J'dis ça pour quand tu auras lu le chapitre en entier -se sauve avant la catastrophe !-)

**Violette**, que veut Voldie ? Wahoo, je me garderai bien de te le dire maintenant. Je préfère te laisser le découvrir et en profiter pour courir le plus loin possible avant de me faire lyncher, lol ! Je m'attarde quand même encore un peu sur l'une de tes très judicieuses remarques : effectivement, si Voldie était au courant pour Elina, il pourrait aussi l'être pour Rogue. C'est donc pour ça que la suite se dirige vers une toute autre direction. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review malgré ton état de fatigue (du moment, j'espère que ça va mieux ?). Allez, ça y est… je fiiiiiile… !

**vivi**, mon retard est tout pardonné à ce que je vois, lol ! Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir, j'y peux rien si twwo est toujours dans les choux et je continuerai à publier ici, tant pis. C'est juste un peu la pagaille pour moi d'en être à des niveaux différents selon les sites. Mais bon, tout va finir par s'arranger ! Sinon, oooohh mille excuses de ne pas avoir été très précise (_s'incline respectueusement_), bien sûr l'anniversaire d'Elina correspond à ses 9 mois et non 9 années. J'ai relu la phrase et je sais plus pourquoi ça aurait fait « moche » de le préciser plus clairement (il y aurait certainement eu une répétition pas des plus esthétique, si je me souviens bien). Donc, je n'ai pas mentionné que c'était des mois mais c'en était, effectivement. Tu veux la suite ? J'en suis pas si sûre car je suis encore pour l'instant la seule à savoir ce qu'il y a dedans. Tu la veux quand même ? Soit, mais c'est à tes risques et périls ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère…

**Keana**, bouhhhh, quelle mauvaise nouvelle ! Mais bon, je te comprends, le tome 6 de Rowling n'attend pas, c'est normal et je serai d'ailleurs une des premières à me jeter dessus quand il sortira en français le 1er octobre. Cela dit, il vaut peut-être mieux que tu t'arrêtes maintenant car les chapitres 27, 28, 29 et suivants donnent une nouvelle tournure à l'histoire. En reprenant à partir du 26 quand tu en auras le temps, ce sera donc plus agréable pour toi de te remettre dans le bain. Au plaisir, donc, de te revoir à nouveau parmi mes lecteurs ! Et merci pour toutes les reviews que tu as laissées jusqu'à présent.

**Livia Park**, tiens, je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà eue comme revieweuse. Bienvenue, donc, et merci de commencer d'emblée par une tonne de compliments ! Malheureusement (pour moi !), tu arrives juste à temps pour découvrir une partie assez sombre de l'histoire (sans doute la pire de toutes, d'ailleurs !). J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas et que tu continueras à me suivre. Merci pour ta review et voici la suite.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et un p'tit mot avant de vous laisser lire… :

Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai eu que des commentaires agréables sur cette fic, peut-être continuerez-vous à l'apprécier. Par contre, c'est moi que vous risquez de détester quand vous aurez lu ce chapitre. Mais quoi qu'il puisse se passer dedans, l'histoire n'est pas finie pour autant et je préfère vous donner rendez-vous dans une quinzaine de jours ici plutôt que de le faire à la fin comme je le fais d'habitude. Il faut dire que quand vous aurez fini votre lecture, j'aurai filé depuis longtemps pour ne pas être victime d'un lynchage en règle ! Loooooooooooooool !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 27 - La revanche d'un mage noir 

( L'ambition souvent fait accepter les fonctions les plus basses ; c'est ainsi que l'on grimpe dans la même posture que l'on rampe - _Jonathan Swift_ )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A peine la gargouille s'était-elle écartée que Roque se précipita dans l'escalier et actionna le heurtoir de la porte. Une voix étouffée lui parvint et il traversa la distance qui le séparait de Dumbledore à grands pas impatients.

_-_ Je vous trouve inquiet, remarqua immédiatement le vieux sorcier. Prenez donc une chaise.

_-_ Il y a de quoi, rétorqua Severus sans détour. Monsieur le directeur, je viens d'avoir confirmation d'une offensive imminente. Mais contrairement à nos suppositions, ce n'est pas le Ministère qui est visé, ni la maison des Black. L'attaque aura lieu la nuit prochaine, à 4 heures du matin dans l'enceinte du bâtiment qui servait autrefois de quartier général à l'Ordre du Phénix.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et se recula sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

_-_ Enfin c'est impossible, souffla t'il, abasourdi. Pourquoi ce choix ? Il est vrai que l'Ordre y avait établi ses quartiers à une certaine époque, mais nous avons restitué l'édifice aux moldus depuis longtemps puisque Sirius Black nous a offert une alternative plus avantageuse.

_-_ Je sais. Mais il semblerait que Voldemort ait été mal informé et tout est déjà minutieusement prévu dans les moindres détails.

Severus n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore aussi pâle.

_-_ Savez-vous ce qu'abrite ce bâtiment aujourd'hui ? demanda le vieil homme d'une voix blanche.

_- _Pas exactement.

_-_ Il s'agit d'une sorte de maison d'accueil qui regroupe quelques logements. Plusieurs services administratifs y ont également installés leurs bureaux et des commerces de proximité y ont été aménagés. Mais pire encore, un internat d'enseignement public pour enfants issus de familles défavorisées accueille plus d'une centaine d'élèves. Ce qui lui confère la particularité de compter environ deux cents résidents permanents et, à l'heure où je vous parle, ils sont sans aucune protection…

Ce fut au tour de Rogue de pâlir d'inquiétude.

_-_ Nous ne pouvons pas laisser faire une chose pareille, décida Dumbledore. Il nous faut impérativement intercepter les troupes de Voldemort avant qu'elles n'aient pu mettre leur plan à exécution… Cette nuit, à 4 heures du matin m'avez-vous dit ?

Severus confirma en silence.

_-_ Ce qui ne nous laisse que quelques heures pour nous organiser. Il faut immédiatement réunir l'Ordre et réhabiliter la maison des Black où nous serons tranquilles pour préparer une contre-attaque. Avez-vous reçu pour consigne de retourner là-bas ?

_-_ Non Monsieur, réfuta Rogue. Nos derniers ordres nous ont été assignés ce matin et nous avons pour instruction de ne rien changer à nos habitudes pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Je dispose donc de plusieurs heures puisque je n'aurai à y retourner qu'en fin de soirée.

_-_ Je n'en reviens pas, s'étonna encore Dumbledore. Comment Voldemort a pu être assez stupide pour ne pas savoir que nous avions abandonné les lieux depuis maintenant trois ans ?

_-_ Quelques-uns de ses adeptes ont su habilement le convaincre que tout ça n'était qu'un leurre, Monsieur. Je ne sais pas comment ils s'y sont pris, mais ils ont su étayer leurs affirmations de preuves irréfutables.

Dumbledore soupira longuement.

_-_ Nous nous poserons des questions un autre jour, se reprit-il soudain. Le temps presse, Severus. Rendez-vous à Aylesbury et prévenez les membres que vous y trouverez qu'une réunion à lieu ce soir à 21 heures, où vous savez. Par précaution, chargez-les d'avertir un maximum de sorciers au cas où je n'aurais pas le temps de le faire.

_-_ Bien, Monsieur. Mais je m'inquiète de la réaction que pourrait avoir Fiona. Elle n'acceptera jamais de nous voir partir sans exiger de se joindre à nous.

_-_ Je le crains aussi, approuva le vieux directeur. Vous ne parviendrez pas à l'obliger à être raisonnable, mais je dois reconnaître qu'elle est maintenant tout à fait préparée à nous seconder avec efficacité et que son aide serait un atout majeur. Contrairement à Voldemort, nous sommes pris de cours et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser passer la moindre occasion de voir notre entreprise être couronnée de succès. Cela dit, je veillerai à ce que les membres de l'AD restent à l'écart, cette fois. Nous allons nous contenter de nos meilleurs éléments disposant déjà d'une certaine expérience. De votre côté, assurez-vous de la sécurité de votre fille si Miss Mandelsen ne veut pas entendre raison.

_-_ Ce sera fait, bien entendu, en convint Rogue en se levant. Mais je doute que vous réussissiez à convaincre Potter de rester à l'écart.

_-_ C'est vrai, redouta Dumbledore. Ça ne va pas être facile.

Il se mit à réfléchir et suggéra soudain :

_-_ Que diriez-vous de l'associer à la surveillance d'Elina ? C'est un moyen infaillible de l'éloigner et conserver du même coup sa propre protection que je ne veux pas voir être levée en mon absence mais que je ne peux pas assurer non plus.

_-_ Juste Potter ?

_-_ J'aimerais autant que Miss Granger et Mr Weasley soient présents également. C'est à mon sens le seul moyen de persuader Harry qu'il nous apportera une aide précieuse en acceptant, et c'est d'ailleurs une mission tout à fait honorable et d'une grande importance.

_-_ Soit, consentit Rogue. Faites comme vous l'entendez. Mais je tiens à ce qu'une garde rapprochée supplémentaire soit tout de même mise en place pour assurer la sécurité de ma fille.

_-_ Dans ce cas, ce problème est réglé et je me charge de l'avertir, se soulagea le directeur.

Rogue tourna les talons. Dumbledore le regarda partir et griffonna immédiatement quelques parchemins avant d'actionner plusieurs objets magiques sur son bureau.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Severus se glissa dans les profondeurs de la forêt interdite et transplana aussitôt pour le manoir. Il y retrouva les sorciers habitués des lieux en plus de quelques autres membres de l'Ordre et convia le groupe à se réunir sans attendre dans le petit salon.

Fiona vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle reposa Elina dans son parc et rejoignit Rogue près de la porte après que les derniers sorciers soient sortis.

_-_ Que se passe t'il ? demanda t'elle inquiète.

_-_ Je te le dirai quand nous serons tous ensemble. Pour l'instant, je voudrais que tu fasses monter Elina dans sa chambre.

_-_ Non. Je veux savoir maintenant, insista t'elle.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus et se colla à Severus en posant les mains sur sa taille pour le mettre en confiance. Il soupira de résignation.

_-_ Voldemort a enfin choisi une cible et l'Ordre se réuni ce soir pour organiser une contre-offensive.

Fiona se recula, horrifiée.

_-_ Le Ministère… ? redouta t'elle.

_-_ Non, démentit Rogue. Mais ce n'est guère mieux. Il s'agit d'un ancien bâtiment qui servait autrefois de quartier général à l'Ordre et qui est aujourd'hui peuplé de moldus.

Il détourna son attention vers Elina qui gazouillait innocemment au milieu de ses jouets. Fiona eut la même réaction et s'avança vers la fillette qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

Severus l'arrêta lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à sortir et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa fille. Puis, il enfonça sa main dans les cheveux de Fiona, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

_-_ Nous t'attendons…, promit-il simplement.

Fiona disparut quelques instants et retrouva les sorciers que Rogue venait d'informer des intentions de Voldemort. Leurs expressions ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'angoisse que venait d'engendrer cette nouvelle, mais une farouche détermination s'inscrivait également sur les visages. La jeune femme s'installa donc confiante sur un fauteuil et écouta Severus leur rapporter les dernières décisions prises par Dumbledore avec la plus grande attention.

Ils convinrent tous ensemble du choix des sorciers qui se joindraient à l'Ordre et qu'il faudrait prévenir dans l'urgence, et de ceux qui resteraient au domaine pour seconder Harry, Ron et Hermione dont l'arrivée était prévue en début de soirée. Bien sûr, Fiona ne voulut rien entendre et réussit à imposer fermement sa présence comme Rogue le redoutait.

Chacun partit ensuite mettre en place ce qui venait d'être décidé. Ceux qui restaient vérifièrent minutieusement l'efficacité des protections du manoir et ils se retrouvèrent autour de la table de la salle à manger une fois leurs tâches accomplies. Le dîner ne fut qu'un long silence instauré par les sorciers soucieux de réfléchir au rôle qu'ils allaient devoir tenir et Fiona quitta la table avant d'avoir fini.

Severus la rejoignit après quelques minutes et la trouva assise sur un fauteuil à bascule près de la fenêtre de la chambre d'Elina où elle se balançait doucement. Elle tenait son enfant dans ses bras, emmitouflée dans sa couverture et, les lèvres posées sur son front, laissait planer un regard fixe mais étrangement concentré sur le mur d'en face. Rogue s'approcha et vint s'accroupir à ses côtés.

_-_ Tout se passera bien, assura t'il avec douceur en posant une main sur son bras.

Il écarta la couverture et découvrit le visage paisiblement endormi d'Elina appuyé contre le sein de sa mère.

_-_ Tu peux toujours changer d'avis, tenta t'il de la convaincre en espérant de toute son âme qu'elle accepte de le faire.

_-_ Non. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il s'en prenne à des moldus et il le sait.

_-_ Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Il ignore que c'est le cas, rappela Severus.

_-_ Tu ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'il commettait une erreur ?

_-_ Ce n'est pas si simple. Voldemort à une façon très particulière d'organiser les choses. Il n'informe ses partisans qu'à l'instant où il juge leur intervention nécessaire dans le cadre de ses projets et je n'ai été prévenu de ses intentions que ce matin.

_-_ Et qu'es-tu censé faire là-bas ?

_-_ Assurer l'acheminement des ennemis capturés vers un lieu que nous sommes très peu nombreux à connaître et les mettre hors d'état de nuire pour en faire des prisonniers. Autrement dit, je n'entre en jeu que tardivement et c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien su avant.

_-_ Sauf qu'il va avoir une sacrée surprise quand il se rendra compte de son erreur, fit-elle remarquer avec inquiétude. Et tous ces gens qui…

Mais elle se tut et inspira profondément en pensant aux moldus qui allaient être pris dans le feu ardent d'une bataille qui ne les concernaient pas.

_-_ Nous aviserons à ce moment-là…, tenta t'il de la rassurer.

Fiona laissa passer un moment avant de reprendre.

_-_ Sale vermine, ragea t'elle entre ses dents. En plus du pouvoir, il faut aussi qu'il soit doté d'une grande intelligence !

Ses balancements se firent plus furieux et Severus retint l'un des accoudoirs du fauteuil pour l'obliger à retrouver une cadence plus sereine. Elle l'observa d'un regard dur mais ne dit rien puisque c'était toujours contre Voldemort qu'elle était en colère et non contre le geste que Rogue venait d'avoir.

_-_ Tu viens ? Il faut y aller, dit-il en se relevant. Il est presque 9 heures.

Elle se résigna à recoucher Elina et ils se penchèrent tous les deux au-dessus de son lit. Fiona caressa un moment la joue de son bébé du revers de ses doigts.

_-_ Maman revient, mon cœur, assura t'elle comme pour s'en convaincre elle-même.

Lorsqu'ils redescendirent dans le hall, ils retrouvèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivés depuis peu et les remercièrent chaleureusement de leur aide et du soutien que leur témoignèrent les trois adolescents. Severus et Fiona s'isolèrent un instant dans la salle à manger et s'enlacèrent longuement avant l'heure inévitable de la séparation puisqu'elle assisterait seule à la réunion de Dumbledore tandis que lui retournerait auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La réunion de l'Ordre fut entièrement consacrée à l'organisation d'une offensive car chacun connaissait déjà les intentions de Voldemort sur lesquelles il était inutile de s'attarder. Des plans de l'ancien quartier général furent donc rapidement déployés sur la longue table de la salle à manger de la maison des Black -réhabilitée dans l'urgence pour l'occasion- et tous élaborèrent des stratégies en prévision de l'évacuation des moldus qu'il faudrait peut-être envisager.

La connaissance qu'ils avaient des lieux était un avantage indéniable et les visages se marquèrent peu à peu de la confiance qu'ils avaient de peut-être voir échouer les terribles desseins du mage noir. Mais curieusement, le sort des moldus ne fut pas le point le plus important sur lequel ils débattirent car Dumbledore misait sur une autre alternative pour fonder ses espoirs.

Il n'avait pas perdu son temps depuis que Rogue était venu l'informer et s'était rendu aussitôt sur place pour réactiver une très ancienne protection dont était autrefois doté le bâtiment. C'était une illusion d'optique assez similaire à celle appliquée à Poudlard qui consistait à n'en faire voir que des ruines à qui tenterait de s'en approcher, même et surtout si celui-ci appartenait au monde magique.

Il ne fut donc que très peu question d'évacuer les moldus qui se trouveraient nettement plus à l'abri s'ils restaient à l'intérieur plutôt que d'essayer d'en sortir et, d'après les sorciers spécialisés dans les techniques de camouflage, il était hautement probable qu'ils ne se rendraient même pas compte qu'ils étaient attaqués. Seuls des sorciers confirmés s'en seraient aperçus s'ils s'étaient trouvés dans l'enceinte du bâtiment et, puisqu'il n'était justement pas question d'y entrer, le problème s'en trouvait résolu et fut simplement évoquer pour parer à toute éventualité.

La principale préoccupation était donc le temps dont allaient disposer les membres de l'Ordre pour agir car il leur fallait attendre que les Mangemorts aperçoivent effectivement l'édifice avant de le faire disparaître. Ils bénéficieraient ainsi de l'effet de surprise et pourraient les neutraliser plus facilement.

S'en suivrait certainement à partir de cet instant une bataille sans merci mais, privés soudain de site à prendre d'assaut, les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres seraient alors vulnérables et déstabilisés par cet imprévu.

Il fut donc étudié un nouveau plan représentant les ruines ensorcelées qui devaient apparaître et chacun choisit un emplacement où il pourrait s'embusquer et riposter efficacement.

Après de longues heures de discussion, Fiona fut enfin soulagée de voir à quel point le monde magique regorgeait de ressources et il fut justement question du rôle qu'elle aurait à jouer.

Dumbledore parvint à amener discrètement dans ses suggestions qu'elle serait plus utile aux abords du site plutôt qu'au cœur de la bataille et répondait ainsi sans l'exprimer clairement aux attentes de Severus -et des siennes- de ne pas exposer la jeune femme à un trop grand danger.

Fiona n'y vit que du feu et accepta de se charger des Mangemorts qui tenteraient sûrement de fuir par des moyens divers quand ils s'apercevront trop tard qu'il leur serait impossible de transplaner à l'intérieur d'une zone délimitée depuis peu par Dumbledore.

La zone, maintenant tracée en rouge sur la carte, n'était pas très vaste puisqu'il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupçons des Mangemorts qui arriveraient certainement par ce moyen d'ici quelques heures et Fiona se pencha sur le parchemin pour décider de l'emplacement de quelques murs de feu qu'elle pourrait ériger. Il faudrait les prévoir à l'opposé des endroits où elle se trouverait physiquement car il risquait d'y avoir des zones d'ombres qui seraient hors de sa vigilance en raison de la hauteur de certains murs qui réduiraient sa visibilité. Elle nota au passage que la proximité d'un étang situé non loin de là pourrait s'avérer utile et revit une fois encore le plan qu'elle venait d'établir mentalement.

Puis, une pendule sonna 3 heures quelque part dans la demeure et Maugrey Fol Œil rappela qu'il valait mieux y aller avant que les Mangemorts ne se rendent sur place. Selon les instructions de Rogue, ils prévoyaient d'arriver le plus tard possible pour ne pas être repérés mais les membres de l'Ordre devaient eux-mêmes se mettre en position et il leur fallait encore quitter la maison des Black pour transplaner.

Chacun sortit donc avec l'assurance de voir une chance à la réussite de leur entreprise malgré le peu de temps dont ils avaient disposé pour s'organiser.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_22 octobre 1999…_

La nuit était déjà sombre quand les membres de l'Ordre se positionnèrent à l'abri de bosquets ou de murs comme ils en avaient décidé. Devant eux s'élevait un immense bâtiment de briques rouges aux fenêtres encore illuminées par endroits et chacun attendit, légèrement en retrait d'un autre groupe préposé à faire disparaître l'édifice à l'arrivée des Mangemorts.

Tout était calme et d'un silence si tranquille qu'il était difficilement envisageable d'imaginer qu'un affrontement était sur le point de révolutionner la douce quiétude qu'inspiraient les lieux. Mais bientôt, une silhouette vêtue d'un noir profond apparut. Puis une deuxième et une autre encore. Quelques sourires se dessinèrent sur les visages des sorciers embusqués lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que la plupart des Mangemorts s'avançaient déjà dans le cercle où le transplanage leur serait impossible et se trouvaient du même coup encerclés.

Des dizaines d'autres ombres se matérialisèrent et leur nombre diminua enfin tandis que le doux chant d'un phénix vint transpercer la noirceur des cieux piquetés d'astres rendus scintillants par l'absence totale de lune.

Aussitôt, des baguettes furent brandies et le bâtiment se mit à se mouvoir en une image distordue pour finir par ne représenter que quelques murs toujours debout mais si délabrés que plusieurs pierres en tombèrent.

Les Mangemorts abasourdis s'observèrent les uns les autres dans une incompréhension silencieuse. Ils eurent bientôt à répondre à des sorts et maléfices qui les atteignaient de toute part et le conflit encore insoupçonné quelques heures plus tôt foudroya la campagne d'éclairs nourris de l'énergie d'une rage presque palpable tant elle était perceptible.

Des membres de l'Ordre couverts par leurs associés se frayèrent un passage parmi leurs ennemis et passèrent par-dessus les murs pour se mettre à l'abri. D'autres restèrent sur leurs positions et parvinrent ainsi à prendre leurs adversaires dans un étau efficace qui fut fatal à plusieurs adeptes du mage noir.

Fiona entendit l'un d'eux avertir les autres qu'il leur était impossible de s'enfuir et se mit en quête d'obliger les Mangemorts à resserrer leurs rangs. Elle parvint à les repousser vers groupe de cinq membres de l'Ordre qui en firent aussitôt leur affaire et, pour avoir une meilleure visibilité de ce qui se passait de l'autre côté des ruines, elle escalada un tertre et bloqua à nouveau un groupe de Mangemorts en abattant la foudre à leurs pieds.

_-_ Ça suffit ! entendit-elle dans son dos. Descendez de là et suivez-nous.

Elle se retourna. Six Mangemorts se tenaient devant elle. Fiona se servit du pouvoir de l'air pour se laisser porter jusqu'au sol en fondant sur ses proies. Dans le même temps, elle sortit sa baguette de la manche de sa robe et la pointa sur l'un d'eux.

_-_ _Expelliarmus_ ! s'écria t'elle tandis qu'elle envoyait une boule de feu sur un autre de sa main libre et se posait enfin sur la terre ferme.

L'homme désarmé fut propulsé dans les airs alors qu'un autre s'occupa à éteindre les flammes qui consumaient les vêtements de son confrère. Les trois Mangemorts restant évitèrent de justesse la déferlante qui s'éleva de l'étang tout proche et obligèrent Fiona à s'éloigner des ruines en calculant savamment leur nouvelle position.

Retranchée entre le mur d'une grange abandonnée et d'un groupe d'arbres enserrés de friche trop dense pour permettre la moindre chance de fuite, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'engager à reculons entre les deux dans un sentier sommaire qui offrait la seule issue possible. Mais elle hésita. S'éloigner des membres de l'Ordre n'était sans doute pas la meilleure des choses à faire. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à une nouvelle stratégie. Un des hommes dirigea sa baguette sur elle et elle lui renvoya son sortilège d'un revers de la main. Curieusement, rien ne se produisit, le Mangemort chancela un instant mais resta sur ses deux jambes sans avoir subi de blessure apparente.

Fiona recula encore en tentant de passer rapidement en revue tous les stratagèmes qu'elle connaissait à la protection des sorts mais n'en trouva aucun capable de provoquer un tel effet et s'inquiéta qu'un tel phénomène ait pu se produire.

Pour gagner du temps, elle ouvrit une brèche dans la terre que les trois hommes s'empressèrent d'enjamber avant qu'elle ne s'élargisse et Fiona recula encore pour garder ses distances.

Puis, elle comprit soudain. Elle s'était tellement enfoncée dans le passage qu'elle était maintenant bloquée par un nouveau groupe d'hommes qui visiblement l'attendait à l'autre bout. Cela expliquait du même coup le manque de réactivité des premiers et surtout, confirmait le fait qu'ils n'étaient investis d'aucune protection magique, comme elle l'avait pensé, mais qu'ils lui avaient volontairement envoyé un sortilège fictif tout simplement.

Le souffle court, elle évalua ses chances de les anéantir tous à la fois et entrevoyait déjà une solution. Mais qu'attendaient-ils pour intervenir ? Ils se contentaient de bouger légèrement pour anticiper une faille éventuelle dans la barrière qu'ils formaient au cas où Fiona aurait tenté de s'enfuir.

Et le danger vint d'en haut. Voldemort se laissa glisser en planant dans les airs depuis le toit de la grange et se posa doucement derrière l'un de ses hommes. Subjuguée, Fiona baissa sa baguette et observa longuement la haute silhouette silencieuse qui lui rendait un regard invisible sous son capuchon, en se demandant quelles allaient être les intentions du mage noir.

_-_ Tuez-la…, ordonna t'il d'une voix parfaitement claire.

Fiona eut l'impression d'entendre cette injonction se répéter plusieurs fois dans son esprit tant elle était abasourdie par cette décision. Les baguettes se levèrent dans sa direction et, sans parvenir à se résigner à croire que Voldemort puisse réellement vouloir une chose pareille, elle se mit à hurler :

_-_ NON !

Mais en vain. Une multitude d'éclairs d'un vert intense l'atteignirent de tous côtés. Elle n'eut que le temps de fermer les yeux pour réprimer l'immense douleur qui lui parcourut le corps et s'effondra à terre dans une chute qui lui parut d'une longueur interminable.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha lentement du corps sans vie et l'observa un instant.

_-_ Parfait, murmura t'il avec une sérénité déconcertante. Tout se déroule comme prévu. Maintenant, laissons faire Dumbledore…

D'un simple signe de tête, il assigna un des Mangemorts à un ordre et la marque des ténèbres s'éleva vers les cieux. Elle stabilisa son ascension au-dessus des ruines et plana comme une menace alors qu'elle n'était rien d'autre que l'horrible signature d'une mission accomplie.

Voldemort transplana sans attendre. Il fut aussitôt imité par le reste de ses adeptes qui laissèrent les membres de l'Ordre pantois devant une fuite aussi soudaine qu'inattendue. Un seul de ses partisans ne le suivit pas.

_-_ Mais pourquoi partent-ils ? s'étonna Tonks.

_- _Tu ne vois donc pas ? fit Kingsley Shacklebolt en désignant la marque du menton.

_-_ Si. Mais pourquoi estiment-ils avoir remporté une victoire alors que nous sommes tous encore debout ? …Enfin presque, ajouta t'elle en voyant Mondingus assis par terre qui se lançait au hasard des sortilèges à lui-même dans l'espoir de faire réapparaître sa tête.

_-_ Oh, il s'est effectivement passé quelque chose qui doit les réjouir, assura Dumbledore en surgissant derrière le groupe. Vous n'avez donc pas vu la formidable illumination qui s'est produite tout à l'heure ?

_-_ En effet, approuva Maugrey. Et ils ont dû s'y mettre à plusieurs pour dégager une telle puissance.

_-_ Qui est mort ? demanda justement Remus en accourant vers les sorciers.

_-_ C'est là toute la question, fit sombrement Dumbledore. Minerva, désigna t'il. Donnez un signal de rassemblement je vous prie. Nous saurons bientôt qui manque à l'appel…

_-_ Bien, Monsieur, accepta McGonagall en tremblant légèrement.

Elle leva sa baguette et le chant du phénix retentit à nouveau au cœur de la campagne mais, curieusement, il fut perçu comme une longue plainte aux oreilles des sorciers inquiets qui ne tardèrent pas à se réunir et… comprendre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Une seule silhouette sombre était encore sur les lieux. Severus s'était précipité vers la grange à l'apparition d'une onde verte impressionnante aussitôt suivie de la marque des ténèbres. Il avait rapidement trouvé le passage marqué de nombreuses traces de pas qui renforçaient la conviction qu'il avait d'être sur la bonne voie et s'y était engagé en pensant n'avoir à secourir qu'un membre de l'Ordre.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il s'aperçut de son erreur et ses jambes le portèrent à peine jusqu'au corps abandonné de Fiona. Elle était étendue sur le dos, presque paisible et il tomba à ses côtés. Il dégagea ses cheveux, embrassa son visage en mêlant ses larmes à ses baisers inutiles.

Anéanti, il resta un long moment prostré dans la nuit à nouveau silencieuse et se décida à la prendre dans ses bras. Il se releva et marcha en y pensant à peine vers le seul lieu où il trouverait de la compassion et de l'aide.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lorsqu'il arriva près des ruines, les membres de l'Ordre l'attendaient. Certains détournèrent les yeux de ce couple étrangement désuni dans la conviction qu'ils avaient eue à vouloir s'obstiner à faire le bien. D'autres étaient déjà en pleurs ou se muraient dans un mutisme chargé d'incompréhension devant ce qu'ils avaient toujours cru impossible. Et d'autres encore, se lancèrent dans des chuchotements effrénés en espérant qu'il y ait peut-être encore quelque chose à faire.

Mais tous virent leurs derniers espoirs se réduire à une cruelle évidence lorsque Rogue s'arrêta enfin. Fiona avait succombé à l'absurdité d'une action commanditée par le plus abject mage noir de tous les temps.

Severus déposa le corps de la jeune femme aux pieds de Dumbledore et s'y effondra une nouvelle fois en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il se gorgea une dernière fois du parfum de celle qui avait su faire de lui un être différent. Qui avait su lui donner la force de poursuivre les efforts que dix-sept années de lutte acharnée contre lui-même avait souvent découragé et, surtout, lui avait accordé un pardon pourtant plus qu'improbable à ses erreurs passées.

Dumbledore se pencha et le prit par le bras.

_-_ Venez, Severus, dit-il doucement. Nous allons la ramener au château.

Rogue se releva lentement sous la pression de la main du vieil homme et resta là, à observer encore celle qu'il avait aimée en ne pouvant croire que tout était fini.

D'un regard silencieux, Dumbledore désigna quelques sorciers pour s'occuper de transporter Fiona et recommanda aux autres de partir eux aussi. Ce qui fut fait dans le silence le plus pesant qu'on puisse imaginer.

_-_ Vous ne venez pas ? lui demanda McGonagall après que les derniers sorciers soient partis.

_-_ Allez-y, Minerva. Je vous rejoins bientôt, il me reste encore quelque chose à faire…, répondit-il évasivement.

Sans s'attarder davantage, elle transplana à son tour et Dumbledore amorça une marche lente vers la grange dressée dans la pénombre. Comme l'avaient fait plusieurs sorciers avant lui, il s'engagea dans le passage et s'arrêta plus loin, reconnaissant sans difficulté l'endroit où la vie et la mort s'étaient côtoyées quelques instants plus tôt.

D'un regard triste mais parfaitement concentré, il scruta minutieusement les alentours et ses yeux d'un bleu perçant se posèrent enfin sur une fine tige de bois abandonnée dans l'herbe que la rosée de l'aube naissante commençait à envahir. Cinq ou six pas supplémentaires le menèrent à proximité de l'objet magique. Il se baissa pour le ramasser.

Avec la nostalgie accompagnant un évènement heureux qu'on se plait à se remémorer, il entendit alors une voix surgir du plus profond de son âme. Elle était étouffée par la brume que le temps s'ingénue toujours à déposer sur les souvenirs lointains, mais les propos évoqués ce jour-là lui revinrent pourtant étrangement clairs en mémoire.

-_ Essayez celle-ci, proposait Monsieur Ollivander. 25,4 cm, bois de merisier et crin de licorne._

_Mais l'essai n'avait rien donné et le marchand avait patiemment dévalisé ses étagères pour finir par présenter une autre boîte à Fiona qu'il avait ouverte avec toute l'exaltation étroitement liée à une profession pratiquée avec passion depuis des années._

_Fiona avait agité doucement la baguette d'où s'était échappée une multitude de petites étoiles blanches, dorées, et argentées, accompagnées d'un voile gris si léger qu'il avait mit du temps à se dissiper._

_Monsieur Ollivander avait dévisagé la jeune sorcière de ses yeux d'un gris aussi froid que l'acier mais emprunts également d'une sorte d'admiration._

-_ Très intéressant, s'était-il réjouit dans un murmure. Rare…, très rare. De la délicatesse. Une maniabilité exceptionnelle. Peu de puissance et pour cause… Presque superflue pour quelqu'un qui… Mais en parfaite harmonie avec…_

_Il n'avait pas terminé la moitié de ses phrases et Dumbledore se souvint très bien avoir lui-même souri d'insouciance en recevant la confirmation que la jeune femme en qui il avait fondé sa confiance en l'accueillant au collège, possédait des pouvoirs exceptionnels, mais sans se douter qu'un jour, ils pourraient la conduire à sa perte._

_-_ 28 cm, bois de rose et pierre de lune, murmura le véritable Dumbledore dans la nuit maintenant glacée.

La gorge serrée, il caressa un instant de bois vernis de ses longs doigts noueux et rangea la baguette dans sa poche. Un dernier regard dirigé vers le ciel étoilé fut l'ultime vision qu'il s'accorda avant de rentrer lui aussi à Poudlard…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Euh… oserais-je vous demander ce que vous en avez pensé ?


	28. La sépulture des anges

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… éè).

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hello !

Bon je sais, j'ai une semaine de retard mais je n'avais plus de connexion Internet (comme quoi la technologie moldue, hein…). C'est réparé maintenant, je vais donc pouvoir répondre à vos reviews, et vous m'avez drôlement gâtée, d'ailleurs !

**Nepenthes**, j'ai bien peur qu'on ne puisse rien rembobiner, malheureusement (j'ai soigneusement évité les noix de coco, lol -_cf. ta review si t'as dormis depuis_-). Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que Voldie sait ce qu'il fait. Ouais bon, c'est un peu court c'est vrai, mais les chapitres suivants répondront à tes questions (avec quelques surprises auxquelles personne ne s'attend, même pas Voldie !). Merci pour ta fidélité à reviewer tous mes chapitres, et je n'oublie pas les compliments que tu m'adresses à chaque fois bien sûr… !

**vivi**, je reconnais que j'y ai été un peu fort, mais attend de voir la suiteuh ! Bah oui, Elina n'a plus de maman (la seule chose que je peux dévoiler c'est qu'elle est bel et bien morte en effet, éè). Bon, puisque la suite ne manquera pas de revirements de situation (et de surprises !), je suppose que tu ne m'en voudras pas très longtemps. Merci pour ta review et voici la suite que tu attends impatiemment !

**Etincelle de vie**, alors comme ça on oublie Volderine pendant plusieurs chapitres ? Pas bien ça ! lol. Nan j'plaisante. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas toujours évident de suivre une fic, entre les exams pour certains et les vacances c'est pas la meilleure période pour publier. Merci pour ta review et je ne dis rien pour la revanche de l'Ordre, la suite est tellement tordue que je préfère garder le suspense !

**bohemio**, aaah, j'aime bien les lecteurs en colère ! Je reconnais que je l'ai bien mérité. Severus tout triste ? Bah, le pauvre, il va devoir pouponner tout seul, c'est vrai. Cela dit, quelques changements dans sa vie vont lui occuper l'esprit à autre chose. On le retrouvera un peu plus tard avant de suivre Voldemort pour un petit moment. Stop ! J'en dis pas plus. Je te remercie pour ta review et te laisse découvrir la suite !

**Keana**, ah, ben finalement t'es pas partie longtemps ! Ca m'fait plaisir de te revoir aussi vite et puis c'est vrai qu'à force de lire des fics, on ne sait plus distinguer ce qui appartient à Rowling de ce qui ne l'est pas. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris pour Fiona ? Ben, euh… sait pas. En fait, l'histoire devait s'arrêter ici au début, et puis l'été dernier j'ai eu une tonne d'idées nouvelles pour continuer. Tu sauras donc bientôt pourquoi Voldemort a agi comme ça, ce que vont devenir Rogue et Elina, et une multitude d'autres choses encore (des bonnes comme des mauvaises, ce sera la surprise !). Je te laisse donc continuer l'aventure qui n'est pas terminée mais je ne sais toujours pas combien de chapitres la fic complète fera au total. Merci pour ta fidélité, tous tes p'tits compliments à chaque fois, et à bientôt j'espère…

**Lessa**, pôvre t'i bout'chou, j'aurai pas osé mettre Elina dans les pattes de Voldie (elle n'a qu'un an et de toute façon elle n'aurait pu se défendre qu'à coup de nounours, alors…) lol. Mais je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te surprendre, c'est quand même mieux qu'une histoire trop prévisible ! D'ailleurs la suite ne manque pas de rebondissements, j'espère donc que tu ne seras pas au bout de tes surprises ! Et puis ne dit-on pas (pour reprendre ton expression) que Voldemort est « capable d'accomplir de grandes choses »… ? Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**Orpheana**, ah, une lectrice en colère, super ! lol. Eh oui, j'étais obligée de tuer Fiona. Malheureusement, je ne peux rien dévoiler du plan de Voldemort qui n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'en arriver là. C'est que Monsieur ne commet jamais deux fois les mêmes erreurs et que, cette fois, il a tout prévu… Stop ! D'ici quelques chapitres tu auras le fin mot de l'histoire ainsi que des nouvelles de Rogue, aussi. PS : moi non plus je ne sais pas si le verbe « revirer » existe, lol. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier mais je vois ce que tu veux dire… Merci pour ta review et voici le chapitre 28 que tu attendais avec impatience !

**Livia Park**, ben j'espère bien que ce n'est pas une petite lubie de Voldemort qui va te faire arrêter ta lecture, nan mais ! lol. Cela dit, tu verras plus tard qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Encore quelques chapitres et il expliquera tout, sauf que je lui ai réservé une petite surprise de mon cru ! Je n'en dis pas plus et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Merci pour ta review (j'ai bien aimé ton « petit air dubitatif mais très intéressé », ouvre bien grand les yeux, alors, voici la suite !).

**elfie**, bon, je vois que tu restes calme malgré toutes les horribles choses que je fais subir à Fiona! lol. Mais « tout se déroule comme prévu » effectivement. Reste à savoir où veut en venir Voldemort et ça, je ne le dirais pas. Pour les citations, au début je les cherchais sur Internet et puis quelqu'un a eu la bonne idée de m'offrir un dictionnaire des citations françaises. Donc, pour répondre à ta question, c'est de là que je les sors, maintenant (c'est quand même plus pratique, tu peux me croire !). Merci pour ta review, tu verras qu'on retrouve un p'tit peu de Severus et Elina dans pas longtemps, ta dernière pensée pour eux sera donc « l'avant-dernière » on va dire. Encore merci pour tes encouragements !

**Certhiel**, ouh là là, arrête de réfléchir ! Surtout que je ne peux pas répondre à grand-chose parmi tes nombreuses suppositions. Je peux juste dire que certaines sont plutôt judicieuses et qu'elles collent assez bien avec la suite. Je peux aussi démentir quelques points : non Fiona ne se réveillera pas au prochain chapitre (c'est à dire le 28) ; Voldemort n'a pas découvert le double jeu de Rogue ; il n'y a aucun traître au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix (Voldie a planché tout seul dans son p'tit coin pour élaborer son vilain plan, lol). Par contre, si Fiona semble plus effrayée d'être face à Voldemort plutôt que Lucius, c'est juste parce qu'elle savait comment agir avec Malfoy qu'elle connaissait bien, alors que Voldie, c'est autre chose. Pour la puissance des attaques de Fiona tu as raison, il n'y avait pas de profs à délivrer, et puis cette fois, il était bien convenu dès le départ qu'elle ne ferait qu'assister les sorciers pour empêcher les Mangemorts de s'écarter de la zone où on ne peut pas transplaner, mais elle n'avait pas un rôle défini comme étant très offensif lorsque l'Ordre a préparé sa riposte. Voilà, j'ai fais à peu près le tour et c'était un plaisir ! La réaction de Rogue à tout ça arrive bientôt, ensuite, j'espère pouvoir te surprendre avec les nombreux retournements de situation qui sont prévus. Mille mercis pour ta review et voici la suite !

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, je ne m'en sors pas trop mal pour une première fic !

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ce chapitre est en quelque sorte une continuité avec les évènements qui se sont déroulés dans le précédent, ce qui fait qu'il est peut-être un peu moins intéressant que les autres mais il est nécessaire. Dans le suivant (29), vous retrouvez Voldemort en exclusivité histoire d'avoir le fin mot de son plan diabolique dans sa totalité !

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapitre 28 - La sépulture des anges**

( Le souvenir est une rose au parfum discret. C'est une fleur que l'on arrose avec les larmes du regret - _Anonyme_ )

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Albus Dumbledore se matérialisa devant les grilles du château. Il entra dans le parc et s'avança en observant l'édifice qu'il se surprit à trouver soudain plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire. Le bâtiment tout entier semblait dégorger de la tristesse qui allait l'habiter pour les jours à venir puisqu'il accueillait la mort en son cœur. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps à Poudlard, mais déjà, quelques créatures de la forêt interdite transperçaient le silence de l'aube en émettant de longues plaintes, comme si leurs sens en éveil leur avaient déjà colporté la triste nouvelle.

En entendant ces litanies, Hagrid sortit de sa cabane, son arbalète à la main, et se rua vers Dumbledore lorsqu'il l'aperçut près des marches du perron.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? demanda t'il, essoufflé par sa course.

Dumbledore prit une longue inspiration et relata les faits encore trop récents pour lui permettre d'adopter un ton sûr et détaché. Il refoula un sanglot et pénétra dans le hall où l'attendaient la plupart des membres de l'Ordre. Hagrid, stupéfait et désemparé, le suivit sans un mot et s'approcha d'un groupe de sorciers pour avoir de plus amples explications tandis que McGonagall vint rejoindre Dumbledore à son entrée.

- Où est t'elle ? lui demanda le vieil homme.

- Nous l'avons installée dans les jardins du professeur Firenze en attendant votre retour.

Dumbledore approuva d'une inclinaison silencieuse.

- Et Severus ?

- Il se morfond dans la Grande Salle mais il n'est pas seul. Plusieurs sorciers l'entourent et font ce qu'ils peuvent pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

- Très bien. Cependant, je crois que la chambre de Rowena Serdaigle serait plus appropriée qu'une salle de classe, observa Dumbledore. Voudriez-vous faire le nécessaire le temps que je prenne les dispositions qui s'imposent auprès du Ministère ?

- Bien sûr, accepta Minerva. Je la recouvre d'un linge et la fait monter tout de suite, Monsieur. Nous arrangerons la pièce avec quelques sorciers.

- Faites pour le mieux, ma chère. Je vous fais confiance, mais veillez à ce que tout soit en ordre avant que les élèves ne descendent. D'ailleurs, pourriez-vous les informer lorsqu'ils prendront leur petit déjeuner ? En attendant, je vais avertir Severus qu'il n'aura à s'occuper de rien, je prendrai tout en charge pour lui éviter les contrariétés qu'induit si cruellement l'organisation d'un enterrement.

Ce fut au tour de McGonagall d'acquiescer silencieusement et elle se dirigea vers un groupe d'hommes et de femmes avec qui elle s'entretint discrètement.

Dumbledore traversa le hall au milieu des chuchotements contenus et des regards vides qui se posaient parfois sur lui. En chemin, il s'arrêta non loin du concierge de l'école.

- Monsieur Rusard, le héla t'il.

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Montez à la tour Est et sonnez l'annonce pour prévenir les gens du village, s'il vous plait.

- J'y vais, Monsieur le directeur.

Le vieil homme reprit sa marche et fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Bien sûr, Rogue donna l'impression de ne rien percevoir des mots qu'il lui adressa mais marmonna tout de même de vagues remerciements. Dumbledore se contenta donc d'ajouter à l'attention de tous qu'une chambre serait bientôt prête pour accueillir ceux qui souhaitaient voir Fiona une dernière fois, avant de rejoindre son bureau.

Il invoqua le mot de passe à l'instant même où les cloches du château répandirent leur résonance lourde et sinistre à travers la campagne, informant ainsi à des lieues à la ronde que Poudlard venait de perdre l'un de ses résidents. D'ici peu, des gens afflueraient pour avoir l'identité du malheureux disparu, songea t'il, et il se pencha vers sa cheminée où la tête de Cornelius Fudge ne tarda pas à apparaître.

Il conversa longuement avec le Ministre qui se chargerait de rendre l'information publique en contactant la presse magique que le directeur ne voulait surtout pas voir débarquer au château. Puis, Dumbledore régla les formalités d'usage avec un représentant du Service des opérations funéraires du Ministère qui lui indiqua où la famille Mandelsen reposait et lui assura que le nécessaire serait fait dès le lendemain pour y accueillir leur fille.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dès le début de l'après-midi, le hall fut envahi d'une foule de sorciers venus de divers horizons pour rendre un dernier hommage à celle qu'ils avaient bien connue. Arthur et Molly Weasley étaient passés, accompagnés des jumeaux. Madame Rosmerta et quelques habitants du village échangeaient encore leurs impressions dans le hall et d'autres membres de l'Ordre se joignirent un moment aux visiteurs, venus également s'informer de la date et du lieu de l'inhumation, avant de repartir.

Toutes ces allées et venues formaient un balai incessant depuis la matinée et même les fantômes étaient allés se recueillir après de celle qui avait illuminé la vie au château pour quelques mois seulement mais avait su marquer agréablement les esprits.

Les professeurs dispensaient leurs cours du mieux qu'ils pouvaient au milieu de cette agitation et attendirent patiemment la fin de la journée pour se rendre eux aussi dans les quartiers de Rowena Serdaigle.

La pièce, aux couleurs bleue et bronze, agrémentée de quelques touches de blanc, avait été enrichie de fleurs au fil des visites et Fiona était étendue sur un lit à baldaquin aux tentures de mousseline finement ajourée maintenues par des cordons dorés.

Superbe, et les traits emprunts de l'étrange sérénité si souvent observée sur le visage des défunts, elle en avait fait couler des larmes aujourd'hui et c'était maintenant au tour des enseignants et des membres de l'AD -seuls élèves dont la présence avait été autorisée- de venir la saluer une dernière fois.

Dumbledore avait lui aussi choisi ce moment pour se rendre dans l'aile Est et découvrit un attroupement de sorciers dans le couloir qui s'entretenait dans des chuchotements souvent adoptés naturellement dans ce genre de circonstances.

- Que se passe t'il ? demanda t'il au professeur le plus proche.

- Monsieur Rogue est à l'intérieur, l'informa Madame Bibine. Nous avons pu la voir ainsi qu'Harry et son groupe qui vient de repartir, mais nous ne voulons pas le laisser seul.

- Vous avez bien fait, approuva Dumbledore. Depuis combien de temps est-il là ?

- Un peu plus d'un quart d'heure, répondit Monsieur Vector.

- Très bien, signifia simplement le vieil homme en avançant vers la porte.

Il entra et alla se placer près du lit, à l'opposé du côté où Rogue s'était installé sur une chaise et tenait la main de Fiona dans la sienne. Le professeur ne fit aucun commentaire à l'approche du directeur et se contentait de regarder sa bien-aimée sans la quitter des yeux.

- Je sais que vous avez entendu ces propos une bonne dizaine de fois, commença Dumbledore après s'être accordé un instant de recueillement. Mais je vous adresse mes plus sincères condoléances et partage avec vous la peine qui vous afflige, aujourd'hui.

- Les mots ont si peu d'importance depuis cette nuit que je vais passer le reste de ma vie à maudire, se morfondit Rogue en réponse.

- Il est vrai qu'ils ne sont que le reflet des convenances imposées par la courtoisie, mais soyez assuré du soutien que vous portent les enseignants de ce collège ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre que vous pouvez compter parmi vos plus fidèles amis.

- Je sais, admit Severus. Mais ça ne me la rendra pas.

- J'ai quelque chose pour vous, dit Dumbledore d'un ton plus léger en plongeant une main dans sa poche.

Il en sortit la baguette de Fiona qu'il tendit à Severus. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré ici, Rogue se décida à relever la tête et observa longtemps l'objet magique.

- Je n'en veux pas, refusa t'il. Je ne veux rien garder d'autre que le souvenir des instants merveilleux que nous avons passés ensemble.

- Peut-être, mais qu'en dirait votre fille si elle avait à choisir ?

- Par chance, elle n'est pas en âge de le faire, se borna sombrement Rogue après réflexion.

Dumbledore, le bras toujours tendu, laissa passer un moment avant de reprendre.

- Alors rendez-là lui…

Pour la deuxième fois, Rogue reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Sans un mot, il consentit à prendre la baguette, la déposa sur le ventre de Fiona et croisa les mains de la jeune femme dessus.

- Pardonnez-moi d'avoir à vous ramener à une triste réalité, mais les employés du Service des opérations funéraires viennent d'arriver pour procéder à la mise en bière, annonça Dumbledore avec toute la douceur qui s'imposait.

Rogue soupira profondément et se résigna à se lever.

- Je ne veux pas voir ça, souffla t'il dans un murmure. Je préfère garder d'elle l'image d'un simple sommeil tel que les apparences le laissent supposer en cet instant.

- Je vous comprends. Venez…

Les deux hommes ressortirent et les enseignants accompagnèrent Severus jusqu'à la salle des professeurs pour y passer la soirée tandis que Dumbledore guida les employés du Ministère vers l'aile Est du château.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vers une heure du matin, plusieurs enseignants s'excusèrent, avec un profond sentiment de culpabilité, de devoir aller se coucher. Rogue leur assura qu'ils pouvaient le faire sans s'en vouloir et les remercia sincèrement du soutien qu'ils lui avaient apporté. Cependant, le professeur McGonagall s'attarda un moment.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que je reste ? proposa t'elle. Je peux veiller toute la nuit si vous ne souhaitez pas être seul…

- Non, Minerva. Ces murs m'oppressent. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air et je vais aller passer un peu de temps dans le parc.

- Très bien. Alors à demain, se résigna t'elle.

Rogue accompagna ses pas jusqu'à la porte et descendit de son côté dans le silence du château qui n'avait soudain plus rien d'une école à ses yeux. Tout lui paraissait si impersonnel aujourd'hui !

Les élèves avaient été conviés à regagner leurs salles communes dès la fin des cours, ainsi qu'aux interclasses, et de n'en sortir qu'aux heures des repas qu'ils devraient prendre rapidement selon les instructions de Dumbledore. Severus avait annulé ses cours de la journée et avait donc la sensation de ne pas avoir vu l'ombre d'un étudiant depuis si longtemps qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir été propulsé en un lieu hors du temps, hors de la vie animée de Poudlard que Fiona affectionnait tant. D'autant plus que ça faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'il quittait régulièrement le collège le soir pour voir grandir son enfant et avait, de ce fait, perdu une certaine habitude qu'il avait du château.

_Elina_, pensa t'il soudain. Cela lui était déjà apparu impensable d'être père lorsque Fiona lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, comment allait-il faire aujourd'hui pour assurer seul son éducation ?

Il revit alors l'image de Fiona se penchant au-dessus du lit de sa fille en lui assurant qu'elle reviendrait bientôt et, à cet instant, c'est lui qui aurait voulu pouvoir creuser un vide immense dans les eaux sombres du lac qu'il contemplait depuis la place où Fiona s'était elle-même réfugiée lorsqu'elle avait malencontreusement appris qu'il avait été Mangemort.

Quelle ironie, songea t'il. Les points communs qu'il partageait avec elle allaient apparemment jusqu'au choix d'un lieu à l'ambiance apaisante où ses pas l'avaient guidé sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive, et il se rendit compte qu'il s'était assis à l'endroit exact où Fiona l'avait fait à cette époque.

Il se surprit à tourner la tête vers la forêt en se demandant si Hagrid n'allait pas en surgir comme il l'avait déjà fait quand, soudain, ce fut à l'opposé qu'il perçut des bruissements.

- J'en viens à me demander si ce rocher ne possède pas quelques vertus qui n'ont échappé qu'à moi, plaisanta justement le géant de l'autre côté.

- Hagrid. Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs, lui reprocha Rogue sans animosité.

Voyant que le ton employé n'était qu'une simple constatation, Hagrid prit la liberté de s'installer près du professeur.

- Ça prouve au moins que vous êtes encore capable d'avoir une réaction, observa t'il avec détachement en posant son arbalète à ses pieds.

- Je vais finir par croire que vous vivez dehors.

- Eh bien, disons que mes fonctions ne me laissent pas le choix des horaires où ma présence est indispensable. Figurez-vous que la forêt interdite devient un véritable capharnaüm passée la tombée de la nuit.

- Au moins elles vous permettent de vous occuper l'esprit en permanence, fit remarquer sombrement Severus en reportant son attention sur le lac.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous êtes venu ici pour vous empêcher de penser ?

- A votre avis…

- Si c'était vraiment ce que vous souhaitiez, vous seriez dans vos cachots à l'heure qu'il est, en train de vous acharner à préparer quelques potions inutiles.

- Qu'essayez-vous de me dire ? fit Rogue en se demandant s'il devait prendre cette remarque comme une moquerie.

- Tout simplement qu'en sortant ce soir, vous vous êtes accordé le droit de ressasser des pensées douloureuses et que vous acceptez finalement la souffrance qu'elles procurent. Ce qui démontre une certaine sensibilité à laquelle personne ne s'attend de votre part. …Y compris vous-même, j'en suis persuadé.

- On croirait entendre Dumbledore.

Hagrid émit un grommellement qui pouvait passer pour un rire.

- C'est un honneur que vous me faites de reconnaître en mes propos des paroles qu'il aurait pu lui-même prononcer. Je n'aurai jamais son talent pour manipuler les mots mais j'ai mieux que ça pour ce genre de situation. Attendez-moi, j'en ai pour une seconde…

Severus regarda Hagrid partir vers sa cabane d'où il revient avec deux verres à la main.

- Allons bon, fit Rogue en comprenant soudain. Vous savez que demain va être une journée difficile et que je dois garder les idées claires.

- C'est bien pour ça que je ne suis pas venu avec la bouteille, se permit d'ironiser le géant. Je sais que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de boire, mais vous verrez, demain est plus loin que vous ne le pensez et, d'ici là, il n'y paraîtra plus.

Severus consentit à avaler une gorgée de la _cuvée spéciale_ d'Hagrid et apprécia aussitôt la vague de chaleur rassurante qui s'insinua dans chaque cellule de son corps.

- C'est curieux mais c'est bon, observa t'il en admirant la douce teinte mordorée qui scintillait à la lueur de la lune.

Autre grognement du géant qui paraissait embarrassé, cette fois, de devoir avouer la transformation frauduleuse qu'il faisait de l'alcool.

- Hum, toussota t'il avant de poursuivre à voix basse. C'est un mélange d'absinthe, de cognac et d'hydromel. Fiona vous a t'elle dit que je lui en avais fait boire le jour où je l'ai… euh, _accueillie_ chez moi ?

Hagrid regrettait déjà d'avoir prononcé le nom de celle qui avait justement conduit Rogue à venir s'isoler, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas lui en vouloir et conserva l'expression sereine qu'il avait adoptée à l'arrivée du géant.

- Non, elle ne me l'a jamais avoué. Mais quelle importance. Ce qui compte c'est qu'elle ait pu trouver l'apaisement qui lui manquait et que j'étais incapable de lui apporter. Peu importe le moyen d'y parvenir.

Les deux hommes laissèrent passer un moment de silence en sirotant leurs verres. Ce fut Severus qui se décida à le rompre le premier.

- Comme elle a dû être heureuse de vous trouver le jour où elle a eu besoin de parler à quelqu'un, fit-il dans un soupir de soulagement. Cela dit, ne comptez pas sur moi pour aller passer la nuit dans votre cabane, ajouta t'il presque sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Hagrid se laissa aller à rire franchement, cette fois. Il aurait même juré avoir vu passer l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de Rogue.

- Je n'ai pourtant rien fait de plus que m'asseoir à ses côtés et l'écouter comme je suis en train de le faire avec vous en ce moment, observa t'il ensuite d'un air gêné.

- Peut-être, mais vous avez une présence qui se suffit à elle seule pour faire oublier les blessures de l'âme.

Hagrid émit son troisième grommellement de la soirée qui lui secouait le corps à chaque fois.

- Tenez. La façon que vous avez de… _grogner_, là, comme vous venez de le faire, reprit Severus en dessinant un geste vague dans les airs. Elle démontre parfaitement la compassion et la gentillesse qui vous caractérise. Vous donnez l'impression de ne pas toujours savoir exprimer vos sentiments avec des mots mais vos attitudes sont parfois bien plus parlantes que tous les discours que vous pourriez avoir.

- Arrêtez, vous allez me faire rougir.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à faire de l'humour, mais je vous rappelle qu'il fait nuit, donc, ne vous gênez pas…

Hagrid observa sont interlocuteur d'une étrange façon.

- Ce qui m'amène à vous rappeler à mon tour que vous avez le droit vous aussi d'avoir vos faiblesses, dit-il. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de l'obscurité pour vous laisser aller une bonne fois pour toute ?

- Si vous parlez de verser quelques larmes, je ne peux pas. Il n'a jamais été dans ma nature d'exprimer ce que je ressens de cette manière.

- Rien ne vous empêche d'y réfléchir, se borna Hagrid. Je vais vous laisser. Vous aviez besoin d'être seul et je pense avoir fait ce que je pouvais pour ce soir.

- Absolument, en convint Rogue. Merci, Hagrid.

Après un instant d'hésitation, les deux hommes se serrèrent rapidement la main en ayant du mal à croire qu'ils aient pu échanger de telles émotions tant leurs relations avaient été marquée d'indifférence depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient.

Severus resta encore un moment perché sur son rocher. Les lueurs de la cabane d'Hagrid étaient éteintes depuis longtemps lorsqu'il se décida à retourner au château.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le lendemain, aux environs de 14 heures, les allées du petit cimetière de la banlieue de Preston furent encombrées de près de deux cents sorciers.

Tous les professeurs et personnel du collège étaient réunis ainsi qu'une centaine d'étudiants. Ceux qui n'avaient pas souhaité venir avaient été assignés à rester dans leurs salles communes sous la vigilance de leurs préfets et seuls trois élèves manquaient à l'appel : Harry, Ron et Hermione à qui Dumbledore avait demandé de se rendre à Aylesbury pour s'occuper une nouvelle fois d'Elina puisque sa garde était restreinte. Ils n'assisteraient donc pas à la première partie de la cérémonie et seraient relayés par des membres de l'Ordre habitués au manoir qui, eux, ne seraient pas présents à la deuxième. Quant à Monsieur Rusard, il avait prétexté qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un reste au château pour assurer un rôle de superviseur.

Mais il y avait également une délégation du Ministère de la Magie que Cornelius Fudge accompagnait ; des habitants de Pré-au-Lard venus en masse représenter la région de Poudlard célèbre dans le monde entier, et quelques commerçants du village venus plutôt en amis car Fiona avait appris à les connaître. Monsieur Ollivander était là également, ainsi que la totalité des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et Rogue, bien sûr, qui faisait preuve d'une grande impassibilité car personne ne connaissait exactement la nature des sorciers qui formaient toute cette assistance et qu'il fallait rester prudent pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Dans un souci de discrétion dû au fait que le cimetière accueillait autant de sorciers que de moldus, les traditions furent quelque peu modifiées et des bougies, qui d'ordinaire devaient flotter dans les airs, étaient disposées au sol autour du cercueil blanc et or de Fiona. Mais les tenues vestimentaires colorées des sorciers adoptées en pareilles circonstances attirèrent tout de même les regards curieux de certains visiteurs au loin, qui s'étonnaient des accoutrements étranges de la foule amassée.

Le Grand Orateur du Service des opérations funéraires du Ministère était sur le point d'achever son discours lorsqu'une dizaine de membres de l'Ordre s'éclipsèrent et Harry, Ron et Hermione se frayèrent un chemin dans les allées quelques minutes plus tard pour rejoindre Dumbledore et les professeurs.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? leur demanda le vieux sorcier assez bas pour que personne d'autre n'entende.

Harry confirma d'un signe de tête et les proches s'avancèrent pour rendre un dernier hommage à Fiona. La coutume du monde magique voulait que chacun dépose une gerbe de pétales de roses blanches sur le cercueil à l'aide de leurs baguettes, et tous défilèrent silencieusement en faisant jaillir des multitudes de limbes d'une blancheur immaculée.

Puis, ils se réunirent autour de Fiona dans un dernier instant de recueillement.

- Il ne reste plus à son âme qu'à s'élever vers la sépulture des anges, commenta McGonagall en tapotant le coin de ses yeux d'un mouchoir.

- La quoi ? demanda discrètement Ron à Hermione.

- La _sépulture des anges_, répéta t'elle. C'est ce qui correspond aux paradis chez les sorciers. Mais elle n'y sera que dans trois jours.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que toutes les âmes n'y vont pas forcément. Comme pour les moldus, il y a ceux qui vont au paradis ou en enfer, et d'autres, qui restent entre les deux en attendant de voir si on leur donne une chance de racheter leurs fautes.

- C'est en quelque sorte un délai nécessaire pour faire le tri, comprit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

- Ron, le réprimanda Hermione en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes et s'assura que personne ne l'ai entendu.

La longue procession termina enfin son hommage et les sorciers commencèrent à se disperser pour regagner leurs foyers ou le collège en ce qui concernait les professeurs et les élèves. Albus Dumbledore s'attarda seul un instant et exprima ses regrets à l'attention de celle qu'il s'en voulait encore de n'avoir pas su protéger.

Lorsqu'il dirigea ses pas vers le groupe qui l'attendait aux grilles de l'enceinte, il s'arrêta un moment à la vision de deux noms qui ne lui étaient pas étrangers. Harvey MacAllister et Dorothy Mickael, son épouse, reposaient à quelques stèles seulement de celle des Mandelsen et, là encore, le vieux sorcier murmura de brèves paroles qu'il fut le seul à entendre.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Voilà, même si c'est un peu triste, il fallait bien en passer par là pour qu'il n'y ait aucun doute sur la mort de Fiona.

Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « _Un mal pour un bien_ ». Un mal pour qui ? Un bien pour qui ? Avec Voldemort, il faut s'attendre à tout, surtout lorsqu'on sait que pour lui ces deux notions n'ont aucune valeur… (vous avez quinze jours pour plancher là-dessus, lol).

Bisous à tous !

Volderine


	29. Un mal pour un bien

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… éè).

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Merci pour votre générosité ! Voici les réponses aux reviews :

**Elfie**, lol, je sais c'est long quinze jours, mais c'est le temps qui m'est nécessaire pour pouvoir me relire une dernière fois (histoire d'éviter les fautes inutiles à mes lecteurs, et encore il en reste à chaque fois, grrrh !) et répondre à tout le monde au niveau des reviews. Et pis comme dit la pub pour je ne sais plus quel fromage : « c'est toujours meilleurs quand on attend » lol. Merci pour ta review… et ta patience !

**etincelle de vie**, snif, c'était justement fait pour être triste ! Et encore, j'aurai bien voulu aller un peu plus loin mais j'avais peur que ça fasse trop. Alors toi tu vois le « mal » pour l'Ordre et le « bien » pour Voldie ? Il y a de l'idée, sauf que le sens que je donne à ces deux mots est plus général. Je te laisse découvrir de quoi il retourne ! Merci pour ta review.

**Livia Park**, en effet, j'ai bien peur que les enterrements ne soient jamais une partie de plaisir ! lol. C'était le but. J'aimais bien Fiona et je voulais en faire un personnage attendrissant, qui ne laisse pas indifférent par sa simplicité, sa douceur et son innocence, il fallait donc lui rendre un hommage à la hauteur de sa sensibilité. Très jolie ta petite phrase « Fiona a fini par rejoindre les siens… tous les siens ». Effectivement la pauvre, même si c'est elle qui a le plus souffert d'une vie hors du commun, tous ceux qui l'entouraient n'ont pas tellement eu de chance non plus. Merci pour tes compliments sur la petite entrevue Rogue/Hagrid, c'est un passage que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire et je suis contente qu'il ne soit pas passé inaperçu. Et enfin, merci pour ta review en général et ta confiance pour la suite. Ca va peut-être devenir super nul, qui sait… lol.

**Keana**, c'est pas si court que ça ! (tu parlais de ta review). Et puis j'aime toutes les reviews. Même un simple « la suite » est un encouragement inestimable pour un auteur. Donc, merci d'avoir fait un effort. Pour en revenir à tes remarques : c'est vrai que la réaction de Rogue (ou plutôt devrais-je dire « le manque de réaction ») revient souvent dans les observations que j'ai eues pour ce chapitre. Je m'en explique un peu plus bas mais j'ajouterai que le perso de Rogue ne donne pas l'impression de laisser voir facilement ses émotions et c'est un peu pour ça que je ne suis pas entrée dans les détails. En fait, je peux t'assurer qu'il est complètement rongé à l'intérieur ! lol. Une autre romance pour Rogue ? Nan, il a bien eu assez à faire avec celle-là et tu verras qu'il n'aura pas le temps de s'ennuyer d'ici quelques chapitres. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

**bohemio**, allez un p'tit scoop : Rogue n'est pas prêt de se remettre de ce qui va suivre dans l'histoire. Et pis tant mieux si tu as trouvé ce chapitre « tout triste », c'est justement ce que je voulais faire passer ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**vivi**, alors comme ça tu crois que je vais me rattraper d'avoir fait du mal à Rogue et à Elina ? Eh ben, je crois pas non. Oulà, si tu savais ce qui va se passer après ! Elina ne sera pas vraiment concernée, mais pour Rogue, c'est une autre histoire… J'en dis pas plus ce serait dommage. Merci pour ta review et ton impatience à vouloir lire la suite !

**Nephentes**, je vois que tu as durement planché sur la signification du « mal » et du « bien » ! lol. Réponse à la fin, mais lis d'abord le chapitre, c'est important ! Sinon, j'aime beaucoup le contenu de ta review, c'est bien poétique tout ça et que de compliments ! Super aussi que tu aies apprécié la conversation Rogue/Hagrid, c'est un de mes passages préférés et je suis ravie qu'il t'ai plu. Merci pour ta review et voici la suite qui, elle, n'a rien de poétique tu verras !

**lulu**, tu commences par des compliments ? Wahaa, j'adore ! Bon, revenons-en à ta review. Effectivement, la suite ne manquera pas de rebondissements, d'évènements nouveaux, tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Par contre, je ne m'étends pas sur le reste de tes commentaires qui m'ont d'ailleurs beaucoup surprise ! (tout ce que je peux dévoiler, c'est que c'est ni Dumby, ni Sévy, mais je suis restée sans voix face à tes suggestions). Je te laisse lire le chapitre pour que tu comprennes mieux ce que je veux dire… Merci pour ta review et gros bisous à toi aussi !

**Viane**, ravie de voir que tu as trouvé le chemin ! lol. En plus tu ne m'en veux pas pour Fiona, c'est trop cool. J'aime bien ton raisonnement sur le choix du titre de mon chapitre. Effectivement, le mal pourrait être un bien, mais pour qui et pourquoi ? La réponse est au cœur même des idées tordues de Voldemort… Je te laisse la découvrir en lisant ce chapitre et te remercie pour ta review ! (PS : t'inquiète pas, c'est vrai que l'histoire n'est toujours pas finie mais j'irai jusqu'au bout. Il ne me reste que quelques chapitres à rédiger vers la fin, je pense donc pouvoir y arriver).

**Esmeraldark**, pfiou, j'ai toujours du mal à taper ton pseudo. Mais l'effort en vaut la peine, je l'aime bien et il est assez original. Bon, revenons-en à ta review : non c'est pas si grave docteur puisque gentille Volderine t'apporte la réponse dans ce chapitre. Cela dit, je ne suis pas trop d'accord avec ta façon de voir les choses. C'est vrai que zigouiller Fiona parce que Voldie se rend compte qu'il ne l'aura jamais, c'est assez égoïste et je ne crois pas qu'il serait capable de gâcher une seule chance de la rallier enfin à ses côtés. Encore qu'il est réputé pour être sans pitié, donc, ton raisonnement aurait pu être une suite tout à fait possible, c'est vrai. Je te laisse découvrir le fin mot de son plan tordu, ce qui répondra à toutes les questions que tu te poses. Merci pour ta suggestion, ta review, et voici la suite !

**Prunille**, ça y est, j'ai entonné la petite chanson sur un air de mon choix, lol ! Mais rassure-toi, c'est pas grave si tu reviewes pas à chaque fois, je ne veux pas que ça devienne une obligation non plus. Ca doit rester un plaisir et une opportunité selon le temps dont chacun dispose. Donc, bien sûr que tu es toute pardonnée. Une bonne raison pour avoir tuer Fiona ? Non. Je savais plus quoi en faire, c'est tout. Nan j'plaisante, bien sûr que tout est planifié à l'avance et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Quant à Elina et Rogue, on les retrouvera d'ici 2 ou 3 chapitres pour savoir comment leur vie va évoluer. Ensuite… Stop ! J'en dirai pas plus. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère.

**Orpheana**, je crois que tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir longtemps. Ou alors, ce sera pour d'autres raisons, qui sait. En tout cas, je te remercie pour tous tes compliments. Finalement, je fini par voir ce chapitre qui ne me plaisait pas trop d'un autre œil puisqu'il a été apprécié par plusieurs lecteurs. Merci aussi pour ta review et je te laisse découvrir la suite !

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Et un p'tit mot de l'auteur… !

Je suis un peu surprise de voir que la plupart de vos remarques trouvent Rogue plutôt passif face aux évènements. En fait, je voulais le faire complètement abattu, lui faire prendre conscience que la perte de Fiona est en quelque sorte un « retour à la case départ » sévèrement payé puisqu'il se retrouve à nouveau seul, et se rendre compte qu'il va falloir assurer pour s'occuper d'Elina. Je pensais que le faire se lamenter dans la grande salle auprès de ses collègues, puis dans la salle des professeurs, avouer à Dumbledore que la vie n'aura plus de sens pour lui lorsqu'ils sont dans la chambre où repose Fiona, et la petite conversation avec Hagrid auraient suffit à faire passer ce que j'avais en tête. Finalement, le seul moment où il est bien obligé de masquer son émotion, c'est pour l'enterrement car il y a tellement de monde qu'il n'est pas exclu que des adeptes de Voldemort s'y trouvent et qu'il ne doit rien laisser paraître des sentiments qu'il partageait avec Fiona.

Cela dit, vos réactions sont assez constructives pour moi. Elles me montrent à quel point ce n'est pas facile d'écrire et d'être suffisamment précise pour faire partager les émotions. J'essayerai d'être plus claire à l'avenir, c'est juste que je n'aime pas trop les fics où on vous explique en long en large et en travers ce que pensent et ressentent les persos car ça peut vouloir dire qu'on estime le lecteur incapable de se mettre à la place des autres et percevoir certains signes à mots couverts.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Une petite précision concernant le chapitre qui suit **: lorsque Voldemort s'adonne à son passe-temps favori (la pratique intensive de la magie noire !), on peut s'attendre à tout. Mais je tenais à prévenir les âmes vulnérables que rien n'est censé heurter la sensibilité des lecteurs dans ce que j'ai écrit.

Dernier point : il est un peu court mais vous comprendrez qu'il devait vraiment être isolé du reste quand vous l'aurez lu.

Bonne lecture, donc !

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapitre 29 - Un mal pour un bien**

( La tragédie de la mort est en ceci qu'elle transforme la vie en destin - _André Malraux_ )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dans les profondeurs d'un manoir, trois hommes encagoulés s'affairaient autour de deux autels de pierre brute gravée de runes, alignés côte à côte. L'un ouvrait un énorme grimoire qu'il déposa -en choisissant une page bien précise-, sur un lutrin disposé aux pieds des tables rugueuses. Un autre rendait incandescentes des sphères de roche sculptées, trouées de symboles ajourés en plusieurs endroits, d'où s'échappèrent bientôt les vapeurs âcres facilement reconnaissables de la mandragore et le venin acide du serpent additionné d'autres essences. Un troisième alluma des bougies noires dont les socles serpentesques marquaient l'emplacement exact des extrémités tracées au sol d'un pentagramme englobant les autels dans son schéma gigantesque. Des flammes bleues s'en élevèrent aussitôt tandis qu'une quatrième silhouette plus petite et voûtée attendait dans l'ombre : celle d'une femme. Elle était penchée au-dessus d'un chaudron bouillonnant, répandant dans la pièce une forte odeur de chou.

Tout comme ses confrères, qu'elle observait entre les bords étroits de son capuchon, elle ne disait mot et se contentait de temps à autre de les presser un peu à leur tâche en leur rappelant que le _Maître_ ne tolèrerait aucun retard dans le déroulement de la cérémonie qui devait avoir lieu.

Et le grincement d'une porte de bois vint couvrir les chuchotements des robes bruissantes, seul son perceptible dans un silence oppressant. Lord Voldemort, suivi de son fidèle serviteur, se présenta droit et fier et laissa planer un regard circulaire sur la crypte de son manoir albanais.

Sur l'un des autels, reposait déjà une femme dans une immobilité parfaite : celle de la mort. Ses longues boucles brunes aux pointes indisciplinées ornaient un visage serein d'où se dégageait encore la fraîcheur candide d'un décès tout juste annoncé. Ses mains fines et délicates étaient gracieusement croisées sur une baguette magique dont la couleur du bois légèrement rosé se détachait de la douce teinte nacrée de sa robe ouvragée d'or rendue scintillante à la lueur des chandelles.

- Vous avez terminé ? s'enquit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Bientôt, Maître, entendit-il en réponse.

- Alors dépêchez-vous, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Ce soir à minuit, il sera trop tard puisque nous atteindrons la troisième lune depuis son décès.

Etrangement calme, Voldemort fit quelques pas de plus et considéra le corps étendu devant lui.

- J'espère que vous avez su vous faire discrets et que vous n'avez laissé aucune trace de votre passage ? demanda t'il d'un ton où transperçait la menace qui découlerait de la moindre erreur commise.

- Absolument, Maître. Personne ne nous a vus et il est impossible de déceler quoi que ce soit, affirma un autre de ses partisans.

- Parfait…

Il s'avança vers la jeune femme et dégagea doucement la baguette enserrée entre ses mains.

- Vous n'en avez plus besoin, Miss Mandelsen, dit-il presque ironique. Du moins pour l'instant… Qu'on amène l'autre. Et vite ! ordonna t'il à son serviteur.

Queudver baragouina de vagues borborygmes et s'empressa de sortir de la pièce. Il revint accompagné de deux Mangemorts dont l'un, de carrure plus imposante, transportait une jeune moldue à peine consciente dans ses bras. Il l'allongea sur l'autre autel perpendiculaire au premier et se plaça en retrait, dans l'alignement de ses confrères.

Voldemort observa longuement l'adolescente et semblait satisfait.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? interrogea t'il.

- Elle s'est débattue, la garce, fit l'homme qui l'avait amenée en délassant son poing récemment enveloppé d'un bandage. Mais elle répond précisément aux critères imposés par les Ecrits Sacrés, conformément à vos exigences. Elle n'a pas plus de 20 ans. D'après notre enquête, elle n'a jamais souffert de maladies graves. Elle est de constitution robuste et aussi pure qu'une eau vive.

- Nous allons bientôt voir ça…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers la sorcière et désigna la jeune fille d'un signe de tête. Il recula légèrement et la vieille femme sortit de l'ombre, emportant avec elle une sorte de sacoche d'où elle sortit plusieurs instruments qu'elle déposa à proximité. Elle examina consciencieusement l'adolescente obstinée dans un ultime effort à repousser vainement les mains noueuses qui l'auscultaient, se servit des objets magiques qui apportèrent les confirmations que tout le monde attendait, préleva quelques cheveux de la jeune moldue et s'éloigna à son tour.

- Ça va aller, Maître, assura la sorcière. Mais il faut faire vite. La potion ne va plus faire effet très longtemps, elle se réveille déjà.

- Très bien, dans ce cas ne perdons pas de temps. Prenez vos positions et qu'on fasse entrer les Détraqueurs.

Voldemort alla lui-même se placer derrière le grimoire tandis que les Mangemorts se divisèrent en deux groupes égaux de chaque côté des tables de pierre en attendant d'entrer en scène. Queudver fut une nouvelle fois assigné au rôle de portier et il revint chancelant encadré de deux créatures longilignes qui pénétrèrent dans la crypte.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pivota vers les Détraqueurs pour leur murmurer des instructions auxquelles ils acquiescèrent silencieusement. Puis, glissant sur le sol comme s'il n'était fait que d'eau, ils se dirigèrent chacun vers une jeune femme et se penchèrent sur elles en effleurant à peine leurs lèvres des leurs.

L'âme de Fiona s'éleva en filaments blanchâtres sous le râle de la créature repue de cette nourriture si peu conventionnelle et celle de l'adolescente subit le même sort dans une coordination presque parfaite. Les Détraqueurs échangèrent ensuite leur position et restituèrent les esprits dérobés aux corps toujours inanimés.

- Griselda…, nomma Voldemort en désignant les autels d'un geste du menton.

La sorcière s'avança à nouveau et, pour la deuxième fois, apporta ses connaissances à l'assurance du bon déroulement des opérations.

- La substitution a pleinement fonctionné, Maître, l'informa la vieille femme.

- Dans ce cas, poursuivons je vous prie. Qu'on fasse entrer mon elfe.

Queudver s'absenta à nouveau. Il revint en poussant doucement Dévona devant lui tandis que la dénommée Griselda se débattait avec l'épaisse fumée noire qui s'élevait maintenant de son chaudron et lui occultait toute visibilité.

Dévona fit quelques pas en direction de son Maître et s'inclina respectueusement en lui présentant un objet qu'elle cachait dans son dos. Il s'agissait de la brosse à cheveux que Fiona avait utilisée lors de son premier séjour au manoir anglais du Seigneur des Ténèbres et dont l'elfe -qui l'avait conservée comme un trésor depuis tout ce temps-, n'avait pu se résoudre à se débarrasser après le départ de la jeune femme qu'elle s'était plue à servir.

- Docile et prévoyante servante, la flatta Voldemort avec lenteur en venant lui caresser la joue de ses longs doigts glacés. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de la bienveillante clairvoyance dont tu as su faire preuve sans même te douter que la portée de ton acte pouvait avoir un jour une utilité d'une telle importance.

Il lui prit la brosse des mains et la tendit à Griselda qui venait de le rejoindre. Mais Dévona, déjà incommodée depuis son entrée par les vapeurs souffreteuses qui plainaient dans l'air alourdi, était maintenant terrifiée et recula le long du mur le plus proche.

- Fais-la sortir, Queudver, je ne veux pas l'effrayer.

Tous attendirent que l'ordre soit exécuté et Voldemort alla reprendre sa place derrière le grimoire. Queudver, à nouveau présent, s'éloigna dans un coin en dissimulant ses tremblements de son mieux.

- Tenez-vous prêts, intima le mage noir à l'attention de ses partisans.

Les Mangemorts, formant un cercle parfait, joignirent les paumes de leurs mains en repliant leurs coudes et leur Maître apposa les siennes sur celles de ses plus proches adeptes en commençant à réciter des incantations aux sonorités latines dont certains mots étaient intentionnellement prononcés à l'envers.

Aussitôt, un vent faible se leva de nulle part et tourbillonna, emplissant la pièce d'un léger sifflement. Les runes gravées sur le flanc des autels s'illuminèrent de raies d'un jaune éclatant et allèrent se fondre en longs rayons jusqu'aux murs de la crypte.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Griselda versa deux louches généreuses de Polynectar dans des verres. Elle y déposa quelques cheveux prélevés sur la brosse de Fiona, fit de même avec ceux de l'adolescente qu'elle s'était déjà procurés à son arrivée, et attendit que la voix de plus en plus puissante de Voldemort en soit à un point bien précis de sa longue litanie.

Elle s'insinua entre deux Mangemorts en prenant garde de ne pas les gêner, fit lentement couler le contenu du gobelet contenant les cheveux de Fiona entre les lèvres de l'adolescente et procéda de façon inverse avec l'autre corps étendu, intervertissant ainsi leurs identités charnelles.

Les invocations de Voldemort couvrirent bientôt le bruit émis par le souffle du vent renforcé d'une nouvelle énergie et de fins éclairs envahirent l'espace de la crypte, frôlant les Mangemorts de près dans de minces filaments. Certains sursautaient par instants, tentaient en se cabrant d'échapper aux brûlures que les éclairs imprévisibles laissaient en traces sur leurs robes fumantes, mais ils tinrent bon et la métamorphose s'opéra, fixée à tout jamais par les paroles diaboliques d'une magie que peu de sorcier se risquaient à servir.

Tout ce qui constituait le corps de Fiona, de son apparence physique jusqu'à ses pouvoirs déjà transmis en partie par l'action des Détraqueurs, en passant par la moindre de ses cellules, fut ingéré par le corps de l'adolescente qui, elle, se mourait peu à peu.

- Oh, Merlin… ! gémissait Queudver dans son coin, plus tremblant que jamais.

Même les Mangemorts, rompus aux méandres de la magie noire depuis longtemps, ne parvinrent pas à masquer leur malaise, mais leurs capuchons baissés sur les autels de pierre ne se relevèrent qu'à l'issue de l'oraison de leur Maître.

Voldemort termina par une profonde inspiration et transpirait de tout son être d'une incommensurable satisfaction. Il rompit le contact de ses Mangemorts, eux-mêmes délassèrent leurs membres rigidifiés par l'intense concentration qu'ils venaient de fournir et le mage noir s'avança d'un pas lent entre les tables dont l'illumination des dernières runes encore actives finissaient de s'estomper.

Il posa un regard serein sur Fiona puis, s'attarda longuement sur le corps sans vie qui reposait sur sa droite avant de se tourner à nouveau vers celle qu'il venait de faire renaître.

- Emmenez l'autre…, ordonna t'il d'une voix traînante.

Les Mangemorts s'affairèrent à évacuer l'adolescente tandis que Griselda s'approchait de Fiona et vérifia que le rituel s'était déroulé sans incidents.

- A combien de temps estimez-vous l'heure de son réveil ? lui demanda son Maître.

- Mmm, difficile à dire, hésita la sorcière. Plusieurs jours, c'est certain. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de l'impact qu'a pu provoquer l'action des Détraqueurs sur une personnalité comme la sienne.

Griselda commença à rassembler quelques-uns des instruments qu'elle venait d'utiliser.

- Pas d'imprévus ? s'assura Voldemort en comprenant qu'elle avait terminé.

- Aucun, Maître. Vous avez réussi…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se gorgea de la fierté qu'il perçut au timbre de sa voix. Puis, les Mangemorts revinrent pour tout remettre en état et Voldemort leur signifia le souhait que Fiona soit conduite dans une chambre proche, déjà préparée à l'accueillir en attendant qu'elle reprenne connaissance.

- Je veux tous vous voir dans mon bureau dans une demi-heure, cingla t'il ensuite avec froideur. Il me faut vous exposer ce qu'il en coûtera à celui d'entre vous qui commettra l'erreur de dévoiler au grand jour ce que nous venons de faire.

Il sortit sans se préoccuper des murmures engendrés par sa menace. Le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps venait de marcher avec succès sur des terres inconnues que d'autres avant lui n'avaient encore jamais foulées…

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !

Et oui, j'ai osé la faire revenir, rrhôôô ! Vous n'imaginiez quand même pas qu'il pouvait y avoir une suite sans cette chère Fiona ? Par contre, je crains qu'elle n'ait encore de nombreux moments difficiles et de désillusions à vivre la pauvre, mais vous le découvrirez au fil des chapitres suivants.

La suite est construite un peu bizarrement : les deux prochains chapitres seront entièrement consacrés à Fiona pour que vous sachiez à peu près ce que va être sa nouvelle vie et, surtout, quelles sont les nouvelles exigences de Voldemort. D'ailleurs dans le 31, une petite surprise vous attend ! (et il n'y a pas que vous qui n'allez pas en revenir ! ti sourire en coin, satisfait, et tout et tout). Ensuite, nous retournerons faire un p'tit tour du côté d'Aylesbury pour voir comment Rogue s'en sort et quels vont être les changements apportés au domaine.

Rassurez-vous, en ce qui vous concerne, vous n'aurez qu'à vous laisser porter par l'histoire, c'est moi qui fais tout !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Il me reste à apporter une petite explication pour le titre de ce fameux chapitre : « **un mal** », c'était pour l'usage de la magie noire orchestrée par ce cher Voldemort. « **Un bien** », c'était pour le retour à la vie de Fiona. Reste à savoir si ce sera réellement un bien pour elle…

Un p'tit mot tout particulier pour **lulu **(que je ne pouvais pas intégrer aux RAR pour ne pas gâcher la surprise), tu comprends maintenant pourquoi ta review m'a étonnée. C'était pas évident de repérer que les 3 jours que je mentionne avant la montée de l'âme d'un défunt avaient en fait une très grande importance. Surtout que tu te doutais que quelqu'un en profiterait sûrement pour intervenir et « récupérer » Fiona d'une façon où d'une autre. Chapeau, vraiment ! Moi qui croyais être la seule à savoir ce que tramait cette vielle carne de Voldemort… !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Voilà, j'ai fini. Bisous à tous et à bientôt !

Volderine


	30. Les terres d'Albanie

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… éè).

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hello !

Comme d'habitude, on va commencer par les réponses aux reviews (traduisez : _observations judicieuses et constructives, ou au contraire, désaccord, ou tout simplement faits relevés dans un chapitre qui ont marqué les esprits des lecteurs et donnent une petite indication aux auteurs pour savoir si ça vaut le coup qu'ils continuent ou pas_, lol) :

**Lessa**, pauvre Fiona, tu verras qu'elle n'est pas au bout de ses surprises… Merci pour ta review !

**Pierre de lune**, ah ben t'aurais dû venir le dire avant ! lol. Nan, j'plaisante. Pour les petites phrases au début des chapitres, je commence à être à cours, figure-toi. Merci pour tes compliments et ta review !

**Prunille**, oui j'vois ça. Tu as même failli être la première ! Bon, tu peux fermer les yeux, tu dois être remise du choc maintenant. Je dois quand même confirmer ta supposition : effectivement, Voldemort sait ce qu'il fait mais je m'arrêterai là pour les confessions. Merci pour tes compliments et à une prochaine fois j'espère !

**vivi**, je peux confirmer : Rogue n'était effectivement pas présent pour la petite messe noire. J'ai pensé qu'il était important qu'il ne soit pas au courant du retour de Fiona. Tu verras, ça n'en fera une suite que plus passionnante encore ! Quant à savoir si Fiona se rangera du côté de Voldemort, ça, l'avenir le dira. Une chose est sûre, c'est que quand on voit la personnalité de la demoiselle, ça ne sera facile ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Et puis il faut compter avec les imprévus… Rassure-toi, mes publications ne risquent pas de s'arrêter puisque j'ai encore quelques chapitres d'avance. En fait, j'ai toute l'histoire en tête et j'en ai déjà rédigé la quasi totalité l'année dernière. Il ne me reste plus que 3 ou 4 chapitres à écrire vers la fin. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

**Viane**, c'est vrai que les légendes en général regorgent de recettes miracles pour faire revivre les morts, mais comme tu l'as si bien souligné, je tenais absolument à rester dans le domaine « Rowling ». Après tout, elle n'avait qu'à pas inventer le Polynectar, ni les Détraqueurs. Additionnés à quelques incantations ancestrales, le tour était joué. En tout cas, ça a été assez marrant à écrire et je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu. Je te laisse découvrir la suite pour répondre à tes autres questions et te remercie pour ta review !

**Teyla**, eh bien, je vois que tu connais Voldemort sur le bout des doigts ! lol. Bon, je l'ai aidé un peu et c'est vrai que ça aurait été dommage d'arrêter l'histoire ici. C'est pourtant ce qui était prévu au départ mais j'ai eu une multitude d'idées pour faire une suite. Merci pour ta review et tous tes compliments. Que d'éloges ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.

**lulu**, eh bien, si tu es très attentive aux détails, avec moi tu vas être servie ! Je m'amuse comme une petite folle à en insérer quand j'écris et je me dis « les lecteurs vont peut-être se demander ce que tel ou tel truc vient faire là, mais moi je sais, nananère ! ». Et puis ça fait pas de mal de plancher un peu sur des petits riens alors qu'en fait, ils peuvent avoir une grande importance pour l'intrigue. En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments. « Grande dame de l'écriture », n'exagérons rien quand même, mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Donc, la « grande dame de l'écriture » (mince, il va falloir que je m'y fasse, lol) te salue bien bas, chère lulu, et je te remercie pour ta review !

**Nephentes**, non mais j'espère bien que ma fic n'est pas cousue de fil blanc et que je vais encore pouvoir te surprendre ! lol. Où serait le plaisir de la lecture sinon ? Allez, trêve de plaisanterie, merci pour tous tes compliments. Effectivement, Fiona ne va trop comprendre où elle se trouve, la pauvre. Mais je me tais et te laisse voir de quoi il retourne. Quant à Rogue, tu auras de ses nouvelles d'ici deux chapitres ! Patience, donc…

**Aziza**, hum, je vois que tous tes petits « snif » vont en s'estompant. Tu n'es donc pas si en colère que ça ! Et puis c'est le chapitre 27 qui t'a fait avoir cette réaction (celui où Fiona meurt). Si tu as lu jusqu'au bout, tu as pu voir que des éléments nouveaux sont apparus entre temps. Sinon, pourquoi Rogue est-il toujours condamné à souffrir ? Eh bien parce qu'il en est ainsi depuis sa plus tendre enfance et que, sans ça, ce ne serait plus vraiment Rogue, non ? Allez, je lui ai déjà mis une belle romance dans les pattes (c'était inespéré !), et puis il lui reste sa fille aussi, qu'il va pouvoir aimer de tout son cœur… Merci pour ta review, en espérant que tu trouves de quoi te satisfaire dans la suite.

**Etincelle de Vie**, rassure-toi, si Fiona à des problèmes de mémoire, ce n'est sûrement pas Rogue ni Elina qu'elle aura oublié (je ne peux décemment pas lui ôter ses meilleurs souvenirs, la pauvre, elle a déjà tellement souffert). Pour répondre à ta question : non Rogue ne faisait pas partie des Mangemorts présents lors de la messe noire. Tu verras que la suite prend une tournure très particulière et qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne sache pas. Ah, autre point important qui concerne ta dernière remarque (mais y a rien de grave, hein !) : le Polynectar est une potion qui permet de prendre l'apparence physique de quelqu'un d'autre, on est bien d'accord. Donc, la moldue devient en fait Fiona avec tout ce qui la compose (souviens-toi de Harry en Goyle dans le tome 2 qui va jusqu'à perdre sa cicatrice). A l'inverse, la moldue est « transférée » dans le corps sans vie de Fiona, donc, elle meurt à sa place. La seule chose que j'ai ajoutée à cela, c'est que la potion a été trafiquée avec des ingrédients supplémentaires et des incantations maléfiques pour fixer à tout jamais cette interversion. De ce fait, Fiona n'aura pas besoin de prendre du Polynectar toutes les heures (comme le faisait Maugrey dans le tome 4), puisqu'avec la magie noire, ça devient définitif pour elle. Quant aux Détraqueurs que j'ai employés, ils étaient là pour récupérer la personnalité même de Fiona, ainsi que ses pouvoirs (Harry conserve ses propres idées puisqu'il n'a ingéré que la potion). L'action des Détraqueurs est sans appel : ils volent les âmes et tout ce qui va avec, je me suis juste permise de faire en sorte qu'ils puissent aussi les restituer si on leur demande (et on sait que Voldemort les a sous sa coupe). Notre belle héroïne retrouve donc tout ce qui la constituait avant et pour toujours ! Voilà, je tenais à apporter cette petite précision et j'espère que c'est pas trop fouillis, mon truc. Merci pour toutes tes reviews à chaque fois et voici la suite !

**Orpheana**, ouh, je sais pas si, quoi que je fasse, ce sera parfait mais je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu. L'affrontement Fiona/Voldie auquel tu tiens _secrètement_ va peut-être prendre une tournure très inattendue. Tu verras que dès ce chapitre, Voldemort annonce la couleur alors je n'en dis pas plus ! Merci pour ta review (j'ai vu que tu venais de te lancer dans l'écriture, je vais aller voir ça de plus près très bientôt, promis !).

**elfie**, eh ben, quel engouement ! Et surtout quel compliment pour moi, ça c'est de la review ! Bah, j'aime toutes celles que je reçois mais un tel enthousiasme est pour moi une grande source d'encouragement. La suite ne manque pas de surprises et de rebondissements, de joies et de peines. Bref, j'espère que tu continueras à l'apprécier. En attendant, c'est moi qui continue à l'écrire… Merci et bise à toi aussi, chère elfie !

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Vous verrez que ce chapitre est nettement plus long que le précédent. C'est que j'en avais des choses à dire, et puis il fallait que je plante le décor !

Je vous laisse découvrir ce que veut réellement cette vieille carne de Voldemort...

* * *

**Chapitre 30 - Les terres d'Albanie**

( Souvent le désespoir a gagné des batailles - _Voltaire _)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Une désagréable sensation de froid et de vide enserrait son corps engourdi et Fiona ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne perçut tout d'abord que des ombres fixes aux teintes sombres au milieu d'une atmosphère humide n'apportant aucun réconfort. Quel était donc cet endroit si peu accueillant qui la tarissait de toute substance et ne lui laissait qu'un goût amer dans la bouche avec la certitude qu'elle ne serait jamais plus capable d'éprouver le moindre bonheur ?

Une silhouette se leva sur sa droite pour venir la rejoindre. Noir. Ce fut la seule couleur qu'elle distingua de l'être qui s'avançait vers elle tant la vision incertaine qu'elle percevait par intermittence, à travers ses paupières si difficiles à maintenir ouvertes, ne lui permettait pas d'envisager une mise au point plus précise.

- Avalez ça, conseilla la voix rocailleuse et sans chaleur d'une vieille femme.

Fiona n'opposa aucune résistance à entrouvrir les lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose tenter de s'y insinuer. Sans doute parce qu'il en émanait une douce odeur de chocolat et, retrouvant enfin la perception du goût, eut la confirmation que c'en était réellement. Mais pourquoi du chocolat ?

Aussitôt, une onde de bien-être et de forces peu à peu retrouvées l'envahit. Seuls un mal de tête épouvantable et une grande fatigue s'obstinaient à lui brouiller les sens mais cette infime énergie reconquise lui permit de lever une main qu'elle apposa immédiatement sur son front dans l'espoir que ce geste atténuerait ses souffrances.

- Encore…, réitéra la voix dure à ses côtés.

Fiona baissa le bras et tourna la tête vers l'inconnue penchée sur elle. Rien d'autre que le noir une fois encore et pour cause, la vieille femme avait tout simplement endossé la sinistre cape dont se revêtaient si traditionnellement les Mangemorts.

- Qui êtes-vous ? s'inquiéta t'elle. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?

- Plus tard les questions. Pour l'instant, contentez-vous de manger.

Un autre morceau de chocolat imposé avec fermeté dissuada Fiona de toute réplique et une vision plus nette de ce qui l'entourait lui fit découvrir une chambre aménagée avec tant de sobriété qu'elle en était austère. La décoration était plutôt sombre mais le manque de lumière provenait surtout d'une épaisse paire de rideaux tirés sur une unique fenêtre.

- Pourriez-vous apporter un peu de clarté à cette pièce sinistre ? demanda t'elle.

- C'est trop tôt, objecta la vieille femme en lui présentant d'autres morceaux de chocolat. Vous ne supporteriez pas une trop grande luminosité qui ne ferait que faire empirer votre état.

- C'est curieux, fit remarquer Fiona. Votre façon de vous exprimer me rappelle une sorcière que j'ai connue dans mon enfance.

- Vous parlez sans doute de ma sœur mais elle est décédée voilà plusieurs années. Buvez ça, dit-elle en lui tendant un gobelet.

- C'est donc de là que vient mon impression de vous avoir déjà vue. Je me souviens maintenant, c'est elle qui venait assurer mon éducation, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je ne l'ai plus revue du jour au lendemain.

La potion était infecte mais Fiona l'avala sans broncher.

- Oh, vous ne l'auriez pas revue de toute façon. Elle a accompli son œuvre avant de mourir et n'avait plus de raison de se rendre auprès de vous.

Fiona n'insista pas.

- Je suppose que vous avez un nom ?

- Griselda devrait vous suffire puisqu'il est vrai que nous allons devoir passer un moment ensemble. Maintenant reposez-vous, vous allez en avoir besoin mais ne vous levez pas. Pour ça, il faudra attendre quelques jours…

La vieille femme se dirigea vers la porte, provoquant le déclic d'un verrou sur son passage et Fiona se retrouva seule. Elle essaya de s'asseoir sur son lit mais un puissant vertige l'obligea à se rallonger et elle s'endormit dans un profond sommeil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aucune notion de temps ne lui permit de savoir à quel instant de la journée elle se trouvait lorsqu'elle s'éveilla à nouveau. Griselda n'était pas revenue ou alors, elle était déjà repartie et Fiona décida de mettre la solitude dans laquelle on l'avait laissée à profit pour tenter de comprendre comment elle s'était retrouvée là.

Le dernier souvenir qu'elle percevait avec une certaine lucidité était une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix élaborant un plan minutieux pour protéger un bâtiment pris pour cible par les troupes de Voldemort. Fiona s'horrifia de ne se rappeler que très vaguement si l'assaut qui s'en était suivi avait joué en leur faveur ou si, au contraire, des pertes l'avaient privée de ceux qu'elle aimait. Mais c'était donc ça. Elle se souvenait parfaitement avoir participé à l'affrontement et avait dû commettre une erreur puisque des Mangemorts s'étaient visiblement emparés d'elle. Dans ce cas, il lui suffisait d'attendre un signe de l'Ordre qui, elle en était sûre, ne l'abandonnerait jamais à l'enfer qu'allait être sa vie si elle restait ici.

_Severus_, pensa t'elle soudain en s'étonnant de ne pas l'avoir encore vu. Et s'il avait été blessé lors du combat, ou pire, peut-être était-il mort… ?

Se refusant à cette éventualité, elle dirigea ses pensées vers Elina, bien à l'abri au manoir d'Aylesbury. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras en ce moment et se mit à évaluer le nombre de jours approximatifs qui la séparait de l'instant merveilleux où elle pourrait enfin le faire.

Le verrou de la porte la tira de ce temps de réflexion qu'elle estima à un peu plus d'une heure. La silhouette voûtée de Griselda apparut et elle commença par ouvrir légèrement les rideaux avant de s'approcher du lit.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Vous voilà enfin de retour parmi nous, observa t'elle.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Un peu plus de trois jours. Mais maintenant, il va falloir penser à manger. Les potions sont ce qu'elles sont mais rien ne vaut un bon repas.

Passé un premier moment de surprise d'apprendre qu'elle avait été inconsciente sur une si longue période, Fiona eut soudain une idée.

- C'est vous qui les avez préparées ? demanda t'elle en espérant ainsi avoir peut-être confirmation de la présence de Rogue en ces lieux.

- Bien sûr, répondit Griselda. Toute ma vie j'ai été un excellent médicomage à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste et je me targue de ne jamais avoir été réellement confrontée à une grande rivalité dans ce domaine.

- Je vous croyais Mangemort, fit remarquer Fiona presque sur un ton de reproche mais surtout déçue de comprendre que Severus était sans doute loin d'ici.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous vous imaginez ? L'un n'empêche pas l'autre ! Nous avons tous une profession, à part ceux qui ont les moyens de rouler sur l'or de leurs ancêtres, mais pour la plupart d'entre nous, il a bien fallu se plier aux exigences des contraintes de la vie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas là pour nous entretenir, vous savez. D'ailleurs à ce propos, je vais le faire prévenir que vous êtes en état de le recevoir mais avant, je veux que vous mangiez. Le temps de faire préparer un plateau et je reviens…

Sans attendre, Griselda ressortit et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un repas léger que Fiona avala du bout des lèvres dans la solitude où elle se trouva à nouveau.

Plus encore que la grande lassitude qu'elle ressentait toujours, le récent rapport qu'elle retrouvait avec la nourriture lui laissa la sensation étrange de ne rien avoir mangé depuis une éternité et elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se souvenir des derniers jours qu'elle avait vécus et qui creusaient un peu plus l'horrible sentiment d'un vide immense de ce qu'avait été sa vie durant ce laps de temps.

Mais ce fut sans succès. Auprès de qui allait-elle pouvoir espérer des réponses ? Griselda n'était sans doute pas la meilleure interlocutrice pour élucider les questions qui découlaient de ce manque cruel d'information. Fiona voyait bien qu'elle n'était ici que pour s'assurer de sa santé et de son rétablissement et sa froideur ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle ne s'en ferait jamais une alliée. Qu'importe, pensa Fiona. Puisqu'elle allait bientôt rencontrer Voldemort, elle espérait ardemment obtenir des réponses à ses interrogations car, si ça n'était pas très vite le cas, elles finiraient tôt ou tard par se transformer en angoisses.

Elle appréhendait pourtant cette entrevue et redoutait de devoir se trouver une fois encore face à des moldus emprisonnés. Cela dit, quelque chose lui disait que Voldemort n'agirait probablement pas de la même manière cette fois et elle préféra attendre de voir ce qu'il en était avant d'ajouter d'autres soucis à ses propres inquiétudes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se présenta bien après que la nuit soit apparue à travers l'interstice des rideaux toujours entrouverts. Fiona regarda la forme longiligne du mage noir s'arrêter aux pieds de son lit et attendit qu'il entame lui-même le début de leur conversation. Elle le connaissait peu mais saurait au moins à quoi s'en tenir aux premières intonations de sa voix.

- Bonsoir, Miss Mandelsen, la salua t'il avec sérénité. Je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous annoncer que je suis ravi de vous revoir puisque je sais que nous ne partageons pas ce sentiment.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Voldemort pivota et alla se placer devant la fenêtre dont il écarta un peu plus le rideau pour observer la nuit sans lune.

- N'étiez-vous pas destinée au départ à me seconder ?

Fiona émit un souffle irrité.

- Le destin…, s'agaça t'elle. Dans ce qui a sans doute été un moment d'égarement de ma part, je me suis laissée dire que chaque être était libre de choisir le sien, reprocha t'elle.

- Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandée qu'elle aurait pu être le vôtre si vous n'aviez pas filé entre les doigts de certains de mes partisans ?

- Vous ne renoncez donc jamais ?

- Je considère la persévérance comme une qualité, pas vous ?

- A condition qu'elle ne frise pas l'acharnement, s'obstina Fiona en conservant une certaine agressivité. Et pour répondre à votre question, rien ne dit que j'aurais choisi votre camp si ne n'étais pas partie.

- C'est vrai, reconnut Voldemort du ton calme qu'il avait décidé d'adopter dès le début de leur entretien.

Il revint se placer au centre de la pièce, tira une chaise accolée à une table repoussée le long d'un mur et s'y installa avant de poursuivre.

- Mais vous auriez été dans de meilleures dispositions pour apprendre à connaître ma façon de voir les choses.

- Et bien sûr, vous gardez déjà quelques moldus en réserve pour me laisser _le choix_ d'accepter votre point de vue si proche de la perfection.

- Non. Je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y pas âme innocente qui vive dans cette maison où nous sommes pourtant une quinzaine, fit-il en se permettant de terminer sa phrase d'un rire qui ponctuait parfaitement l'autosatisfaction qu'il accordait à son humour douteux. En fait, les choses vont être très différentes cette fois. Sachez que je ne commets jamais deux fois les mêmes erreurs et j'ai su tout mettre en œuvre aujourd'hui pour vous faire adhérer à ce que vous considérez comme une fatalité.

- Ne sous-estimez pas Dumbledore. Il ne tolèrera jamais de m'abandonner à ce que je ne considère pas comme une _fatalité_ mais plutôt comme un triste sort. La fatalité dénote une certaine soumission à laquelle je n'accepterai jamais de m'abaisser.

- Loin de moi l'intention de sous-estimer un adversaire de cette envergure, répliqua Voldemort en omettant volontairement de prêter attention aux derniers propos de Fiona. Mais nous ne sommes plus en Angleterre. Dumbledore est à des centaines de kilomètres et très loin de se douter de votre présence ici. Si j'étais vous, j'écarterais donc rapidement la possibilité d'envisager une quelconque aide extérieure et encore moins l'assurance de le voir débarquer en personne dans cette maison.

- Je ne vous crois pas.

- Je peux pourtant apporter la preuve de ce que j'avance. Savez-vous depuis combien de temps vous êtes ici ?

- N… non, reconnut Fiona en s'attendant au pire.

- Cela fait exactement neuf jours et avez-vous vu ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un pan de la robe de celui en qui vous fondez tous vos espoirs ?

- …

- Donc, de deux choses l'une : soit Dumbledore se fait trop vieux pour réfléchir au moyen le plus efficace de vous venir en aide, soit il n'a pas la moindre intention d'intervenir. Personnellement, je pencherais plutôt pour la deuxième hypothèse.

- Qu'avez-vous fait…, s'horrifia Fiona de comprendre effectivement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Dites-moi au moins où nous sommes ? insista t'elle de plus en plus inquiète.

- En Albanie…

L'incompréhension s'inscrivit sur le visage de Fiona qui ne voyait pas en quoi cela arrêterait Dumbledore.

- Et alors… ? fit-elle.

- Alors, j'ai également précisé que j'avais pris des dispositions pour que les choses soient différentes, lui rappela t'il.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore été inventer, souffla Fiona, proche de la panique.

- Je crois que nous sommes allés trop loin, regretta Voldemort d'une voix presque douce en se levant. Je ne voulais pas être si précis pour une première entrevue et nous aurons bientôt une autre conversation lorsque vous irez mieux. Pour l'instant, vous avez besoin de vous reposer mais réfléchissez au fait qu'il vous est impossible de retourner auprès des vôtres et je vous suggère de vous faire à cette idée le plus tôt possible pour ne pas avoir à en souffrir.

Ces derniers mots avaient accompagné ses pas vers la porte et il sortit, laissant Fiona encore plus désappointée et inquiète qu'elle ne l'était avant son arrivée.

Neuf jours et pas une nouvelle de Rogue ou de Dumbledore depuis tout ce temps ! Que s'était-il donc passé pour justifier une telle inaction de la part des seuls sorciers aptes à pouvoir la sortir de ce cauchemar ?

Fiona était désespérée mais après des heures de réflexions ressassées dans la pénombre de sa chambre, elle refusa de perdre espoir et en vint à la conclusion qu'elle devrait peut-être ne compter que sur elle-même cette fois. Bien sûr, la maison devait comporter tout ce qu'il fallait de protections magiques pour écarter toute chance de fuite, mais il y avait forcément une faille quelque part ou une opportunité s'offrirait sans doute à elle un jour où l'autre et elle mettrait le temps qui faudra pour parvenir à ses fins.

Pour couronner le tout, elle se sentit malade dans la nuit. Son premier repas n'était jamais vraiment passé depuis qu'elle l'avait terminé et elle s'était ruée vers un vieux lavabo ébréché coincé dans un renfoncement de sa chambre pour régurgiter tout ce qu'elle avait avalé.

Griselda la trouva pâle et fatiguée le lendemain matin et Fiona ne garda pas non plus le contenu du nouveau plateau apporté. Aux questions de la vieille femme sur ses difficultés à supporter la nourriture, Fiona lui avait répondu qu'avec la vie qu'on lui promettait pour les mois, voire les années à venir, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que son corps et son âme vomissent tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à cette maison. Sur quoi Griselda s'en était allée furieuse en argumentant que partager les desseins de _son Maître_ devait être considéré comme un honneur et non une tragédie.

Les deux femmes s'étaient querellées si fermement sur cet épineux sujet que Fiona en avait fondu en larmes après le départ de la sorcière.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Une semaine supplémentaire s'écoula et, avec elle, Fiona vit se réduire ses dernières espérances de voir sa situation évoluer à son avantage. Elle ne revit pas non plus Voldemort durant ces sept jours. Griselda l'avait sans doute informé des difficultés qu'elle avait à s'intégrer à sa nouvelle condition et Fiona reconnaissait bien là la capacité du Seigneur des Ténèbres à s'effacer lorsque cela était nécessaire.

Cependant, il revint un jour en début d'après-midi. Il avait assuré à Fiona qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle soit enfermée en permanence à l'intérieur du domaine assez vaste pour lui procurer l'indépendance qu'il jugeait indispensable à son bien-être et, puisqu'il considérait son état comme stabilisé, il lui proposa de le suivre pour lui faire découvrir cette maison et ses environs encore inconnus.

Fiona marchait donc à ses côtés en se laissant guider au fil d'une succession de pièces défraîchies jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent sur le perron donnant sur un parc broussailleux à peine agrémenté de quelques bosquets et d'une marre que la végétation commençait à envahir.

- Vous devez regretter votre manoir anglais, non ? demanda t'elle en laissant planer un regard peu flatteur sur l'étendue sauvage du parc.

- Il est plus fastueux, c'est vrai. Mais cet endroit apporte d'autres avantages comme des conditions d'accès plus difficiles par exemple. Les protections qui l'entourent sont très anciennes et beaucoup plus dangereuses pour qui tenterait de les contourner. Il a également constitué un refuge efficace lorsque j'ai eu besoin de me faire oublier. Venez, je vais vous montrer les limites dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure et que vous ne devez pas franchir.

Fiona n'avait aucune restriction à se déplacer dans la maison mais Voldemort l'avait avertie qu'il était impossible de quitter le domaine sans encourir des risques considérables qu'il n'avait toutefois pas décrits en détails. Même la voie des airs était à proscrire pour tenter une évasion ayant des chances d'aboutir au succès mais elle reconnaissait volontiers que la superficie offerte était toujours plus acceptable que l'espace étroit des quatre murs de sa chambre.

- Méfiez-vous, reprit Voldemort. Les angles de la maison sont des appartements privés occupés par des Mangemorts assignés à la surveillance de la propriété. Ne vous en approchez pas. Ils ont pour ordre de considérer toute tentative de contact comme une menace et vous seriez mise hors d'état de nuire sans ménagement si vous vous risquiez à n'échanger ne serait-ce qu'un dialogue avec eux.

- Je peux savoir si certains font partir de ceux qui m'ont élevée ?

- Non, ce n'est pas le cas. En fait nous les appelons « les Gardiens ». Je les associe à des Mangemorts mais ils n'ont rien d'humain. Ce sont des créatures hybrides exclusivement affectées à la sécurité, elles possèdent naturellement de grands pouvoirs se référant à leurs attributions.

- Des hybrides ?

- Un croisement entre des Détraqueurs et d'autres créatures dont la puissance physique est phénoménale, expliqua brièvement Voldemort avec détachement. Vous comprenez pourquoi il vaut mieux les éviter mais le simple fait d'essayer de s'en approcher provoque déjà des effets indésirables qui suffiraient à n'importe qui d'être dissuadé d'entreprendre la moindre communication. Cela dit, si vous restez à l'écart vous ne risquez pas grand-chose car en principe ils ne sortent pas où, lorsqu'il leur arrive de le faire, c'est essentiellement aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit. Ce qui ne les empêche pas d'être très efficaces, sachez qu'ils détiennent un plan précis de ce site et peuvent y suivre les déplacements de quiconque se trouvant dans l'enceinte du domaine, ce qui leur permet d'intervenir avec une rapidité déconcertante.

Fiona réprima un frisson de dégoût et n'insista pas.

- Nous arrivons sur le flanc Ouest de la propriété. Regardez, désigna t'il en pointant un long doigt blanchâtre vers l'horizon. Vous pouvez aller jusqu'aux pigeonniers que vous voyez là-bas, mais pas au-delà. Venez, nous allons remonter vers le Nord.

_Remonter_ n'était pas qu'une référence due à la disposition d'un point cardinal. En se retournant pour suivre Voldemort, Fiona découvrit que le parc à cet endroit offrait des dénivellations beaucoup plus escarpées et le domaine se perdait même en vallons qui s'étendaient à perte de vue.

Le site devenait vraiment splendide et des montagnes, aux crêtes blanchies par les premières neiges, se découpaient au-delà de forêts dont on voyait les cimes onduler au gré du vent en contrebas.

- De ce côté, vous pouvez descendre jusqu'à la rivière, l'informa Voldemort. Mais ne la franchissez pas.

Fiona se pencha en s'appuyant sur un promontoire pour apercevoir le tracé sinueux de l'eau qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué tant elle s'était attardée sur un panorama beaucoup plus lointain que les limites mêmes des terres du mage noir.

- Je n'imaginais pas l'Albanie dotée d'un paysage aussi impressionnant, fit-elle remarquer en reportant son attention sur les sommets.

- C'est un pays difficile pour ceux qui y vivent. Il ne doit principalement son essor qu'aux cultures et à l'élevage mais sa géographie est exceptionnelle.

Pour accéder à la partie Est du parc, ils traversèrent un sous-bois et Voldemort la conduisit aux confins du domaine en désignant des bâtiments en ruines qui délimitaient l'étendue de ses terres. Fiona fut une fois encore confrontée à un paysage superbe agrémenté cette fois de quelques marécages qui scintillaient au loin. Puis, ils retrouvèrent la chaleur de la maison alors que dehors la fraîcheur du soir commençait à tomber, mais l'attitude du Seigneur des Ténèbres changea du tout au tout. S'il avait su se faire presque accueillant tout au long de la visite, il retrouva rapidement sa froideur si coutumière et les habituels regards en coin qu'il lançait souvent à Fiona pour étudier ses réactions.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, reprit-il. J'apprécierais que la teneur de nos relations prenne une nouvelle évolution et j'aimerais qu'à l'avenir nous partagions nos repas ensemble. Mais avant, il faut que je vous entretienne de points importants.

- Puis-je émettre un souhait ? demanda Fiona, presque déçue de devoir être à nouveau méfiante.

- Je vous écoute.

- J'aimerais que quelques lieux choisis à l'intérieur de cette maison soient réservés à une certaine neutralité. Je veux dire par-là que, si vous avez quelque chose de désagréable à m'annoncer ou un reproche à me faire, vous ne le fassiez que dans des endroits précis que nous pourrions définir à l'avance. Je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de partager votre toit mais je ne veux pas être sur la défensive de ce que vous pourriez avoir à me dire en permanence.

- C'est une excellente idée, concéda t'il. Choissiez les pièces qui vous conviennent et je respecterai cette exigence.

- Merci…

- D'ailleurs, nous pourrions également appliquer cette règle aux heures des repas si vous en êtes d'accord.

Fiona fut un peu surprise qu'il accepte ces instants de trêve entre leurs discordances aussi facilement mais approuva cette concession à son tour.

- Qu'aviez-vous à me dire ? s'enquit-elle ensuite.

- Au vu des revendications que nous venons d'émettre, je crois que mon bureau s'impose. Venez…

Allons bon. Cela avait au moins le mérite d'être clair et Fiona sut d'emblée à quoi s'en tenir. Elle prit soudain conscience de la perversité de son idée lumineuse et ce fut d'un pas tremblant qu'elle suivit Voldemort en ayant largement le temps d'appréhender ce qu'elle s'attendait à entendre durant le trajet les séparant de la pièce qui lui avait été présentée quelques instants plus tôt.

Elle s'installa sur une chaise après y avoir été invitée tandis que Voldemort prenait place derrière son bureau.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas réagir aux pertes que m'ont infligés Dumbledore et son Ordre, commença t'il sans détour. J'envisage donc de prendre quelques sites stratégiques pour cible et vous allez m'y aider. Rassurez-vous, ajouta t'il en voyant que Fiona s'apprêtait à riposter. Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Je dois d'abord reconstituer une armée et j'ai déjà envoyé plusieurs de mes Mangemorts aux quatre coins du monde pour rallier de nouveaux adeptes à notre cause. Mais avant tout, je dois savoir quelles sont les compétences que vous allez pouvoir mettre à ma disposition.

- Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas accepter une chose pareille.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix.

- Vous m'avez pourtant assuré que vous ne pouviez pas vous servir de moldus pour m'obliger à vous obéir, alors comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?

- J'ai dit que je n'en avais pas emprisonné dans mes cachots, nuança Voldemort en élevant un index dans les airs. Mais c'est uniquement pour pallier aux contraintes que ce genre de détention impose. Par contre, malgré l'affaiblissement actuel de mes troupes, je dispose tout de même d'un contingent suffisant de partisans pour mettre mes menaces à exécution. Des moldus, il y en a partout et, selon une estimation que j'envisagerai au cas par cas, un certain nombre d'entre eux auront à souffrir de votre manque de coopération. J'enverrai un groupe d'hommes à des kilomètres d'où nous nous trouverons pour en exterminer des centaines s'il le faut. Il est donc dans votre intérêt de vous soumettre à mes exigences car, croyez-moi, ils seront bien plus nombreux que les quelques malchanceux qui auront eu le malheur de se trouver sur votre route.

- Vous êtes ignoble.

- C'est une des particularités qui s'attache à ma réputation, j'en conviens.

- Et vous pensez que le monde de la magie vous regardera commettre vos exactions sans réagir ?

Voldemort eut un rire amusé qui glaça Fiona jusqu'aux os.

- Réfléchissez, répondit-il. Les possibilités sont si nombreuses qu'il est impensable qu'une poignée de sorciers téméraires puissent se mettre en travers de mes intentions à chaque fois que je déciderai de frapper. Cela reviendrait à placer un sorcier derrière chaque moldu et je doute que Dumbledore ou le Ministère disposent d'un nombre suffisant de disciples pour envisager une telle éventualité.

- Et qu'attendez-vous de moi puisque vous ne prévoyez pas votre revanche dans un futur proche ?

- Je vais m'absenter pendant quelques jours de façon à repérer des emplacements que je vous demanderai ensuite de détruire.

- Je refuse de faire des victimes innocentes.

- Il y en aura pourtant, c'est inévitable.

Fiona était anéantie par l'horreur de ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Cela dépassait un tel entendement qu'elle était incapable de réfléchir à quelques objections qu'elle aurait pu émettre pour minimiser le rôle qu'elle allait devoir jouer. Cependant, un point primordial qui pouvait avoir son importance s'imposa tout naturellement à son esprit.

- Je ne veux pas que des sorciers soient impliqués dans les dégâts que je pourrais causer, revendiqua t'elle.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire franc, cette fois.

- Vous avez une drôle de conception de l'innocence, se moqua t'il. Vous préférez que seuls les moldus que vous vous apitoyez de savoir sans défense subissent vos foudres ? Je ne vous comprends plus.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répliqua sèchement Fiona, blessée de se voir soudain être l'objet de raillerie. Moi non plus je ne reconnais pas une très grande logique à vos aspirations. Mais puisque vous avez toujours su vous entourer d'une poignée de fanatiques à chaque fois que vous en avez eu besoin, ce doit être moi qui ne comprends rien aux principes fondamentaux de l'existence humaine !

Voldemort perdit son sourire de se sentir insulté à son tour tandis que Fiona se conforta dans la conviction qu'elle avait d'avoir négocié un point essentiel. Il était évident que s'en prendre à des moldus était inadmissible. Mais Voldemort inspirait bien plus la terreur que Dumbledore et voir des sorciers être décimés peu à peu était autant de chances perdues de voir les rangs du directeur de Poudlard grossir de nouveaux membres capables d'opposer une résistance relative face aux partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors que les moldus ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité. D'autant plus que, si elle ne parvenait pas à gagner un temps précieux pour repousser l'instant où elle devrait répondre aux attentes du mage noir, Fiona envisageait déjà d'amoindrir l'étendue réelle de ses pouvoirs, ou même, de ne s'en servir qu'en les dirigeants à l'infime avantage des âmes innocentes dont elle détiendrait bientôt le sort entre ses mains.

Confiante de se voir peut-être en mesure de maîtriser d'une certaine façon la situation, il lui vint soudain une autre idée.

- Il est indéniable que les moldus représentent des cibles inoffensives pour vos Mangemorts puisqu'il leur est impossible de se protéger des sorciers quels qu'ils soient, reprit-elle. Cependant, ils disposent d'une technologie considérable à l'inverse du monde de la magie et ils sont tout à fait aptes à se servir de leur savoir pour minimiser leurs pertes. Donc, en admettant que je me plie à vos injonctions, accepteriez-vous de ne pas entraver les moyens d'intervention qu'ils pourraient mettre en place pour secourir leurs victimes ?

Voldemort parut réfléchir et se redressa sur sa chaise.

- C'est une possibilité envisageable en effet, concéda t'il avec une certaine réserve.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande, insista Fiona, intraitable. Je veux une réponse claire.

- Dois-je votre soudaine assurance à votre goût prononcé pour la négociation ?

- Je dirais plutôt à _mon aptitude déconcertante à me relever avec grâce des situations les plus inextricables_, comme vous me l'avez fait remarquer un jour. Alors ? Reconnaissez que c'est un compromis avantageux qui répond en partie à vos attentes mais n'entrave pas ma détermination à ne pas vouloir céder à la facilité de nuire à des êtres sans défense.

- Vous oubliez que mon but premier est de faire payer à Dumbledore les hommes dont il m'a dépossédé et que, si le sang n'est pas suffisamment versé, mes actions n'auront pas la portée que je souhaite leur donner.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous êtes du genre à reculer devant les aléas du hasard ? Je vous croyais plus enclin à relever les défis, quitte à devoir admettre une certaine marge d'erreur si vos actions ne se révèlent pas être aussi meurtrières que vos ambitions les ont souhaitées. Ne perdez pas de vue qu'il pourrait également m'arriver de me tromper dans mes estimations et que je pourrais sans le vouloir faire plus de victimes que je n'aurais pu le prévoir.

- Saurez-vous à votre tour accepter ce genre de défaite ?

- Si cela devait arriver, j'en serais profondément bouleversée mais je respecterai mes engagements. …J'essaierai de me rattraper la prochaine fois, voilà tout.

- Je ne vous connaissais pas un goût certain pour le jeu, Miss Mandelsen.

- Je ne considère pas le fait de prendre des vies comme un jeu, s'énerva Fiona. Je dirais plutôt que c'est une bassesse de plus telle que celles auxquelles vous vous êtes habitué en choisissant de ne pas respecter le monde qui vous entoure. Mais vous l'avez dit vous-même : je n'ai pas le choix.

Voldemort s'accorda un nouvel instant de réflexion.

- Soit, je capitule pour une aide apportée à ceux qui pourraient en avoir besoin, céda t'il selon toutes les espérances de Fiona.

Mais elle se fit soudain plus inquiète.

- Il est bien évident que les moldus qui auront l'opportunité de se tirer eux-mêmes d'affaire seront également épargnés, exigea t'elle en s'en voulant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

- Vous allez trop loin.

- Non. C'est vous qui allez trop loin en me demandant d'accomplir les sales besognes à votre place, répliqua t'elle avec fermeté. Que vous importent quelques vies de plus ou de moins ?

- Elles peuvent faire toute la différence.

- Donc, nous sommes au moins d'accord sur un point car pour moi aussi elles peuvent faire toute la différence.

- Vous n'êtes pas facile en affaires.

- Vous non plus. Mais ce n'est pas quelques tours de passe-passe accomplis à l'aide d'une baguette magique que je vous offre.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait jamais toléré de se trouver en position de faiblesse, mais il accepta finalement.

- Nous dînerons dans deux heures, reprit-il ensuite. Et si nous voulons avoir le temps d'oublier nos différends de façon à respecter la neutralité dont nous avons convenu concernant l'heure des repas, nous ferions mieux d'en rester là.

Il se leva et Fiona en fit autant.

- Griselda m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas complètement remise, souhaitez-vous que je vous accompagne jusqu'à votre nouvelle chambre pour vous permettre de vous reposer ?

- Il est bien temps de vous en inquiéter, lui reprocha t'elle après ce qu'elle venait de subir. Mais je saurai en retrouver le chemin toute seule, je vous remercie.

Fiona se rendit dans une autre chambre que Voldemort lui avait réservée mais fut incapable de se détendre. Elle était dans une rage folle de devoir se soumettre à ce qu'elle avait passé sa vie à refuser avec ferveur. Cependant, elle se consola en espérant que tout ne soit pas perdu et comptait toujours sur une aide providentielle de Dumbledore bien avant la date prévue de ses interventions.

Mais sa confiance était si fragile que la minute d'après elle n'y croyait plus et passa les deux heures qui la séparait du dîner à tournoyer dans ce nouvel espace qu'elle reconnaissait être plus accueillant que sa précédente chambre mais qu'elle détestait aussi, puisqu'il faisait partie de cette nouvelle vie à laquelle elle ne pouvait pas échapper.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le dîner fut partagé dans une ambiance froide et silencieuse qui finalement convenait parfaitement aux deux sorciers. Quelques paroles ne furent échangées que lorsque Fiona énuméra les pièces qu'elle voulait voir rester neutres et elle choisit ainsi sa chambre, en précisant que -puisque les nuits représentaient une période assez longue durant laquelle il pouvait se passer énormément de choses-, elle apprécierait que Voldemort n'y vienne que pour les cas d'extrême urgence ; un des salons du premier étage ; la bibliothèque du rez-de-chaussée et le perron mais sans y inclure le parc.

Voldemort accepta sans aucune objection, l'informa à son tour qu'il remettrait Dévona à sa disposition et Fiona s'accorda ensuite quelques heures de solitude en allant justement s'installer sur le perron de la maison.

Emmitouflée dans une couverture, elle passa la soirée à observer le parc plongé dans la pénombre en sursautant cependant à chaque bruit provoqué par le mouvement des créatures résidant aux angles de la bâtisse. Il ne manquerait plus que je me retrouve face à l'un de ces monstres, redouta t'elle soudain. Mais les Gardiens ne semblaient pas avoir l'intention d'approcher et elle n'eut heureusement pas l'occasion de voir à quoi ils ressemblaient.

Le large fauteuil de rotin dans lequel elle s'était lovée était plutôt confortable et, en fin de compte, elle réussit à tirer profit de ces quelques heures en parvenant à éprouver un certain apaisement.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « Une surprise de taille », ce sont les imprévus qui commencent !

En attendant, j'attends vos observations pour celui-ci…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Et puis j'ai une petite suggestion à vous faire. J'ai déjà précisé dans ma bio que ma section « fics favorites » regorgeait de petites merveilles. Justement, j'en ai une à vous conseiller tout particulièrement. Il s'agit d'un texte de **Roxane1** : « **Les jeux du sort** » (publié sur ce site), qui raconte l'enfance de Voldemort avant son arrivée à Poudlard ainsi que sa première année (souhaitons que ça ne s'arrête pas là !).

Cette fic n'a rien à voir avec la mienne mais, comme je vous ai concocté un Voldemort un peu particulier dans mes prochains chapitres, je ne résiste pas à faire un peu de pub pour un texte qui cerne ce personnage à la perfection. Je pense qu'il vous aidera à comprendre pourquoi j'ai accordé une sorte de complaisance à Voldemort face à certaines situations. Malgré ce qu'on sait de lui aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas me résoudre à croire qu'il est né mauvais pour devenir plus mauvais encore. C'est pourquoi je le verrai bien être capable d'avoir un peu d'humanité, de patience, et de compassion aussi, en vivant des évènements auxquels il était loin de s'attendre au départ. Avoir un petit aperçu de son enfance est donc la meilleure façon d'accepter qu'il ne soit pas si horrible qu'on veut bien le croire maintenant qu'il est adulte et la fic de Roxane le retranscrit très bien.

Mais revenons-en trois secondes sur ce texte et après je vous laisse aller le lire :

Le style est pur et léger. Les évènements arrivent tout en douceur mais à un rythme assez soutenu pour qu'on ne puisse plus lâcher l'histoire une fois qu'on l'a commencée. Malgré quelques petites imperfections au début (mais l'auteur a prévenu !), on est très vite plongé dans un texte d'une grande qualité qui se lit comme un vrai roman.

Tout le monde sait que Voldemort n'a pas eu une enfance heureuse, son histoire pouvait donc être racontée avec beaucoup d'émotion et Roxane ne s'en est pas privée. Je suis assez d'accord avec sa façon de miser sur l'innocence au cours des premières années de la vie de Tom, pour le faire évoluer peu à peu vers le sorcier impitoyable et aigri tel qu'on le connaît maintenant.

Les éléments qui constituent la vie du Poudlard d'aujourd'hui y sont intégrés avec une grande logique et cadrent parfaitement avec l'époque de Voldemort. Les personnages inventés par Roxane sont attachants, avec des personnalités bien définies, ce qui rend l'évolution de la vie au château tout à fait crédible et intéressante. En plus, vous aurez droit à une bonne dose de mystère avec des rêves étranges. Mais là, je vous laisse découvrir de quoi il retourne… !

PS : si comme moi vous avez apprécié ce texte, n'hésitez pas à harceler Roxane de reviews pour qu'elle continue cette fabuleuse histoire. Elle prévoit de le faire mais un petit coup de pouce est toujours le bienvenu pour un auteur.

Il me reste à te remercier, chère Roxane, d'avoir bien voulu m'autoriser à parler de ton œuvre et je souhaite de tout mon cœur que tu retrouves l'inspiration pour continuer à nous décrire la vie de Tom avec autant de passion et de talent.

Bisous à tous.

Volderine


	31. Un seul être vous manque

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… éè).

* * *

Salut !

**_Pour ceux d'entre-vous qui suivaient cette fic sur twwo_**, je vous informe que j'ai posté tous les chapitres qui manquaient là-bas après le bug du site. Donc, si vous préférez l'autre présentation, vous pouvez dès maintenant suivre la suite de cette histoire sans subir de retard comme ça a été le cas jusqu'à présent. Maintenant, place aux RAR ! En plus, je suis super contente, je viens d'atteindre les 200 reviews ! (Wahoo, je n'en espérais pas tant !) :

**lulu61fr**, je poste un chapitre environ tous les 10 à 15 jours, chère lulu. Pour certains, ça peut paraître un peu long mais c'est important pour moi de respecter ce rythme car ça me permet de relire mon texte que j'ai pas vu depuis longtemps (tout ça a été écrit l'année dernière), de corriger quelques fautes et d'améliorer un peu les phrases. Sinon, comment Rogue va s'en sortir ? Eh bien j'explique un peu plus bas pourquoi j'ai interverti les deux chapitres à venir. Donc, tu vas avoir la réponse dès aujourd'hui ! Merci pour ta review !

**vivi**, tu veux entendre parler de Rogue et de sa fille ? Les voici, justement. Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui n'était pas prévu à cet endroit mais j'explique plus bas pourquoi j'ai décidé de le substituer à celui que vous auriez dû avoir (Une surprise de taille). La surprise sera donc pour la prochaine fois ! Merci pour ta review toute pleine d'impatience, ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer !

**Aziza**, le choc était voulu et minutieusement préparé, tu peux me croire ! Mais, oh ! Que vois-je ! Tu as entièrement raison pour la comparaison avec les 3 jours de JC. Ca alors, je n'avais pas du tout vu les choses comme ça. J'étais complètement plongée dans le monde des légendes en écrivant ce passage, jamais je ne me serais permise d'utiliser ce genre de rapprochement, grand Dieu ! (oups, voilà que ça recommence !). Loin de moi l'idée d'élever Fiona à un niveau pareil. Les Dieux (quelle que soit la religion qu'ils représentent) sont des « entités » à placer bien au-dessus du reste du monde selon moi, ma petite Fiona est une sorcière très ordinaire à côté, et je n'ai pas vu que je lui accordais tant d'honneur. Bon, on va dire qu'il n'y a que toi qui as relevé ce détail, et ça reste entre nous ! lol. Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. J'avais peur qu'après avoir publié 30 chapitres, les lecteurs soient un peu découragés de se lancer dans une nouvelle histoire. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, apparemment, et je te remercie vivement pour ta review. Kissounet (oh, c'est tout mimi ça) à toi aussi… !

**Viane**, merci pour tes compliments. Fiona et Voldemort sont deux persos que j'adore manipuler. Je suis donc super contente que le résultat te plaise (et tu vas voir, c'est pas fini !). Bien vu pour Griselda, effectivement ce ne sera pas réellement une peste mais Fiona n'a vraiment rien à attendre d'elle. Finalement, c'est un perso qui n'évoluera pas beaucoup. Pour l'Albanie, je n'ai rien inventé : quelques heures de recherche intensives sur Internet m'ont bien aidée à décrire ce pays. Par contre, c'était important pour moi de ne pas faire habiter Voldie dans un super palace (si j'ose dire), puisqu'on sait qu'il s'y est « réfugié » pendant de longues années (ça ne devait pas être très confortable à mon avis), et puis je lui avais déjà fait un manoir assez richement aménagé pour celui de l'Angleterre et c'était largement suffisant, je pense. Ensuite, euh… la « petite surprise » sera pour plus tard. Lis le p'tit mot d'introduction un peu plus bas pour comprendre. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

**Nephentes**, quelle belle définition pour le chocolat, voilà qui va en rassurer plus d'une ! lol. Bon, j'ai la chance de ne pas vraiment être concernée par des problèmes de hanches (t'as oublié le 2ème h, mais je pense que c'est bien de ça dont tu parlais), enfin, pensons aux autres aussi (moi, pour éviter toute culpabilité, j'ai l'habitude de dire que « ce n'est pas un malheureux carré d'à peine dix grammes qui va me faire prendre un kilo !). Pour en revenir au reste de ta review, j'aime bien Griselda aussi. Comme je le disais à Viane, Fiona n'aura rien à attendre d'elle mais elle saura remplir son rôle sans être exécrable gratuitement, non plus (c'est déjà ça pour ma pauvre héroïne !). Ah, tu te souvenais de Dévona ? Il y aura Winston aussi, mais ces deux elfes n'auront pas un grand rôle dans l'histoire. Pour les moldus, ouais je sais, j'ai été un peu vache. Il faut dire que nos moyens sont plutôt limités par rapport au monde de la magie. Encore que je me dis souvent en lisant les bouquins de Rowling que leur monde fait un peu « moyen-âge » parfois. Cela dit, tu n'as pas tort pour les armes. Là, on les bat à plate couture c'est vrai. Mais on n'a pas les Détraqueurs (quelques _Détraqués_, tout au plus, lol). Pas de géants (une poignée de _génies_ qui font ce qu'ils peuvent, les pauvres). Ni d'autres créatures dont je tairais les noms et les capacités (non-révélations concernant le tome 6 oblige !). Hum, pour le reste de tes observations, je me garderai bien de dire quoi que ce soit concernant la découverte ou non de la renaissance de Fiona par les gens qui l'ont connue. Ce qui devra arriver se fera en temps voulu. D'ici là, il va se passer tant de choses encore ! Merci pour ta review et ton impatience à attendre la suite à chaque fois !

**Durcilla**, c'est pas grave, chère Durcilla. Passe quand tu veux, tu le fais de temps en temps et c'est déjà pas mal ! C'est vrai que Voldemort sais très exactement ce qu'il fait, même si quelques imprévus viendront contrecarrer ses plans. Quant à Fiona, qui te dit qu'elle va lui résister ? Nan, j'plaisante. Disons que ce ne sera facile ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre et que, de toute façon, le vent tournera un jour ou l'autre… J'arrête là sinon je vais devenir trop précise. Merci pour ta review et reviens selon tes disponibilités !

**Leslie**, oh que non, les revirements de situations ne sont pas si évidents que ça à mettre en place ! Mais c'est génial si tu trouves qu'ils sont parfaits. Ca prouve au moins que j'arrive à faire passer ce que je veux exprimer et que l'ensemble est assez cohérent pour rendre l'histoire intéressante. Merci donc pour tes compliments. Je souhaite que la suite te passionne toujours autant. Merci aussi pour ta review !

**Etincelle de vie**, oulà, je crois que tu vas un peu vite. La « surprise » annoncée n'a rien à voir avec une éventuelle arrivée de renforts pour Fiona. C'est beaucoup plus complexe que ça et ça n'en fera qu'une suite plus passionnante encore (enfin j'espère !). Et puis je ne pouvais pas me permettre de renvoyer Voldemort dans ses bas fonds aussi rapidement. Il est un peu trop intelligent pour perdre la face une seconde fois avec autant de facilité. En plus, j'ai voulu montrer quelques facettes de sa personnalité dont je le crois tout à fait capable et qu'on a encore jamais vu avant. Ca me permet de le décrire sous un nouveau jour pour de ne pas avoir le même Voldie que les autres auteurs. Enfin, tu verras ça. Laisse-toi porter par l'histoire sans trop t'attacher aux règles fondamentales de la moralité, c'est tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

**Sabryna**, mince ! Moi qui croyais que tout le monde allait être vissé au tome 6 de Rowling pendant la semaine à venir. Eh bien non ! Je suis ravie que tu aies eu la patience de consacrer trois jours à la lecture de ma fic. Par contre, je suis désolée pour les migraines, mais qu'est-ce que je suis contente de tous tes compliments ! Je publie un chapitre une semaine sur deux, environ. J'espère donc que tu ne trouveras pas l'attente trop longue ? Merci pour ta review et à bientôt peut-être… !

**Orpheana**, si j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac ? Ah, ça c'est sûr ! Mais comme je le disais à Nephentes : pas de solution miracle pour Fiona avant un bon moment. La petite surprise annoncée en est une, c'est certain. Mais elle n'a rien à voir avec ce dont tout le monde s'attend, tu peux me croire ! Je te laisse découvrir ça au fil de ta lecture et te remercie vivement pour ta review !

**Cheminette**, soit la bienvenue, Cheminette ! Et merci d'avoir eu la patience de consacrer une journée entière à la lecture de mes trente chapitres (quel courage !). En tout cas grâce à toi et tous tes compliments, je me suis enfin remise à l'écriture de cette fic. J'avais la chance d'avoir encore pas mal de chapitres d'avance, mais il devenait urgent que je m'y remette pour ne pas accumuler un retard considérable. J'espère qu'une publication environ tous les 10 à 15 jours suffira à l'efficacité de ta « cure de désintoxication », lol ! Je ne peux vraiment pas aller plus vite, désolée. Merci du fond du cœur pour ta review et voici la suite !

**Nomimie**, bienvenue très chère, tu es ma 200ème revieweuse ! J'ai bien peur que ça ne te rapporte pas grand-chose mais, à moi, ça me fait super plaisir d'atteindre ce chiffre. Donc, merci. Grâce à toi je suis comblée. J'en reviens maintenant à ta review : je suis bien d'accord avec toi pour l'insensibilité de Voldemort (surtout quand on a lu le tome 6 comme je suis en train de le faire). Mais attends de voir ce que je lui réserve et quelles influences vont avoir certaines conséquences sur sa manière de réagir face aux évènements que je lui ai imposés. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas lu dans les notes que je mets au début ou à la fin de chaque chapitre, mais j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire l'année dernière. Donc, il vaut mieux s'en tenir à ce qu'on savait de lui à cette époque. Cela dit, lorsque tu sauras de quoi il retourne, si tu trouves encore qu'il n'est pas dans son élément tel que je l'ai imaginé, je serai prête à accepter tous les arguments que tu pourras opposer à ma façon de voir les choses. Ce sera même avec plaisir ! Pour ta (soit disant !) bêtise, malheureusement je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant alors je m'arrête là. Il me reste à te remercier du fond du cœur d'avoir fait l'effort de me laisser une review (ce qui est plutôt rare pour toi, comme tu l'as indiqué). Mille mercis de m'avoir fait cet honneur et voici la suite !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Petit changement de programme au niveau de la répartition des deux chapitres à venir** : Je vous avais annoncé que le prochain serait « Une surprise de taille », mais en relisant cette partie de l'histoire, je me suis aperçue qu'il y avait un gros problème de déroulement de temps.

En fait, celui qui devait venir juste après (et dont j'avais vaguement parlé aussi -il s'intitule « Un seul être vous manque… »-), correspond à un petit retour au manoir d'Aylesbury, histoire que vous sachiez ce que deviennent Rogue, Elina et les membres de l'Ordre. Le problème, c'est que ce chapitre se situe immédiatement près de la mort de Fiona (vous verrez qu'il n'est pas très gai, d'ailleurs). Alors « qu'Une surprise de taille » est vraiment le commencement de la nouvelle vie de Fiona qui vient déjà de passer un certain temps chez Voldemort.

Du coup, ça fait un peu bizarre de se retrouver pratiquement 1 mois après l'arrivée de Fiona en Albanie pour avoir ensuite les sentiments de Rogue et Cie, qui eux, la pleurent encore.

Je les déplace, donc. Vous avez « Un seul être vous manque… » aujourd'hui et « Une surprise de taille » sera pour la prochaine fois.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 31 - ( Un seul être vous manque…**

…et tout est dépeuplé - _Jean Giraudoux_ )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Au manoir d'Aylesbury, les choses n'étaient vraiment pas simples. La maison était toujours peuplée des membres de l'Ordre mais l'ambiance y était plutôt sombre.

Rogue parlait peu, voir même, pas du tout et lorsqu'il s'accordait à le faire, c'était toujours avec froideur et amertume. Il passait des heures entières assis au salon et ne se levait pas quand la nuit commençait à tomber pour allumer la lumière. Pourtant, il n'aurait voulu se retrouver seul pour rien au monde et Elina lui rappelait sans cesse qu'elle aussi avait besoin d'être entourée.

Sa mère lui manquait terriblement et elle la réclamait souvent. Ce à quoi Severus ne trouvait rien à répondre pour la rassurer et, lorsque les pleurs se mettaient de la partie, il quittait la pièce tout simplement.

Lui-même -qui avait avoué à Hagrid il n'y a pas si longtemps qu'il était incapable de se laisser aller à ce genre de débordement-, avait versé quelques larmes les premiers jours où il lui avait fallu revenir le soir, dans ce manoir si lourdement chargé du vide immense que Fiona avait laissé en disparaissant.

Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre avaient fait part à Dumbledore de la difficulté du professeur à surmonter la situation et le vieil homme arriva un soir pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Il trouva Severus dans la cuisine où il tentait de faire terminer son repas à Elina, installée confortablement dans sa chaise de bébé. Rogue partageait souvent son temps avec sa fille mais il se sentait si maladroit qu'il était rare qu'il la fasse manger lui-même.

- Je vois que vous êtes en pleine action, plaisanta le vieux sorcier en s'approchant de la table où il s'assit. Bonjour, Elina, chantonna t'il en lui tapotant le bout du nez.

L'enfant lui rendit un sourire épanoui et tourna la tête vers la cuillère que son père pointait dans sa direction.

- Elle a l'air en pleine forme, observa Dumbledore.

- Heureusement. Il ne manquerait plus que des problèmes de cet ordre viennent nous pourrir la vie.

- En tout cas, vous semblez vous débrouillez très bien.

Mais Elina toussota à cet instant. Elle avait été trop gourmande et la deuxième cuillérée arrivée un peu rapidement lui fit avaler sa compote de pommes de travers.

- Vous parlez trop vite, mon cher, se découragea Rogue en réparant les dégâts à l'aide d'un bavoir.

- Allons, Severus. Vous aimez ce que vous faites, ça saute aux yeux. Mais vous êtes aussi impatient et ça, les bébés ne le comprennent pas toujours.

- Si vous croyez que c'est facile je peux vous laisser le manche, rétorqua Rogue sans réelle animosité mais du ton froid qu'il employait si souvent. Je ne sais pas comment Fiona s'y prenait pour tout mener de front avec autant de facilité mais pour moi, le moindre geste m'apparaît être une véritable épreuve.

Dumbledore soupira.

- Vous avez au moins la chance de ne pas être seul pour les affronter.

- Il y a des jours où je me le demande. La plupart des femmes vivant sous ce toit sont à peine plus douées que moi. Ou alors, elles ne restent pas longtemps puisqu'elles ont elles-mêmes des enfants dont elles doivent retourner s'occuper dès qu'elles ont passé quelques heures ici. Quant aux hommes, n'en parlons pas. J'ai commis l'erreur un jour de laisser Mondingus la nourrir car il s'était proposé de le faire et à eux deux, ils m'ont repeint la cuisine.

Dumbledore éclata de rire tandis qu'Elina applaudissait d'entendre prononcer le nom de son vieux complice.

- Etes-vous sûr que votre fille soit réellement capable d'une chose pareille ? s'étonna Dumbledore. Connaissant ce vieux Fletcher, je suis certain qu'il a dû diriger à lui seul une bonne partie des opérations.

- Vous oubliez que la demoiselle s'adonne à la pratique de la lévitation depuis l'âge de huit mois et je dois dire qu'elle se débrouille plutôt bien dans ce domaine.

- Vous savez qu'elle en a treize aujourd'hui et qu'elle est capable de manger seule si vous vous sentez dépassé.

- Peut-être, mais quand je la laisse faire elle en a pour des heures.

- Permettez-moi d'évoquer une fois de plus la patience, suggéra Dumbledore -et il ne parlait pas que du temps passé à nourrir un enfant-. Elle est mère de toutes les acceptations.

Rogue comprit tout de suite où il voulait en venir.

- Je regrette. Il y a des choses contre lesquelles le temps ne peut rien.

- Vous verrez qu'il finit pourtant par atténuer certaines blessures. Mais votre rancœur ne vous permet pas encore de vous en apercevoir.

- Enfin regardez-là, Dumbledore. Comme si le destin ne pouvait pas se contenter de la difficulté que je vais avoir à oublier sa mère, il faut en plus que cette enfant en soit le portrait craché. Ce qui revient à dire que je vais être condamné à passer le reste de la vie à voir grandir le sosie de celle qui n'a pas eu d'enfance et que je n'ai pas su protéger à l'issue des quelques mois de bonheur que la vie lui a si cruellement repris.

- Je vous assure qu'Elina vous ressemble à sa façon mais vous vous obstinez à ne voir que les traits de Fiona dans ce tout jeune visage, tenta de modérer Dumbledore.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, s'obstina Severus. Si vous parlez de la teinte de ses cheveux qui, soit dit en passant ondulent de jour en jour, je vous rappelle que nous étions bruns tous les deux. Son sourire est déjà bien plus formé que vous ne semblez le croire. Quant à ses yeux, dont nous avions aussi la couleur en commun, Fiona disait souvent qu'elle avait les miens mais je vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas, termina t'il en replaçant les boucles qui naissaient sur le front d'Elina d'un geste délicat.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas voir cette enfant comme le plus beau cadeau que Fiona pouvait vous faire ? La vie vous l'a reprise mais c'est un peu comme si elle vous l'avait rendue d'une certaine manière. Et vous allez vous découvrir avec elle des capacités à aimer et des instants de bonheur que vous êtes encore loin d'imaginer.

Rogue en resta sans voix. Il essuya les dernières traces du combat que venait de mener une petite cuillère en inox contre la bouche de sa fille et lui enleva son bavoir.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer, reprit Dumbledore. Il est temps d'envisager certains changements au sein de cette maison qui est un peu trop navrante de similitudes avec les épreuves que vous tentez d'oublier. Que diriez-vous de remplacer les membres de l'Ordre par un personnel de maison tout à fait apte à vous apporter la protection dont il est hors de question de se passer, mais qui donnerait un sens nouveau à votre vie et à celle de votre fille. Je connais quelqu'un que je pourrais charger de ce recrutement dans lequel nous pourrions inclure une nourrice qui vous soulagerait des journées que vous passez à Poudlard. Elle pourrait également vous aider dans les lacunes que vous rencontrez à élever votre fille qui, à défaut de retrouver une mère, bénéficierait au moins d'une présence féminine compétente. Le parc est superbe mais un jardinier est indispensable à son entretien. Sans compter les réparations et les aménagements qu'il faut souvent prévoir dans ce genre de demeure.

- C'est une idée intéressante, admit Rogue. Et je reconnais que mobiliser les membres de l'Ordre à long terme n'est pas une solution.

- Vous êtes à mon service depuis 17 ans maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet.

- Dans ce cas, je crois qu'une augmentation de votre rémunération se justifie tout naturellement et Poudlard se chargera de financer ce qu'il manquera pour honorer quelques salaires.

- Vous ne croyez pas que les autres professeurs vont considérer cet élan de générosité comme un traitement de faveur ?

- Lorsque vous êtes arrivé au château, vous êtes le seul à n'avoir pas discuté du montant de vos revenus, argumenta Dumbledore. Et 17 ans de bons et loyaux services constituent une carrière importante qu'il est normal de rétribuer à sa juste valeur.

- Vous êtes indulgent. Je crains de ne pas m'être beaucoup intéressé à ma fonction depuis quelques temps.

- J'ai eu des échos en effet disant que vous vous contentiez d'inscrire le nom de la potion à étudier au tableau, relata Dumbledore d'un ton détaché, presque amusé. Que vous vous penchiez à peine au-dessus des chaudrons et que vous survoliez les devoirs. Par contre, c'est curieux mais personne ne s'est plaint des notes évaluées à la moyenne que vous accordez à tous vos élèves sans restrictions. Remarquez, ce ne sont que des bruits de couloirs…

- Ils ont raison, confirma sombrement Severus. Je n'ai plus goût à rien depuis que…

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase et fixa Elina d'un regard vide.

- Ça ne fait rien, assura Dumbledore qui comprenait parfaitement le manque d'ardeur que son professeur accordait à son travail. Et je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour que vous n'ayez pas les soucis financiers à ajouter à vos tourments.

- Merci, Monsieur Dumbledore.

- _Mahci_, lui dit également Elina en tendant sa petite main potelée dans sa direction.

Dumbledore s'en amusa de bon cœur et se leva pour partir.

- Ah, l'innocence de la jeunesse ! soupira t'il avec nostalgie. De rien, jeune fille, la remercia t'il en s'inclinant.

Severus prit Elina dans ses bras et raccompagna Dumbledore jusqu'à la porte.

- Je m'occupe de prendre les dispositions nécessaires le plus tôt possible, lui promit le vieil homme.

Rogue lui fut une nouvelle fois reconnaissant de son aide et, après quelques paroles échangées avec des sorciers venus saluer Dumbledore, monta coucher Elina dans sa chambre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Severus n'eut que trois jours à attendre avant de voir les prémices du changement annoncé et qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Molly Weasley arriva un matin dans un nuage de bonne humeur évidente sur les coups de 10 heures. Pourtant, les apparences ne trompaient personne. Son visage portait encore les marques d'un chagrin non contenu qui elle aussi l'avait accablée. Mais elle était bien décidée à révolutionner cette atmosphère pesante de neurasthénie et commença par faire le tour de la maison en dressant un inventaire précis de tout ce qui n'allait pas.

- Eh bien, je comprends pourquoi Dumbledore m'a recommandé d'agir dans l'urgence, lança t'elle une fois son tour d'horizon terminé.

Elle distribua quelques consignes pour que les rideaux des pièces qui ne servaient pas soient tirés et les fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Elle envoya Emmeline Vance chercher des brassées de fleurs qu'elle disposa aux quatre coins du manoir tandis qu'Elina, perché du haut de sa chaise à roulettes qu'on déplaçait de temps en temps pour dégager le passage, observait toutes les allées et venues des sorciers dans de grands éclats de rire, applaudissait ou écarquillait les yeux d'étonnement.

Deux heures d'agitation efficace eurent bientôt raison de la sobriété de la maison et redonna l'ambiance familiale qui manquait cruellement au manoir. Puis, tout le monde se retrouva dans la cuisine et, finalement, chacun commentait ce qu'il venait d'accomplir avec un enthousiasme enfin retrouvé. Mais c'était sans compter l'innocence parfois cruelle des enfants.

Le fait de voir son environnement ainsi modifié et devenu si comparable aux jours heureux que Fiona y avait vécus, fit grimacer Elina qu'on sentait au bord des larmes.

- _Maman_…, gémit-elle en levant les bras comme si la jeune femme allait surgir soudain pour répondre à ses attentes et tout le monde se figea.

Passé un premier moment de surprise, Severus amorça quelques pas pour sortir de la pièce comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsque ses émotions le submergeaient.

- Où allez-vous, Monsieur Rogue, l'intercepta Molly.

Incapable d'apporter une réponse plausible à cette question, il s'arrêta net dans son élan et toisa Molly d'un regard dur. Par chance, Elina ne s'était pas vraiment mise à pleurer et s'occupait déjà à jouer avec le rebord de sa tablette avec cette facilité déconcertante qu'avaient les bébés de passer d'une idée à une autre sans plus y repenser.

- Messieurs, nomma rapidement Madame Weasley. Voudriez-vous aller vous assurer qu'il y aura assez de bois pour préparer l'hiver ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous n'aurez pas trop de l'après-midi pour remplir la réserve. Quant à vous, Mesdames, vous pourriez répertorier ce qu'il reste dans le garde-manger pour être sûres qu'on ne manquera de rien ici.

Comprenant parfaitement qu'elle cherchait à se débarrasser d'eux, chacun partit vers les tâches assignées et Elina s'agita sur sa chaise.

- Votre fille a faim, Monsieur Rogue, reprit Molly. Et je compte sur vous pour remédier à ce problème. Tout est déjà prévu dans le réfrigérateur si je me souviens bien ?

- Oui.

- Alors au travail, je vais vous aider.

Résigné, Severus sortit ce qu'il fallait tandis que Molly agitait sa baguette pour mettre en route la préparation du repas des adultes. Puis, elle s'avança vers la chaise d'Elina qu'elle fit rouler jusqu'à la table.

- Oooh, ce petit trésor qui réclame à manger, fit-elle du ton ridicule qu'emploient souvent les adultes lorsqu'ils s'adressent à un bébé. Viens par-là, ma belle. Voilà…

Elina lui répondit d'un joyeux babillage, trop contente de trouver quelqu'un à qui elle pouvait faire part de ses revendications. Elle tendit un bras vers l'assiette que tenait Rogue en s'approchant de la table et la première cuillérée tant espérée arriva enfin.

- Mettez-en moins, conseilla Molly après un instant d'observation silencieuse. Ce n'est pas un Croup (**1**) que vous nourrissez. Mais méfiez-vous, quand elle commencera à être rassasiée, elle s'intéressera à ce qui l'entoure et tournera la tête sans faire attention à ce que vous faites. C'est à ce moment-là qu'interviennent les petits accidents de parcours, à moins que vous n'ayez réussi à apprendre à viser juste et à anticiper ses réactions un peu brusques.

- C'est facile pour vous, fit remarquer Severus sans rancœur. Avec la tribu que vous avez disséminée aux quatre coins du monde, vous avez une expérience incomparable des enfants.

- Rhôôô, s'indigna t'elle avec amusement en plantant ses mains sur ses hanches. Je n'ai eu que deux fils à l'étranger et je vous rappelle que l'un d'eux est revenu depuis plus d'un an au cas où vous l'auriez oublié.

- Peu importe. Vous en avez tellement qu'on à l'impression qu'ils sont partout, se borna sombrement Rogue.

- Ça viendra, ne vous en faites pas. Vous vous débrouillez déjà plutôt bien, vous avez même vérifié que ce n'était pas trop chaud avant de commencer.

- Quand même…

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Elina de tousser d'avoir trop rapidement ingéré sa purée.

- Laissez-lui le temps d'avaler, s'amusa Madame Weasley.

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Mais si. Même si, par je ne sais quel miracle, vous deveniez sourd, il vous reste encore sa petite gorge, là, se moqua t'elle en chatouillant le cou d'Elina. Il suffit de regarder. En principe, elle monte et elle descend quand tout se décide à passer au bon endroit.

- Très drôle.

Molly soupira en souriant mais se rendit compte à quel point les choses étaient difficiles pour Severus. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être douée de Legilimancie pour deviner que l'image de Fiona était sans cesse présente dans son esprit, mais il mettait également beaucoup d'ardeur à s'occuper de sa fille qu'à l'évidence il adorait.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-elle. Il faut bien qu'elle comprenne que c'est vous qui dirigez les opérations. Prenez votre temps, elle voit bien que son assiette n'est pas vide et elle saura attendre. Tous les bébés sont impatients face à la nourriture mais il est important que sur les deux personnes impliquées dans la prise d'un repas, il y en ait au moins une qui soit plus raisonnable que l'autre. Ne vous est-il jamais arrivé de voir un enfant avec un gâteau dans chaque main ?

- Si, reconnut Rogue.

- Eh bien c'est un de trop et on lui a donné parce qu'il l'avait réclamé.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'une tape sur la table, comme pour ajouter un « vous voyez, qu'est-ce que je vous disais ! » qui apportait une preuve irréfutable à son affirmation. Et finalement, Rogue attrapa le coup de main. Elina cala son allure sur la sienne et le repas fut un tendre moment de complicité partagée.

Molly se leva pour déposer la vaisselle utilisée dans l'évier avant de revenir s'asseoir pendant que Severus terminait avec un jus d'orange donné au biberon pour plus de sécurité.

- Rassurez-vous, annonça t'elle ensuite d'un ton plus sérieux. Je vous ai trouvé une nourrice épatante. Elina va l'adorer et vous aussi, j'en suis sûre.

- C'est vous que Dumbledore a chargée de cette mission ? s'étonna Severus.

- Oui. Et j'ai également prévu un jardinier, un couple pour le ménage et les travaux d'entretien de la maison, une cuisinière aussi, et même une intendante pour superviser tout ça. Vous n'aurez à vous occuper de rien, si ce n'est de voir grandir et s'épanouir votre fille.

Ils dirigèrent leurs regards vers Elina couchée sur sa tablette. Elle dormait, insouciante, sur son bras replié et Rogue la prit dans ses bras.

- Quand doivent-ils arriver ? demanda t'il.

- Après demain. J'ai préféré leur laisser le week-end pour s'organiser mais je resterai avec vous jusqu'à lundi. De notre côté, nous aurons besoin de ce délai pour préparer leurs appartements. Je pense que le couple pourrait s'installer dans la petite maison qui sert de dépendance pour assurer une surveillance extérieure. La nurse occupera la chambre attenante à celle d'Elina à l'opposé de la vôtre. Et l'intendante, la cuisinière et le jardinier seront au rez-de-chaussée de façon à ne laisser aucun étage inoccupé.

- Ça me semble parfait.

- Par contre, ce sont tous des sorciers confirmés et informés de la protection un peu particulière dont doit bénéficier votre fille, mais ils ne font pas partie de l'Ordre et ne savent rien de vos activités. Pour eux, vous êtes juste professeur de potions à Poudlard, précisa t'elle d'un air entendu.

- Très bien, convint Rogue qui pivotait doucement sur lui-même pour bercer Elina sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Oooh, ce petit ange, s'attendrit Molly en venant lui caresser la joue.

- Je crois que le petit ange a besoin d'une bonne sieste, fit remarquer Severus, plaisantant presque. Je vais la monter dans sa chambre.

- Ça vaut mieux, oui. Elle y sera plus tranquille et préparez-vous, ce soir nous passerons à la leçon n° 2 : l'art de la pratique du bain tout en s'amusant.

Rogue perdit le mince sourire qu'il avait fini par retrouver et s'attarda un instant sur Molly qui l'observait d'un air malicieux.

- Merci, Madame Weasley, dit-il simplement avant de quitter la cuisine.

-------------------------

(**1**) : le Croup (ou Crup en anglais) est une créature magique décrite par J.K Rowling dans « Les animaux fantastiques ». Il s'agit d'une sorte de chien qui ressemble à un terrier. C'est un charognard glouton qui mange n'importe quoi, depuis les gnomes jusqu'aux vieux pneus et dans de grandes quantités.

* * *

Rendez-vous dans une quinzaine de jour pour la p'tite surprise… !

Bisous à tous.

Volderine


	32. Une surprise de taille

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… éè).

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Je suis toujours aussi gâtée (et agréablement surprise !) par le nombre de reviews que vous m'accordez à chaque fois. C'est donc avec plaisir que je vous réponds à mon tour (hum… pendant qu'on a encore le droit de le faire…) :

**Nephentes**, eh ben, je suis ravie que tu aies passé un excellent samedi ! J'ai pas été chercher bien loin pour la petite citation en début de chapitre, j'avais même presque honte d'user d'autant de facilité tellement elle est connue. Mais tu as raison, celle-là collait parfaitement et aucune autre n'aurait pu mieux convenir. Pour Elina, je crois que d'ici quelques temps elle n'aura plus besoin de ce cher Mondingus pour accumuler les catastrophes et les étourderies (elle sera idéale pour faire enrager son père !). Mais je n'en dis pas plus sur un perso qu'on ne retrouvera pas avant un bon moment. Pour Molly, je dirais que la « Marie Poppins » à venir sera plutôt la nourrice qu'elle a choisie, mais là encore, c'est pas avant longtemps. Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite restera à la hauteur de tes espérances… !

**Sabryna**, plus j'y pense et plus je suis persuadée qu'il fallait vraiment intervertir les chapitres, effectivement. Contente de voir que tu partages ma décision (d'autant plus que les lecteurs ont la suite, de toute façon). Ah tu ne peux plus sortir de l'histoire ? Figure-toi que, quand je dois relire un passage pour éviter les erreurs ou les contradictions, c'est souvent que je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de tout relire jusqu'au bout. Donc, je te comprends et c'est un beau compliment que tu me fais là en me disant que tu ressens la même chose. Pour la fréquence des publications, le problème c'est qu'il me faut du temps pour faire des RAR correctes (les lecteurs me consacrent bien le leur pour me laisser un petit mot !). Avant de publier, je relis toujours mes chapitres en entier, et, pour finir, il me reste une partie au milieu de l'histoire qui n'est pas encore écrite. Je ne peux donc pas aller plus vite car Merlin seul sait quand j'aurai le temps et l'inspiration pour « boucher ce trou ». Sans compter que j'ai la fin de l'histoire à terminer aussi (je bosse plutôt là-dessus en ce moment). Tout ça pour dire que, même si j'ai des chapitres d'avance, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix que de respecter une dizaine à une quinzaine de jours entre chaque parution. Désolée, mais c'est le seul moyen pour que les lecteurs soient assurés d'avoir une suite en continue plutôt que de me voir annoncer un jour qu'ils vont devoir attendre trois mois, peut-être plus, avant que je publie à nouveau. J'ajouterai même (pour être concernée personnellement), que certains ont du mal à suivre une fic qui paraît toutes les semaines parce que ça devient astreignant de ne s'en tenir quasiment qu'à un auteur et je comprends aisément que d'autres fics que la mienne soient lues avec assiduité (j'en veux pour preuve aussi les reviews que je reçois et qui s'étalent bien sur deux semaines et non une seule). Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas publié mon chapitre 32 plus tôt, comme tu l'espérais. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, dis ? En tout cas, merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**Prunille**, ben oui, pauvre Elina. Je suis bien d'accord qu'elle ne méritait pas de perdre sa maman. Mais laissons faire les choses et peut-être qu'elles se retrouveront un jour, qui sait… Ah, ma fameuse façon de maîtriser les persos (tit air de fierté depuis le temps qu'on me complimente là-dessus !). C'est pas si évident que ça en a l'air, mais ça a quelque chose de facile, aussi. C'est contradictoire, je sais. Je dirais qu'il suffit de se mettre indifféremment à la place de chacun en étant assez honnête pour ne favoriser personne de façon à ce que les réactions restent crédibles. Et puis Rowling a bien su nous montrer le chemin qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à suivre, finalement. Merci pour ta review et je te laisse découvrir mon chapitre 32 pour répondre (en partie) à ta dernière supposition.

**elfie**, Fiona s'aura t'elle si son corps est vraiment le sien ? La suite le dira et l'expliquera même assez en profondeur. Donc, je n'irai pas plus loin dans ma réponse. Disons que, pour l'instant, on s'en tient à ce que j'ai écrit dans un des précédents chapitres : elle ne se souvient pas vraiment de ce qui s'est passé et cherche toujours à comprendre. En attendant la réponse (qui n'est pas pour tout de suite, malheureusement), je te remercie pour ta review et voici la suite !

**vivi**, ben oui, que veux-tu. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sauter de joie moi aussi à chaque fois que je reçois une review (d'autant plus qu'elles ont toujours été positives depuis le début). Merci, donc, de ta générosité ! Pour en revenir à tes observations, c'est vrai que pour l'instant Rogue n'a pas trop à se plaindre avec Elina, mais attends de la voir d'ici quelques temps… ! Bon, il va se passer plein de choses avant ça alors je n'en parle pas trop pour le moment. Merci encore de tes encouragements (lol) et voici la suite !

**la lorelei**, ah ben, je suis un peu comme toi mais en sens inverse : je n'arrive à m'intéresser qu'aux fics portant sur Harry Potter. Je n'ai rien contre Le seigneur des anneaux mais c'est plus « fouillis » dans l'ensemble. Remarque, c'est sans doute plus méritant d'écrire sur ce sujet justement parce qu'il est plus ardu. Mais bienvenue, au fait ! Je suis ravie d'avoir su retenir ton attention, même si je déplore que tu n'aies pas dîné à cause de mon imagination tordue (mdr, mais sincèrement désolée quand même ! lol). Puisque tu précises que tu repasseras régulièrement pour voir si j'ai posté d'autres chapitres, sache que j'en publie un tous les dix à quinze jours (ou une semaine sur deux si tu préfères). Par contre, je n'ai pas de jour précis, ça peut aller du lundi au samedi selon mes disponibilités. Voilà, il me reste à te remercier d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review et j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier la suite !

**Orpheana**, voir Elina à l'œuvre en matière de magie n'est pas pour tout de suite, malheureusement. Mais tout vient à point à qui sait patienter… ! lol. Cela dit, je peux quand même confirmer que l'histoire ira bien jusque là sans pouvoir en dire plus pour le moment. Quant à la « cohabitation » entre Voldemort et Fiona, les prochains chapitres y sont entièrement consacrés. Je te laisse donc découvrir au fil de tes lectures de quoi il retourne et je te remercie vivement pour ta (_toutes tes_, devrais-je dire…) review !

**Etincelle de vie**, que veux-tu, je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser Rogue, Elina et les membres de l'Ordre se morfondre trop longtemps sans réagir ! lol. Et puis dans le genre « cette scène était bassement intéressée », j'avoue qu'elle me permet d'insérer doucement ce que sera la suite sur laquelle je ne m'étends pas puisqu'il va falloir attendre un bon moment avant de réentendre parler du manoir d'Aylesbury. Pour l'instant (et pour quelques chapitres) nous suivrons de près Fiona et Voldemort. Ravie que ce petit intermède t'ait plus, en tout cas, et merci pour ta review !

**Lulu**, je t'ai déjà répondu par mail mais ça ne m'empêche pas de te remercier encore une fois pour tes compliments. Alors comme ça tu vois les retrouvailles de Rogue et de Fiona comme une apothéose ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'ils vont se retrouver, d'abord ? Bon, je ne dirai rien sur cette éventuelle possibilité. Le mieux c'est que je te laisse découvrir la suite par toi-même, lol. Bisous aussi…

**luffynette**, oh mais que c'est généreux, ça, de reviewer tous mes chapitres ! Je suis super contente que tu aies eu la patience de le faire (je t'ai suivie à la trace pendant 3 jours, c'était un véritable plaisir). Merci pour toutes tes reviews, en espérant que la suite te plaise toujours autant !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voici enfin la petite surprise annoncée depuis longtemps et qui vous laissera sans voix, j'espère… !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 32 - Une surprise de taille**

Mieux vaut souffrir en paix les contretemps de la vie. Car où s'arrête la résignation commence la révolte - _Hector Carbonneau_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Trois semaines venaient de passer sans que Fiona n'entende parler des projets de Voldemort. Il s'était absenté à plusieurs reprises comme il l'avait prédit, mais les relations qu'il entretenait avec elle lorsqu'il était présent n'étaient basées que sur une entente cordiale et courtoise qui n'avait rien d'alarmant et avait au moins le mérite de lui laisser le temps de s'acclimater à sa nouvelle condition.

Il ne prévenait jamais de ses départs, n'annonçait pas plus ses retours, Fiona se contentait donc de ces entrevues furtives auxquelles elle allait devoir s'habituer. Elle le savait et s'en réjouissait d'ailleurs. Dévona l'informait simplement chaque matin de la présence ou de l'absence du Maître et Fiona occupait son temps entre les sorties dans le parc qu'elle avait fini par apprécier et les longues heures à fureter dans la maison ou à la bibliothèque. Elle effectuait fréquemment ses déplacements sous l'œil vigilant de Winston qu'elle avait surpris plusieurs fois à disparaître au détour d'un meuble ou d'un couloir, mais qu'importe, cette fois, elle était persuadée que Voldemort ne renouvelait pas ses incursions dans l'esprit de ses elfes et avait fini par se douter que Winston travaillait en quelque sorte pour son propre compte en la surveillant. Cette attitude n'était donc que le reflet de son naturel méfiant.

Malgré ces journées entières de tranquillité, Fiona n'arrivait pas à trouver un repos réparateur. Elle était souvent fatiguée et éprouvait toujours une certaine indisposition à supporter la nourriture. Selon elle, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela puisque c'était le seul moyen qu'avait son corps de refuser ce que son esprit rejetait avec autant de révolte qu'au premier jour de son arrivée ici, mais Griselda s'en inquiéta sans pour autant se faire précise sur les raisons de ses préoccupations.

La vieille femme n'était plus présente en permanence depuis que l'état de Fiona s'était stabilisé mais elle venait souvent depuis quelques jours dans l'espoir de pouvoir rencontrer Voldemort qu'elle demandait à chacune de ses visites. Mais une semaine de tentatives infructueuses n'avait pas permis cette entrevue et elle se contentait de repartir en pestant contre son Maître de ne jamais être là quand on avait besoin de lui.

Un soir pourtant, la présence des deux sorciers sur les terres d'Albanie coïncida et Griselda entra en trombe dans le salon où Fiona et Voldemort terminaient la soirée.

- Ah tout de même, enfin vous êtes là ! fit-elle en se débarrassant de sa cape d'hiver qu'elle jeta négligemment sur un fauteuil.

Voldemort leva à peine le nez de son journal.

- Que se passe t'il, Griselda ? s'intéressa t'il calmement.

- Vos elfes et mon fils ne vous ont pas prévenu que voilà des jours que j'essaye de vous voir ?

- Le message m'a été transmis, confirma t'il, presque indifférent. Alors, allez-vous vous décider à me dire ce qu'il y a ?

- Il y a que nous allons avoir un problème, annonça t'elle. Voilà ce qu'il y a !

Fiona fronça les sourcils en observant discrètement la vieille femme sans oser intervenir de vive voix.

- Et quelle en est la teneur ? demanda Voldemort.

- Il vaudrait mieux que je vous en parle en privé, précisa la sorcière en considérant Fiona du coin de l'œil.

Agacée de se voir être mise à l'écart aussi impoliment, Fiona se retint de soupirer trop fort, ferma son livre et se leva.

- Je serai dans la bibliothèque si vous avez besoin de moi, dit-elle simplement à l'attention de Voldemort qui la regardait partir.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire et Fiona alla s'enfermer trois portes plus loin. Une fois de plus, elle tombait de fatigue mais la curiosité l'emporta sur son état et elle préférait attendre de voir si le problème évoqué la concernait directement. Si c'était le cas, Voldemort viendrait sûrement l'en informer et, malgré qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'aller se coucher, elle s'entendit sur le divan en rouvrant son livre et patienta.

Dans le salon, Griselda et Voldemort eurent une conversation qui dura presque une heure et il y avait déjà un moment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'intervenait plus aux propos de la vieille femme enfin calmée tant il était surpris par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Maintenant que vous voilà prévenu, termina t'elle en récupérant ses affaires. Libre à vous de vous organiser différemment.

- Bien sûr, cela change tout, convint Voldemort de plus en plus songeur. Mais si vous m'assurez de votre soutien aussi souvent qu'il le faudra…

- Je vous le répète, Maître. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

- Cela dit, y a t'il des complications à prévoir ?

- En principe non. Mais s'il s'en présente, nous aviserons. En attendant, je m'occuperai de tout le moment venu.

- Très bien, merci Madame Nott, fit-il en se levant.

Il raccompagna la sorcière jusqu'aux portes de la maison et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il hésita un instant avant d'entrer et se décida enfin à rejoindre Fiona toujours allongée sur son divan.

- J'ai quelque chose d'un peu particulier à vous annoncer, commença t'il avec prudence.

- Au timbre de votre voix, je me demande si cette pièce est vraiment l'endroit choisi, lui rappela t'elle d'un air anxieux.

- Rassurez-vous. Je n'ai pas oublié notre accord et si j'avais un reproche à vous faire, je vous aurais demandé de me suivre.

- Dans ce cas, je vous écoute, accepta t'elle en conservant une certaine méfiance.

- Vous ne semblez pas le savoir, mais vous êtes enceinte.

Fiona eut l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour d'elle.

- Quoi ! Mon Dieu, non ! se morfondit-elle.

Anéantie par ce qui aurait dû être une joie plutôt qu'une crainte, elle tourna la tête du côté opposé au mage noir, plaqua ses doigts repliés sur sa bouche et fondit en larmes silencieuses. Voldemort fut incapable de comprendre pourquoi elle avait une telle réaction reflétant autant de négativité. Il se contenta de l'observer un moment sans rien dire.

- Vous devez être ravi, parvint-elle à faire remarquer avec amertume entre deux sanglots.

- Pourquoi le serais-je ?

- Voilà enfin une opportunité inespérée pour m'obliger à aller plus loin dans l'horreur et la démesure.

Décidément, Voldemort allait de surprise en surprise.

- Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il est de mon intention de me servir de cet enfant comme un objet de chantage ?

- Comment pourrait-il en être autrement. N'êtes-vous pas l'impitoyable mage noir que tout le monde s'accorde à décrire ?

Il prit un instant pour se rendre à cette évidence avant de répondre.

- Vous oubliez que nous avons déjà convenu que j'emploierais d'autres procédés pour obtenir ce que je veux.

- Et bien sûr, vous trouverez sûrement un moyen de me faire parcourir le monde pour que je puisse exercer mes talents lorsque j'aurai dix kilos de plus et un ventre si énorme que je serai percluse de douleurs.

- Non. Cessez de me considérer comme un monstre. Je vous promets une grossesse menée à terme dans le calme et la tranquillité nécessaires à votre santé et à celle de votre enfant. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, je vous rappelle que la vie s'est chargée de m'apprendre la patience et je n'exigerai rien de vous tant que cet enfant aura besoin de l'étroite présence de sa mère.

Fiona avait du mal à y croire. Ainsi donc, elle pourrait avoir ce bébé et même le garder ! A cet espoir, elle parvint à calmer ses sanglots et posa son autre main sur son ventre qu'elle caressa doucement, comme si elle s'accordait enfin le droit d'aimer cette vie qui grandissait déjà en elle et qu'elle venait pourtant de considérer comme une malédiction. Cela dit, elle n'avait aucune confiance en Voldemort qu'elle se refusait toujours à regarder mais, s'il disait la vérité, elle avait peut-être une chance de pouvoir élever cet enfant dans une certaine normalité en restant sur ses gardes. Cependant, pour l'instant ce n'était pas au mage noir qu'elle pensait.

- N'ais-je pas toujours respecté mes engagements ? lui demanda t'il comme s'il semblait avoir perçu la première partie de ses pensées.

Fiona s'empressa de fermer son esprit en redoutant déjà d'avoir peut-être songé un peu trop fort à Severus depuis quelques secondes. Mais elle se rassura car si Voldemort avait pu pressentir que c'en était lui le père, il serait entré dans une rage folle. Elle s'interdit également d'avoir une pensée pour Elina qu'elle se morfondait un peu plus chaque jour de ne pas voir grandir.

- Par contre, continua Voldemort. Vous comprendrez que nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'associer le père de cet enfant à cette nouvelle ?

Fiona consentit enfin à le regarder et s'angoissa à l'idée de ne pas tenir le coup face aux incursions mentales dont elle était sûre d'être l'objet. Elle ferma à nouveau son esprit et imagina un homme au visage inconnu qu'elle projeta dans le premier lieu public qui lui vint à l'idée.

- De toute façon je ne le voyais plus, mentit-elle en se concentrant sur sa vision. C'est un sorcier que je rencontrais souvent lorsque je me rendais à Pré-au-Lard et nous avions l'habitude de nous voir aux Trois Balais. Mais il n'était que de passage et j'ignore où il se trouve aujourd'hui.

Elle modifia l'image de l'homme qu'elle avait choisi de se représenter assis à une table du pub et il riait maintenant avec une interlocutrice invisible puisqu'elle était installée en face de lui et que Fiona s'imaginait être à sa place. Voldemort avait l'air de mordre à l'hameçon, il inspira profondément.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa t'il. Mais vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, admit Fiona, soulagée d'avoir réussi à protéger ceux qu'elle aimait.

Elle voila ses pensées d'un tableau noir pour couper court à cette intrusion qui lui demandait une énergie considérable et la mettait mal à l'aise, tandis que Voldemort poursuivait :

- Je souhaite que vous parveniez à profiter des sept moins qu'il vous reste à songer agréablement à ce que vous désirez apporter à cet enfant car il aura besoin de vous.

- Sept mois ? s'étonna Fiona.

- D'après Griselda, vous êtes enceinte de deux mois, mais vous n'avez pas pu vous rendre compte de votre état puisque vous avez eu une période d'inconscience à votre arrivée ici. Quoi qu'il en soit, soyez assurée que vous bénéficierez des meilleurs soins dont vous pourriez avoir besoin. Griselda y veillera, j'en ai déjà convenu avec elle. De mon côté, je vais avoir quelques dispositions à prendre mais nous aurons tout le temps d'en reparler. Pour l'instant, vous devriez aller vous reposer. Vous tombez de sommeil et une bonne nuit de repos vous fera le plus grand bien.

Fiona se sentait si lasse qu'elle se demanda si elle pourrait avoir encore la force de regagner sa chambre, mais l'idée de se retrouver seule était si tentante qu'elle essuya les dernières traces de ses larmes et se leva.

Elle échangea quelques banalités avec Voldemort sur le chemin qu'ils avaient en commun et retrouva enfin son intimité. Elle ne prit que le temps nécessaire pour se changer et se blottit sous les couvertures de son lit.

- Pardonne-moi, Severus…, murmura t'elle avant de sombrer dans un sommeil peuplé de questions et de doutes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le lendemain matin, Voldemort retrouva Fiona dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner. Elle était pâle et les traits tirés de son visage lui firent prendre conscience de la difficulté qu'elle avait encore à considérer sa situation avec sérénité. Il se surprit pourtant à observer cette femme, envers qui il avait toujours éprouvé des sentiments particuliers, d'un regard nouveau de la savoir enceinte.

La délicatesse et la féminité qu'elle dégageait s'en trouvaient soudain renforcées à ses yeux, elle inspirait même une certaine fragilité assez puissante pour déstabiliser les émotions qu'il avait mis un point d'honneur à refouler depuis tant d'années.

Mais il gardait cependant les idées claires et ses objectifs restaient une priorité qui devrait simplement s'accommoder d'un retard imprévu mais nullement nuisible à ses intentions.

- Je crois que je vais devoir renouveler la promesse que je vous ai faite hier soir si je veux voir disparaître cette angoisse obstinée qui ternit votre visage. Avez-vous donc si mal dormi ? s'inquiéta t'il en repoussant son assiette vide.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est difficile à dire. Tout était si confus que je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir faire la différence entre le rêve et la réalité.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, Griselda passera tout à l'heure. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas, elle est là pour ça.

- Vous partez ?

- Pour quelques heures seulement, répondit Voldemort en quittant la table.

Fiona le regarda s'éloigner en terminant sa tasse de thé. Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle parvint à avaler avant d'aller se prélasser au salon où elle finit par s'assoupir dans un sommeil enfin réparateur.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Réveillez-vous, entendit-elle en milieu de matinée. Miss Mandelsen, réveillez-vous.

Griselda lui secouait le bras et elle ouvrit un œil.

- Avez-vous mangé ce matin ? lui demanda la sorcière.

- J'ai juste bu un peu de thé mais je n'ai pas faim, répondit Fiona en se redressant.

- Il va falloir être un peu plus gourmande pour satisfaire les besoins de votre enfant. En attendant, voici de quoi se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute des nausées qui, dans votre cas, n'ont pas l'air de n'être que matinales, dit-elle en posant une bouteille de potion sur la table basse du salon.

- Je croyais qu'elles apparaissaient lors du premier trimestre, fit remarquer Fiona. Comment se fait-il que j'en aie eu si peu depuis deux mois ?

- Ah ça, c'est différent d'une femme à l'autre et même, d'une grossesse à l'autre. Enfin, vous ne pouviez pas le savoir puisque c'est votre premier… Il se peut que vous ne soyez bientôt plus incommodée par ce genre de désagrément d'ailleurs, mais prenez quand même un gobelet de potion tous les matins pendant quelques jours. Ensuite, nous verrons s'il faut continuer où pas.

Fiona passa la main sur son ventre d'un geste machinal.

- Oh, ne vous attendez pas à voir déjà un signe visible, lui lança la vieille femme de sa froideur habituelle en la regardant faire. Vous ne verrez une évolution qu'au troisième ou quatrième mois. Vers le cinquième, vous devriez sentir votre bébé bouger. Ensuite, vous commencerez à avoir mal au dos. Vos jambes gonfleront certainement, entraînant avec elles des problèmes de circulation. Vous ne saurez plus quelle position adopter pour réussir à dormir un peu et, si le sort s'acharne contre vous, vous bénirez le ciel de pouvoir trouver un canapé pour finir votre dernier mois allongée tant vous aurez du mal à vous déplacer.

- Comme c'est bien résumé ! se moqua Fiona qui connaissait parfaitement les étapes d'une grossesse pour les avoir déjà vécues et n'avait sûrement pas besoin qu'on les lui rappelle avec aussi peu d'émotion. Mais c'était juste un réflexe, je vois bien que j'ai encore un ventre aussi plat qu'une planche à pain.

Par chance, ce n'était pas de cas des autres parties de son corps et Griselda l'observa sournoisement du coin de l'œil d'un air envieux.

- Mouais, avec un peu de chance, vous retrouverez votre ligne puisque vous êtes encore jeune, bougonna t'elle. Buvez ça.

Fiona prit le gobelet qu'elle lui tendait et faillit tout recracher tant la potion était amère.

- Vous avez oublié de me dire que la magie avait un peu trop souvent tendance à soigner le mal par le mal, fit-elle remarquer avant de faire un effort pour terminer son verre.

- On fini par s'y faire. Croyez-en mon expérience, j'ai mis au monde cinq enfants.

Fiona n'insista pas et reconnut parfaitement l'arrière goût de la potion qu'elle avait déjà prise lorsqu'elle attendait Elina. Mais Rogue, lui, avait au moins eu la présence d'esprit d'y ajouter de la cannelle et de la fleur d'oranger pour la rendre acceptable.

Griselda rassembla ses affaires et annonça qu'elle repasserait d'ici quelques jours.

- Merci d'être venue, lui dit Fiona en agrémentant ses mots d'un faible sourire.

Elle raccompagna la sorcière jusqu'au vestibule et s'assura qu'elle avait bien quitté le domaine avant de se ruer au salon où elle se saisit de la bouteille de potion, bien décidée à en améliorer elle-même la saveur.

Elle traversa la maison et arriva devant la porte de bois plutôt rudimentaire qui fermait le laboratoire de Voldemort en espérant que l'accès n'en soit pas irrémédiablement verrouillé. Il l'était bel et bien, mais un simple tourbillon de vent projeté à l'intérieur de la serrure vint à bout de cette infime protection et Fiona entra à l'intérieur.

Les sens en éveil de redouter de se trouver dans ce genre d'endroit qu'elle avait toujours exécré, elle s'empressa d'allumer quelques chandelles fixées aux murs et se mit à la recherche de ce qui l'avait poussée à venir ici. Elle s'arrêta devant une étagère où n'étaient apparemment répertoriés que des arômes et longea le meuble en pointant les flacons du doigt au fur et à mesure de sa progression.

- Cannelle…, cannelle…, murmura t'elle pour elle-même. Ah, fleur d'oranger ! C'est déjà ça.

Elle prit la fiole qu'elle garda à la main et continua son investigation. Elle trouva la cannelle un peu plus loin, récupéra un gobelet vide, un compte-gouttes et alla poser le tout sur un plan de travail à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle remplit le verre à la moitié de sa contenance et commença un dosage approximatif des arômes puisque la recette de base de la potion ne prévoyait pas ce genre d'additif.

Le premier essai fut désastreux et Fiona grimaça d'avoir dû avaler une gorgée inutile du breuvage infect. Le deuxième par contre fut un peu plus concluant mais elle s'inquiétait de ne pas voir s'atténuer l'arrière goût amer qui dominait toujours et en vint à se demander si Severus n'avait pas ajouté une troisième substance qu'il n'avait pas jugée utile de mentionner.

Fiona en était à son quatrième essai lorsqu'elle sursauta soudain de voir Winston apparaître à ses côtés. Elle inspira profondément pour se remettre et reversa un peu de potion dans le verre presque vide.

- Winston, nomma t'elle assez durement. Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs. Pourriez-vous vous annoncer à l'avenir ?

- Winston n'a pas à le faire, Miss, répliqua l'elfe de son air soupçonneux. Et il est en droit de se demander ce que vous êtes venue faire ici.

- Eh bien ça se voit il me semble, répondit Fiona en continuant le comptage des gouttes qu'elle ajoutait à une nouvelle dose de potion.

- Le Maître sait-il que vous vous êtes permise de pénétrer dans son laboratoire ?

- Ça m'étonnerai puisqu'il n'est pas là, dit-elle avec détachement en observant tout de même la créature du coin de l'œil. De plus, la porte n'était pas condamnée magiquement, elle était juste fermée à clé. Je suppose qu'il aurait pris d'autres précautions s'il voulait vraiment m'en interdire l'accès.

L'elfe trépigna d'agacement devant le ton serein qu'employait la sorcière.

- Winston doit savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire, insista t'il d'un ton plus offensif.

- Je compte, alors taisez-vous.

- Si vous refusez de dire à Winston ce que vous faites, il se verra obligé d'en référer au Maître, menaça t'il.

- Rhâââ ! Racontez-lui ce que vous voulez, s'agaça Fiona. De toute façon, cette potion m'est destinée alors qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire que j'y ajoute quelque chose où pas, hein ?

- Winston n'est pas censé vous croire, Miss.

- Voilà, je ne sais plus où j'en suis, se découragea Fiona en se redressant. Vous m'avez fait perdre le fil.

Elle vida le contenu du gobelet dans un évier proche et reprit son dosage sous l'œil inquisiteur de l'elfe.

- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de me surveiller constamment ? J'ai pratiquement fini, vous savez.

Winston, furieux, tourna les talons sans demander son reste et Fiona ne sut jamais s'il s'était plaint auprès de Voldemort car l'incident ne fut évoqué à aucun moment. Cependant, elle regretta de ne pas en avoir parlé elle-même pour éviter de déstabiliser la confiance fragile qui s'était installée entre eux, mais elle avait mis tant de temps à se décider qu'elle renonça à faire des aveux tardifs qui auraient pu être mal perçus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « Illusions perdues », je vous laisse y voir ce que vous voulez histoire de vous torturer un peu plus en attendant la suite, lol.

Dites-moi déjà pour celui-ci ce que vous en pensez !

Bisous à tous

Volderine


	33. Illusions perdues

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… éè).

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Voici les réponses aux reviews !

**Etincelle de Vie**, ça, pour pas être le bon moment pour tomber enceinte, c'est vraiment pas l'bon effectivement ! lol. Pour le petit faible de voldie à l'égard de Fiona, mais non tu ne rêves pas. Souviens-toi des premiers mots qu'il a prononcés quand Fiona s'est fait malencontreusement capturer pendant les vacances de Noël le jour où elle allait faire les magasins sur le Chemin de Traverse avec le professeur Chourave (c'est aussi la première fois qu'il la voyait après que Lucius lui ait avoué son existence) : « _ainsi donc, voici le joyau qui m'était destiné et dont on m'a si sottement privé_ ». Si Fiona avait ressemblé à Molly Weasley, je ne pense pas qu'il l'aurait comparée à un joyau, lol. Et puis, à la même époque, il y avait aussi les petits sourires que Fiona ne voyait pas sous son capuchon mais que Voldemort se plaisait à esquisser à chaque fois qu'elle trouvait la bonne répartie à lui envoyer en pleine figure pour défendre ses intérêts (il lui fait d'ailleurs quelques compliments à ce sujet). Sans compter que je décris qu'il s'approche très près d'elle, jusqu'à venir lui parler dans les cheveux, lorsqu'il lui montre les moldus prisonniers dans ses cachots. J'avais déjà préparé le terrain à ce moment-là, tu penses bien. Je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant et je te remercie du fond du cœur pour ta review !

**Ze1telotte**, ouhlà, je me suis demandée de quoi tu parlais en trouvant mon chapitre « le plus mignon de tous », jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que tu décrivais le 31 ! Ouf, je comprends mieux maintenant, lol. Et pis des petites pestes comme toi (qui aiment bien laisser des pitites reviews, pour reprendre ton expression), j'en veux bien des tonnes ! Comme tu as pu le voir dans le chapitre 32, eh oui Fiona attend bel et bien un deuxième bout'chou (désolée pour l'effet produit sur ton pauvre derrière à cette annonce, mdr !). Quant aux nouvelles « renversantes », t'as pas fini d'en voir, lol. Merci pour ta review Aziza (je t'ai reconnue ! Naaan, si tu l'avais pas dis je l'aurais jamais su). Contente de voir que tu te lances aussi dans l'écriture, il faudra que je vienne voir ça un de ces jours !

**luffynette**, je vois que tu avances doucement mais sûrement, lol. Merci pour ta ténacité à reviewer tous mes chapitres, je n'en mérite pas tant !

**jeananit**, ouh, ravie que tu aies choisi ma fic pour une première lecture. Ce n'est vraiment pas la meilleure dans le genre mais je suis super contente qu'elle te plaise. Sadique dans le dernier chapitre ? Meuais non, j'offre une nouvelle raison de vivre à Fiona. La pauvre, elle va vraiment en avoir besoin, tu verras, lol. Merci pour ta review en espérant que la suite soit à la hauteur de tes espérances… !

**Durcilla**, comment se gère un nouveau bébé dans une ambiance pareille ? Eh ben je ne suis pas sûre que ça se gère, justement, lol. Enfin, d'autres imprévus sont à l'ordre du jour, donc, laissons faire les aléas du hasard… Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, je te laisse découvrir la suite que tu attends avec impatience !

**Nephentes**, hum, bravo pour ton pressentiment ! En fait, j'ai voulu rester discrète pour qu'on ne devine pas sa grossesse. Il y avait juste quelques nausées que je me suis empressée d'attribuer à l'angoisse de Fiona de se trouver à nouveau en captivité et au fait que sa mort, suivie d'une drôle de messe noire pour la faire renaître, en était sûrement la cause. Par contre, j'ai bien peur que Voldemort ne perdre pas le nord concernant ses intentions premières. Seulement, même si on le décrit comme impitoyable, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il sait aussi tenir parole. Il respectera donc ce qu'il a promis à Fiona : il ne lui demandera rien « _tant que son enfant aura besoin de l'étroite présence de sa mère _», pour reprendre ses propres termes. Merci pour tes compliments au sujet de la scène avec Winston, j'ai adoré écrire ce passage. Par contre, pour les « illusions perdues », la réponse est en tout début de chapitre et j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que Rogue n'a rien à voir là dedans (enfin, pas directement mais une de tes remarques suivantes fait partie des fameuse illusions, effectivement). En tout cas, pas de fausse couche, c'est promis ! L'arrivée de ce nouvel enfant est beaucoup trop importante pour la suite ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère…

**Kyla Ellayan**, prends ton temps, chère Kyla. C'est déjà un honneur pour moi de recevoir un petit mot de ta part. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances et je te remercie pour ta review et tous tes compliments !

**sabryna**, pour l'impatience et la curiosité, on est deux alors. Mais qui a dit que c'était des défauts ? lol. Je sais à quel point c'est dur d'attendre un nouveau chapitre d'une fic qu'on apprécie et je te remercie de ta compréhension. Que vois-je ensuite, oh tout un tas de petites questions ! Auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre, bien sûr, mais j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu auras une réponse à chacune d'elles au fil de ta lecture. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui constitue tout l'intérêt de la suite même si ma pauvre Fiona n'a pas fini d'en voir ! Pour l'instant, c'est vrai que Voldemort est plutôt complaisant -et légèrement (beaucoup même !) amoureux aussi, lol-, mais n'oublions pas ce qu'il est et il saura se faire impitoyable quand le moment sera venu. Stop ! C'est tout ce que j'avouerai concernant les évènements à venir. Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, je te laisse découvrir la suite tant attendue (ti clin d'œil complice).

**Orpheana**, ouais, tu fais bien de profiter que le site remarche pour laisser une review, on ne sait jamais, lol. D'autant plus que tous les autres sites où je publie aussi sont dans les choux ! Enfin bref, effectivement, l'arrivée d'un nouveau bébé ne sera facile pour personne mais c'est aussi ce qui fait tout le charme du reste de l'histoire. Merci pour ta review et ton impatience à avoir la suite. La voici !

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Un petit mot sur ce 33ème chapitre** : dans ma précipitation à écrire une bonne partie de cette fic d'un seul coup, je ne me suis pas rendue compte que l'accouchement de Fiona arrivait aussi vite. En fait, vous avez appris dans le chapitre précédent qu'elle était enceinte et le bébé pointe déjà le bout de son nez dans celui-ci ! Il faut dire que je ne voulais pas que la période de cohabitation Fiona/Voldemort soit trop longue pour ne pas lasser les lecteurs qui préfèrent les passages où les personnages de Rowling sont présents et, justement, pour les quelques chapitres à venir, nous ne suivrons QUE Fiona et Voldemort. J'espère avoir réussi à rendre cette partie assez intéressante pour que vous ne vous lassiez pas car les faits qui s'y produisent auront une grande importance pour la suite de l'histoire.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapitre 33 - Illusions perdues**

( Le premier jour de l'homme est toujours le plus dur mais aussi le plus beau - _Bee Orchid_, auteur de fanfictions )

_Pour une fois, je n'ai pas choisi la citation d'un homme ou d'une femme célèbre pour accompagner ce chapitre mais elle gagne tout autant à être connue car je trouve cette phrase superbe. L'auteur de ces quelques mots est Bee Orchid, qui écrit également des fanfictions. Un gros merci à toi Melissa, de m'avoir autorisée à utiliser cette petite merveille !_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finalement, Voldemort n'avait pas menti. Fiona vivait une grossesse tranquille instaurée dans un climat sans conflit. Dire qu'il était attentionné aurait été un bien grand mot mais il observait souvent Fiona et émettait des suggestions lorsqu'il estimait que sa condition pouvait être améliorée.

Pour la jeune femme pourtant, les choses n'étaient pas si simples. Ne voyant personne venir à son secours, elle avait imaginé s'enfuir par ses propres moyens lorsqu'elle était arrivée en Albanie. Bien sûr, il y avait les protections qui entouraient le domaine mais, à la limite, elle aurait bien trouvé un moyen de s'en accommoder. Non, plus encore que cet obstacle, elle avait très vite renoncé à cette idée en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte et songer à une évasion avec un bébé dans les bras était également à proscrire.

Elle avait donc pleuré des nuits entières après avoir évalué ses chances de réussite à des mois, voire plus probablement des années d'attente et, en fin de compte, écarta totalement cette possibilité.

Elle avait aussi si souvent pensé à Dumbledore. Dans les moments les plus sombres, c'était une grande amertume qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de celui qu'elle avait toujours imaginé être infaillible, mais en des temps plus cléments tels que ceux où elle s'autorisait presque à faire de l'humour, elle en arrivait à la conclusion que tous devaient la croire morte pour ne jamais s'être souciés de son sort.

Et tout compte fait, Fiona n'avait jamais compris. Elle avait beau fouiller sa mémoire au plus profond de son âme, elle n'y avait trouvé rien d'autre qu'une bataille menée avec courage auprès de sorciers valeureux puis, un réveil difficile après un long sommeil où Griselda s'était penchée sur elle le jour de ce qu'elle considérait déjà comme sa deuxième vie.

La vie. Elle en était maintenant à son huitième mois de grossesse et songea soudain à celle qui se développait en elle. Elle avait enfin pris conscience que Voldemort la laisserait effectivement élever cet enfant, mais que choisirait-il d'en faire ? Fiona s'imaginait déjà devoir livrer le combat le plus difficile qu'elle aurait à mener de toute son existence si elle devait protéger cet être innocent du fanatisme de l'homme dont elle était contrainte de partager la vie. Eh bien soit, s'il lui fallait en arriver là, elle se battrait bec et ongles pour respecter les valeurs qu'elle associait farouchement à la moralité.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En attendant, c'est un tout autre danger qu'elle dut affronter quelques jours plus tard. Un soir où elle s'était isolée sur le perron comme elle aimait à le faire, elle perçut des bruissements qu'elle avait rarement eu l'occasion d'entendre aussi distinctement depuis qu'elle vivait ici. Et pour cause, se redressant sur le fauteuil moelleux dans lequel elle s'alanguissait, elle distingua nettement trois ombres noires dans le halo lumineux que déposait la lune sur un carré d'herbe dégagé juste au bas des marches.

Et soudain, sans comprendre pourquoi, Fiona fut prise de vertiges bientôt suivis de nausées. Un froid glacial lui parcourut l'échine et elle s'entendit à peine lorsqu'elle intima aux Gardiens -qu'elle venait tout juste d'identifier-, de s'éloigner sous peine de la voir se défendre sans ménagements.

Elle cria presque en réitérant sa mise en garde et s'était maintenant levée avec la ferme intention de tenter de regagner la maison plutôt que de mettre sa menace à exécution car elle se souvenait clairement des paroles de Voldemort lorsqu'elle était arrivée au domaine. Les Gardiens n'étaient sensibles à aucune sollicitation et, devant toute opposition aux injonctions qu'ils étaient capables de formuler si cela s'avérait nécessaire, ils n'hésiteraient pas à user de leurs pouvoirs pour mettre hors d'état de nuire quiconque donnerait l'impression d'être enclin à de mauvaises intentions. Sans compter qu'elle n'avait aucune assurance du soutien du Seigneur des Ténèbres si elle osait s'en prendre à des créatures placées sous son autorité et dont elle ne connaissait rien du degré d'attachement qu'il pouvait leur témoigner.

Mais qu'avait-elle donc fait pour attiser leur méfiance au point de les faire sortir de leur repaire ? Fiona avait beau chercher, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre attitude que celle qu'elle s'accordait depuis plusieurs mois et jamais les Gardiens ne s'étaient approchés si près de la maison.

Chancelante et toujours hésitante sur la conduite à tenir, elle parvint à atteindre la porte mais son équilibre lui fit défaut lorsqu'elle tenta d'actionner la poignée qui lui glissa des mains. Pourtant, elle était certaine de s'y être raccrochée comme à une bouée de la dernière chance et comprit en voyant finalement que Voldemort lui-même venait de l'ouvrir de l'autre côté. Elle se retint de son autre main sur le chambranle de la porte, le temps de retrouver ses esprits.

- Empêchez-les…, murmura t'elle en réprimant un étourdissement. Ou je les réduis en poussière.

Incapable d'aller plus loin, Fiona ferma les yeux et appuya son front sur sa main qu'elle maintenait toujours fermement sur le montant, en s'étonnant de voir certaines images de son enfance lui revenir en mémoire à cet instant précis. Elle entendit Voldemort proférer une injonction par-dessus son épaule, puisqu'elle bloquait le passage, qu'il ponctua d'un long sifflement à faire froid dans le dos. Il n'avait pas crié. Fiona n'était pas sûre de l'avoir supporter d'ailleurs, s'il l'avait fait, tant elle en était proche et déjà, elle sentait les effets se dissiper doucement lorsque les créatures rebroussèrent chemin sans demander leur reste.

Inspirant profondément, elle redressa la tête et distingua peu à peu l'ombre de Voldemort qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Ça va aller ? s'inquiéta t'il en posant les yeux sur elle.

La vision du vestibule richement éclairé se fit plus nette et Fiona retrouvait lentement le souffle et la lucidité qui venaient de lui manquer mais elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

- Oui…, s'entendit-elle lui répondre d'une voix lointaine. Non…

Et elle perdit connaissance. Voldemort la rattrapa dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au canapé du salon le plus proche. Il l'installa le plus confortablement possible en prenant garde qu'elle ne soit pas gênée par son ventre que huit mois de grossesse avaient généreusement arrondi et ressortit aussitôt pour se rendre dans son laboratoire.

Il en revint muni de quelques fioles et commença par faire sentir à Fiona ses sels les plus puissants. Sous l'âpreté des senteurs mélangées de différentes essences, Fiona revint à elle et détourna la tête de dégoût. Elle passa une main sur sa joue qu'elle laissa en suspens sur son front.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui leur a pris, ragea t'elle à mi-voix.

- Je pense que vous avez dû émettre des pensées négatives, supposa Voldemort. C'est la seule raison qui pouvait les pousser à sortir et à vous approcher.

Fiona tourna vers lui un visage étonné et fronça les sourcils.

- Non, fit-elle en tentant de se souvenir. Je n'ai pourtant pas… Enfin, je ne sais plus… Oh, bon sang, gémit-elle en apposant à nouveau une main sur son front.

- Buvez ça, conseilla Voldemort en lui tendant un autre flacon. Vous vous sentirez mieux d'ici quelques minutes.

Elle s'accorda un instant pour se donner la force de se redresser légèrement et avala le contenu de la fiole. Voldemort lui présenta ensuite une barre de chocolat. Bien sûr, songea alors Fiona. Elle se remémora une fois de plus les paroles du mage noir lorsqu'il avait décrit les particularités des Gardiens et comprit soudain que les images de son enfance, qu'elle venait de visualiser avec tant de netteté, ne pouvaient qu'être les conséquences de leurs aptitudes découlant d'un croisement avec des Détraqueurs. Cela dit, elle ne s'était encore jamais frottée à eux et prenait toute la mesure aujourd'hui du danger qu'ils représentaient réellement. Elle en fut horrifiée et se jura de ne jamais se donner l'occasion de retenter l'expérience.

- J'ai quelque chose pour vous, reprit Voldemort.

Il se dirigea vers un meuble dont il déverrouilla l'un des tiroirs à l'aide de sa baguette. Il en sortit une longue boîte gravée de runes et vint la présenter à Fiona. Elle se redressa en orientant un regard interrogateur vers le trou béant du capuchon du mage noir, ouvrit le couvercle et pâlit soudain de reconnaître sa propre baguette magique dont la douce teinte rosée du bois était facilement identifiable, mais n'osa pas demander comment il se faisait que Voldemort l'avait en sa possession. Elle se contenta d'observer à nouveau le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec une certaine surprise.

- Savez-vous lancer le charme du bouclier ? demanda t'il.

- Ça m'est déjà arrivé, en effet, répondit Fiona en effleurant le bois tendre de ses doigts.

- C'est une infime protection contre les Gardiens. Mais si vous parvenez à prononcer la formule, cela vous permettra d'avoir le temps de vous éloigner d'eux.

- J'ai du mal à croire que vous acceptiez l'idée que je sois armée, s'étonna t'elle.

- Disons que je suis prêt à vous accorder une certaine confiance. Je suis sûr que vous saurez être raisonnable et que vous reconnaîtrez votre intérêt à ne pas franchir certaines limites.

Fiona acquiesça silencieusement et referma la boîte.

A dater de ce jour, les Gardiens se firent aussi discrets qu'ils l'avaient été jusqu'à présent.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La douceur des premiers jours du printemps faisait des journées de Fiona de longues heures à attendre la fraîcheur du soir. Le climat d'Albanie n'avait rien à voir avec celui de l'Angleterre et la clémence du mois d'avril ressemblait pratiquement aux étés des Iles Britanniques. En cette période de trêve entre elle et Voldemort, c'est finalement la chaleur que Fiona redoutait le plus car elle se souvenait très bien en avoir souffert lorsqu'elle attendait Elina.

Elle avait donc délaissé les longues promenades dans le parc et se contentait de s'assoupir dans un des salons, à la bibliothèque ou tout simplement dans sa chambre et ne se levait que pour déjeuner ou dîner. Griselda -qui heureusement ne venait pas souvent-, se faisait un plaisir de lui rappeler régulièrement qu'elle l'avait prévenue des désagréments d'une grossesse il y a six mois et Fiona l'écoutait réitérer ses certitudes en ne se trouvant aucun point commun avec le tableau sombre que dressait la vieille femme. Elle avait chaud, c'est vrai, mais les murs épais de la maison en faisaient un refuge tout à fait acceptable et elle appréciait sa deuxième grossesse avec autant de plaisir qu'elle avait vécu la première.

Lasse de s'entendre dire une fois de plus que ses jambes avaient certainement triplé de volume alors qu'il n'en était rien, Fiona se leva avec la ferme intention d'aller dîner.

- Savez-vous si Lord Voldemort est déjà dans la salle à manger ? demanda t'elle pour interrompre un discours interminable sur les contractions précoces dont il fallait se méfier.

- A ma connaissance, non, hasarda Griselda. Mais ça ne va pas tarder.

Fiona descendit l'escalier en se disant que c'était tout de même un comble d'en arriver à préférer les conversations qu'elle échangeait avec un mage noir plutôt que d'entendre les élucubrations d'une vieille sorcière qui, en plus, ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait puisque Voldemort était déjà installé à table et avait même commencé à manger sans elle lorsqu'elle arriva.

- Je ne vous ai pas attendue, s'excusa t'il. Je ne savais pas si vous aviez l'intention de descendre.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mais vous auriez pu vous douter que j'aime encore mieux me délecter d'un bon repas plutôt que de subir les éternels conseils de Griselda.

- Elle est si terrible que ça ?

- Pas vraiment. Elle a sans doute vécu des grossesses plus difficiles que la mienne et pense qu'il en va de même pour toutes les femmes alors qu'en fait, ce n'est pas si désagréable. C'est vrai que je vois bien que j'ai du mal à passer certaines portes, se permit-elle de plaisanter. Mais de là à en faire toute une histoire...

Voldemort n'ajouta rien à son sourire invisible. Fiona sentit ensuite son regard se poser sur elle à plusieurs reprises comme il le faisait si souvent.

- Dites-moi ce que vous ressentez, osa t'il au bout d'un moment.

- Comment ça ce que je ressens.

- A l'évidence, vous êtes tout à fait épanouie depuis que vous êtes enceinte, mais je vous vois souvent grimacer et passer la main sur votre ventre comme si vous étiez incommodée.

Fiona l'observa un instant tant elle était loin de s'attendre à une telle question.

- Eh bien, disons qu'aux environs du cinquième mois, le bébé commence à bouger et il le fait assez violemment parfois.

- Et c'est réellement douloureux ?

- Les coups de pieds quels qu'ils soient ne sont jamais très agréables.

- Il a l'air de vous laisser tranquille depuis que vous êtes entrée ici.

- Je dirais qu'il dort.

- Vous arrivez à le savoir ?

- Le fait qu'il ne bouge plus ne peut signifier que deux choses et j'aime autant m'imaginer qu'il se repose. …Rassurez-vous, ajouta Fiona en sentant Voldemort se faire soudain inquiet. Il bouge aussi pendant son sommeil mais les sensations ne sont pas les mêmes.

Elle avait presque envie de rire à l'idée d'avoir évoquer la mort dans un moment pareil et surtout, constaté que son interlocuteur y avait presque cru. Griselda passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et les informa qu'elle partait.

- Très bien, Madame N…, Griselda, se rattrapa le mage noir de justesse. Je vous fais appeler si nous avons besoin de vous.

La vieille femme salua Fiona, qui lui répondit à son tour, et s'en alla.

- Vous ne nommez jamais ouvertement vos Mangemorts ? demanda t'elle en se servant de quelques fruits.

- C'est une règle établie de longue date. En principe, ils ne savent pas eux-mêmes qui ils sont réellement mais pour vous, _Griselda_ est amplement suffisant. Autre chose, dévia t'il en changeant de sujet. Il faudrait que je vous parle.

- Vous ne pouvez pas le faire tout de suite ?

- Non, j'ai quelques affaires à régler avant. Mais je passerai vous voir en fin d'après-midi.

- Est-ce que notre entretien devra se dérouler dans votre bureau ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, je vais devoir y réfléchir.

Allons bon, pensa Fiona, qui n'osa pas poser d'autres questions. Le retour à une triste réalité revenait toujours à la charge avec une aisance presque cruelle à chaque fois et le reste du repas se termina dans un silence où chacun se laissa aller à ses propres pensées.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ne sachant pas si les propos de Voldemort allaient lui être favorables, Fiona décida de s'installer sur le perron -défini en zone neutre selon leurs accords-, vers 17 heures et attendit avec angoisse qu'il se présente. Ce qu'il fit une heure plus tard et prit place sur un fauteuil en face d'elle.

- Je vois que vous avez réfléchi, fit-elle remarquer en conservant une certaine anxiété.

- Rassurez-vous, si je me rends compte que le sujet de notre conversation vous est désagréable, nous rentrerons à l'intérieur. Donc, commençons si vous le voulez bien. Je souhaiterais que vous mettiez votre enfant au monde en Angleterre, annonça t'il sans détour.

Fiona ne cacha pas sa surprise en entendant cette exigence.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna t'elle en ne voyant pas en quoi cela pouvait la décevoir.

- Parce que de cette manière, son nom sera automatiquement inscrit sur le Registre de Poudlard où il pourra y suivre sa scolarité.

- Tiens donc, fit-elle, presque moqueuse. Je pensais que vous auriez préféré l'institut de Durmstrang au collège anglais.

- Je suppose que c'est une évidence qui vous est apparue parce qu'on y enseigne des cours d'une nature un peu particulière ?

- Absolument.

- Dans ce cas détrompez-vous. La magie noire qu'on instruit à Durmstrang n'est que le pâle reflet de la réalité. Elle n'est qu'un concept ordinaire basé sur des légendes tout juste bonnes à effrayer les moldus. Elle est vindicative et simplement enseignée pour ce qu'elle est, c'est-à-dire, une science qui n'évoque que le mal sans avoir la délicatesse de servir le bien. Le bien et le mal sont pour moi des nuances qui n'existent pas et j'apprécie les sorciers qui savent associer les deux à leur juste valeur.

- Encore faut-il que celui qui adopte ces principes soit lui-même assuré d'avoir assez d'honnêteté pour savoir équilibrer la balance, lui reprocha Fiona. Et qu'il ne s'en serve pas pour se décharger du sentiment de culpabilité qu'il sait ressentir en la vénérant, et se donner ainsi bonne conscience.

- N'ouvrez pas les hostilités, je vous prie. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

Fiona inspira profondément et regrettait déjà d'avoir effectivement dépassé sa pensée en exprimant une conviction qui n'avait rien à voir avec le sujet qu'ils abordaient.

- Je vous rappelle que Poudlard est la meilleure école de sorcellerie au monde, continua calmement Voldemort. Et je suis sûr que vous conviendrez comme moi qu'il est tout à fait primordial d'apporter ce qu'il y a de mieux à votre enfant.

Fiona était désorientée et n'arrivait plus à garder les idées claires. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir d'apprendre que son fils ou sa fille aurait la chance un jour de connaître Poudlard, et par la même occasion, être auprès de Dumbledore. Mais elle s'horrifia soudain d'entendre évoquer des projets qu'il était inutile de prévoir aussi tôt puisque son bébé n'était même pas encore né et que rien ne devrait être décidé avant 11 ans. Onze longues années, songea t'elle soudain. Jamais elle n'aurait la force de supporter l'existence que Voldemort lui promettait pendant si longtemps !

- Bien sûr, convint-elle cependant en fermant son esprit pour ne pas livrer ses pensées à son interlocuteur. Mais comment comptez-vous réussir à m'envoyer en Angleterre ?

- Griselda s'occupera de tout, j'en ai déjà convenu avec elle. Simplement, vous comprendrez que nous devrons éviter les services de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste ? Mais n'ayez crainte, vous bénéficierez d'un suivi comparable et je vous promets qu'aucun risque ne sera pris inconsidérément quant à votre santé ou celle de votre enfant.

Fiona ne trouva rien à redire et Voldemort retourna à l'intérieur. Toujours aussi indécise sur ce qu'elle devait penser des intentions du mage noir, elle passa la soirée dehors à essayer de démêler tout ça et n'en retint que des questions supplémentaires et un bon mal de tête.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_24 mai 2000…_

Trois semaines plus tard, Fiona commença à ressentir ses premières contractions et envoya Dévona avertir Voldemort. Elle se chargea elle-même de rassembler quelques affaires qu'elle avait déjà eu tout le loisir de préparer et descendit calmement dans le hall. Elle s'attendait à devoir reprendre la fameuse Ambulocapsule qui l'avait tant fait rire la première fois, mais aujourd'hui, elle se promit de marquer sa surprise de son mieux pour donner le change lorsqu'elle apercevrait l'objet magique qu'elle n'était pas censée connaître.

Elle trouva Dévona et le mage noir au bas des marches. Il ne manquait donc plus que Griselda et, justement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, emportant avec elle une bouffée de chaleur venue de l'extérieur et la sorcière apparut soudain.

- Tout est prêt ? s'enquit Voldemort d'un air entendu.

- Oui, confirma Griselda. Ils sont quinze et ne savent pas pourquoi ils sont là-bas mais ils ouvriront l'œil.

- Très bien allez-y, je vous rejoins.

Après une multitude de questions concernant la fréquence des contractions et autres détails croustillants, la vieille femme conduisit enfin Fiona vers l'engin stationné dehors à un mètre du sol.

- Vous allez entrer là-dedans, lui expliqua Griselda. Vous verrez, ce ne sera pas long et vous ne risquez rien.

Bon, c'était plutôt succinct et Fiona regrettait presque les plaisanteries qu'elle avait échangées avec les membres de l'Ordre pour l'accouchement d'Elina mais elle obéit, pressée d'en finir au plus vite.

- Vous avez peur ? lui demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant que le couvercle ne se referme.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est difficile à dire. Je suppose que oui mais j'ai surtout l'impression de ne pas comprendre ce qui m'arrive.

En fait, Fiona savait très bien à quoi s'attendre concernant l'accouchement mais les bulles roses et bleues qui inondèrent les parois externes de la capsule lorsqu'elle s'y allongea étaient loin de provoquer l'euphorie de son premier voyage puisqu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle allait atterrir.

Le trajet parut durer une éternité. Puis, la vision sombre d'une pièce dont on avait fermé les rideaux se concrétisa à travers les dernières sphères colorées qui disparaissaient peu à peu. L'espace extérieur était maintenant complètement dégagé et Fiona vit s'avancer deux capuchons d'un noir profond. Aux voix qu'elle entendit pour l'accueillir, elle estima qu'elles appartenaient à deux jeunes filles d'environ 25 ans sans doute là pour assister Griselda et elle accepta leur aide pour sortir de l'Ambulocapsule.

- Venez, lui dit l'une d'elles. Vous n'avez pas loin à aller, c'est juste la porte là-bas.

Fiona découvrit l'intérieur d'une maison qui ne devait pas avoir servi depuis longtemps à en juger par la poussière qui stagnait dans les coins, les vitres sales, et les boiseries fendues et délavées où s'accrochaient encore quelques pans de tentures anciennes. Mais l'endroit semblait avoir subi une récente amélioration et, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix.

La pièce improvisée en salle de travail disposait d'un matériel médical assez complet et contenait également tout ce qu'il fallait pour laver, peser, mesurer un bébé ainsi qu'un certain nombre de fioles de potions au cas où l'un des deux en aurait besoin. Elle se laissa conduire vers une table d'accouchement sur laquelle elle s'appuya un instant pour laisser passer une contraction plus forte que les autres et Griselda entra en trombe au même moment.

- Venez vous allonger je vais vous examiner, lui intima t'elle avec sa rudesse coutumière. Ensuite, je vous guiderai selon les différentes étapes. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, tout se passera bien.

Fiona n'attendait que ça et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle s'installa un peu plus confortablement. Elle mêla les conseils de Griselda à sa propre expérience et, cinq heures plus tard, mettait au monde son deuxième enfant…

- C'est un beau petit garçon que vous avez là, lui annonça l'une des assistantes en lui présentant son bébé.

- Un garçon… ? répéta Fiona en s'entendant à peine tant elle était encore percluse des douleurs de la délivrance.

Ses pensées se perdirent au milieu des cris poussés par son enfant qu'on lui reprenait déjà pour lui apporter les premiers soins et Griselda sortit quelques instants pour revenir presque aussitôt.

- Il veut vous voir, l'informa la vieille femme en recouvrant Fiona d'un drap.

Voldemort, suivi de son fidèle serviteur, entra dans la salle et laissa planer un regard silencieux autour de lui. Il y flottait une odeur de sang chaud, de savon, et chacune des trois femmes s'affairait à remettre un peu d'ordre dans ce lieu improvisé à accueillir la vie. Très vite, il tourna son capuchon vers Griselda occupée à rassembler quelques serviettes.

- Elle va bien, l'informa t'elle avant de se voir poser la question. Et l'enfant aussi.

Sans un mot, il reporta son attention sur Fiona. Elle était superbe malgré le combat qu'elle venait de livrer. Ses joues rosies par l'effort récemment fourni étaient encadrées de quelques mèches de cheveux plaquées par des perles de sueur qui donnaient à son visage l'éclat d'un bijou scintillant. Ses lèvres entrouvertes pour happer l'air indispensable à l'apaisement recherché étaient encore gonflées d'avoir été mordues pour retenir la souffrance provoquée par ce ventre entré en révolution pendant des heures. Ses yeux sombres et fixes, brillants d'une lueur nouvelle, étaient rivés sur l'autre bout de la pièce où gigotait un petit garçon qu'on lavait, mesurait, pesait et emmaillotait de langes pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid.

- Avez-vous déjà songé au nom que vous souhaitez lui donner ? lui demanda Voldemort, presque gêné de devoir briser l'image émouvante de la jeune femme étendue à ses côtés.

Mais Fiona ne changea rien à son attitude. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent un peu plus et elle répondit dans un souffle en regardant toujours son bébé :

- _Jefferson_… C'était le prénom de mon père.

- Juste Jefferson ? Vous ne voulez pas y adjoindre celui du père de l'enfant ?

- Cet enfant n'a pas de père, je vous l'ai déjà dit, répondit-elle sans chercher à retenir une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

Voldemort se tourna vers son serviteur.

- Queudver, allez vous occuper des formalités, l'assigna t'il. Et n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit.

- B… bien sûr, Maître, accepta celui-ci en s'inclinant légèrement.

Il rejoignit la porte de son pas incertain et Fiona le suivit du regard en se demandant ce qu'avait bien pu recommander le Seigneur des Ténèbres et dont Queudver devait s'assurer. Trop épuisée pour se lancer dans une conversation qui n'aurait sûrement pas apporté de réponse à sa question, elle cacha son étonnement de son mieux et regarda son fils endormi dans un berceau à roulettes où on venait de l'installer.

- Voilà son nouveau moyen de transport, annonça Griselda en poussant le berceau jusqu'au lit de Fiona. J'ai récupéré ça au Service des maternités de Ste Mangouste et vous pouvez le garder. Vous verrez, c'est très pratique, ça vous permettra de l'emmener partout avec vous.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, un sourire se dessina enfin sur le visage de Fiona. Elle tendit un bras et caressa la joue de Jefferson qu'intérieurement elle surnommait déjà _Jeffrey_ pour apporter une petite touche affectueuse à son identité. Mais une des jeunes filles s'avança vers elle avec une cuvette et un linge propre qu'elle passa sur son visage, l'obligeant à remettre à plus tard ce premier geste de tendresse échangée.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fiona ne passa que quelques jours en Angleterre, le temps pour Griselda de s'assurer que le contrecoup de son accouchement n'engendrait pas de complications. Jeffrey était en parfaite santé et, le matin du quatrième jour, la veille femme annonça à Voldemort que rien ne s'opposait à un retour en Albanie.

Fiona reprit donc l'Ambulocapsule en sens inverse et retrouva la douceur du climat et les sommets qui cernaient le domaine où elle devrait se résigner à vivre.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « Une nouvelle vie ». Tout y évolue doucement, y compris le petit Jeffrey que vous apprendrez à connaître au fil des chapitres suivants.

J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu et j'attends vos reviews, bien sûr… !

Bisous à tous

Volderine


	34. Une nouvelle vie

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… éè).

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Salut !

**Le site n'autorise plus l'insertion de réponses personnalisées aux reviews des lecteurs à l'intérieur des chapitres**. Donc, pas de RAR aujourd'hui, ni à l'avenir (j'en suis toute désolée...). Mais, comme je l'ai rajouté dans ma bio, il me parait inconcevable de vous laisser parler tous seuls (lol), ni même de ne pas continuer à vous remercier ou apporter des précisions individuelles à vos questions et observations chaque fois que vous avez la patience et la générosité de laisser un petit mot.

C'est pourquoi je suis en train de créer un blog dans lequel je pourrai publier les RAR. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'est pas encore opérationnel et que je n'ai aucune idée du temps que ça prendra. Je vous préviendrai en ajoutant l'adresse de ce blog dans ma bio dès que tout sera _enfin_ prêt !

En attendant, je vous laisse découvrir mon tout nouveau chapitre. Vous verrez que Jeffrey pousse comme un champignon puisqu'à la fin, le bout'chou aura déjà atteint ses un an ! (c'est pour ne pas trop faire attendre celles et ceux qui se languissent déjà de Rogue qu'on ne reverra pas avant quelques temps (lol), mais c'est une partie importante de l'histoire qui apportera toute sa puissance et son intérêt à la suite). Bonne lecture…

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapitre 34 - Une nouvelle vie**

( Si j'avais devant moi l'éternité ce n'est pas la résignation, c'est la patience que je prêcherais - _Elsa Triolet_ )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fiona fut profondément déçue d'apprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas allaiter son enfant. Mais Griselda était formelle, elle n'avait pas assez de lait et mieux valait renoncer plutôt que perturber Jeffrey avec une alimentation irrégulière. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas dévoiler la naissance d'Elina -qu'elle avait pu nourrir sans aucun problème-, Fiona feignit la surprise, laissant Griselda lui expliquer qu'une grossesse menée dans un climat tendu était une conséquence fréquente dans le cas d'une montée de lait insuffisante et qu'il fallait se résoudre à écarter cette possibilité.

Pour autant qu'elle s'en souvienne, Fiona n'avait pas été particulièrement perturbée durant les sept derniers mois, mais reconnaissait quand même que sa condition de vie n'avait rien eu de naturelle et elle n'insista pas.

D'ailleurs, la vieille femme avait tout prévu. A son retour en Albanie, Fiona avait déjà eu la surprise de découvrir une chambre aménagée tout spécialement pour accueillir son bébé. Et la première fois qu'elle mit les pieds dans la cuisine, ce fut toute une collection de biberons et ustensiles nécessaires à la préparation des repas d'un nouveau-né qu'elle trouva.

Griselda avait également planifié d'assister la jeune maman durant une semaine pour lui apporter quelques conseils et l'aider à s'organiser. Elle lui procura des vêtements, des jouets, revit la disposition de certains meubles de la chambre de l'enfant pour plus de commodités et prévoyait même d'en faire venir d'autres en admettant volontiers que les temps avaient bien changé depuis son époque et que Fiona aurait tort de se priver des avantages de la modernité.

La seule ombre au tableau fut finalement Nagini qui avait tenté de profiter de la chaleur du berceau de Jeffrey dans lequel le reptile, attiré par l'odeur du lait, avait essayé de se lover alors que l'enfant y dormait. Fiona était entrée dans une rage folle en l'apercevant et Griselda, non moins en colère, avait longuement sermonné Voldemort en lui faisant promettre de surveiller son serpent sans quoi elle s'en chargerait elle-même.

La fin du septième jour de ce chambardement marqua le départ de la sorcière et Fiona put enfin s'adonner à son passe temps favori : regarder Jeffrey dormir pendant des heures. Il avait pris pour habitude d'enfoncer son majeur et son annulaire dans sa bouche et Fiona était capable de rester un temps infini à observer son fils suçoter ses doigts dans l'inlassable insouciance si particulière aux nourrissons.

Grâce au berceau à roulette que Griselda avait récupéré à Ste Mangouste, elle pouvait trimballer son bébé partout où elle allait et ne s'en privait pas. Les journées chaudes et printanières lui permirent même de passer de longs après-midi dans le parc, et Fiona en revenait resplendissante, les joues rosies par les rayons du soleil alors que Jeffrey sommeillait paisiblement, abrité d'une ombrelle qu'elle avait ajoutée au berceau d'un coup de baguette magique.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Puis, Jeffrey atteignit ses trois mois. Voldemort s'était fait discret mais aussi, de plus en plus intéressé au fil des jours. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment permis de s'approcher du berceau mais l'avait fait une fois, lorsque Fiona était revenue d'Angleterre, pour voir à quoi ressemblait ce petit être qui contrecarrait ses projets et s'assurer malgré tout qu'il ne manquait de rien. Les relations placides qu'il avait échangées avec Fiona avant l'arrivée du bébé se prolongeaient aujourd'hui en de longues discussions aux sujets variés qui avaient au moins l'avantage d'entretenir la sérénité que le mage noir lui avait promise.

Mais Fiona comprit assez tôt que le bien-être de Jeffrey n'était pas la seule préoccupation du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle aurait juré qu'il se délectait de la voir dispenser l'attention qu'une mère portait à son enfant. Par les questions qu'il posait, les regards en coin ou au contraire, plutôt francs qu'il leur lançait, les journées entières qu'il passait à demeure au lieu de s'absenter comme il l'avait fait si souvent, étaient autant de signes qui la fit arriver à la conclusion qu'il appréciait réellement de participer à ce que la vie ne lui avait jamais offert : l'opportunité d'assister à l'épanouissement d'une famille. Une famille bizarrement composée bien sûr, mais une famille tout de même qu'il n'avait fait jusqu'à présent qu'idéaliser selon ses propres critères.

Fiona s'en était méfiée tout d'abord, en se disant que ce pouvait être un jeu dangereux de laisser s'instaurer cette étrange attirance frisant presque la complicité entre le mage noir et Jeffrey. Mais à bien y réfléchir, c'était sans doute la meilleure protection qu'elle pouvait apporter à son fils car Voldemort serait peut-être plus réticent à se servir de lui comme un moyen de chantage s'il venait à l'aimer. Toujours sur ses gardes, et malgré la promesse qui lui avait été faite qu'il n'en serait jamais ainsi, c'était une possibilité que Fiona se refusait d'écarter même encore aujourd'hui.

Elle entretint donc chaque jour l'intérêt courtois que le mage noir leur témoignait en gardant Jeffrey auprès d'elle aux heures des repas. Elle s'arrangeait pour lui faire prendre ses biberons dans la salle à manger plutôt que dans la cuisine ou dans l'intimité de sa chambre, et s'assurait de ce fait que Voldemort ait l'occasion de se trouver en présence de l'enfant plusieurs heures par jour de façon à suivre les différentes étapes de son évolution.

Et justement, Jeffrey était un bébé calme, très attentif à ce qui l'entourait, ce qui faisait de lui un enfant qu'on ne se lassait jamais d'observer. Son éveil précoce étonnait même Fiona lorsqu'elle se surprenait à faire des comparaisons avec les mois qu'elle avait passés auprès d'Elina. Sa fille était espiègle, curieuse de tout, au point parfois de se désintéresser rapidement d'un nouveau jouet pour passer trop vite à un autre. A l'inverse, son fils dégageait une plus grande subtilité, une sorte de finesse frôlant la perspicacité car, chaque fois qu'on lui présentait un objet, il le contemplait longuement comme s'il cherchait déjà à savoir quelle était son utilité.

Cette particularité n'avait pas échappé à Voldemort dont le regain de curiosité s'en trouva renforcé d'un nouvel attrait lorsque Jeffrey approcha de son quatrième mois et évolua encore un peu plus.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quatre mois pour Jeffrey, songea Fiona un jour de la fin septembre. Mais presque un an pour elle ! Une interminable année à expérimenter cette vie dissolue, dépourvue de toute normalité. Privée des siens mais isolée du monde, aussi. Comment avait-elle fait pour supporter tout ça ?

Et Voldemort qui se faisait plus obscur depuis quelques jours. Préparait-il quelque chose ? Par chance, son attitude envers Jeffrey n'avait pas changé et cela constituait un excellent point de repère pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Mais il était plus distant avec Fiona, retrouvant parfois un ton presque soupçonneux à son égard, tel celui qu'il avait employé lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Il recommençait même à s'absenter, comme s'il préparait de nouveaux projets. Cela dit, il semblait surtout préoccupé et Fiona n'eut pas l'impression qu'elle devait se sentir concernée. Pas pour l'instant du moins.

Installée dans la bibliothèque, bien à l'abri de la pluie qui cinglait les vitres au dehors, elle abaissa le livre qu'elle ne lisait plus depuis plusieurs minutes. De longues minutes qu'elle venait de consacrer à de sombres pensées qu'elle oublia très vite car Jeffrey se mit à pleurer dans son berceau et cela lui arrivait rarement.

- Eh bien, mon poussin, dit-elle avec douceur en venant le rejoindre. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Jeffrey gigotait dans son couffin et se calma, persuadé comme tous les bébés qu'on résoudrait tous ses malheurs puisqu'on avait répondu à son appel. Fiona le dégagea de son drap, pensant qu'il était peut-être gêné de s'être emmailloté à force de bouger. Mais ça n'était pas ça car il envisageait déjà un nouveau recours aux larmes pour se faire comprendre. Elle posa une main sur son front, il était un peu chaud mais être confiné dans l'espace étroit de son berceau, ajouté à la chaleur des flammes du feu de la cheminée, y était sans doute pour quelque chose.

Elle décida donc de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui parler pour l'occuper en attendant l'heure du prochain biberon. Elle alla choisir un livre riche en images sur les licornes et les lutins et improvisa un long monologue apaisant. Jeffrey lui répondit un moment de nombreux gazouillis mais se désintéressa très vite des efforts que Fiona se bornait à poursuivre et se remit à ronchonner.

Satisfaite d'avoir tout de même réussi à voir passer les heures, elle partit vers la cuisine et croisa Voldemort, de retour au domaine qu'il avait quitté tôt ce matin-là.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda t'il en voyant ses traits tendus d'une certaine inquiétude. Je vous trouve pensive depuis quelques temps.

Il suivit Fiona jusque dans la cuisine et s'accouda près d'elle en la regardant préparer un biberon.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais vous poser la question, répondit-elle. Ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu partir pour des demi-journées entières. Vous êtes plus froid aussi, lorsqu'il vous arrive encore de vous adresser à moi.

- Ainsi donc, ce n'est que mon changement d'attitude qui vous perturbe ? Et moi qui pensais que…

- Que quoi ? répéta Fiona assez durement. Cela fait quatre mois que vous m'accordez votre confiance et, subitement, vous vous demandez peut-être si je ne vais pas changer d'avis et partir en emportant Jeffrey sous mon bras ?

Voldemort s'avança un peu plus, jusqu'à venir se placer derrière elle. Il s'était déjà entiché de cette fâcheuse habitude lorsque Fiona était en Angleterre et cela lui était insupportable. Elle avait toujours eu horreur de cette manie qu'il avait de le faire mais ne dit rien.

- Cela vous rassurerait-il de savoir que vous n'êtes en aucun cas mêlée à mes préoccupations du moment ? commença t'il. Cela dit, puisque vous l'évoquez, je vous rappelle qu'il ne serait pas très sage de donner vie au projet que vous venez d'exposer.

- Je n'en ai vraiment pas l'intention. Reculez, je déteste quand vous faites ça, s'agaça Fiona en réprimant un frisson.

- Quoi, vous menacer ? Reconnaissez que c'est parfois nécessaire, mais je ne le fais que lorsque je me surprends à douter de vous.

- Non. Quand vous vous approchez si près et que vous parlez dans mes cheveux.

Voldemort s'écarta légèrement.

- J'aime ces instants. Ils me permettent de savoir si vous êtes réceptive à mes requêtes et d'apprécier le sentiment de rapprochement qu'ils procurent. Avouez que ce sont des sensations plutôt agréables…

- Du genre de celles que vous n'avez pas ressenties depuis longtemps ? osa t'elle d'un ton presque moqueur.

- Je sais que nous n'avons pas la même façon de les percevoir.

- En effet. Alors ne comptez pas sur moi pour assouvir vos fantasmes.

Le biberon enfin prêt, Fiona poussa le berceau de Jeffrey jusqu'à la salle à manger en laissant le mage noir seul dans la cuisine. Elle supposa qu'il s'était ensuite rendu dans son bureau car elle ne le revit pas avant le déjeuner et, pour couronner le tout, Jeffrey ne consentit à n'avaler que la moitié de son lait avant de recommencer à ronchonner. Elle le recoucha dans son couffin et s'installa à table en observant d'un regard vide les plats que les elfes de maison faisaient apparaître un à un depuis les cuisines des sous-sols.

Voldemort vint enfin la rejoindre et ce fut l'un des premiers repas qu'ils partagèrent sans échanger un mot, ou presque.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir me résoudre à être plus précis si je veux vous voir retrouver la sérénité qui vous manque, dit-il un peu avant qu'ils n'aient fini. Je réitère donc ce que j'ai affirmé tout à l'heure : vous n'êtes pas concernée par les projets que je mets en place en ce moment. Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit lorsque vous êtes arrivée ici. Il m'est indispensable de reconstituer mon armée et je ne peux le faire en restant assis derrière mon bureau.

- Et vous trouvez que cette annonce me donne matière à me réjouir ?

- Soyez raisonnable. Vous avez toujours su quelles étaient mes intentions et si je m'absente plus souvent depuis quelques temps, c'est parce que mes Mangemorts ont besoin de moi pour procéder au recrutement de nouveaux adeptes. Je viens de constituer des groupes qui partent pour l'étranger dès la semaine prochaine et cela a demandé une certaine organisation qui n'est pas encore tout à fait au point, d'ailleurs.

- L'étranger ? s'inquiéta Fiona. L'Angleterre ne vous suffit donc plus ?

- Il n'a jamais été question que je me cantonne à l'Angleterre. J'ai toujours eu des partisans dispersés aux quatre coins du monde mais il m'en faut plus. Cela dit, vous en savez assez pour l'instant. Je vous demanderai donc de ne pas insister.

De toute façon, Fiona se sentait incapable de le faire tant elle était subjuguée d'apprendre que Voldemort n'avait jamais eu l'intention de renoncer à ses objectifs. Mais elle se rendit compte à quel point Jeffrey n'était qu'une parenthèse dans l'apparente complicité que le mage noir avait manifestée jusqu'à présent à leur égard. Cependant, elle n'espérait qu'une chose : ne pas devoir intervenir trop tôt dans le rôle qu'il lui imposerait quoi qu'il arrive, et se raccrocha à l'assurance qu'il lui avait faite de ne rien lui demander tant que son fils aurait besoin d'elle. Et justement, Jeffrey n'avait que quatre mois et nécessitait encore toute son attention.

Il se remit à pleurer dans son couffin.

- Il ne va pas bien ? s'inquiéta Voldemort.

- Il est grognon depuis ce matin, lui apprit Fiona en se levant. Mais ce n'est rien, ça va passer.

Soucieux de ne pas entraver les relations qu'ils entretenaient lorsque Jeffrey était en cause, Voldemort vint la rejoindre près du berceau. Jeffrey se tut instantanément de voir ce drôle de capuchon presque penché sur lui. Il lui était familier pourtant, mais à chaque fois, il l'observait avec indécision sans donner l'impression toutefois d'en avoir réellement peur.

- Vous semblez si sûre de vous, observa Voldemort d'une voix douce en regardant Fiona caresser le ventre de son enfant.

- Pas tant que ça. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il a, dit-elle en prenant son bébé dans ses bras. Je suppose qu'il est fatigué, je vais le ramener dans sa chambre.

- Avant que vous ne sortiez, la rappela t'il. Je voulais vous dire que je ne serai pas là cet après-midi. D'ailleurs, je vais devoir m'absenter pour les deux jours à venir.

- Très bien, convint Fiona en ne sachant pas trop quoi ajouter d'autre.

Elle alla coucher Jeffrey et s'occupa de son mieux durant le reste de la journée.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le lendemain matin, Fiona s'éveilla en ayant l'impression que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleurs des mondes. C'était sans doute parce que la maison était calme, que le soleil dardait ses tout premiers rayons sur la campagne tranquille qu'elle percevait par la fenêtre, et qu'elle se savait être seule pendant deux jours ; chose qu'il ne lui était pas arrivée depuis longtemps. Et la solitude lui manquait car, même si Rogue lui avait assuré que Voldemort pouvait difficilement s'introduire dans son esprit sans avoir recours à un contact visuel, elle ne s'autorisait jamais à penser à Elina et aux joies qui faisaient sa vie _d'avant_ lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres était présent dans la maison.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait donc tout le loisir d'entendre à nouveau les rires des élèves de Poudlard, revoir le visage de sa fille, revivre les moments tendres partagés avec Severus, songer aux longues soirées passées sous le porche du manoir d'Aylesbury et se remémorer les plaisanteries échangées pendant des heures avec des sorciers devenus ses amis.

Somnolant à moitié, elle crut entendre Elina pleurer dans son demi-sommeil mais c'était les cris de Jeffrey qu'elle identifia finalement avec certitude. Elle se leva d'un bond, se rua dans sa chambre en se souvenant qu'il n'était pas bien la veille et le trouva brûlant de fièvre dans son lit.

- Oh, Jeffrey mon poussin, se désola t'elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Jusqu'à présent, Jeffrey avait rarement été malade. Il avait souffert tout au plus d'un ou deux rhumes et la solitude tant recherchée quelques minutes plus tôt apparut soudain comme un obstacle insurmontable à Fiona. Griselda était passée voilà trois jours et elle ne venait qu'une fois par semaine environ. Voldemort parti, Fiona se retrouvait donc seule pour résoudre un problème qui pouvait rapidement prendre une ampleur inquiétante puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir du domaine et n'avait aucun moyen d'établir un contact extérieur.

Les seuls êtres vivants présents dans la maison étaient les elfes et les Gardiens. Son choix se porta tout naturellement vers les elfes en qui elle n'avait pas d'autre solution que de fonder tous ses espoirs.

Mais appeler Dévona en s'adressant simplement à elle de vive voix, comme ça avait été le cas en Angleterre, ne servait à rien ici. L'elfe n'était plus invisible dans son coin, attendant quelque part à proximité qu'on ait besoin d'elle pour apparaître. Fiona s'était d'ailleurs réjouie de ne pas avoir à subir à nouveau ce genre de surveillance depuis qu'elle était en Albanie. Elle se dirigea donc vers un long cordon fixé au mur, comme il y en avait dans chacune des pièces de la maison. Celui-ci était rouge et correspondait à la couleur de la créature, elle tira dessus et patienta en berçant Jeffrey pour le calmer.

Dans son attente, elle posa un instant les yeux sur un autre cordon proche du premier. Il était vert, c'était celui de Winston et Fiona grimaça de penser qu'elle pourrait avoir un jour à l'actionner si elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle imaginait déjà avec quelle arrogance mêlée de fierté Winston la rejoindrait en lui faisant remarquer qu'il se ferait un plaisir de la servir malgré que cela ne fasse pas partie de ses attributions.

- Plutôt me débrouiller toute seule ! se promit-elle à voix haute tant cette idée la révulsait.

Le pas de Dévona se fit entendre de plus en plus distinctement et elle se présenta à l'entrée de la chambre.

- Vous m'avez fait appeler, Miss ?

- Oui Dévona. J'ai besoin de Griselda, savez-vous comment on peut la joindre ?

- Non, Miss. Elle rend ses visites selon le temps dont elle dispose et Dévona n'a jamais eu à prendre contact avec elle pour la faire venir. Mais Dévona peu peut-être vous aider, Miss ?

- Euuuh…, soupira Fiona en tentant de réfléchir. Je ne crois pas non. Jeffrey est malade mais j'arriverai bien à m'en sortir seule. …Ah, si, repensa t'elle finalement. Je vais devoir descendre au laboratoire de votre maître et j'aimerais que vous veilliez à ce que Winston ne me dérange pas.

L'elfe esquissa un sourire compréhensif.

- Dévona y veillera, Miss.

- Très bien, alors allez-y. Je compte sur vous.

Fiona fit un détour par la bibliothèque pour y prendre un grimoire, passa par la cuisine se munir d'un biberon, pesta de devoir enjamber Nagini qui faisait son tour d'inspection, et se rendit jusqu'à la crypte sur le même pallier. Elle en ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette magique et entra.

Tout était sombre et froid de n'avoir pas servi depuis longtemps. Les murs rejetaient toutes sortes d'effluves incommodants accumulés au fil des années et Fiona s'empressa d'apporter un peu de clarté à tout ça. Puis, elle posa le livre et le biberon sur un plan de travail et rassembla de sa main libre ce dont elle avait besoin. Un chaudron, d'abord. Quelques plantes ensuite, tout en parlant à Jeffrey -qu'elle ne tenait que d'un bras-, pour le rassurer. Ça n'était pas facile de concocter une potion en portant un bébé mais, curieux d'observer cet endroit inconnu, Jeffrey suçotait ses deux doigts favoris et s'était enfin calmé. Dans la précipitation, Fiona n'avait pas pensé à prendre son berceau de toute façon et elle s'arrangea comme elle put.

Elle s'irrita cependant de ne pas trouver le dernier ingrédient qui lui manquait et Jeffrey se remit à pleurer en décelant sa nervosité.

- J'ai bientôt fini, mon cœur, tenta t'elle de l'apaiser en le berçant à nouveau tout en réduisant le feu sous le chaudron.

Mais elle sursauta soudain de sentir une présence dans son dos. Elle avait à peine perçu les bruissements de la robe de Voldemort qu'elle découvrit en se retournant vivement.

- Haaaaann, vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs ! s'exclama Fiona avec un naturel presque comique au vu de la situation. Je vous croyais parti !

- Je suis revenu plus tôt. Mes Mangemorts semblent très bien se débrouiller sans moi.

- Puisque vous êtes là, se reprit-elle rapidement. Dites-moi où vous cachez la _reine des prés._ Ça fait une demi-heure que j'en cherche et je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus.

Voldemort se dirigea vers une armoire vitrée, revint déposer un bocal de plantes séchées à proximité de Fiona et s'accouda au plan de travail en la regardant faire.

- Au fait, dit-elle en tournant son index au-dessus du pot pour lui demander de l'ouvrir. Vous ne m'avez jamais dit si vous y voyez un inconvénient, mais j'ai dû m'introduire ici pour soigner Jeffrey. Il est très malade depuis ce matin et je ne sais pas comment faire venir Griselda.

- Dans ce cas, nous allons procéder par ordre, fit calmement Voldemort en reposant le bocal ouvert sur la table. D'abord, je vois bien que Jeffrey est malade. Il n'était déjà pas bien hier, et c'est un peu ce qui m'a poussé à revenir parce qu'ensuite, Griselda a quitté l'Albanie pour se rendre en Angleterre et elle n'aurait pas pu venir de toute façon. Et enfin, si je ne vous interdis pas formellement quelque chose, considérez que cela vous est autorisé, ça simplifiera les choses. D'ailleurs il me semble que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous pénétrez dans mon laboratoire...

Fiona tourna vers lui un air ébahi d'apprendre qu'il avait finalement su qu'elle connaissait déjà cette crypte puisqu'elle y était venue en secret pour améliorer la potion du début de sa grossesse tant elle était infecte.

- Qui vous l'a dit ? se méfia t'elle en maudissant Winston intérieurement.

- Peu importe qui me l'a dit. J'aurais préféré que vous m'en parliez vous-même mais puisque je ne vous ai rien reproché il y a un an, n'en parlons plus.

- J'avais l'intention de le faire, mais j'ai tardé, s'expliqua Fiona, gênée de ne pas avoir suivi sa première impression à l'époque.

- Je vous répète que ça n'a pas d'importance.

Fiona n'insista pas et éteignit le feu sous le chaudron car la potion était enfin prête. Elle la refroidit d'un sortilège et se tortilla en ne sachant comment s'y prendre pour en verser dans le biberon tout en maintenant Jeffrey. Le poser sur la table était à éviter puisqu'elle était souillée de restes de viscères, d'éclaboussures et d'instruments tranchants éparpillés ça et là.

- Donnez-le moi, proposa Voldemort en avançant les mains vers le bébé.

Elle fut à peine surprise de cette suggestion malgré le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ait jamais eu de contact physique avec Jeffrey depuis sa naissance, car elle savait bien qu'à tout prendre, il préférait encore s'occuper de son enfant à ce moment précis plutôt que de devoir manipuler la potion dont Fiona aurait pu le soupçonner d'y avoir ajouté quelque chose au cas où serait survenu un incident. Les instants de doute étaient rares entre eux, mais il s'était instauré une sorte de contrat silencieux. Ainsi, le mage noir ne s'était jamais permis de s'approcher d'un biberon, tout comme il mangeait souvent en premier après que Fiona se soit servie lors d'un repas, et bien d'autres détails encore, insidieusement survenus au fil des jours qui constituaient leur étrange cohabitation.

Elle le laissa prendre Jeffrey et consulta le grimoire pour s'assurer de la quantité à doser dans le biberon. Puis, elle en profita pour commencer à rassembler les ingrédients et ustensiles qu'elle venait d'utiliser mais tremblait légèrement.

- Laissez. Je m'en occuperai, lui assura Voldemort.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Vous n'êtes pas à l'aise ici. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, mais je le sens.

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié les potions et tout ce qui va avec, avoua t'elle en grimaçant devant les étagères qui l'entouraient.

Voldemort sembla comprendre.

- Je me rends compte à quel point ce cher Lucius n'a pas toujours été très adroit dans sa façon d'agir, reconnut-il sans amertume envers un être que Fiona avait pourtant détesté de tout son coeur.

- Là où il est, il ne risque plus de commettre d'erreurs. A part peut-être celle de tenter de tenir tête au diable, plaisanta t'elle pour dissiper son malaise et couper court à cet aspect de la conversation.

Voldemort ne fit aucun commentaire mais elle aurait juré qu'il avait dû sourire en entendant ces mots.

- Sortez d'ici, dit-il simplement. Vous pourrez vous installer plus confortablement au salon.

Fiona reprit son bébé, emporta le biberon et suivit son conseil.

Deux jours de prises régulières de potion eurent enfin raison de la fièvre de Jeffrey sans que Griselda n'ait besoin d'intervenir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durant les mois qui suivirent, Fiona n'eut pas l'occasion d'entendre reparler des projets de Voldemort. Pourtant, ces troupes devaient être largement reconstituées à présent. Pour en savoir un peu plus, elle se contentait d'éplucher soigneusement la Gazette du Sorcier et y trouvait bien de temps en temps quelques incidents imputables au mage noir, mais rien n'incriminait réellement Voldemort et le Ministère de la Magie ne semblait pas prendre ces faits au sérieux.

Cependant, les choses avaient évoluées en Albanie : Voldemort recevait parfois des visiteurs. Ils n'étaient jamais très nombreux, souvent il n'en venait même qu'un, que le mage noir accueillait à l'écart dans une aile éloignée de la maison.

Sans qu'on le lui ait demandé, Fiona tâchait donc de se faire discrète lorsqu'un Mangemort venait s'entretenir avec son maître. Elle en avait décidé ainsi pour apprendre à Jeffrey à faire la différence entre les moments revêtant une certaine normalité et ceux où il ne fallait pas déranger _celui_ qui vivait avec eux. Mais une autre raison l'avait poussée à adopter cette attitude : revoir les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait ressurgir en elle de pénibles pensées. Pas de celles qui avaient bercé son enfance et dont elle s'était plus ou moins accommodée avec le temps, mais plutôt celles ayant un rapport direct avec les jours précédant son arrivée en Albanie. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé exactement, mais sentait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il valait mieux ne pas savoir. Elle avait inlassablement revu -souvent en rêve-, les images d'un combat dirigé par Dumbledore. Se souvenait plus clairement d'une intense lumière verte qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose et, puisqu'il était impossible qu'elle soit morte, elle se réveillait en nage et complètement perdue à cause de ce qu'elle croyait comprendre.

Mais aujourd'hui, personne n'était venu au domaine. Voldemort était absent et Fiona, qui revenait du parc, retrouva la chaleur de l'entrée. Jeffrey avait maintenant presque un an et elle venait de l'emmener faire une promenade dans la fraîcheur des derniers jours d'hiver.

- Demain c'est le printemps, mon chéri, se réjouit-elle en le déshabillant. Et tu pourras bientôt gambader librement quand le soleil aura gorgé la terre de ses rayons.

- Tout ça est très poétique, observa Griselda en sortant du salon. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il vous comprenne, vous devriez lui parler avec des mots plus simples. Tenez, je vous ai apporté ça, dit-elle en lui tendant un ours en peluche.

- Ça m'est égal qu'il ne me comprenne pas, se borna Fiona en prenant l'ourson. J'aime autant lui parler correctement plutôt que d'entrer dans son jeu du babillage enfantin. Il finira bien par s'y faire… Et pour les jouets, on verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant c'est l'heure de manger.

Elle hissa Jeffrey dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la salle à manger en ayant un mal fou à empêcher son fils d'attraper son nouveau compagnon. Elle l'installa dans sa chaise de bébé, tout près de la table que les elfes avaient déjà garnie, et posa la peluche à proximité.

- Oh, mais que vois-je ? tenta t'elle de l'intéresser. Les elfes ont déjà tout préparé pour Jeffrey. Regarde comme ce doit être bon tout ça.

- _Zeff_, répéta t'il sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que ça pouvait être.

- Les _elfes_, mon chéri. On dit les _elfes_. Tiens, on va se dépêcher pendant que c'est chaud.

Il accepta la première cuillère suivie des autres, mais son regard se tournait continuellement vers l'ours qui n'attendait que lui.

- _Joujou, maman_, parvint-il à réclamer entre deux bouchées.

- Non-non-non, je n'en démordrais pas. Tu manges d'abord, après tu pourras jouer.

Jeffrey croisa le revers de ses mains sur sa bouche et détourna la tête pour dire qu'il n'était pas d'accord, menaçant même de verser quelques larmes.

- Tu veux aller pleurer dans les jupes de Griselda ? suggéra fermement Fiona. Je suis sûre qu'elle sait être très compréhensive quand elle veut.

Jeffrey comprit très bien le sens général de la proposition et son visage se renfrogna en une grimace boudeuse.

- On parle de moi ? fit justement la sorcière en entrant dans la pièce.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Fiona. J'essaye simplement d'avoir le dessus sur un ours en peluche qui fait déjà sensation après de ce jeune homme qui ne veut plus rien savoir alors qu'on vient à peine de commencer.

- Je vois. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de rester pour vous voir remporter cette victoire. Je vous ai mis des provisions dans le placard de la cuisine. Il y a des compotes, des gâteaux et du lait. …Ah, et puis, pourriez-vous dire au Maître que je ne pourrai pas repasser avant deux semaines ? Il comprendra pourquoi.

Fiona l'observa rageusement du coin de l'œil.

- Puisque vous semblez être si bien disposée à jouer sur les mots aujourd'hui, cingla t'elle assez durement. Tâchez de vous souvenir que c'est _votre_ maître et non le _mien_. Le « au » que vous venez d'employer ne me parait donc pas être vraiment approprié. …Mais je veux bien lui faire la commission, termina t'elle presque moqueuse.

- Vous n'êtes pas de très bonne humeur on dirait.

- Toujours égale à moi-même lorsqu'il s'agit de défendre mes convictions.

- Ça ne coûte rien d'y croire... Enfin merci quand même de bien vouloir lui transmettre.

Fiona la regarda partir en perdant le mince sourire qu'elle avait associé à sa dernière réplique et se demandait si Griselda ne savait pas quelque chose dont elle aurait dû se méfier. Mais faire terminer son repas à Jeffrey occupa toute son attention et elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir efficacement. De plus, elle avait promis à son fils qu'il pourrait jouer lorsqu'il aurait fini et il fallait faire vite avant que l'heure de la sieste n'ait raison de sa concentration. Elle débarrassa la tablette de son assiette vide et prit l'ours qu'elle maintint de façon à le faire se mouvoir comme une marionnette.

- Alors, dit-elle en agitant doucement la peluche devant les yeux ébahis de son fils. Puisque tu as bien mangé, tu as le droit de faire la connaissance de… De qui, au fait ? Il va falloir lui trouver un nom à ce drôle de petit personnage.

Jeffrey étira un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et tendit les bras pour essayer d'attraper la peluche. Cependant, il ne se donnait pas réellement le moyen d'y parvenir car il voyait bien que Fiona voulait s'amuser un peu avant de la lui donner et, de toute évidence, il appréciait le spectacle. Elle se délecta de voir la brillance de ses yeux emplis d'excitation. Ils étaient aussi noirs et rusés que ceux de son père, mais sur le visage de son enfant, ils reflétaient une sorte d'espièglerie mêlée d'une grande curiosité et constituaient un savant mélange avec les siens.

- Voyons voir…, reprit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir. Tu ne le sais pas encore mais je suis un ours. Peut-être même un grizzly, allez savoir ? Ce qui revient au même sauf que je suis plus grand que mon cousin des plaines.

- _Zily_, répéta Jeffrey en élargissant son sourire comme s'il reconnaissait un vieil ami.

- Vraiment ? Tu as raison, c'est un mot qui sonne plutôt bien je trouve et tu devras faire des efforts pour apprendre à le prononcer correctement, se moqua t'elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Ce qui fera un très bon exercice. Va pour Grizzly, mais pas n'importe quel grizzly, celui-ci est un grand Monsieur qui te rappellera tous les jours qu'il faut être bien sage si tu veux avoir le droit de jouer avec lui. …Tiens, pourquoi pas _Monsieur Grizzly_, alors ?

Jeffrey acquiesça vivement et Fiona lui donna enfin la peluche. Il l'écrasa aussitôt sur sa figure en la berçant et plongea dans les yeux de sa mère un regard plein de contentement.

Fiona secoua la tête et fondit d'attendrissement devant tant de bonheur. C'était un ravissement de tous les instants de voir grandir ce petit garçon et c'est avec regret qu'elle se tourna vers la table pour manger un peu elle aussi.

Jeffrey finit par s'endormir sur sa tablette en tenant étroitement son nouvel ami dans ses bras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

L'arrivée d'un autre jouet ne fut pas le seul changement dans la vie de Jeffrey ce jour-là. Voldemort était de retour et, le soir au dîner, il prit une nouvelle résolution.

Fiona lui avait recommandé de commencer sans elle car Jeffrey mettait un temps fou à manger depuis quelques temps. Bien sûr, en ce jour précis Monsieur Grizzly n'était pas étranger à ce manque d'attention mais, maintenant qu'il avait un an, l'enfant prenait peu à peu conscience de l'étrange apparence de _l'homme_ qui vivait à leurs côtés et l'observait souvent avec curiosité. Lorsque Voldemort et Fiona terminaient la soirée, installés chacun dans un coin de la bibliothèque ou dans un salon, Jeffrey sursautait même fréquemment au moindre mouvement du mage noir qu'il n'avait pas localisé dans la pièce tant il était discret. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une cape noire, parlant, grognant parfois, mais il semblait perturbé de ne s'apercevoir de sa présence qu'au dernier moment et la curiosité des débuts tournait aujourd'hui en une sorte d'interrogation inquiète.

Et justement, ce soir-là, Jeffrey mangeait distraitement sans quitter des yeux le trou béant d'un long manteau noir où, à sa grande surprise, on introduisait de la nourriture. Pour la troisième fois, Fiona posa délicatement son index sur le menton de son fils et lui fit tourner la tête dans sa direction.

- Jeffrey…, l'appela t'elle doucement. C'est par ici que ça se passe. J'ai faim aussi tu sais et j'aimerais bien qu'on en finisse.

Comprenant que maman voulait manger, il émit un cri joyeux et lui tendit généreusement sa cuillère. Elle ne lui servait pas à grand-chose car la durée des repas s'étalait sur des heures si Fiona le laissait faire tout seul, mais il consentait parfois à faire un effort et il fallait bien qu'il apprenne.

- Je crois que c'est de ma faute, intervint Voldemort.

Voilà que le capuchon se remettait à parler et Jeffrey fut détourné une fois de plus de son attention.

- Je ne représente aucun repère physique pour lui, expliqua le mage noir. Et cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il en est préoccupé. Il semble s'accommoder de l'apparence de Griselda qui communique beaucoup plus avec lui mais, pour ma part, il est peut-être temps que je remédie au problème. D'ailleurs, je me souviens vous avoir dit un jour que je ne voyais aucun inconvénient à ce que vous-même sachiez à quoi je ressemble.

Fiona en eut le souffle coupé et l'observa en cachant sa surprise de son mieux. Voldemort abaissa son capuchon, laissant apparaître un visage plutôt fin encadré de cheveux gris sombre impeccablement taillés. Ses yeux marron, incrustés d'éclats plus clairs, émettaient des reflets rouges selon l'inclinaison de sa tête offerte aux aléas de la luminosité. Ses lèvres minces étaient posées entre deux mâchoires carrées, apportant à l'ovale de son visage une certaine puissance. Plus étrange encore, sa peau était pâle, presque écailleuse mais sans être vraiment creusée de rides malgré son âge avancé et Fiona songea qu'il avait pu être séduisant un jour.

Pour ne pas trop marquer l'insistance avec laquelle elle l'avait détaillé, elle détourna la tête vers Jeffrey pour voir sa réaction. Lui aussi s'était attardé sur ce visage inconnu, mais il s'intéressait déjà à son assiette et elle en profita pour continuer à le faire manger.

A dater de ce jour, le Seigneur des Ténèbres alternait les moments de dissimulation à ceux où il n'hésitait pas à montrer son apparence en fonction des émotions qu'il voulait bien laisser voir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « _Un étrange pouvoir _», vous en apprendrez encore plus sur le petit Jeffrey… !

Merci d'avance pour vos reviews !

Bisous à tous

Volderine


	35. Un étrange pouvoir

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… éè).

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Avant tout, merci pour vos reviews ! Et puis j'ai une bonne nouvelle : j'ai enfin réussi à faire quelque chose d'à peu près correct sur mon blog et vous pouvez dès maintenant le consulter pour avoir les RAR des chapitres 33 et 34 (ben oui, par je ne sais quel miracle j'ai eu le temps de faire aussi celles du chapitre 33 bien qu'il date un peu, lol).

Pour vous y rendre, servez-vous du lien dans ma bio (on ne peut pas en insérer directement dans les chapitres). Il me reste encore beaucoup d'améliorations à apporter mais je ne pense plus changer grand-chose à la page des RAR (que vous trouverez dans le menu horizontal en haut à gauche). Vous avez le droit de visiter les autres pages aussi, même si la plupart ne sont pas encore à jour, ça vous permettra de découvrir tout plein d'informations sur ce que je compte faire de ce blog. Vous pouvez également vous attarder sur le Livre d'Or (tag-board sur le site, tout en bas à gauche), ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de mon blog (hé, tit air intéressé).

A bientôt là-bas, je l'espère… !

Sinon, que dire de ce chapitre ? Ben rien, justement. Nan, j'rigole. Je viens juste de m'apercevoir en le relisant qu'on ne sait pas encore quelle est la teneur exacte du fameux pouvoir évoqué dans le chapitre précédent, mais Voldemort en fait une description assez précise pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucun doute. Par contre, la pauvre Fiona ne va pas y comprendre grand-chose et de nombreuses recherches vont devoir être effectuées avant qu'elle puisse se faire une idée…

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapitre 35 - Un étrange pouvoir**

( Mieux vaut transmettre un art à son fils que de lui léguer mille pièces d'or - _proverbe chinois_ )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jeffrey s'épanouissait de jour en jour et fêterait bientôt ses trois ans. Fiona s'était tranquillisée depuis longtemps de voir que leur condition de vie peu commune ne semblait pas affecter son enfant. Pourtant, hormis Voldemort et Griselda, Jeffrey avait rarement l'occasion d'être en contact avec d'autres sorciers. La vieille femme venait parfois avec quelques-uns de ses petits enfants mais Jeffrey ne sortait jamais du domaine et, puisqu'il n'en souffrait pas, Fiona estimait que ça n'avait pas grande importance.

Voldemort voyait les choses différemment. Il avait évoqué ce point un soir, au cours d'un repas, et il revint à la charge par un après-midi glacé de février où Fiona s'était installée à la bibliothèque. Jeffrey se divertissait paisiblement sur le tapis à ses pieds, entouré d'une multitude de jouets et de livres qu'il s'était fait un plaisir d'étaler devant lui.

- Puis-je aborder un sujet délicat ? commença le mage noir en s'avançant jusqu'à la jeune femme.

Fiona se figea au ton sérieux de cette proposition et le capuchon rabattu de Voldemort n'augurait rien de bon. Ça faisait longtemps que leurs conversations n'avaient pas été de nature à altérer leur relation et elle s'en inquiéta. Elle abaissa son livre sur ses genoux et, se souvenant de l'accord de neutralité qu'ils avaient passé en fonction des différentes parties de la maison, demanda :

- Devrons-nous sortir pour en parler ?

- Ce que j'ai à vous dire pourrait vous contrarier. Mais puisque vous avez le droit de refuser mon offre, je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de quitter cet endroit.

- Dans ce cas, je vous écoute, accorda t'elle, à peine soulagée.

- Avant la plupart de ses visites ici, Griselda se rend sur les nombreux marchés de la région et j'aimerais qu'elle emmène Jeffrey avec elle de façon à le familiariser avec le monde extérieur. Elle pourrait passer le prendre tôt dans la matinée et le ramener ensuite, lorsqu'elle rapporte ses provisions.

- Maman, les interrompit Jeffrey. J'ai cassé mon camion.

- Je le réparerai tout à l'heure, lui dit-elle en lui prenant le jouet des mains. Tu casses toujours tout en ce moment et je me demande si tu ne le fais pas exprès.

Elle passa outre la lueur malicieuse dans les yeux de son fils qui confirmait ce qu'elle venait de supposer et observa à nouveau Voldemort.

- Vous devez bien vous douter que je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il soit séparé de moi, répondit-elle.

- Même si je vous donne ma parole qu'il vous sera rendu à l'issue de chacune de ses sorties ?

Fiona, indécise, inspira profondément.

- Puis-je au moins y réfléchir ?

- Si vous le souhaitez. Mais songez qu'il va bientôt avoir trois ans…

Résolu à lui laisser le temps d'y penser, Voldemort n'ajouta rien et retourna à ses occupations.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fiona mit quatre jours à se décider. Et un matin, elle renforça sa conviction en regardant Jeffrey jouer dans son bain qu'elle agrémentait toujours de nuages et de personnages comme elle l'avait fait pour Elina. Ne grandir qu'en présence de sa mère, d'une veille sorcière au visage invisible, d'un mage noir, une quinzaine de Gardiens et deux elfes -qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vus-, n'était sûrement pas ce qui aiderait son fils à s'épanouir harmonieusement.

Pour ne rien brusquer, Voldemort s'était évertué à faire de cette attente une période de sérénité où leurs échanges retrouvèrent une certaine complicité. L'humeur de Fiona s'en était finalement déchargée de toute appréhension et elle fit venir Dévona plus tard en matinée où elle se prélassait au salon. Voldemort s'était absenté la soirée précédente, Fiona n'avait donc pas encore eu l'occasion de le voir.

- Vous m'avez appelée, Miss ? s'enquit la créature.

- Oui, Dévona. J'aimerais savoir si votre maître est là aujourd'hui.

- Il est rentré très tard, mais il vient de se lever, Miss.

- Très bien. Pouvez-vous lui dire que j'aimerais lui parler ?

- Bien sûr, Miss. Dévona lui transmettra le message dès qu'il sera prêt.

Elle laissa l'elfe retourner à ses tâches et passa un moment à jouer avec Jeffrey. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne la rejoignit qu'une heure plus tard et Fiona remarqua aux traits de son visage qu'il savait déjà la teneur du sujet qu'elle souhaitait aborder.

- J'ai réfléchi à votre suggestion de permettre à Jeffrey de sortir du domaine, annonça t'elle. Vous avez raison, il est important pour lui de s'intégrer au monde et j'accepte qu'il accompagne Griselda à condition qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas de la région.

- Je suis heureux de cette décision, répondit-il. Je l'en informerai dès sa prochaine visite.

Dans un élan de partage auquel se laissait aller Jeffrey parfois, il tendit son camion -qu'il avait cassé récemment-, vers le mage noir. Voldemort l'accepta, esquissa un sourire et le retourna dans tous les sens.

- Je vois que vous l'avez réparé, s'amusa t'il à l'attention de Fiona en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil.

- Maman répare toujours les jouets cassés, affirma fièrement Jeffrey comme s'il s'agissait d'une victoire pour lui d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

- Oui, mais depuis ce matin, Monsieur Grizzly à perdu une oreille, fit remarquer Fiona qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier.

Voldemort la regarda avec insistance, hésitant presque à lui faire part de l'idée qui l'avait déjà effleuré en d'autres circonstances.

- Puisque vous en parlez, se permit-il. J'ai noté l'autre jour que vous aviez l'air de croire qu'il avait fait exprès de détériorer son jouet. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai une certaine capacité à déceler les pensées des gens qui m'entourent et j'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'il envisage de faire une bêtise, Jeffrey est très difficile à cerner. Il donne l'impression de pouvoir fermer son esprit pour ne pas se faire prendre lorsqu'il se laisse aller à avoir de mauvaises intentions.

- Vraiment ? A vous entendre on jurerait qu'il faut s'en inquiéter, observa Fiona sans animosité.

- Non. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Mais je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous connaissez de la magie et je voulais que vous sachiez qu'un don s'apparente à cette attitude. Malheureusement, il est trop tôt pour dire si Jeffrey en est réellement doué.

- Dans ce cas, attendons et nous verrons bien.

- Je sais pas faire ça, moi, assura Jeffrey.

Mais l'étincelle mutine de ses yeux clamait haut et fort le contraire. Voldemort et Fiona se regardèrent longuement, partageant la même conviction à cet instant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres brisa le silence le premier.

- Je vous laisse, dit-il en se levant. J'ai quelques affaires à régler dans mon bureau.

- Attendez…, le rappela Fiona. Il y a un autre point que j'aimerais aborder.

- Lequel ?

- L'instruction de Jeffrey. Je suppose que vous n'envisagez pas de l'envoyer dans l'une des écoles de la région ?

- En effet, je les estime d'un niveau très éloigné des principes éducatifs qu'il incombe à un jeune anglais de recevoir. Mais j'ai déjà tout prévu. Un précepteur résidera plus ou moins à demeure et lui assurera l'équivalent du programme scolaire et de la culture enseignés en Grande-Bretagne jusqu'à ce qu'il entre à Poudlard.

- Je présume que ce professeur est un de vos Mangemorts ?

- Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? confirma Voldemort sans amertume. Vous pensez bien que tout élément extérieur au domaine verrait sa vie menacée de découvrir où réside le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Cela dit, si vous préférez vous charger vous-même de l'éducation de votre fils…

- Non, renonça Fiona. C'est aussi bien qu'il voit d'autres sorciers. Je me contenterai de lui apporter les connaissances qui ne lui seront pas enseignées. Est-ce que je connais cet homme ?

Voldemort eut un rire presque moqueur à l'évocation du Mangemort auquel il pensait.

- Non. Celui que nous surnommerons « _Queudver_ » est un bien piètre serviteur qui a jugé plus utile de rester dans l'ombre à une époque où j'aurais pourtant eu grand besoin de lui. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Les Mangemorts capables d'assurer cette tâche avec suffisamment de douceur et de patience, tout en ayant connaissance de l'existence de Jeffrey, sont plutôt rares. Cependant rassurez-vous, il fera très bien l'affaire. Il a grandi dans la plus pure tradition anglaise.

- Très bien, dans ce cas…, en convint Fiona.

Voldemort se dirigea vers la porte et, pour on ne sait quelle raison, Jeffrey s'élança dans son sillage sans que Fiona ne puisse le retenir. Il n'obéit pas non plus à son appel. Mais elle s'ouvrit bien avant qu'ils ne l'aient atteinte et Jeffrey s'arrêta en poussant un cri de stupeur. Par réflexe, il avait même secoué ses petits poings serrés dans les airs en se trouvant soudain face à Winston qu'il n'avait jamais vu. L'elfe ne sut quelle attitude adopter en comprenant qu'il venait d'effrayer l'enfant et n'osa plus bouger.

Aussitôt, Jeffrey se décala de quelques pas et se dissimula derrière la première protection venue, en l'occurrence : la jambe de Voldemort dont il prit un genou entre ses bras comme il le faisait si souvent avec Fiona pour se cacher de ce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Curieux cependant, il se pencha pour observer cette _chose_ immobile qui le regardait de ses grands yeux démesurés et baissait de drôles d'oreilles en affichant un air contrit.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres inclina son visage vers Jeffrey et tourna la tête vers Fiona pour voir quelle allait être sa réaction. Accoudée à son fauteuil, elle avait replié ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour étouffer un éclat de rire et regardait son fils avec compassion. Elle retrouvait son petit garçon, peureux et craintif, et non le futur sorcier investi d'on ne sait quel pourvoir comme cela venait d'être évoqué, mais ne dit rien ; laissant presque à Voldemort le soin d'intervenir. Etrangement touché de cette liberté accordée, il décida alors de prendre les choses en mains.

- Winston. Ne bouge pas, ordonna t'il calmement.

Surpris d'entendre une voix humaine si proche de lui, Jeffrey tordit le cou, comme s'il cherchait à apercevoir le haut d'une tour, et tendit une frimousse inquiète mais interrogatrice vers le mage noir. Fiona en aurait presque ri franchement cette fois de voir avec quel naturel son fils accordait sa confiance à un homme dépourvu d'ordinaire de tout sentiment et attendit.

Voldemort s'accroupit lentement en guidant Jeffrey légèrement de côté mais l'enfant n'en démordait pas et continua machinalement à s'agripper à sa robe. On ne sait jamais, juste au cas où…

- N'aies pas peur, le rassura Voldemort. C'est Winston. Approche Winston.

L'elfe amorça quelques pas prudents en voyant que Jeffrey s'était collé un peu plus à son nouveau protecteur dès qu'il avait commencé à se mouvoir et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui fit signe de s'arrêter. Il tendit sa main vers la créature et l'invita à lui donner la sienne.

- Tu vois, reprit-il à l'attention de Jeffrey. Il n'est pas méchant. Tu veux essayer ?

Voldemort guida la main de l'elfe vers l'enfant et, après avoir mûrement réfléchi, Jeffrey consentit à établir un contact timide envers la créature. Enfin tranquillisé, il osa même tendre ses doigts vers une de ces drôles d'oreilles qui l'intriguaient depuis le début.

- Attention, Jeffrey, le mit en garde Fiona pour prendre les devants. Tu ne tires pas dessus, il ne faut pas lui faire de mal.

Jeffrey renonça, estimant que c'était suffisant pour une première approche et observa longuement la créature étrange qui avait à peu près la même taille que lui.

- Winston habite aussi dans cette maison, lui expliqua Voldemort en se redressant. Tu vas donc avoir souvent l'occasion de le voir et il ne faut pas en avoir peur.

Jeffrey lâcha enfin la robe du mage noir.

- Je n'aurais pas mieux agi moi-même, s'amusa Fiona à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Réalisant soudain que c'était la voix de _maman_ qu'il entendait, Jeffrey tourna les talons et courut se réfugier auprès d'elle. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et suçota ses deux doigts préférés sans rien perdre de son attention envers l'elfe toujours placé près de la porte. Fiona se pencha et lui caressa le dos pour le rassurer.

- Il y a aussi Dévona qu'il faudra que je te présente un jour, dit-elle avec douceur avant d'embrasser ses cheveux.

- Je vous laisse, décida Voldemort en comprenant que l'incident ne porterait pas à conséquences.

Fiona acquiesça silencieusement en le regardant partir.

- Que vouliez-vous Winston ? demanda t'elle ensuite.

- Vous prévenir que Griselda vient d'arriver, Miss. Elle vous attend dans la chambre de votre fils où elle déballe des vêtements qu'elle a apportés pour lui.

- Ah, très bien, fit Fiona. J'arrive tout de suite.

Elle rejoignit la sorcière à l'étage et passa le reste de la matinée à choisir et faire essayer des tenues à Jeffrey. Et puisque Voldemort prolongea ses longues heures de solitude à travailler dans son bureau dans l'après-midi, Fiona décida de s'isoler discrètement à la bibliothèque.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un pouvoir capable de permettre à un sorcier de fermer son esprit mais devait savoir à quoi s'en tenir si Jeffrey était doté d'une telle aptitude. Elle en doutait, cependant. Il était si jeune. Comment un enfant de trois ans aurait-il pu avoir assez de discernement pour occulter ses pensées lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à commettre un méfait ? Et pourtant, elle avait remarqué à plusieurs reprises qu'il avait tendance à examiner consciencieusement l'effet que produisait chacune de ses actions sur son entourage, principalement quand il voulait connaître les limites à ne pas dépasser. Et justement, il prenait un malin plaisir à les dépasser ensuite.

- C'est sûrement normal pour un enfant, se dit-elle pour se rassurer.

Mais il y avait son regard aussi. Calculateur et presque froid lorsqu'il sondait le degré d'influence qu'il avait sur les autres.

- Quel don épouvantable, songea finalement Fiona en parcourant les titres des ouvrages à la lueur des chandelles. Cela ne signifie rien d'autre que de savoir dissimuler habilement sa sincérité !

Elle réprima un frisson et s'installa dans un fauteuil avec un recueil intitulé : _Les grands pouvoirs observés depuis la nuit des temps_.

- C'est ça. La nuit des temps. Il doit bien falloir remonter au moins jusque-là pour trouver ce que je cherche, ironisa t'elle intérieurement en se plongeant dans le livre.

Mais le reste de l'après-midi ne lui permit pas se faire une idée plus concrète. Rien dans les grimoires qu'elle avait consultés ne traitait du sujet. Pourtant Voldemort savait sûrement de quoi il parlait, mais il était hors de question qu'elle lui demande des précisions. Elle avait déjà eu du mal à supporter qu'il fasse allusion à la Legilimancie qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement et qui lui avait fait froid dans le dos à une certaine époque. Aujourd'hui, elle parvenait sans peine à voiler ses souvenirs les plus secrets et il lui était impensable de s'asseoir en face de lui et lui parler de dons si étroitement liés l'un à l'autre. Elle avait la certitude qu'il chercherait immanquablement à sonder son esprit pour connaître ses intentions en la voyant soudain curieuse d'en savoir plus.

D'un autre côté, c'est lui qui avait abordé le sujet en premier. Alors que faire ? Attendre un peu et voir ce qu'il en était ? Argh ! Lasse de tourner en rond, Fiona décida d'en rester là pour la journée et peut-être même, la semaine à venir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh oui, c'est déjà fini !

Par contre, j'ai oublié de préciser un truc au sujet des RAR : je ne peux pas vous dire à quel moment je les mettrai en ligne sur mon blog par rapport à la parution du chapitre concerné, mais ce sera de toute façon avant la publication de celui qui doit suivre. Vous savez maintenant que je poste un chapitre toutes les deux semaines environ, donc, les RAR de celui-ci seront prêtes et publiées avant mon chapitre 36 (soit au plus tard dans le courant de la semaine du 19 au 23 décembre). Pour faire plus simple : vous savez que si un nouveau chapitre apparaît ici, vous avez obligatoirement les RAR du précédent sur mon blog.

Encore que pour qu'il y ait des RAR, il faut des reviews ! Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire… (lol)

Gros bisous à tous.

Volderine


	36. Illusions

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… éè).

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Un p'tit mot de l'auteur :

Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner le retard d'une semaine que j'ai pris dans ma publication. Je vous ai fait attendre, j'en suis vraiment désolée. Ai-je des excuses ? D'abord : le boulot. Etre hyper débordée (et déjà fatiguée) avant de voir enfin arriver les vacances m'a encore plus mise à plat. Ensuite : la course aux cadeaux (que j'ai toujours pas finis d'acheter mais il me reste jusqu'à samedi pour le _deuxième tour_). En bonus : une crève d'enfer que je traîne depuis deux semaine (ce qui n'est vraiment pas compatible avec deux réveillons plus d'autres invitations pendant lesquelles il faut à tout prix afficher son plus beau sourire, lol). Et pour couronner le tout : de graves ennuis de santé pour ma petite chienne qu'il faut que j'emmène passer un scanner (l'a ses p'tits neurones qu'on foirés ! -j'me demande comment je peux encore faire de l'humour-).

Bref, dans l'genre on enchaîne les mauvaises nouvelles : je n'ai pas non plus eu le temps de faire les RAR du chapitre 35. Inutile donc d'aller voir sur mon blog, il n'y a rien pour l'instant (peut-être vendredi, mais je ne promets rien car c'est le jour où je dois apporter les résultats du scan à mon vétérinaire).

Je renonce à essayer d'y voir plus clair dans mon emploi du temps, mais j'ai décidé de ne plus vous faire attendre pour avoir la suite de Captive, alors voici enfin le chapitre 36 !

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapitre 36 - Illusions**

( Pas de citation cette fois-ci. Je n'en ai pas trouvé qui me convenait )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Trois nouveaux mois s'écoulèrent dans une sorte de routine maintenant acquise au sein de la maison dissimulée au cœur des terres d'Albanie. Depuis que Voldemort avait émis la suggestion que Jeffrey était peut-être doté de pouvoirs particuliers, Fiona s'était faite plus attentive envers son fils et ses doutes s'étaient peu à peu transformés en certitudes. Elle avait alors repris ses recherches sur les facultés peu conventionnelles dont pouvaient être investis les sorciers mais sans parvenir à trouver de réponses à ses interrogations.

Elle laissait donc filer les jours en reprenant son enquête dès qu'une idée nouvelle lui venait et réorientait ses investigations dans d'autres directions. Elle ne se cachait plus vraiment pour le faire, elle n'en avait pas le temps. Jeffrey avait trois ans et demi et nécessitait une attention de tous les instants. Il avait toujours été curieux de tout mais, depuis qu'il avait fait connaissance du moindre recoin de la maison, il disparaissait souvent pendant des heures s'y on n'y prenait pas garde et n'était pas à l'abri de commettre une bêtise.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mais Fiona eut d'autres préoccupations bien plus difficiles à gérer que les pouvoirs potentiels de son enfant. Depuis plusieurs jours, les allées et venues des Mangemorts étaient plus fréquentes au domaine et quelque chose dans les projets de Voldemort semblait sur le point d'aboutir.

Ce matin, deux hommes étaient arrivés, et si l'un d'eux était reparti presque aussitôt, le deuxième s'attardait et Fiona eut un mal fou à empêcher Jeffrey de courir dans toute la maison. Griselda n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de lui rapporter une cape et un casque muni de cornes, surmonté d'une épaisse fourrure rousse. Et aujourd'hui, Jeffrey défilait dans les couloirs et chantait à tue tête en brandissant une épée en plastique associée à cette panoplie ridicule et se dirigeait dangereusement vers l'aile réservée aux visiteurs.

Elle parvint à le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'engage trop loin et le retint par l'épaule pour l'obliger à s'arrêter.

- Jeffrey, je t'ai déjà dit d'éviter de faire du bruit lorsque des gens se présentent ici.

- Je suis Rackham le Rouge, maman, et rien ni personne ne peut me résister, clama t'il fièrement en la menaçant de son arme.

- Oui, eh bien tu vas venir avec moi faire régner la terreur dans la bibliothèque. On n'y sera plus tranquille. Allez, dépêche-toi.

- Non, je ne veux pas !

Elle le tira dans le sens opposé de la direction qu'il s'apprêtait à suivre mais il tenta de se dégager.

- Jeffrey, tu obéis ou je vais devoir me fâcher.

- Naaaaan, je te dis. Il faut que j'aille dans mes donjons voir si mes chevaliers sont revenus.

- Je t'ai dit non, refusa Fiona plus fermement. Et de toute façon, Rackham le Rouge était un pirate, il n'a jamais eu de chevaliers.

- Je m'en fiche, je veux aller par-là !

- Bon, tu l'auras voulu.

Fiona savait déjà qu'il n'y aurait rien à faire. Elle fit venir l'épée à elle en se servant du pouvoir du vent et prit son fils sous autre son bras. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, Jeffrey se mit à brailler plus fort en agitant ses jambes dans les airs.

- Quand je dis quelque chose, j'aimerai bien que tu écoutes, s'obstina t'elle, furieuse.

- Je fais ce que je veux ! renchérit-il.

- Ça suffit, Jefferson ! J'en ai assez de tes caprices !

Ce fut le coup de grâce et il se tut. Il savait très bien que quand maman prononçait son prénom en entier, c'est qu'elle était très en colère. Fiona entra en trombe dans la bibliothèque et claqua la porte derrière elle.

- Méchante ! se plaignit t'il lorsqu'elle relâcha enfin sa prise.

- Je ne rentrerai pas dans ton jeu. Si tu n'obéis pas, je t'envoie dans ta chambre pour le reste de la journée !

Jeffrey s'assit sur le sol et renfrogna son visage en une mine boudeuse. Sous le choc, son casque lui était tombé sur les yeux et il le redressa d'un geste rageur, ce qui était plutôt comique à voir, mais Fiona était bien décidée à ne pas se laisser attendrir. Ce qu'elle considérait encore comme des caprices aujourd'hui était en fait de véritables crises de colère dans lesquelles son fils se réfugiait lorsque quelqu'un tentait de s'opposer à sa volonté. Même Griselda et Queudver -qui venait régulièrement pour les leçons de Jeffrey- en faisaient souvent les frais depuis plusieurs semaines et Fiona s'inquiétait d'entendre la sorcière clamer haut et fort qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un comportement pareil chez un garçon aussi jeune car il n'y avait pas que les cris, Jeffrey associait ses sautes d'humeur à des regards assassins et des attitudes étrangement adultes pour un enfant de son âge.

- Rends-moi mon épée, réclama t'il d'un ton étonnamment calme.

- Non. Et arrête de me regarder comme si tu allais me jeter un sort.

- Tu sais bien que je peux pas faire de magie. Je suis trop petit, se défendit-il en prenant un air pitoyable.

- Il y a des jours pourtant où je me le demande.

Pour se faire pardonner, il se leva et vint se blottir contre les jambes de Fiona en posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle soupira, surprise et inquiète de voir avec quelle facilité son fils pouvait passer d'une attitude menaçante à la candeur d'un petit garçon pris en faute et se résigna à lui caresser la joue.

- Maman a des recherches à faire, Jeffrey, dit-elle avec douceur. Et j'aimerai bien les poursuivre dans la tranquillité pendant que nous sommes seuls.

- D'accord, alors je vais jouer à autre chose.

Il s'écarta, enleva son casque et sa cape et alla récupérer un autre jouet qui traînait dans un coin. Fiona profita du calme revenu pour se replonger dans les grimoires faisant référence aux dons en matière de sorcellerie.

Elle n'avait encore jamais consulté _Les pouvoirs de l'âme : facultés de l'esprit, _et fut surprise de voir à quel point ce livre était différent de ceux qu'elle avait étudiés jusqu'à présent. Il regorgeait de dons où seule la pensée était nécessaire pour être exercés. Ainsi, la plupart des thèmes abordés concernaient diverses méthodes de Divination mais elle s'attarda sur la Legilimancie dont était investi Voldemort et s'horrifia de voir l'ampleur des effets néfastes imputés à ce pouvoir s'il était utilisé à mauvais escient.

De tout temps, des sorciers s'étaient servis de cette faculté pour semer la discorde et manipuler des âmes innocentes de leurs pairs de façon à leur faire fomenter des complots dont ils se croyaient ensuite victimes à leur tour. Il était impossible à un sorcier ordinaire de masquer ses peurs les plus profondes et les mages mal intentionnés avaient jalonné les siècles en n'hésitant pas à user de leur capacité contre leurs ennemis ou ceux qu'ils souhaitaient asservir en devinant aisément ce qu'ils redoutaient le plus et les en menacer.

Puis, elle arriva à un autre chapitre décrivant les procédés inverses considérés comme étant les seuls recours pour se protéger des Legilimens. Il existait peu de parades réellement efficaces mais Fiona en trouva une : l'Occlumancie, et étudia consciencieusement les principes fondamentaux de ce pouvoir peu ordinaire et quasiment aussi rare que la Legilimancie elle-même.

- Maman…, l'interrompit Jeffrey avec lenteur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mon chéri ?

- Je peux aller chercher mon camion dans le salon ?

- Si tu veux, mais à condition que tu sois de retour avant cinq minutes.

Jeffrey n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait représenter ce laps de temps mais, tout content d'avoir obtenu l'autorisation, se rua vers la porte sans prendre la peine de la refermer derrière lui et Fiona reprit sa lecture en marquant de ses doigts les pages qui méritaient qu'elle y revienne ultérieurement.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle reconsulta les pouvoirs ainsi sélectionnés pour les comparer, éliminer les descriptions non conformes à celles observées chez son fils, et arriva finalement à la conclusion que l'Occlumancie se rapprochait le plus de ce qu'elle cherchait.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Ce pouvait être un don merveilleux ; une sorte cuirasse naturelle qui offrait une protection imparable à celui qui le possédait et lui assurait à coup sûr de se cacher de ses ennemis. Mais que choisirait d'en faire Jeffrey en ayant grandi auprès d'un homme considéré comme le plus grand mage noir de tous temps ? En quatre ans de vie commune, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait jamais tenté de dénaturer son caractère et ne s'était jamais permis de lui inculquer des principes douteux, mais s'il envisageait de le rallier à sa cause plus tard, Jeffrey se laisserait-il convaincre et deviendrait-il un autre Voldemort ?

Fiona fronça les sourcils sans s'apercevoir que Jeffrey n'était toujours pas revenu. La personnalité déjà tortueuse de son fils en ferait certainement un sorcier hors du commun, bien qu'au fond, il ne soit pas vraiment méchant. Alors peut-être valait-il mieux attendre et guetter en priorité le danger que représentait Voldemort de façon à intervenir à la moindre déviation de sa part ?

Intriguée par un bruissement à peine sonore, Fiona releva la tête. Un capuchon flottant à environ un mètre de hauteur, suivi d'une longue traîne qui avait bien du mal à passer la porte, s'avançait dans sa direction. Elle baissa son livre sur ses genoux et regarda venir le tout d'un air amusé.

- Oouuuuuuhh, entendit-elle au plus profond de la cavité sombre du vêtement.

- Je sais que c'est toi, mon trésor.

Se sachant démasqué, Jeffrey s'extirpa de la cape qu'il laissa derrière lui.

- Je voulais te faire peur, maman, dit-il en rehaussant la brillance malicieuse de ses yeux d'un sourire espiègle.

- Je vois bien. Mais il en faudra un peu plus pour m'impressionner.

- Comment tu sais que c'était moi ? Ça pouvait être Winston, aussi.

- Winston ne s'adresse jamais à moi en plaisantant. Tu as bien dû remarquer qu'il me déteste ?

- Moi je t'aime, maman.

- Je t'aime aussi mon petit farceur. …Mais dis-moi, où as-tu dégoté un truc pareil ?

- Sur un portemanteau dans l'entrée, avoua t'il d'un air mutin.

Fiona comprit aussitôt que la cape devait appartenir au Mangemort venu s'entretenir avec son maître. D'ailleurs, l'aspect même du vêtement confirmait cette hypothèse et elle eut froid dans le dos d'avoir vu son fils ainsi accoutré. Mais Jeffrey était trop jeune pour savoir ce que signifiait ce déguisement, Fiona choisit donc de tourner la situation en dérision.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux la remettre en place avant que son propriétaire ne s'aperçoive de sa disparition. Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Elle se leva et sortit sa baguette.

- _Mobiliarbus_, prononça t'elle.

Jeffrey ouvrit de grands yeux pour voir le résultat. La cape, aussi vide que la peau d'un animal fraîchement dépecé, se redressa lentement et s'éleva dans les airs de toute sa hauteur.

- Suis-moi, dit-elle à Jeffrey avec un sourire entendu comme si elle venait d'accomplir la première étape d'une mission périlleuse et secrète.

Pour ajouter à l'apparence inquiétante du vêtement, Fiona le fit se mouvoir sous l'effet d'un vent léger et le dirigea de la pointe de sa baguette vers le vestibule. Jeffrey n'en perdait pas une miette et la dépassa lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination.

- C'était là, montra t'il en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds et désigna un pommeau bien précis de la patère.

Fiona la fit s'élever un peu plus et la cape se posa doucement à l'endroit indiqué. Puis, des voix retentirent à quelques mètres de là.

- Haaan ! s'exclama Fiona aussi discrètement que possible en adoptant un air facétieux. Jeffrey ! Vite ! Filons !

Amusé par l'attitude de sa mère et la mission commando dans laquelle elle l'entraînait, il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ils coururent à perdre haleine à travers les couloirs en étouffant des éclats de rire. Fiona nantie d'un large sourire s'arrêta enfin et se tourna vers son fils.

- On les a semés, maman, fit-il triomphant en se retournant pour s'en assurer.

- Je crois bien, en effet.

Dans le doute, elle estima qu'il était préférable de continuer à occuper Jeffrey à autre chose que courir dans toute la maison.

- Maintenant, que dirais-tu si on allait faire un gâteau dans la cuisine ? proposa t'elle.

- Oh oui ! Un gâteau ! Mais un gros, alors.

- Il sera énoooorme, promit-elle d'une grosse voix en haussant les sourcils. Mais chut, on ne va pas pouvoir y aller par le trajet habituel puisque nous sommes interdits de vestibule sous peine de voir notre méfait être dévoilé. Viens avec moi, je vais de montrer un autre passage.

Il mit sa main dans celle que Fiona lui tendait et ils partirent vers la cuisine d'une allure plus sereine.

- Tu sais, Jeffrey, lui dit-elle en chemin. En temps normal, ce n'est pas réellement une bêtise de jouer avec des vêtements. Mais j'aimerais autant que tu ne le fasses pas lorsqu'il s'agit de capes comme celle qu'on vient de rapporter.

- Pourquoi ?

Bonne question. Plutôt que lui apprendre ce qu'était un _Mangemort_, Fiona se lança dans une explication neutre tel que jouer avec les affaires de quelqu'un qui n'habitait pas la maison n'était pas une chose à faire. Jeffrey avala la recommandation sans broncher et ils arrivèrent à la cuisine.

- Tu vas m'aider, dit-elle en le hissant sur une chaise. Je rassemble les ingrédients, tu verseras les quantités dans la balance et ensuite, on préparera la pâte.

- Dis, maman, c'est quoi un méfait ? demanda Jeffrey tandis que Fiona s'affairait.

Elle se souvint avoir prononcé ce mot lorsqu'ils prenaient la fuite.

- C'est une bêtise, mon trésor.

- J'aime bien quand tu me donnes des mots qui sont pareils.

- On ne dit pas qu'ils sont pareils, on dit qu'ils ont le même sens.

- J'aime bien quand même.

Et il se lança dans l'énumération de termes que Fiona devait décliner de plusieurs synonymes.

- Au fait, j'y repense, dévia t'elle soudain. Comment as-tu fait pour décrocher la cape, tout à l'heure ?

- J'ai tiré dessus.

Vu la hauteur d'un portemanteau par rapport à la taille d'un enfant de quatre ans, Fiona eut un doute.

- Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas pensé très fort que tu voulais l'avoir et elle n'est pas venue à toi toute seule ?

- Non, maman. J'ai tiré et c'est tout.

Jeffrey était sincère, Fiona n'insista pas. Pourtant, il était sorcier. Cela ne faisait aucun doute puisqu'il savait fermer son esprit, mais elle s'étonna de ne jamais avoir reconnu de signes annonciateurs confirmant cette évidence. Elle avait lu beaucoup d'ouvrages relatant les symptômes précoces des sorciers avérés et il n'était pas rare que certains d'entre eux se manifestent avant l'âge de cinq ans. Elle repensa à Elina qui s'était servi du pouvoir du vent pour déplacer son ours en peluche lorsqu'elle avait huit mois et se surprit au passage à espérer que Jeffrey ne sache pas maîtriser les quatre éléments. Il n'aurait plus manqué que ce type de faculté soit associé à l'Occlumancie ! frissonna t'elle.

Cela dit, Jeffrey n'avait peut-être jamais eu l'occasion d'exercer la magie car, à un âge aussi jeune, les phénomènes observés intervenaient souvent lors de situations particulières où les enfants avaient besoin de se protéger, dissiper une contrariété ou éviter un danger.

D'un regard circulaire, elle fit l'inventaire des ingrédients rassemblés sur la table.

- Tiens, tu mets la farine jusqu'au trait, là, montra t'elle. Moi je vais chercher les œufs.

Attentif au rôle essentiel qu'on lui assignait, Jeffrey, à genoux sur sa chaise, versa consciencieusement la farine dans le bol de la balance et attendit d'autres instructions.

- Ah mince. Il n'y a plus d'œufs, se plaignit Fiona en refermant le réfrigérateur. Bon, alors il va falloir me débrouiller autrement.

Elle se dirigea vers un meuble à tiroir et en sortit un livre sur les sortilèges culinaires.

- Tu pourrais demander aux elfes, suggéra Jeffrey. Ils en ont peut-être dans leur cuisine.

- Sans doute, mais j'aimerais bien savoir si je suis capable d'en conjurer un moi-même. Après tout, je ne fais pas souvent de magie et puisque l'occasion se présente… Tiens, pèse le sucre maintenant. Tu en mets deux mesures de moins que la farine.

Fiona pointa sa baguette sur la table et prononça la formule mais rien ne se produisit.

- Ben où il est ! chercha Jeffrey en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Nulle part…, répondit Fiona avec une moue dépitée. Je crois bien qu'il est resté dans la baguette.

- C'est possible ça, maman ? s'étonna t'il en fixant la tige de bois d'un air ébahi.

- Non, mon cœur. Ça veut tout simplement dire que je n'y arrive pas.

Fiona fit une autre tentative et n'obtient qu'un œuf de poule de la taille de celui d'une caille.

- Oh là là, s'amusa Jeffrey. Il va en falloir beaucoup dis donc !

- On se moque ?

- Non, maman. Mais reconnais quand même qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

- Je l'admets, mon ange. Ecarte-toi, je recommence.

Jeffrey en était presque monté sur la table à laquelle il n'était qu'accoudé au départ et se réinstalla sur sa chaise. Fiona essaya cinq fois avant de réussir à faire apparaître un œuf de proportion normale et il trônait fièrement au milieu des autres dont certains ne dépassaient pas le calibre d'une bille. Mais un seul ne suffirait pas et elle se concentra à nouveau. Les deux sorciers n'accordèrent qu'une infime attention à Voldemort lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce.

- On dirait qu'on s'amuse bien, ici, observa t'il avec un léger sourire.

- Jeffrey, oui. Moi, moins, se découragea Fiona.

- Quel est le problème ?

- C'est un deuxième œuf, répondit Jeffrey à la place de Fiona tandis qu'elle renouvelait l'expérience.

Mais les œufs suivants furent bien trop petits pour être utilisables.

- Bon, il faut trouver une solution, abandonna t'elle. Sinon, je vais devoir subir le déshonneur d'aller quémander chez les elfes.

- J'irai, maman, se dévoua Jeffrey d'une voix traînante qui se voulait rassurante. Je mettrai mon casque et je les menacerai avec mon épée, singea t'il d'un air triomphant.

- Merci, mon poussin. Je suis sûre qu'ils seront terrifiés et que tu obtiendras gain de cause.

- Je peux essayer ? proposa Voldemort.

- Allez-y, fit Fiona. Au point où nous en sommes…

- Quelle est la formule ?

Elle tourna le livre dans sa direction et énonça le sortilège de vive voix tandis qu'il se penchait sur le grimoire. Voldemort se redressa, lança un haussement de sourcil complice à Jeffrey et prononça la formule.

Un œuf apparut, dodu et luisant. Puis un deuxième proche du premier.

- C'est plutôt amusant, se surprit le mage noir. Vous en voulez d'autres ?

- Non. Avec le mien, je crois que ça ira, le remercia Fiona. Ce n'est pas une omelette que nous faisons.

Jeffrey s'amusa de la plaisanterie, applaudit la prouesse et Fiona mélangea les ingrédients en le laissant participer comme elle l'avait promis.

- Je me trompe où j'ai réellement entendu des voix tout à l'heure, dans le vestibule principal ? demanda t'elle insidieusement à Voldemort. D'habitude vous ne recevez pas vos visiteurs dans cette aile de la maison.

- Vous n'avez pas rêvé. Mais il se trouve que l'homme qui vient de partir est de ceux qui vous ont ramenée il y a presque cinq ans. Il sait donc que vous résidez ici mais ne connaît pas l'existence de Jeffrey.

- Ce n'est pas très prudent. Vous savez bien qu'il arrive à un âge où il est difficile de le tenir. Si vous étiez passé une heure plus tôt, vous l'auriez rencontré dans les couloirs où il hurlait à pleins poumons sous les traits d'un horrible pirate.

- Je saurais m'en souvenir, consentit Voldemort en comprenant parfaitement le sous-entendu et reconnaissait que c'était une erreur.

Fiona acquiesça discrètement et s'assura d'un coup d'œil furtif que Jeffrey n'ait rien relevé d'anormal dans leurs propos, mais il avait les mains dans la pâte et était bien plus intéressé par la confection du gâteau que par la conversation qu'il semblait ne pas avoir écoutée.

- Je vais vous laisser, annonça Voldemort. J'ai encore du travail qui m'attend.

- En r'voir ! chantonna joyeusement Jeffrey en levant à peine la tête.

Les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres brillaient toujours d'une lueur froide mais il sourit devant tant d'innocence avant de sortir de la pièce.

- Ça va aller, ma puce. Maintenant, il faut le mettre au four si nous voulons qu'il soit prêt pour midi.

Fiona alla chercher un plat pendant que son fils se battait avec le savon pour se laver les mains.

- Regarde comme il va être beau, lui dit-elle en lui montrant le résultat final.

- Oh ouais ! approuva t'il en descendant du tabouret qui lui permettait d'accéder à l'évier. Dis, maman. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire en attendant qu'il soit cuit ?

Fiona se dirigea vers le four.

- Eh bien, puisqu'on va disposer d'un peu de temps, que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Ensuite, il faudra revenir pour surveiller la fin de la cuisson.

- D'accord.

Ils sortirent comme prévu pour ne rentrer qu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Fiona descendit aux cuisines du sous-sol et confia le gâteau aux elfes de façon à ce qu'ils le fassent apparaître sur la table avec les autres mets. Elle rejoignit ensuite Voldemort et Jeffrey dans la salle à manger. Ils échangeaient une conversation ordinaire lorsqu'elle arriva mais, curieusement, elle s'arrêta à son entrée. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien d'anormal dans les propos qu'elle avait cru percevoir en arrivant et elle prit place avec eux sans y accorder d'importance sur le moment.

Le repas se déroula dans une convivialité coutumière au domaine et vint enfin le moment de passer au dessert. Fiona fut la première à se servir une part du gâteau confectionné le matin même.

- Il est très bon, jugea t'elle en l'appréciant jusqu'à la dernière miette.

- C'est Jeffrey qui l'a fait ! clama t'il fièrement.

- Ben et moi, s'indigna Fiona d'un air malicieux. Tu oublies mon bel œuf que j'ai eu tant de mal à obtenir !

Jeffrey eut la délicatesse de ne pas éclater de rire en repensant aux œufs minuscules de Fiona mais son visage se fendit d'un large sourire.

- Quand est-ce que je pourrais en faire des œufs, maman ? demanda t'il en mordant à pleines dents dans sa part de gâteau.

- Tu es trop petit, mon poussin. Et puis tu n'as même pas de baguette.

- Il y en avait à vendre sur le marché l'autre jour. Mais Griselda n'a pas voulu m'en acheter une parce qu'elle dit que ce ne sont pas des vraies. Pourtant, des sorciers s'en servaient et ça avait l'air de marcher.

- Elle a raison, confirma Voldemort. Une baguette est un accessoire essentiel à un sorcier et il est primordial qu'elle soit d'une qualité irréprochable. Celles qui sont vendues dans la région ne sont que des morceaux de bois tout juste ensorcelés pour jeter quelques sorts. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elles possèdent réellement un cœur…

- Un cœur ? s'étonna Jeffrey. Comment ça un cœur ?

- Les vraies baguettes contiennent un élément magique, lui expliqua Fiona. Et en fonction du bois choisi, on obtient une multitude de possibilités, ce qui les rend toutes différentes et parfaitement adaptées à la personnalité de leur propriétaire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la tienne, maman ?

- De la pierre de lune, mon trésor.

- Et dans la vôtre ? demanda t'il à Voldemort.

- Une plume de phénix.

- Ah oui, j'en ai déjà vu dans des livres. Et il y aura quoi dans la mienne ?

- Personne ne le sait, Jeffrey, lui répondit le mage noir. Lorsque tu seras en âge d'avoir ta propre baguette, tu en essayeras plusieurs et l'une d'elles te choisira.

- Et c'est bientôt que je pourrai en avoir une ?

- Pas avant d'avoir onze ans, j'en ai bien peur, soupira Fiona en sachant très bien que son fils percevrait ce délai comme une éternité.

- Oh là là, mais c'est vieux ça ! s'exclama t'il justement.

Voldemort esquissa un sourire devant tant d'impatience et proposa :

- Nous allons attendre un peu mais d'ici quelques années, je t'apprendrai à faire voler une plume, si tu veux. C'est le premier sortilège qu'on t'enseignera lorsque tu iras à l'école.

- Ouais, génial ! Est-ce que je pourrai faire voler Winston aussi ?

- Oh, Jefferson ! le réprimanda Fiona par obligation -mais elle aurait donné cher pour voir ça-. Je t'interdis de martyriser les elfes !

Même Voldemort venait de rire à cette suggestion.

- Disons que tu pourras toujours essayer, tempéra t'il. Seulement je ne suis pas certain qu'il te laisse le temps de pointer une baguette dans sa direction.

Evidemment, Jeffrey avait déjà vu les elfes à l'œuvre lorsqu'il s'agissait de pratiquer la magie et il dut bien admettre qu'il n'était pas de taille.

Dans l'après-midi, il insista pour que Fiona l'accompagne à la bibliothèque et lui fit lire des ouvrages concernant des sortilèges simples dont il écoutait les particularités et se faisait répéter les formules avec la plus grande attention. Puis, Jeffrey se rendit au salon pour suivre les leçons que lui dispensait une cape sous laquelle se camouflait le fameux _Queudver_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh oui, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Par contre, je suis toute fière de vous annoncer que dans le prochain chapitre, qui s'intitule « Un destin », Voldemort se réveille enfin. Pour me faire pardonner mon retard je vous en offre la première phrase :

_Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais Fiona savait que la conversation de la cuisine où elle avait fait un gâteau serait l'une des dernières échangée dans la bonne humeur qui faisait de ses jours des instants acceptables._

Ouais bon, c'est riquiqui je sais, alors je me sauve en courant tellement j'ai honte…

A bientôt sur mon blog pour les RAR, et n'oubliez pas d'aller faire un tour sur mon forum ! (le lien est dans mon profil)

Bisous à tous

Volderine


	37. Un destin

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… éè).

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Salut tout l'monde !

Voici mon 37ème chapitre que j'ai décidé de ne pas couper en deux, finalement (en voilà une bonne nouvelle !). Par contre, j'ai indiqué dans mes RAR que c'était le cas, donc n'en tenez pas compte : vous l'avez bel et bien en entier puisque j'ai changé d'avis entre temps. Pourtant, je continue à penser que ça aurait mieux rendu, mais la deuxième partie aurait été riquiqui.

Enfin bref, je vous laisse lire. Vous verrez qu'il se passe plein de choses dans ce chapitre.

Bisous à tous !

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapitre 37 - Un destin**

( Pas de citation cette fois-ci, je n'en ai pas trouvé qui me convenait )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais Fiona savait que la conversation de la cuisine où elle avait fait un gâteau serait l'une des dernières échangée dans la bonne humeur qui faisait de ses jours des instants acceptables. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait compris que la présence de Jeffrey était pour beaucoup dans l'entente courtoise qui régnait entre les résidents du domaine. Mais tout ça n'était qu'un leurre.

Elle voyait aussi les regards discrets de Voldemort à son encontre devenus plus fréquents, comme s'il avait quelque chose à lui dire mais ne trouvait pas ses mots, ou qu'une page venait d'être tournée et qu'il cherchait à la sonder, évaluant à quel point il pouvait lui faire confiance et surtout, tester le niveau de faiblesse qui serait le sien lorsqu'il lui demanderait de céder à ses attentes. Bien sûr, elle se souvint comme si c'était hier de l'affirmation qu'elle avait reçue de n'avoir rien à craindre mais les choses avaient évolué depuis ce jour et, une fois Jeffrey couché le soir, elle savait que tout pouvait arriver car d'autres signes ne trompaient pas. Les Gardiens se faisaient plus actifs, elle distinguait leurs ombres, au loin, se fondre dans la nuit ; les allées et venues plus fréquentes des Mangemorts -qui ne lui avait pas échappé depuis plusieurs semaines-, ne pouvaient avoir qu'une signification et elle y avait déjà longuement pensé ; le changement d'attitude persistant de Voldemort confirmait d'ailleurs ses inquiétudes et elle redoutait chaque jour d'entendre à nouveau parler de ses projets.

Pour toutes ces raisons, Fiona passait la plupart de ses soirées sur le perron depuis quelques temps. Rester de longues heures aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la bibliothèque ou dans l'un des salons lui était devenu insupportable et elle se réfugiait le plus souvent possible dans la douceur des nuits étoilées en s'attendant au pire. Cela ne servait à rien cependant. Lorsque Voldemort se déciderait à lui annoncer l'inévitable, il lui suffirait de lui demander de rentrer à l'intérieur et les mots terribles seraient prononcés avec le plus grand sang-froid, quoi qu'il arrive.

C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle sursauta lorsqu'il vint la rejoindre un soir. Son capuchon rabattu, il l'observa de longues secondes avant que les mots ne s'échappent de ses lèvres avec une étrange douceur mais ils étaient suffocants de fermeté.

- Descendez…

Et voilà, c'était dit. A l'intonation de sa voix, Fiona comprit qu'elle avait vu juste. Le moment était venu et elle se trouva dans l'incapacité de bouger ou d'émettre le moindre son tant elle était terrifiée.

- Le perron est un espace protégé mais vous avez inclus le parc dans les zones de discorde, il me semble ? Alors descendez, il faut que je vous parle, réitéra le mage noir d'un ton plus neutre cette fois.

Se sentant vide de toute substance, elle se leva et se laissa glisser sur les marches, n'avançant que de quelques pas dans l'herbe tendre. Voldemort eut la délicatesse de s'arrêter à bonne distance, laissant presque Fiona se dissimuler dans l'ombre mais elle pivota pour lui faire face, bien décidée à faire preuve de courage tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix qu'obéir.

- Vous êtes une femme intelligente, Miss Mandelsen, commença t'il. Aussi, je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous rappeler les termes de l'accord que nous avons passé à votre arrivée ici.

- Vous avez l'audace d'appeler ça un accord ? cingla Fiona d'une voix bien plus assurée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

- Ne jouons pas sur les mots si vous le voulez bien.

- Vous avez raison. Les actes sont bien plus parlants que tous les adjectifs qu'on pourrait employer pour les définir !

- Je sais à quel point il vous sera difficile de passer à l'action. Mais souvenez-vous que j'ai accepté de faire des concessions, ce que je n'ai jamais accordé à personne jusqu'à présent et qu'il m'appartient encore d'y renoncer si j'estime que cela pourrait rendre les choses plus faciles à mon désir de régner sur le monde.

Fiona tremblait de rage de ne rien trouver à répondre à ça. Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien tenter de se débarrasser de Voldemort sur le champ malgré le risque de voir ce plan échouer s'il parvenait à riposter tout en bénéficiant d'ailleurs de l'aide précieuse de ses Gardiens qu'elle sentait prêts à intervenir. Ou se consumer elle-même sur place pour ne pas avoir à commettre l'irréparable. Mais il y avait Jeffrey. Elle était sa seule protection. Le seul rempart aux intentions de Voldemort d'en faire peut-être un jour un terrible mage noir ou tout simplement l'un de ses partisans. Elle doutait encore aujourd'hui qu'il souhaite atteindre ce but, mais Jeffrey était trop jeune pour être manipulé, il était donc trop tôt pour écarter cette possibilité et rien n'était à exclure devant une personnalité dotée d'un tel fanatisme.

- Nous partirons demain, reprit-il. Soyez prête à 7 heures et couvrez-vous chaudement. Je vous attendrai dans le hall.

- Qui s'occupera de Jeffrey ?

- Griselda restera avec lui jusqu'à notre retour.

Fiona acquiesça silencieusement. Voldemort inclina la tête presque respectueusement et retourna à l'intérieur.

Plus encore que la honte qu'elle ressentait d'avoir cédé, elle regrettait de le voir partir avec la fausse idée que l'allusion qu'il venait de faire à sa complaisance était la principale raison qui l'avait décidée. Pour Fiona, il était clair que seul Jeffrey avait influencé sa faiblesse à capituler aussi rapidement, mais qu'importe après tout. Voldemort pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait, elle devait défendre l'avenir de son fils dont le destin était trop dangereusement lié à celui du monde de la magie.

Toujours debout dans la nuit devenue froide à cette heure tardive, elle plaqua ses mains sur son visage et laissa couler ses larmes entre ses doigts. Elle aurait voulu rester là pendant des heures, à réfléchir à un ultime espoir de pouvoir revenir en arrière, mais le bruissement de plus en plus distinct des déplacements des Gardiens l'obligea à se retourner pour s'assurer qu'ils restaient bien à l'écart.

- Approchez, souhaita t'elle de tout son cœur. Mais approchez donc !

Si seulement ces saletés avaient pu commettre l'erreur d'avancer dans sa direction, Fiona se serait fait un plaisir de les expédier aux confins du domaine en espérant qu'ils ne se remettent pas d'avoir franchi les protections sous la violence du choc. Tout compte fait, ils étaient sûrement aussi coincés qu'elle dans cette vaste prison car il lui parut soudain impensable qu'on puisse laisser ce genre de créatures errer seules à travers la campagne.

Mais les Gardiens conservèrent leurs distances en émettant des bruits de succion accompagnés de sifflements semblant constituer une sorte de langage qu'ils utilisaient pour communiquer entre eux.

Toujours animée d'une colère sourde, Fiona se résigna à retourner dans la maison étrangement calme. Elle ne croisa personne sur le chemin de sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil jusqu'au matin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Elle fut prête à 7 heures comme Voldemort l'avait exigé. Le miroir de sa chambre lui renvoya l'image d'une femme aux traits tirés, au regard éteint, triste, effrayé aussi, impitoyablement conforme à son état d'esprit tourmenté. Soucieuse de faire disparaître au plus vite ce reflet d'une réalité si cruelle, elle se revêtit d'une longue cape d'un vert profond surmontée d'une large capuche.

- Comme c'est facile de ne devenir qu'une ombre impersonnelle ! songea t'elle en s'observant à nouveau.

De longs plis ondulaient au rythme des mouvements de son corps tandis qu'elle ajustait le tissu trop lourd et son visage n'était plus, perdu dans les profondeurs obscures du vêtement. Elle comprit pourquoi Voldemort avait si fréquemment recours à cet artifice. Elle pourrait souffrir, pleurer, aimer, sourire, honnir, sans que personne ne décèle la moindre expression trahissant ses pensées.

- Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une façon de masquer sa lâcheté ! ragea t'elle en se retournant vivement vers la porte.

Mais elle reconnaissait volontiers qu'elle en avait besoin à ce moment précis.

Elle rejoignit le mage noir l'attendant fidèlement dans le vestibule. Pas un mot ne fut échangé. Il agita sa baguette au-dessus d'un vieux vase ébréché et l'invita à approcher. Fiona comprit qu'il venait d'en faire un Portoloin. Elle fit quelques pas en guettant un signal qui ne vint pas. Voldemort ne se permit pas de lui prendre la main, il saisit simplement son poignet avec cette douceur désarmante qu'il attachait si souvent à ses gestes et posa leurs deux mains sur le vase.

La distance parcourue devait être longue. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il sembla à Fiona avant qu'elle ne retrouve la dureté du sol sous ses pas. Ils venaient d'apparaître aux pieds d'un monticule fouetté par les vents au-delà duquel se cachait sûrement autre chose car, pour l'instant, on ne voyait rien d'autre qu'une terre désolée, rocailleuse, piquetée de broussailles, qui s'inclinait en une montée assez raide et s'étendait à perte de vue vers l'horizon à l'opposé. Voldemort déposa le Portoloin sur le sol.

- Au moindre problème, il vous suffira de toucher le vase à nouveau, lui dit-il. Il est ensorcelé pour vous ramener directement en Albanie. Venez…

Il entraîna Fiona en maintenant sa prise. Ce n'était pas pour l'empêcher de fuir mais juste pour la guider le temps qu'ils escaladent le tertre rocailleux jusqu'à son sommet et s'arrêtèrent enfin. Fiona découvrit une longue vallée en contrebas renfermant un village enclavé entre deux hautes montagnes. Une rivière paisible traversait le cœur du hameau et partait se perdre dans les méandres des reliefs accidentés agrémentés plus loin de bois sombres plantés en rangs désordonnés sur le flanc de montagne opposé.

Le vent était plus fort à cet endroit. Fiona resserra ses bras autour de son corps et risqua un coup d'œil vers le profil de Voldemort dont le visage restait invisible sous son capuchon. Tout comme elle venait de le faire, il se délectait du paysage superbe couché à leurs pieds, ressentant certainement lui aussi le sentiment de puissance que leur position dominante sur les hauteurs du tertre leur procurait.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda t'elle.

- Quelle importance…, esquiva t'il en levant son visage au vent.

Puis, ce fut le silence. Aucune instruction ne lui fut donnée. Fiona s'en inquiéta et commençait à trembler, non pas de froid mais de l'attente qui ne faisait qu'augmenter son angoisse. A présent, elle aurait presque souhaité en finir rapidement, persuadée qu'elle aurait moins à en souffrir. Mais puisque rien ne venait, elle en profita pour observer plus en détail la configuration des lieux et ce ne fut pas pour la rassurer.

Elle avait exigé que des secours ne soient pas gênés dans leur intervention et ça s'annonçait plutôt mal. A bien y regarder, le village n'était composé que de baraquements sommairement construits. Les plus solides, renforcés de quelques pierres, étaient délabrés ; les gens vivant ici devaient être assez pauvres et peut-être le pays entier l'était-il lui aussi. La ville était coincée entre les sommets, loin de tout, aucune autre agglomération ne se profilait à l'horizon, écartant d'emblée la possibilité d'une aide aérienne. Rien que pour se rendre ici, Fiona estima qu'il devait falloir des jours de marche à travers les cailloux qu'aucune route, aucun sentier apparents ne venaient entrecouper.

Ce fut plus qu'elle ne put en supporter.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? demanda t'elle de plus en plus nerveuse.

Voldemort joignit ses mains dans son dos et détourna la tête pour concentrer son attention sur le village légèrement plus à gauche.

- Je veux que vous inondiez cette vallée, annonça t'il calmement. Usez des moyens que vous jugerez les plus appropriés. Servez-vous du ciel. De la rivière. Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez mais je veux voir ce village noyé sous les eaux. Cela dit, rien ne presse. Vous avez jusqu'à ce soir pour agir.

Fichu mage noir et sa patience légendaire ! ragea Fiona intérieurement. Ne lui venait-il pas à l'idée qu'elle n'aurait pas assez de sa vie entière pour accepter ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire !

Elle ravala difficilement sa salive et sentit ses premières larmes s'écouler sur ses joues. Dans le même temps, le ciel s'assombrissait mais elle n'y était pour rien. Le climat s'accordait simplement à son état d'âme ; il en avait toujours été ainsi depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle était liée aux caprices des quatre éléments et, une fois encore, ils l'accompagnaient dans sa détresse. Bientôt, il pleuvrait sur la région et il en serait ainsi tant qu'elle ne cesserait de verser ses propres larmes. Ce serait une pluie douce et rassurante. Le vent se renforcerait, tourbillonnant autour d'elle comme des bras apaisants. Elle sentirait la terre trembler sous ses pieds mais sans qu'il en découle un terrible séisme. Elle serait simplement là pour lui apporter son soutien. Seul le feu ne se manifesterait probablement pas puisqu'il faisait jour. Mais il le ferait sûrement s'ils étaient encore là à la tombée de la nuit, pour la guidée de ses lueurs chaleureuses sur la voie de la sérénité.

Fiona n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre aussi longtemps malgré le délai qui venait de lui être accordé. Pleine de bonne volonté, elle inspira profondément et commanda en pensée aux nuages de se faire plus menaçants, mais elle fut incapable de leur ordonner de déverser leur déluge sur le hameau si pitoyable de vulnérabilité.

A l'instant où les premières gouttes commencèrent à tomber, elle laissa échapper un souffle de renoncement et stoppa sa concentration.

- Je ne pourrais jamais, haleta t'elle dans un sanglot en plaquant le bout de ses doigts sur sa bouche.

Voldemort se rapprocha légèrement. Il se mit de côté jusqu'à presque toucher son épaule.

- Souvenez-vous. Je n'ai qu'un ordre à donner…

Fiona fut surprise de l'hésitation qu'elle perçut dans sa voix. On aurait dit qu'il regrettait de l'avoir conduite ici, qu'il espérait même qu'elle se refuse à lui obéir.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de percevoir une sorte de regret dans votre intonation ? se permit-elle d'observer. On dirait que vous n'êtes pas certain de souhaiter réellement me voir accomplir ce que vous exigez.

- Ne vous méprenez pas. Je me moque de la vie de ces villageois usés par les ans qui attendent que la misère vienne guider la mort jusqu'à leur porte. Vous avez compris depuis longtemps que vous êtes la seule à avoir une certaine influence sur moi, Miss Mandelsen. Tout ce qui vous perturbe me touche également. Il en est ainsi depuis notre première rencontre et cette flamme ne s'éteindra qu'au moment où le destin décidera de nous séparer.

- C'est bien le moment de faire du sentiment, se moqua Fiona.

- N'espérez rien de cette faiblesse que je ressens à votre égard. Contrairement à la plupart des autres hommes, je suis tout à fait capable d'occulter mes émotions de façon à ce qu'elles n'entravent pas mes ambitions.

- Vous êtes un monstre.

- N'en a t'il pas toujours été ainsi ?

- Je vous déteste.

- Je sais.

Il se recula volontairement pour ne pas incommoder Fiona d'avantage.

L'apparition de la couverture nuageuse avait engendré un froid mordant et une brume légère s'échappait du capuchon de Fiona, trahissant le rythme saccadé de sa respiration qui reflétait elle-même l'ampleur de son ressentiment. Le vent rendait ses larmes glacées sur son visage et lui brûlait les yeux. Elle les ferma à plusieurs reprises pour retrouver une vision correcte et dut fournir un effort considérable pour reprendre où elle en était restée.

Et soudain, toute la vallée entra en révolution.

Des éclairs traversèrent le ciel et s'écrasaient au hasard de leur humeur tandis que l'eau tombait enfin en abondance. Un véritable déluge s'abattit sur le village, obligeant les habitants à se réfugier sous le premier abri venu. Un vent violent les contraignait à se courber et les gênait dans leur progression, poussant les hommes les plus robustes à hurler des conseils à ceux qui ne trouvaient pas la force de résister. Mais ces recommandations furent vaines car, sous les rafales de plus en plus puissantes, des objets volaient dans tous les sens, les toitures furent arrachées, provoquant la panique dans les moindres recoins du village.

Fiona porta son regard plus loin, bien au-delà des collines, et Voldemort fit de même en ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle cherchait en agissant ainsi. Un grondement sourd résonna, tout d'abord aux oreilles averties des villageois qui n'avaient plus aucun doute sur ce qui allait suivre et s'en horrifiaient. Puis, il parvint jusqu'aux deux sorciers. La rivière s'était gorgée de l'eau que Fiona avait fait venir de loin. De très loin. Du cœur même des vallées avoisinantes et, gonflée de cette quantité incommensurable, la rivière si sage quelques instants plus tôt se transforma en un véritable torrent de boue qui se rua sans vergogne sur les premières habitations.

Les abris de fortune où s'étaient réfugiés les vieillards, les hommes, les femmes et les enfants furent détruits un à un, faisant monter des cris de désespoir de leurs âmes perdues, soumises à la fatalité de ce qui était pour tous un phénomène inexplicable par sa soudaineté mais pourtant si commun à ce pays souvent frappé par les inondations.

Les rues furent très vite investies de flots puissants auxquels se mêlait le ruissellement des pluies descendues des collines, entraînant avec elles les troupeaux qui paissaient dans les prés alentour. Des maisons entières se fracassèrent et furent emportées comme si elles n'étaient que des embarcations rudimentaires. Dans un ultime espoir, Fiona dirigea des fragments de bois vers des groupes d'hommes et de femmes luttant contre les flots pour qu'ils puissent s'y raccrocher. C'était pour elle une bien maigre consolation de pouvoir sauver ces quelques vies mais ce fut tout ce qu'elle put faire.

Cependant, elle estima que le Seigneur des Ténèbres devrait se contenter de cette dévastation déjà inadmissible à ses yeux. Elle stabilisa imperceptiblement la colère du ciel et obligea les eaux de la rivière à se faire plus vives pour s'évacuer plus rapidement vers le fond de la vallée.

- Remarquable…, lâcha Voldemort sans son dos, visiblement impressionné.

Pleine de hargne, Fiona pivota brusquement pour lui faire face.

- Vous pourriez au moins avoir la grâce de m'épargner vos commentaires ! lui rugit-elle à la figure.

D'un revers de la main, elle écarta Voldemort qui lui bloquait le passage en réprimant un frisson de dégoût d'avoir dû subir ce contact physique. Elle dévala le tertre, courant presque, et attrapa le vase d'un geste rageur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la vit disparaître sans pouvoir réagir mais c'était sans importance. Il se retourna une dernière fois sur la vallée malmenée par les eaux et transplana vers son repaire d'Albanie.

Il ne revit pas Fiona de toute la journée.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fiona rentra furieuse au domaine. Le Portoloin l'avait conduite directement dans le vestibule et elle s'en débarrassa en le jetant sur un guéridon sans se soucier des morceaux de céramique qu'il projeta dans tous les sens en se brisant.

Jeffrey arriva en courant du salon le plus proche en brandissant fièrement une feuille de parchemin, Queudver sur les talons. Alertée par le bruit, Griselda sortit en trombe de la cuisine.

- Regarde maman, je sais écrire mon prénom ! s'exclama l'enfant.

- Pas maintenant, mon trésor, le repoussa Fiona sans état d'âme.

Elle passa près de lui et se rua vers sa chambre où elle s'enferma jusqu'au soir. Jeffrey en resta sans voix et se tourna vers la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit. Voldemort entra sans un mot, il eut juste un regard pour les trois sorciers qui l'observaient sans bouger et déposa sa cape sur la patère de l'entrée.

- Queudver, emmenez Jeffrey au salon et poursuivez votre cours, dit-il enfin.

- B… bien Maître, s'inclina celui-ci. Viens mon garçon.

- Elle est plutôt en colère on dirait, fit remarquer Griselda lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

- Je peux la comprendre. Cela vous étonne ?

Le capuchon de la sorcière frémit mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fiona ne descendit pas pour le déjeuner. Depuis son retour, elle s'était recroquevillée sur son lit, les yeux bien ouverts, sans chercher à dormir. Ce n'est que vers 17 heures qu'elle perçut des frottements discrets sur sa porte et elle s'ouvrit. Jeffrey avança dans la pièce, soucieux, indécis, mais s'il était inquiet, il parvenait sans peine à masquer ses sentiments. Il s'accouda sur le bord du lit et tripota ses mains jointes en ne sachant par où commencer.

- Ça va ? demanda t'il en inclinant la tête sur les couvertures pour être dans l'axe de celle de Fiona.

Elle sourit de voir son attitude.

- Oui, mon cœur, assura t'elle en tendant un bras pour lui caresser la joue. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, ça va passer.

- Je crois bien que c'est un mensonge mais si je pose des questions, tu vas me dire que je suis trop petit pour comprendre.

- Ça, c'est un petit peu vrai, accorda t'elle d'un air mutin. Parle-moi plutôt de ce joli prénom que tu sais déjà écrire.

- Il faut faire comme ça. Et après ça tourne, énonça t'il en dessinant les lettres dans les airs. Ensuite, il y a deux f que je n'arrive pas très bien à faire. Ça tourne encore, on fait un r, un petit serpent, un rond, et on fini avec un pont. Monsieur-Poigne-De-Fer dit que je peux m'arrêter avant si je rajoute un machin bizarre à la fin pour faire " _Jeffrey_ ", mais j'ai voulu apprendre aussi en entier.

- Monsieur quoi ! s'éberlua Fiona en se retenant de rire.

- _Monsieur-Poigne-De-Fer_, répéta Jeffrey en se redressant. Il a une main toute brillante, comme des couverts, et il dit qu'elle a une poigne de fer, alors je l'appelle comme ça. Je n'arrête pas de la regarder quand il vient pour mes cours, tu l'as jamais vue ?

- Mmm, je pense que non, réfuta Fiona en cherchant à se souvenir. Chaque fois que j'ai croisé cet homme, il me semble qu'il portait un gant.

- C'est vrai mais ça fait deux jours qu'elle grince et des fois, il enlève son gant, pouffa Jeffrey en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Tu crois qu'elle pourrait rester coincée ?

- Dans ce cas il faudra que tu lui trouves un autre surnom.

A voir son visage, elle savait que Jeffrey y réfléchissait déjà et elle s'amusa avec une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui tombait sur le front.

- Tu sais, Jeffrey, reprit-elle. Je n'ai pas très faim et je ne sais pas si je descendrai pour le dîner.

- Tu es malade ?

- Non. C'est juste que j'aimerais autant rester ici, tenta t'elle de le rassurer.

- Tu viendras demain alors ? demanda t'il en montant carrément sur le lit cette fois.

- C'est promis.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa affectueusement tandis qu'il la prenait par le cou pour lui rendre son baiser. Puis, il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol à reculons et sortit de la chambre. Fiona perdit son sourire et reprit sa position initiale en regardant passer les heures.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque quelqu'un frappa de nouveau à sa porte mais elle décida de ne pas inviter son visiteur à entrer. La porte s'ouvrit pourtant et la haute silhouette sombre de Voldemort avança dans la pièce. Fiona, les mains jointes toujours plaquées sous son visage, ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard et préféra se borner à fixer le mur le plus proche.

- Sortez de ma chambre, exigea t'elle sans conviction.

- Pas avant de vous avoir dit ce que j'ai à vous dire.

Voldemort se pencha et ramassa la cape qu'elle avait laissé traîner par terre avant de s'allonger toute habillée sur son lit. Il la déposa sur une chaise, puis, enfonça les mains dans les poches de sa robe et alla se placer derrière la fenêtre pour regarder dehors.

- Votre action de ce matin a fait 39 victimes, annonça t'il d'un ton neutre dénotant même un certain respect. 4 personnes sont portées disparues. Le village comptait 784 âmes. Bien sûr, les dommages matériels sont considérables mais la totalité des survivants ont été accueillis dans une ville voisine et leurs jours ne sont pas en danger. Je sais que pour vous une vie sauvée est une victoire et je dois vous avouer que je m'attendais à plus de pertes, mais j'ai pensé qu'il vous serait plus facile d'accepter ce que vous avez fait en sachant que 39 décès c'est plutôt dérisoire compte tenu de la précarité de l'endroit.

Voldemort se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Votre courage n'a d'égal que la loyauté qui vous honore d'avoir su respecter vos engagements, ajouta t'il simplement en quittant la chambre.

- Pardi ! pesta Fiona une fois la porte refermée.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Malgré le compte rendu complet que Voldemort lui avait fait, Fiona voulait absolument savoir ce qu'en disait la presse. Si seulement quelqu'un avait pu faire le rapprochement entre elle et cette inondation soudaine ! Peut-être que Dumbledore saurait y voir un signe ? se dit-elle pleine d'espoir.

Cette idée lui donna le courage de se lever le lendemain matin et elle se rua au salon pour lire la dernière édition de la Gazette du Sorcier. Mais elle n'y trouva rien d'autre que des informations ordinaires : le Ministère de la Magie se dotait d'un nouveau service, il regrouperait toutes les informations se rapportant au monde magique, constituant ainsi une sorte de centre de documentation gigantesque. Les Gobelins annonçaient l'ouverture de nouveaux coffres à la banque Gringotts et les travaux de terrassement pour creuser trois galeries supplémentaires débuteraient dès le mois prochain. Un groupe de sorciers avait été pris en flagrant délit d'importation de créatures dangereuses dont l'introduction sur le sol anglais était fortement réglementée. Le collège Poudlard cherchait un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal pour la rentrée prochaine et la liste était encore longue sur des faits anodins qui ne concernaient plus Fiona depuis longtemps.

- La belle affaire ! ragea t'elle en jetant le journal sur la table basse du salon.

Elle se rendit dans la salle à manger où Jeffrey terminait de prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Mamaaan ! l'accueillit-il avec enthousiasme.

- Bonjour, mon poussin, lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle salua brièvement Queudver qui attendait dans son coin que Jeffrey ait fini et la présence du sorcier lui donna soudain une idée.

- Dites-moi, Queudver, commença Fiona en versant du thé dans sa tasse. Arrive t'il à votre maître de lire la presse moldue de temps en temps ?

- Bien sûr. Vous trouverez les dernières parutions des plus grands quotidiens anglais dans le secrétaire de la bibliothèque.

- Ah, je ne le savais pas. Je vous remercie.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil discret en direction de la main du sorcier et vit qu'il l'avait une fois encore dissimulée sous un gant. Jeffrey avait suivi son regard. Les deux bras accoudés sur la table, il lâcha une de ses mains qui maintenait son bol de chocolat et referma son poing à plusieurs reprises dans les airs en émettant discrètement des « _crip, crip, crip, crip »_ comme pour imiter un grincement.

Fiona éclata d'un rire le plus discret possible mais ne tarda pas à se reprendre car il n'avait jamais été dans sa nature de se moquer des gens. Elle se délecta du regard malicieux que lui lançait son fils en buvant à nouveau le contenu de son bol et songea à la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir Jeffrey à ses côtés pour lui éviter de sombrer dans la folie qu'elle sentait proche après ce qu'elle venait de faire la veille.

Après avoir réussi à manger un peu, elle laissa Jeffrey et Queudver s'isoler au salon et marcha jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour éplucher la presse moldue.

Finalement, les articles y étaient bien plus révélateurs que ceux du journal magique. Elle apprit ainsi qu'un groupe d'hommes curieusement vêtus avait été surpris à rôder autour d'un rassemblement accueillant 1200 personnes à l'occasion d'une fête traditionnelle caucasienne. Les journalistes venus couvrir l'évènement s'y étaient intéressés de près en pensant qu'il s'agissait sûrement des membres d'une secte venus enrôler de nouveaux adeptes, mais Fiona n'était pas dupe. Voldemort lui avait affirmé que si elle ne répondait pas à ses attentes, plusieurs Mangemorts se tiendraient prêts à se venger sur un nombre d'innocents bien supérieur aux victimes que ses actes pourraient engendrer et cette manifestation de grande ampleur semblait toute indiquée pour mettre sa menace à exécution. D'autant plus que la description des tenues austères des imposteurs incriminés correspondait parfaitement aux vêtements que portaient d'ordinaire les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Ouais, soupira t'elle à voix haute. Et une fois encore, la presse magique n'a rien relevé d'anormal…

Elle tourna quelques pages et s'arrêta à un encart spécial concernant une catastrophe naturelle survenue au Bengladesh. Une inondation spectaculaire avait dévasté tout un village isolé au sud du pays et Fiona y retrouva avec exactitude les chiffres énoncés par Voldemort la veille.

- C'est ça…, murmura t'elle dans un souffle en concentrant son attention. Ça ne peut être que ça…

Elle inspira profondément et lut l'article en entier. Rien ne laissait penser que des gens d'apparence bizarre aient été aperçus parmi les secours, ni même parmi les rares badauds venus en observateurs. Fiona en déduisit donc qu'aucun sorcier ne s'était rendu sur les lieux ce qui classait l'évènement au rang des phénomènes ordinaires déjà souvent observés dans la région.

- Par Merlin ! s'énerva t'elle. Je pourrais détruire la terre entière que personne ne s'en soucierait !

Mais elle savait que son raisonnement était injuste. Qui pouvait associer l'apparition de fortes pluies sur une contrée au climat difficile au simple fait de la sorcellerie ?

Elle consulta d'autres journaux et les remit en place en ne trouvant rien de plus qu'elle ne savait déjà. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à appréhender l'attente qu'elle vivrait comme une torture jusqu'à ce que Voldemort lui annonce un nouveau départ.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Et ce jour ne vint pas. Trois mois venaient de passer durant lesquels Voldemort ne s'adressait que rarement à Fiona. Elle aurait pourtant bien voulu qu'il lui parle, ne serait-ce que pour lui fournir l'occasion rêvée de déverser la haine qu'elle ressentait toujours à son égard et elle ne s'en priverait pas s'il osait aborder le sujet de l'inondation qu'elle avait provoquée.

Mais il ne lui laissa même pas cette opportunité. Il se contentait de n'évoquer que des faits anodins se rapportant à la vie quotidienne du domaine, aux progrès que Jeffrey faisait à chacune de ses leçons et Fiona s'enferma dans sa rancœur, dans le dégoût qu'elle avait d'elle-même, sans pouvoir se laver de la culpabilité qui faisait de ses nuits de longues heures de veille entrecoupées de cauchemars.

Sa seule consolation était finalement de se rapprocher de son fils. En grandissant, Jeffrey devenait un enfant attachant qui n'hésitait pas à user de ses charmes pour se faire pardonner ses bêtises et Fiona aimait se laisser attendrir par son espièglerie (même si celle-ci frôlait un peu trop souvent l'arrogance aux dires de Voldemort).

Pourtant un jour, elle dut se mettre en colère et éprouva une sorte de soulagement de pouvoir du même coup prendre une certaine revanche envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans son emportement.

L'incident se produisit au cours d'un déjeuner. Il n'était pas rare que le mage noir s'immisce dans l'éducation du jeune garçon et Fiona ne trouvait rien à redire car, curieusement, il était assez juste dans ses réprimandes. Mais depuis quelques temps, Jeffrey prenait un malin plaisir à faire tourner Queudver et Griselda en bourrique et Voldemort lui rappela le respect qu'il devait témoigner à son entourage.

- J'espère que c'est bien compris, termina t'il après avoir exposé sa mise en garde.

Fiona vit Jeffrey plisser les yeux dans une sorte de défi. Un imperceptible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne réponde :

- Oui Maître.

Ce fut plus qu'elle ne put en supporter.

- Jefferson ! hurla t'elle. Je t'interdis d'employer cette appellation lorsque tu t'adresses à quelqu'un ! Ne laisse jamais personne s'imaginer qu'il puisse avoir une telle influence sur toi que tu doives te considérer comme son esclave !

Jeffrey tourna vers elle un visage vide, partagé entre la surprise et l'inquiétude. Il ne répondit rien et la portée des mots resta longtemps dans les esprits avant que chacun se remette à manger. Puis, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et tout le monde sursauta dans le silence qui accompagnait la fin du repas. Queudver se présenta sur le seuil.

- M… Maître, commença t'il du ton incertain qu'il employait lorsqu'il s'adressait à Voldemort. Il est déjà tard, il fau… faudrait que Jeffrey ne tarde pas trop à me rejoindre au salon.

Le capuchon sombre du mage noir se tourna vers l'enfant.

- Vas-y Jeffrey puisque tu as terminé, accorda t'il.

L'enfant reposa sa serviette et descendit de sa chaise. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reporta son attention sur Fiona lorsqu'ils furent seuls et se mit à applaudir lentement.

- Bravo, dit-il en replaçant ses mains de chaque côté de son assiette. Vous avez finalement réussi à réagir et à m'exprimer votre haine mais vous auriez pu vous y prendre autrement. J'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à tenir Jeffrey à l'écart des querelles qui ne le concernent pas et qu'il n'est pas en âge de comprendre.

- Ce ne serait sûrement pas arrivé si vous m'aviez accordé un peu d'attention depuis que vous m'avez conduite auprès de ce village il y a quelques mois.

- Ainsi donc votre colère n'était destinée qu'à attirer mon attention ? demanda t'il presque moqueur.

- Pas seulement. Il est hors de question que mon fils emploie certains termes à votre égard.

Voldemort laissa passer un moment de silence que Fiona interpréta aisément.

- S'il m'était donné de voir le sourire que je devine sur votre visage à cet instant, je crois que je pourrais vous gifler, le menaça t'elle.

- Je ne vous en voudrais pas. Après tout je l'aurais mérité. Mais il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée que je m'étais fait plus distant pour vous laisser le temps d'accepter ?

- Parce que vous pensez vraiment que trois mois pourraient suffire ? Vous êtes depuis longtemps rompu aux pratiques de la violence et du meurtre, il n'en sera jamais de même pour moi.

- Les choses ont pourtant été claires dès le départ et vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici. D'ailleurs, je vais à nouveau avoir besoin de vous, la prévint-il en se levant.

- Quoi… ! fit Fiona complètement déstabilisée par cette déclaration.

Voldemort prit un malin plaisir à attendre avant de poursuivre.

- Je vous en reparlerai dans quelques jours. En attendant, je vous conseille de vous y préparer.

Il laissa Fiona seule dans la salle à manger, désemparée que le dialogue n'ait été renoué que pour lui annoncer une terrible nouvelle. Elle se laissa basculer sur le dossier de sa chaise et passa de longues minutes à tenter de se faire à l'idée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Les nouveaux projets de Voldemort eurent au moins l'avantage de le faire moins présent au domaine. Il partait le matin pour ne revenir que le soir, mais ça ne changeait rien. Fiona savait que ces absences lui permettaient d'aller en repérage et d'organiser les missions de ses Mangemorts de façon à les poster à des endroits stratégiques pour faire le travail à sa place si elle refusait de coopérer.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir en quoi consisterait le prochain carnage tout en faisant bonne figure auprès de Jeffrey, seule petite lueur de bonheur et de joie de vivre au milieu de l'attente qui lui était de plus en plus insupportable.

Ce n'est que quatre jours plus tard que Voldemort lui demanda d'être prête et de le rejoindre dans le hall. Il conduisit Fiona dans une région bien plus peuplée que la vallée sauvage de l'inondation. Ici, les villages étaient très proches les uns des autres et des routes encombrées de voitures sillonnaient la campagne qui s'étendait en vallons boisés. D'ailleurs, les bois prédominaient largement sur le paysage et Fiona commençait à comprendre.

Une fois encore, les deux sorciers se placèrent de manière à surplomber le site sans être vus et ce fut un incendie que Voldemort lui demanda de déclancher. Fiona pleura à nouveau mais fit tout son possible pour garder le ciel clair qui ne demandait pourtant qu'à l'accompagner dans sa détresse. La pluie ne devait pas interférer avec le pouvoir du feu mais le vent, Fiona pourrait s'en servir et certainement pas dans le but de renforcer la vigueur du brasier.

Elle eut tout le temps d'y réfléchir avant de commencer et fit partir un premier foyer au milieu des arbres sombres. Puis un autre un peu plus loin en choisissant le sommet d'un vallon qui aurait au moins l'avantage de projeter des flammes plus hautes qu'on verrait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle enlaça les brasiers de tourbillons de vent invisibles à l'œil nu et créa ainsi des courants contraires qui se chargeraient de repousser le feu loin des habitations lorsque celles-ci seraient menacées.

Voldemort ne s'aperçut pas de la supercherie et Fiona jubila d'entendre déjà les premières sirènes annonciatrices d'un précieux renfort qui venait s'ajouter au temps qu'elle avait réussi à gagner.

- Vous voilà satisfait ! lança t'elle à Voldemort en retournant toucher le Portoloin.

Elle rentra seule en Albanie mais, contrairement à la première fois, elle parvint à affronter la présence du mage noir durant le reste de la journée.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cela faisait trois semaines que Fiona avait ravagé quatre hectares de forêt dans le sud de la France. Elle en avait lu les détails en consultant la presse moldue qui fut la seule à relater le sinistre. La Gazette du Sorcier lui apparaissait aujourd'hui comme une vague feuille de chou comparé aux articles précis des journaux moldus qui n'omettaient aucun élément ; ce qui reléguait à un bien piètre niveau l'image qu'elle se faisait de la vigilance des sorciers qui furent autrefois ses amis qui ne s'aperçurent de rien, comme d'habitude.

Voldemort n'avait fait aucun commentaire cette fois, mais n'avait pas commis deux fois l'erreur de laisser Fiona ruminer dans son coin. Même s'il revenait rarement sur les exploits qu'elle avait accomplis, il avait au moins la délicatesse de faire en sorte de maintenir la placidité de leurs relations. Cela n'empêchait pas à Fiona de se maudire de céder si facilement à ce qu'elle avait toujours refusé, mais l'idée de maîtriser un tant soit peu la situation en épargnant des vies lui apportait tout de même une maigre consolation.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Voilà, c'est fini pour celui-là…

Je rappelle (ou informe en ce qui concerne mes nouveaux revieweurs), que les réponses aux reviews du chapitre 36 sont en ligne depuis hier sur mon blog : « **De la plume au parchemin… **», dont vous trouverez le lien dans mon **profil**.

J'attends avec impatience de savoir comment vous percevez les nouveaux évènements intervenus dans la vie de Fiona, alors laissez tout plein de reviews !

A bientôt…

Volderine


	38. La décision

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… éè).

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Que dire de ce chapitre ? Eh bien je n'en démords pas : les évènements qui s'y déroulent arrivent un peu vite et c'est pour ça que je voulais couper le précédent (ce que je n'ai pas fait finalement).

Je vous laisse juges tout en sachant que votre impatience à découvrir la suite ne vous fera peut-être pas partager ce point de vue !

Bonne lecture…

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapitre 38 - La décision**

( Pas de citation cette fois-ci, je n'en ai pas trouvé qui me convenait )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Deux ans s'écoulèrent sans que les choses n'évoluent réellement et Fiona continuait à répondre aux attentes de Voldemort. Il exigea des tempêtes déclenchées en pleine mer, contraignant les bateaux au naufrage. D'autres inondations furent ajoutées à son actif, des incendies, des vents de sables engloutissant des tribus de nomades au cœur des déserts, des glissements de terrain réduisant à néant des villes entières.

Par chance, elle se voyait accorder de longues périodes de répit entre chaque _mission_. Elles pouvaient durer un mois, ou bien quatre, parfois six, mais à chaque fois, Fiona gardait les traces de ses actions comme des blessures gravées à tout jamais dans son âme.

Seul Jeffrey lui donnait la force de surmonter son dégoût. Il avait maintenant sept ans, savait lire, écrire, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était bel et bien investi du don d'Occlumancie comme Voldemort l'avait décelé depuis son plus jeune âge. Fiona s'en réjouissait finalement car, conjugué à une personnalité puissante, cela ferait sûrement de lui un sorcier difficilement influençable. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était plus réservé sur ce sujet. Selon lui, Jeffrey usait de sa capacité à masquer ses intentions pour tester le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur les autres et cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux.

Fiona ne comprit pas où il voulait en venir. Etait-ce parce qu'il ne pouvait faire de l'enfant ce qu'il voulait qu'il trouvait matière à s'inquiéter ? Ou estimait-il au contraire que Jeffrey prenait trop vite le chemin que lui-même avait suivi à son âge, faisant de ce tout jeune garçon un _élève_ capable de dépasser son _maître_ et qu'il pourrait bien de ce fait lui échapper un jour, peut-être même devenir une menace ? Fiona n'y voyait qu'une évolution habile de l'espièglerie qui avait toujours fait partie des traits de caractère de son fils et, trop préoccupée par ses propres problèmes, préférait laisser ces deux esprits hors du commun se débrouiller entre eux.

Sa priorité actuelle était plutôt de continuer à vivre sans tomber dans le gouffre de la folie où ses actions menaçaient à tout instant de la pousser. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne comptait plus les morts, elle tentait simplement de faire de son mieux pour les éviter. Mais elle était devenue une jeune femme triste, sans passion, plus rien ne l'intéressait, pas même les promenades dans le parc qu'elle avait appréciées à une certaine époque et les sourires étaient rares sur son visage privé de sa fraîcheur d'autrefois. Ce qui décida Voldemort à lui en faire la remarque un jour.

Ils passaient la soirée dans la bibliothèque pour échapper à la pluie qui battait la région et, si Fiona semblait plus ou moins concentrée sur sa lecture, Voldemort relevait souvent la tête de son journal pour l'observer. Elle tripotait nerveusement un cordon qui soulignait l'ornement de sa robe et s'agitait sans cesse dans son fauteuil, donnant ainsi l'impression de n'être jamais en paix.

- Je vous trouve soucieuse, se lança t'il enfin. Dites-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour voir disparaître ce voile qui terni votre visage.

Elle ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux sur son livre.

- Rien. Et quelle que soit mon apparence, je crois qu'il faudra vous en contenter. Ça fait des années que je suis enfermée ici et vous savez très bien que je ne supporte pas ce que vous me demandez de faire. Alors ne me demandez pas en plus d'avoir l'air heureuse.

- Soyez raisonnable. Vous savez bien que je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir. J'ai toujours veillé à ce que vous ne manquiez de rien, mais s'il vous vient une suggestion qui pourrait améliorer votre condition, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Je suis prêt à répondre à des attentes supplémentaires.

Fiona émit un souffle agacé.

- Merci, mais j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut. De toute façon, à quoi bon disposer de tout ce confort s'il ne m'est accordé qu'au détriment de ma liberté.

Voldemort ne répondit pas et, accoudé à son fauteuil, posa son index replié sur ses lèvres tandis que son pouce soutenait son menton, comme s'il s'était mis à réfléchir. Fiona referma son livre et préféra aller se coucher plutôt que de poursuivre une conversation qui n'aboutirait à rien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Les mots échangés la veille eurent une portée dont Fiona était loin de s'imaginer. Voldemort avait effectivement réfléchi et la décision qu'il avait prise après le départ précipité de la jeune femme allait apporter un changement inattendu à leurs relations sans qu'aucun des deux n'en mesure encore l'importance.

Fiona venait tout juste de se lever lorsque Dévona vint frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

- Que se passe t'il ? s'inquiéta t'elle. Ça fait des lustres que vous n'êtes pas venue me rendre visite au saut du lit.

- Dévona vient vous informer que le Maître souhaite vous voir, Miss. Il vous attend dans son laboratoire mais il a précisé que vous aviez le temps de vous préparer et prendre un petit déjeuner en compagnie de votre fils.

- Très bien. Dites-lui que je le rejoindrai d'ici une demi-heure.

Fiona alla réveiller Jeffrey et ne s'accorda que le temps imparti avant de descendre jusqu'à la crypte. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte entrouverte et la poussa doucement. Voldemort était au fond de la pièce, de dos. Il venait de préparer une potion dont il versa une quantité égale dans deux gobelets différents.

- Vous m'avez fait appeler ?

- Venez. J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer…, l'invita t'il sans se retourner.

Fiona se raidit en entendant ces mots.

- La dernière fois que vous avez prononcé cette phrase, s'angoissa t'elle en approchant timidement. C'était pour me faire découvrir une centaine de moldus que vous reteniez prisonniers dans vos cachots.

Voldemort parut surpris par cette remarque et se tourna vers elle.

- Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa t'il avec sincérité. Si je m'étais souvenu de ce détail, je n'aurais pas employé ces termes. Je vous assure que mes intentions sont toutes autres, aujourd'hui.

Il lui présenta un des gobelets. Fiona observa le mage noir avec appréhension.

- Ne craignez rien, tenta t'il de l'apaiser. C'est juste une précaution pour qu'on ne nous voie pas. D'ailleurs, je vais moi-même en avoir besoin, dit-il en buvant son verre.

Ça n'avait rien de rassurant. Fiona n'était pas née de la dernière pluie mais s'inquiétait de finir par être contrainte à obéir de toute façon, et sans doute d'une manière moins courtoise. Cela dit, elle savait bien que quand l'heure était grave, Dévona n'était pas mandatée pour venir la chercher et Voldemort ne s'adressait pas à elle à visage découvert. Elle se résigna à avaler la potion.

Il lui reprit le gobelet des mains et déposa les deux verres vides sur la table. Puis, rabattit son capuchon sur sa tête, se dirigea vers la porte et Fiona consentit à le suivre sans savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la conduisit dans le parc où il s'arrêta enfin. Il se dressa fièrement et offrit son visage aux effluves du vent en humant l'air, comme si ce geste lui permettait de se ressourcer.

- Rejoignez-moi, dit-il avec douceur.

Fiona fit quelques pas et s'arrêta à ses côtés. Il se déporta légèrement et vint se placer derrière elle.

- Quoi que je fasse, reprit-il. Ne bougez pas. N'ayez pas peur et laissez-vous guider.

Lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'enlaça en posant sa main sur sa hanche. Son autre bras se glissa entre ses seins et sa main se posa sur son épaule.

Fiona était nerveuse, elle était terrifiée et Voldemort sentit sa respiration se précipiter sous son étreinte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites..., s'essouffla t'elle.

- Laissez-moi faire, murmura t'il dans ses cheveux.

Et il s'envola, doucement d'abord, en soutenant fermement Fiona au-dessous de lui et s'éleva dans les hauteurs en stabilisant son allure. Il sentait le corps de la jeune femme se contracter sous son emprise et elle agrippa ses mains sur les bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme pour se raccrocher au cas où il l'aurait laissée tomber.

- De quoi avez-vous peur… Vous pourrez toujours vous servir du pouvoir de l'air pour amortir votre chute s'il me prenais l'envie de vous lâcher. Mais je n'en ferai rien, lui assura t'il. Je vous le promets.

Peu importait pour Fiona. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en lui et s'obstinait à maintenir sa prise.

- Concentrez-vous sur ce qui nous entoure, suggéra t'il pour diriger son attention sur autre chose.

Ils survolaient des marécages, frôlèrent les lacs pour remonter ensuite vers les sommets des forêts entrecoupées de hauts plateaux magnifiques. Voldemort vit enfin Fiona tourner la tête vers les sites les plus splendides qu'offrait la diversité des paysages et comprit que, par cette attitude, elle parvenait finalement à s'intéresser aux beautés de la campagne. Sa respiration se fit plus détendue et ses mains n'étaient plus qu'un contact machinal sur le tissu de la robe du mage noir.

- Là…, c'est mieux, dit-il en risquant une pression apaisante sur sa hanche.

Mais Fiona se contracta aussitôt et il n'insista pas. Elle reconnaissait intérieurement que c'était une sensation extraordinaire, mais terrible aussi, car il lui vint soudain à l'idée que Voldemort devait se servir de la lévitation avec une efficacité redoutable pour repérer les cibles qu'il lui demandait ensuite de détruire. Loin de se douter des sombres pensées auxquelles elle venait de se livrer, il renforça son étreinte et poursuivit :

- Lâchez-moi et étendez vos bras sur les côtés.

- Non…

- Ayez confiance, je vous tiens.

Elle hésita et finit par obéir en écartant d'abord les mains par à-coups incertains. Peu à peu soulagée de ses peurs, elle se laissa guider aux altitudes changeantes dont décidait Voldemort.

- Hier, vous regrettiez la liberté, chuchota t'il à son oreille. Aujourd'hui, je vous l'offre. Mais pour un moment seulement… Fermez-les yeux.

Une fois encore, Fiona se laissa tenter par la proposition et se délecta de la douce impression qu'elle avait de se sentir aussi libre qu'un oiseau.

- C'est merveilleux…, souffla t'elle.

Elle s'abandonna enfin en essayant d'oublier la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait d'oser apprécier un instant de complicité aussi intense avec cet homme qu'elle haïssait.

Après quelques minutes, elle replaça ses mains sur les bras de Voldemort et rouvrit les yeux. Le relief était plus tortueux à cet endroit. Les montagnes semblaient presque à leur portée tant ils en étaient proches parfois et le vent s'engouffrait dans les plis de leurs robes en faisant voltiger les boucles brunes de Fiona que le mage noir se plaisait à sentir fouetter sur son visage.

- Un jour, quelqu'un m'a dit que vous étiez puissant dans tout ce que vous faisiez, se permit-elle d'évoquer en murmurant à peine.

- Et qui est cet heureux clairvoyant ?

Fiona ferma les yeux et son esprit. Elle ne répondit pas et se mura pour se protéger derrière le tableau noir de ses paupières closes. Elle regrettait déjà d'avoir évoqué cette remarque que Severus lui avait faite un jour et qui la privait aujourd'hui du paysage superbe qu'elle ne pourrait contempler que pour quelques instants encore. Elle ne vit pas le sourire s'élargir sur le visage de Voldemort qui s'avouait vaincu, une nouvelle fois, mais ne désespérait pas d'en apprendre un peu plus sur celle qui la fascinait depuis maintenant huit ans.

Ils survolèrent des villages et des contrées aux paysages enchanteurs encore un moment. Fiona n'aurait su dire combien de kilomètres ils venaient de parcourir mais elle aperçut bientôt le domaine se préciser au loin.

Grossissant à vue d'œil, il se fit plus imposant et Voldemort la déposa délicatement près des fontaines verdies par la vase qui encadraient les marches du perron. Relâchant son étreinte, il se plaça devant elle et ils s'observèrent un instant. Fiona avait les joues roses et les yeux brillants d'avoir vécu une telle expérience. Elle regardait le trou béant du capuchon du mage noir comme une enfant prise en faute mais ne cachait pas son reproche qu'il se soit permis une telle action.

Sans un mot, Voldemort retourna à l'intérieur de la maison…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cette bouffée d'air pur à laquelle Fiona était loin de s'attendre allait changer radicalement le cours des choses. Depuis des mois, elle avait oublié à quel point le monde qui l'entourait pouvait être magnifique. Elle avait oublié le vent qui courbait les blés dans les champs, les saisons, les fleurs, les sommets qui déposaient leur manteau blanc à leurs pieds dès le retour des premiers jours du printemps. Lorsqu'elle partait en _mission_, elle n'entendait plus le chant des oiseaux depuis longtemps et se contentait d'étudier attentivement les lieux où la conduisait Voldemort pour minimiser l'horreur qu'on lui demandait d'accomplir.

Mais l'escapade accordée aux environs du domaine lui fit comprendre qu'il y avait autre chose que le confinement et l'obéissance, et avoir pu une nouvelle fois goûter aux beautés du monde lui offrit un nouvel horizon : celui du retour à la vie.

Elle se jura de tout mettre en œuvre pour se reconstruire. Ce serait un travail laborieux, fait de remises en question, de moments difficiles et de doutes. Mais elle était bien décidée à essayer au moins. Il en allait de son équilibre rendu vulnérable par des années de contraintes.

Et elle eut d'ailleurs l'occasion de mettre en pratique ses nouvelles résolutions un soir où Voldemort tenta de la prendre au dépourvu. Il envoya Dévona la prévenir qu'il l'attendait dans son bureau. Fiona enfila un peignoir et se retrouva à devoir descendre de sa chambre à 1 heure du matin. Elle fit un détour par celle de Jeffrey pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et rejoignit le mage noir selon sa demande, mais elle se figea sur le seuil de la porte en découvrant un visiteur plutôt inattendu.

- Que fait Griselda ici ? se méfia Fiona. Elle est déjà venue il y a deux jours.

- Ce soir nous sortons, répondit Voldemort en observant sa réaction. Elle s'occupera de Jeffrey.

Fiona réalisa que ses pouvoirs seraient une fois de plus mis à contribution. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, elle ne quittait le domaine qu'en ces rares occasions.

- Comment ça nous sortons ? D'habitude, vous me prévenez toujours à l'avance.

- J'ai remarqué que l'attente vous était pénible, argumenta t'il.

- Oui eh bien je viens de me rendre compte qu'être mise devant le fait accompli m'était plus pénible encore, répliqua t'elle en s'énervant presque.

- Allez vous habiller, je vous prie. Ensuite, rejoignez-moi. Exceptionnellement, nous partirons d'ici.

Fiona eut la véritable sensation d'être victime d'un complot mais elle remonta dans sa chambre et redescendit après quelques minutes. Par on ne sait quel miracle, Griselda en avait déjà profité pour déguerpir, seul Voldemort était encore assis derrière son bureau, Nagini tournoyant à ses pieds.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ensorcela un vulgaire couvercle de bocal moldu rongé par la rouille posé au coin du meuble et se leva. Avec une certaine lenteur, emprunte d'une délicatesse évidente, il prit la main de Fiona qu'il effleura de ses lèvres et la posa sur le couvercle. Les deux sorciers furent emportés pour un court voyage qui parut cependant assez long à Fiona pour lui donner la nausée.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva le sol sous ses pieds, ce fut pour découvrir la substance meuble, friable et glacée de la neige. Loin des points de vus dominants que Voldemort choisissait toujours pour atterrir, ils se trouvaient cette fois aux pieds d'une immense montagne dont le long manteau blanc scintillait sous les cieux.

D'un œil devenu maintenant expert aux agencements qui la cernaient, Fiona étudia rapidement les lieux. Deux villages distants de quelques centaines de mètres étaient accrochés au gré des dénivellations rocheuses. L'un était plus grand que l'autre mais ils avaient un unique point commun : à cette heure tardive, ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans l'ombre d'une nuit épaisse et froide.

Fiona se crispa d'une colère naissante à ce qu'elle croyait comprendre. Elle fut rejointe par Voldemort qui venait de déposer le Portoloin à quelques pas comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

- J'attends de vous que vous fassiez disparaître l'un de ces villages sous une coulée dévastatrice de neige, Miss Mandelsen, murmura t'il à son oreille. Choisissez celui que vous voulez.

- Vous plaisantez j'espère, s'aigrit-elle sans détour.

- En ai-je l'air ?

- Non. Mais ça ne changera pas beaucoup de d'habitude.

Elle croisa les bras avec détermination et tourna la tête vers Voldemort, n'attendant qu'une objection de sa part pour lui sauter à la gorge. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en garda bien. Il ne comprenait pas et se contenta de joindre ses mains dans son dos en portant son regard sur les toits sombres des maisons.

- Dois-je vous rappeler qu'une cinquantaine de mes hommes sont prêts à…

- Vraiment ! l'interrompit Fiona d'un ton cinglant. Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose, par hasard ? C'est plutôt moi qui devrais vous rafraîchir la mémoire. Nous avons convenu que les victimes ne devaient pas être gênées dans leur fuite si elles en avaient le temps, il me semble. Et que voyez-vous, aujourd'hui ? Deux villages où il n'y a pas âmes assez vives pour se tirer d'affaire. Tout simplement parce que les gens dorment, figurez-vous ! Il n'est pas question que je les prenne par surprise. Si vous voulez malgré tout qu'une avalanche de déclare, sortez donc votre baguette et débrouillez-vous tout seul !

- Qui vous dit que pas un ne saura donner l'alerte de façon à venir en aide aux autres ? Misez donc sur les aléas du hasard tout comme j'ai moi-même appris à m'en contenter et faites ce que je vous demande, insista Voldemort en conservant son calme.

- Je refuse !

- Vous ne pouvez pas.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Furieuse, Fiona partit à grandes enjambées vers le Portoloin. Elle l'attrapa et alla même jusqu'à le secouer car rien ne se produisit.

- Eh bien quoi… Ce machin n'est pas ensorcelé pour que je puisse rentrer ! s'énerva t'elle en relevant la tête vers Voldemort.

Il eut un bref sourire amusé que, par chance, Fiona ne décela pas sous son capuchon.

- Non, pas cette fois. J'ai remarqué que vous aviez une fâcheuse tendance à essayer de me fausser compagnie.

- Ensorcelez-moi ce truc immédiatement ou je rentre à pieds ! exigea t'elle en lui lançant le couvercle en pleine figure.

Voldemort eut tout juste un mouvement de recul en recevant le projectile et, d'un sortilège d'attraction, fit revenir à lui le couvercle qui roulait sur le sol verglacé. Il en fit un Portoloin d'une autre formule et l'expédia vers Fiona.

- Merci… ! eut-elle simplement le temps de prononcer en l'attrapant au vol avant de disparaître.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Malgré le sommeil qu'elle avait réussi à retrouver après cette courte escapade, Fiona s'éveilla bien avant l'aube. Le silence qui régnait dans la maison n'avait rien de particulièrement inquiétant mais elle ne tenait plus en place et se leva. Il était bien trop tôt pour que les elfes soient déjà à leur œuvre au sous-sol, elle se rendit donc à la cuisine et prépara elle-même son petit déjeuner.

En deux heures d'attente, elle ne parvint à n'avaler qu'un thé et vit arriver Jeffrey qui tenait un livre étroitement serré sous son bras.

- Ne me dit pas que tu as dormi avec ? tenta de plaisanter Fiona qui n'avait pourtant pas le cœur à rire.

- Non. Je n'ai pas révisé ma géographie hier soir. Je n'en avais pas envie. En fait, j'ai trouvé un autre livre que je voulais finir.

- Ah bon ? Et de quoi parlait-il ?

- Ça raconte la lignée des sorciers les plus puissants que le monde de la magie n'ait jamais connus, répondit-il en plongeant son nez dans son bol.

- Jeffrey…, soupira Fiona. Tu ne crois pas que ce genre de lecture n'est pas vraiment approprié pour un enfant de ton âge ?

- J'aime bien, moi, se défendit-il. C'est toujours mieux que les histoires de farfadets ou de princesses perdues au fond de leur royaume qui se lamentent en attendant qu'on vienne les en sortir.

Il tourna les pages à la recherche de la dernière leçon qu'il avait étudiée. Fiona l'observa longuement. C'est fou ce qu'il ressemblait à son père tout en étant toutefois très différent. Ses cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Severus -et que Fiona elle-même, d'ailleurs-, étaient raides, impeccablement coupés à la garçonne et se terminaient en deux petites mèches rebelles qui formaient un épi juste au-dessus de son front. Les traits de son visage étaient semblables à ceux de Rogue mais ils étaient si fins qu'ils rappelaient également ceux de Fiona, apportant à l'ensemble une sorte de délicatesse en partie due à un sourire franc que ses lèvres joliment dessinées rehaussaient d'une espièglerie presque féminine. Son nez était étroit, assez discret et plus proche de celui de sa mère tandis que ses yeux aux cils épais et courbés encadraient deux prunelles aussi noires et luisantes que des fragments d'onyx.

Du haut de ses sept ans, Jeffrey n'était pas très grand ni de carrure imposante pour son âge, mais il s'en dégageait une sorte de puissance et de grâce qui le rendaient impressionnant. Il était vif. Ses gestes étaient précis et rapides, traduisant sans conteste une personnalité déterminée et un peu trop adulte alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

Fiona sourit à cette image. Elle était fière de lui, même si ses accès de colère ressemblaient parfois aux tempêtes qu'elle avait si souvent déclenchées. A une grande différence, cependant : dans ses moments de rage, Jeffrey conservait toujours une maîtrise parfaite de lui-même et il en émanait une froideur déconcertante. Fiona se surpris à associer cette particularité à la seule exclusivité de Severus, dans une dernière pensée.

- Un vrai petit sorcier, termina t'elle pour ponctuer sa contemplation.

- Pardon… ? s'excusa Jeffrey, pensant qu'elle s'adressait à lui.

- Rien, mon ange. Je parlais toute seule.

La voix de Griselda qui partait se mêla à celle de Queudver qui venait d'entrer dans le vestibule. Jeffrey referma son livre, s'empressa d'avaler ce qui restait d'un toast et rejoignit son professeur au salon. De son côté, Fiona dirigea ses pas vers la bibliothèque. Les journaux du matin devaient sûrement être arrivés et elle devait savoir si Voldemort avait finalement ordonné à ses hommes de commettre un carnage puisqu'elle avait refusé de lui obéir cette nuit.

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore vu. Rien ne confirmait d'ailleurs la présence du mage noir au domaine.

- Tant mieux, se dit-elle. Ça m'évitera de devoir encore me chamailler avec lui.

Cinq quotidiens -dont la Gazette du Sorcier-, trônaient effectivement sur une table basse de la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle y entra. D'un claquement de doigts, Fiona alluma un feu dans la cheminée et s'installa pour les lire.

Curieusement, les nouvelles n'étaient pas si mauvaises. Quelques décisions politiques faisaient la une de la plupart des journaux. Les résultats d'élections organisées aux quatre coins du monde s'alignaient dans des tableaux étroits dont les colonnes descendaient jusqu'au bas des pages. Mais au niveau des faits divers, il n'y avait rien de réellement inquiétant. Un accident d'autocar en Autriche n'avait fait aucune victime. Pas plus que le déraillement d'un train au Brésil où la totalité des voyageurs s'en étaient sortis indemnes.

Pourtant, Fiona était persuadée qu'il y avait là quelque chose à comprendre, même si ces faits n'avaient rien à voir avec les éventuelles ripostes qu'elle s'attendait à trouver. Elle poursuivit sa lecture. Un peu plus loin, l'explosion d'un immeuble en Finlande s'était produite en pleine nuit et, malgré cela, aucune victime n'était à déplorer.

- C'est bizarre ça, remarqua t'elle à voix haute. La nature se débrouille mieux que moi, on dirait…

A bien y regarder, l'accident d'autocar était associé à l'effondrement d'une portion d'autoroute survenu quelques semaines plus tôt quasiment au même endroit. L'article rappelait qu'il n'y avait eu que des blessés légers à l'époque alors que les voitures y étaient pourtant rassemblées par centaines, coincées dans un embouteillage.

Fiona abaissa le journal sur ses genoux et se mit à réfléchir. La conclusion qui découla de ses pensées était sans appel : tous ces évènements qu'on pouvait presque qualifier de _miraculeux_ ne pouvaient relever que de la sorcellerie. Le prouver, par contre, était une autre paire de manches et c'est pourquoi elle décida de ne rien dire et d'attendre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Voldemort ne fit sa réapparition que le soir au dîner. A la plus grande surprise de Fiona, il profita du retard que Jeffrey mettait à descendre pour s'excuser de son attitude de la vieille et reconnaissait qu'il avait gravement manqué à ses engagements. Fiona fut soulagée d'en déduire que les Mangemorts s'étaient effectivement tenus tranquilles cette nuit-là et elle se garda bien de revenir sur l'incident.

Cela dit, elle n'avait jamais eu confiance en Voldemort. C'est pourquoi, hormis les faits divers qu'elle continuait à surveiller de près, elle s'intéressait à tout ce qui aurait pu être imputable aux partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres en représailles de son manque de coopération.

Elle éplucha la presse durant des jours sans jamais rien trouver…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Malgré le courage dont elle se croyait investie, au fil des mois Fiona vit se réduire à peu de chose les belles résolutions qui lui avaient permis son retour à la vie. Ce n'était que folie d'avoir pensé qu'elle pouvait s'habituer aux actions qu'elle menait aux côtés de Voldemort. L'escapade aux environs du domaine n'était qu'un leurre qui n'avait fait que masquer temporairement les convictions profondes auxquelles Fiona ne pouvait échapper. Il en découla pour elle une nouvelle période de déprime mais, cette fois, elle n'en laisserait rien paraître car elle se raccrochait malgré tout à un unique espoir : celui de voir toutes ces contraintes cesser un jour.

Après tout, n'avait-elle pas envisagé au début de sa détention qu'elle y mettrait un terme dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion ?

Le souvenir de cette décision prise il y a si longtemps lui revint en mémoire lors d'un énième moment de déprime. Il fallait y réfléchir. Et cela devenait urgent car les incidents, toujours sans gravité, qu'elle répertoriait dans la presse depuis des mois confirmaient sa certitude que les Mangemorts n'y étaient pas étrangers. Les journaux s'étaient d'ailleurs fait l'écho à plusieurs reprises de mystérieux personnages vêtus de noir qui s'étaient empressés de se sortir des griffes des polices locales par des moyens aussi habiles que farfelus. Fiona en était sûre, à présent : les troupes de Voldemort étaient actives et seraient bientôt au maximum de leur puissance et de leur efficacité. Ce qui impliquait du même coup que ses propres actions ne tarderaient pas à prendre de l'ampleur…

Mais elle était bien décidée à ne pas se contenter de quelques suppositions. Il fallait qu'elle entende de la bouche même du principal instigateur qu'il était bien derrière toutes ces pseudo catastrophes qui laissaient toujours les victimes intactes quasiment à chaque fois.

Fiona remis en une pile parfaite les journaux qu'elle venait de consulter et n'en garda qu'un avant de sortir de la bibliothèque. Elle descendit dans la crypte où elle savait Voldemort en train d'y travailler.

Penché sur des fioles qu'il remplissait patiemment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres détourna à peine son attention lorsque Fiona fit son entrée. Elle jeta le journal sur le plan de travail et croisa les bras pour cacher ses tremblements de colère.

- Vos Mangemorts s'amusent bien ! commença t'elle d'emblée. Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas responsable de certains incidents survenus durant la dernière décennie. Des glissements de terrain, se mit-elle à énumérer presque moqueuse. Des avions qui disparaissent des écrans radar pour refaire surface à l'autre bout du monde. Des explosions, des incendies, des accidents de la route. La liste est longue mais je m'en tiendrai là puisque ces quelques faits m'ont déjà obligée à remonter plusieurs années en arrière.

- Vous les avez tous appris par cœur ? la nargua t'il sans chaleur, toujours penché sur ses flacons.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à être l'objet de railleries, s'énerva Fiona un peu plus. J'attends une explication.

Plus enclin à avoir une conversation sérieuse, Voldemort se redressa et consentit à abandonner ses fioles pour répondre à Fiona.

- Ne mélangez pas tout, je vous prie. Leurs actions n'ont rien à voir avec le fait que je vous ai promis qu'ils agiraient de leur côté si vous refusiez de m'obéir.

- Je m'en doute, répliqua Fiona. Puisque la plupart du temps _tout le monde en réchappe _! insista t'elle en se moquant à son tour.

Voldemort soupira de résignation.

- Dans ce cas, commençons par le début, concéda t'il (ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se consacrer à nouveau à ses potions). Souvenez-vous, à votre arrivée ici, je vous ai dit qu'il m'était nécessaire de reconstituer mon armée pour poursuivre mon but. Ce que j'ai fait, bien entendu. Cela dit, et par égard pour vous, mes Mangemorts ont reçu la consigne de faire le moins de victimes possibles.

- Par _égard pour moi_, souligna Fiona en feignant un étonnement agacé.

- Absolument. Comment auriez-vous réagi si des moldus avaient été exterminés par centaines. N'auriez-vous pas fait l'amalgame avec mes menaces ? Elles n'avaient pas lieu d'être puisque vous avez toujours comblé mes exigences. Les exploits de mes Mangemorts ne devaient être considérés que comme une sorte d'entraînement, rien de plus. Mais ils étaient indispensables pour me permettre de repérer les meilleurs éléments.

- Et aujourd'hui c'est chose faite, n'est-ce pas ? tenta Fiona qui ne manqua pas de relever qu'il employait ses verbes au passé.

Voldemort se redressa à nouveau. Son visage découvert se fit méfiant, mais il s'y inscrivait également une sorte de déception.

- Ne vous faites pas plus curieuse qu'il ne devrait, la menaça t'il indirectement. Vous devriez cesser d'éplucher la presse, aussi. Ne vous opposez pas à ce qui vous dépasse, Miss Mandelsen.

- Alors promettez-moi une chose.

- Laquelle… ?

- Que vos Mangemorts se contentent de poursuivre ce que vous qualifiez « d'entraînements » sans que des innocents aient à en souffrir.

- Mes engagements envers vous m'y obligent, il me semble, accepta Voldemort en réponse.

Fiona n'insista pas. C'était déjà un exploit d'avoir réussi à tirer autant d'informations de la part d'un homme qui s'attachait à commanditer ses projets dans la plus grande discrétion. Elle attrapa le journal d'un geste désinvolte et sortit de la crypte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fiona n'avait aucune envie de passer la soirée en compagnie de Voldemort malgré la parole qui venait de lui être donnée un peu plus tôt dans la journée que les évènements resteraient en l'état. Elle alla s'installer sur le perron, seule, comme elle le faisait dans les moments difficiles ou ceux qui lui imposaient réflexion. Et justement, la confirmation du renouvellement des troupes de Voldemort masquait en fait un terrible secret : il était sur le point de passer à l'offensive pour régner sur le monde et, avec cette annonce, le moment venait où Fiona serait contrainte de le seconder réellement.

Ce qui lui était apparu comme une obligation il y a encore quelques jours était aujourd'hui une évidence. Elle venait de prendre sa décision : elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait partir. L'heure du départ était encore loin, cependant, car il faudrait penser à tout pour ne pas gâcher la seule et unique chance qu'elle aurait de le faire.

- Oh Merlin, aidez-moi… ! implora t'elle avant de s'endormir sous les étoiles.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Vous sentez la colère de Fiona qui monte ? Tant mieux parce que, dans le prochain chapitre, elle devra mettre son plan à exécution !

Pour les RAR du chapitre précédent (37), par manque de temps -doublé d'une grosse fatigue en ce moment-, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les mettre en ligne sur mon blog (lien dans mon profil). Je vous y adresse tout de même mes plus sincères remerciements pour celles et ceux qui voudraient aller y faire un tour et, comme je le précise là-bas, je ne désespère pas de réparer cette lamentable omission dans les tous prochains jours…

Avec toutes mes excuses que vous accepterez je l'espère !

Gros bisous à tous

Volderine


	39. Le prix de ma liberté

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… éè).

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hello !

Je vous présente une fois de plus mes humbles excuses pour les réponses aux reviews du chapitre 37, mais je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps de les faire (_c'est la faute de Sabryna qui a voulu que je publie un nouveau chapitre plus tôt que d'habitude, na ! Mais au moins, je tiens ma promesse sur ce coup-là, lol_). Nan, en fait, j'ai consacré les quelques heures de liberté que j'ai eues ces temps-ci à compléter un peu plus mon blog qui est loin d'être à jour.

Je crois que le mieux serait que je prépare mes réponses au fur et à mesure que les reviews arrivent au lieu de les faire en une seule fois, ce que je devrais pouvoir réussir à faire pour le chapitre 38 (ainsi que celui d'aujourd'hui). Même si je les mets en ligne sur mon blog juste avant la parution d'un nouveau chapitre, au moins elles seront prêtes !

En attendant, c'est vrai que j'ai eu tendance à publier mes nouveaux chapitres en fin de semaine et cette fois-ci vous avez le 39ème au début (comme je l'explique plus haut, c'est tout simplement parce que Sabryna me l'a gentiment demandé).

Je vous laisse donc le découvrir en espérant que vous l'apprécierez…

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapitre 39 - Le prix de ma liberté…**

( Pas de citation cette fois-ci, je n'en ai pas trouvé qui me convenait )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cela faisait six mois. Six mois que Fiona avait opté pour une évasion qui lui apparaissait être inévitable maintenant qu'elle y avait si longuement pensé. Mais elle n'avait pas encore réussi à trouver la faille et cette évasion devrait se faire au prix d'un énorme sacrifice : elle ne pourrait pas emmener Jeffrey dans sa fuite.

Fiona avait pleuré pendant des jours à cette idée, cherché mille autres solutions. Mais c'était une condition indispensable à sa survie et, à bien y réfléchir, à celle de son fils.

Elle y songea une fois encore une nuit où elle s'était blottie dans son lit à ne pouvoir dormir. Voldemort s'était attaché à élever ce garçon comme s'il était _son propre fils_. Et justement, ces trois mots étaient lourds de conséquences car ils étaient la clé qui pouvait conduire son entreprise à la réussite.

Durant huit ans, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait apporté son concours à l'éducation de Jeffrey et, plus encore, il s'était plu à regarder Fiona l'élever à ses côtés. Cette mère et son enfant si proches de lui et pourtant si éloignés étaient en fait le reflet indirect de sa propre histoire. Celle qu'il aurait voulu vivre si le destin ne l'avait pas lui-même privé de l'amour maternel et ne l'avait relégué à grandir dans l'inhospitalité d'un orphelinat.

C'était selon Fiona un cadeau inestimable que la vie lui avait offert. Une occasion unique de goûter aux plaisirs des sentiments partagés par l'union d'une famille. Elle se permit même de penser que c'était le seul présent qui pouvait lui faire renoncer à aux pouvoirs qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement aujourd'hui : celui d'avoir l'illusion d'être père.

Mais qu'en était-il de la propre survie de Fiona ? Elle échafauda l'hypothèse que si elle était seule à partir, Voldemort prendrait son action comme une sorte de marché où chacun y trouvait finalement son compte. Elle serait libre. Et lui, pourrait continuer à jouir de sa _paternité_.

Jeffrey n'aurait pas à en souffrir. Pendant longtemps Fiona avait eu la certitude que Voldemort tenterait de façonner l'enfant à son image, mais il n'en était rien. Il avait huit ans, aujourd'hui. C'était une personnalité pleinement construite et sa force de caractère était une preuve irréfutable que la docilité ne deviendrait jamais l'une de ses faiblesses. De plus, il ferait sa rentrée dans trois ans à Poudlard où il resterait confiné dans le petit monde de Dumbledore. Dans cet univers fait de discipline, de rigueur et de connaissances, Jeffrey serait plongé au cœur d'un monde nouveau. Et il avait toujours été avide de nouveauté et d'apprentissage. C'était pour lui comme un besoin, un but, une espérance de pouvoir aller plus loin et pousser la vie dans ses derniers retranchements à lui dévoiler ses secrets.

C'était un énorme coup de bluff mais Fiona savait qu'en laissant Jeffrey à Voldemort, il n'y aurait pas de surprises, pas de revirement de situation. Elle était la seule à avoir une certaine influence sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'elle sentait prêt à être si fier de la confiance qu'elle lui accordait en lui concédant son fils, qu'elle était persuadée qu'il ne la trahirait pas en brisant toutes les valeurs qu'il lui avait patiemment inculquées. D'ailleurs, l'esprit déjà complexe de Jeffrey ne l'aurait pas supporté et Fiona savait pertinemment que Voldemort ne ferait jamais le sacrifice de détruire cet enfant. Il était trop précieux à ses yeux alors, qu'elle, ne le maîtrisait plus depuis longtemps.

Dans les moments difficiles, Fiona avait souvent trouvé refuge dans l'éducation de son fils, ce qui avait au moins eu l'avantage de lui occuper l'esprit. Mais elle dut bien admettre au fil des ans que Voldemort avait eu raison de la mettre en garde contre les tentatives incessantes de Jeffrey à vouloir imposer sa domination. La plupart du temps c'était un petit garçon adorable mais elle l'avait vu évoluer avec une crainte grandissante car ses accès de rage, qu'elle avait toujours assimilés à des caprices d'enfant, s'étaient peu à peu transformés en véritables colères.

Elle se souvint d'une scène où tout avait commencé. Jeffrey allait bientôt atteindre ses cinq ans et il s'en était pris à elle directement, ce qui avait obligé Fiona à revoir son éducation jusqu'alors complaisante.

Voldemort l'avait prévenue très tôt que Jeffrey jouait de son influence pour tester son entourage mais Fiona n'avait pas jugé devoir y accorder de l'importance à cette époque. Il faut dire que l'évènement coïncidait avec une inondation qu'elle venait de provoquée au Bengladesh sous les injonctions du mage noir et ce fut le début d'une période bien sombre pour Fiona où la tension des relations qu'elle entretenait avec Voldemort était à son comble.

En ce soir où le sommeil se faisait long à venir, elle y repensa pourtant…

_- flash back -_

Fiona s'était rendue à la bibliothèque un soir, comme elle aimait le faire, avec la ferme intention de se changer les idées derrière un bon livre. Lorsqu'elle y entra, elle trouva le Seigneur des Ténèbres installé au coin du feu. Il feuilletait la Gazette du Sorcier et releva la tête en percevant sa présence.

- Oh, pardon. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ici, s'excusa t'elle, confuse.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, dit-il calmement. Il y a de la place pour tout le monde, et si vous souhaitez rester…

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, insista Fiona qui n'avait surtout aucune envie de le voir.

- Ça n'est pas le cas, assura t'il à nouveau.

Elle hésita mais, ne pouvant faire autrement, finit par se diriger vers une section au hasard tandis que Voldemort réajustait les pages de son journal et reprenait sa lecture. Fiona passa un moment à choisir un ouvrage et alla se caler dans un fauteuil un peu plus loin. Finalement, elle parvint à se passionner par le contenu du livre et en oublia presque la présence du mage noir à ses côtés.

Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit doucement et les deux adultes tournèrent la tête au même moment, surpris de peut-être se voir être sollicités à une heure aussi tardive. L'un comme l'autre semblait sortir d'un long sommeil tant ils étaient concentrés sur leurs occupations respectives et ils virent Jeffrey passer un visage endormi dans l'entrebâillement.

Le petit garçon avança vers sa mère en traînant derrière lui son ours en peluche à qui il manquait un œil, cette fois. La semaine précédente ça avait été une oreille et celle d'avant, une patte. Décidément, Monsieur Grizzly semblait en voir de toutes les couleurs depuis quelques temps !

Voldemort observa discrètement la scène depuis son fauteuil tandis que Fiona se penchait, prête à accueillir son enfant.

- Eh bien, je te croyais au lit depuis longtemps, toi, dit-elle avec douceur en le regardant venir. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Non, grinça Jeffrey en remontant le pantalon de son pyjama de sa main libre.

Il tendit les bras vers Fiona pour qu'elle le prenne sur ses genoux et elle l'y installa en déposant un baiser sur son front.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à ce pauvre Monsieur Grizzly ? demanda t'elle en s'apercevant qu'il avait perdu un œil.

- Un dragon lui a mangé, affirma Jeffrey.

Fiona émit un souffle amusé et resserra son étreinte affectueuse autour de son fils.

- Qu'elle imagination, se moqua t'elle. Et où est-il ce gros vilain dragon que j'aille lui botter les fesses.

- Il est parti.

- Ah mince. Et tu es sûr qu'on ne peut pas le rattraper ?

- Non, parce qu'il est parti dans mon rêve.

- Raconte-moi ça.

- Je lui ai dit de s'en aller, il l'a fait, et c'est tout, résuma l'enfant.

- C'est bien, mon fils, approuva Fiona comme s'il venait de remporter une dure bataille. Mais c'est dommage que tu n'aies pas pensé à lui demander de te rendre l'œil de Monsieur Grizzly avant qu'il s'en aille.

- Mais nooon, il l'a mangé je te diiis ! lui rappela t'il, presque agacé.

Fiona fit claquer sa langue d'un air irrité.

- Rhâââ, j'avais oublié ce détail, se reprocha t'elle. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. J'arrangerai ça demain d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Je ne veux pas d'un autre œil, je veux que tu fasses apparaître des flammes. Là, maintenant, exigea Jeffrey en fronçant son visage encore marqué par les plis de ses draps.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tard pour ça ?

- Non, réfuta t'il en se calant un peu plus sur le ventre de sa mère, certain que Fiona céderait à son caprice.

Elle leva son index devant elle et en fit jaillir une petite boule de feu qu'elle fit tourner sur place en lui faisant projeter de minuscules étincelles qui se désagrégeaient d'elles-mêmes avant d'aller trop loin. Jeffrey enfonça les deux doigts qu'il avait l'habitude de sucer dans sa bouche et posa sa joue sur la poitrine de Fiona pour contempler le spectacle.

- J'en veux une autre, baragouina t'il à travers ses doigts baveux.

La jeune femme créa une autre torsade sur le même principe à côté de la première.

- Moi aussi je veux le faire, décida Jeffrey d'un ton déterminé.

Il tendit une main dans les airs qu'il secoua énergiquement, mais rien ne se produisit.

- Tu ne peux pas, mon chéri, lui rappela patiemment Fiona en embrassant ses cheveux.

- Si ! s'obstina l'enfant. Moi aussi je veux savoir faire des boules qui tournent. Et des nuages avec la mousse du bain. Montre-moi comment tu fais.

Fiona lui caressa la joue du revers de ses doigts pour l'apaiser mais elle savait déjà que ce serait inutile. Jeffrey allait une fois de plus rentrer dans une de ces colères dont il avait le secret.

- C'est impossible, ça ne s'apprend pas. C'est un pouvoir qui nous vient à la naissance et si on ne l'a pas, il n'y a rien à faire contre ça. Mais plus tard, tu sauras faire à peu près la même chose avec des sortilèges, tenta t'elle de le rassurer. Ce qui revient au même.

- Je ne veux pas avec des sortilèges ! Je veux avec les mains, comme toi ! insista t'il en s'énervant franchement, cette fois.

Il se redressa et se tourna vers Fiona en enfonçant un regard dur dans le sien.

- Jeffrey, je t'ai dit que c'était impossible, répéta t'elle d'un ton plus ferme.

- Tu es ma maman et je devrais savoir faire les mêmes choses que toi !

- Oui, eh bien tu ne peux pas. C'est comme ça et il faudra bien que tu t'y fasses !

- Méchante ! cria t'il en lui envoyant son poing fermé sur l'épaule avec la ferme intention de lui faire mal. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas transmis tes pouvoirs ! Donne-les moi ! Donne-les moi ! Je les veux ! hurlait-il comme s'il pouvait les extraire de sa mère et se les approprier.

- Encore un caprice de plus, hein, c'est ça ? s'énerva Fiona à son tour en éloignant son bras qu'elle avait réussi à saisir. Bon, maintenant Jeffrey tu vas te calmer ou je me fâche pour de bon. Allez, je te ramène au lit !

Elle le lâcha mais le petit garçon, qui continuait à brailler des reproches envers Fiona, était bien décidé à laisser éclater sa colère contre celle qui savait en faire plus que lui, ce qu'il ne supportait pas. Il tambourinait le corps de sa mère partout où il pouvait l'atteindre à coups de petits poings rageurs, lui frappait les genoux avec ses talons, ou tentait de la griffer au visage.

- Arrête ! hurla Fiona.

Voldemort, qui les observait depuis le début, baissa son journal sur ses genoux, mais ne dit pas un mot. Fiona reçut un coup un peu plus fort que les autres qui fit saigner le coin de sa lèvre inférieur. Réprimant un cri de douleur, elle réussit enfin à saisir fermement les poings de son fils qu'il continuait d'agiter malgré la pression des mains puissantes de sa mère sur les siennes.

- Je t'interdis de me faire du mal, Jeffrey ! gronda t'elle avec fureur. Sache que chaque fois que tu t'en prendras à moi, je me défendrai jusqu'à ce que j'aie le dessus et je ne reculerai devant rien !

Jeffrey la toisa encore un peu plus durement et redoubla d'efforts pour se dégager. Fiona planta ses yeux dans les siens, resserra les mains sur les poings de son fils et leur insuffla une chaleur grandissante dont elle ne stoppa l'intensité que lorsqu'il émit un cri de souffrance.

L'enfant éclata en sanglots et observa Fiona avec une tristesse infinie gravée sur son visage rougi par l'énervement.

- Tu m'as fait mal, se plaignit-il.

- Ça tombe bien, c'était justement mon intention, répliqua Fiona sans se laisser attendrir. Je t'avais prévenu, il me semble !

- Ça suffit ! tonna Voldemort en se levant.

La mère et l'enfant sursautèrent et s'immobilisèrent en ne sachant pas à qui il s'adressait exactement puisque son visage était dissimulé sous son capuchon. Il s'avança lentement dans leur direction.

- Jeffrey, viens avec moi, ordonna t'il d'une voix glaciale mais étrangement calme.

Fiona le regarda avec angoisse. Elle ne le pensait pas capable de faire du mal à ce garçon si jeune qu'il considérait presque comme son fils, mais le ton employé n'admettait aucune réplique et elle s'inquiéta de voir qu'il souhaitait l'éloigner d'elle. Jeffrey ne bougea pas. Enfin silencieux, il observait la haute silhouette impassible tandis que Fiona le prit par les aisselles pour le faire glisser doucement jusqu'au sol.

D'un geste rapide, le Seigneur des Ténèbres désigna la porte de son index sans prononcer un mot et Jeffrey obéit sans broncher. Fiona se retourna pour les voir sortir et reporta son attention sur la pièce en soupirant profondément.

Elle n'osait plus bouger et resta un temps qui lui parut infini à attendre elle ne savait quoi. Et Voldemort ne revenait pas ! Elle se décida finalement à se lever et sortir pour regagner sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle en poussa la porte, elle se figea sur le seuil en apercevant le mage noir installé nonchalamment sur un fauteuil. Les jambes croisées, il avait tendu négligemment un bras sur l'un des accoudoirs et avait posé l'index courbé de son autre main sur ses lèvres. Visiblement, il l'attendait depuis longtemps, mais avait tenu à lui accorder le temps dont elle avait besoin pour réfléchir.

- Il va bien… Il dort…, dit-il simplement en se levant soudain.

Dans un bruissement silencieux, il passa près de Fiona qui ne fit aucun commentaire, et sortit d'un pas vif. Soulagée, elle referma la porte et se prépara lentement pour se coucher.

Voldemort l'avait rassurée le lendemain en lui affirmant qu'il partageait son point de vue et qu'il avait mis les choses au clair. Jeffrey n'avait pas pleuré, il n'avait rien dit, mais avait eu si peur qu'il avait promis qu'il ne recommencerait plus.

_- fin du flash back -_

Fiona soupira longuement d'avoir dû revivre ces images en pensées. Aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne s'entendait pas avec son fils ; tant de moments de complicité étaient d'ailleurs là pour affirmer le contraire. Mais lorsqu'il prenait l'envie à Jeffrey de dépasser certaines limites, elle devait bien admettre que seul Voldemort savait lui montrer la voie du raisonnement et de la justesse auxquels il souhaitait que l'enfant reste attaché.

Elle revit une nouvelle fois l'ensemble des arguments qui allaient la conduire à une action où aucun retour en arrière ne serait envisageable. Oui Voldemort était un homme sans scrupules et sanguinaire. Ses ambitions pouvaient être cruelles et ses vengeances effroyables. Mais les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Fiona étaient un atout non négligeable.

Jeffrey pouvait ne pas comprendre les motivations de Fiona lorsqu'il serait en âge de les entendre, et considérer sa fuite comme un abandon. Mais, d'une certaine manière, dans à peine trois ans elle pourrait indirectement reprendre sa place et assumer à nouveau son rôle de mère. Jeffrey serait admis à Poudlard, il était impensable que Voldemort revienne sur cette intention qu'il avait lui-même suggérée. Il serait temps alors de s'assurer que la continuité d'une éducation convenable avait bien été respectée.

Plus encore que ces suppositions qui n'impliquaient que trois sorciers, Fiona songea aux actions que lui avait imposées le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Inévitablement, la phase suivante consisterait en des dévastations bien au-delà de ce qu'un esprit sain puisse les concevoir. Elle n'aurait plus aucune emprise sur le nombre de ses victimes. Sorciers et moldus seraient exterminés jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent à la domination du mage noir sans doute le plus puissant que le monde magique n'ait jamais connu. Et rien ne garantissait que, de son côté, Dumbledore ait réussi à rassembler assez de sorciers pour résister efficacement à une menace d'une telle envergure.

Mais un autre argument de taille s'imposait tout naturellement à cette cruelle décision : durant les six derniers mois, Fiona avait épluché tous les livres de la bibliothèque traitant de la protection des lieux magiques et, bien sûr, elle n'avait rien trouvé d'assez précis pour oser risquer inconsidérément la vie de son fils en plus de la sienne car, par mesure de prudence, Jeffrey était également concerné par les champs de force entourant la maison depuis qu'il avait failli échapper à Fiona lorsqu'il avait trois ans.

Toutes ces raisons ne furent qu'une pierre supplémentaire ajoutée à l'édifice de ses résolutions. Fiona renforça sa conviction qu'elle devrait partir seule.

Restait à savoir comment elle allait s'y prendre…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Les cinq mois suivants ne furent que de longues heures d'observations passées à étudier les réactions des limites invisibles qui cernaient le domaine et Fiona avait ouvert un œil attentif. Elle découvrit ainsi que Griselda ne faisait rien de particulier pour les franchir. Elle ne sortait pas sa baguette pour prononcer une formule magique, empruntait indifféremment plusieurs passages selon les lieux d'où elle arrivait et, chaque fois, elle pénétrait sans encombre la zone enserrant la maison.

Il en était de même pour les oiseaux, les insectes et les animaux sauvages : ils allaient et venaient à leur guise sans avoir à en souffrir. Selon les déductions de Fiona, il ne pouvait donc pas s'agir d'un quelconque talisman que la vieille sorcière aurait porté sur elle en permanence pour assurer sa sécurité.

Par contre, Fiona avait bien essayé de jeter des objets à travers la _cloison_ magique et là, le résultat ne s'était pas fait attendre : ils avaient tout simplement grillé sur place. Sans compter qu'il avait fallu éviter les Gardiens qui s'étaient aussitôt mis en mouvement en la voyant s'éloigner.

- Il n'y a aucune logique dans tout ça, soupira t'elle un soir où elle contemplait la nuit sombre en tentant de comprendre. Ou alors, tout est lié à moi. Si _je_ lance quelque chose, c'est automatiquement détruit. …Inutile de demander à Griselda, Jeffrey ou Queudver de bien vouloir tenter l'expérience pour voir si les conséquences sont les mêmes, cela reviendrait à afficher clairement mes intentions !

Au-delà de l'humour que Fiona consentit à associer à sa remarque, cela excluait d'emblée la possibilité de s'enfermer dans quelque chose pour s'expédier ensuite de l'autre côté. Trop risqué !

Cependant, à chaque fois qu'elle avait dû sortir du domaine, Fiona avait pu le faire sans problème au moyen d'un Portoloin et il lui vint une idée. Elle regagna sa chambre et, quitte à faire un essai, rédigea quelques mots à l'attention de Dumbledore sur un morceau de parchemin où elle en profitait pour résumer rapidement la situation.

Elle choisit d'utiliser une petite bonbonne enfermant des boules de coton multicolores placée sur sa coiffeuse dans laquelle elle coinça le papier soigneusement plié. Après avoir posé le tout sur le sol, Fiona sortit sa baguette et invoqua la formule. Pour ne pas avoir à le toucher elle-même, elle projeta ensuite un de ses peignes sur l'objet devenu magique qui disparut aussitôt.

Puis, plus rien et Fiona attendit.

- Est-il possible qu'il soit réellement arrivé ? se dit-elle à voix haute en reprenant espoir.

Mais dans un « plop » sourd et nauséabond, la bonbonne et le peigne revinrent à leur point de départ, enchevêtrés et complètement calcinés. Fiona ragea d'impuissance et d'incompréhension en observant les dernières volutes qui s'élevaient des restes de la céramique distordue et du tapis légèrement brûlé par la même occasion.

Elle fit disparaître le tout et se résigna à aller se coucher.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Plusieurs semaines de vaines tentatives finirent par plonger Fiona dans un profond état de renoncement. Son plan était illusoire car rien n'avait marché et rien ne marcherait. Il était insensé de s'obstiner à croire qu'elle pourrait s'enfuir et elle se conforta finalement à l'idée que ses échecs successifs lui permettaient de continuer à vivre auprès de Jeffrey qui venait de fêter ses 9 ans trois mois plus tôt.

Elle avait donc gagné un an, jalonné de ces stupides missions qui lui rongeaient l'âme et le cœur mais sans réellement évoluer toutefois. Qu'attendait donc Voldemort ? Fiona s'en souciait peu. Après tout, le temps ainsi gagné était le plus important à ses yeux.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Au-delà de ses plus profondes espérances, le jour vint pourtant où elle fut quasiment certaine d'entrevoir une solution. C'était un soir d'été. Une de ces journées si chaudes de la fin du mois d'août que la fraîcheur du soir subitement apparue augurait un temps orageux. Une humidité lourde et poisseuse planait déjà sur le domaine depuis quelques heures et Fiona profita d'un vent léger et rafraîchissant pour aller s'étendre sous le perron.

Dans un premier temps, elle suivit d'un regard morne le parcours inlassablement emprunté par un groupe de Gardiens qu'elle distingua au loin. Mais bientôt, de sombres nuages s'accumulèrent, noircissant à vue d'œil les dernières nuées teintées de rose laissées par un soleil couchant. Le vent se renforça, arrachant sur son passage les feuilles les plus fragiles de la végétation qui se courbait de plus en plus sous la vigueur de ses rafales grandissantes. La pluie vint se mêler à ce cortège, accompagnée de grondements de tonnerre qu'on devinait encore lointain mais poursuivait sa progression, c'était inévitable.

Le premier éclair réellement menaçant s'écrasa près d'un vieux chêne à l'entrée du domaine et Fiona contempla le spectacle qu'elle pouvait se contenter d'observer, pour une fois. La maison était silencieuse, ses résidents tous endormis depuis longtemps, elle n'avait donc rien d'autre à faire que se délecter de la puissance des éléments déchaînés.

A présent, la région toute entière était entrée en révolution, zébrée sans relâche par la foudre effrénée qui se jetait sans vergogne sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Cependant, un éclair s'abattit si proche dans la lignée d'un autre plus modéré, que -dans un reflex purement protecteur-, Fiona en eut un mouvement de recul depuis son siège et alla même jusqu'à l'éloigner d'un revers de la main avant même qu'il ne touche le sol. La violence de son geste expédia la foudre aux confins des cieux et Fiona se leva soudain, incapable de détacher les yeux des profondeurs de la nuit sans lune : elle venait de comprendre.

Elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais réussi à envoyer quoi que ce soit au-delà des limites du domaine mais, cette fois, elle n'avait pas rêvé. L'éclair était bel et bien reparti d'où il était venu sans provoquer la moindre réaction de la part des défenses érigées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Une sorte de magnétisme magique… ? en déduisit-elle à voix haute. Et Voldemort comptait vraiment me retenir avec ça ? Quelle andouille ! se moqua t'elle en regrettant presque que le mage noir ne puisse pas profiter de ses sarcasmes.

A mesure qu'une stratégie concrète se matérialisait dans son esprit, Fiona fut envahie d'une nouvelle effervescence. Elle pouvait presque sentir l'adrénaline s'infiltrer dans les canaux sinueux de ses veines, nourrissant ensuite chacune de ses cellules d'une incommensurable satisfaction. En se fondant avec l'énergie même de la coque protectrice, un objet aurait peut-être une chance de passer. Il fallait qu'elle fasse un essai pour mettre en pratique ses nouvelles suppositions. N'importe quel type de matériaux ferait l'affaire pour peu que les Gardiens qui poursuivaient leur ronde à bonne distance lui laissent le temps d'agir.

Elle attrapa un coussin sur le premier fauteuil venu et s'élança dans la nuit. D'un bref regard, elle s'assura que l'attention des hautes silhouettes sombres de ses geôliers n'ait pas été alertée et atteignit enfin la limite du domaine la plus proche. Quelques mètres de cette course effrénée sous une pluie battante suffirent à tremper Fiona jusqu'aux os. Les longues ondulations de ses cheveux lui collaient déjà au visage, mais qu'importe, l'excitation de peut-être tenir le moyen de retrouver sa liberté était plus forte que les frissons imposés par une nuit maintenant glacée.

Elle jeta le coussin par terre et l'observa un long moment avec anxiété. Puis, refoulant le terrible instant de doute qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir, elle serra les poings pour se donner du courage et frotta le bout de ses doigts sur ses pouces pour y faire apparaître l'énergie électrique dont elle avait besoin. De fins éclairs coururent bientôt sur ses mains distantes de quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre tandis qu'elle poursuivait son geste. Elle perçut peu à peu toute la puissance de la magie qui s'opérait.

Après une longue inspiration, Fiona tendit ses doigts vers le coussin et l'enroba de la foudre que son propre corps venait de produire. Une prière silencieuse accompagna ses mouvements lorsqu'elle propulsa le tout de l'autre côté des protections et elle se laissa tomber à genoux pour observer le résultat à travers la nuit sombre. La pluie tombait plus drue encore. A quatre pattes, les mains dans la boue, Fiona scruta les buissons à la recherche de l'étoffe qu'elle finit par repérer intacte dans la pénombre sans pouvoir y croire.

- Ouiiiiiiiy ! s'autorisa t'elle dans un cri étouffé en plaquant le revers de ses doigts sur sa bouche.

Cela dit, elle se refusa à céder trop vite à l'exaltation que lui procurait sa nouvelle découverte. Mais, par Merlin, aucune de ses investigations ne lui avait jamais apporté un tel succès !

Une autre pensée beaucoup moins réjouissante traversa soudain son esprit et c'est avec une immense tristesse qu'elle se tourna vers la maison. Elle repéra la fenêtre de la chambre de Jeffrey à travers la toison épaisse des arbres fouettés par les vents.

- Oh, Jeffrey, se lamenta Fiona, les yeux rivés sur la croisée ruisselante de pluie. Cette fois c'est certain : je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi, tu n'y survivrais pas…

Certaine d'avoir perçu un bruit sourd, Fiona fouilla la nuit d'un regard inquiet en s'en voulant déjà de ne pas avoir vérifié plus souvent que les Gardiens restaient bien à l'écart. Visiblement, ils étaient partis explorer une autre parcelle du domaine mais mieux valait ne pas s'attarder et poursuivre les tests pour être sûre d'éliminer tout risque inutile. Tremblant d'une nouvelle bouffée d'angoisse de voir son plan susceptible d'échouer, Fiona hésita durant un temps qui lui parut infini. Faire traverser un champ magnétique à un simple objet était une chose, reproduire le même phénomène avec un corps humain, aussi magique soit-il, en était une autre. Et si ça ne marchait pas ? se dit-elle hors d'haleine tant son souffle devenait difficile à maîtriser. Si elle finissait carbonisée comme toutes les babioles qu'elle avait déjà réduites à néant ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir : tenter elle-même l'expérience, mais en respectant quelques règles élémentaires de prudence, toutefois. A la moindre alerte, elle arrêterait tout et se résignerait à regagner sa chambre avec la terrible déception d'être contrainte de s'avouer que tout était perdu.

Inspirant profondément pour la énième fois, Fiona fit apparaître l'énergie suffisante pour envelopper sa propre main en remontant jusqu'au coude et, d'un geste mal assuré, tendit timidement les doigts vers le coussin. Dans un premier temps, rien ne se produisit. Elle parvint même à le toucher dans l'espoir de le récupérer car il aurait été imprudent de le laisser sur place, de toute façon. Plus encore que ce détail, elle exulta de voir que son raisonnement était fondé : apparemment, rien ne s'opposait à ce qu'elle puisse effectivement passer les protections. Mais peu à peu, son bras se piqueta de violents coups d'aiguilles, lui laissant tout juste ce qu'il fallait de forces pour retirer sa main dans l'urgence. Elle n'osait imaginer l'étendue que représenterait la douleur si elle infligeait ce traitement à son corps tout entier mais, curieusement, un sourire confiant se dessina sur son visage.

Elle se souvint de ses premiers essais en la matière, à l'époque où les Mangemorts la contraignaient à tester ses pouvoirs. Lorsqu'elle tentait d'invoquer la foudre alors qu'elle était épuisée, la même sensation désagréable investissait tout son être en raison du manque de pratique mais tout était plus ou moins rentré dans l'ordre avec le temps.

- Un simple manque de puissance ? Oui, ça ne peut venir que de là. Très bien, se résigna t'elle en observant le cieux. Il faudra que je puise ma force au cœur de la source.

Elle repensa au jour où elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de passer par cette étape pour véhiculer ce genre d'énergie en grande quantité. Elle s'en était d'ailleurs servie pour débarrasser les professeurs de Poudlard d'une poignée de Mangemorts qui s'en étaient pris au village de Pré-au-Lard peu après son arrivée au château. Aujourd'hui, elle produisait l'air, le feu, l'eau, maîtrisait la terre et la matière que représentait la foudre avec autant de facilité qu'elle expulsait sa propre respiration. Mais si la conjoncture actuelle lui imposait l'aide de l'orage qui grondait encore pour décupler sa force, qu'à cela ne tienne, elle en appellerait aux éléments naturels que la providence faisait toujours se déchaîner dans le ciel d'Albanie.

Le bruit de succion caractéristique des pas qu'on aligne sur un sol détrempé tira Fiona de sa torpeur. Deux Gardiens s'étaient détachés du groupe et se dirigeaient dans sa direction. Fiona étouffa un cri de surprise et dut redoubler d'efforts pour ne pas céder à la panique. Son regard apeuré passait alternativement des deux silhouettes menaçantes à l'endroit où elle avait expédié le coussin quelques instants plus tôt. Il fallait faire vite ! Mais bon sang, pourquoi une décision qui lui paraissait inéluctable depuis des mois était si difficile à prendre aujourd'hui !

- Je n'ai plus le choix, gémit-elle en s'apercevant qu'il était trop tard pour rejoindre la maison.

Les Gardiens étaient si engagés dans leur avancée qu'ils lui bloquaient le passage et elle se sentit prise au piège. C'était maintenant ou jamais !

Fiona n'eut pas beaucoup le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle se leva avec l'idée soudaine que commencer par détourner leur attention était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle fit tourbillonner le vent en une mini tornade bien visible qui eut l'effet escompté et déstabilisa la progression de ses assaillants plus occupés à observer cet étrange phénomène en émettant des sifflement dubitatifs, qu'à se concentrer sur ce qu'ils avaient cru voir. Sans attendre, Fiona tendit ses mains vers le ciel en furie et attira une telle quantité de foudre que son corps n'était maintenant qu'un enchevêtrement de fibres d'énergie pure qui couraient en enveloppant tout son être et illuminaient la campagne.

Gorgée de cette force démesurée, elle relâcha ses membres rigidifiés par l'effort et recula doucement, prudemment, en se délectant de cette vigueur inouïe qui la parcourait des pieds à la tête ; mais elle savait, pour n'avoir jamais eu à gérer une telle puissance, qu'elle en sortirait épuisée.

Tout en reculant encore, elle venait de passer les protections sans même s'en rendre compte, tant elle restait vigilante sur les réactions des Gardiens qui commençaient à se désintéresser de la tornade. En fait, ce qui confirma son succès fut une chute vertigineuse qui la précipita dans un ravin où sa réception fut plutôt hasardeuse. Pestant contre elle-même, elle se releva en réalisant à peine que l'enceinte du domaine s'érigeait maintenant à plusieurs mètres en amont. Elle avait réussi !

Tout se bousculait en sentiments désordonnés au fond de son âme tourmentée. Elle était partagée entre la joie qu'elle ressentait d'avoir accompli un véritable exploit et la douleur d'une mère contrainte d'abandonner son enfant.

- Oh, Jeffrey, mon ange, s'accorda t'elle pleine de regrets. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour…

Rien ne laissait supposer que les Gardiens s'étaient rendus compte de son subterfuge mais Fiona préféra ne pas s'attarder. Voldemort lui avait bien dit à son arrivée ici qu'ils étaient capables de donner l'alerte en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, ou même d'agir de leur propre initiative. Par chance, Fiona était persuadée qu'ils ne franchiraient pas les limites des terres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle en profita donc pour prendre de l'avance au cas où Voldemort déciderait de se lancer à sa poursuite. Elle remonta du ravin en escaladant le versant opposé qui débouchait sur une longue route.

A partir de là, Merlin seul savait quand elle pourrait enfin revoir l'Angleterre…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ce fut un long voyage de quatre jours qui permit à Fiona de retrouver les siens. Ou, tout au moins, elle arriva aux abords du manoir d'Aylesbury au beau milieu de la nuit mais décida, en raison de l'heure tardive, de se poster dans le petit bois qui jouxtait l'enceinte du parc et de n'attendre que le lendemain pour se montrer.

Elle était à bout de forces. Avait vécu mille aventures. La robe qu'elle portait en s'enfuyant d'Albanie s'était déchirée en plusieurs endroits lorsqu'elle était tombée dans le ravin et la première chose que Fiona avait dû faire était de se procurer d'autres vêtements qu'elle avait volés sur une corde à linge. A présent, sa tenue révélait des zones sombres de saleté accumulée au gré de ses péripéties. Elle observa d'un regard vide le jean trop étroit qui s'ajustait à peine à sa taille et le pull trop large aux manches trop longues en se disant qu'elle pourrait peut-être les nettoyer un peu si elle parvenait à se réveiller avant l'aube.

Sur cette dernière pensée, elle s'étendit à l'abri d'un bosquet et s'abandonna enfin à un repos bien mérité.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Voilà qui clôt mon 39ème chapitre.

Je vous rappelle que Rogue revient dans le suivant (hé, hé). Je ne sais pas à quoi vous vous attendez (certainement pas à ce qui va s'y produire… !) et j'espère qu'il saura vous surprendre…

Je vous donne rendez-vous d'ici 10 à 15 jours pour la suite et j'en profite pour souhaiter de super bonnes vacances à ceux qui ont la chance d'y être déjà. Pour ceux qui doivent attendre encore un peu : courage, elles arrivent… !

Bisous à tous  
Volderine


	40. Et si tout était à refaire

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… éè).

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hello tout l'monde !

Voici enfin le retour de Rogue que vous étiez nombreux à attendre. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre (je préfère vous laisser voir par vous-même ce qu'il contient), mais j'ai juste deux points à préciser :

- Elina va y faire une brève apparition. Vous ne l'avez connue que pour une courte période puisqu'on suit l'histoire du point de vue de Fiona. A l'époque, j'en avais fait un bébé espiègle, curieux de tout au point de « survoler » ce qui l'entoure et donc, donner un peu l'impression d'être assez tête en l'air. C'est exactement ça. Aujourd'hui, on peut dire d'Elina qu'elle déborde de dynamisme mais est assez maladroite dans tout ce qu'elle fait.

- Le deuxième point concerne les Détraqueurs qui, dans cette fic, gardent toujours la prison d'Azkaban. Je vous rappelle que j'ai écris cette histoire en 2004 et que le tome 6 n'était pas encore sorti. Je ne savais donc pas que les Détraqueurs allaient déserter la prison et pour moi, ils en sont encore les gardiens.

Voilà pour les précisions. Je vous laisse lire…

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapitre 40 - Et si tout était à refaire…**

( Il ne faut avoir aucun regret pour le passé, aucun remords pour le présent, et une confiance inébranlable pour l'avenir - _Jean Jaurès_ )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Grise et tiède, l'aube arriva enfin. Des brumes s'élevaient de l'herbe tendre, régurgitées par la terre gorgée de la chaleur de ces derniers jours, et Fiona s'éveilla en appréciant sa nouvelle liberté. Elle mit un moment avant de prendre conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Et pourtant, c'était bien le manoir d'Aylesbury qui se dressait devant elle dans toute sa magnificence. Il commençait à y avoir une certaine agitation au sein de la maison immense. Des volets s'ouvraient peu à peu et une douce odeur de café, de thé et de petits pains tout juste cuits au four inondait la campagne bercée par le chant matinal des oiseaux. Fiona se releva, le cœur battant de pouvoir enfin revoir ceux qu'elle aimait.

Après avoir épousseter ses vêtements qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de rendre présentables, elle osa un pas, puis deux, et s'avança lentement, d'abord, vers le manoir pour ensuite accélérer son allure. Elle souriait déjà, tremblante de la tête aux pieds, mais déterminée à mordre la vie qui l'attendait à pleine dent quand tout à coup, elle fut projetée dans les airs en émettant un cri de surprise puis de douleur lorsqu'elle retomba sur le dos quelques mètres plus loin.

Bien sûr, la maison était protégée, se souvint-elle. Comment avait-elle pu omettre ce détail ?

Une femme affolée, vêtue d'un tablier de cuisine, se rua immédiatement sur le perron et hurlait en agitant les bras au-dessus de sa tête tout en accourant dans sa direction, mais s'arrêta à bonne distance. Elle proférait maintenant le nom de Severus dont elle quémandait la présence de toute urgence, comme s'il devait se préparer à affronter un terrible danger.

Et il sortit soudain en trombe, armé de sa baguette. Ses pas se firent moins rapides lorsqu'il aperçut au loin l'intruse toujours allongée dans l'herbe. Puis, il se précipita à nouveau, franchit le champ de force qui isolait la demeure et se planta devant Fiona. Jamais il ne l'avait regardée comme il le faisait à cet instant. Dominant la jeune femme de toute sa taille, ses yeux sombres la transperçaient de rage, de haine, d'agressivité, qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

- Qui êtes-vous ? cingla t'il finalement avec une hargne à peine contenue.

Fiona eut un bref froncement de sourcil face à une réaction d'une violence aussi inattendue. Elle se releva en grimaçant et plaqua une main sur ses reins douloureux.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi, Fiona. …Mandelsen, rajouta t'elle comme s'il avait pu oublier son nom.

- Non. Vous n'êtes sûrement pas Fiona Mandelsen, réfuta t'il en secouant à peine la tête tant il était crispé par la colère. Pour la bonne raison que Fiona Mandelsen est morte il y a bientôt dix ans.

- Je sais. J'ai fini par me douter que c'est ce que tout le monde a pensé, mais je t'assure que c'est bien moi, Severus. Bien sûr, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te méfies à ce point mais après tout c'est normal. Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

- Comment osez-vous ! siffla t'il en serrant les poings. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ni ce que vous venez faire ici, mais je vous conseille de partir pendant que vous êtes encore en état de le faire !

Fiona resserra les mâchoires pour s'obliger à ne pas s'énerver.

- Oh non, je ne partirai pas, répliqua t'elle. Pas avant que tu n'aies écouté ce que j'ai à te dire.

- De toute évidence, vous n'êtes qu'une impostrice et je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps à écouter vos balivernes. Partez d'ici avant que je ne vous fasse regretter de vous être arrogé le droit d'usurper une identité qui ne peut en aucun cas être la vôtre !

Fiona en resta sans voix et s'inquiéta soudain de voir le visage de Rogue changer d'expression. La haine ternissait toujours son visage mais il semblait soudain avoir pensé à quelque chose et cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Ou plutôt non, se ravisa t'il en haussant un sourcil calculateur. Qui que vous soyez, il n'est pas question que je vous laisse partir. Vous avez sans doute été envoyée ici pour une raison bien particulière et puisque vous affirmez être venue sans mauvaises intentions, j'accepte de vous recevoir mais à plusieurs conditions.

- Allons bon. Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de numéroter chacune de tes exigences ? Je te rappelle que tu l'as déjà fait une fois et, aujourd'hui, ça ne m'impressionnera plus, Severus.

Un éclair de rage aussitôt remplacé par la méfiance traversa les yeux de Rogue car il venait de se souvenir de cette anecdote qui fut aussi l'un des premiers échanges qu'il avait partagé avec Fiona lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard.

- D'où tenez-vous une telle information ?

- J'étais là figure-toi, s'impatienta Fiona en croisant les bras avec détermination. Alors… je t'écoute. …Ah tiens, pendant que j'y pense, reprit-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Si je ne suis pas celle que je prétends être, comment explique-tu que je puisse voir cette maison ? fit-elle en la désignant du menton. Sur le moment j'avais oublié ce détail, mais il me semble qu'à une certaine époque elle était également protégée des regards indésirables.

- En effet, reconnut-il en esquissant un sourire carnassier. Mais je suis sûr que vous vous ferez un plaisir de me donner une explication puisque vous semblez avoir tout prévu... Passons aux choses sérieuses, poursuivit-il en retrouvant un air grave. Je suppose que vous maîtrisez vous aussi les quatre éléments ? Que vous êtes venue armée d'une baguette et que vous êtes capable d'invoquer quelques incantations qui n'en nécessitent pas l'usage ? Donc, si vous êtes aussi bien intentionnée que vous voudriez le faire croire, vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je vous désarme et que j'affaiblisse vos pouvoirs de façon à m'assurer que vous ne nuirez à personne, ici.

Fiona déglutit avec difficulté et soupira profondément.

- Comment compte-tu t'y prendre ? s'inquiéta t'elle.

- Une potion pour les quatre éléments qu'il faudra prendre impérativement toutes les 4 heures, répondit-il d'un air évaluateur. Une autre pour les incantations, et un antidote contre le Polynectar. Baguette…, exigea t'il en tendant une main déterminée en direction de l'intruse.

Elle hésita un instant, mais sortit une fine tige de bois de la manche de son pull et la déposa sur la main de Severus qui retrouva instantanément son air suspicieux.

- Passez devant…

Fiona obéit et avança avec l'appréhension de peut-être se voir une nouvelle fois projetée dans les airs. Mais il n'en fut rien. Elle s'engagea sous le porche où elle avait passé tant d'heures heureuses et pénétra dans la fraîcheur du manoir. Rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis son départ ce qui l'obligea à fermer les yeux un bref instant pour trouver le courage de ne pas fondre en larmes devant le flots de souvenirs qui l'assaillaient.

- A gauche…, la guida froidement la voix de Rogue dans son dos.

Ils descendirent vers les sous-sols et Severus s'arrêta devant l'entrée d'une crypte.

- Il faut vraiment que j'entre là-dedans ? gémit Fiona en sachant pertinemment à quoi s'attendre.

Sans un mot, Rogue se plaça à côté d'elle et l'observa brièvement tout en ouvrant la porte. Elle réprima un frisson et se décida à entrer dans ce qu'elle savait être le laboratoire personnel de Severus avec tout ce que cela comportait de fioles, de plantes séchées, d'insectes et de créatures en décomposition macérant dans des bocaux visqueux. Sans compter les odeurs âcres, fétides, écœurantes qu'elle allait devoir supporter.

- Asseyez-vous, intima Rogue en désignant une table et une chaise dans un coin.

Restant sur ses gardes, il se dirigea vers des étagères et mélangea quelques liquides qu'il versa ensuite dans deux gobelets différents. Puis, il se déporta vers un meuble à tiroirs, déverrouilla l'un d'eux à l'aide de sa baguette pour en sortir une minuscule éprouvette qu'il vida dans un autre verre et dilua la substance avec de l'eau.

Il vint déposer les trois gobelets devant Fiona.

- D'abord celui-ci, puis celui-là, et ensuite, l'autre…

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Enfin Severus, tu sais bien que si j'avais voulu tenter quelque chose il y a longtemps que ce serait fait.

- Pour vous ce sera _Monsieur Rogue_ et je vous prierai d'arrêter de me tutoyer et d'avaler ces potions. Après tout, vous avez accepté cette partie du contrat, il me semble.

Fiona soupira, résignée.

- Laquelle tu m'as dit en premier ?

- D'abord la bleue, puis la jaune et ensuite la blanche.

Elle hésita un instant.

- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je n'y ai pas mis de poison, fit-il remarquer pour la décider.

- Je sais bien que tu ne ferais jamais une chose pareille.

- _VOUS_, Mademoiselle Qui-Que-Vous-Soyez, insista t'il. _VOUS, ne feriez jamais une chose pareille_. Et n'en soyez pas si sûre…

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me reprendre à chaque fois, s'agaça t'elle sans accorder d'importance à la menace qui venait de lui être faite. Je ne pourrai jamais te vouvoyer, Severus. Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu…

- Pardonnez-moi si je n'en garde aucun souvenir, se moqua t'il. Je vous rappelle que la femme que j'aimais est morte il y a dix ans.

Fiona reçut ces mots comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur et elle but les trois potions.

- Autre exigence, annonça Rogue lorsqu'elle reposa le dernier gobelet. Je vais devoir rendre quelques visites pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. Vous allez donc rester ici pendant mon absence. Je vais vous conduire dans une pièce un peu plus loin où vous serez enfermée jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Inutile de vous dire que vous ne pourrez pas en sortir…

Fiona leva vers lui un visage effrayé.

- Non, souffla t'elle. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. J'ai déjà passé ma vie à subir de genre de contrainte.

- Dois-je comprendre que je n'ai pas votre consentement ? Dans ce cas ce n'est pas un problème, j'ai aussi une autre solution tout aussi radicale.

Les lèvres tremblantes, la respiration haletante, Fiona lança des regards affolés dans toutes les directions, comme s'il lui était encore possible de chercher à s'enfuir.

- M… mais je n'ai plus de pouvoirs, argumenta t'elle en regardant Severus d'un air implorant. Je veux comprendre autant que toi ce qui s'est passé, il n'est donc pas dans mon intérêt de…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Sans signe annonciateur, Rogue pointa sa baguette sur elle et la stupéfixa. Fiona bascula sur le dossier de sa chaise et, sans le mur pour la retenir, elle en serait tombée à la renverse.

Severus se tourna vers la table, y posa ses deux mains à plat et ferma les yeux en laissant retomber sa tête entre ses épaules pour essayer de se reprendre. Il revoyait des centaines d'images d'une vie jadis heureuse défiler à toute allure dans son esprit soudain trahi, trompé, leurré, par une femme dont la ressemblance avec celle pour qui il aurait tout donné s'il avait fallu, était si frappante qu'elle ne faisait que perturber une vie déjà faite de vide, de manque, de remords de ne pas avoir été là pour la secourir. Le tout, dissimulé pendant trop longtemps pour ne pas ternir le bonheur d'une enfant qui n'aurait pas compris à quel point son père pouvait se sentir encore torturé aujourd'hui d'avoir été séparé si durement de la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée.

Il rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers l'inconnue toujours en équilibre sur sa chaise en notant au passage qu'elle avait gardé la même apparence et n'avait donc pas pris de Polynectar. Il fut tenté de s'approcher un peu plus et de lui caresser le visage. Juste un instant. Juste pour voir. Juste pour ressentir à nouveau la sensation si douce qu'il avait eue à le faire quelques années plus tôt. Mais la conviction qu'il avait de l'imposture qu'on lui imposait si cruellement aujourd'hui lui fit retenir son geste.

D'un coup de baguette, il redressa la chaise et fit léviter le corps inerte jusqu'à une pièce située cinq portes plus loin. Il le déposa sur un lit calé au fond de l'espace exigu que représentait une sorte de chambre étroite et pointa à nouveau sa baguette vers la jeune femme.

- _Enervatum_, prononça t'il avec un bref mouvement du poignet.

Fiona bougea la tête et ouvrit les yeux en découvrant soudain cet endroit inconnu, ou tout au moins, dont elle ne se souvenait plus avec précision.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça, lui reprocha t'elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Je n'ai jamais dit que je refuserais de te suivre.

- C'est possible, mais figurez-vous que je n'ai pas toute la journée. Et comme vous donniez l'impression d'essayer de gagner du temps… Par contre, je vous donne ma parole qu'en ce qui vous concerne, vous allez avoir toute la durée nécessaire pour regretter vos erreurs car, lorsque j'aurai prouvé votre imposture, je vous promets de tout mettre en œuvre pour que vous finissiez vos jours à la prison d'Azkaban.

Fiona en eut le souffle coupé et ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de le faire d'ailleurs, car ils furent interrompus par des pas légers qui dévalaient l'escalier. D'autres beaucoup plus lourds suivaient les premiers et les éclats de rires d'une fillette se firent entendre plus distinctement.

Fiona comprit soudain et commença à suffoquer. Elle détourna la tête vers la porte dans l'espoir désespéré de voir surgir la petite silhouette de celle à laquelle elle n'avait pas cessé de songer depuis tant d'années.

- Elina…, lâcha t'elle faiblement.

- Rien à faire, Madame Norton ! s'amusa l'enfant de plus en plus proche.

- Allons, Miss. Cessez de me donner ce nom pompeux et ridicule quand vous êtes en colère contre moi, s'essouffla la voix d'une femme apparemment corpulente en tentant vainement de la suivre. Vous ne m'appelez plus _Nounou Norton_ ? Quoi qu'il en soit, sachez que je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision !

Le timbre de la voix de la nurse ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle n'en voulait pas le moins du monde à la jeune insolente et les rires de l'enfant résonnèrent de plus belle dans le couloir.

- Nous verrons ce qu'il en est quand j'aurai mis la main sur mon père !

- Miss Elina ! réitéra la nurse. Attendez-moi, voyons. Vous allez vous rompre le cou !

Rogue toisa Fiona d'un regard assassin et se précipita vers la porte pour empêcher sa fille d'entrer. Elina s'arrêta juste aux pieds de son père, mais Fiona ne pouvait pas l'apercevoir d'où elle était.

- Que signifie tout ce vacarme ? s'impatienta t'il. Et il me semble d'ailleurs que je t'ai interdit de venir dans cette partie de la maison.

- Papa, ce n'est pas juste, se plaignit Elina sans tenir compte de la remontrance de Severus. Ça fait seulement deux jours que j'ai enfin ma propre baguette et Nounou Norton refuse de me laisser l'utiliser. Tu m'as pourtant dit toi-même qu'il faudrait que je travaille plus que les autres quand je serai au collège Bout-de-Lard.

- _Poudlard_, Elina, rectifia Rogue avec une pointe d'agacement. C'est le collège _Poudlard_. Et non, jeune fille, il n'est pas question que tu te serves de ta baguette dans cette maison. Je te rappelle que les sorciers de premier cycle n'ont pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école.

Consciemment ou inconsciemment, Severus referma la porte derrière lui à cet instant et Fiona n'entendit pas le reste de la conversation. Anéantie, elle recula un peu plus sur son lit en s'adossant au mur, replia ses jambes en croisant ses chevilles devant elle et enfonça les mains dans ses cheveux en baissant la tête sur ses genoux que ses larmes inondaient déjà.

La porte se rouvrit sur le couloir maintenant silencieux et l'ombre de Rogue se dessina à nouveau dans l'encadrement. Fiona tremblait légèrement mais elle se décida à relever la tête.

- Laisse-moi la voir, implora t'elle dans un murmure.

- C'est hors de question, cingla t'il avec froideur. Ne faites ne serait-ce qu'une tentative de vous approcher de ma fille et je vous jure que je vous tue !

Fiona baissa un regard vide sur le sol dallé et inspira profondément.

- Un jour tu t'es excusé en pensant m'avoir fait du mal, dit-elle en se remémorant la réaction de Severus lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté son enfance dans le parc du château. Sache que tu ne m'en auras jamais fait autant qu'aujourd'hui…

Rogue l'observa un moment, toujours avec cette expression de haine farouche dans les yeux.

- Cessez votre cinéma. Je ne sais pas comment vous vous y êtes prise pour obtenir ce genre de détail et je dois reconnaître que vous semblez plutôt bien renseignée sur la vie de celle que vous prétendez être, mais avec moi, ça ne marchera pas. Même si vous redoublez d'ingéniosité à me faire profiter de vos talents de comédienne.

Sans attendre de réponse. Il tourna les talons en verrouillant la porte sur son passage.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Madame Norton descendait les escaliers qui conduisaient aux sous-sols du manoir. Rogue avait donné pour consigne d'apporter de quoi manger à une jeune femme installée provisoirement dans une des pièces inoccupées, au cas où il ne serait pas revenu avant midi.

Mais avant cela, l'inconnue devait également prendre une potion et la nurse, aux formes généreuses, tenait fermement un plateau en essayant d'apercevoir les marches inégales devant elle, à travers les vapeurs du repas qui venait d'être préparé aux cuisines.

Elle fit un détour par le laboratoire où une bouteille avait été isolée des autres fioles et versa la quantité exacte recommandée quelques heures plus tôt dans un verre qu'elle plaça sur un coin du plateau. Puis, elle reprit sa marche en faisant claquer les semelles de ses mules au rythme de son petit pas précipité et s'arrêta devant la porte de Fiona. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle déverrouilla la serrure et entra déposer son chargement sur une table à proximité.

Une jeune femme était effectivement allongée sur le lit non loin de là et l'observait silencieusement. Madame Norton s'avança en détaillant succinctement l'apparence de l'invitée surprise dont l'arrivée avait rapidement fait le tour des conversations des employés du domaine depuis le matin, et lui apporta le gobelet de potion.

- Bonjour, Miss, salua t'elle. Monsieur Rogue a demandé à ce qu'il vous soit proposé de quoi déjeuner et j'ai aussi ceci pour vous. Il pensait être de retour pour vous l'apporter lui-même, mais nous l'attendons toujours.

Elle tendit le gobelet où Fiona reconnut la potion bleue qui briderait ses pouvoirs.

- Vous êtes Madame Norton, n'est-ce pas ? demanda t'elle en reconnaissant la voix perçue le matin même.

- Oui, et vous devriez manger pendant que c'est chaud.

- Je n'ai pas faim, refusa Fiona d'un ton morne.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'observer la nurse qui avait eu la chance de voir grandir son enfant. C'était une femme potelée dont la prévoyance et la gentillesse se lisaient clairement sur son visage rond encadré de bouclettes blondes, presque blanches sur les tempes. Elle devait friser la cinquantaine d'après ce qu'en déduisit Fiona mais des joues rosies par le vent vivifiant de la campagne lui donnaient l'air espiègle d'une gamine prête à fomenter quelques bêtises à la moindre occasion.

Comme Elina avait dû apprécier de s'épanouir au creux de ces bras généreux ! pensa Fiona. De poser son visage sur cette poitrine opulente lorsqu'elle devait être consolée d'un quelconque chagrin ! D'entendre cette voix douce aux sonorités profondément enjouées lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes ou lui conter des histoires le soir, pour s'endormir !

- Ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez ici ? se permit-elle de demander.

- Bientôt dix ans, répondit Madame Norton, un peu prise au dépourvu par cette question.

Fiona n'insista pas et s'en trouva rassurée de comprendre que sa fille n'avait dû manquer de rien, mais était si triste, aussi, de n'avoir pu elle-même vivre ces années de bonheur. Elle retint un sanglot et reporta son attention sur le visage bienveillant de la nurse, toujours à ses côtés. A sa grande surprise, ses yeux d'un bleu tendre ne reflétaient plus l'expression rieuse que Fiona y avait décelée quelques instants plus tôt. Ils semblaient troublés à présent, et même, incommodés.

- C'est curieux, s'étonna la nurse en fronçant les sourcils. Vous ressemblez étrangement à… Enfin, peu importe, se ravisa t'elle. Je vous laisse le plateau au cas où vous changeriez d'avis.

Fiona écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et de peine. Elle savait parfaitement à qui Madame Norton faisait allusion. Ainsi donc, Elina était son portrait craché ? Cette fois, elle ne put retenir ses larmes en prenant conscience qu'elle n'avait jamais su, pendant toutes ces années, à qui ressemblait son enfant. La nurse parut gênée par sa réaction et s'empressa de ressortir de la pièce en verrouillant la porte derrière elle.

Fiona se tourna sur le côté, ramena ses genoux sur son ventre et cala ses mains sous son visage. La douce odeur du plat cuisiné parvenait jusqu'à elle, plein de promesses alléchantes, mais comment aurait-elle pu avaler quelque chose ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était ici, il lui vint à l'idée qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû revenir. Rien ne se passait comme elle l'avait prévu et rien ne laissait penser que les choses pouvaient s'arranger rapidement. Mais plus encore que la difficulté qu'elle allait avoir à prouver son identité, elle se morfondait de réaliser à quel point elle souffrait de ne pouvoir retrouver les siens. Pendant plus de neuf ans elle s'était raccrochée à cet espoir, à cette certitude qu'elle avait de penser que la vie pouvait lui sourire à nouveau. Et au lieu de ça, elle était une fois de plus enfermée, Merlin seul savait pour combien de temps, et combien de batailles elle devrait encore livrer pour avoir enfin le droit de goûter à une existence sereine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vers 4 heures de l'après-midi, Madame Norton se présenta à nouveau avec une autre dose de potion. Fiona s'était assoupie et laissait maintenant planer un regard vide sur une cheminée condamnée à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa la nurse en s'avançant vers son lit. Mais je dois vous demander de bien vouloir boire le contenu de ce gobelet.

- Ne vous excusez pas, la disculpa Fiona. J'ai promis à Monsieur Rogue de me soumettre à ses exigences. Il n'est toujours pas rentré ?

La nurse confirma que non et Fiona alla lentement se placer devant la fenêtre en sirotant son verre. Une fenêtre ! réalisa t'elle soudain. Comment pouvait-elle se trouver devant une fenêtre alors qu'elle était censée être dans les sous-sols de la maison ? Elle détailla plus attentivement la vue qui s'étendait dehors et, à bien y réfléchir, s'aperçut que le paysage qu'elle voyait n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, mais il semblait figé. Même le soleil brillait toujours très haut dans un ciel sans nuages, malgré l'heure un peu tardive.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? murmura Fiona en reculant légèrement.

Elle se tourna vers Madame Norton.

- Le soleil ne se couche donc jamais, ici ? fit-elle, éberluée.

- Ah, vous vous étonnez pour la fenêtre, n'est-ce pas ? En fait, il n'y en a pas, expliqua la nurse d'un ton patient. La fille de Monsieur Rogue venait souvent jouer ici pendant ses plus jeunes années puisque ça a l'avantage d'être proche du laboratoire où son père travaillait souvent, et elle se plaignait de la rigueur et de l'austérité de cette pièce. Monsieur Rogue a donc créé cette ouverture sur le monde extérieur pour rendre l'endroit plus agréable. Ils sont restés des heures tous les deux à déterminer sa forme, choisir son emplacement, ce qui devait y être représenté et apparaître de temps à autre pour donner une vie à l'ensemble. L'enfant émettait des souhaits et son père les exhaussait à coup de baguette magique. Et voilà le résultat, termina t'elle fièrement avec un sourire attendrit qu'elle dirigea vers le paysage verdoyant.

Fiona songea aussitôt qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire plutôt que de se voir décrire ce moment de douce complicité raconté avec autant d'affection. Une fois de plus, elle soupira et redoubla d'efforts pour retenir la peine qui la submergeait au point de lui serrer la gorge et le cœur douloureusement.

Madame Norton remarqua son malaise et se confondit en prétextes inventés de toute pièce pour expliquer son départ qu'elle s'empressa de précipiter. Elle se contenta d'attraper à la hâte le plateau intact du midi et se rua dehors. Fiona se retrouva donc seule à nouveau et repensa aux dernières heures qu'elle venait de vivre.

Le fait de savoir qu'elle ne reverrait peut-être jamais sa fille puisque Severus refusait de lui accorder sa confiance et qu'il allait s'évertuer à la faire enfermer à Azkaban, l'anéantit encore un peu plus et elle retourna s'allonger en se prostrant sur son lit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La porte s'ouvrit une fois de plus dans la soirée, mais ce n'est pas Madame Norton qui se présenta. La femme qui avait découvert Fiona le matin même dans le jardin fit son entrée avec un autre plateau pour le dîner et Fiona but son quatrième gobelet de potion de la journée avant de s'étendre à nouveau sur son lit.

- Je suis Rosa Jones, s'annonça t'elle sans vraiment oser approcher. La cuisinière attitrée du domaine et j'ai remarqué que vous n'aviez rien mangé à midi. Quelque chose ne vous convenait pas ?

- Non, démentit faiblement Fiona. Tout était parfait. C'est juste que je n'avais pas faim et je crois que vous pouvez remporter celui-là également.

- Monsieur Rogue n'appréciera pas d'apprendre que vous refusez de vous nourrir, insista Rosa.

- Je me fiche de ce que pense Monsieur Rogue, répliqua Fiona d'un ton amère. Qu'il se montre, je saurai bien m'en débrouiller.

- Comme vous voudrez. Mais je vous laisse quand même le plateau, il a été formel sur ce point.

Fiona ne répondit rien et Madame Jones récupéra le gobelet vide avant de sortir.

Lasse de cette attente qui ne lui permettait que de ressasser des pensées douloureuses et des angoisses sans cesse renouvelées, Fiona se leva enfin et alla se placer devant la fenêtre ensorcelée. Chaque motif lui apparaissait maintenant comme un trésor qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais de contempler. Savoir qu'Elina avait elle-même choisi l'essence des arbres, la variété des fleurs, la forme des montagnes qu'on devinait au loin, la rapprochait un peu plus de ce petit bout d'elle-même qu'elle se languissait de pouvoir connaître un jour.

En renforçant son attention, elle découvrait peu à peu tout un tas d'autres détails qui lui avaient échappé sur le moment et elle se figea soudain, en distinguant une jeune femme assise avec grâce sur un banc au bord d'un lac. Sa longue chevelure brune aux boucles indisciplinées était protégée du soleil par une ombrelle qu'elle tenait élégamment et Fiona s'étonna de ne pouvoir discerner son visage puisque le portrait était représenté de dos. C'était sans doute voulu, songea t'elle. Pour donner un côté un peu plus romantique à la scène…

Sans plus y repenser, elle retourna s'allonger sur son lit et s'endormit enfin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Severus Rogue rejoignit son manoir bien après la tombée de la nuit. Il s'enquit des évènements de la journée auprès des rares domestiques encore debout à cette heure, demanda des nouvelles de sa fille, donna quelques instructions pour le lendemain et descendit dans son laboratoire.

Il était presque minuit, il fallait faire vite, et il en ressortit avec un verre de potion. Il se rendit dans la pièce où Fiona dormait, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

- Réveillez-vous, gronda t'il en lui secouant l'épaule d'une main ferme.

Elle s'éveilla en sursaut et prit une grande inspiration comme si elle venait de manquer d'air.

- Toutes les 4 heures…, fit-il en lui tendant le gobelet. Vous n'avez pas oublié ?

Fiona était pâle, elle semblait perdue, mais elle se redressa et but le contenu du verre.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'ont donné tes investigations ? tenta t'elle à tout hasard.

- Rien de bien réjouissant, j'en ai peur. Je n'ai rien trouvé pour confirmer vos dires. Ce qui s'annonce plutôt mal pour vous, vous en conviendrez.

Fiona baissa les yeux sur le sol en souffrant de voir que Severus s'amusait presque de cette nouvelle qui ne signifiait qu'une chose pour elle : la déchéance.

- Je veux voir Dumbledore, exigea t'elle dans un dernier espoir.

- Rassurez-vous, il est bien dans mon intention de le mêler à cette affaire dont il a d'ailleurs été informé. Mais vous n'ignorez pas qu'il est directeur de Poudlard et avec la rentrée des classes qui a lieu dans trois jours, il est trop occupé pour se précipiter vers ce qu'il considère déjà comme une supercherie.

Fiona le regarda à nouveau, désespérée.

- Que lui as-tu raconté ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'il puisse prendre l'annonce de mon retour à la légère.

- Rien de plus ni de moins que ce qui s'est passé. J'ai même retranscris les faits avec la plus authentique vérité, affirma t'il presque moqueur.

- Quand pense t'il pouvoir venir, alors ?

- Il devait le faire ce soir, avoua Severus d'un ton plus neutre. Mais il est plus probable que ce soit demain puisqu'il est déjà tard. Ce qui vous laisse le temps revoir chaque détail de votre plaidoirie au cas où il y aurait une faille dans le scénario que vous avez si savamment élaboré, ajouta t'il d'un air accusateur.

- J'ai l'impression que quoi que je dise, tu t'obstineras toujours à ne jamais vouloir me croire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Disons que mon expérience de la magie a tendance à dresser rapidement quelques barrières à la compréhension des phénomènes impossibles.

- Condamnée avant même d'avoir été jugée…, lâcha Fiona en trouvant la force d'inscrire une haine profonde dans son regard.

- Je repasse vers 4 heures et vous ferai porter un autre gobelet demain matin, répliqua simplement Rogue en tournant les talons.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire en voyant le plateau encore plein sur la table et Fiona ne parvint pas à refermer l'œil de la nuit.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mwaaaaah ! Eh oui ça s'arrête ici ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès de couper l'histoire dans un moment aussi crucial, mais la partie que j'appellerai « le retour de Fiona » est assez longue et se déroule sur plusieurs chapitres. Le suivant risque donc d'être également coupé en pleine action, mais j'ai pitié de votre impatience alors je vous annonce qu'on y verra enfin Dumbledore.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu ?

Je termine en vous annonçant que les RAR du chapitre 38 sont en ligne sur mon blog et que celles du 39 arrivent d'ici quelques jours.

Bisous à toutes et à tous !

Volderine


	41. Désillusions

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… éè).

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Salut !

Comme d'habitude, je commence par un p'tit mot sur ce chapitre : si je n'ai pas décrit le périple de Fiona pour rejoindre l'Angleterre juste après son évasion, c'est parce que vous saurez tout dans ce chapitre. Par contre pour ce qui est des personnages, ça vous dirait un Rogue plus odieux que jamais ? Un Dumbledore dubitatif ? Une nurse en furie ? Et une Fiona qui fait ce qu'elle peut pour reprendre le dessus ? Allez, je vous laisse lire cette fichue suite que vous vous morfondez d'attendre dans chacune de vos reviews, lol.

Je vous rappelle qu'à partir de maintenant, j'intègrerai les différents persos qui vont apparaître au fil de l'histoire. Il n'y en a pas tant que ça mais quinze jours entre chaque chapitre, ça peut causer quelques trous de mémoire !

Bonne lecture…

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Personnages que j'ai inventés : **

_- Employés du manoir d'Aylesbury :_

Helen Norton (dite « Nounou Norton » pour Elina) : la nurse

Rosa Jones : la cuisinière

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapitre 41 - Désillusions**

( La colère chez les bons cœurs, n'est qu'un besoin pressant de pardonner - _Pierre Augustin Caron de Beaumarchais_ )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Albus Dumbledore se présenta devant les grilles d'un manoir bordant la ville d'Aylesbury, au centre de l'Angleterre, le lendemain matin à 7 heures. Il y fut aussitôt accueilli et conduit auprès de Severus avec qui il s'entretient quelques instants avant d'être dirigé vers le sous-sol de la maison.

- La ressemblance est donc si frappante ? demanda t'il un peu avant d'arriver devant la porte de Fiona.

- A s'y méprendre, affirma Rogue.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce exiguë. Fiona ne dormait pas et se redressa lentement en voyant les deux sorciers. Cependant, quelque chose lui disait que l'entrevue pouvait très mal se passer et elle recula sur son lit pour s'adosser au mur en prenant ses genoux repliés dans ses bras. Elle se sentit presque protégée d'adopter cette position réconfortante et attendit.

La vision que Dumbledore porta sur elle ne lui était pas particulièrement hostile, mais suffisamment intense pour la mettre mal à l'aise, ce qui n'améliora pas le peu d'espoir qu'elle avait de se voir échapper au triste destin que lui avait promis Severus.

- Je crois qu'il est inutile de nous attarder sur les présentations, commença Dumbledore d'un air grave.

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, tira une chaise près de la table et s'y installa en repoussant le plateau de nourriture de la veille, toujours intact, pour y déposer son bras. Rogue s'approcha un peu plus également et resta debout en s'appuyant sur le mur opposé, les bras croisés.

- Je souhaiterais savoir où vous étiez avant d'arriver ici, reprit le vieux sorcier d'un ton si neutre que Fiona reconnut à peine la voix pourtant si chaleureuse de celui qui lui avait tendu la main quelques années plus tôt.

Elle décida de ne réserver que de brefs regards envers ses interlocuteurs lorsque ceux-ci seraient nécessaires, pour ne pas avoir à associer les intonations agressives qu'elle s'attendait à entendre aux visages de ceux qu'elle avait tant aimés. Fiona porta donc son attention aux hasards de la pièce.

- En Albanie, répondit-elle.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un rapide regard plein de sous-entendus.

- Où exactement ? demanda Rogue assez durement.

- Je ne sais pas. Probablement un peu à l'Est les villes de Delvinë et de Sarandë. C'est difficile à définir puisque l'endroit est incartable. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'étais chez Lord Voldemort.

Le silence qui suivit ses paroles n'eut que l'effet de renforcer l'angoisse que Fiona éprouvait déjà devant ce qui avait tout l'air de prendre la tournure d'un interrogatoire digne du Conseil de la Justice Magique.

- Donc, c'est lui qui vous envoie ? lança froidement Severus.

- Non. Je me suis enfuie.

- Combien de temps avez-vous passé là-bas ? s'intéressa plus posément Dumbledore.

- Un peu plus de dix ans. Je ne suis revenue qu'une fois en Angleterre et seulement pour une courte période.

Rogue émit un souffle agacé.

- Vous avez vécu dix ans avec Voldemort, et vous voudriez nous faire croire que votre réapparition dans notre monde n'est pas un stratagème élaboré de longue date pour nuire à ses ennemis ?

- Comment peux-tu penser que je pourrais être capable d'une chose pareille ? s'horrifia Fiona en redoutant de plus en plus l'intonation accusatrice que prenait la conversation.

Elle risqua un coup d'œil vers Dumbledore mais il observait la scène sans intention apparente d'intervenir.

- Il ne peut pas en être autrement, s'obstina Severus. Vous n'allez pas nous dire qu'il vous a fallu tout ce temps pour vous rendre compte que vous deviez partir, la blâma t'il sur un ton où se mêlaient la moquerie et le reproche.

- Je ne pouvais pas le faire avant…, lâcha Fiona dans un souffle.

- Bien sûr, fit-il en cherchant obstinément une explication à dix années d'inaction. Partager la vie d'un homme pendant une telle période crée des liens qu'il est difficilement concevable de rompre du jour au lendemain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais vécu _AVEC_ cet homme, rectifia t'elle en se sentant insultée. Mais _CHEZ_ cet homme.

- Et il s'est contenté de vous regarder pendant toutes ces années !

- Oh, il a bien essayé d'aller plus loin, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, s'énerva Fiona, maintenant au bord des larmes. Mais j'ai refusé ses avances plusieurs fois et il n'a pas insisté.

- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot. Je sais très bien de quel genre sont les femmes amenées à rester aussi longtemps dans un repaire de Voldemort !

Fiona en eut le souffle coupé.

- Comment ose-tu…, s'horrifia t'elle d'une petite voix.

- A moins que vous n'ayez même pas été fichue de vous élever au rang de Reine Noire et que vous vous soyez contentée d'être à la disposition du premier Mangemort venu à la moindre occasion !

Ce fut plus que Fiona ne put en supporter. Elle se mordit le revers de la main jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de crier et laissa tomber sa tête sur ses genoux. Sans qu'elle ne parvienne à les retenir, un flot de larmes coula sur son visage et sa respiration n'était que convulsions non maîtrisées. Les images de sa vie, depuis sa plus tendre enfance jusqu'aux dix années qu'elle venait de subir, défilaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit et elle s'épouvanta à l'idée que Rogue ait pu en arriver à une telle conclusion.

Dumbledore se leva et proposa son mouchoir à Fiona. Elle essuya le coin de sa lèvre et enveloppa sa main ensanglantée en regardant le vieux sorcier qui retournait s'asseoir.

- Severus, je vous en prie, intervint-il enfin. Nous dévions sur des sujets qui n'apporteront rien qui puisse répondre aux questions essentielles sur lesquelles nous devrions nous concentrer.

- J'essaye simplement d'établir quel rôle elle a pu jouer auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, se défendit Rogue. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a que deux possibilités…

- Allons, Severus, tenta de tempérer le vieil homme. Admettez un instant que cette femme dise la vérité et, si c'est le cas, songez au temps que vous passerez à vous maudire d'avoir agi comme vous êtes en train de le faire.

Si Fiona avait eu la bonne idée de relever la tête à ce moment, elle aurait vu, pour la première fois depuis des heures, le doute se dessiner enfin sur les traits du visage de Rogue qui l'observait sans un mot. Mais cette expression ne dura qu'un instant.

- Ainsi donc, vous pensez que Voldemort a le pouvoir de faire revivre les morts ? s'étonna t'il presque ironique en n'y croyant pas une seule seconde.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et répondit d'un ton serein.

- En fait, nous sommes sûrement très peu nombreux à être susceptibles de le faire et je ne doute pas, qu'effectivement, cela pourrait relever de ses compétences.

Rogue en était stupéfait.

- Et comment s'y serait-il pris, selon vous ?

- Oh, la magie regorge de ressources innombrables qui ne feraient reculer sous aucun prétexte le plus grand mage noir de n'importe quelle époque. Même s'il doit rivaliser pour cela avec les lois pernicieuses de l'immoralité…

- Absurde ! se borna Severus.

- Vous devriez aller chercher quelque chose pour l'aider, suggéra le vieil homme en regardant Fiona, incapable de se calmer. Il nous reste encore beaucoup d'éléments à éclaircir et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- Ne vous laissez pas attendrir, Dumbledore. Cette femme est certainement beaucoup mieux préparée à vous émouvoir que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, accusa t'il en la montrant du doigt.

- Enfin regardez-là, Severus. …Faites ce que je vous demande où je vais devoir remettre cet entretien à plus tard.

Rogue le toisa avec colère, mais se décida à sortir pour revenir presque aussitôt. En quelques pas, il rejoignit le lit de Fiona.

- Avalez ça…, fit-il en lui tendant une fiole.

La jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un pouce, c'était même à se demander si elle l'avait entendu.

- Vous étiez prête hier à m'apporter des explications, lui rappela t'il avec rudesse. Alors faites-le pendant qu'on vous en donne l'occasion !

Fiona se redressa soudain et le visage de Dumbledore se fit plus pâle de voir la dernière étincelle d'amour qu'elle portait à celui qu'elle aimait s'éteindre peu à peu.

- Va au diable avec tes potions ! hurla t'elle en envoyant un violent revers de la main sur celle de Severus.

Ce qui propulsa le flacon sur le mur où il se brisa. Rogue observa les morceaux sur le sol et se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune femme. Il la gifla avec une telle force qu'il lui arracha un cri de douleur.

Un silence lourd de reproches émanant des trois sorciers plana dans la pièce. Dumbledore désapprouvait Severus d'avoir eu un tel réflexe, Rogue en voulait à Fiona de s'être permis ce geste et Fiona condamnait le comportement des deux hommes.

- Je n'aurai jamais dû revenir, gémit-elle finalement, à bout de nerf.

La porte s'ouvrit sur ces dernières paroles. Madame Norton entra avec un petit déjeuner et un verre de potion. D'un œil vif et évaluateur, elle passa rapidement de l'un à l'autre et s'attarda sur Fiona. Dumbledore distingua très nettement la lueur si particulière qui apparaissait dans les yeux de l'usurpatrice lorsqu'elle regardait la nurse. Il y vit toute la reconnaissance qu'elle ressentait à son égard, le respect, l'envie aussi, certes, mais qui ne démontrait pas la moindre once de jalousie et il en fut profondément troublé. Rogue, lui, était beaucoup plus marqué par la colère d'avoir été ainsi interrompu, pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit.

- Eh bien, Messieurs, les sermonna Madame Norton. En voilà des manières ! Il n'est venu à l'idée d'aucun de vous deux que cette femme avait besoin de se rafraîchir et de manger quelque chose avant de subir vos investigations !

Elle rejoignit Fiona et lui donna le verre de potion.

- Buvez ça et venez avec moi, dit-elle d'un ton presque maternel.

Rogue et Dumbledore s'observèrent, confus d'avoir été si peu attentifs aux besoins de la jeune femme. Fiona tremblait de la tête aux pieds et respirait difficilement. Elle attrapa le gobelet à deux mains, tant elle était peu sûre de pouvoir le tenir, et accepta de le boire sans broncher.

Elle n'osait même plus regarder la nurse qui lui rappelait trop précisément Elina chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait en sa présence. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'elle se mette à penser à sa fille pour s'effondrer encore un peu plus devant l'épreuve que lui imposait l'agressivité témoignée par les deux sorciers depuis leur arrivée. Tout au moins celle de Severus, mais elle s'étonnait que Dumbledore soit si peu réactif face à des attitudes qu'elle qualifiait volontiers de cruelles.

- Vous pouvez vous lever ? demanda Madame Norton en reprenant le verre vide.

Sans répondre, Fiona se laissa glisser jusqu'au bord du lit et suivit la nurse à pas lents. Elle la conduisit un peu plus loin et ouvrit une porte sur une salle de bain en lui assurant qu'elle pouvait prendre son temps.

Fiona s'enferma d'abord dans les toilettes et se déshabilla ensuite pour se détendre sous une douche chaude. Elle protégea ses cheveux d'une serviette et apprécia la caresse bienfaisante de l'eau sur sa peau. Quelques larmes se mêlèrent aux gouttelettes qui roulaient sur ses joues et, à cet instant, elle se promit de se reprendre rapidement pour ne pas laisser un destin trop souvent fait de contraintes, prendre des décisions à sa place.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue et Dumbledore durent subir les remontrances d'une Madame Norton bien déterminée à ne pas laisser s'envenimer une situation déjà difficile pour tout le monde.

- Enfin, Messieurs, gronda t'elle en plantant ses mains sur ses hanches, comme si elle s'apprêtait à réprimander deux enfants pris en faute. Qu'avez-vous dans la tête ! Il y a une petite fille, là haut, qui vient de passer sa vie à se demander pourquoi elle a été privée de ce qu'il y a de plus beau au monde, et comment croyez-vous qu'elle va réagir lorsqu'elle apprendra ce que vous avez fait !

- Cette femme n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend être, alors ne parlez pas sans savoir, répliqua fermement Rogue.

Mais il était tout de même penaud de se faire ainsi rabrouer par la nurse qui, à cet instant, avait tout d'un dragon en furie.

- Sans savoir ! s'indigna t'elle. Mais il n'y a rien à savoir ! Il suffit de regarder votre fille pour avoir la certitude que cette femme est sa mère. Et sa présence dans cette pièce s'explique tout naturellement puisqu'elle est censée être morte !

- Et vous avez compris cela au premier coup d'œil ? renchérit Severus en haussant un sourcil.

- Meuais non ! Je vous parle de l'étincelle qui illumine immanquablement les yeux d'une mère lorsqu'elle entend évoquer son enfant, Monsieur Rogue. Seriez-vous aussi insensible où aveugle que vous n'avez pas été fichu de la voir !

Dumbledore ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant l'acharnement audacieux que la nurse opulente avait d'exprimer sa pensée et la docilité du maître des potions à se faire sermonner par une femme, qu'à l'évidence, il adorait.

- Aaah, quant à vous, vous pouvez vous moquer ! continua t'elle en se tournant vers Dumbledore. Il me semble que les années sont censées apporter la sagesse et une certaine aptitude à déceler les détails que la fougue de la jeunesse ne permet pas de repérer au premier abord !

Et ce fut au tour du vieux sorcier de se faire tout petit sur sa chaise. La capacité qu'avait Madame Norton d'envoyer ce qu'elle avait à dire en conservant sa bonhomie innée était stupéfiante.

Tout le monde se tut lorsque Fiona fit à nouveau son entrée en s'appuyant au passage sur le chambranle de la porte.

- Je vous laisse…, annonça la nurse.

Elle adressa un regard significatif à chacun des deux hommes, qui avait tout l'air de vouloir dire « et attention, sinon, gare à vous ! ». Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle.

- Quel tempérament ! s'amusa Dumbledore en écarquillant les yeux tandis que Fiona s'asseyait sur le bord de son lit sans chercher à savoir de quoi il parlait.

Rogue aurait presque souri à sa remarque s'il n'avait pas été aussi déconcerté et, il devait bien se l'avouer, encore perturbé par les arguments que Madame Norton venait d'invoquer. Mais Severus Rogue était ce qu'il était et il revint bien vite sur ses premières convictions. Cependant, il évita soigneusement le regard de la jeune femme qui de toute façon, se bornait à fixer le plancher.

- Bien. Nous allons reprendre notre conversation, décida Dumbledore. Mais nous le ferons en gardant notre calme et en évitant ne nous étendre sur des propos inutiles. Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous rien mangé ? demanda t'il à Fiona.

- Je ne sais pas. Deux jours, peut-être trois, répondit-elle évasivement d'une voix lointaine.

- Dans ce cas, nous allons vous laisser une demi-heure pour profiter de ce plateau qui n'attend que vous.

Il se leva et réchauffa ce qui devait l'être d'un coup de baguette magique. Rogue le suivit sans émettre d'objection et Fiona se retrouva enfin seule.

Elle attendit un moment avant de se résoudre à s'avancer vers la table. Le plateau offrait un choix étonnant, sans doute pour mieux soumettre à la tentation _l'invitée_ difficile qu'elle donnait l'impression d'être, pensa t'elle, mais rien ne lui faisait vraiment envie. Elle se résigna tout de même à avaler la moitié du contenu d'un verre de jus de citrouille, boire quelques gorgées de thé et s'attarda sur une assiette de gâteaux secs mais décida d'y revenir plus tard.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lorsque Rogue et Dumbledore revinrent, Fiona était à nouveau assise contre son mur et se forçait enfin à grignoter un gâteau du bout des dents. Sans s'être concertés, les deux hommes eurent au même instant un regard intéressé vers le plateau à peine entamé et reprirent les places qu'ils occupaient une demi-heure plus tôt.

- Acceptez-vous de répondre à quelques questions ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Si je le peux, consentit Fiona avec une certaine réserve.

Il n'émit pas d'objection à l'allusion de quelques silences qui pourraient être à prévoir et se cala un peu plus sur sa chaise.

- Sans remettre votre parole en doute, commença t'il avec prudence. Nous venons d'émettre l'hypothèse que vous pourriez avoir été leurrée autant que nous pensons l'être. Je veux dire par-là que quelqu'un aurait pu vous faire connaître les moindres détails d'une vie qui n'est effectivement pas la vôtre, ainsi que vous faire revêtir une apparence qui ne vous appartient pas non plus. Les procédés magiques à employer pour y parvenir sont assez complexes, je le reconnais, mais néanmoins possibles. Cela dit, pour écarter cette éventualité j'ai besoin de savoir si vous avez des souvenirs remontant avant la période de dix ans que vous avez évoquée.

- Croyez-vous vraiment qu'une vie comme la mienne puisse s'oublier aussi facilement, Monsieur Dumbledore ? répondit sèchement Fiona en plongeant un regard froid dans celui du vieil homme. Les trois premières années de ma vie me font défaut mais je peux vous assurer que les suivantes resteront à tout jamais gravées dans ma mémoire. Les bonnes, comme les mauvaises… !

Dumbledore fut si confus d'avoir peut-être réveillé des instants douloureux en Fiona -si toutefois il s'agissait bien d'elle-, qu'il regrettait déjà d'avoir posé cette question.

- Est-il possible de remonter aussi loin ? s'enquit Severus.

- Je ne pense pas, réfuta le vieux sorcier. D'autant plus qu'il y avait dans la vie de Miss Mandelsen des détails et des émotions qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être la seule à connaître. Et si vous m'assurez qu'il ne vous manque rien…, reprit-il à son attention.

Il repensait aux moments partagés avec Dobby en prononçant ces mots mais se garda bien d'être aussi explicite dans ses propos.

- Non. Tout est là, confirma simplement Fiona en comprenant le sous-entendu.

- Dans ce cas…, se résigna t'il sans insister. Racontez-nous les dernières perceptions que vous avez des évènements survenus avant votre séjour en Albanie.

- Vous avez dirigé les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pour contrer une attaque que Lord Voldemort a orchestrée sur un lieu qu'il pensait à tort être votre quartier général. J'étais accompagnée de cinq sorciers et nous nous défendions plutôt bien, mais je me suis bêtement laissée entraîner à l'écart et j'ai été rapidement encerclée, décrivit-elle en observant intensément Severus sur ces dernières paroles.

Il fronça les sourcils en étant soudain surpris qu'elle fasse, par cette attitude et le choix de ces mots, référence aux règles les plus élémentaires de défense qu'il lui avait inculquées lors de leurs séances d'entraînement.

- Ce n'est pas très malin, n'est-ce pas ? se permit-elle de rajouter pour déstabiliser un peu plus le professeur. On m'avait pourtant prévenue !

Mais Rogue ne se laisserait pas convaincre aussi facilement. Il se redressa sur sa position en bombant le torse et se contenta d'avoir un sursaut du coin des lèvres.

- Très bien. Et ensuite… ? fit Dumbledore en n'ayant rien manqué de la scène.

Fiona le regarda à nouveau.

- Ensuite, Lord Voldemort est sorti de l'ombre où il attendait. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte de sa présence sur le moment, mais le comportement de ses Mangemorts m'a obligée à être plus attentive.

- Leur comportement… ?

- Ils essayaient de gagner du temps, précisa Fiona. Bref, lorsque je l'ai enfin aperçu, tout s'est arrêté et nous sommes restés un instant à nous regarder. Puis, il a apparemment ordonné à ses hommes de me tuer puisque vous semblez convaincus que je suis morte à cette époque. Je ne m'en souviens plus mais j'étais si subjuguée par ses paroles que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Des éclairs me sont parvenus en étoile de plusieurs directions, je me suis à peine vu m'effondrer sur le sol et puis plus rien.

- Plus rien, sauf que vous prétendez être encore vivante, aujourd'hui, souligna Dumbledore d'un air entendu. Et je ne connais qu'une personne dans ce monde, qui a pu survivre à ce genre de sortilège…

- Allez donc savoir comment il s'y est pris, s'agaça Fiona presque moqueuse en comprenant à qui il faisait référence.

- Je crains malheureusement que la réponse soit plus évidente à apporter pour le cas d'Harry Potter que pour le vôtre, répliqua le vieil homme d'un ton tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

Fiona n'insista pas.

- Je suppose que vous vous souvenez de la réunion à laquelle vous avez assisté après votre premier séjour auprès de Voldemort ? continua Dumbledore.

- Celle où nous avions déduit que sa prochaine cible serait sûrement le Ministère de la Magie ? se souvint Fiona.

Il confirma en inclinant la tête.

- Comment expliquez-vous qu'il n'ait jamais donné suite à cette intention ?

- C'est simple et il s'en est d'ailleurs expliqué, il y a dix ans. Je venais de lui faire perdre cinq Mangemorts. Le jour où vous avez donné l'assaut pour libérer les moldus de son manoir anglais, le Ministère a procédé aux arrestations d'une vingtaine de ses partisans, ce qui a considérablement réduit ses rangs puisqu'ils n'étaient qu'une centaine à cette époque. Il lui a donc fallu recruter de nouveaux adeptes mais cela a pris plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait estimé et, depuis peu, ils sont environ un millier.

Dumbledore se tourna discrètement vers Rogue pour avoir son avis et celui-ci approuva cette évaluation silencieusement.

- Cela explique qu'il ait été dans l'obligation de rester en sommeil pendant plusieurs années, observa le vieux sorcier pour lui-même.

- Détrompez-vous, le contredit Fiona. Cette estimation n'est valable que pour l'Angleterre. Il dispose maintenant d'autres contingents à peu près équivalents répartis aux quatre coins du monde, mais il lui a aussi fallu du temps pour les entraîner.

Les deux hommes furent consternés à l'annonce de cette information.

- Et qu'attendent-ils pour se manifester s'ils sont si nombreux ? demanda Severus.

- Oh, ils l'ont fait. Pour tester ses nouvelles recrues, Lord Voldemort a organisé de nombreuses offensives mais je reconnais qu'elles sont passées inaperçu puisqu'elles ne visaient aucune instance magique et ont été très peu meurtrières. De plus, seuls les moldus ont eu à en souffrir, il était donc difficile de les repérer.

- Avez-vous joué un rôle dans tout ça ?

- Plus encore que le nombre, Lord Voldemort souhaitait par-dessus tout s'assurer l'efficacité et il voulait absolument que je sois associée à ses projets, se contenta de répondre Fiona sans entrer dans les détails. Mais là encore, il avait besoin de temps.

- Et vous voudriez nous faire croire que vous l'avez fait attendre pendant dix ans ? suspecta Rogue.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je suis à l'origine de la plupart des catastrophes naturelles survenues depuis ces sept dernières années. J'ai engendré des inondations, fait gronder des tempêtes, déclenché des incendies, provoqué des avalanches et des glissements de terrain. Je me suis même essayée à réveiller quelques volcans.

- Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille, s'indigna Severus.

- L'enjeu était de taille, tenta t'elle de se justifier.

- En effet, s'énerva quasiment Dumbledore sans la laisser poursuivre. Il a sans doute résulté la mort de milliers d'innocents de vos actions, mais vous avez tout de même accepté de le seconder.

- Personne n'aura jamais la réponse sur l'estimation que vous vous permettez d'avancer, Monsieur Dumbledore, rétorqua Fiona. Mais vous ne m'avez pas laissée finir. J'ai bien essayé de lui résister au début, mais quand j'ai compris que cette fois il n'y aurait pas le moindre sorcier pour me venir en aide, et sous la menace de centaines de victimes que me promettait le Seigneur des Ténèbres en cas de refus de coopérer, je me suis vue contrainte de faire ce qu'il attendait de moi. Cependant, il me restait encore l'espoir de pouvoir émettre des exigences et je ne m'en suis pas privée. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que Lord Voldemort aime jouer. Ce sont toujours des jeux sans pitié, cruels, sanguinaires pour la plupart, mais nous avons établi une sorte de marché. J'ai imposé qu'une chance devait être laissée aux individus qui auraient eu le malheur de se trouver sur notre route. Finalement, il y trouvait son compte et nous avons donc convenu que, dans le cas d'un incendie par exemple, je le provoquerais à un endroit de son choix mais d'éventuels secours ne devaient pas être dérangés dans leurs interventions, et les victimes prises au piège devaient avoir la possibilité de s'enfuir si cette opportunité leur était offerte. De mon côté, je sauvais des vies sans qu'il le sache. Ça a d'ailleurs été le cas lorsque je provoquais des avalanches : les coulées de neige s'abattaient sur le flanc des montagnes, mais je m'arrangeais toujours pour les dévier imperceptiblement de leur trajectoire initiale de façon à ce qu'elles contournent les villages les plus importants. D'une manière plus générale, je repérais les faiblesses naturelles de la terre et je me suis contentée de forcer un peu les choses qui se seraient produites tôt ou tard. Lord Voldemort n'y voyait que du feu, il jubilait de me voir répondre à ses attentes, et j'ai certainement tué froidement des gens, je l'admets, mais sans doute moins que ce qui aurait dû être au départ s'il avait mis ses menaces à exécution.

Les deux hommes en restèrent sans voix.

- La jeune femme que nous avons connue aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de faire une chose pareille et ça n'explique pas pourquoi vous avez attendu dix ans avant d'estimer que vous en aviez fait assez, lui reprocha Severus.

- En effet, reconnut Dumbledore. Sans aller jusqu'à une solution aussi radicale que celle que vient d'évoquer Monsieur Rogue, vous auriez pu vous enfuir avant. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ?

Et Fiona ferma son esprit en sachant pertinemment que Dumbledore pouvait s'y introduire. Elle se fit soudain plus angoissée en repensant à Jeffrey qu'elle n'aurait laissé pour rien au monde sans surveillance aux mains de Voldemort sans avoir l'assurance qu'il ne risquait rien.

- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, esquiva t'elle en baissant les yeux.

Rogue émit un claquement de langue agacé.

- Il vous faudra pourtant le faire lorsque que vous serez devant le Conseil de la Justice Magique ! menaça t'il d'un ton cinglant.

- Allons, Severus, s'interposa immédiatement Dumbledore. Nous avions convenu d'être cléments si certaines de nos demandes n'étaient pas suivies de réponses.

Mais Fiona fut tout de même prise d'une véritable panique intérieure à l'évocation à peine voilée à la prison d'Azkaban.

- Même si elles revêtent une telle importance ? insista Rogue en haussant un sourcil provocateur.

Cette remarque percutante fit réfléchir Dumbledore et Severus en fut ravi.

- Je sais que vous n'avez pas voulu y avoir recours lorsque Miss Mandelsen a fait son apparition à Poudlard, poursuivit Rogue. Mais ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait temps de mettre vos principes d'un autre âge de côté aujourd'hui, et vous servir de la Legilimancie pour obtenir des certitudes concernant cette femme ?

- Non, Severus. Je m'y refuse catégoriquement.

- La sécurité du monde magique ainsi que celle de ma famille en dépend, pourtant…

- Ça ne servirait à rien, intervint Fiona. Vous pensez bien que passer dix ans auprès de Voldemort est la meilleure école qu'on puisse imaginer pour apprendre à fermer son esprit.

Rogue resserra les dents et la toisa avec rage.

- Il en effet possible de tenter de résister un moment, mais certainement pas pendant des années, lança t'il. L'Occlumancie est un don inné qu'il est juste nécessaire de développer lorsqu'on le possède. Mais elle ne s'apprend pas.

- Tout comme l'arrogance, le mépris et pourquoi pas, la bêtise, dans laquelle tu sembles parfaitement te complaire, répliqua aussitôt Fiona.

- S'il vous plait, s'interposa à nouveau Dumbledore. Mettez-y du vôtre tous les deux pour que cette conversation reste, à défaut d'être agréable, au moins supportable pour tout le monde. Je vous en prie.

- Enfin, Dumbledore. Suis-je le seul, ici, à comprendre ce que cela signifie ? insista Severus.

- Exprimez votre pensée, mon cher, l'autorisa le vieil homme.

- Il est évident que cette femme est envoyée par Voldemort et qu'ils ont minutieusement élaboré un plan diabolique, sans doute depuis des mois, pour chercher à nous atteindre. Elle affirme être en mesure de fermer son esprit, mais n'a pas nié être capable de maîtriser les quatre éléments à son arrivée ici, et vous savez comme moi qu'il est invraisemblable d'envisager qu'un sorcier puisse être investi de deux pouvoirs aussi puissants à la fois. Il est donc indéniable qu'elle ne possède pas le don d'Occlumancie, ou alors, elle vient enfin de nous apporter la preuve qu'elle n'est pas celle qu'elle prétend être car elle ne peut pas en plus maîtriser les éléments.

- Si tu avais passé un peu plus de temps à la bibliothèque quand tu étais élève à Poudlard, s'agaça Fiona. Tu saurais que l'Occlumancie demande une grande maîtrise de soi. Ce qui est également indispensable à la domination des quatre éléments et je suppose que c'est cette qualité commune à ces deux pouvoirs qui m'a permis d'arriver à un résultat. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était une question de vie où de mort pour moi d'apprendre rapidement à masquer mes émotions car je suis incapable de mentir et cela m'a d'ailleurs coûté assez cher à une certaine époque quand j'ai osé le faire, termina t'elle en repensant douloureusement à son enfance.

- Merci de me rappeler les règles d'une faculté que je détiens moi-même depuis toujours, jubila Rogue en montrant les dents -mais il était surtout vexé à l'allusion de son manque de connaissances-. Je suis un excellent Occlumens. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

Fiona fut submergée d'une immense tristesse en découvrant cet aveu.

- Donc, en plus de l'arrogance, le mépris et la bêtise, je suppose que j'aurais pu ajouter le mensonge à ma remarque de tout à l'heure puisque ce don s'y apparente indirectement, dit-elle, la voix tremblante de comprendre que Severus détenait une facilité innée à mentir et n'avait peut-être pas été toujours sincère avec elle. Eh bien tu vois, pour moi ce n'est pas le cas.

Rogue fut déstabilisé par le chagrin qu'exprimait le visage de Fiona à cet instant, mais il se reprit bien vite car il restait persuadé que cette femme n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait aimée. Quant à Dumbledore, il décida qu'il était temps de changer de sujet.

- Très bien, trancha t'il. Laissons cette période de dix ans de côté pour le moment et passons à celle qui a précédé votre apparition dans ce manoir.

Ce qui ne fut pas pour rassurer Fiona. Elle inspira profondément en s'attendant à une nouvelle série de questions et de polémiques.

- Vous avez pu vous enfuir, récapitula t'il. Mais par quel moyen êtes-vous arrivée jusqu'ici ?

- Je me suis débrouillée comme j'ai pu, répondit-elle en tentant de se détendre.

- Vous ne savez donc pas transplaner ? demanda Rogue d'un ton presque moqueur.

- Pas très bien, non. Et de toute façon, j'avais besoin de réfléchir parce que je ne savais pas exactement où aller.

- Il me semble que les possibilités étaient pourtant réduites, insista t'il.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, mais apparemment je n'ai pas fait le bon choix si j'en crois l'accueil que tu m'as réservé !

- Revenons au moyen qui vous a permis d'être ici aujourd'hui, s'empressa de leur remémorer Dumbledore en sentant à nouveau monter la tension.

Fiona l'observa un instant avant de répondre.

- Je n'ai rien emporté, je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Je me suis contentée de marcher aux hasards de la campagne en m'assurant le plus souvent possible que Lord Voldemort n'essayait pas d'envoyer quelqu'un à ma recherche.

- Cela dit, vous avez sûrement fini par trouver une solution puisque vous n'avez pas pu parcourir autant de kilomètres d'une seule traite, supposa Dumbledore.

- Non, bien sûr. Je suis allée vers l'Ouest, de façon à quitter l'Albanie le plus vite possible. J'ai rencontré des paysans sur une route qui m'ont proposé de m'avancer lorsque je leur ai dit que je souhaitais me rapprocher des côtes. Pendant que nous étions en chemin, nous avons discuté et j'ai pensé que je pouvais leur accorder une certaine confiance. J'ai donc pris le risque de leur avouer que j'avais l'intention de me rendre en Italie mais que je ne pouvais pas le faire par la voie normale et, justement, l'un d'eux avait un frère qui possédait un bateau puisqu'il était pêcheur. Il m'a suggéré d'utiliser ce moyen pour passer la frontière en toute discrétion et ils n'ont pas hésité à m'accompagner jusqu'à un port malgré le fait que leur destination première n'était pas censée les conduire aussi loin.

- Vous êtes partie sans un sou en poche et ils ont accepté de vous aider ? s'étonna Rogue en connaissant les limites de la générosité gratuite.

Fiona baissa les yeux vers le sol.

- La seule chose de valeur que j'avais sur moi était une broche ayant appartenue à ma mère. Je leur ai donc cédée mais ils ont estimé qu'elle valait beaucoup plus que le prix d'un passage, et ils m'ont donné un peu d'argent en plus.

Dumbledore pâlit en prenant conscience du sacrifice qu'avait dû représenter ce geste pour la jeune femme, ou tout au moins, pour la _Fiona Mandelsen_ qu'il avait connue si elle avait eu à le faire. Ce fut lui, cette fois, qui baissa les yeux. Fiona laissa passer un instant pour tenter d'oublier les mots qu'elle venait d'avoir à prononcer avant de poursuivre.

- Nous avons débarqué sur un port de la côte Est où je me suis mise en quête de trouver des gens à l'apparence un peu bizarre en espérant que ce soient des sorciers. J'ai fini par rencontrer un couple et leur ai demandé quel était le moyen le plus rapide de remonter vers le Nord. L'Italie dispose de moyens de transport magiques assez similaires à ceux de l'Angleterre et ils m'ont conseillé de prendre tout bonnement un Magicobus. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Je suis arrivée à Milan, mais la route était encore longue et le manque de moyens financiers qui m'avait fait cruellement défaut lorsque j'étais en Albanie, m'apparaissait comme un problème. Puisqu'on venait de me donner de l'argent, je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin, mais j'ai préféré prendre des précautions. J'ai donc réussi à me faire embaucher comme serveuse, pour la journée, dans un pub irlandais. Ça avait l'avantage de ne pas m'imposer la barrière de la langue, j'ai pu négocier un bon prix et j'en suis partie le soir avec un peu plus d'argent en poche. Ensuite, je suis allée en France mais j'étais épuisée et j'ai décidé de traverser le pays en prenant tout simplement des trains moldus. Je me suis dit que Lord Voldemort n'aurait peut-être pas l'idée de me chercher dans ce genre d'endroit, et ils sont assez confortables pour y dormir et manger convenablement.

Elle arrêta son récit et Dumbledore lui laissa quelques secondes pour souffler un peu en sentant qu'elle commençait à s'affaiblir. Rogue ne vit en cela qu'une occasion de plus qu'elle s'accordait pour mettre au point ce qu'il considérait déjà comme un scénario très bien ficelé mais surtout, invraisemblable. Cependant, il s'abstint de faire un quelconque commentaire.

- Je ne vous cache pas que le temps ne joue pas en votre faveur, rappela Dumbledore en prenant conscience du réel épuisement de la jeune femme. Aussi, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir continuer.

Fiona prit une longue inspiration et poursuivit.

- Je suis arrivée quelque part au Nord de la France. Avec l'expérience que je venais d'avoir des passages clandestins, j'ai vite repéré les bateaux susceptibles de me faire franchir la Manche sans poser trop de questions. Mais il était tard, je ne pouvais pas partir le jour même. J'ai donc dormi derrière des caisses en attente de chargement jusqu'au lendemain et j'ai enfin revu les côtes anglaises.

- Et vous avez sans doute traversé l'Angleterre en vous servant _du bon vouloir du vent_ ? ironisa Severus en se souvenant que la Fiona qu'il avait connue se débrouillait très mal dans ce domaine.

Il fut cependant déstabilisé en voyant la jeune femme qu'il avait devant les yeux réagir imperceptiblement à cette remarque, comme si elle se souvenait parfaitement avoir partagé avec lui cet instant de conversation.

- Bien sûr que non. Je n'aurais pas pris ce risque, et tu le sais. J'ai fait la route à pieds, mais je n'en pouvais plus. J'ai donc fini par voler une cape sur une corde à linge pour me dissimuler et j'ai pris à nouveau le Magicobus jusqu'ici. Je suis arrivée en plein milieu de la nuit mais, pour ne pas avoir à réveiller toute la maison, j'ai dormi dans le sous-bois à l'entrée du domaine et je ne me suis montrée que le lendemain.

Severus ne semblait pas croire un mot de ce qu'il venait d'entendre mais Dumbledore était plus préoccupé. Fiona en restait néanmoins inquiète et se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée de devoir subir ces questions incessantes.

- Plus de trois heures d'interrogatoire, soupira t'elle. Vous ne croyez pas que ça suffit ?

- Merci de me rappeler que j'étais sur le point d'oublier quelque chose, fit Rogue sarcastiquement.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et revint une fois encore avec un verre de potion. Fiona le sirota lentement, comme s'il s'était agi d'une tasse de thé, et reposa le gobelet aux pieds de son lit.

- Reprenons, signifia Dumbledore. En admettant que vous venez effectivement de nous relater l'exacte vérité, comment expliquez-vous que Voldemort n'ait pas immédiatement envoyé ses hommes à votre poursuite ?

Ça commençait bien, pensa Fiona. Après cet intermède de courte durée, Rogue allait encore s'en donner à cœur joie pour trouver quelque chose à lui reprocher.

- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, regretta t'elle en baissant la tête.

- Il le faudra bien pourtant si vous voulez que nous accordions une certaine confiance à vos dires, fit-il justement remarquer. Cela ne pardonnera pas l'usurpation d'identité à laquelle vous vous livrez, mais le Conseil de la Justice Magique n'en sera que plus clément lorsqu'il décidera de votre peine d'emprisonnement à la prison d'Azkaban.

Cette fois, Fiona fut prise d'une véritable panique.

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'envoyer là-bas, implora t'elle. Avec la vie que j'ai eue je n'y tiendrai pas une semaine.

- Il fallait peut-être y penser avant, vous ne croyez pas ? s'obstina Severus avec un sourire en coin.

- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, tempéra Dumbledore pour calmer les esprits. Cela dit, je vous demande de réfléchir. Monsieur Rogue a raison, il est bien évident que si des zones d'ombre persistent dans votre récit, les agents du Ministère ne vous accorderont aucune indulgence.

Fiona était subjuguée. Ainsi donc, Dumbledore lui-même n'excluait pas une éventuelle incarcération !

- D'autant plus que votre attitude laisse penser que vous connaissez la réponse, mais que vous ne voulez pas nous la fournir, ajouta t'il en espérant décider la jeune femme à être plus coopérative.

Mais Fiona ne l'écoutait plus, les sons se perdaient dans l'infini de son esprit torturé. Elle se voyait déjà enfermée entre quatre murs à ressasser les pires moments de sa vie alors qu'elle venait de parcourir des centaines de kilomètres pour n'en retrouver que les meilleurs. Elle était intimement convaincue que Voldemort n'avait rien tenté contre elle puisqu'elle lui avait laissé Jeffrey, mais qu'en serait-il si on le lui retirait aujourd'hui ? Le temps d'y réfléchir lui manquait et, finalement, elle se conforta dans la certitude qu'il valait mieux continuer à taire l'existence de son fils car aucun sorcier disposant d'un minimum de bon sens ne pouvait comprendre que l'enfant n'était pas en danger.

L'échange de la conversation entre les deux sorciers revint peu à peu dans l'esprit de Fiona.

- Et si nous organisions une petite confrontation avec Dobby, suggérait Rogue avec une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux à l'idée que l'elfe serait difficile à berner en raison de ses facultés magiques.

- Oh, je ne crois pas que nous devrions importuner cette créature sur un point aussi délicat, soupira Dumbledore d'un ton las. Laissons-le essayer d'accepter ce qu'il refuse depuis maintenant tant d'années.

Et Fiona réagit soudain.

- Il ne va pas bien ? fit-elle, anxieuse. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Ne répondez pas à cette question, Dumbledore, lâcha Severus d'un air sadique. Puisqu'elle refuse de se soumettre à certaines de nos interrogations, nous n'avons pas à satisfaire les siennes.

Fiona était si inquiète qu'elle en aurait presque crié. Bien sûr, Dobby avait dû être terrassé à l'annonce de sa mort ! Elle le voyait déjà prostré dans un coin des cuisines de Poudlard, tout comme une autre créature qu'elle y avait aperçue un jour.

- Bon, je crois qu'il est inutile d'insister, se résigna le vieil homme. Severus, je vous propose de la garder ici le temps d'y voir plus clair.

Rogue tourna vers lui un visage étonné et désapprobateur.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous prenez ce manoir pour un hôtel ? Je pensais qu'elle irait à Azkaban en attendant son jugement. Il en a toujours été ainsi pour les autres procès et que voulez-vous que je fasse d'elle ?

- Allons, mon cher. L'enjeu d'un emprisonnement est beaucoup trop important pour en décider à la légère. D'autre part, puisque nous disposons de sorciers disponibles pour essayer d'en savoir plus en un minimum de temps, le tout avec une efficacité indéniable, je suggère de réunir l'Ordre et confier quelques missions. Ce ne devrait être l'affaire que de quelques jours et je vous rappelle que nous n'avons toujours aucune certitude…

A l'évidence, Rogue mourrait d'envie de lui envoyer sa pensée en pleine figure, mais Dumbledore se bornait une fois de plus à accorder sa confiance au premier venu et il savait pertinemment que rien ne le ferait revenir sur sa décision. Pour couper court à toute réplique, le vieil homme se leva.

- Je vous remercie de votre coopération, assura t'il à Fiona de ce ton si neutre qui la glaçait tant. Mais je ne vous cache pas qu'encore une fois, le temps peut devenir votre pire ennemi. Je peux simplement vous promettre de faire de mon mieux. Cela dit, si nos recherches n'aboutissent pas dans des délais raisonnables, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous remettre aux mains des autorités magiques comme vient de le suggérer Monsieur Rogue.

Fiona était désemparée et n'osa pas regarder sortir les deux hommes. Les prochains jours allaient être décisifs pour elle. Elle se voyait attendre, dans une angoisse insupportable, ce qui résonnait déjà comme une sentence sur les murs de sa chambre. Sans compter le souci qu'elle allait se faire maintenant pour Dobby et, même si elle reconnaissait que passer quelques jours au sein d'un manoir valait mieux que les murs décrépits d'une prison, elle se prépara intérieurement à devoir vivre les prochains jours avec une appréhension insoutenable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fiona ne revit pas Severus de toute la journée. Il revint pourtant vers minuit et la réveilla avec plus de douceur qu'il ne l'avait fait la première fois.

- Tenez, dit-il en lui tendant sa potion. J'ai réussi à modifier sa composition et en prolonger ses effets qui dureront maintenant jusqu'à 6 heures.

Il observa l'espace qu'occupait le lit dans son ensemble, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

- Vous savez que vous êtes allongée sur des draps et une couverture et que rien ne vous empêche de vous servir de ce lit confortablement ? fit-il remarquer.

- Merci de me rappeler que cet endroit n'a rien à voir avec la chambre de mon enfance ! cingla t'elle sombrement en lui rendant le verre vide.

Sans tenir compte du conseil de Rogue, Fiona s'allongea sur la literie comme elle l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à présent et l'accumulation de ces derniers jours sans sommeil eut rapidement raison d'elle.

Elle eut juste le temps de s'apercevoir que la lune avait discrètement remplacé le soleil dans le ciel maintenant assombri de la fenêtre d'Elina avant de s'endormir à nouveau.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Euh… je vous rappelle qu'il faut bien couper quelque part é è ! (_se sauverais bien en courant dès maintenant mais a encore quelque chose à dire_)

Le prochain chapitre est entièrement consacré à Harry, Ron et Hermione. Que viennent-ils faire là ? Ben, vous le saurez la prochaine fois !

Je termine en vous annonçant que **les réponses aux reviews du chapitre 40 sont en ligne sur mon blog**.

J'attends vos reviews !

Bisous et à bientôt.

Volderine


	42. Investigations

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… éè).

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Salut !

Je sais pas où j'ai été chercher que ce chapitre était entièrement consacré à Harry, Ron et Hermione, comme je l'avais annoncé la dernière fois. Je viens de le relire et on y retrouve aussi des scènes avec Rogue et Fiona (il faut dire que cette partie date de juillet 2004, mais quand même ! Ca devient grave, lol).

Bonne lecture…

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Personnages que j'ai inventés : **

_- Employés du manoir d'Aylesbury :_

Helen Norton (dite « Nounou Norton » pour Elina) : la nurse  
Rosa Jones : la cuisinière

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapitre 42 - Investigations**

( Les hommes en sont à peine à sentir combien les lois de l'investigation de la vérité sont sévères et combien le nombre de nos moyens sont réduits - _Denis Diderot_ )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient maintenant 29 ans et à peu près réussi à faire de leurs vies ce qu'ils en attendaient. Harry avait atteint le but qu'il s'était fixé en devenant un Auror accompli. Il faisait preuve d'un grand professionnalisme, était d'une efficacité redoutable et, malgré l'accroissement constant des troupes de Voldemort, il était à lui seul responsable de nombreuses arrestations de Mangemorts qui croupissaient aujourd'hui sous les verrous.

Ron était sans doute celui des trois qui avait eu le moins de chance. Il n'avait pas obtenu son diplôme qui lui aurait permis de suivre Harry dans la voie qu'ils s'étaient choisie, mais il occupait un poste important au Ministère dans l'ancien département où travaillait son père -qui en était maintenant le directeur-, et avait fini par trouver un sens à sa vie en appréciant ce qu'il faisait.

Quant à Hermione, elle n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'elle voulait pour son avenir. Ce n'est que tardivement qu'elle s'était découvert un goût certain pour la communication et avait finalement trouvé l'opportunité de se faire embaucher à la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle avait tout suite aimé ce qu'elle faisait car, en plus de lui donner de nombreuses occasions de faire des recherches dans tous les domaines, elle allait aussi très souvent sur le terrain et procédait à des enquêtes.

Elle repensait souvent à celles qu'ils avaient menées avec Harry et Ron dans leur enfance et qu'elle s'était plut à diriger. Mais, aujourd'hui, elle avait également la possibilité d'en mettre les comptes-rendus par écrit et d'en faire bénéficier le monde de la magie. _Hermione Granger_ était rapidement devenu un grand nom dans le milieu du journalisme et elle prévoyait, à long terme, de devenir un jour la rédactrice en chef du quotidien qui lui avait donné sa chance. Mais elle était encore jeune et préférait profiter des nombreux voyages qu'elle effectuait dans le cadre de son travail et n'envisageait l'ambition de diriger le journal que lorsque l'évolution de sa vie ne lui permettrait plus d'être aussi disponible.

Aucun des trois n'était marié même si Ron était sur le point de fonder une famille en ayant déjà trouvé sa promise. Leurs emplois du temps respectifs ne leur donnaient pas souvent l'occasion de se voir, mais les contacts étaient fréquents et les instants où ils se retrouvaient, toujours aussi marqués par l'amitié qui les unissaient depuis maintenant 18 ans.

Leur appartenance en tant que membres de l'Ordre du Phénix était toujours active, bien que les missions de Ron et d'Hermione ne soient qu'occasionnelles et, justement, Harry leur envoya un jour un hibou portant un pli disant à mots couverts que l'Ordre devait se réunir le plus tôt possible.

Dumbledore n'avait pas été très précis sur les raisons qui le poussaient à rassembler ses troupes mais l'urgence qu'il avait attachée à sa demande avait fait se regrouper ses adeptes en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Tous étaient un peu surpris par cet empressement puisque, curieusement, Voldemort était resté dans l'ombre depuis près de 10 ans et chacun redoutait déjà de devoir entendre à nouveau parler de lui. Bien sûr, plusieurs sorciers qui se pensaient bien informés lui attribuaient quelques catastrophes survenues aux quatre coins du monde, mais le manque de preuves et surtout, la diversité de ces actions qui n'avaient la plupart du temps aucun sens, avait dissuadé ses opposants de se mettre à sa recherche et lui imputer ouvertement des opérations pourtant nombreuses. Chacun se contentait donc d'essayer de ne rien voir et restait vigilent au cas où il aurait fallu intervenir pour des faits plus clairement signés.

Mais cette fois, les choses semblaient être différentes et la solidarité qui unissait les sorciers fidèles à Dumbledore avec la même ferveur qu'autrefois avait fait revenir Hermione de Chine, où elle effectuait un reportage, et Ron depuis son bureau de Londres, quitte à obtenir des réponses à leurs questions plus tard.

Et l'appel avait été entendu. Une vingtaine de membres de l'Ordre triés sur le volet étaient maintenant installés autour d'une table du quartier général situé au 12, place Grimmaurd.

Dumbledore et Rogue exposèrent rapidement l'objet de la réunion sous les visages décomposés d'apprendre soudain qu'une jeune femme affirmant être Fiona Mandelsen s'était présentée au manoir d'Aylesbury. Cependant, ils s'en tinrent au récit de son évasion et le voyage qu'elle avait entrepris sans mentionner d'autres détails.

- Comme je vous le disais, reprit Dumbledore. Il va falloir agir vite, entre autre, pour savoir à quoi nous en tenir dans les meilleurs délais.

- Entre autre ? s'étonna Severus. Voyez-vous une autre raison qui justifie cette impatience ?

- Je pensais que vous le saviez, mon cher. La jeune femme que vous hébergez est apparemment capable de maîtriser les quatre éléments, même si elle n'est pas celle qu'elle prétend être, et cela pourrait se révéler dangereux pour elle si nous l'en privons trop longtemps.

- Expliquez-vous, insista Rogue, surpris de cette révélation.

- Visiblement, vous l'ignorez mais les sorciers disposant de ce pouvoir s'en nourrissent et, s'ils sont amenés à subir l'influence d'une potion ou tout autre procédé magique visant à les en déposséder, ils dépérissent vers un affaiblissement qui peut leur être fatal. Miss Mandelsen ne s'en doutait probablement pas lorsqu'elle était enfant, mais le fait de créer des feux follets pour se distraire ou tout autre phénomène se rapportant à ses dons, constituait une source d'énergie indispensable à sa survie.

A présent, Rogue n'était plus le seul à tomber des nues. Tous les visages étaient blafards d'apprendre que la jeune femme dont ils ne savaient rien mais qu'ils se refusaient à juger tant qu'ils ne sauraient pas la vérité, pouvait risquer de perdre la vie.

- Lorsque Miss Mandelsen est arrivée au collège, ajouta Dumbledore. Plusieurs professeurs m'ont reproché un certain laxisme à son égard. Je peux vous assurer aujourd'hui que la première chose que j'ai faite quand j'ai compris de quoi elle était capable, a été de trouver son point faible de façon à l'empêcher de nuire au cas où elle se serait introduite à Poudlard avec de mauvaises intentions. J'ai donc fait quelques recherches à cette époque car vous pensez bien que je n'aurais pas pris le risque de mettre les élèves en danger. Cela dit, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'intervenir puisque vous savez tous à quel point Miss Mandelsen était exceptionnelle.

- Cette fille ne m'en a rien dit, s'éberlua Severus en repensant à l'inconnue qu'il gardait au manoir.

- Bien sûr qu'elle ne vous a rien dit, soupira Dumbledore. Imaginez qu'elle soit réellement une impostrice, elle voit son plan échouer puisque nous l'avons démasquée. Mais s'il s'agit vraiment de Miss Mandelsen, croyez-vous qu'elle pense encore que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue après ce que nous venons de lui faire subir et ce que nous lui promettons en la menaçant de la prison d'Azkaban ? Dans les deux cas, l'une et l'autre n'ont plus rien à perdre…

Rogue était livide ; McGonagall en avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche tant elle était horrifiée ; Remus Lupin semblait au bord des larmes ; Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient tassés sur leurs chaises et les autres membres de l'Ordre ne masquaient pas plus que les autres leur surprise et leur émotion. Dumbledore observa chacun tour à tour.

- Combien de temps lui reste t'il ? demanda Severus en prenant soudain conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- Je ne sais pas. Tout dépend des doses que vous lui administrez, mais soyons optimistes. Si cette femme vient réellement de parcourir des centaines de kilomètres dans les conditions qu'elle nous a décrites, elle ne semble pas encore en souffrir. Mais il est bien évident que la fatigue accumulée par ce voyage n'arrange rien.

Un long silence ponctua cette constatation.

- Bon. Nous pourrions peut-être commencer ? conclut Dumbledore.

Plusieurs sorciers mal à l'aise gesticulèrent sur leur chaise, comme s'ils venaient de se réveiller, tant cette entrée en matière les avaient choqués.

- Comment voulez-vous effectuer une enquête et vous forger une opinion avec certitude si nous sommes limités par le temps ? se découragea Maugrey Fol Œil à l'avance.

- Nous sommes justement là pour en discuter, répondit calmement Dumbledore. Miss Granger, vous vous êtes rendue en Albanie pour y faire un reportage il y a quelques mois. Avec le recul, n'avez-vous rien appris qui puisse nous aider ? Comme par exemple, le fait qu'une jeune femme dont la présence associée à des phénomènes étranges aurait pu y être aperçue ?

Hermione y réfléchissait depuis le début de la réunion mais répondit négativement.

- Et vous, Monsieur Rogue, interrogea Arthur Weasley. Parmi nous, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir véritablement approcher Vous-Savez-Qui. Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez rien su pendant près de 10 ans ?

- Justement. Il a bien changé quelques-unes de ses habitudes durant cette période, reconnu l'intéressé. Nous le voyions moins souvent et recevions beaucoup d'ordres de l'extérieur, mais j'ai toujours supposé qu'il possédait plusieurs refuges en Albanie. De même qu'en Angleterre d'ailleurs… Donc, ces absences prolongées pouvaient s'expliquer s'il avait besoin de partager son temps entre ces différents points de chute.

- Je ne voudrais pas réveiller des instants douloureux pour tout le monde, intervint Minerva. Mais ne devrions-nous pas commencer par nous demander s'il est vraiment possible que Miss Mandelsen soit encore vivante ?

- Absolument. Nous l'avons tous vue morte et enterrée, l'appuya Elphias Doge.

- Malgré les recherches succinctes que j'ai pu faire avant de venir, je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Dumbledore. Cela dit, la magie noire dispose de ressources que nous ne soupçonnons pas. Le problème, c'est que la plupart des pratiques susceptibles de fournir un semblant de résultat ne sont pas sans danger et je doute que Voldemort ait pu vouloir prendre des risques.

- Dans ce cas, ce serait un véritable exploit, observa Remus avec inquiétude mais ses propos démontraient aussi une certaine admiration.

- Oh, je ne remets pas en doute l'ingéniosité et l'aptitude de Voldemort à réussir là où tant d'autres ont échoué, lui reconnut Dumbledore. Severus, à votre connaissance a-t-il redonné la vie au cours d'un de ses règnes ?

- Pas que je sache. Mais il se peut qu'il n'ait pas jugé utile de m'y impliquer.

- J'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas prêts d'avancer, commenta sombrement Arthur.

- Si, le contredit Harry. Il y a peut-être une solution. …Aller là où se trouve la réponse, expliqua t'il devant les visages dubitatifs.

- Mais nous n'avons justement aucune idée d'où il se cache, objecta un sorcier à l'autre bout de la table.

- En Albanie, c'est déjà beaucoup, fit Harry. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui m'intéresse. L'un de ses Mangemorts a une dette envers moi et il est peut-être temps qu'il la paye. Par chance, Voldemort l'emmène partout avec lui, donc, il ne doit pas être si compliqué que ça de mettre la main dessus.

Il regarda longuement Ron et Hermione l'un après l'autre. Si Hermione semblait comprendre aussitôt de qui il s'agissait, Ron parut être plus long à la détente. Elle acquiesça silencieusement pour signifier qu'elle le soutiendrait dans ses intentions et Ron finit par accepter lui aussi en se souvenant soudain des évènements de leur troisième année.

- Très bien, convint Harry. Dans ce cas, nous allons aller chercher Queudver par la peau des fesses mais je dois émettre une exigence.

- Laquelle ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Nous ne serons que trois à y aller : Ron, Hermione et moi. Personne d'autre que nous ne réussirait à lui soutirer la moindre information en un minimum de temps.

- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, s'interposa Kingsley. Et si vous vous retrouvez devant la baguette de Vous-Savez-Qui, que comptez-vous faire ?

- Me retrouver devant la baguette de Voldemort est la meilleure chose qui pourrait m'arriver mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il commette deux fois la même erreur, rétorqua Harry.

Les sorciers eurent le bec cloué par la remarque cinglante de l'Auror et Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire en comprenant à quoi il faisait allusion.

- Je dois reconnaître que c'est le seul plan que nous ayons qui a des chances d'aboutir, admit le vieil homme. Et c'est aussi celui qui nécessitera le moins de temps si vous vous débrouillez bien.

- Vous êtes d'accord pour que nous partions demain matin ? demanda Harry à ses deux amis.

- Oui, accepta Ron. Mais pourvu que ma mère ne l'apprenne pas ! s'angoissa t'il en grimaçant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je parlerai à Fred et à George ce soir pour qu'ils l'occupent à autre chose. Hermione, ça ne pose pas de problème ?

- Aucun, confirma t'elle.

- Très bien, en convint Dumbledore, voyant que tout était réglé. Dans ce cas, je vous donne trois jours, pas un de plus. Si vous échouez, nous établirons une autre stratégie.

- En attendant, je peux voir de mon côté s'il m'est possible de…, amorça Rogue.

- Non, Severus, rejeta calmement le vieil homme. J'aimerais autant que vous ne preniez pas ce risque puisque nous avons une autre solution. Nous pourrons toujours aviser si celle-ci ne donne rien, mais je fais confiance à nos trois enquêteurs pour nous apporter un espoir. En ce qui vous concerne, je préfèrerais vous savoir auprès de votre fille en attendant son admission à Poudlard. Ce qui correspondra approximativement à leur retour.

Rogue ne parut pas vexé pour une fois d'être mis à l'écart et reconnaissait qu'Elina pouvait avoir plus que jamais besoin de protection.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Il faisait déjà nuit depuis quelques heures quand Severus retourna à Aylesbury. Il descendit d'abord dans son laboratoire et traversa le couloir pour rejoindre Fiona. Elle dormait profondément et il s'attarda un moment sur cette femme qu'il voyait pour la première fois depuis deux jours d'un regard différent en sachant ce qu'elle risquait.

Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait fait que s'étendre sur sa couverture, mais il remarqua que cette fois elle s'était couchée sous la literie. Cependant, il s'émut un instant de voir qu'elle tenait son drap de ses deux mains bien calées sous son menton, comme si elle exprimait jusque dans son sommeil l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle était ici.

Mais ce soudain changement d'attitude suscita en lui quelques interrogations. N'était-ce pas le reflet des premiers symptômes de l'agonie que Dumbledore avait décrite qui la poussait à adopter cette attitude ? Si la chaleur du feu lui manquait, peut-être avait-elle froid ? Pourtant la température de la pièce était constante et tout à fait acceptable.

Il y avait l'air, l'eau et la terre aussi. Il se tourna vers la table. Il y restait une carafe à moitié pleine, donc, elle ne semblait pas en manquer. La terre ? se dit-il. Par quel phénomène une carence de cet élément pouvait-elle se traduire ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. Sa respiration était sans doute un peu plus profonde que ce qu'elle aurait dû être, mais comment savoir si… ?

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de la réveiller pour lui faire avaler sa potion. Fiona la but, comme d'habitude. Jamais elle aurait pu penser un jour que le bleu pouvait être la couleur de la mort…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry, Ron et Hermione apparurent à l'aube, au cœur d'un village encore endormi. Hermione consulta une carte de la région qu'elle avait apportée.

- Bon. Dumbledore a parlé des villes de Sarandë et de Delvinë, rappela t'elle. Sarandë est par-là, Delvinë, plus au Nord. Nous devons donc aller dans cette direction.

Harry et Ron lui emboîtèrent le pas sur une route qui serpentait au rythme sinueux de la campagne escarpée. Ron commentait parfois ce qu'il voyait alors qu'à l'inverse, Harry restait étrangement silencieux.

- Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Hermione après plusieurs kilomètres.

- Si, répondit-il. Mais ma cicatrice me fait mal depuis qu'on a mis les pieds dans ce pays et il ne va pas falloir qu'on aille trop loin sinon, ma tête va éclater. Attendez…, dit-il soudain. Venez un peu par ici.

Ron et Hermione quittèrent la route pour le suivre dans un sentier peu fréquenté à en croire les herbes hautes et les ronces, sur les bords, qu'ils évitèrent consciencieusement. Ils avancèrent un moment dans un sous bois en direction du flanc d'une montagne et perçurent le cri de quelques aigles à travers le feuillage épais. Mais un autre oiseau les suivait. Harry avait envoyé Hedwige depuis la veille et elle venait enfin de retrouver son maître. Il lui adressa quelques mots puis ils reprirent leur chemin à travers la végétation.

- Est-ce que tu sais au moins où on va ? s'enquit Ron après dix minutes de marche.

- Non. Mais si on arrive à trouver ce à quoi je pense, ça pourrait nous être utile.

Et ils continuèrent donc, rencontrant maintenant plus de fougères que d'épineux, jusqu'à ce que Harry les conduise aux pieds de blocs pierreux dont certains mesuraient plus de 20 mètres de hauteur. Ils contournèrent les roches un moment, suivant toujours le sentier.

- Si tu nous disais ce que tu cherches, on pourrait peut-être t'aider, s'impatienta Ron.

- Ça…, répondit Harry en s'arrêtant enfin.

Une large faille creusait la pierre et laissait entrevoir l'entrée d'une grotte.

- Aidez-moi à retirer toute cette pagaille, fit Harry en sortant sa baguette.

Les trois sorciers dégagèrent les branches et les troncs des arbustes récemment arrachés par les dernières tempêtes à l'aide de leurs baguettes. Puis, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Le plafond n'était pas très haut mais la profondeur en faisait une salle aux proportions tout à fait acceptables pour ce que Harry voulait y faire.

- Pourquoi tu cherchais ce truc ? fit Ron en explorant l'ensemble de la cavité d'un regard circulaire.

- Il nous fallait un endroit sûr pour que ce rat de Queudver nous révèle ce qu'il sait. Ici, ce sera parfait, conclut Harry avant de ressortir.

Le trajet pour regagner la route qu'ils avaient quittée leur sembla bien plus court qu'à l'aller et ils s'éloignèrent à nouveau des deux villes qu'avait mentionnées Fiona à Dumbledore. Puis, ils s'arrêtèrent dans le premier village venu.

- Bon. On va essayer d'en savoir plus sur les gens qui traînent dans les environs, décida Harry. Mais méfiez-vous des _capes noires_.

Ils cheminèrent le long des rues où quelques vieillards s'installaient sur des bancs ou des chaises devant leurs maisons, sans doute pour y passer la journée. Après leur avoir insidieusement posé des questions, aucun ne fut capable de leur dire si des hommes ou des femmes vêtus d'accoutrements bizarres avaient été aperçus dans la région. Hermione osa même évoquer un domaine, une bâtisse ou une zone que les habitants du village évitaient parce qu'il s'y attachait des phénomènes étranges, des légendes ou des superstitions. Mais rien, et ils reprirent leur route pour le hameau suivant.

Pourtant, Harry n'avait qu'à se fier à un nouveau mal de tête pour avoir confirmation qu'ils étaient tout proches et, la chaleur de ce début de mois de septembre n'aidant pas, ils parcoururent plusieurs kilomètres avant d'arriver au cœur d'une autre ville. Cependant, Harry se sentit mieux. Ils en déduisirent qu'ils avaient dû aller trop loin mais décidèrent de s'arrêter déjeuner avant de revenir sur leurs pas.

Ils trouvèrent une auberge où ils prirent juste le temps nécessaire pour se reposer, manger un peu et tentèrent une fois encore d'obtenir des informations auprès des rares clients venus déjeuner eux aussi. Là encore, personne ne put leur apporter le moindre renseignement prometteur et ils sortirent dans la chaleur rendue étouffante par le soleil maintenant à son zénith.

Après plusieurs kilomètres, ils rencontrèrent un hameau traversé par des fermiers qui conduisaient un troupeau de moutons.

- On a assez perdu de temps, décida Harry. Cette fois, on va employer les grands moyens.

Il sortit une photo de sa poche qu'il avait prise dans l'album de son enfance. Ses parents y étaient représentés ainsi que Peter Pettigrow qui, comme il en avait l'habitude, observait les alentours de son regard méfiant et sournois.

- Harry, tu crois vraiment que c'est prudent de leur montrer ça ? hésita Ron.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vois bien que jusqu'à présent nous n'avons croisé que des moldus. Il suffit que j'écarte mes parents, que je fige Queudver et ils ne verront qu'une photo ordinaire.

Un peu gêné, il demanda tout simplement à James et Lily s'ils pouvaient s'éclipser un moment. Ce à quoi le couple se contenta d'agiter la main en signe d'au revoir et ils quittèrent le cadre. Pettigrow tenta bien de s'enfuir en reconnaissant Harry, mais l'Auror le figea d'un sortilège et s'avança vers le groupe de fermiers.

L'un d'eux reconnut tout de suite l'homme de la photo et révéla aux trois sorciers qu'il l'apercevait le plus souvent sur le marché d'un autre village plus au Nord. Par chance, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ne remontait qu'à deux jours.

Confortés d'un nouvel espoir, Harry, Ron et Hermione reprirent le chemin inverse en ayant la certitude que le plus dur était déjà fait.

- Si j'ai bien compté, fit Harry. Nous sommes à huit kilomètres du premier village que nous avons trouvé ce matin.

- Ouais, confirma Ron. Ce qui veut dire que nous sommes forcément passé tout près du refuge de Vold…

- Attention, Ron, le prévint Hermione en lui attrapant le bras. Ne prononce pas son nom ici, ce n'est pas un lieu protégé.

- Vous-Savez-Qui, se reprit-il de justesse. Et que finalement, nous n'en n'étions pas si loin dès le départ.

- Exact, approuva Harry. C'est pour ça que nous allons retourner là-bas et attendre. Le temps qu'on refasse la route il sera tard, il vaut mieux aller passer la nuit dans la grotte que j'ai découverte.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on règle le problème ce soir ? proposa Hermione.

- Non. On est tous fatigués et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de relâcher ma vigilance quand je tiendrai ce minable. Après tout, Dumbledore nous a laissé trois jours, il nous en reste deux pour faire les choses comme il faut. Nous achèterons des provisions et nous irons dormir.

Ils arrivèrent aux abords de la caverne à la tombée de la nuit et attendirent comme ils en avaient décidé.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent à l'aube et vérifièrent que les environs de la grotte soient inaccessibles et peu fréquentés comme tout l'avait laissé supposer la veille. Puis, après une heure de prospection, ils redescendirent au village. A cette heure plus tardive, quelques magasins étaient enfin ouverts et les trois sorciers pénétrèrent dans un bar pour prendre un petit déjeuner.

- Hermione, la nomma Harry. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ?

Elle tapota sa poche d'un air entendu.

- Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'on ait besoin de Veritaserum, chuchota t'elle. Je pense que quelques menaces devraient suffire.

- Moi aussi, en convint Ron. Seulement avec lui, on ne sait jamais. Est-ce que tu as une idée de la façon dont on va s'y prendre pour le retrouver ? demanda t'il à Harry.

- On n'aura pas besoin de le chercher, répondit-il. C'est lui qui va venir à nous.

Il sortit un morceau de parchemin de la sacoche qu'il avait emmenée et y griffonna quelques mots.

- Attendez-moi ici. Je vais avoir besoin d'Hedwige et ensuite, nous n'aurons plus qu'à attendre.

Harry était si épuisé la veille qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de leur exposer le plan qu'il avait eu tout le loisir de peaufiner en s'étant réveillé bien avant les autres mais il était certain d'avoir trouvé la solution. Il revint s'asseoir à leurs côtés, les traits tirés et le teint de plus en plus pâle.

- Ça va aller ? lui demanda Hermione.

- Oui. Il est vraiment tout près, mais ça a au moins l'avantage de permettre à Hedwige de mettre moins de temps parce que Queudver est forcément dans le coin lui aussi.

Et effectivement, une demi-heure plus tard, ils la virent se poser sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres du bar où elle hulula pour signifier qu'elle avait accompli sa mission mais elle n'apportait pas de réponse.

Quelques clients curieux se levèrent pour la voir. Il n'était sûrement pas très fréquent de rencontrer une chouette lapone dans la région et cette diversion permit à un homme plutôt petit, à l'allure incertaine, d'entrer sans être vu. Lorsqu'il aperçut Harry, Ron et Hermione il baissa son capuchon et avança vers eux.

- V… vous ! s'étonna Queudver en se plantant devant les trois sorciers. M… mais je croyais que…

D'un geste lent, il posa le parchemin d'Hedwige sur la table et Harry le reprit pour le mettre dans sa poche.

- Eh bien non, fit-il avec impatience. C'est moi. Nous avons deux mots à vous dire et vous allez nous suivre sans faire d'histoires.

Le seul regard que lui lança l'Auror à cet instant aurait suffit à le convaincre mais Hermione sortit sa baguette qu'elle plaqua fermement sur la table et posa rapidement son bras dessus pour la dissimuler aux yeux des moldus tandis que Ron plongeait la main dans sa poche.

- M… mais enfin, paniqua Queudver. Vous n'y pensez pas ! I… il me tuerait s'il savait que…

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, l'interrompit Harry en se faisant plus menaçant. Choisissez, c'est ça ou la prison d'Azkaban. Je vous rappelle que ma fonction me permet de vous y envoyer avant même que vous vous en rendiez compte.

- La p… prison de…

- Allez assez discuté, trancha Hermione en se levant.

Harry déposa quelques pièces de monnaie sur la table et ils poussèrent Queudver vers la sortie.

- Vous êtes f… fou de m'avoir envoyé cette lettre, se plaignit le Mangemort sur le chemin de la grotte. J'ai tout de suite reconnu votre ch… chouette et si ce pli était tombé entre ses mains…

- Vous auriez préféré que je frappe à la porte ? proposa Harry.

- Par Merlin, non ! S… surtout pas, mais…

- Avancez, lui intima Ron en lui pointant sa baguette dans le dos.

Ce qui eut pour effet de le faire taire et ils arrivèrent enfin à la caverne. Hermione y fit aussitôt apparaître un feu pour apporter la lumière qui manquait à l'endroit et ils s'installèrent sur des blocs de roche en prenant soin d'encercler Queudver au cas où il aurait tenté de s'enfuir.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, commença Harry. Dites-moi si Miss Mandelsen est encore vivante. Ensuite, vous nous raconterez en détail ce que vous savez de sa résurrection. Par contre, si ce n'est pas le cas, je crois que vous aurez de toute façon beaucoup de choses à nous apprendre au sujet d'une jeune femme qui se fait passer pour elle.

- C'est p… pour ça que vous m'avez enlevé ? s'étrangla Queudver. Je croyais que…

- Quoi, fit Ron. Vous avez autre chose à nous dire peut-être ? Si c'est le cas, ne vous gênez pas, nous vous écoutons.

- N… non, ce n'est pas ça. Mais Miss Mandelsen…

- Miss Mandelsen… ? répéta Harry d'un ton interrogateur pour l'interrompre et l'encourager à continuer.

Et Queudver commença enfin son récit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Severus ne fut pas très attentif aux cours qu'il donna dans la journée. Harry, Ron et Hermione en étaient à leur deuxième jour de recherches et n'avaient pas donné le moindre signe de vie comme le lui avait rappelé Dumbledore pour la énième fois lorsque Rogue lui posa à nouveau la question après le dîner. Il retourna donc au manoir en n'étant pas plus avancé et retrouva ses employés qui, comme toujours, l'attendaient fidèlement et s'étaient même occupés du repas et de la potion que Fiona devait prendre, répondant ainsi aux instructions qu'il leur avait laissées avant de partir.

- A t'elle mangé un peu ? demanda t'il par acquis de conscience.

- Il y a du mieux, confirma Rosa Jones. Mais il faut dire que j'ai diminué les rations de moitié puisqu'elle n'a pas beaucoup d'appétit.

- Bon. C'est déjà pas mal. Et son état général, a t'il évolué ?

- Elle a juste réclamé une couverture supplémentaire, l'informa Madame Norton. Et semble dormir beaucoup mais, après tout, que pourrait-elle faire d'autre ?

Rogue ne jugea pas utile de les inquiéter en les informant que ce surcroît de sommeil pouvait avoir une toute autre signification qu'une simple fatigue ou encore, l'ennui qu'éprouvait la jeune sorcière, comme venait de le faire remarquer la nurse. Il remercia chacun des membres de son personnel, les autorisa à aller se coucher et, puisqu'il assurerait lui-même la prise de la potion correspondant à 2 heures du matin, en profita pour aller dans son bureau corriger les premiers devoirs que les élèves avaient rendus depuis la rentrée.

Mais il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à trouver Fiona dans un état pareil lorsqu'il descendit au sous-sol. A peine consciente, elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds malgré qu'elle se soit enfouie sous ses couvertures et haletait pour rechercher l'air de la dernière chance.

Severus se précipita vers l'étage en abandonnant le verre de potion sur la table. Il alluma un feu dans la première cheminée venue et appela Dumbledore.

- Bon sang, Dumbledore. Où êtes-vous donc ? réitéra t'il après plusieurs essais.

- Voilà, voilà, entendit-il enfin.

Et la tête du vieux sorcier apparut dans l'âtre sous un long bonnet de nuit ridicule.

- Qu'y a t'il, Severus ?

- Nous avons un problème. Ce dont nous avons parlé l'autre jour est en train de se produire. Elle est au plus mal.

- Oh par Merlin, j'arrive tout de suite ! En attendant, commencez par lui faire prendre un antidote à la potion habituelle puis une autre revigorante de niveau 4. Vous devez bien en avoir quelque part ?

- Oui. Je vous attends.

Severus redescendit dans son laboratoire, retourna auprès de Fiona et l'arrivée de Dumbledore coïncida avec le moment où il reposait la tête de la jeune femme après avoir réussi à verser le dernier remède entre ses lèvres. Par on ne sait quel miracle, le vieil homme avait eu le temps de troquer se tenue de nuit contre une de ses robes ordinaire et il se présenta dans l'encadrement de la porte, encore couvert de la suie de son voyage.

- Désolé d'avoir été si long, s'excusa t'il. Il faudra que je prévoie une autre cheminée secrète un peu plus proche de mes appartements, dit-il en s'approchant du lit et constata à quel point Fiona n'était pas bien. Nous devons la mettre en présence des quatre éléments le plus vite possible. Portez-la dehors où vous la poserez directement sur le sol, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous encombrer d'un brancard.

Rogue prit Fiona dans ses bras et les deux hommes se ruèrent vers le jardin.

- Pour le feu, l'air et l'eau j'en ai bien une petite idée, mais comment se traduit le manque de terre ? demanda Severus en chemin.

- Eh bien les ridules que vous voyez sur sa peau pourraient laisser croire à une déshydratation mais en fait, même si elles en sont en partie la cause, il s'agit d'une évolution qui va vers un effritement dont l'aboutissement mène à la poussière.

- J'aurais dû augmenter la puissance des flammes qui éclairent la pièce, regretta Severus. Au moins, elle aurait pu s'en nourrir et avec l'eau qu'elle utilisait chaque matin en se rendant dans la salle de bain, ça aurait constitué un apport de deux éléments sur les quatre qui lui sont nécessaires.

- Ça n'aurait servi à rien, réfuta Dumbledore. La potion capable de brider ses pouvoirs l'empêche également d'absorber les énergies. Elle lui permet bien d'ingérer des quantités infimes mais c'est loin d'être suffisant. …Voilà, allongez-la ici, désigna t'il en montrant une étendue d'herbe assez vaste pour représenter l'espace dont il avait besoin.

Il sortit sa baguette sous l'œil attentif de Rogue et fit apparaître des feux d'environ un mètre d'envergure qu'il disposa autour du corps de Fiona. Puis, il fit faire quelques tours à sa baguette dans les airs.

- _Eleventus_, prononça t'il à mi-voix.

Une brise douce se leva et se renforça pour venir virevolter ensuite autour d'eux, faisant claquer leurs robes dans le silence de la nuit. Pour appeler le quatrième élément, Dumbledore tendit son bras vers le ciel où l'on ne distinguait que des étoiles.

- _Diluvium_, invoqua t'il.

De longs filaments nébuleux arrivèrent de nulle part et vinrent se concentrer au-dessus de Fiona en conservant leur altitude jusqu'à former un nuage qui déversa aussitôt de fines gouttes de pluie. Peu à peu, l'ondée s'intensifia. Elle devint une averse régulière conçue pour ne s'abattre qu'à l'intérieur de l'espace délimité par les flammes.

- Maintenant, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre, soupira Dumbledore.

Et ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que Fiona réagit enfin. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait mais lorsqu'elle entrouvrit les yeux, elle discerna un monde merveilleux où évoluaient les quatre sources de vie qui lui réchauffaient l'âme et le corps. Elle se gorgeait de l'eau fraîche et bienfaisante qui s'écoulait du plus profond des cieux comme une mélodie sur sa peau. La terre vibrait de sa voix rassurante sous son corps si léger qu'elle avait l'impression de ne plus en avoir. Et cet air… Cet air si vivifiant s'insinuait en elle et la transportait vers la nuit sans fin qui s'élevait vers les hauteurs dont elle discernait à peine les étoiles tant elles étaient lointaines.

Elle tourna doucement la tête sur la droite et tendit un bras encore incertain. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir toucher les flammes si proches mais pourtant trop éloignées pour être à sa portée. Elle renonça. Trop lasse pour s'éveiller complètement, elle referma les yeux en revoyant en pensée les éléments qui, elle le savait, veillaient sur elle et lui suggéraient déjà de se rendormir. Ce qu'elle fit…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le lendemain aux environs de midi, Albus Dumbledore reçut un étrange message au cœur même de sa cheminée. Des lettres de feu venaient tout juste d'y apparaître et lui demandaient s'il était présent.

Il se leva, pointa sa baguette vers l'âtre et répondit :

_Oui_

Et d'autres lettres que quelqu'un écrivait au même instant à des lieues de Poudlard se dessinèrent à nouveau :

_Tout est ok_

_Plus besoin de se poser de questions_

_Serons de retour dès que possible_

Le vieil homme sourit en regardant les derniers mots se désagréger. Puis, il retourna s'asseoir.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Je sens que vous allez encore attendre la suite avec impatience ! lol

En tout cas, le chapitre suivant est cruel pour tout le monde car je vous rappelle que Fiona n'a jamais vraiment su ce qui lui était arrivé. Quand aux deux ânes qui n'ont pas su lui faire confiance (hum… suivez mon regard -o), ils n'ont pas fini de se mordre les doigts.

**Les réponses aux reviews du chapitre 41 sont en ligne sur mon blog** depuis vendredi (liens plus haut -homepage ou directement dans mon profil-, vous avez l'habitude maintenant). Et petite nouveauté, vous pourrez les lire en musique !

Bisous à tous et à bientôt…


	43. Verdict

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… éè).

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hello tout l'monde !

Voici enfin l'heure douloureuse des révélations. Vous connaissez déjà la vérité, mais j'espère encore pouvoir vous surprendre en évoquant dans ce chapitre des faits vieux de 10 ans, maintenant. Il apportera beaucoup de réponses à vos questions, telles que « est-ce que le monde magique apprendra l'existence de Jeffrey », « comment Fiona va réagir en apprenant qu'elle est morte », « comment vont réagir Rogue et Dumbledore en découvrant qu'elle n'a pas menti », et bien d'autres choses encore…

Alors je vous laisse lire en espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Personnages que j'ai inventés : **

_- Employés du manoir d'Aylesbury :_

**Helen Norton** (dite « Nounou Norton » pour Elina) : la nurse  
**Rosa Jones** (célibataire) : la cuisinière  
**Loretta Samms** : la femme de chambre  
**Mildred O'Donnell** (célibataire) : l'intendante

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapitre 43 - Verdict…**

( Tous mes moments ne sont qu'un éternel passage de la crainte à l'espoir, de l'espoir à la rage - _Jean Racine _)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivaient tout juste d'Albanie lorsque les membres de l'Ordre entrèrent dans la salle. Les visages étaient graves et les sorciers s'installèrent sans que personne n'ose regarder son voisin, mais les attentions se tournèrent rapidement vers Dumbledore quand chacun comprit qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole. Il observa Harry un instant, avec la puissance qui le caractérisait dans les moments de grande importance, et demanda :

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez des résultats ?

- Oui, Monsieur, confirma celui-ci. Mais avant de commencer, nous avons une requête à vous soumettre.

Les visages se firent attentifs et Dumbledore se cala sur sa chaise.

- Nous pensions que la jeune femme qui se dit être Miss Mandelsen serait là, expliqua Hermione. Nous nous sommes concertés avant de venir et avons convenu que sa présence était indispensable.

Des murmures étonnés et inquiets s'échangèrent aussitôt. Rogue était assis deux places plus loin, à la droite de Dumbledore, et semblait mal à l'aise. Il regardait ses anciens élèves avec insistance, comme s'il pouvait déjà obtenir des réponses aux questions préoccupantes qu'il se posait depuis des jours, mais aucun des trois ne laissa transparaître quoi que ce soit.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? hésita McGonagall.

- Oui, affirma Harry d'un ton sans réplique. C'est tout de même la principale intéressée et il serait peut-être temps qu'elle sache ce qui s'est réellement passé il y neuf ans.

Après un moment de réflexion, Dumbledore inspira profondément et se tourna vers Severus.

- Voudriez-vous aller la chercher, s'il vous plait ? lui demanda t'il.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, objecta Rogue. Nous pourrions tout aussi bien lui relater les faits lorsque nous en connaîtrons la teneur…

- Non, rejeta Ron. Les informations que nous détenons sont hors du commun et, sans sa présence, nous refuserons de les livrer.

Il s'assura d'un regard qu'Harry et Hermione étaient toujours d'accord pour le suivre dans la décision qu'ils avaient prise quelques heures plus tôt et ils lui confirmèrent leur soutien d'une simple inclinaison de la tête.

- C'est si invraisemblable que cela ? s'étonna Remus.

- _Invraisemblable_ n'est sans doute pas le seul mot qui convient, répondit Harry. Mais nous ne reviendrons pas sur notre conviction qu'elle doit être là.

Sous une nouvelle injonction silencieuse de Dumbledore, Rogue se résigna et sortit de la pièce. Puisque la réunion devait être interrompue, les sorciers rassemblés se lancèrent dans des conversations anodines qui ne cessèrent qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, lorsque porte s'ouvrit.

Fiona entra la première. Elle balaya la salle d'un regard vide tandis que Severus retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Les membres de l'Ordre la détaillèrent avec des visages pantois car, même si personne n'avait vu celle qui affirmait avoir été à leur côté il y a neuf ans, la ressemblance était si frappante qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'en faire part à voix basses.

Mais Fiona ne semblait pas les voir. Elle s'installa, sur l'invitation de Dumbledore, et se contenta d'observer Harry, Ron et Hermione puisqu'elle en était proche. Elle leur adressa un sourire à peine perceptible auquel ils répondirent sans arrières pensées.

- Bon, nous allons pouvoir commencer, décida Dumbledore après s'être assuré que Rogue lui avait expliqué pourquoi elle était ici.

- Il y a autre chose, reprit Harry. Nous avons effectivement obtenu des informations, mais c'est assez long à raconter et nous ne savons pas comment nous y prendre pour ne rien omettre et que tout le monde comprenne bien les faits qui sont assez complexes. Nous aurions peut-être dû apporter une pensine ?

- J'ai mieux que ça, assura Dumbledore en se levant. Il s'agit d'un procédé basé sur le même principe qui nous permettra à tous de suivre votre récit avec une grande précision.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et esquissa quelques volutes au-dessus de la table en marmonnant une formule. Un halo d'un gris argenté, assez semblable au liquide qui constituait la matière essentielle d'une pensine, s'en échappa mais sous forme de brume cette fois. Elle s'élargit peu à peu et resta en suspens dans les airs comme un nuage. Le vieil homme reprit sa place sur sa chaise.

- Lorsque vous serez prêts, expliqua t'il. Vous établirez un contact physique entre vous et vous mettrez d'accord pour synchroniser l'évènement de votre choix qui représentera le début de votre récit. Il ne me restera qu'à appliquer un sortilège à chacun de vous et vos pensées communes apparaîtront en images à l'intérieur de l'onde. Si vous souhaitez rompre le lien, il vous suffira de cligner les yeux comme si vous vouliez sortir d'un rêve. Vous verrez, c'est assez facile d'utilisation. Voulez-vous d'autres précisions ?

Harry, Ron et Hermione signifièrent que non et Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. Il appliqua le sortilège qui leur permettrait d'apporter une vision réelle à leurs pensées et ils se concertèrent rapidement pour déterminer l'instant qui constituerait la scène de départ. Puis, ils se prirent la main et la grotte dans laquelle ils avaient conduit Queudver pour l'interroger se matérialisa au cœur de la brume.

Ne connaissant rien de ce procédé, ils restèrent pantois en observant le résultat. C'était stupéfiant. Les images, à peine brouillées par la fumée grisâtre qui ondulait avec lenteur, étaient aussi nettes que s'il s'agissait d'un film moldu. Les trois sorciers étaient aux places qu'ils avaient occupées ce jour-là, face à Queudver prostré dans le fond de la caverne sombre et humide. Il attendait.

Fiona était ailleurs. Elle restait silencieuse depuis son arrivée, le visage marqué d'une fatigue et d'une tristesse qui lui attirait souvent des regards compatissants de la part de certains membres de l'Ordre. Cependant, elle se fit plus attentive à l'apparition de la scène et s'horrifia un bref instant en redoutant déjà de voir à quel point un passé oublié, et même jamais révélé, allait se faire précis. Rogue s'ingéniait à l'ignorer mais Dumbledore guettait le moindre signe, la moindre émotion, peut-être utile pour éclaircir enfin une situation dont personne ne détenait encore la vérité.

Harry, Ron et Hermione renforcèrent leur concentration et commencèrent à se souvenir…

- Vous nous avez dit que Voldemort avait tout prévu de longue date, rappela assez durement le Harry matérialisé au cœur de la brume. Alors… Nous vous écoutons.

- Je… j'ai dit ça ? couina Queudver en tentant de marquer sa surprise.

- C'était il y a deux minutes, s'énerva Ron. Vous n'allez pas nous faire croire que vous avez déjà oublié ?

- De… deux minutes ? Vous devez faire erreur !

- Nous n'avons pas toute la journée, essaya Hermione à son tour. Mais nous pouvons gagner un temps précieux si je vous fais avaler ça… ! fit-elle en le menaçant d'une fiole minuscule qu'elle venait de sortir de sa poche. Seulement je ne vous garantis pas que ce sera très agréable si je suis obligée de me lever pour le faire.

- Ce… ce ne sera pas nécessaire, bafouilla t'il à toute vitesse. Il… il a effectivement tout planifié, mais je ne sais pas si je dois…

- Si, vous devez ! ordonnèrent les trois sorciers d'une même voix impatiente.

- Et n'essayez pas de nous mentir, le prévint Ron. Harry le saura tout de suite si vous le faites.

- D… d'accord, se résigna Queudver en retrouvant un peu plus d'assurance. Mais il faut que je remonte à des faits que vous connaissez déjà. Ce… ce ne sera pas long, gémit-il d'un air presque suppliant en voyant les visages hésiter.

Harry eut un geste agacé de la main pour l'y autoriser.

- Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait son retour, il… il était très déterminé à rattraper le temps perdu et reprendre rapidement le pouvoir. Son premier objectif était de te tuer, bien sûr, dit-il à l'attention d'Harry. Pour avoir le champ libre. M… mais il essuyait un nouvel échec après le fiasco du tournois des trois sorciers et, au cours de l'été suivant, Lucius Malefoy lui a apporté un espoir inattendu en lui assurant que tout n'était pas perdu puisqu'il avait une autre solution. Il lui a raconté l'enfance d'une jeune femme aux pouvoirs extraordinaires qu'il lui suffisait de gagner à sa cause pour anéantir le monde de la magie et le reconstruire sur de nouvelles bases, selon l'image qu'il s'en faisait. V… Vous-Savez-Qui renaissait d'une soudaine énergie en découvrant, qu'effectivement, il pouvait être doté de ce qu'il qualifiait volontiers _d'arme redoutable_, mais il était animé d'une colère immense, aussi, puisqu'il apprenait dans le même temps que Miss Mandelsen avait bêtement échappé à ses Mangemorts et qu'elle venait d'être accueillie à Poudlard. Il lui fallait donc l'en faire sortir et v… vous connaissez la suite…

Quelques membres de l'Ordre se tournèrent vers Fiona dont le regard se bornait à passer de l'écran magique à la table, toujours avec cet air lointain qui ne la quittait pas.

- V... Vous-Savez-Qui subissait donc une autre défaite suite à l'assaut orchestré par Dumbledore afin de libérer cette jeune femme et une centaine de moldus qu'il avait emprisonnés dans les cachots de son manoir anglais, poursuivait Queudver en avalant difficilement sa salive pour se préparer à l'horreur qu'il allait devoir annoncer. Mais cela ne fit que décupler sa détermination. Il envisageait déjà une solution beaucoup plus radicale pour retrouver celle en qui il fondait maintenant tous ses espoirs et se l'approprier définitivement. Cependant, il lui fallait s'assurer que personne ne viendrait à son secours, cette fois, et il n'y avait pas trente-six manières d'y arriver. Il… il avait pour but de la tuer p… pour la faire renaître, avoua t'il en s'étranglant. Et… et il l'a fait… !

A l'annonce de la confirmation de sa mort, Fiona leva soudain les yeux vers l'écran, épouvantée. Elle vacilla sur sa chaise, s'accouda à la table et enfouit ses mains dans son cou pour se donner l'apaisement qui lui manquait. Puis, elle fixa le mur du fond de la salle sans se rendre compte qu'elle était l'objet de toutes les attentions.

Dumbledore baissa la tête d'un air honteux et accablé. Rogue était ébahi et regardait les trois sorciers concentrés, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à accepter ce qu'il venait d'entendre. McGonagall semblait au bord des larmes en dévisageant Fiona et Remus Lupin était livide.

Harry, Ron et Hermione renforcèrent la pression de leurs mains toujours unies pour ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par les chuchotements de stupeur proférés par les autres membres de l'Ordre, car chacun redoutait déjà de devoir apprendre comment Voldemort il s'y était pris.

- Continuez, disait le Harry, blême lui aussi, au milieu de la brume.

- V… Vous-Savez-Qui s'est arrangé pour répandre une fausse information affirmant qu'il avait découvert un lieu susceptible d'être le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il savait que l'endroit avait été restitué aux moldus depuis longtemps mais, justement, il était sûr que les troupes de Dumbledore interviendraient pour protéger ces âmes innocentes et il comptait bien en profiter pour éliminer quelques sorciers venus à leur secours, d'ailleurs... Il a alors minutieusement préparé une attaque la plus vraisemblable possible en étant persuadé de la réussite de cette partie de son plan. Mais, plus encore que l'occasion d'affronter ses ennemis, il espérait ardemment que Miss Mandelsen soit présente et ce fut le cas. Ils ont donc pu mettre en pratique la seconde partie du plan, mais aussi la plus importante, qui consistait à l'isoler de façon à p… pouvoir l'assassiner. Ce qui fut fait. Ils avaient convenu qu'à ce stade de l'opération, ils devaient cesser de se battre pour ne pas subir de pertes inutiles et laisser Dumbledore faire ce qu'il fallait pour organiser les obsèques de celle que tout le monde croirait définitivement morte à ce moment-là. Et donc, oubliée de tous…

- C'est diabolique…, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Minerva dans un souffle.

Elle n'obtint que des visages hagards, mais néanmoins approbateurs, en retour de sa remarque et tous reportèrent leur attention sur l'écran magique.

- Bon, fit le Ron du souvenir. Nous supposons qu'il est retourné en Albanie après ça, mais comment s'y est-il pris pour la ramener à la vie ?

- Euh… Pour la suite, c'est un peu délicat, intervint le véritable Harry en lâchant les mains de ses deux amis.

Les membres de l'Ordre sursautèrent à cette interruption inattendue tandis que Ron et Hermione en profitèrent pour détendre leurs bras engourdis.

- Pour être sûr de bien comprendre le procédé utilisé par Voldemort et m'assurer que Queudver ne mentait pas, s'expliqua t'il. Je me suis introduit dans son esprit au moment où il racontait la scène à laquelle il a lui-même assisté. Je peux donc restituer la plupart des images du rituel de magie noire qui a été pratiqué mais… -il hésita en regardant Fiona d'un air inquiet-. Il n'est peut-être pas nécessaire d'aller jusque-là…

Les membres de l'Ordre étaient horrifiés. Rogue, dépité depuis déjà un moment, ne trouva rien à dire. Dumbledore fut le seul à donner l'impression d'être encore capable de réfléchir et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Lorsque Severus était venu lui annoncer qu'une jeune femme s'était introduite chez lui en affirmant être Fiona, sa première réaction avait été de nier catégoriquement l'éventualité qu'elle puisse être encore vivante. Mais il avait très vite passé en revue tous les moyens qu'il connaissait susceptibles de rendre ce genre de phénomène envisageable, et avait même agrémenté ses connaissances de quelques recherches supplémentaires. Les possibilités n'étaient pas nombreuses, à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains, et rares devaient être les sorciers capables d'accomplir une telle prouesse qui restait cependant effectivement concevable.

Connaissant Voldemort, il était alors revenu sur sa position et avait décrit quelques-unes des pratiques employées à Rogue pour le convaincre de rester ouvert à toutes les éventualités puisque rien n'était à exclure. Mais Dumbledore avait beau être un grand sorcier, il aurait lui-même eut besoin d'une préparation longue et minutieuse pour arriver à un tel exploit et, aujourd'hui, il était curieux de voir comment le mage noir avait pu s'y prendre.

D'autant plus que de tels rituels pouvaient avoir des conséquences désastreuses et irréversibles pour ceux qui les subissaient et la santé d'une jeune femme qu'il considérait presque comme sa fille était en jeu. Sans compter que la réhabilitation de celle dont tout le monde avait douté allait être inévitable maintenant qu'ils savaient tous qu'elle n'avait pas menti, et plusieurs témoins pour affirmer qu'elle avait toujours proclamé la vérité n'étaient pas négligeables.

Toutes ces déductions rassemblées à la hâte, mais mûrement réfléchies, obligèrent Dumbledore à répondre :

- Certains sorciers présents ici ne souhaitent peut-être pas assister à ce qui pourrait être difficile pour eux de découvrir, mais je pense en effet que nous ne devrions pas contourner ce point. Cependant, il ne me revient pas d'en décider. Miss Mandelsen, désigna t'il avec douceur. Souhaitez-vous que nous poursuivions ?

Elle n'eut aucune réaction et jouait avec ses doigts posés devant elle en fixant la table d'un air absent.

- Fiona…, tenta Hermione à ses côtés, en appliquant une main sur la sienne. Monsieur Dumbledore vient de vous poser une question.

Plus encore que les paroles prononcées, ce fut surtout le contact physique qui la sortit la de sa torpeur. Fiona sursauta et regarda Hermione avec un peu plus d'attention, cette fois. Elle fronça même les sourcils en comprenant qu'on s'adressait directement à elle.

- Avez-vous suivi les derniers souvenirs que nous venons de visionner ? lui demanda Hermione.

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, Monsieur Dumbledore souhaite savoir si vous acceptez que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix voient les images qui reprennent l'instant de votre, euh… _renaissance_, hésita t'elle.

Fiona examina la plupart des sorciers en évitant Rogue, qui de toute façon regarda ailleurs lorsqu'il comprit son geste, et s'attarda un moment sur Dumbledore.

- Oui, ils le peuvent, décida t'elle.

- Si vous voulez sortir, vous pouvez le faire, lui proposa Hermione.

Le visage de Fiona se fit plus grave.

- Non. Je veux comprendre et surtout, savoir jusqu'où il a été capable d'aller, répondit-elle d'un ton déterminé qui surprit tout le monde.

Dumbledore parut soulagé de voir que le manque d'attention de la jeune femme était sans doute dû à une réflexion profonde, plutôt qu'à une réelle détresse. Il prit une longue inspiration.

- Si vous changez d'avis, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire, assura t'il d'un ton apaisant. D'autres parmi vous veulent-ils en rester là ?

Malgré les expressions peu rassurées de certains, personne ne demanda à le faire et puisque Harry était le seul à pouvoir retranscrire ce qui allait suivre, il fut le seul à reprendre sa concentration.

La crypte du manoir de Voldemort, théâtre des malversations commanditées par le plus impitoyable mage noir de tous les temps, se révéla sombre et terne au milieu de l'onde magique. Les deux autels de pierre soulevèrent quelques appréhensions parmi les sorciers attentifs, mais plus encore, la vision de Fiona déjà présente suscita même quelques haut-le-cœur. Pas par dégoût, mais plutôt par bouleversement de revoir celle qu'ils venaient, à cette époque, d'accompagner dans sa dernière demeure.

Un silence désabusé se fit lorsque Voldemort donna ses premiers ordres. On entendit plus que les respirations soutenues par une angoisse grandissante lorsqu'une jeune moldue à peine consciente fut amenée et allongée sur la pierre froide. Sans saisir ce qu'elle faisait là, les sorciers aux visages épouvantés voyaient maintenant entrer deux Détraqueurs, et Dumbledore commençait à comprendre. Même Rogue lâcha un « non » horrifié en regardant se mouvoir les deux silhouettes vers chacune des deux femmes.

Fiona était livide et, dans un geste ô combien inutile, se recula sur sa chaise à la vue de _la chose_ qui se penchait sur son propre corps au cœur de la brume. Elle porta une main sur sa bouche frémissante comme si elle s'apprêtait à vomir lorsqu'elle vit son âme s'élever pour se glisser au plus profond des entrailles de la créature répugnante, et… préféra fermer les yeux.

Quand elle les rouvrit, ce fut pour voir entrer Dévona que Voldemort venait de faire appeler. L'elfe tenait à la main la brosse à cheveux qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle qu'elle avait utilisée lors de son premier séjour chez le mage noir et elle se meurtrit d'entendre les compliments proférés à l'encontre de la créature pour sa bienheureuse prévoyance.

Le Polynectar, additionné de substances formellement interdites par le Ministère, fut ensuite versé entre les lèvres de la jeune moldue, la métamorphose s'opéra et quelques incantations furent invoquées. Tous virent alors une nouvelle Fiona renaître d'où on ne revenait pas…

Sachant que la cérémonie se terminait bientôt, mais gardant toute sa concentration, Harry toucha Ron et Hermione du revers de ses mains pour reprendre la scène de la grotte abandonnée. Les trois sorciers établirent à nouveau leur contact et l'image de la crypte s'estompa peu à peu pour laisser place à la continuité du récit de Queudver.

Fiona ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle échappait au moins à Azkaban, mais certainement pas à ce qu'elle venait de découvrir ! Les membres de l'Ordre semblaient se réveiller d'un long rêve, mais ne détachèrent pas les yeux de l'écran magique et tout le monde entendit :

- Elle est donc re… revenue, gémissait Queudver aussi apeuré que s'il avait encore les images sous les yeux. Plus vivante et aussi puissante qu'avant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a faite conduire dans une chambre, en attendant son réveil, et nous a réuni p… pour nous signifier ce qu'il arriverait à celui d'entre nous qui aurait le malheur d'oser révéler cette information au grand jour. Mais il s'est produit quelque chose en plus. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu et il lui fallait réagir rapidement devant ce qui ne lui apparaissait pas spécialement comme un problème, m… mais une surprise de taille, ça oui !

A cet instant, Harry lâcha les mains de Ron et d'Hermione et l'image se figea.

- Je crois que nous allons faire une nouvelle pause, intervint-il, le visage grave.

Fiona écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement en fixant la vision du Mangemort, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à se souvenir plus vite de quoi il parlait. Et elle fronça les sourcils en comprenant soudain. Toute l'assemblée l'observait avec la même surprise, attendant une explication. Ron et Hermione étaient gênés et leurs regards fuyants évitaient volontairement de s'attarder sur la jeune femme.

- Je suppose que vous voulez leur annoncer vous-même ? reprit Harry en se penchant pour mieux la voir.

Fiona tourna vers lui un visage effrayé et le considéra pendant de longues secondes.

- Non… Harry, supplia t'elle en ajoutant à son désarroi un regard implorant. Il ne faut pas…

Subjugué par cette requête à laquelle il était loin de s'attendre, Harry observa Rogue, assis en face, puis Dumbledore avant de regarder à nouveau Fiona avec une étincelle presque menaçante dans les yeux.

- Il y a des sorciers directement concernés, ici, insista t'il. Et je me refuse à taire une telle information. Si vous ne le faites pas, c'est moi qui leur dirai.

- Harry je t'en prie, ne fait pas ça…, implora Fiona sur le point de céder à la panique. Laisse-moi d'abord te parler avant de prendre cette décision. Il faut que tu m'écoutes…

Dans une dernière tentative de parvenir à le convaincre, elle se leva en reculant sa chaise.

- Allons dehors, proposa t'elle.

Harry l'étudia d'un air évaluateur mais, pour avoir eu lui-même vécu un destin et une vie hors du commun, il consentit à lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Ils sortirent en entendant déjà les murmures inquiets et interrogatifs des membres de l'Ordre et allèrent s'isoler dans la cuisine.

- Je suppose que tu sais pour…, hésita Fiona en se demandant soudain s'il s'agissait bien de la naissance de Jeffrey.

- Je sais que vous avez eu un fils, compléta t'il, bien décidé à ne pas perdre de temps. Et je m'étonne que vous ayez osé le laisser là-bas.

- C'est vrai. J'ai effectivement eu un enfant, seulement les choses ne sont pas aussi simples, Harry. J'étais terrifiée quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte parce que j'étais à nouveau en captivité et cela devenait un sérieux obstacle pour essayer de m'enfuir. Mais il m'apparaissait encore bien plus impossible de tenter quelque chose avec un bébé dans les bras. J'ai donc décidé d'attendre que l'Ordre ou quelqu'un d'autre intervienne pour venir me chercher. Inutile de te dire que j'ai vu le temps passer et, avec lui, mes espoirs les plus chers disparaître…

Harry baissa les yeux sur la table en imaginant la déception qu'avait dû ressentir Fiona durant les premiers mois de sa détention.

- Je n'ai alors pas vu d'autre solution qu'attendre de voir comment allait évoluer ma condition en me disant qu'un jour une opportunité se présenterait peut-être. Et puis finalement les choses ne se sont pas si mal passées. Je redoutais que Voldemort ne se serve de mon enfant comme moyen de pression contre moi et, au lieu de ça, il m'a laissée l'élever sans pratiquement jamais intervenir dans son éducation. Bien sûr, il a su m'imposer d'autres arguments pour me signifier que je ne pouvais pas partir mais au moins, je savais que mon fils ne risquait rien. Il me restait donc à faire de mon mieux et j'ai décidé de me contenter de cette situation plutôt accommodante qui m'était accordée en me disant qu'un jour, mon fils serait assez grand pour pouvoir me suivre. Mais là encore, je n'ai pas forcément maîtrisé les évènements tel que je l'aurais voulu. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite pourquoi Voldemort intervenait si peu et finalement, la réponse m'est apparue comme une évidence. Il s'est tout simplement trouvé aussi désarçonné que moi par l'arrivée de cet enfant qu'il ne s'attendait pas considérer comme son fils en le voyant grandir. J'en viens même à me demander s'il ne s'y intéressait pas depuis le début d'ailleurs, mais je n'ai rien vu à l'époque parce que la méfiance constante que je m'obligeais à entretenir ne me permettait pas de voir les choses les plus simples. Cela dit, si j'avais su être un peu plus attentive, j'aurais tout de suite compris que Voldemort n'avait qu'un but : celui de façonner ce garçon à l'image qu'il se faisait d'un fils. Mais puisque mes pouvoirs l'intéressaient et que j'étais avant tout la mère de cet enfant, il devait aussi me concéder une part égale dans son éducation et nous l'avons donc élevé _ensemble_, si je peux dire.

- Très bien, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous lui avez laissé.

- C'est justement là que ça se complique. Ce petit être si doux les premiers mois de sa vie, s'est révélé en fait doté d'une personnalité tout à fait adaptée aux espérances de Voldemort. J'ai encore du mal à l'admettre, mais il est arrogant, sournois, calculateur, voire inquiétant parfois, et c'est ce qui m'a décidée à partir sans lui. Cependant, il y a deux raisons à mon départ. La première, c'est qu'il a bientôt dix ans aujourd'hui, mais je sens déjà que je ne peux pas le maîtriser alors que Voldemort a l'emprise d'un père sur lui et il n'a jamais hésité à le freiner lorsqu'il sentait que l'enfant allait trop loin.

- Etes-vous en train de me dire que nous allons bientôt nous trouver confrontés à deux mages noirs ? s'horrifia Harry.

- Non. J'ai la certitude que Voldemort n'en fera pas quelqu'un de mauvais. D'ailleurs il ne le pourrait pas parce que mon fils possède les pouvoirs d'un sorcier moyen qui ne lui permettront jamais de s'approprier le monde. Mais surtout, parce que cet enfant représente tout ce qu'il aurait voulu être et qu'il ne commettra pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs. J'ai très vite eu la conviction que Voldemort s'identifiait à ce garçon puisqu'il n'a pas connu sa propre mère et c'est un peu comme s'il se voyait grandir lui-même une deuxième fois à travers mon enfant. Pendant neuf ans, il lui a inculqué ses principes, bien sûr, mais sans excès. Et je connais mon fils, j'ai donc décidé de laisser faire les choses car je sais qu'il sera toujours temps de le ramener dans le droit chemin au cas où Voldemort changerait d'avis.

Harry ne sut pas s'il devait se sentir rassuré par cet argument, mais il poursuivit.

- Et quelle est la deuxième raison qui vous a poussée à partir ?

- L'amour que Voldemort lui porte. Le fait que je lui laisse mon fils m'apparaissait comme étant peut-être la seule garantie de ne pas le voir se lancer à ma poursuite pour me faire payer ma fuite. C'est un peu comme si nous avions passé une sorte de contrat silencieux : ma vie contre la possibilité d'être père. C'est un effroyable coup de bluff, je le reconnais, mais j'ai fini par penser que Voldemort serait sans doute prêt à renoncer à mes pouvoirs s'il pouvait au moins conserver ce qu'il considère comme un cadeau inestimable. Réfléchit, Harry. Jamais aucune femme ne lui donnera d'enfant, à moins d'y être contrainte et forcée, et ce don providentiel lui est tombé du ciel sans qu'il ne demande rien à personne…

Harry baissa à nouveau les yeux sur la table et Fiona devint confiante. Il pesait le pour et le contre, certes, elle le sentait, mais son visage n'exprimait plus l'obstination irrémédiable qu'il avait eue après l'interruption de la projection des aveux de Queudver. Cependant, elle décida d'appuyer encore un peu plus son raisonnement.

- Si tu retournes dans cette salle de réunion, dit-elle en la montrant du doigt. Et que tu annonces à tout le monde que j'ai laissé un enfant là-bas, comment crois-tu que Dumbledore va réagir ?

- Il va vouloir aller le chercher, bien sûr…, consentit Harry.

Fiona secoua silencieusement la tête d'un air affirmatif.

- Et la colère qu'en éprouvera Voldemort pourrait très bien le pousser à reprendre ses projets là où il les a laissés et peut-être même tenter de me récupérer à nouveau. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer ce que cela signifie parce que, d'une façon où d'une autre, je n'accepterai jamais de faire ce qu'il attend de moi. Cette offrande est donc la seule solution à ma survie, Harry…

Visiblement, il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Il leva un visage étonné vers Fiona avant de se plonger dans une réflexion plus intense.

- Le problème, c'est qu'il vaudrait quand même mieux assurer votre protection, évoqua t'il après un instant. Qui vous dit que Voldemort n'est pas en train de penser au moyen vous faire payer votre audace en ce moment ?

- Pas grand-chose, je sais. Mais mon fils ne maîtrise pas les quatre éléments et Voldemort ne m'en a jamais voulu de ne pas lui avoir transmis ce don. Ce qui soutien ma thèse que la paternité lui apparaît plus importante que tous les projets les plus fous qu'il comptait mettre en œuvre en se servant de moi.

- Mais il sait aussi qu'en vous laissant votre liberté, il s'engage peut-être à sa perte si vous décidiez de le combattre vous-même.

- Non, Harry. Nous nous tenons autant l'un que l'autre car, si je commettais l'erreur d'utiliser de mes pouvoirs contre lui, je suis sûr qu'il s'en prendrait à ceux qui me sont chers sans aucune hésitation. Dès le départ, Voldemort n'a jamais cherché à savoir qui était le père de l'enfant. Je sais aujourd'hui que c'était un compromis pour que je le laisse avoir un peu d'autorité sur mon fils, mais je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que la vie de Severus serait en grand danger s'il venait à découvrir son identité. Sans compter celle d'Elina, en admettant qu'il vienne à en apprendre l'existence…

Harry en resta sans voix. Pour avoir lui-même perdu ses parents et Sirius, il savait quelle valeur représentait la vie d'un proche ou d'un ami et il se voyait déjà peut-être à l'origine du déchirement, voire de la disparition d'une famille entière s'il s'obstinait dans sa première intention. Plus encore que le prix d'une vie, il était bien placé pour savoir toute la détresse qu'imposait le sacrifice d'une mère, mais il aurait pu découler de terribles conséquences de ne rien dire aussi, et il passa de longues minutes à peser le pour et le contre. Ce que Fiona crut percevoir.

- Je te promets que si j'entends quoi que ce soit qui puisse avoir une incidence néfaste sur la sécurité du monde de la magie, j'en informerai immédiatement Dumbledore ou quiconque ayant pris sa suite. Alors… ? osa t'elle avec appréhension.

- D'accord…, décida t'il enfin après quelques secondes supplémentaires.

Fiona poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Je ne voulais pas te le dire avant parce que je reconnais que ce n'est pas ce qui m'a poussée à partir, mais je pense à toi aussi. J'ai vu Voldemort se détacher peu à peu de l'obsession qu'il avait à vouloir te nuire en voyant grandir ce garçon. Je ne dirai pas qu'il a changé au point de t'avoir oublié, mais peut-être qu'il prendra conscience de la valeur de l'amour qu'il n'a jamais connu, et le temps qu'il passe à voir évoluer cet enfant est autant d'années où tu pourras toi-même envisager de te sentir un peu moins menacé.

- Un jour où l'autre, je serai obligé de l'affronter, lui avoua Harry, chose qu'il n'avait jamais dite à personne.

- Je sais. Mais tu viens déjà d'obtenir neuf ans de répit…

Harry lui sourit doucement en entendant enfin avec des mots ce qu'il avait toujours su être une certitude.

- Comment prenez-vous les choses ? demanda t'il en repensant à la renaissance qu'avait subi Fiona. Vous parvenez à accepter ce que Voldemort vous a fait ?

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui, mais ce que j'ai du mal à supporter, c'est de savoir que j'ai été morte, lâcha t'elle faiblement. Je me sens si sale…

- Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je sais ce que c'est, mais j'ai déjà ressenti cette sensation en étant épargné alors que mes parents sont morts. …Même si on a fait que me raconter des faits qui datent maintenant de 29 ans... On n'y va ? proposa t'il en se levant.

Fiona lui rendit un sourire timide, mais chargé d'estime, et le suivit.

Leur entrée dans la salle eut aussitôt raison des derniers commentaires encore échangés et ils reprirent leurs places. Ron et Hermione comprirent au premier coup d'œil quelle allait être la décision d'Harry et préférèrent baisser les yeux sur la table pour masquer la surprise qui découlait de leur désapprobation. Il saurait sûrement les convaincre de jouer le jeu eux aussi lorsqu'il se sera expliqué...

Fiona était encore inquiète et redoutait qu'Harry ne change d'avis au dernier moment, mais il annonça :

- Nous en resterons là.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Dumbledore aussi subjugué que les autres. Il étudia celui de Fiona qui redevint d'une tristesse affligeante, hésita un moment, et se leva en pointant sa baguette sur l'onde ensorcelée pour la faire disparaître. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute à présent qu'elle avait dit la vérité et qu'elle était bien celle qu'elle prétendait être. Selon lui, seul ce point importait pour l'instant.

- J'estime que nous détenons suffisamment d'éléments pour avoir répondu aux principales préoccupations qui nous on fait nous réunir aujourd'hui, déclara t'il simplement avant de s'asseoir à nouveau.

Résignés à la décision du vieil homme, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient maintenant terriblement gênés de se trouver soudain face à celle qu'ils n'avaient pas hésité à qualifier d'usurpatrice et personne n'osait plus la regarder.

- Miss Mandelsen, reprit Dumbledore. Je crois que des excuses s'imposent et, même si je doute que vous soyez en mesure de nous pardonner un jour, permettez-moi de vous les adresser. Je reconnais officiellement devant cette assemblée que nous n'avons pas su accorder la confiance que vous attendiez de notre part et en réfèrerai dès demain au Ministère de la Magie.

Visiblement, Rogue était frustré et soucieux que l'éponge soit passée aussi facilement sur un fait qui avait pourtant tout l'air de relever de la plus haute importance, mais il était si désemparé aussi, de devoir admettre son erreur. Il sursauta presque en voyant Dumbledore se tourner vers lui.

- Severus, nomma celui-ci en faisant semblant de ne rien voir. Voudriez-vous la raccompagner, je vous prie ?

Dans un silence pesant, Rogue rejoignit Fiona et se plaça derrière elle, mais elle était à nouveau préoccupée et regardait l'espace vide qui avait accueilli la brume magique quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Viens…, dit-il simplement.

Fiona n'eut aucune réaction. Severus posa alors la main sur son bras avec douceur pour l'encourager à se lever mais elle se dégagea aussitôt sans le regarder et consentit à obtempérer.

Dumbledore se fit inquiet de voir que les choses seraient plus difficiles encore qu'il ne l'avait pensé et baissa les yeux pour ne pas voir partir celle qu'il avait le sentiment d'avoir profondément trahie…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le retour au manoir d'Aylesbury se fit dans un silence chargé de culpabilité. Severus fut accueilli par des domestiques aux visages interrogateurs, mais les mots leur étaient inutiles pour comprendre ce qui avait découlé de la réunion de l'Ordre. Fiona fut agréablement surprise de constater qu'elle n'était pas observée comme une bête curieuse, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, et elle se contenta d'attendre de voir ce qui allait être décidé pour elle.

- Je crois que nous allons éviter les présentations pour ce soir, commença Severus. Madame Samms, désigna t'il. Allez préparer la chambre du premier, je vous prie.

- Bien, Monsieur.

La jeune femme de chambre se précipita dans les escaliers d'un pas léger.

- Quant à vous, reprit-il à l'attention de tous. Je souhaiterais vous voir dans le petit salon d'ici une demi-heure.

Les autres employés acquiescèrent poliment et regagnèrent leurs quartiers.

- J'ai besoin de te parler dans mon bureau, proposa Severus le plus agréablement possible en se tournant ensuite vers Fiona.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien à te dire, cingla t'elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Rogue se redressa légèrement et parut blessé par sa réaction.

- Je voulais juste t'informer qu'il est bien évident que je ne te demanderai plus de prendre de potion à partir de maintenant.

- Dois-je prendre ça comme une faveur enfin accordée ?

Severus fronça les sourcils devant ce ton agressif auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Il s'en voulait terriblement, certes, mais sa fierté le poussa à se faire plus dur lui aussi.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais rien à me dire, riposta t'il en avançant soudain.

Il frôla Fiona debout au milieu de l'entrée et disparut au coin du premier couloir venu. Elle ferma les yeux en réprimant un sanglot et leva un visage triste vers l'escalier.

Elle avait tellement attendu ce moment ! Celui où elle pourrait enfin se retrouver chez elle, mais il n'en était rien. Que valait la liberté si cela impliquait qu'elle perde les siens ? Maintenant, elle allait avoir besoin de temps pour tout reconstruire et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi découragée qu'aujourd'hui. Epuisée, elle se décida à gravir les marches qui l'éloignaient un peu plus de la pièce en sous-sol qu'elle espérait bien ne plus jamais revoir.

Fiona connaissait le manoir et se dirigea vers la chambre que Severus lui avait attribuée. Elle y trouva Madame Samms affairée à terminer de préparer le lit et se força à adopter une attitude plus joyeuse en voyant le sourire que lui adressait la femme de chambre. Fiona ne l'avait jamais vue mais apprécia d'emblée la vivacité que dégageait la sorcière.

- Bonsoir, fit celle-ci. J'ai presque fini, assura t'elle.

- Prenez votre temps, Madame Samms.

- Loretta, Madame. Loretta, répéta la femme de chambre d'une voix traînante qui montait souvent dans les aigus, comme si elle semblait toujours s'indigner de quelque chose. Nous n'allons pas nous attacher aux convenances !

- Très bien, accepta Fiona en esquissant à nouveau un mince sourire.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous indiquer où est la salle de bain ? s'enquit Loretta.

- Non. Je sais où elle se trouve.

- Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser vous reposer. J'ai pris la liberté d'apporter l'une de mes chemises de nuit puisque je sais que vous n'en avez pas. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, la chambre de Madame Norton est juste deux portes plus loin, après la vôtre. Et celle de Madame O'Donnell, qui assure l'intendance, est la suivante.

- Merci, Loretta. Nous nous verrons demain ?

- Bien sûr, Madame. Je… je sais que c'est peut-être mal venu, hésita t'elle soudain en tripotant ses mains nerveusement. Mais je vous souhaite tout de même de passer une bonne nuit.

- Vous aussi, se contenta de répondre Fiona sans animosité.

Madame Samms referma la porte sur elle et Fiona se retrouva seule. La pièce n'avait pas changé. Elle était gaie et accueillante avec la particularité d'avoir la forme d'un éventail puisque tout un pan de mur appartenait à une tourelle encastrée directement dans la façade de la maison. De hautes croisées décorées de losanges de plomb longeaient la paroi arrondie et s'ouvraient sur le jardin qu'on pouvait également voir depuis le lit à baldaquin placé à l'opposé.

Fiona regarda longuement ce qui allait être _sa_ chambre, _son_ lit, _ses_ meubles et s'attarda un instant sur ce qui serait aussi _ses_ fenêtres, pendant les jours, les semaines et peut-être les mois à venir. Finalement, la seule chose qu'elle allait regretter serait de ne plus voir celle qu'avait inventée Elina avec son père. Mais comment se rendre là-bas sans se souvenir des moments difficiles qu'elle y avait vécus ?

Plus encore que par cette question sans réponse, elle fut soudain submergée par ce que Voldemort avait fait d'elle, de son corps, de son âme. Le souffle maintenant court de revoir en pensée sa résurrection, elle se retourna, se jeta sur la porte et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain qu'elle savait être la plus proche.

Avec des gestes rapides, elle ouvrit quelques robinets et se déshabilla le plus vite possible. Enfin nue, elle s'engouffra sous l'eau fumante et parfumée de la douche et s'acharna sur ce corps qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus comme étant le sien. Elle avait dit à Harry qu'elle se sentait sale, et c'était justement ça. Elle avait l'impression de sentir l'odeur de la mort lui monter aux narines. A bien y réfléchir, cet effluve suave et écœurant l'accompagnait depuis qu'elle avait vu les images du rituel accomplissant ce qui était impensable.

Et pourtant, c'était bien elle. C'était son âme et ses pouvoirs qu'elle s'était vue restitués par les aptitudes magiques d'une créature immonde et répugnante. C'était son corps dans la peau d'une autre, fixé à tout jamais par le Polynectar si cruellement additionné d'incantations maléfiques. Mais rien n'y faisait, Fiona frottait et frottait encore sa peau maintenant rougie et n'arrêta son geste que lorsque l'épuisement eut raison de ses efforts acharnés.

Désespérée, elle finit par se laisser tomber sur la faïence du bac étroit de la douche et laissa couler sur son visage une eau bien différente que celle qui s'abattait toujours sur ses épaules : celle de ses larmes.

Après de longues minutes, elle se résigna enfin à sortir et s'enveloppa d'un peignoir. Elle se glissa dans le couloir, l'oreille aux aguets, en redoutant de croiser quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas manqué de s'étonner de son état. Mais le manoir était désert et silencieux et elle retourna dans sa chambre où elle s'endormit aussitôt.

_Fiona avait la terrible sensation d'étouffer. Elle essaya de porter les mains à sa gorge, mais cela lui fut impossible. Pourquoi ? se dit-elle. Elle fit une seconde tentative et essuya un nouvel échec. Elle voulait comprendre…_

_Pour la troisième fois, elle tenta de tirer sur sa main droite : sans succès. Et la gauche ne répondait pas davantage. Elles restaient immobiles et s'obstinaient l'une et l'autre à se figer le long de son corps. En fait, elle se rendit compte que son corps tout entier était impossible à bouger et baignait dans une substance encore inconnue à ses sens embrouillés._

_Elle voulut ouvrir les yeux mais n'y parvint pas. Alors peut-être étaient-ils déjà ouverts mais qu'elle ne voyait rien ? Cependant, elle n'entendait pas non plus. Quel était donc cet étrange endroit qui l'enserrait sans douleur, mais sans sons et surtout, sans lumière ?_

_Quatrième essai. Rien à faire. Même ses jambes n'obéissaient pas à la volonté que leur insufflait son esprit. Curieux, vraiment curieux…_

_Et ce goût. Ou peut-être était-ce une odeur ? Non. Un goût, détermina t'elle finalement avec certitude. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour absorber un peu de cette matière chaude et friable qui la cernait. C'était un mélange surprenant, parfois composé de billes minuscules qui craquaient sous la dent. Etait-ce… ? Mais oui, c'était ça : de la terre ! Elle était entourée de terre ! Elle était enterrée… !_

Elle se redressa soudain dans son lit et se mit à crier…

Les mains plaquées sur son visage, Fiona ne suffoquait plus mais éprouvait encore l'effroyable impression de manquer d'air et haletait à en perdre connaissance. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Madame Norton qui se précipita à son chevet. Elle fut aussitôt suivie de Severus qui préféra s'arrêter sur le seuil.

- Vous avez fait un cauchemar ? comprit immédiatement la nurse en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Ce n'est rien, assura Fiona en écartant ses mains qu'elle passa ensuite dans ses cheveux pour dégager son visage. Ça va aller…

Mais son regard perdu et la pâleur de sa peau laissaient pourtant supposer le contraire et Madame Norton s'en inquiéta.

- Je peux sûrement faire quelque chose pour vous ? proposa t'elle avec douceur.

- Je m'en remettrai, réitéra Fiona. C'est juste que je me suis retrouvée… enfin, j'ai encore un épouvantable goût de terre dans la bouche, mais ça va passer.

A son retour au manoir, Rogue avait relaté les faits évoqués lors de la réunion de l'Ordre à ses employés et Madame Norton commençait à se faire une idée de ce que venait d'éprouver Fiona. Les traits de la nurse se marquèrent soudain d'un air déterminé.

- Allons. La terre, vous la maîtrisez parfaitement et je ne pense pas un seul instant qu'elle ait envie de vous faire du mal, argumenta t'elle avec conviction.

Fiona leva vers elle un visage plus serein en entendant ces mots. C'était si vrai ! La terre était son alliée. Il en avait toujours été ainsi et elle se serait écartée d'elle-même au lieu de chercher à l'étouffer si quelqu'un avait tenté de l'y ensevelir. Comment n'avait-elle pas songé à cela plus tôt ?

Madame Norton sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe de chambre et conjura un grand verre d'eau qu'elle tendit à Fiona. La jeune femme l'accepta et soupira profondément en s'attardant sur les plis de ses draps qui n'offraient pourtant aucun intérêt, mais avaient l'avantage de lui apporter une vision neutre de ce qui l'entourait. Severus s'en alla en sentant qu'il était inutile et que, de toute façon, Fiona s'obstinait à ne pas le voir.

- Voulez-vous que je reste à vos côtés le temps que vous vous rendormiez ? insista la nurse.

Fiona regarda à nouveau cette femme aux intonations rassurantes et aux paroles pleines de sagesse et de réconfort. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir à son égard un nouvel élan de gratitude, tout comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'elle était dans le sous-sol.

- Non, refusa t'elle cependant. Je vous assure que ça va déjà mieux.

- J'espère que vous ne faites souvent ce genre de cauchemar ?

- C'est la première fois, confia Fiona. Et grâce à vous, ce sera aussi la dernière. Merci, Madame Norton. Je vous assure que ça va et vous pouvez aller vous coucher.

- Bon. J'accepte de le faire parce que je vois bien que vous reprenez des couleurs. Mais n'hésitez pas à venir me chercher si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. La porte de ma…

- Oui, je sais, coupa Fiona en esquissant un sourire reconnaissant. Loretta m'en a parlé.

- Très bien, se résigna la nurse en se levant. Mais promettez-moi de ne pas hésiter.

Fiona confirma silencieusement et regarda partir Madame Norton avec un visage enfin apaisé.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez penser de ce chapitre. Il est assez triste et pourtant si criant de vérités réellement vécues par cette pauvre Fiona. Il marque également un tournant important de l'histoire ; vous allez enfin retrouver Elina, faire connaissance avec la totalité des employés du domaine, voir comment vont évoluer les relations entre Fiona et Severus. Bref, la suite est rédigée de façon à ce que vous ayez un petit bout de la vie de chacun (mais sans Jeffrey et Voldemort ! Désolée, je garde le suspense pour plus tard… lol).

J'attends vos reviews qui sont toujours une grande source d'encouragement pour moi et vous souhaite un bon week-end de Pâques.

Bisous et à bientôt.  
Volderine


	44. Cohabitation difficile

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… éè).

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Coucou à tous !

Hmm, je viens de relire le chapitre avant de le publier : j'adore la fin ! Je glisse une p'tite info sur le suivant avant de vous laisser lire celui-ci : Fiona lèvera difficilement ses appréhensions à tenter d'en savoir un peu plus sur sa fille. Les relations avec Rogue seront toujours aussi glaciales. Eeeet… vous retrouverez enfin Elina et les élèves qu'elle a l'habitude de côtoyer. Comme pour le personnel du manoir, je ferai un rappel de l'identité de chacun en début de texte pour que tout le monde s'y retrouve.

Bonne lecture…

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Personnages que j'ai inventés : **

_- Employés du manoir d'Aylesbury :_

**Helen Norton** (dite « Nounou Norton » pour Elina - veuve) : la nurse  
**Mildred O'Donnell** (vieille fille) : l'intendante

**Rosa Jones** (célibataire) : la cuisinière  
**Loretta Samms** (épouse de Gilford) : la femme de chambre  
**Gilford Samms** : entretien du manoir, bricolage, améliorations, etc…  
**William Green** (veuf) : vieux jardinier au grand coeur

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapitre 44 - Cohabitation difficile**

( La pire de toutes les mésalliances est celle du cœur - _Sébastien Roch Nicolas, dit Chamfort_ )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le lendemain matin, Fiona s'éveilla en n'ayant pas la moindre notion de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Elle s'habilla d'une robe de chambre que Loretta avait eu la délicatesse de laisser sur un portemanteau près de l'entrée, et descendit vers la cuisine.

Elle y trouva Madame Norton et Loretta aidées d'autres personnes inconnues et tous participaient à desservir la table où ils venaient de prendre un repas.

- Est-il donc si tard que vous ayez déjà pris votre petit déjeuner ? demanda Fiona un peu gênée de s'être faite attendre.

Madame Norton s'arma d'un large sourire en l'apercevant et vint la guider pour l'inviter à entrer dans la pièce en voyant qu'elle restait sur le seuil de la porte.

- Non, rassurez-vous, l'excusa la nurse. Il n'est que 9 heures mais nous avons pour habitude de nous lever tôt. Venez. Puisque Monsieur Rogue est partit pour le collège je vais moi-même faire les présentations.

Les employés du domaine abandonnèrent leurs tâches pour venir se placer devant Fiona qu'ils accueillaient déjà avec des visages avenants.

- Vous ne m'en voulez pas, Mildred ? s'enquit Madame Norton auprès d'une autre femme.

- Faites donc, ma chère, l'autorisa celle-ci.

- Voici donc Mildred O'Donnell, notre intendante.

Madame O'Donnell s'avança poliment et lui serra la main. C'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années à l'allure stricte mais l'expression naturelle de son visage, surmonté d'un haut chignon de cheveux gris épinglés en désordre, dénotait une personnalité chaleureuse. Sa rigidité était sans doute due à la place qu'elle occupait au manoir et Fiona décela immédiatement la droiture qu'elle devait mettre un point d'honneur à associer à son travail.

- Vous connaissez déjà Loretta Samms, notre femme de ménage et de chambre, poursuivit la nurse. Et voici son mari, Gilford, chargé de l'aménagement de la maison, des réparations et menus travaux dont nous ne nous privons pas de le submerger à la moindre occasion, plaisanta t'elle en ponctuant sa phrase d'un adorable rire complice.

- C'est un plaisir, assura Gilford. Enfin, je veux dire, de vous rencontrer bien sûr, mais j'aime aussi beaucoup cette demeure qui offre tant de possibilités pour le bricoleur que je suis, que je ne me lasse pas d'y apporter sans cesse mes compétences.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, confirma Mildred sans animosité. Depuis quelques temps, ce cher Gilford à la folie des cabanes de jardin, des kiosques et des bassins qu'il fait pousser comme des champignons aux quatre coins du parc.

Monsieur Samms ne parut pas offusqué par la remarque mais marmonna tout de même de vagues excuses un peu gêné.

- Mon mari et moi résidons dans les dépendances, l'informa Loretta. Mais si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir.

Elle gratifia Fiona d'un sourire et le jeune couple se plaça en retrait. Madame Norton se tourna ensuite vers un vieil homme à la peau ridée et bronzée par le soleil. Comprenant que c'était à son tour d'être présenté, il s'avança vers Fiona le menton légèrement baissé comme s'il observait sans cesse ses interlocuteurs avec humilité. Il enleva son chapeau qu'il garda à la main.

- William Green, le jardinier, annonça Madame Norton.

- Soyez la bienvenue, dit-il avec douceur en lui tendant une main rendue rêche et puissante par le travail de la terre.

- Et enfin, Rosa Jones, notre cuisinière.

La femme qui avait accouru vers Fiona lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Aylesbury, et qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir un jour dans la chambre des sous-sols, l'accueillit avec la même ferveur que les autres employés venaient de lui témoigner et semblait s'être déchargée de toute crainte maintenant qu'elle savait qui était réellement Fiona.

- Ah, et puis j'oubliais, reprit Madame Norton. Vous avez compris que j'étais la nourrice attitrée de Miss Elina, mais mon prénom est Helen et, bien entendu, vous pouvez m'appeler ainsi si vous le souhaitez.

A l'évocation de sa fille, Fiona se rembrunit légèrement mais assura qu'elle saurait s'en souvenir et la remercia de sa proposition.

- Vous pouvez faire de même avec chacun d'entre nous, renchérit l'intendante. Et pour éviter toute incommodité dans les relations que nous allons échanger, sachez que nous sommes tous sorciers. Il y a quelques années, Monsieur Dumbledore a jugé bon de remplacer les membres de son Ordre qui nous ont précédés et nous connaissons parfaitement les particularités de votre fille dont nous avons à charge la protection. Mais nous aurons largement le temps d'en reparler plus tard. Pour l'instant, je pense que vous préférez sans doute manger un peu et vous réhabituer au manoir.

Fiona osa un sourire timide et s'installa à table.

- Je m'en occupe, proposa Rosa Jones en allant ouvrir quelques placards.

- Quant à moi, fit Monsieur Green en se recoiffant de son couvre-chef. Je retourne à mes fleurs.

Les Samms s'apprêtaient eux aussi à sortir mais Madame Norton fit comprendre, d'un trémoussement embarrassé, qu'elle avait encore quelque chose à dire et tout le monde s'arrêta dans son élan.

- Monsieur Rogue nous a réunis hier soir, commença t'elle de ce ton maternel qui lui allait si bien. Il nous a informés de ce que vous avez subi et je voulais vous faire part de notre soutien à tous et de notre compassion. D'ailleurs, il est peut-être un peu tôt pour ça, mais si vous souhaitez en parler à quelqu'un…

Fiona ne sut quelle attitude adopter mais elle répondit avec sincérité :

- Merci, Madame Norton. …Merci à vous tous, ajouta t'elle en les regardant un à un.

- En parlant de Monsieur Rogue, se permit d'évoquer Mildred un peu honteuse de devoir changer de sujet. En principe, il rentre rarement dîner pendant les mois scolaires, mais il prévoit de le faire ce soir.

- Très bien, convint simplement Fiona qui ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre de plus éloquent.

- Hum, hum…, toussota la femme de chambre. Il y a autre chose, hésita t'elle en ne sachant comment s'y prendre pour annoncer ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Elle se tourna vers son mari qui comprit aussitôt à quoi elle faisait allusion.

- Euh, oui…, l'aida t'il. Nous en avons discuté entre nous ce matin, avant que vous ne descendiez. Monsieur Rogue n'a pas eu le temps de nous laisser d'instructions avant de partir et personne parmi nous ne sait s'il a pensé à modifier les protections du manoir de façon à ce que vous puissiez entrer et sortir à votre guise. Dans le doute, nous estimons donc qu'il serait préférable que vous restiez dans l'enceinte du domaine au moins pour la journée.

Enfermée une fois de plus, songea tristement Fiona.

- Ça ne fait rien, assura t'elle. Je n'en avais pas l'intention de toute façon.

Soulagés de voir qu'elle ne prenait pas trop mal cette restriction, chacun partit cette fois, à l'exception de la cuisinière qui déposa un plateau généreusement garni sur la table. Fiona mangea sans réel appétit et n'échangea que des banalités avec Rosa qui dirigeait la vaisselle récemment lavée à coup de baguette pour la ranger dans les placards.

- Bon, eh bien, je vais y aller, dit-elle lorsqu'elle eut fini. Je dois me rendre au village pour y faire quelques courses.

Elle semblait embarrassée cependant d'abandonner Fiona alors qu'elle n'avait pas terminé.

- Allez-y, Madame Jones, la déchargea t'elle. Je m'occuperai de tout ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Très bien, dans ce cas… Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose de particulier ? Je peux faire un détour, ça ne me dérange pas.

Fiona réfléchit un instant, mais de quoi aurait-elle bien pu avoir besoin dans un manoir qui possédait déjà tout ce qu'il fallait ?

- Non, je vous remercie, répondit-elle. …Ah si, si vous pouviez me trouver au moins une robe…

- Etes-vous sûre de ne pas préférer en choisir une vous-même ?

- Prenez celle que vous voudrez, la délégua Fiona d'un ton morne. Je vous fais confiance.

- Bon, je verrai ce que je peux faire, accepta Rosa en évaluant la taille de la jeune femme d'une œillade discrète.

Fiona termina son petit déjeuner dans une solitude qui était loin de l'incommoder. Tous les employés du manoir n'avaient pas hésité à lui réserver leur meilleur accueil mais elle culpabilisait de ne pouvoir leur adresser autre chose que des sourires un peu coincés et un vocabulaire aussi pauvre qu'un désert. Cela dit, elle repensa à Severus et se satisfait finalement de savoir qu'elle ne le verrait pas de la journée. Ils s'étaient séparés en si mauvais termes la veille, que Fiona redoutait maintenant de devoir lui parler.

Puis, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Jeffrey qui lui manquait déjà. Avec des gestes mécaniques, elle déposa son plateau dans l'évier et nettoya la vaisselle qu'elle avait utilisée en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à cet instant. Rongée à l'idée qu'il puisse lui en vouloir de l'avoir abandonné, elle refoula quelques larmes et se jura de ne pas ajouter d'autres tourments à ceux qui la submergeaient déjà. Après tout, elle l'avait dit à Harry lorsqu'ils en avaient parlé, elle était persuadée que Voldemort ne ferait pas de son fils un être mauvais et elle choisit de se raccrocher à cette certitude pour ne pas avoir à souffrir de la séparation qu'elle s'était elle-même imposée.

Jeffrey continuerait à recevoir une éducation rigoureuse, instruite dans un climat très particulier bien sûr, mais elle ferait de lui un sorcier droit et juste, avec peut-être un peu trop d'assurance et de maturité pour un enfant de son âge. Le plus important, c'est qu'il n'était pas en danger et Fiona s'en conforta en songeant que, dans l'immédiat, elle allait avoir bien d'autres préoccupations pour arriver à se reconstruire et réintégrer la normalité du monde magique qu'elle avait quitté depuis si longtemps.

Il lui faudrait reconquérir sa fille, montrer aux sorciers dont elle venait de faire la connaissance qu'elle pouvait être autre chose qu'une jeune femme taciturne, triste, découragée, et que rien ne semblait passionner. Il lui faudrait également apprendre à accepter les agissements des êtres en qui elle avait eu confiance, à défaut de les pardonner et, surtout, savoir quelle évolution elle souhaitait apporter la relation qu'elle avait eue avec le seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé. Toutes ces résolutions lui apparaissaient déjà comme un combat insurmontable et Fiona préféra ne plus y penser.

Et finalement, elle se posa une autre question bien plus proche du présent dans lequel elle refusait toujours de se projeter : qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire de sa journée ?

Pour l'instant, elle trouverait au moins une occupation en se rendant dans sa salle de bain où elle aurait tout le loisir de se préparer. Mais arrivée dans sa chambre, elle fut confrontée à la bonne humeur innée de Madame Samms venue aérer, refaire le lit, épousseter les tentures et Fiona se trouva confuse de la gêner dans son travail. Malgré les paroles rassurantes que lui adressa la femme de chambre, elle attrapa ses affaires et ressortit pour utiliser une autre salle de bain que la sienne.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une demi-heure pour se laver, enfiler son vieux jean et son pull trop grand. Fiona décida ensuite d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque et peut-être même dans le petit salon en se souvenant avec nostalgie des longues heures qu'elle avait apprécié d'y passer en compagnie de Remus ou d'autres sorciers.

Elle ne croisa personne en chemin et la pièce n'était pas éclairée lorsqu'elle y entra. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette, Fiona se contenta d'ouvrir les rideaux et le soleil, qui brillait déjà haut dans le ciel, déversa sa lumière sur les rayonnages inchangés dans leur disposition d'après ce qu'elle put constater après un rapide tour d'horizon. Il y avait bien de nouveaux ouvrages, bien sûr, mais ils n'entravaient en rien la chaleur que dégageait déjà l'endroit dix ans plus tôt et Fiona eut l'impression furtive -qui ne dura que quelques secondes-, de n'être jamais partie de ce manoir. Même le bureau de Severus était conforme à son souvenir : des piles de livres y étaient strictement alignées, les encriers pleins étaient soigneusement refermés, les plumes lissées étaient ordonnées sur leur support selon leur usage et le fauteuil avait été replacé dans la droite ligne de l'ensemble, attendant que quelqu'un vienne s'y asseoir pour travailler.

Après un profond soupir, Fiona choisit un livre au hasard et s'installa sur le canapé de l'espace aménagé en salon. Elle n'eut pas sitôt tenté de s'intéresser à sa lecture, que la porte s'ouvrit et se fut au tour de Loretta de s'excuser en pensant l'avoir dérangée.

- C'est le ménage, Madame, argumenta t'elle de sa voix gaie et ondulante. Il faut bien qu'il se fasse.

- Ne vous gênez pas pour moi, Loretta. De toute façon, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer.

Fiona remit le grimoire où elle l'avait pris et déambula jusqu'au petit salon. Cette fois, quelqu'un était venu ouvrir la double porte-fenêtre donnant sur le jardin et l'air frais des matins de septembre furetait dans la pièce qui, elle non plus, n'avait pas changé.

Mais là encore, Loretta se présenta armée d'un plumeau, de quelques pots de cire et s'arrêta en apercevant Fiona.

- Décidément, Madame. Vous me voyez confuse. Si vous voulez, je peux revenir plus tard ?

Fiona n'y trouva rien de particulièrement drôle mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Ce n'est rien, l'excusa t'elle. Il fait si beau que je vais aller m'asseoir dehors. Je ne pense pas que Monsieur Green ait décidé d'entreprendre la taille de tous les arbustes du parc et je trouverai bien un endroit où me mettre.

Un peu surprise du ton plaisantin qu'avait presque employé Fiona, le sourire s'élargit sur le visage de Loretta qui se mit aussitôt à l'ouvrage.

Fiona dirigea ses pas vers l'un des kiosques édifiés par Gilford et dont il avait lui-même décidé de l'architecture d'après ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre lors de la présentation des employés du domaine. Le premier qu'elle trouva invitait au romantisme de par ses treillages d'un blanc satiné ouverts en arc de cercle et richement rehaussés de vasques de fleurs suspendues en leur centre. Différentes variétés étaient intercalées entre les montants soutenant la toiture et les treillages se terminaient en arcades ajourées, apportant juste ce qu'il fallait d'originalité à l'ensemble qui restait cependant d'apparence sobre et légère. Les boiseries pleines constituant la partie basse du kiosque étaient entourées d'autres plantes à l'extérieur, qui nécessitaient la pleine terre, et étaient elles-mêmes serties d'une allée de graviers.

Fiona s'installa à l'intérieur, sur un banc épousant la forme octogonale des murets, et contempla le reste du parc à travers les guirlandes de fleurs doucement ballottées par le vent.

- Bienvenue dans la _maison du printemps_, entendit-elle dans son dos.

Elle se retourna. Monsieur Green, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, vint la rejoindre et s'assit à ses côtés.

- La maison du printemps ? répéta Fiona avec curiosité.

- C'est le nom que porte ce kiosque, expliqua t'il du ton délicatement paternel et serein si souvent observé chez les gens de son âge. Contrairement à ce qu'a pu laisser entendre Mildred ce matin, Gilford n'a construit que quatre kiosques dans ce jardin : un pour chaque saison.

- C'est original. Un jour, il faudra que je visite la maison de l'hiver, celle de l'automne, sans oublier l'été, bien sûr.

- L'automne est magnifique lorsque la saison qui s'y rapporte l'orne de ses couleurs mordorées. A l'inverse de celui-ci, Monsieur Samms a choisi de teinter ses boiseries de châtain et les fleurs qui l'agrémentent n'en ressortent que plus vivantes de couleurs encore. L'hiver est gris perle. Il est le seul à être fermé par des fenêtres dotées de carreaux croisés de losanges de plomb qui rehausse agréablement l'ensemble et les camélias qui l'entourent y sont superbes. L'été est d'un jaune pâle discret. C'est sans doute le plus fleuri de tous, mais il faut dire que la saison s'y prête…

- Cela représente un énorme travail. Comment lui est venue cette idée ? s'intéressa Fiona.

Monsieur Green prit une longue inspiration et sa voix se fit plus chevrotante.

- Je savais bien que nous finirions par y venir mais j'hésitais à aborder le sujet, soupira t'il. En fait, c'est votre fille qui lui a demandé de les construire. Elle lui a en quelque sorte passé commande et il s'est mis à son œuvre.

- Monsieur Green…

- William…

- Très bien, consentit Fiona. William, que les choses soient bien claires : il est bien évident que je ne connais pas grand-chose de mon enfant, mais ne soyez pas gêné si elle doit être citée dans une conversation. Je me doute qu'elle a participé à énormément d'évènements au sein de ce manoir puisqu'elle y vit depuis sa naissance, il va donc être assez difficile d'éviter de mentionner son nom ou sa personne chaque fois qu'elle sera impliquée dans une action ou une initiative.

- Merci. Vous m'ôtez d'un poids qui me pesait au plus profond du cœur depuis votre retour.

Fiona lui adressa un sourire rassurant mais préféra ne pas persister sur un thème qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter très longtemps.

- Les cabanes de jardin qu'évoquait Madame O'Donnell portent-elles des noms aussi ? demanda t'elle pour changer de sujet.

- Non. En fait, elles sont réparties de façon à ce que je n'aie pas à trimballer mes outils d'un bout à l'autre du parc. Autrement dit, elles ne sont que le fruit de la compassion que Gilford porte à mon grand âge, plaisanta Monsieur Green. Il voulait simplement m'épargner de souffrir de mon dos qui m'incommode depuis plusieurs années.

- C'est une délicate attention de sa part.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment et reportèrent chacun leur attention sur la luxuriance du jardin.

- Le parc est la seule chose qui semble avoir changé en dix ans, ici, fit remarquer Fiona d'un air nostalgique.

- Si vous voulez, je vous en ferai faire le tour dans l'après-midi et nous pourrons en discuter. Mais pour l'instant, il est tard, je crois que nous devrions rejoindre les autres pour le déjeuner.

Fiona avait plus faim qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer, elle se leva de bon cœur et emboîta le pas du jardinier vers le manoir.

Tous les employés du domaine l'accueillirent à leur table. Elle se demandait justement si elle devrait être seule pour les repas et se réjouit finalement de pouvoir prendre celui-ci en leur compagnie. Cependant, elle voyait bien que les conversations avaient parfois des intonations bien peu naturelles. Même si elle venait d'éclaircir ce point auprès de Monsieur Green, les autres sorciers s'ingéniaient à éviter le sujet de sa fille. Ils hésitaient à rire trop fort aux anecdotes de certains, n'évoquaient pas de faits graves ou, au contraire, trop joyeux auxquels la longue absence de Fiona ne lui avait pas permis de participer. Mais elle apprécia cet instant de partage et passa l'après-midi à visiter le parc comme le lui avait proposé le jardinier.

Ce ne fut que vers 17 heures qu'elle s'angoissa à l'idée de devoir affronter Severus. Personne ne savait quand il rentrerait et Fiona passa 3 heures d'une longueur interminable à réfléchir à l'attitude qu'elle souhaitait adopter. Par moments, c'était une rage folle qu'elle ressentait à son égard, mais à d'autres, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'amour qu'ils s'étaient portés mutuellement. Et finalement, sa colère l'emporta sur ses sentiments car sa douleur était encore trop présente et intense pour lui permettre d'entrevoir la situation avec sérénité.

Fiona s'était installée dans le petit salon en attendant son retour et sursauta presque au bruit de la porte d'entrée. Elle entendit les employés du manoir accueillir Rogue dans le hall et rejoignit le groupe à son tour. Il l'observa sans expression particulière et Fiona, sans chercher à cacher sa rancœur, s'appuya en croisant les bras sur le chambranle du muret qui masquait l'escalier, en restant volontairement à l'écart.

- Il est tard, fit remarquer Madame O'Donnell dont le regard incertain passait de l'un à l'autre avec hésitation. Mais peut-être préférez-vous vous accorder un peu de temps avant de…

- Non, refusa Rogue en voyant bien qu'il était inutile d'insister. J'aimerais autant que nous dînions d'abord.

- Très bien, se résigna l'intendante. Tout est prêt, Rosa ?

- Oui, Madame, confirma la cuisinière.

Dans un silence glacé, tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Le déjeuner avait eu lieu dans la cuisine un peu plus tôt dans la journée et Fiona attendit de voir quelle place prendrait chacun avant de se décider à s'asseoir. Severus occupait un bout de la table. Les sorciers étaient répartis sur les côtés. Il ne lui restait donc plus que l'autre extrémité lui donnant de ce fait une vue imprenable sur celui qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de voir. Charmant, pensa t'elle. Voilà de quoi m'ouvrir l'appétit.

Justement, l'appétit, elle n'en eut pas beaucoup. Elle n'écoutait que distraitement les paroles échangées, supportait les œillades -aussi discrètes furent-elles- avec indifférence, passa le plus clair de son temps à jouer avec sa nourriture, et priait Merlin intérieurement pour que tout cela se termine au plus vite.

Et la fin du repas arriva enfin. Les sorciers nettement embarrassés tentèrent de donner le change en alimentant la fin des conversations de quelques plaisanteries. Cela dit, les comportements ne trompaient personne et Rogue et Fiona continuaient à se fusiller du regard. Tout au moins elle mais la rudesse naturelle du visage de Severus n'était pas pour arranger les choses.

- J'ai besoin de te parler, annonça t'il en s'attendant à un refus catégorique.

- Je t'écoute…

Il considéra ses employés qui hésitaient entre sortir ou entreprendre de débarrasser la table.

- Allons dans le petit salon, nous y serons mieux, décida t'il.

Elle se leva et le suivit d'un pas déterminé. Severus se laissa tomber lourdement dans un fauteuil, étendit ses bras sur la longueur des accoudoirs et, les jambes croisées, l'observa sans ciller. Cette position qui se voulait nonchalante fut à deux doigts d'agacer profondément Fiona, mais elle s'installa à son tour et attendit.

- Comment s'est passée ta journée ? se lança t'il.

- Elle s'est passée…

Rogue soupira légèrement, comprenant que les choses n'allaient pas être simples.

- J'ai parlé à Dumbledore aujourd'hui. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais ramener Elina avec moi, juste un soir ou deux pour commencer. Mais il estime que c'est trop tôt et suggère qu'on attende les vacances de Noël parce que c'est une période à l'ambiance familiale dont le contexte et la durée seraient plus favorables.

Fiona fut horrifiée d'apprendre qu'elle devrait patienter quatre longs mois avant de revoir sa fille. Elle resserra les mâchoires, plissa légèrement les yeux et toisa Rogue d'un air assassin. Il mit un moment avant de poursuivre devant l'agressivité de cette attitude.

- Je ne te cache pas qu'après réflexion, je ne peux pas faire autrement que partager son point de vue. Je pense qu'il ne faut rien brusquer et j'aimerais autant qu'Elina soit réellement préparée à l'idée de…

- D'avoir une mère ? compléta t'elle sans détour. Soit, puisque le grand Dumbledore en a décidé ainsi !

- Ne le prends pas sur ce ton, Fiona. Je me rends compte à quel point ça doit être difficile pour toi, mais je voudrais que tu comprennes…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Severus. Même si je donne l'impression de ne pas toujours savoir ce qu'il y a à comprendre, je ne laisserai jamais plus quiconque utiliser ma fille pour m'atteindre là où ça fait mal.

- Ne te sers pas de cette enfant comme d'une excuse, riposta aussitôt Rogue. C'est après moi que tu es en colère, alors ne viens pas me dire que tu as pris la décision de te protéger de tout et de tout le monde, y compris de tes propres sentiments. Je sais très bien que tu souffriras de cette attente mais Elina va avoir besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin d'elle, et c'est une enfant très particulière à qui on ne peut pas annoncer une nouvelle de cette importance du jour au lendemain sans que cela ait des répercutions considérables sur sa scolarité.

- Allons donc. Elle est si bête que ça pour qu'au bout d'une semaine de classe elle soit déjà en difficulté ?

- Non, réfuta Rogue d'un ton qu'il choisit volontairement de rendre plus calme. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Elle se débrouille comme elle peut mais c'est sans doute plus dur pour elle que pour les autres. En partie parce que sa personnalité n'arrange rien. Elle est d'un naturel enjoué, vive, curieuse de tout, et si ces qualificatifs peuvent apparaître comme étant des qualités, ils la desservent bien souvent car qu'elle est si impatiente de tout voir et de tout connaître, qu'elle survole ce qu'elle entreprend sans y apporter un minimum de concentration indispensable à un apprentissage efficace. Pour l'instant, elle en est encore à chercher ses marques depuis qu'elle est entrée au collège, et elle est bien plus intéressée par les particularités du château que par ce qu'on lui enseigne. Ce qui fait que je partage l'avis de Dumbledore lorsqu'il suggère de lui accorder le temps de prendre conscience que l'étude de la magie est une étape importante de sa vie à laquelle elle devra apporter une attention minutieuse. Un délai de quatre mois t'apparaît certainement démesuré mais, dans un sens, il aura aussi l'avantage de te permettre d'apprendre à la connaître à travers les récits que t'en feront les sorciers qui l'ont vue grandir et ça te laissera le temps de te familiariser avec un monde que tu as quitté depuis dix ans.

Fiona se fit plus calme devant cette évidence.

- Elle serait vraiment si perturbée que ça si on précipitait les choses ? demanda t'elle plus posément.

- Absolument, confirma Rogue en accompagnant ses mots d'un signe de tête affirmatif. Elle ne penserait plus qu'à l'instant où elle pourrait revenir à la maison le soir pour pouvoir être avec toi, c'est pourquoi nous ne la préviendrons qu'une semaine à l'avance.

- Je vois bien que tu t'évertues à ne pas prononcer certains mots mais je suppose que les pouvoirs que je lui ai transmis entrent en jeu dans le fait qu'elle doive redoubler d'assiduité, se culpabilisa Fiona.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable de quoi que ce soit. Pour ce qui est de son éducation à la magie traditionnelle, elle s'en sortira très bien parce qu'elle est loin d'être la seule aujourd'hui à avoir des facultés hors du commun. Poudlard a beaucoup changé depuis que tu en es partie. Depuis quelques années, des élèves y sont arrivés avec des dons particuliers et Dumbledore a obtenu, en accord avec le Ministère, que deux classes spéciales soient créées. L'une est une sorte de cours de rattrapage pour ces enfants qui, comme Elina, ont du mal à associer deux types de magie complètement différents. Ils reprennent ce qu'ils ont vu en cours, s'exercent à pratiquer les sortilèges que les autres élèves assimilent plus facilement, ce qui les maintient à un niveau tout à fait acceptable. L'autre classe est consacrée à leurs propres aptitudes mais pour les protéger des convoitises extérieures, ils sont pris chacun à part et sont entraînés à développer leurs pouvoirs sans que personne ne sache exactement de quoi ils sont capables. A part leur professeur, évidemment…

Fiona ne sut quoi dire. Elle devait bien admettre que Severus n'avait pas tort. Indépendamment de l'équilibre d'Elina, il lui faudrait elle-même du temps pour se reconstruire et elle s'en était d'ailleurs fait la réflexion lorsqu'elle avait pris seule son petit déjeuner. Offrir à sa fille le visage d'une mère désœuvrée, aux sourires trop rares pour se faire accueillante, n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moyen d'aborder des retrouvailles. Et, puisqu'elle ne savait rien d'Elina, elle devait faire l'effort d'accorder sa confiance à ceux qui savaient ce qui était le mieux pour son enfant. Elle baissa les yeux sur le tapis et, au vu de ces arguments, parut finalement accepter ce qu'on lui imposait de toute façon.

- Dans quelle maison est-elle ? s'intéressa Fiona dans un tout autre registre.

- Gryffondor.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Severus était plutôt satisfait d'avoir réussi à la convaincre mais, plus que la résignation à la décision qui venait d'être prise sans réel accord verbal, il fut confronté à la haine que déversait toujours Fiona lorsqu'elle posait les yeux sur lui, et ce fut plus qu'il ne put en supporter.

- Pourras-tu seulement me pardonner un jour ? osa t'il en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton doux.

- Je ne sais pas. Pour l'instant, je n'envisage même pas d'y penser.

- Enfin quoi, Fiona. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?

- M'accorder au moins le bénéfice du doute, par exemple ! cingla t'elle, furieuse.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais pas, persista Rogue en commençant à s'énerver aussi. Mets-toi à ma place. Comment aurais-tu agi si tu m'avais vu mort et qu'un beau jour, quelqu'un ayant mon apparence ce soit présenté ici, comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

- Je n'ai jamais su que j'étais morte, figure-toi ! Je ne me suis même jamais souvenue de cette période de ma vie. Mais j'aurais hésité à deux fois avant de t'enfermer dans un cachot !

Sentant le ton monter, Severus choisit de se faire raisonnable et répondit plus calmement :

- Ce n'est pas un cachot. C'est une pièce tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale et je te prierai de ne pas tout mélanger.

Fiona émit un souffle agacé et agita la main en signe d'exaspération.

- Il est bien temps de jouer sur les mots ! Et puis que voulais-tu qu'il t'arrive, je n'avais plus de pouvoirs !

- Et bien sûr, ça aurait dû être une raison suffisante pour te laisser te balader partout dans la maison en sachant qu'Elina était là ? Je n'aurais jamais pris ce risque et toi non plus si tu t'étais trouvée dans la même situation. Et d'ailleurs, qu'aurais-je bien pu lui dire pour expliquer ta présence !

- Oh, tu m'agaces ! lança t'elle en réitérant son geste d'impatience. Tu as toujours réponse à tout ! Je vais me coucher.

Elle se leva mais Rogue la rappela lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte.

- J'ai encore un point à préciser. Je vais faire en sorte que les protections du manoir soient levées pour que tu puisses sortir dès demain si tu le souhaites.

- Et pour aller où ? railla t'elle comme si on venait de lui annoncer la plus grosse absurdité de toute sa vie.

Voyant qu'elle s'obstinait toujours à exprimer sa rancœur, Severus ne répondit rien et elle sortit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fiona était couchée depuis longtemps quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Elle ne dormait pas. Allongée sur le côté, elle mordillait la tranche de l'ongle de son pouce lorsque son visiteur entra. Severus s'avança vers son lit mais elle ne lui accorda qu'un regard aussi glacé que ceux qu'elle lui avait adressés depuis qu'il était rentré du collège.

- Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu n'étais pas en train de passer la nuit à pleurer, se soulagea t'il en voyant que ça n'était pas le cas. Tu n'as besoin de rien ?

- Non. Ça va, consentit-elle à répondre.

Son ton était toujours aussi froid mais elle avait au moins fait l'effort de prononcer ces quelques mots avec une certaine neutralité.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Je suis sûre que vous allez trouver ça trop court (je parle de la p'tite conversation tendue d'un bout à l'autre entre Rogue et Fiona, lol). Rassurez-vous, la réconciliation (s'il y en a une ! hé, c'est pas dit) n'est pas pour tout de suite et vous serez servis en ce qui concerne les affrontements en tous genres.

Je termine en vous annonçant que les RAR du chapitre 43 sont prêtes sur mon blog (_pas possible elle les a faites _! Hum, taisez-vous je vous entend d'ici vous savez, lol) et vous souhaite un bon week-end.

Bisous à tous…

Volderine


	45. L'attente

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… éè).

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Je vous fais toutes mes excuses pour l'énorme retard que j'ai accumulé dans la mise à jour de cette fic. Ceux qui se sont rendus sur mon blog ont appris le décès de mon père, ce qui m'a obligée à m'absenter deux semaines. Aujourd'hui, je manque toujours de temps car j'aide ma p'tite maman à se soulager des nombreuses démarches qu'il reste encore à accomplir en pareille circonstance.

Je remercie du fond du cœur **Sabryna** et **Lionne99** pour leur message de soutien laissé sur mon blog. C'est toujours bon de recevoir quelques mots… Et bon retour à **Jeannanit** qui m'a manquée durant sa longue absence. Merci de m'avoir prévenue de ton retour.

Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps et vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 45. Bonne lecture…

PS : pas de RAR pour le chapitre 44. Désolée, mais maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le temps de les faire.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Personnages que j'ai inventés : **

_- Employés du manoir d'Aylesbury :_

**Helen Norton** (dite « Nounou Norton » pour Elina - veuve) : la nurse  
**Mildred O'Donnell** (vieille fille) : l'intendante

**Rosa Jones** (célibataire) : la cuisinière  
**Loretta Samms** (épouse de Gilford) : la femme de chambre  
**Gilford Samms** : entretien du manoir, bricolage, améliorations, etc…  
**William Green** (veuf) : vieux jardinier au grand coeur

_- Elèves de Poudlard :_

Dès le prochain chapitre.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapitre 45 - L'attente**

( Pas de citation cette fois-ci, je n'en ai pas trouvé qui me convenait )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fiona se réveilla bien avant l'aube mais préférait être sûre que Severus ait quitté le manoir avant de se lever. Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et reconnut le bruissement de sa longue robe longeant le couloir. Il est déjà prêt, songea t'elle. Encore une demi-heure le temps qu'il s'entretienne avec ses employés et il sera parti.

Une fois le délai écoulé, elle sortit de son lit. Loretta ne tarderait pas à venir s'occuper du ménage et Fiona décida de profiter de sa salle de bain personnelle avant de voir arriver la femme de chambre pour ne pas renouveler l'expérience malheureuse de la veille où elle l'avait gênée dans son travail.

La robe qu'avait choisi Rosa Jones au marché du village était parfaite. D'une jolie teinte marron glacé, elle tombait assez près du corps jusqu'à ses pieds mais restait sobre et simple. Fiona effaça quelques plis formés sur le velours frappé et descendit à la cuisine où les sorciers se réunissaient peu à peu.

Le petit déjeuner fut assez divertissant car chacun exposa ses projets et la conversation s'orienta ensuite sur les potins de la région sans oublier ceux du monde de la magie. Puis, Madame Norton décida de prendre les choses en main en comprenant que Fiona ne saurait pas comment occuper son temps aujourd'hui. Fiona soupçonnait d'ailleurs la nurse d'avoir eu un compte-rendu détaillé des petits désagréments de sa première journée au manoir.

- Nous avons du pain sur la planche car j'espère bien vous voir sourire au moins une fois avant la fin de la semaine, décréta Madame Norton.

Et Fiona le fit aussitôt mais assez timidement.

- Le simple fait de vous entendre parler m'y aide déjà beaucoup, assura t'elle.

- Parfait, vous allez commencer par m'accompagner en ville. Elina m'a envoyé une liste d'une longueur interminable sur ce qui lui manque. Enfin, selon ses propres critères, bien sûr… Et je compte sur vous pour m'aider à porter tous ces paquets.

- Ne l'accaparez pas trop longtemps, intervint l'intendante. Vous oubliez que je dois l'informer de la gestion du manoir et des changements qu'elle souhaite y voir être apportés.

- Quant à nous, renchérit Gilford Samms en incluant sa femme. Nous avons pour habitude, en cette période de l'année, d'aider Monsieur Green à choisir les arbustes que nous devrons planter cet automne et nous aimerions avoir votre avis.

- Eh bien, nous allons en avoir pour la semaine, constata Fiona, plaisantant presque.

- Ça tombe bien, conclut Helen Norton. Nous avons tout notre temps !

- Je suppose que je vais devoir attendre mon tour, se manifesta la cuisinière. Je comptais vous demander si vous avez des préférences pour la composition des repas. Si vous voulez que je prépare des plats en particulier, n'hésitez pas me faire des suggestions.

- Ne changez rien à vos habitudes, Rosa, la déchargea Fiona. Je ne suis pas difficile et, quoi que vous fassiez, ce sera parfait.

- Pour l'instant, nous allons surtout nous occuper de votre garde-robe, reprit la nurse. Nous avons entreposé toutes vos affaires au grenier et vous allez avoir besoin de vêtements chauds pour sortir. Cela dit, si vous ne souhaitez pas les conserver, Mildred ou Loretta peuvent vous prêter ce qu'il faut puisque vous avez à peu près la même taille.

Comme à chaque fois qu'on évoquait des faits ou des objets qui concernait sa vie _d'avant_, Fiona se rembrunit en entendant ces mots. Mais elle accepta de jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'on avait gardé de ses effets personnels et suivit Madame Norton jusqu'au premier étage. Le hasard voulu que les deux femmes terminent leur conversation lorsqu'elles arrivèrent près de la porte de la chambre d'Elina et elles s'en trouvèrent aussi gênées l'une que l'autre. Elles s'arrêtèrent même sans vraiment l'avoir décidé.

- Voulez-vous entrer ? proposa la nurse.

Fiona était si mal à l'aise qu'elle en retenait sa respiration et regarda Madame Norton d'un air presque effrayé.

- Non, Helen, souffla t'elle finalement. C'est trop tôt…

- Venez…, proposa la nurse avec compassion. Pour cela aussi nous avons tout notre temps.

Elles s'engagèrent dans un escalier étroit à l'extrémité du palier et une porte de bois s'ouvrit en grinçant sur ses gonds. Comme tous les greniers, celui-ci n'échappait pas à la règle. Il regroupait une multitude de souvenirs amassés au fil du temps, représentant en quelque sorte la mémoire d'une demeure où chacun y avait laissé un peu de lui-même sans avoir le cœur de se débarrasser des toutes ces possessions devenues inutiles.

De nombreuses étagères pleines à craquer supportaient des cartons éventrés pour la plupart, d'où s'échappaient des morceaux de tissus, des coins de livres, où laissaient dépasser de leurs sommets des objets magiques désuets ou cassés. Des meubles ternis par des années de poussière, sans doute pleins eux aussi, étaient relégués dans un coin. Dans un autre, c'étaient des balais, de vieux outils, une licorne à bascule et d'autres jouets qui avaient été posés là en attendant que quelqu'un décide de leur sort.

Madame Norton s'avança vers une immense malle dont elle souleva le couvercle d'un coup de baguette jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit retenu par une chaîne tendue. C'était un sentiment étrange. On aurait dit qu'une aura planait dans la pièce, comme si la mort elle-même revendiquait le droit d'être l'unique propriétaire de toutes ces reliques et Fiona sentit se renforcer son sentiment de malaise de se trouver ici.

- Il y a là tous vos vêtements, l'informa la nurse. Ainsi que tout ce que vous avez acquis depuis votre arrivée à Poudlard en plus des cahiers où vous preniez des notes quand vous suiviez vos cours de magie. Nous avons également conservé les présents que vous ont offerts les professeurs pour vous aider à aménager votre chambre au château.

Fiona s'accroupit en ayant l'impression de pénétrer dans l'intimité d'un être qui lui était parfaitement étranger. Ses vêtements avaient été soigneusement pliés dans un coin pour être séparés du reste. Elle caressa un instant le velours bordeaux d'une de ses robes, aperçut celle que Dumbledore avait confectionnée pour elle juste en dessous, s'attarda sur des boîtes où étaient rangées ses plumes et les encres qu'elle avait achetées sur le Chemin de Traverse, tandis que Madame Norton continuait à lui parler sans qu'elle ne perçoive réellement ses paroles. Elle sortit le coffret de ses parents et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

- Il ne manque que votre ours en peluche, précisa Madame Norton. Miss Elina a souhaité le garder dans sa chambre, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment joué avec.

- Ainsi qu'une broche représentant une femme entourée de voiles…, murmura doucement Fiona pour elle-même.

Ne sachant pas que ce bijou avait été le prix si durement payé pour retrouver sa liberté, Madame Norton n'ajouta rien et laissa Fiona fureter aux aléas de ses découvertes. Elle sortit finalement sa cape de velours noir et se leva, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser submerger par l'émotion qu'elle ressentait d'être si brutalement confrontée à un passé dans lequel elle avait tant de mal à se reconnaître. Tout ça lui semblait si loin aujourd'hui !

- Celle-ci suffira pour l'instant, décida Fiona en rendant à peine le sourire que lui adressait la nurse.

- Nous trouverons tout ce qu'il faut au village, lui assura t'elle en comprenant que rien n'était facile pour la jeune femme depuis quelque temps.

Elles sortirent du grenier dans un silence nécessaire. Le fait de retrouver le décor du manoir incita Fiona à se faire moins sombre. Même le visage de Madame Norton parut à nouveau s'illuminer de sa bonne humeur si coutumière et elles s'habillèrent chaudement dans le vestibule avant de s'abandonner à l'air vivifiant de la campagne.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A leur retour, la visite au grenier semblait déjà loin et le tourment ressenti oublié. Sans vraiment oser poser de questions, Fiona avait attentivement écouté Madame Norton commenter la liste qu'Elina avait dressée et qui regorgeait, selon la nurse, de futilités parfaitement dérisoires.

Chaque mot prononcé, chaque rire ponctuant un trait de caractère, chaque détail reflétant les goûts de sa fille avait finalement décidé Fiona à essayer d'en savoir plus sur cette enfant dont elle ignorait tout et le malaise éprouvé en passant devant la porte de sa chambre le matin même s'estompait peu à peu. Cela dit, Fiona se sentait encore fragile et inquiète à l'idée d'évoquer ouvertement les années qu'elle avait manquées et préféra attendre l'après-midi et l'intimité qu'elle partagea avec la nurse pour se faire enfin curieuse.

En l'absence d'Elina, la charge de travail de Madame Norton s'était considérablement allégée et elle proposa à Fiona de passer quelques heures dans le petit salon où la nurse pourrait tout à loisir continuer un ouvrage de broderie commencé depuis longtemps. Mildred O'Donnell leur tint compagnie un moment et les deux femmes se retrouvèrent enfin seules.

- Parlez-moi d'Elina. Comment est-elle ? se lança Fiona.

- Oooh, c'est une enfant adorable, s'attendrit la nurse d'un air conquis. Elle est très vive, toujours rayonnante et s'intéresse à tout. Elle est dotée d'une grande espièglerie et sait très bien se servir de son charme pour se faire pardonner ses petits écarts de conduite. Il faut dire qu'elle sait aussi ne pas en abuser, c'est pourquoi nous n'avons jamais eu à être réellement sévère avec elle, bien qu'il faille parfois batailler pour la faire obéir.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un adorable rire mutin.

- J'ai du mal à croire que Severus ait pu s'accommoder d'un tel tempérament.

- C'est qu'il n'a pas eu le choix ! s'amusa Madame Norton. Comme nous tous il a bien fallu qu'il s'adapte. C'est sans doute parce qu'il l'adore que ça n'a pas été si difficile pour lui. Je peux vous assurer qu'il a toujours été très attentif à ses besoins, et la capacité d'Elina à déceler rapidement la personnalité des gens qui l'entourent lui a très vite fait comprendre comment obtenir de son père ce qu'elle voulait.

- Et avec les autres résidents du manoir ?

Madame Norton abaissa son ouvrage sur ses genoux et fixa l'horizon comme si elle s'apprêtait à évoquer les instants les plus heureux qu'on puisse avoir vécu au cours d'une vie.

- Elle aime passer de longues heures en compagnie de William. Gilford la taquine sans arrêt et il faut dire qu'elle le lui rend bien. Loretta est comme une amie pour elle, ce doit être leur vivacité commune qui les a toujours rapprochées l'une de l'autre. Par contre, je crains fort que Mildred ne soit condamnée à tourner en bourrique jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, la pauvre. Quant à Rosa, elle sait si bien l'amadouer avec ses friandises qu'elle a toujours su tirer son épingle du jeu.

- Et avec vous ? continua Fiona d'un ton plus sourd.

- Oh, moi je suis un peu tout ça à la fois…, soupira la nurse en s'attendrissant encore mais n'osait pas entrer dans les détails pour une première approche.

- C'est curieux, s'alanguit Fiona avec sérénité. Je ne vous connais ni les uns ni les autres mais je perçois déjà en chacun de vous les traits de caractère que vous venez de décrire. J'aime beaucoup Loretta pour son côté léger. Gilford est plus sérieux mais on le sent très ouvert aux autres et toujours prêt à rendre service. Mildred est sans conteste un pilier indispensable à la bonne marche de cette maison ; elle me fait penser à une directrice d'école attachée à veiller au bien-être de sa progéniture qu'elle chérit à sa manière. Et j'ai moi aussi apprécié de passer ma première journée aux côtés de Monsieur Green pour sa quiétude et sa bonté.

Madame Norton releva discrètement que Fiona ne l'avait pas mentionnée dans la liste et le comprenait parfaitement. Elle répondit :

- Je suis sûre que vous vous découvrirez beaucoup de points communs avec votre fille, et puisque vous évoquez William, c'est vrai que nous l'aimons tous pour sa grandeur d'âme. Elina l'a tout de suite adopté. Je me souviens d'un jour où elle avait deux ans. La chipie avait disparu, mettant tout le manoir en effervescence, vous pensez bien. Et finalement, nous l'avons retrouvée au fond du parc avec ce cher William qui plantait des rosiers. Elle avait de la terre jusqu'aux oreilles et ce fut une telle joie pour elle de pouvoir montrer à son père, ainsi qu'à nous, le travail qu'elle venait d'accomplir, que personne n'a osé la réprimander sur le moment. Vous auriez dû la voir, elle levait ses petites mains en l'air et…

Sentant Fiona au bord des larmes, Madame Norton préféra s'arrêter là.

- Pour commencer, je vous montrerai des photos, reprit la nurse avec douceur. Ensuite, nous avancerons progressivement pour ne rien brusquer.

- Comment croyez-vous qu'elle va réagir en apprenant mon existence ? insista tout de même Fiona dont la voix vacillait légèrement.

- Ce que je crois, c'est que nous avons trois mois pour répondre à cette question. Vous en avez déjà appris beaucoup en quelques heures et c'est un effort considérable que vous venez de demander à votre cœur de supporter. D'autres soucis vous préoccupent, je le sens bien. Accordez un peu de votre temps à chacun d'eux sans vouloir tout résoudre dans l'impatience. Vous verrez, les jours et les semaines vous aideront à y voir plus clair.

Fiona songeait intérieurement que les jours seraient plus probablement des mois et les semaines, des années. Mais elle se contenta de sourire et se gorger de la générosité si maternellement gravée dans chacun des traits et des attitudes de la nurse sans rien ajouter d'autre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Severus rentra au manoir un peu avant le dîner et se renfrogna devant l'accueil glacial que Fiona lui réserva à son arrivée. Il s'arrangea pour être l'un des derniers à sortir du salon lorsque Rosa vint annoncer que le repas était servi et retint discrètement Madame Norton près de l'entrée.

- Comment ça s'est passé, aujourd'hui ? s'inquiéta t'il.

- Elle s'est intéressée à Elina bien plus tôt que je ne l'aurais cru. Je me demande si tout ça ne va pas un peu vite. Mais puisque c'est elle qui en a fait la démarche…

- Si vous saviez comme je me sens inutile. J'ai l'impression qu'elle attend la moindre occasion pour me sauter à la figure.

- Elle vous en veut, c'est évident. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Il faut vous faire à l'idée qu'elle va avoir besoin de temps. N'oubliez pas que nous ne savons rien de ses dix dernières années.

- Il s'est effectivement passé quelque chose, seulement c'est à ce fichu Potter qu'elle a choisi de se confier. …Je finirai bien par savoir de quoi il s'agit, ragea t'il pour lui-même.

Madame Norton soupira profondément.

- Et pour la petite, est-ce que ça s'arrange ?

- Pas vraiment. D'après ce qu'en disent la plupart de mes confrères, son étourderie lui fait perdre un temps précieux. Si elle ne prend pas très vite conscience que l'étude de la magie est primordiale, elle pourrait bien accumuler du retard.

- Nous ne sommes qu'à une dizaine de jours de la rentrée, rappela judicieusement Madame Norton.

Rogue s'adoucit au regard confiant de la nurse.

- Soyez patient, Severus. Envers la mère comme envers son enfant.

- Bien sûr que je le serai. Que puis-je faire d'autre…

Ils rejoignirent les autres dans la salle à manger et Fiona ne desserra les dents qu'une fois, pour répondre acerbement à une remarque anodine de Rogue. Jusqu'ici, chacun avait pris la précaution de n'aborder que des sujets ordinaires, mais Poudlard et la nouvelle lubie des fantômes du collège finit par arriver dans la conversation.

- Si au moins nous pouvions donner nos cours dans de bonnes conditions, se plaignit Severus.

- Et qui vous en empêche, que diable ? s'étonna Gilford.

- Les fantômes, évidemment. Depuis quelques temps, ils s'introduisent dans les salles et perturbent les classes selon leurs envies sans se soucier de savoir si ça dérange.

- Voilà qui doit mettre de l'ambiance ! reconnut Mildred avec amusement.

- Ils ne font plus partie de ce monde depuis des lustres, bougonna Rogue. Il serait bon qu'ils s'en souviennent de temps en temps et qu'ils nous laissent faire notre travail correctement.

- C'est sûr que si les morts restaient à leur place, ça arrangerait tout le monde, cingla Fiona en posant rageusement sa serviette près de son assiette.

Elle se leva et sortit.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, encore ? s'ébahit Severus.

- A mon sens, rien d'anormal, répondit Gilford. Disons qu'il va falloir éviter d'évoquer la mort pendant un bon moment.

- Je ne lui ai jamais reproché d'avoir subi les excentricités de Voldemort, se défendit Rogue.

- Nous le savons bien, le rassura Helen Norton. Vous l'avez dit vous-même tout à l'heure, elle se jette sur la moindre occasion de vous sauter à la figure, voilà l'explication.

- Je dois admettre qu'à bien y réfléchir, intervint Monsieur Green. Votre remarque pouvait être mal interprétée. Mais vous n'y pouvez rien, mon cher. Helen à raison. Laissez-lui le temps de vous en vouloir une bonne fois pour toute et vous verrez, les choses s'arrangeront d'elles-mêmes.

Fiona fit tout de même l'effort de rester en compagnie des sorciers dans le grand salon où elle s'était réfugiée en attendant l'heure du coucher. Après quoi, elle fut la première à monter et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre d'Elina sans percevoir le bruit des pas qui s'engageaient à sa suite. Severus marqua un temps d'arrêt en l'apercevant debout au milieu du couloir.

- Pourquoi n'entres-tu pas ? proposa t'il.

- Je ne peux pas, répondit Fiona sans se retourner.

Elle continua son chemin et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Les deux semaines suivantes s'égrenèrent sans que les choses n'évoluent réellement. Fiona s'ouvrait peu à peu aux résidents du manoir et passait de longues heures avec chacun pour s'entendre évoquer Elina, tandis que Rogue encaissait ses sautes d'humeur en notant toutefois que sa rancœur tournait maintenant à l'indifférence. Ce qui n'était pas pour le réjouir mais ses employés témoignaient un soutien sincère à l'un comme à l'autre, faisant des journées vécues à Aylesbury des instants acceptables.

Ce début du mois d'octobre était froid, pluvieux, et ce fut Fiona elle-même qui ramena à la mémoire d'Helen sa proposition de feuilleter quelques albums photo puisque le temps ne se prêtait pas aux sorties. Ravie de cette initiative, Madame Norton redescendit de l'étage les bras chargés de trois gros volumes de cuir relié.

- Venez, lui dit-elle en accueillant sa demande avec un plaisir soulagé. Nous allons nous installer au coin du feu.

Fiona soupçonna la nurse d'avoir préparé ce moment depuis longtemps en choisissant de surcroît une pièce à l'ambiance chaleureuse et elles s'isolèrent dans le salon donnant sur le jardin.

- J'aimerais autant que nous évitions la période précédant ses un an, revendiqua Fiona un peu gênée.

- Bien sûr, compatit Madame Norton. Nous ne sommes pas non plus obligées de tout voir aujourd'hui.

Fiona la remercia d'un sourire et regarda la nurse tourner quelques pages cartonnées avant de s'arrêter enfin.

- Nous-y voilà. Celle-ci je l'aime beaucoup, se plut à faire remarquer la nourrice en la tapotant du doigt. C'était à l'occasion de son deuxième Halloween.

Le visage d'Elina était cerné d'une fourrure rousse surmontée de deux petites oreilles pointues : quelqu'un l'avait déguisée en chat de la tête aux pieds. De fines moustaches étaient maquillées sur le bout de son nez. L'enfant était assise par terre et triturait timidement ses mains en lançant des œillades coquines vers l'objectif.

Sur une autre, la fillette découvrait ses premiers livres, en montrait les illustrations à l'appareil avec enthousiasme et pointait ensuite les textes du doigt pour qu'on lui lise les passages se référant aux gravures qu'elle se plaisait à détailler tout en écoutant attentivement les explications qui lui étaient apportées.

Deux années s'écoulèrent ainsi sous les commentaires d'Helen qui répondait patiemment aux questions de Fiona, lui laissait le temps de se familiariser avec des instants qu'elle n'avait pas vécus et les deux femmes arrivèrent doucement aux quatre ans d'Elina. Cette fois, l'enfant était noyée sous un amas de tissus représentant des robes, des jupes, des capes, des foulards multicolores, des paires de chaussettes, une multitude de chapeaux et elle triait le tout avec un grand sérieux, éliminant ce qui ne lui convenait pas en envoyant valdinguer sans remords des vêtements à travers la pièce.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, raconta Madame Norton. Son goût prononcé pour la coquetterie s'est révélé très trop. Aujourd'hui, malheur à quiconque tenterait de vouloir lui imposer de porter une tenue plutôt qu'une autre ! Elle a des idées bien arrêtées sur son apparence vestimentaire. Les sorciers s'en amusent mais vous verriez la tête de certains moldus lorsque nous descendons au village !

Sur la plupart des photos, Elina portait des chapeaux de velours mou dont le revers était maintenu au-dessus de son visage par une fleur. Ses corsages étaient une superposition de plusieurs vêtements à manches courtes, trois quart et longues pour laisser apparaître des couleurs et des textures différentes. Il en était de même pour les jupes qu'elle semblait privilégier aux pantalons. Celle du dessous, qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds, était souvent ornée d'un volant et toujours plus longue que l'autre. Là encore, leurs teintes radicalement différentes formaient un contraste assez accentué, mais l'ensemble restait cependant de bon goût et respectait une certaine harmonie. Pour surcharger encore son apparence, Elina nouait souvent un châle sur ses hanches. Les détails et la variété des couleurs allaient jusqu'au choix des chaussettes hautes qui étaient le plus souvent à rayures ou à fleurs. Elles se perdaient au fond de bottines à lacets et Fiona comprit pourquoi les moldus pouvaient s'étonner d'un tel accoutrement. On aurait dit qu'Elina arrivait tout simplement d'une autre époque. Mais sa vivacité, le mouvement de ses longues boucles brunes et le sourire dont elle ne semblait jamais se défaire en faisaient plutôt une jeune fille inspirant la gaîté et la joie de vivre.

C'est ainsi que Fiona et Madame Norton virent défiler huit ans de la vie d'Elina et une bonne partie de l'après-midi avant de retrouver les autres sorciers dans la cuisine pour prendre une tasse de thé.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, la fameuse Elina avait bien du mal à s'en sortir avec sa potion. C'était la deuxième fois dans le même cours que son chaudron faisait des siennes et, cette fois, il s'en échappait un sifflement aigu tandis que d'énormes grumeaux émettaient des _plop_ inquiétants en éclaboussant sa table.

- Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ! s'exclama t'elle en se levant d'un bond et recula sa chaise.

Severus soupira d'exaspération depuis son bureau avant de se lever alors qu'Elina regardait ses camarades alentour avec inquiétude.

- Vous ne devriez pas rester là, hein, conseilla t'elle en secouant les mains. Merlin seul sait ce que va devenir cette… _mixture_ !

- Cette _mixture_, Mademoiselle McFarley, s'agaça Rogue en rejoignant sa table à grands pas. Ne deviendra rien d'autre qu'une étourderie de plus à ajouter à votre palmarès déjà complet en la matière. Si vous n'aviez pas interverti les quantités entre _L_'œil de triton et _LES_ plumes d'épervier, votre potion aurait pu être à peu près acceptable pour une fois.

- Ah, j'ai fait ça ? Vous en êtes sûr ? s'étonna t'elle en essayant de se souvenir des gestes qu'elle avait accomplis.

- Si je vous le dis, cingla Severus d'un air entendu en pointant sa baguette vers le chaudron. _Evanesco_ ! Mais c'est une erreur qui ne se reproduira plus puisque vous me copierez cent fois la recette de cette potion ce soir, lorsque vous viendrez en retenue dans mon bureau.

Elina poussa un long soupir découragé.

- Et bien sûr, poursuivit Rogue. Le sablier de votre maison se verra délesté de 10 nouveaux points supplémentaires.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa t'elle auprès des autres Gryffondor.

- Pas tant que moi, se moqua Severus avec un regard en coin.

Elina reprit sa place et, puisqu'il était trop tard pour recommencer la potion, décida de se plonger dans son livre pour prendre de l'avance sur celle qu'ils étudieraient au cours suivant.

A la sortie du cours, même ses camarades les plus intimes eurent bien du mal à passer l'éponge sur l'affront que subissait une fois de plus les Gryffondor à cause de son inattention. Cette année, le Choixpeau magique avait envoyé 11 élèves dans cette maison, mais 5 s'étaient déjà détachés des autres : Elina, Sam Bright, Deborah Wells, Malcolm Ross et Whitney Appleton. En quelques jours, ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde et il était rare de les voir arpenter les couloirs et passer les week-ends séparés les uns des autres. Mais après ces deux heures de potions déplorables, ils formaient un petit groupe se dirigeant vers les serres du parc légèrement en retrait du reste de la classe et chacun y alla de ses récriminations.

- Elina, la nomma Deborah avec langueur. Si j'ai bien compté, tu nous as déjà fait perdre 60 points à toi toute seule depuis la rentrée. Ça ne peut plus durer ! Quand vas-tu enfin être un peu plus attentive.

- On se le demande…, bougonna l'intéressée aussi déçue que les autres. Je vous assure que j'ai relu cette fichue recette trois fois au moins, et pas plus tard que ce matin pendant le petit déjeuner.

- A voir ta tête au saut du lit, tu devrais choisir un moment de la journée où tu es tout à fait réveillée, plaisanta Sam.

Elina se planta au milieu du couloir en se tournant vers son ami et campa ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Sam Bright. Si tu trouves le moyen d'en rajouter, je te change en crapaud, le menaça t'elle sans penser réellement ce qu'elle disait.

- Allez, ça ne sert à rien de se chamailler, intervint Whitney. On termine avec la Botanique, il ne peut rien nous arriver de grave et ça m'étonnerait que le professeur Londubat nous enlève des points.

Elina qui s'en voulait terriblement n'ajouta rien et ils suivirent les autres élèves jusqu'aux serres. Neville accueillit les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor en commençant par les mettre en garde.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les plantes carnivores, annonça t'il. Vous verrez qu'elles peuvent être redoutables malgré leur petite taille et j'espère que personne n'a oublié ses gants en peau de dragon ?

Elina en soupira à l'avance. Elle avait bien ses gants mais le dernier cours de la journée nécessiterait une fois de plus un minimum de concentration. Malcolm en profita pour se rapprocher d'elle et la nargua en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

- Peut-être serait-il bon de rappeler à certains élèves qu'il va falloir faire attention où on met les doigts ?

Elina leva les yeux au ciel et répondit aux sourires enfin revenus sur les visages de ses amis en souriant elle aussi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Excusez mon retard, fit Rogue en rentrant au manoir ce soir-là. J'avais une élève en retenue.

Il s'aperçut d'un rapide tour d'horizon que Fiona n'était pas là et qu'il aurait pu, de ce fait, préciser que l'élève incriminée n'était autre que son démon de fille.

- Où est-elle ? demanda t'il simplement.

- Dans la bibliothèque, répondit Madame O'Donnell.

Severus se fit plus sombre à cette annonce.

- Il va falloir que je m'y rende pour corriger des copies, appréhenda t'il. Je suppose qu'elle va préférer vous rejoindre plutôt que de rester là-bas.

- Ne redoutez pas chacune de vos entrevues, conseilla la cuisinière.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Loretta. Ça fait trois semaines qu'elle est revenue, vous devriez essayer de lui parler.

- Inutile. Je sais déjà comment ça va finir…, se découragea sombrement Rogue en tournant les talons.

Il traversa le couloir qui séparait les deux pièces et trouva Fiona assise sur un divan, plongée dans la lecture d'un ouvrage traitant d'Occlumancie. Ce qui ne fut pas pour le rassurer.

- Tu as besoin de ton bureau pour travailler ? lui demanda t'elle d'un ton plutôt neutre.

- Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas, confirma t'il en s'installant. Mais tu peux très bien rester si tu veux.

Fiona ne répondit rien et Severus fixa un instant le livre qu'elle tenait. Il hésita un long moment mais se lança :

- Si tu as besoin d'informations sur l'Occlumancie, je peux t'aider.

- Je sais déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur ce don. Je cherche juste des précisions sur son évolution à l'âge adulte.

- Ce bouquin ne sera peut-être pas assez détaillé, si tu veux que je réponde à quelques questions, n'hésite pas.

- Non. Je sais lire, figure-toi, soupira Fiona avec indolence.

Résigné, Severus se contenta de sortir les feuilles de parchemin qu'il avait ramenées du collège et s'efforça d'être attentif à ses corrections. Mais un infime quart d'heure de silence oppressant fut plus qu'il ne put en supporter. Comment pourraient-ils encore envisager une vie commune dans de telles conditions ? Le pire pour lui, c'était que Fiona semblait se demander la même chose et cela se confirmait par les attitudes agacées qu'elle adoptait parfois.

- Tu veux que je parte ? suggéra Rogue en souhaitant de tout son cœur ne pas devoir s'y résoudre. Je veux dire… du manoir, et pour de bon.

- Il serait plus logique que ce soit moi qui le fasse. Je n'arrive pas à me sentir chez moi ici. Cela dit, la maison est assez grande pour que nous y vivions tous sans nous gêner.

- Tu as pourtant toutes les raisons de te sentir chez toi. J'ai fini par acheter ce manoir, lui apprit-il.

Fiona en resta sans voix et le regarda d'un air étonné.

- J'en avais assez d'avoir l'impression de vivre au crochet des autres, expliqua Rogue. Angus Figg ne s'en servait plus depuis longtemps. Il m'en a offert un bon prix et ça fait environ cinq ans que j'en suis propriétaire.

- C'est bien…, reconnut Fiona sans vraiment se sentir concernée.

Severus mesurait une fois de plus toute la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, mais ses employés avaient raison. Il fallait bien tenter un jour où l'autre de crever l'abcès. Il laissa passer un moment de silence avant de poursuivre.

- Je conçois que tu m'en veuilles encore mais puis-je au moins savoir si les dix ans que tu as passés auprès de Voldemort n'ont pas été trop difficiles ?

- Bien sûr que non, ironisa Fiona avec amertume. Je me suis amusée comme une petite folle comme tu as si bien su me l'envoyer en pleine figure à mon arrivée ici !

- Je suis désolé. Je reconnais que j'ai été trop loin. C'était vraiment cruel de ma part de laisser entendre que tu avais pu être l'amante de Voldemort ou de l'un de ses partisans. Je m'en suis énormément voulu parce que je ne connais pas grand-chose de ton enfance et…

- Qu'est-ce que t'es imaginé ? le coupa t'elle. Qu'ils me sont tous passés dessus à l'époque où ils m'éduquaient ? Lucius Malefoy était loin d'être idiot, il n'a jamais perdu de vue que je devais rejoindre Voldemort un jour. C'était son seul but, il n'aurait pas pris le risque de me perdre en me faisant subir ce genre d'agression parce qu'il savait très bien que je n'aurais jamais accepté de leur faire profiter de mes pouvoirs en m'imposant une telle humiliation.

Severus poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- C'est juste que j'avais pensé… Enfin, tu n'en étais pas à ta première expérience quand les choses sont devenues sérieuses entre nous.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, répondit Fiona d'un ton plus calme. J'ai déjà été amoureuse avant de te connaître. J'ai rencontré un garçon de mon âge quand j'avais quinze ans. C'était un jeune moldu qui venait tous les jours au manoir avec trois ou quatre autres ouvriers pour faire des réparations. A la suite d'une imprudence de ma part, nous nous sommes croisés par hasard quand je redescendais dans ma chambre après avoir suivi un cours. Puisqu'il m'avait aperçue, il était inutile de cacher mon existence et j'ai bénéficié d'un peu plus de liberté pour qu'il ne se pose pas de questions sur mes apparitions plutôt rares. Mais les Mangemorts n'ont pas mis longtemps à comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous, seulement ils n'ont rien dit car Lucius partait du principe que ça n'était pas une mauvaise chose après tout de me laisser connaître l'amour. Il serait juste intervenu si j'avais tenté de m'enfuir avec ce garçon mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Il n'a même jamais été au courant de ma condition. Je savais pertinemment que ses jours seraient comptés si j'avais osé lui avouer quoi que ce soit. Notre histoire a duré environ trois mois et il est parti comme il était venu.

Rogue ne trouva rien à ajouter à cela et décida de profiter de ce cours instant de sérénité retrouvé par Fiona pour aborder un sujet tout aussi délicat.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu te libères enfin de la colère que tu me craches en pleine figure tous les jours depuis que tu es revenue.

- Rien, répondit-elle sèchement.

- Tu as peur que je t'en veuille parce que tu as décimé quelques moldus sous les injonctions de Voldemort ? C'est bien mal me connaître, Fiona. Tu oublies que j'ai eu moi aussi à répondre à ses ordres à une certaine époque et que je n'en suis vraiment pas fier aujourd'hui.

Sentant que la conversation pouvait à tout moment se finir en dispute, elle referma son livre, se leva et s'approcha de la porte.

- Ne me pardonne pas trop facilement, Severus. Il se pourrait qu'un jour, certaines de mes actions t'amènent à me détester…

- Rien de ce que tu as pu faire sous la contrainte ne te privera de la compréhension que je suis prêt à t'accorder.

Pour toute réponse, Fiona l'observa longuement en conservant un air dur. Elle savait mieux que quiconque que lui avoir caché l'existence d'un fils serait pour lui un acte impardonnable. Elle préféra sortir sans insister.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A partir de maintenant, je reprendrai mon rythme habituel de publication, c'est-à-dire : une semaine sur deux.

En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Vous avez _enfin_ le retour de cette chère Elina, lol. Bon courage à celles et ceux qui sont en pleine période d'examen et gros bisous à tous…

Lady Volderine


	46. Mais que fait Volderine, arghh

Coucou !

J'ai presque honte d'oser me montrer après une si longue absence. Ai-je des excuses ? Ben non, pas vraiment. Je vous avais prévenus il y a quelques temps qu'il y avait des "trous" dans ma fic. Le chapitre 46 que vous attendez tous en fait partie. Vous auriez dû avoir la semaine complète des vacances d'Elina à Aylesbury, mais le texte s'arrête avant. Avec les soucis de famille sur lesquels je ne reviendrai pas, les vacances, l'évolution de mon blog qui prend une ampleur largement incontrôlée (lol), eh ben je sais plus où donner de la tête.

Pour couronner le tout, je reprends le boulot demain avec tous les impératifs que cela suppose (d'habitude je n'écris que pendant mes congés sinon je n'y arrive pas). De plus, j'ai beaucoup de nouveaux lecteurs/reviewers et je tiens énormément à faire les RAR du chapitre 45 de façon à accueillir tout le monde convenablement. Je dois donc prendre la douloureuse décision de ne continuer la publication de "Captive" qu'à partir de la rentrée. Je sais bien que vous allez être déçus mais d'ici là, j'aurai comblé les manques dans mon texte et il y a de grandes chances pour que vous ayez toute la suite de l'histoire sans que ce genre d'interruption ne se reproduise.

Je vous fais tout plein de bisous pour me faire pardonner et souhaite d'excellentes vacances à celles et ceux qui ne sont pas encore partis.

Lady Volderine


End file.
